Peacekeepers
by Ominae
Summary: Major AU with most Gundam series. In the Universal Era, mankind has moved towards space to solve problems of overpopulation and the lack of natural resources. A black ops anti-terrorist organization is the last hope for peace, which had emerged from obscurity after the end of the Cold War, from the aftermath of a major war between several factions.
1. Attack

Mobile Suit Gundam/Kido Senshi Gundam: Peacekeepers

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters and machines of the various Gundam eras belong to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate, Mitsuo Fukuda, Seiji Mizushima, Bandai and Sunrise. I only own one guy and you'll find out more about him later on. Aside from that, other things also belong to me as well but I won't use any custom mobile suits.

Summary:

Major AU with most Gundam series. In the Universal Era, mankind has moved towards space to solve problems of overpopulation and the lack of natural resources. A black ops anti-terrorist organization is the last hope for peace, which had emerged from obscurity after the end of the Cold War, from the aftermath of a major war between several factions.

Chapter 1: Attack

* * *

><p><em>It is the year of the Universal Era. Mankind's greatest achievement was the use of outer space to house various space colonies. The immigration of humans from Earth to various residential colonies started from <em>_UE __0001 without any problems after the Earth's population was placed at a total of 9.5 billion people to solve overpopulation. Another success was the establishment of various orbital elevators to solve the problem of fossil fuels as it had reached the point of decline by the time the UE era had started after World War III had begun in the 23rd Century.  
><em>

_This ambitious project has not come without problems. Ere-ism and Side-ism, the philosophy that the Earth is sacred and that humanity should leave it in peace while treating all colonies in the various Sides as independent nations, started to spread in the various colonies in the 30s and 40s. This has disturbed the United Nations and its military arm, the OMNI Enforcer or the **O**ppose **M**ilitancy and **N**eutralize **I**nvasion. The popularity of the isms, along with the rise of the Coordinator problem, has evolved to an all-out war by UE 0065 known as the **One Year Bloody War** when all of the colonies in Side 3 declared independence as the **Principality of Zeon** together with the** PLANT** in a joint declaration of independence from the United Nations after Junius 7 and _Azzurro_, agricultural colonies for the PLANT and the Zeon, were destroyed by OMNI mobile armors in a nuclear missile attack. This was the first war where a new mobile weapon called the Mobile Suit was created and rolled out by Zeon and ZAFT forces to trump up against OMNI forces as they were using mobile armors alongside tanks and naval ships when the OYBW was fought in Earth and space. This battle was not only fought with mobile suit as infantry was used alongside special forces and espionage with colony drops and various WMDs used by Zeon and ZAFT in several operations against the Earth before the Antarctic Treaty was signed.  
><em>

_In the midst of this war, a young teenager named Amuro Ray reluctantly fought for OMNI using the RX-78 Gundam when a neutral colony in Side 7 was attacked by Zeon mobile suits, which allowed the UN to defeat Zeon and ZAFT and win the war on their side while settling issues under a peace treaty. He was not the only one to have a reputation in the war as the White Devil. Men and women on both sides of the conflict had made a name for themselves with names such as Mu La Flaga, Char Aznable, Bright Noa, Ramba Ral, Den Berserk, Garret Schmitzer, Lido Wolf, Sophie Fran, Master Pierce Rayer, Ken Bederstadt, Edward Harrelson, Andrew Waltfeld, Morgan Chevalier, Shin Matsunaga, Jane Houston and Johnny Ridden.  
><em>

_But with the end of this conflict in UE 0066 created more conflict between Earth and the various Zeon and ZAFT forces that refused to acknowledge the treaty. Among the post-OYBW operations included the implementation of Operation Stardust by ex-Zeon troops led by former Zeon Space Attack Force Admiral Aiguille Delaz with minor attacks on various OMNI bases on Earth and space by radical Zeon and ZAFT forces in a bid to win "true" independence. Due to this problem, OMNI created an elite special forces unit called the **Titans**. Leading it is Jamitov Hymem, a UN official appointed by the Security Council to oversee them as a check against Zeon remnants and sympathizers, including any ZAFT faction threatening the Earth.  
><em>

_In the shadows before and after the OYBW, an independent covert anti-terrorist unit had been responsible for policing the Earth and space between the UN and the various Zeon and ZAFT factions still trying to wrestle independence from the Earth sphere despite the events of Operation Stardust and such. This unit has men and women of various ethnicities and nationalities from OMNI, the UN, Zeon, ZAFT and various neutral/non-neutral nations recruited by this unit to keep the peace no matter what the cost._

_This unit was feared by OMNI, ZAFT, Zeon and other military forces due to its lore, which is said to be a well-armed force that has the ability to intervene rapidly when needed. Others were afraid of the various operatives known to be involved after the creation of the UE and the end of the OYBW. Not much information is known on the unit, except that it was established in 1990 AD._

_The year was now UE 0071. An uneasy peace still looms between the UN and ZAFT with radical Zeon factions out there in space known as the **Axis** and **Mars Zeon** alongside a pro-UN Republic of Zeon. It is up to this black ops unit to keep the peace. Or else the blood of people from the Earth and space will continue to flow without stopping and create a universe of conflict._

* * *

><p>Driveway, Hilton San Francisco, Somewhere in downtown San Francisco, United States of America, Atlantic Federation<p>

* * *

><p>A four-door sedan was waiting at the driveway of the Hilton San Francisco hotel after it had arrived. Two persons were inside the sedan at the driver and front passenger seat. While they had ballcaps, windbreakers, shades, jeans and military boots, it was not seen from the public eye that they had earpieces concealed on their ears. The sky was calm and people were doing about their business in and around the hotel. It seemed that nothing bad was going to happen.<p>

**"Agents KZ and SI, is the target in the vicinity of the hotel entrance?" **The earpiece came to life, making the two sedan occupants check the hotel entrance.

**"Agent KZ here." **The person known as KZ replied. **"Not yet. Agent KR went inside the hotel to make contact and escort the target out, control."**

**"I hope you two know that the DSSD holds great importance that we secure Ms. Selene McGriff at all costs since she's important for their research as one of their best scientists after being recently recruited. With those blasted Blue Cosmos radicals out there, we'll never know why they're targeting her even though she's with a neutral group."**

**"We understand, control. Agent SI out." **The person known as SI spotted Selene of the Deep Space Survey and Development Organization with another person wearing the same clothes**. **"Hopefully, things are quiet that we won't need to do anything." She had a green halterneck shirt with a black skirt that reached up to her knees with high heels.**  
><strong>

"Finally." KZ sighed. "At least he's with her now..."

"FOR A PURE AND BLUE WORLD!"

SI and KZ quickly got out of the sedan when a parked taxi positioned near Selene and the person assumed to be agent KR exploded.

"I got you, Ms. McGriff." KR covered her with his body. A few minutes later, a parked van with markings that said it was from the AT&T company had its doors opened to reveal armed men of mostly Caucasian origin charging towards the hotel with AKM assault rifles. The two agents counted six men with guns. Plus the bomber who had announced himself.

The security guards tried to intervene, but were gunned down before they could fire their pistols at the intruders.

"Damned Blue Cosmos. They just don't know when to stop it..." KZ grunted in anger and quickly opened the driver side door, using it as a shield before he removed the buckle to get the submachine gun from his shoulder holster. It was attached on a harness with a sling as space and mobility were an issue for him. The agent had gunned down the bomber after he tried to fire a pistol at his head.

"AKMs..." SI whispered. "Figures." He got out of the sedan and drew out a pistol from his shoulder holster before firing it at one of the AKM-armed terrorists at the chest twice. It was a good thing that he didn't wear anything besides a shirt underneath as he crumpled to the pavement.

"COVER ME!" KR shouted, firing his pistol after getting it out of the shoulder holster.

"RIGHT!" KZ kept his fire on the SMG after switching it from single shot to full automatic. Another Blue Cosmos terrorist was hit by gunfire on the chest before he collapsed next to a parked taxicab, left abandoned after the car bomb had made most people panic and flee.

SI took advantage of the supppressive fire from KZ and took the AKM and grabbed the assault rifle from the ground.

_Nothing different. Just like the time back in COSMOS._

Si shouldered and fired the Russian-made assault rifle in single shot mode in order to force the Blue Cosmos terrorists to seek cover while KR got Selene inside the sedan.

"Come one!" KZ shouted after getting back in the sedan, starting the sedan as the engine had been previously turned off.

"RIGHT!" SI shouted back, firing the last few shots of the AKM to put the AKM-armed men into hiding before he quickly got in.

The sedan sped off fast, moving away from the hotel to evade the gunmen and the SFPD, which had sent patrol cars to the hotel after the car bombing attempt was reported.

* * *

><p>Driveway, Ritz-Carlton San Francisco, United States of America, Atlantic Federation<p>

* * *

><p>The sedan had arrived at the Ritz-Carlton after suffering a number of bullet marks on the glass and on the body despite being made bulletproof on the occasion. The group had spent an hour getting away from the gunmen before SI fired the AKM to protect the sedan and riddle the pursuing van with bullets to take out the driver that it crashed a block away from the hotel. A lot of media people were present when KR got to escort Selene together with KZ and SI.<p>

"No questions!" The guard told the reporters as the trio escorted the DSSD scientist inside to be greeted by a DSSD official, who was an African American in his 40s wearing a suit and tie with Oxford shoes.

"Hello, sir." KR greeted the official, shaking his hands. "Apologies for the lateness, we've been attacked by Blue Cosmos."

"Of course." The official replied. "I can't think that they'd be so brash to attack Ms. McGriff even though she's with the DSSD."

"Thank you for your help." Selene thanked the trio. "Despite what happened today, I've managed to get here thanks to your help."

A group of men and women with black suits, ties and Oxford shoes with white dress shirts and shades met with the trio. They happened to have earpieces worn on their left or right ears.

"Great work guys." One of the black suited men told the trio. "We'll take it from here."

"Understood." SI told the man.

"Your orders are right here." Another suit-wearing man handed SI a USB memory stick. "And we'll take care of the sedan outside."

KZ handed the man the keys to the sedan. "Pretty good, but we need a faster ride next time."

"No problem. You three are doing well anyway. And here's the key to your place in the Ritz. Higher ups got your things up and ready for another mission."

The trio thanked the man and left Selene before they moved up to the elevator lobby.

"That has got to be the shortest mission ever." KR said as he got in the elevator with KZ and SI.

"Is there some way I can thank those young men?" Selene asked her escorts as they moved with her to the conference room. A few of the suited agents moved in to the parked sedan outside to have it "taken care" of.

A suit-wearing woman heard what the DSSD scientist had said and told her. "Is there something you want to tell them or give them perhaps?"

"I'm not sure..." Selene frowned in thought. "But I'll think of something worthwhile."

* * *

><p>Inside Club Junior Suite , Ritz-Carlton San Francisco, United States of America, Atlantic Federation<p>

* * *

><p>The three agents moved inside the Club Junior Suite, all of them giving high fives and brofists as they were amazed that their superiors would assign them this first. A few of their things were moved in the suite in advance.<p>

"Hey." KZ spotted a laptop that was already booted and running. He placed the memory stick on a USB slot, which automatically opened up the stick.

"Here we go." KR got the video file, a WMV-based file, to run.

**"I'm assuming that all of you are safe and sound since you got this video file opened." **A young woman with long red hair greeted the three with a wink.

"Oh yeah..." KZ was grinning silly as a reaction. SI and KR shrugged.

**"Veda's planned out the next mission so far. One of our contacts in Heliopolis has positively verified the presence of OMNI troops and officers operating inside the neutral colony with the G Project to bankroll on the success of the Project V Plan from the One Year Bloody War."**

The three agents cringed after hearing that name. **  
><strong>

"Look." KR pointed to the various photos presented the video the various mobile suits covertly supervised by OMNI troops disguised as Morgenroete personnel.

**"What you're seeing are the mobile suits already in the colony and awaiting transport." **Another photo was shown of a white warship. **"This warship is the Archangel and this is where those five Gundams are going to be based in."**

"Anyone who we should know about?" SI murmured. "I mean at least who we should look out..."

**"I also want you to keep an eye out for these people." **The woman said, as if replying to SI's concern. Among the photos shown were a woman with short black hair in civilian clothes and another photo depicted a woman with brown hair in Morgenroete brown-colored employee clothes. **"They're not the enemy, but they're seen lately in Heliopolis operating under false identities in Morgenroete's Heliopolis factory according to our agents who are with Orban immigration and customs. So if the worst scenario comes, you three will need to look for them ASAP."**

"Looks like they got some ideas on the G Project." KZ suggested, looking at the photos. KR studied the photo regarding the women in disguise, swearing that he had seen one of them before. But he decided to keep that issue to himself anyway as it was not important in the meantime.

**"And that's it for the briefing boys. For now, just relax and lay back. Just make sure not to rack up the bill so high, okay?" **The red-haired woman told the trio before she winked again. **"See you three in Heliopolis."**

"So what now?" KR asked the other two as the video ended.

"I suggest room service." SI patted KR's left shoulder. "It's the least we did for protecting Ms. McGriff."

"Good idea." KZ got the room service menu nearby. "Any suggestions?"

"Not really." KR and SI said in unison.

"Hopefully the next mission's going to do okay." KZ said as he began to check out the menu.

* * *

><p>Gazebo, Heliopolis Park, Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>A young man in his teens was typing furiously on his laptop while watching a news broadcast regarding the attack on Kaohsiung, Taiwan in the Republic of East Asia by ZAFT-led troops to seize the mass driver. An attack led by unknown mobile suits and troops fended off the attackers before they retreated after seeing ZAFT mobile suits and troops sustain massive casualties. He had a black shirt, green pants and black loafers on.<p>

"There they go again." The teenager sighed as he threw the papers on the side, seeing a green mechanical bird land on it. He wanted a real quiet day where he can do his homework assigned to him without being interrupted in any way. The teenager liked the weather in the colony, despite its artificial origin.

**"TORI?" **The bird told the young man, watching him check the news before the broadcast ended and showed the map of the world as of UE 0071.

In the Universal Era, the Atlantic Federation controlled much of North America, including Cuba, Greenland, Mexico and a few island nations near the continent, with the recent annexation of the former United States of South America, which included much of Central and South America, back in UE 0070. The European Federation controlled much of the European continent except for the Nordic countries as they were under the Sanc Kingdom. Asia is split off between various nations. For instance, Japan, Korea and Taiwan were placed under the Republic of East Asia. Russia, China, Mongolia, most of Central, South and Southeast Asia including Papua New Guinea are under the Human Reform League. Africa was split between the Pretoria-led South Africa Union and the Tripoli-led North Africa Union aka the North African Community. For the Middle East including Afghanistan, it was ruled under the Middle Eastern Union. Australia, New Zealand and a few island nations near the two countries formed the United Oceanic States. The Orb Union or the United Emirates of Orb were positioned east of Papua New Guinea and ruled a bunch of islands in the Pacific Ocean, but it's known to have great military prowess thanks to its technology.

"Hey there, Tori." The young man greeted Tori, doing his work before his attention was being called on. _The world's about to get itself involved in another war and I can feel that it's just around the corner sooner or later. _"Nice to see you."_  
><em>

"KIRA!" Kira sighed when he heard his name.

_Can't I do my work once in peace? _Kira saw that a young man of his age greeted him alongside a young girl. They both had brown hair, which was the only similarity that Kira can think of when he heard that they got together. _Good for them.  
><em>

"Hey Tolle, Mir." Kira greeted the two teenagers.

"Hi, Kira." The teenaged girl known as Mir smiled at Kira. "Professor Kato told us that we need to get you right away."

"Isn't that great?" Kira sighed. "The prof's gonna dump work on me and I'm sure on that since I'm halfway done by now..." He groaned and massaged his temples.

"So that's news about the attack on Taiwan?" Mir asked Kira while watching the news on his laptop.

"Yeah." Kira told Mir. "And that unknown organization had sent mobile suits and soldiers to repel them from the mass driver."

"Hey I'm sure everything's gonna be fine." Tolle tried to cheer Kira and Mir. "'Sides, the Orban government have declared their neutrality among other states."

"If you say so." Kira began to pack his things and place them on his backpack as Tori flew around Tolle and Mir. "Though I probably doubt that they'll stay that way for good."

"Hey there." Mir greeted Tori, watching it land on Mir's left shoulder.

"Guess he likes you." Kira chuckled, getting his backpack on.

Mir smiled at Kira as Tori landed on Kira's head.

"Come on, Kira." Mir gave a sympathetic hug to Kira. "You need a good hug every once in a while, you know that."

"See?" Tolle grinned at Kira. "Even Mir's backing you up."

"Thanks." Kira hugged Mir back and patted her back. "Now let's go. Can't let the prof get mad at me for being late you know."

The three went to head off towards the automated cab station.

Kira noted that his mobile phone was vibrating and took it from his left pants pocket. He looked at the SMS and read it carefully.

_Looks like things are about to start._

* * *

><p>Main Entrance, Heliopolis Technical College, Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>Two men, one of them in their early 20s and the second in his late teens, were wearing the light blue shirt, dark blue pants, black military boots and berets of the Orb Metropolitan Police Force, stationed in front of the Heliopolis Technical College. As it was located next to the Morgenroete Heliopolis Factory with a recent announcement from the Orb government to step up anti-terrorist security duties on all important places like the Morgenroete facilities, the Orban Police had placed patrols at the hands of its auxiliary police force known officially as the Orb Metropolitan Auxiliary Police Force. To identify them from the regular officers, they had armbands that had the letter A to distinguish them from the other uniformed officers. What was unusual to other auxiliary police forces was that they had carbines slinged on their backs in addition to their pistols holstered on their right legs.<p>

"Geez, this is pretty boring." One of the auxiliary officers had mentioned after he got back from a foot patrol around the campus and the factory grounds. "Aside from the people in Morgenroete getting a bit busier than last week." He was of African origin in his late 20s.

"I don't blame you, Thomas." The other auxiliary officer said, who was an East Asian in his late teens. "You think the Special Operations Command would take the lead? But they'd lay this job first to us auxiliaries. We're suppose to back them up..."

"Hey guys!"

Mir greeted the two officers chatting near the entrance as they arrived from their car.

"Hey, Mir." The Asian auxiliary officer greeted Mir. "You guys too." He greeted Kira and Tolle as well.

"Hey, Mark." Kira greeted the Asian auxiliary officer.

"Nice of you to notice us at least." Tolle chuckled.

"As usual Tolle, I need to see your ID cards even though you may have gotten through the gates." Mark told the trio.

"All right." The three teens produced their HTC ID cards to the auxiliary officers.

"Mind if I ask why the heightened security?" Kira asked the officers when his ID was given back to him.

"Got word that some unknown people have broken into the place just to get to the factory." Mark replied. "I just got word from my boss that ID checks are now routine until the threat is taken care of since they think it's possible that another attempt to break inside the place can still happen." He then gave the IDs back to Tolle and Mir.

"That's unfortunate." Mir said after she got her ID back.

"Hey." Mark shrugged. "I just hope the SOC can get here so that they can relieve me."

She patted his left arm. "Well you're doing a good job, Mark. And for that, I'm really happy."

Mark nodded. "All right. Enjoy your stay."

Tolle chuckled. "See ya." He led Mir and Kira inside the college. The latter covertly handed Mark a piece of paper away from his colleague's view.

"You know them?" Thomas asked Mark.

"Yeah, of course I do." Mark replied. "I lived here in Heliopolis for a short time before you did, but I'm going to move out soon back to Orb since I got word of a job offer. For that, MAPF's going to transfer me there too."

"Hopefully it's a good one." Thomas said as he yawned.

Mark noted the piece of paper on his left hand. He carefully unfolded it so that he can it without being caught. The auxiliary officer frowned when he read the contents.

_So they're here..._

* * *

><p>Bridge, ZMS <em>Vesalius<em>, somewhere near Heliopolis airspace, Space

* * *

><p>Two men of high ranking uniform were chatting with each other in the Nazca-class ship hidden behind an asteroid alongside a Laurasia-class ship known as the <em>Gamow<em>. One of them wore ZAFT's Black uniform and had an officer's peaked cap with him while seated on a chair while another had a ZAFT White uniform with a mask that concealed his eyes from the public.

"Try not to look so frustrated Ades." The man in white uniform known as Rau Le Creuset told Fredrick Ades after he had showed him photos of the Gundams covertly taken by informants.

"Well it is true that OMNI has plans for covert mobile suit production with Orb even though they had their own with possible UN approval..." Ades agreed with Rau. "But still, I suggest we need to wait for an answer from the Council so that we can take appropriate action..."

"I don't think there will be time for action, Ades." Rau insisted to the Vesalius' captain. "By the time we're able to secure an answer it, it'll be too late. We'll pay for this with our lives with a page for us in history books for not taking the necessary steps."

"I understand, commander." Ades tried to dissuade Rau from trying to attack Heliopolis. "But we're about to go about and face off against a neutral nation." He then eyed Rau. "You remember the last time Zeon took the initiative to infiltrate Side 7 in order to take out the OMNI mobile suit there years ago? Not to mention that those blasted Titans can intervene in this matter too."

"I do, Ades. And this G Project's suppose to give OMNI and perhaps the Titans better firepower that they can use against the Homeland." Rau defended his actions, waving his hand in front of Ades. "We must do it before it's too late. We can't allow neither the Earth Forces nor the Titans to gain the upper hand like they did against us during the One Year Bloody War. Besides, as long as we take out the Gundams and destroy their warship, it'll be fine. Remember what that unknown organization did to the Titans after they hijacked a mobile suit from them in Green Noa II?"

"Right... So we're going to bankroll on their success against the Earth Forces and Titans alike huh?" Ades sighed in his seat. There was no way to convince the mysterious man to stop attacking Heliopolis without any kind of Council backing. "I'll rally up everyone and tell them to get deployed ASAP in the GINNs after the teams have reported in." He sighed. "Only thing I'm worried about is with that unknown organization that busted our attempt to take over the mass driver from REA troops in Taiwan."

_I'll somehow get into trouble with the PLANT Council. Perhaps I need to cut loose from him._

"I know." Rau nodded. "And I share your sentiment as well. The only thing we can do is to be on the lookout."

_Whoever you are, I'm looking forward to see if you'll intervene in Heliopolis._

* * *

><p>Laboratory, Heliopolis Technical College, Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Sai, you got the stuff yet?"<p>

"Not yet Kuzzey. Still trying."

Sai and Kuzzey were alone in the laboratory working on the lone PC inside while initially being observed by a person of unknown gender who had blonde hair while wearing a cap and a jacket with brown pants and loafers.

"Don't sweat it, Sai." Kuzzey tried to reassure Sai. "I'll take care of this, so you need to do your thing yeah?"

"Sure." Sai told Kuzzey. "After all, Kira and the others are suppose to be coming in a few."

Kuzzey nodded, typing away at the PC. If one would look at what he was doing, he was busy with module simulations for a human-sized suit in the center of the laboratory. But on the other hand, Kuzzey was also doing checks on a hack for an unspecified job from a laptop nearby while it was positioned on the table carefully to avoid being seen.

* * *

><p>Ventilation Shaft, somewhere in Heliopolis Morgenroete Factory, Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>A team of ZAFT Greens and Reds had successfully infiltrated one of the ventilation shafts on Heliopolis thanks to advanced intelligence handed to the Le Creuset team via informant. So far, they were good after they got past the laser beams at the entrance when they turned off for a short time.<p>

_The Archangel. _One of the ZAFT Reds spotted the Archangel from the shaft before he gestured to his comrades to immediately split up and plant the explosives to take out the underground hangar and destroy the mobile suit and warship prototypes for good.

He watched some of the ZAFT Greens get out of ventilation shaft after the vent cover was removed before an explosive was planted on a pipe on top of the hangar in order to destabilize the foundation.

_Hopefully we can end this. _The ZAFT Red watched the explosives planted for ten minutes. More than enough to conduct recon and plant the explosives before they were all to regroup inside the Island 3-type colony.

* * *

><p>Laboratory, Heliopolis Technical College, Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah Kira. You finally made it..." Sai greeted Kira and the others.<p>

"Hey Sai." Mir greeted Sai.

"I assume that the auxiliary officers didn't make things too difficult?"

Mir shook her head. "No, not really. Mark was there, so things went fine."

"And it better." Kuzzey said all of a sudden. "He's our pal too you know."

"I just hope the Orb Police could apprehend the thieves who broke in yesterday. I just got word from the professor that the school requested for additional patrols from the SOC."

"We saw auxiliaries, but that's another story." Kira told Sai before he saw the latter give him an optical disk. "Oh, this is from the professor?"

Sai nodded. "I will assume that it's work for Morgenroete?"

"It's program analysis." Kira grinned at Sai. "Nothing to worry about."

Tolle whispered to Kuzzey. "Who's that?" The two eyed the blonde-haired person nearby.

"Professor's guest." Kuzzey told Tolle. "He's told to wait here by the auxiliaries."

"Ah..." Tolle nodded. "Hopefully he won't be out for long."

* * *

><p>Bridge, AFS Marseille, somewhere inside Heliopolis, Space<p>

* * *

><p>"...And there you have it." The captain of the Marseille-III class ship <em>Marseille<em> grinned while taking off his peaked cap and allowing it to float due to zero gravity. "This old ship has just completed her final mission. You served admirably as an escort, Lt. Mu La Flaga. I'm forever in your debt." He wore clothes belonging to Morgenroete employees as part of their legend should anyone at the surface of Heliopolis accost them such as the local police.

"Sir, I'm just glad that we arrived without incident." Mu grinned at the officer, also wearing Morgenroete employee clothes complete with an ID pinned on his uniform. "Any ZAFT vessels?"

"We've spotted two in the vicinity, but there's no cause for alarm. They know they can't initiate any hostile action once we're docked."

Mu shook his head. "Because it's neutral territory? What a joke that is." _I don't know who's worse today in breaching neutrality. ZAFT, the pre-OYBW Zeon or even those damn elitist Titans..._

"Yes..." The captain shared Mu's concern. "But it's because of Orb that our plans have progressed this far. We're fortunate that Earth has recognized them as a legitimate nation."

"Sir." One of the five officers waited beside the captain wearing Morgeonroete clothes saluted him. The captain reciprocated the salute and allowed them to take leave.

"Think they can handle themselves on the ground?" Mu asked the captain once the five officers left.

"I know they're young, but they're all top guns to be G Pilots." The captain shrugged. "They'll be just fine."

Mu grinned when he heard his captain talk about him. "However someone like you would stick out like a sore thumb."

The holographic map showed the approximate locations of the _Gamow _and _Vesalius_ near Heliopolis, not moving at all.

"I'm just worried about the possibility of ZAFT's intervention or even worse," Mu sighed. "The Titans. I'll never forget what they did to those inhabitants in Side 1's 30 Bunch due to protests."

"It is unfortunate." The captain sighed. "But the UN and OMNI heavily depend on them for anti-insurgency and counter-terrorism missions against any Zeon or ZAFT faction out there with extreme brutality. Going against them is one way to end your career with OMNI."

"I know." Mu sighed when the captain had mentioned the comment a while ago. The Titans had a lot of supporters in the UN and in OMNI that they had the cards on their side when they're deployed against anti-UN/OMNI forces by meeting them with sheer, brute force. A lot of the OMNI personnel, both officers and regulars of all types, had a great dislike for the Titans. As much as they hated them for their elitist views in dealing with any Zeon and ZAFT factions still wanting to fight against OMNI as well as with anti-UN/OMNI protests, talking about it publicly was a quick way to end your career and a number of OMNI personnel had met this fate by speaking out. Same thing goes for anyone who spoke out against Blue Cosmos and their anti-Coordinator/Newtype ideologies. "But it's a shame that I can't speak out against it."

"That I agree with you, Lt." The captain agreed. "For now, we need to hold our position and hope the G Project can do much better that the Project V Plan back in Side 7 when the OYBW had started. Hopefully the war can end to the point that the UN Security Council will disband that hideous group."

Mu simply nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Laboratory, Heliopolis Technical College, Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p><em>I need to locate the professor...<em>

The blonde person tried to covertly reach for Professor Kato's office as Tolle began to fool around with Kira, only hearing that he needed to speak up.

_They're all so carefree considering that we can go for another OYBW at any time. _The person gritted in anger when the doorknob was not opening at all.

_Locked? _The person looked at the back. _Better make sure that I'm not spotted at all..._

* * *

><p>Bridge, ZMS <em>Vesalius<em>, somewhere near Heliopolis airspace, Space

* * *

><p>"It's time." Rau said calmly. "Let's move in." He took a look at the wristwatch on his left arm. "The explosives should be ready to detonate any time now."<p>

Ades nodded before he told the _Vesalius _crew. "Weight anchor! _Vesalius _launch!"

Rau waited for the _Vesalius _to move in as the _Gamow _nearby did the same thing.

"Just be on the lookout for any Titans ships nearby!" Ades gave additional instructions to his crew.

"Yes, sir!"

"Hopefully we won't have to deal with them." Rau said calmly when he spoke to Ades. "Those Titans can be such a pain in the heads even though most of them are Naturals with a few Coordinators."

"Indeed." Ades nodded as he waited for the _Vesalius _to make its approach towards Heliopolis airspace.

* * *

><p>Bridge, Unknown Ship, somewhere near Heliopolis, Space<p>

* * *

><p>"How long do we have to wait here?"<p>

A brown-haired young man in the helms position of the ship groaned as he watched the _Vesalius _and _Gamow _move in. "Besides, those ZAFT ships are moving in!"

"Patience." The long red-haired woman told the helmsman. "If we rush in blindly, we could all get into trouble. Have a little patience there, why don't you?"

The brown-haired sighed and reclined back in his chair. "I wish we can help the guys inside Heliopolis already."

"I'm sure they'll be fine." A black-haired man said, also the ship's helmsman. "But I much prefer that we can get the guys out there if our cover isn't blown since we're in optical camo and all."

"For now..." The woman said. "Let's hope our guys in there can handle the situation since things are going to get a lot worse. I doubt they can call for help since N-Jammers are going to be deployed. They're a lot more difficult to deal like the Minovsky particles in the One Year War."

"Indeed." A brown-haired woman with fingerless gloves told the others. "But I'm sure they'll be fine." She went to put a smile on their face.

"That's the spirit."

* * *

><p>Laboratory, Heliopolis Technical College, Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>A lot of shaking took place inside one of the laboratories in Heliopolis Technical College when sounds of explosions took place outside the college.<p>

"What's happening?" Kuzzey shouted, grabbing the PC to make sure it doesn't fall down and break.

"I don't know." Sai said, adjusting his glasses after he nearly fell down. "But I'm sure it's not an earthquake of sorts."

The door leading to the laboratory opened up as power failed. "You guys all right?"

"Hey! Boy are we glad to see you!" Tolle smiled at Mark and Thomas.

"What's happening?" Kira asked the auxiliary officers after they assessed the room to make sure everyone's fine.

"We need to get you peeps towards the shelter in front of the school." Thomas told the students. "We're receiving word from our superiors that mobile suits are attacking Morgenroete and all the facilities nearby. Said it's a ZAFT mobile suit."

"WHAT?" The students shouted in surprise.

"ZAFT?" Tolle asked Mark. "Sure it's not a Zeon one?"

"Last I heard, Zeon's pretty quiet after the One Year Bloody War." Thomas told Tolle. "Remember that the current government's pro-UN now."

_Dammit! _The blonde person thought after hearing what the auxiliary officer had said.

"It's possible that this place may be targeted since it's next to the factory." Mark told the students. "The sooner we get out of here, the safer you guys will be."

Kira and the others quickly got their bags with them while Kuzzey quickly took the laptop since it was already booted down with Sai taking whatever optical disks are important for their research.

"Come on guys..." Thomas assisted the students in heading to the nearest fire escape. Unknown to most of them, the blonde person quickly ran off to another corridor.

"Hey!" Kira shouted, chasing after the person. As he was about to pass Mark, he whispered to him that he needs to go.

"KIRA!" Tolle shouted at Kira, seeing him run off.

"I'll go with him!" Mark ran off to pursue Kira. "Tom! Take them back to the surface!"

"Understood!" Thomas shouted as he escorted Tolle and the others to the fire escape.

* * *

><p>Cliff, somewhere in the outskirts of Heliopolis, Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>"Looks like the dispatch on our GINNs attacking those Earth Forces mobile suits are good, Yzak. The trailers are on the move with those 4x4 Missile Trucks."<p>

"Of course, Dearka. The Naturals are stupid and pathetic after all."

Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman, two ZAFT Red operatives under the Le Creuset team and sons of prominent PLANT politicians Ezala Joule and Tad Elsman from the Supreme Council, watched from their binoculars with grins on their faces as they saw covert OMNI transport moving three mobile suits on a highway cleared from civilian traffic with the exception of local police and emergency services.

"So what now Athrun? Do we wait for Miguel and the others to arrive or do we move in?"

Athrun Zala, son of PLANT politician and head of the National Defense Committee Patrick Zala, eyed the highway with scrutiny. "Wait a bit, guys. Miguel should be on their way." He turned to the ZAFT Red on his right. "Rusty, you got the time?"

Rusty Mackenzie, ZAFT Red and the only team member not to have an immediate family member in the PLANT Supreme Council, checked his digital watch. "Only around two minutes. Hopefully the GINNs from the _Gamow _can take care of those antique Realdos and GMs. Got word that the Orb Defense Forces got the Mistrals out."

At least, that's the official story. Not everyone knows that his parents divorced at a young age and lived with his mother in obscurity for a number of years until his father "came back" to his life and told him to study at ZAFT's own military academy. This baffled those who know of the family, even Rusty himself.

"Like that'll be a problem?" Yzak grinned.

"I wish they can get here..." Athrun checked his binoculars to observe the highway.

"Hey, Nicol. You're pretty quiet there..." Rusty asked the green-haired teen kneeling on the ground next to him.

"Oh, sorry." Nicol Amalfi, another ZAFT Red and son of a PLANT Supreme Council politician named Yuri Amalfi replied. "I was thinking on whether we can pull this off. We need to consider the possible intervention of the Titans and that organization that halted our guys down on Earth from seizing the Taiwanese mass driver."

"We'll worry about them later, Nicol." Dearka told Nicol. "Though the Titans are a bigger concern for us. Remember the 30 Bunch Incident?"

"I'll never forget that." Yzak gritted his teeth. "My mom and Athrun's dad sent a protest letter to the UN regarding the killing by the Titans..."

"Here they come guys!" Athrun shouted, cutting Yzak off as the ZAFT Red and Green Teams observed the GINNs as they made short work of the highway. The ZAFT mobile suit fired their Maius Military Industries-M8A3 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Guns in full automatic mode to cut off the trailers and the Missile Trucks from being reinforced, which allowed Athrun and the others to get on the road as they used their booster packs to navigate their way towards the highway.

**"There's only three mobile suits."** Yzak told the others via built-in comms on his helmet. **"What happened to the other two?"**

**"Rusty and I will secure the other two." **Athrun told Yzak. **"I'll take some of the Greens with me to the factory, so keep 'em busy."**

**"All right. Go for it."  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Corridor, somewhere in Heliopolis Technical College, Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>Mark had just caught up with Kira when he saw him confront the blonde person, who turned out to be a girl.<p>

_A girl huh? Dammit, I just wonder if being a Natural's bad for my health?_

"What's happening?" Mark asked Kira when he asked the young man.

"She claims that something needs to be checked out..." A booming sound was heard from behind. "And we're cut off from the outside world."

"Ain't that bloody nice?" Mark said before he checked out his radio. "Nothing. Looks like ZAFT's doing a going job like Zeon did in the OYBW..."

"You two come with me." The girl glared at the two before she showed them a closed door with a keypad.

"Whoa..." Kira said when the girl was able to open up the electronic door. "How did he..."

"A hacker?" Mark shrugged his shoulder, shouldering his Orb-made, Metropolitan Police-issued assault carbine. _Good thing I can shoulder this from my left shoulder._

* * *

><p>Cockpit, TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero, somewhere near Heliopolis, Space<p>

* * *

><p>"This is not good..."<p>

Mu cursed under his breath, being alone against several GINNs after he took off. The GINNs took down ODF Mistrals and some of the dispatched AF Realdos before the _Gamow _and _Vesalius_ used their ship-mounted guns to take down the lone Marseille-III ship as it had no offensive weapon systems mounted to put up a good fight.

"All alone. Why do I always end up all alone?" Mu asked to no one as he used his gunbarrels to take down a couple of GINNs dispatched from the _Gamow_. _Now that Luke, Gail and company are down with their Realdos, I can't raise comms... Worse is for the frickin' Titans to come_.

He took aim and fired his weapons at a third GINN, only to hit the left shoulder.

"Damn it!" Mu saw the damaged GINN retreat, covered by a couple more as they fired their M8A3s at him.

"Times like these, I wish those Realdos and GMs were still around for me to distract them for this mission." Mu muttered before he got the gunbarrels back on his flight unit, moving around the GINNs in order to find a way to distract the mobile suits.

* * *

><p>Platform, somewhere in Morgenroete Heliopolis Factory, Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>The girl, Kira and Mark arrived at a platform overlooking the hangar as a gunbattle took place between ZAFT Reds and Greens against OMNI personnel wearing body armor over their Morgenroete employee shirts. So far, the tide was going against the ZAFT team as they taken the OMNI forces inside the factory by surprise.<p>

_Looks like mobile suits. _Mark frowned. _Intel was right on the mark, no thanks to it..._

"I knew it..." The girl went on her knees, frustrated. "The Earth Forces' new prototype mobile weapons." She shouted. "Father, I knew you betrayed us all!"

Some of the OMNI soldiers took aim at the platform from behind.

"Who's that?"

"Kids! How'd they get in here?"

"We'll worry about them later! Just get the Reds and Greens off our backs!"

"Let's move! Kira!" Mark shouted at Kira as the gunfight intensified.

"Right!" Kira dragged the girl with her as they ran off towards the local emergency shelter. Mark covered their backs with the assault carbine.

"Children?" The brown-haired woman muttered. "And an auxiliary police officer..."

She could watch the trio make their way from the platform and towards the local emergency shelter before concentrating her attention back to the firefight.

* * *

><p>Emergency Shelter, near Platform, somewhere in Morgenroete Heliopolis Factory, Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello." Mark said before pressing the intercom for the shelter as it had a green light to indicate there was still room inside. <strong>"My name is Mark Liu of the Orb Metropolitan Auxiliary Police Force. Badge number #20001402. I'm requesting the use of the shelter to take a civilian inside."<strong>

Mark and Kira waited before someone replied on the other line. **"I understand, officer. We'll take her in." **The sliding doors of the shelter elevator opened up.

"Come on." Kira led the girl inside.

"Hold on a second!" The girl. "Wait! I..."

"We'll be fine." Kira insisted, pushing her inside until she was completely inside the shelter elevator. Mark watched Kira's back to make sure no one would shoot them.

"But..."

"I said relax." Kira tried to put a smile on her face once the sliding door. "We'll be fine." He pressed the button on the side of the door to lower it towards the emergency shelter.

"Done?" Mark asked, guarding Kira's back.

"All done, Mark. Let's get out of here."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

The two ran out of the emergency shelter as they made their way towards the platform where they were earlier.

* * *

><p>Platform, somewhere in Morgenroete Heliopolis Factory, Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>"Lieutenant Ramius!"<p>

Mark and Kira heard the name being called out as the two were now on the platform.

"Hey that's her..." Mark told Kira. "Murrue Ramius. Fifth Special Division. She's the one Miss Sumeragi mentioned to keep an eye on."

"I know." Kira nodded. "Thing is where do we start from here?"

"Hey you two!" Murrue called for their attention from the ground. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the shelters!" Kira told Murrue. _I think I've met her before, but I'm not sure where._

"We'll be fine, miss." Mark told Murrue.

"There's nothing left there, officer!" Murrue insisted. A few seconds later, the corridor where Mark and Kira had used previously exploded.

"Shit..." Mark murmured. "We're stuck here for the long run, Kira."

"Agreed." Kira shared Mark's sentiment. The two saw that three of the ZAFT Greens have locked onto them, aiming their MMI-made submachine guns at them. One of them moved in and went on the platform the two were on.

Kira reached for a weapon, a compact pocket pistol from a hidden holster located on the right side of his pants. Taking quick aim, the young Coordinator aimed the PPK-like pistol at the ZAFT Green's leg to disable him. For Kira's luck, the submachine fell from his hands to his feet.

_Now's my chance!_

The brown-haired teenager snatched the submachine gun up and did a quick check on the weapon to make sure the safety was not activated.

"Bastard!" The ZAFT Green was about to lunge at him, combat knife in hand when Kira shouldered the submachine gun and fired it in single shot mode. He watched bullets strike the trooper at the chest with a bullet hitting him in the head.

"Ow..." Mark whispered, firing his carbine at the two remaining ZAFT Greens in order for them to stop firing at him and Kira. Kira later joined with Mark and fired the submachine gun at the ZAFT Greens after they crouched to reduce the risk of being shot, killing both of them while having their booster packs on.

_I understand the officer, but the kid actually fought back..._ Murrue later noted that another OMNI trooper was gunned down. "This way!"

"Kira. Go..." Mark told Kira.

"I know." Kira nodded before he hopped over the railing and prepared to jump at the mobile suit trailer where Murrue was on.

* * *

><p>Highway, somewhere in the outskirts of Heliopolis, Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks to the support of the GINNs and the blitzkrieg tactics the Reds and Greens used against the three trailers, most of the OMNI troops were killed with a few gunned down by the superior numbers of the ZAFT troopers.<p>

"Move in!" Yzak hurled a frag grenade before he went behind an abandoned sedan, killing off several OMNI troops guarding a trailer before he boarded. The Greens covered for Dearka and Nicol as they secured the outskirts.

**"All right." **Yzak told Dearka and Nicol after he secured the GAT-X102 Duel. **"I've got the Duel up and running. What about you guys?"**

**"GAT-X103 Buster Gundam's looking okay and working!" **Dearka told Yzak. **"And not a bad one too, if I make say so myself."**

**"The GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam's okay here in my end." **Nicol added. **"Now it's up to Athrun and Rusty..."  
><strong>

**"They'll be fine." **Yzak frowned since ZAFT Reds are known for performing successful missions with little to no casualties. **"Let's move back with these three mobile suits first."**

**"We've got the mobile suits secured." **The Greens heard a radio transmission from Nicol. **"Cover us until we're able to escape this place."**

**"Copy that." **One of the Greens said in reply after he gestured to his comrades to further delay the advance of surviving OMNI troops. A few of them were alive when they engaged the Greens in order to retake the trailers.

A few minutes later, the mobile suits codenamed Duel, Buster and Blitz stood up and flew away from the highway with their vernier thrusters set to maximum.

"Let's go!" The Greens retreated once the job was done, hurling frag grenades at the surviving OMNI soldiers.

"This time, we're gonna do a better job than those Zeeks did in the OYBW!" One of the Greens shouted after he got his booster pack activated, flying away from the ruined highway.

"You said it right there, mate!" said another ZAFT Green.

The GINNs followed once the job was done, flying back to the _Gamow_.

* * *

><p>Hangar, somewhere in Morgenroete Heliopolis Factory, Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>"Omph!"<p>

Despite being a Coordinator, Kira had tumbled a bit down before he regained his bearings. On the other hand, Mark ran as fast as possible down the steps leading down to the ground. _Ain't gonna go for that since I can risk a broken leg._

Athrun had fired his pistol at Murrue after she previously fired at him, making the former lose his submachine gun. Some of the gunfire from the submachine gun struck Kira when took the bullet for her after the woman was shoved out of the way. He was hit at the right shoulder while he held his pistol.

"KIRA!" Mark shouted, firing the carbine at Athrun. It forced the ZAFT Red to drop his pistol and instead, he drew out his combat knife. Suddenly, he stopped when he saw Kira aiming the pistol at him.

"Kira..." Athrun was surprised and he now hesitated to plunge the combat knife at him.

"Athrun..." Kira too hesitated as well, not wanting to fire his sidearm at him all of a sudden.

It was quiet despite the sound of flames burning up the hangar. Until Murrue fired her sidearm at Athrun since she had an opening. This forced the ZAFT Red to hide from her.

"Get inside!" Murrue told Kira as she manually opened the cockpit of the mobile suit she was in. Athrun, on the other hand, made his retreat to the other trailer where he got access to the second mobile suit.

"What about you?" Kira shouted at Mark as he holstered his pistol.

"I'll be fine!" Mark reassured Kira. "Just get out of here!"

"What's he..." Murrue said, seeing Mark sling his carbine at the back as he ran towards the other ZAFT Red who was previously gunned down.

"If he says he's fine, then he'll be fine." Kira told Murrue as he closed the cockpit, getting the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam to stand up after the latter booted it up.

"Good luck kiddo." Mark whispered, seeing the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam depart as well from the hangar by flying, busting a hole in the place after the Strike departed by walking out of the hangar. He went to check on the downed ZAFT Red, pressing his left index and middle finger on the young teen after he took off the helmet and placed it on the side after he knelt down on the ground.

"Mmmm..." Rusty groaned.

_Seems that he's hit on the right shoulder like Kira. He can still be saved. _

"FREEZE!"

Mark aimed his carbine at the back, seeing "three Morgenroete employees" aiming small arms of an unknown type at him. This time, they didn't have any tac vests or body armor worn over their chest.

"BLUE ON BLUE!" One of them shouted at Mark, who had aimed his carbine until he heard the words for himself.

"Never expected you guys to be here..." The auxiliary officer told the employee, who he recognized to be a fellow agent. "I mean, most of the OMNI troopers are dead already."

"Sumeragi told us that you may need help since the attack already happened, so we moved in ASAP..."

"Kira's fine." Mark insisted. "He's on one of the prototypes." He then pointed to the wounded Rusty. "And he's down and out. Got a shoulder wound, but he can survive."

"Should we take him in?" Another employee asked, hesitating. "I mean I know that we're a counter-terrorist organization and we're suppose to keep the peace, but he's ZAFT..."

"Forget that shit for now." Mark told him. "This ZAFT Red's down and out and he needs medical attention. If the bosses need someone to chew out on later, I'll take care of it."

The employees sighed. "Understood. You better take the fall case this happens..."

"I know." Mark stretched his neck. "Listen, I'm heading out to go after Kira..."

"We'll be fine and take care of this guy. Our infiltration and exfiltration route's still secure."

Chapter 1 END

* * *

><p>PS - Where do I start? I guess I need to thank Solid Shark once again for his use of Section 9 and all in his stories. This gave me more boost to my idea of a counter-terrorist organization that tried to keep the peace idea. Kouryo Sabre gets props up for his story where Kira is an agent of the RAVEN NATION as well alongside Tolle and Flay, which is interesting considering the latter in the story "Gundam SEED: The Shattered Soldiers". But the guy I really need to thank is Xaeta Alexin for his story "Kidou Senshi Gundam Generations". I don't know where he is now, but I wish him well.<p>

Hopefully this won't bog my writing down as I want to add something from each of the Gundam eras (e.g. The elevators and the UN from 00, the Natural/Coordinator problem in SEED, the Titans, Zeon and the legacy of the One Year War from UC). Anyway, please review and let me know how I did. I'm testing this out to see if people will enjoy this. As for the issue of the various Side colonies being together with other space colonies from different eras, let's just say that space is vast and infinite. For now, this fic's influenced by the first seasons of Gundam 00 and UC although most of the base for the story is from the SEED series. For now, let me know if I messed something up.

Go ahead and guess the anti-terrorist unit I'm using for this story as well. It's from another existing franchise. Same thing with the other guys Kira's with. I'll give you a hint. Check the codenames used.

I also invite you guys/gals to read up on my other recent works, mostly on Resident Evil as well.


	2. Side 7 all over again

Mobile Suit Gundam/Kido Senshi Gundam: Peacekeepers

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters and machines of the various Gundam eras belong to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate, Fumihiko Takayama, Takeyuki Kanda, Umanosuke Iida, Mitsuko Kase, Takashi Imanishi, Masashi Mukaeda, Mitsuo Fukuda, Seiji Mizushima, Susumu Yamaguchi, Satoshi Konno, Junichi Kamino, Bandai, Level 5 and Sunrise. I only own one guy and you'll find out more about him later on. Aside from that, other things also belong to me as well but I won't use any custom mobile suits.

Summary:

ZAFT forces under Rau Le Creuset had boldly launched a raid on the Orb Union's only space colony Heliopolis. Everyone else in the colony was caught off guard, including the college students. Will they leave the colony safely without being killed? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 2: Side 7 all over again

* * *

><p>Universal Era Timeline:<p>

* * *

><p>2203:<p>

- Fossils fuels are running low worldwide with worsening environmental problems. Overpopulation continues to become a major issue with a growing lack of natural resources. World War Three occurs on a grand scale worldwide from Asia to the Americas and Europe. The Type S Influenza outbreak occurs.

2211:

- World War Three formally ends with numerous peace treaties written between numerous countries and factions.

2214:

- The first space colony is created as a measure in combating overpopulation. At the same time, the human space colonization program is announced.

2216:

- George Glenn was born in the United States of America.

2220:

- Aeolia Schenberg was born in Brazil.

2259:

- Aeolia Schenberg proposes the use of the combined Orbital Elevator and photovoltaic energy system to solve the lack of energy with the dwindling of fossil. The level of technology available at the time of publication is not advanced enough to realize the project, his theory receives little public attention.

2260:

- While working on the concept of orbital space elevator, Aeolia also works on the development of humanoid machines when he came in contact with an unknown anti-terrorist group before Aeolia started to work with them. It is before the actual production of mobile suits. So historically, he can be viewed as its inventor. In Aeolia's journals, he would call this organization "M", based on the first letter in its name. No one knows what the name of this supposed anti-terrorist group is since government, defense and military officials knew of a covert anti-terrorist group that had long died with the end of the Cold War.

2264:

- Aeolia Schenberg dedicates his life to the advancement of space later disappears from public view. It is speculated that he had settled on another planet and died there, though it is never confirmed.

2268:

- A mission to send the exploration vessel _Europa_ to Jupiter, backed by the Atlantic Federation, is purpose of the mission is for the sake of space exploration. A crew of "M" scientists was secretly deployed among the crew sent for the mission. One of their objectives is to manufacture the GN Drives on Jupiter.

Near the end of the 23rd Century:

- The United Nations formally adopts the "Universal Era" calendar, taking over from the "Anno Domini" calendar.

- Construction work on an international space system called Yggdrasil resumes. Although the UN formalized plans to create the station, major construction work was halted due to World War Three.

- Using the genetic templates from several human donors, living Veda-terminals known as Innovades are created by "M". Among the first batch to be made are the Ribbons-type Innovades, which are made from the genetic make-up of physicist E. A. Ray.

UE 0001:

- With Earth's population at 9.5 billion, an ambitious space colonization program begins. The United Nations work together with NGOs and other groups as the space colonization program is launched.

- The Laplace Space Station is built in Earth's Orbit. Ricardo Marcenas is elected as the first Secretary-General of the Universal Era. During the calendar change ceremony, terrorists use solar powered explosives to destroy the Laplace Space Station, killing all of the inhabitants. One survivor, Syam Vist, comes across the Universal Era charter (_Laplace's Box_), which dictates that the inhabitants of space should be given self-governance without interference from the Earth. Realizing that the words contain the power to destroy the UN's influence, Syam takes the document with him into hiding and marries into the influential Vist Family.

- "M" investigates the terrorist bombing and turns up evidence of an inside job. They relay this information to the UN Security Council and to Interpol, arresting most of the terrorists involved. No organization has claimed responsibility.

UE 0002:

- The Colony Management Corporation (CMC) is established by the United Nations as the main representative in colony construction-related tasks.

- Several scientists have announced that they were able to create a working vaccine to combat the Type S Influenza.

- George Glenn is nominated for a Nobel Prize.

UE 0003:

- Several power blocs emerge, changing the course of global order forever. The first power bloc countries to be created consist of the Atlantic Federation and the European Federation. Other power bloc countries followed with the establishment of the United States of South America, Human Reform League, Republic of East Asia, Sanc Kingdom and the United Emirates of Orb. The last power bloc countries formed include the Middle Eastern Union, United Oceanic States, North African Union and the South African Union. Antarctica is the continent left untouched as the blocs agreed to leave it as a neutral area for peaceful purposes, including scientific research, following the rules of the Antarctic Treaty System.

- "M" creates Veda, an A.I. system based on the research and theories done by Aeolia Schenberg.

UE 0004:

- In separate press conference, the Atlantic Federation, European Federation and the Human Reform announced that they would start creating orbital elevators as a basis for solar energy acquisition and for orbital transportation, using the notes of Aeolia Schenberg.

- In another separate press conference, the North African Union, South African Union, Republic of East, United States of South America, United Oceanic States, United Emirates of Orb and the Sanc Kingdom have remarked that mass drivers will be created for transportation. They do not provide any comments on energy supplies based on AF, EF and HRL's comments to use orbital elevators to provide solar energy. Only the Middle Eastern Union does not announce anything, relying on fossil fuels.

UE 0005:

- George Glenn joined the Atlantic Federation military, serving with the Atlantic Federation Air Force (AFAF).

- The United States of South America begins construction of their orbital elevator in Panama.

- The Republic of East Asia begins construction of their orbital elevator in Taiwan.

UE 0006:

- The Atlantic Federation begins construction of the orbital elevator, somewhere in Canada. They also announce the construction of their mass driver.

- The European Federation follows with construction of the orbital elevator in Austria. They also announce the construction of their mass driver.

UE 0007:

- The Human Reform League begins construction of their orbital elevator in Cambodia. They also announce the construction of their mass driver.

- The North African Union begins construction of their orbital elevator in Algeria. They also announce the construction of their mass driver.

- The South African Union begins construction of their orbital elevator in Tanzania near Victoria Lake.

UE 0008:

- Construction of Side 1 (L1) Bunch 1 (Shangri-La) space colony is completed.

- Construction of Yggdrasil is completed.

- The United Emirates of Orb begins construction of their mass driver.

- The Sanc Kingdom begins construction of their mass driver in Finland.

UE 0009:

- Zeon Zum Deikun and Anton Flanagan were born.

- The Jupiter Energy Fleet is reorganized as the Jupiter Development Enterprise Group.

- The United Oceanic States begins construction of their mass driver somewhere in central Australia.

UE 0010:

- Construction of lunar cities such as Copernicus and Von Braun begin.

- George Glenn is employed by the Atlantic Federation's Federal Aeronautics and Space Administration (FASA).

- GN Drives are completed and sent back to Earth via an unmanned capsules. Around ten were made, covertly collected by "M". Plans were made to create more GN Drives.

UE 0012:

- The Junk Guild is established to ensure the upkeep, maintenance and salvage of any the technology forming the infrastructure of the Universal Era. JG leaders, at the same time, were able to ensure its neutrality from any faction in the era.

UE 0014:

- The construction of all lunar cities had been completed.

- The Lunar Economic Development Authority (LEDA), an independent non-governmental organization, is established.

UE 00015:

- The population of the space colonies reaches 1½ million.

- FASA launches a Jupiter exploration project and announces the development of the exploration ship _Tsiolkovsky_. George Glenn is to be the ship's chief designer, and the space station Yggdrasil will serve as the construction site.

UE 0016:

- The United Nations creates the Frontier Settlement Transport Bureau (FSTB).

UE 0017.06.18:

- One-millionth "Spacenoid" baby born in Side 2 (L4).

- Side 1 (L1) Bunch 1 (Shangri-La) selected as site of Olympiad LII, the first to be held off the Earth.

UE 0018:

- The United Nations announces the disbanding of the Department of Peacekeeping Operations or DPO. In its place, the Oppose Militancy and Neutralize Invasion is the standing military force of the UN, which consist of land, sea, air and space forces. Among its members include the Atlantic and European Federations, Republic of East Asia, United States of South America and the South African Union. Neutral nations and the space colonies have protested OMNI's establishment since it violates the UN's stance in being a neutral organization. In a press conference, OMNI officers have promised that they will do their work in the spirit of their DPO predecessors. The UN Police Division is also abolished, being replaced with the OMNI Police Division.

- "M" begins reestablishment of covert terrestrial bases lost during the Cold War.

UE 0019:

- Ian Vashti was born in the European Federation on 1/21/19.

- OMNI member state militaries had reorganized themselves, most of them having their pre-UE weapons and equipment replaced with "new" weapons and equipment.

- Another mission was sent to Jupiter, this time a joint one from the European Federation and the Republic of East Asia. This time, the crew are "M" personnel with orders to ensure GN Drives can be made.

UE 0020:

- The population of the space colonies reaches 50 million.

- The S2 Influence mutates and current vaccines are deemed useless against it.

- The Dana O'Shee Military Service or DOMS, a known PMC from the pre-UE era, re-establishes itself after it was bought under a corporate takeover. DOMS relocates itself in the United Oceanic States from the Atlantic Federation. "M" manages to acquire most of its assets without a problem since most of its personnel used to be "M" agents from the Cold War.

UE 0021:

- As George Glenn departs for Jupiter aboard the Tsiolkovsky, he reveals the existence of Coordinators, and releases the necessary genetic engineering techniques onto the worldwide network. The world is thrown into chaos by these events.

- In the name of environmental protection, the pressure group Blue Cosmos declares itself adamantly opposed to Coordinator technology.

UE 0022:

- An international conference is held to discuss the Coordinator controversy issue. A protocol on genetic modification is adopted, totally prohibiting the manipulation of human genes. Nonetheless, some wealthy individuals secretly have their children turned into Coordinators.

- A hospital in Chicago which has secretly been creating Coordinators has been saved from arson when armed men caught the arsonists before they could perpetrate the act. The men had been involved with Blue Cosmos according to their confessions. An organization called "M" has been credited for saving the hospital.

- Siegel Clyne was born in the Sanc Kingdom.

UE 0025:

- The Frontier Settlement Transport Bureau (FSTB) is privatized, which becomes the Space Transport Enterprise Group (STEP).

- The space industry heats up, and construction of numerous space colonies begins at Lagrange point 4.

- The population of the space colonies reaches 500 million.

- Patrick Zala was secretly born in the Atlantic Federation.

UE 0026:

- The _Tsiolkovsky _reaches Jupiter and discovers the fossil known as Evidence 01. The world is again thrown into chaos, and FASA orders the Tsiolkovsky to bring back the fossil.

- The United States of South America concludes construction of their mass driver.

- The Republic of East Asia concludes construction of their mass driver.

UE 0027:

- The Space Transport Enterprise Group is reorganized again. An independent non-governmental organization, the Public Corporation of Space Transport (PCST), is established.

- The North African Union concludes construction of their mass driver.

- The South African Union concludes construction of their mass driver.

UE 0028:

- Construction of Side 2 (L4) Bunch 1 space colony is completed.

- Joyce B. Moreno was born.

- The United Emirates of Orb concludes construction of their mass driver.

- The Sanc Kingdom concludes construction of their mass driver.

UE 0029:

- The United Oceanic States concludes construction of their mass driver.

- The Arkansas-class and the Des Moines-class cruisers are adopted by the OMNI Navy. Plans to create an aircraft carrier-type ship have started.

- The United Emirates of Orb starts construct of Heliopolis in Lagrange 3.

UE 0030:

- Construction of Side 3 (Munzo Province) begins in L2 using Minovsky "closed-type" design.

- Construction of the Spengler-class ship, which would be an aircraft carrier-type ship, have started.

- The Deep Space Survey and Development Organization is created, a neutral organization established for the purpose of "advancing the frontier" from survey and development of regions beyond the orbit of Mars. The DSSD aims for the advancement of nations, religions and races.

UE 0031:

- The Atlantic and European Federations have completed construction of their orbital elevators.

- Construction of the Fraser-class destroyer ship has started.

UE 0033:

- The Middle Eastern Union meets with United Nations officials on economic assistance to gain access to energy resources. UN officials agreed to assist them if reforms would be met. The meeting takes place in Azadistan. Due to the nature of the meeting, "M" has been approached to assist in protecting the dignitaries, which they agreed to.

- The Atlantic Federation and the European Federation begins to work together in creating a Himalaya-class ship for their navies.

UE 0034:

- George Glenn returns from Jupiter with Evidence 01. The fossil is taken to the Zodiac research colony at Lagrange point 5 for detailed examination.

- The United Emirates of Orb announces plan to construct an orbital elevator. Details are not revealed.

UE 0035:

- The world's religious authorities gather at the Palestine Conference, but are unable to reach any conclusions, and their influence begins to wane. Tolerance for Coordinators spreads throughout the world, and the first Coordinator boom begins.

- The space industry heats up, and construction of numerous space colonies begins at Lagrange point 4.

- Alejandro Corner was born in the Atlantic Federation on 4/11/35.

- Ali Al-Saachez was born.

UE 0036:

- The restrictions on George Glenn are lifted, and he begins examining Evidence 01 at Zodiac.

- The colony's extraterrestrial research organization expands into a huge research facility.

- The meeting between Middle Eastern Union and United Nations officials end without major progress, partly due to the MEU's lack of progress. MEU denies the charges. But both parties agree to meet again to work things out.

UE 0037:

- The Human Reform League completes construction of their orbital elevator.

- "M" begins creation of first space bases.

- The European Federation-Republic of East Asia mission returns back to Earth. "M" covertly acquires around 15 GN Drives.

UE 0038:

- The Atlantic Federation establishes a lunar base in the Ptolemaeus Crater, drawing international condemnation, and unveils its first series of mobile armors. Earth's major powers begin a space arms race, and the European Federation begins the construction of Artemis.

- OMNI begins construction of a Juneau-class submarine.

UE 0039:

- The Middle Eastern Union meets with United Nations officials attend another round of talks in New York. Some reports of progress in the talks were seen as signs of encouragement.

- The Atlantic Federation, European Federation and the Human Reform League began research on making mobile suits for their own militaries.

- The European Federation takes the lead in mobile suit production, first making the AEU-05/92 AEU Hellion Initium. It's the first mobile suit with flight-capable transformation. The EF military creates mobile suit companies for the Hellion Initium.

- The Atlantic Federation concludes the construction of their mass driver in the United States.

- The European Federation concludes the construction of their mass driver in Switzerland.

UE 0040:

- 40% of the human population (roughly 5 billion people) have emigrated to space.

- With the completion of the orbital elevators in the Atlantic Federation, European Federation and the Human Reform League, an embargo is launched by the United Nations against fossil fuels. This affects the Middle Eastern Union greatly, since it depends on fossil fuels for domestic and international energy needs.

- Construction of the Spengler-class ship is complete, placed in service with the OMNI Navy.

- Rumors suggest that OMNI is planning to create another submarine. The class name is unknown.

- The Human Reform League concludes the construction of their mass driver in Vietnam.

UE 0041:

- The orbit of asteroid 3 Juno is altered to send it to the Earth Sphere.

- The Zodiac research colony is further expanded. George Glenn announces his concept for a new type of Space Colony, and construction of these new colonies begins. This project is funded mainly by the Atlantic Federation, the European Federation and the Republic of East Asia, and the new L5 colony cluster is to be managed by representatives of these sponsor nations.

- Murata Azrael was born in the Atlantic Federation.

- Linda Vashti was born.

UE 0042:

- Half of the total human population now lives in space.

- Ere-ism, the philosophy that the Earth is sacred and that humanity should leave it in peace, begins to spread.

- The First Solar War begins. The European Federation declares war on the Human Reform League, backed by the United Oceanic States and the North African Union. Reports of mercenaries fighting for both sides were confirmed.

- Talks between the Middle Eastern Union and the United Nations are temporarily suspended.

- Construction of Heliopolis is now complete.

UE 0043:

- The first generation of Coordinators, born in secrecy, reach maturity and begin to excel in every scientific, artistic, and athletic field. The differences between Coordinators and Naturals thus become very clear, and critical voices emerge.

- Al Da Flaga visits the Mendel colony at Lagrange point 4. He commissions Dr. Ulen Hibiki, the chief researcher of GARM R&D, to create a clone of himself by assisting him with funds. Rau La Flaga is born later this year.

- Patrick Zala and Siegel Clyne, participating in the construction of new colonies at Lagrange point 5, meet for the first time.

- Mu La Flaga was born in the Atlantic Federation on 11/29/43.

UE 0044:

- The asteroid Juno - later known as Luna II - is placed in Earth orbit to help with space colony construction.

- The Minovsky Physics Society is founded at the Side 3 colony cluster.

- Marriages among first-generation Coordinators produce a purebred second generation, who soon prove to have inherited their parents' abilities.

- Construction of the Fraser-class destroyer ship is complete, placed into service with the OMNI Navy.

UE 0045:

- Zeon Zum Deikun begins to propagate his philosophy of Contolism, a synthesis of Ere-ism (the philosophy that the Earth is sacred and that humanity should leave it in peace) and Side-ism (the belief the Sides should be treated as sovereign nations). Most of the colonies embrace it, but the United Nations and OMNI prohibit any of his writings from being published by member countries. Neutral nations tolerate the publication and distribution of Deikun's writings.

- The European Federation creates the AEU-05/00 AEU Hellion Medium to replace the Hellion Initium.

- Leesa Kujo aka Sumeragi Lee Noriega was born in Spain, European Federation on 8/24/55.

- Casval Rem Deikun aka Char Aznable was born in Side 3 on 09/20/45.

- Murrue Ramius was born in the Atlantic Federation on 10/2/45.

UE 0046:

- The first ten space colonies (later known as Aprilius City) of the new L5 cluster are completed. These colonies, dubbed PLANTs or Productive Location Ally on Nexus Technology, are intended to serve as large-scale production sites. The one thing they don't make is food, which the PLANTs are strictly prohibited from producing and which must be imported entirely from Earth.

- The PLANTs dispatch their Jupiter Fleet to collect energy from the planet's surface.

- Development of the Minovsky-Ionesco fusion reactor begins.

- Natarle Badgiruel was born in the Atlantic Federation on 12/24/46.

- Bright Noa was born in Hong Kong.

- Lasse Aeon was born.

UE 0047:

- The estimated Coordinator population now exceeds ten million.

- Anti-Coordinator organizations begin carrying out acts of terrorism against the PLANTs. Since they have no political autonomy and are thoroughly demilitarized, the PLANTs are unable to defend themselves, and the Coordinators working in the PLANTs become increasingly dissatisfied. Side 3 politicians, including Zeon Zum Deikun condemned the attacks and warned the United Nations about the situation.

- Marina Ismail was born in Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union on 1/12/47.

- The Dylandy twins (Neil/Lyle) were born in Ireland, European Federation on 3/3/47.

- Mirai Yashima was born in Japan, Republic of East Asia.

- Kai Shiden was born.

UE 0048:

- Artesia Som Deikun aka Sayla Mass born in Side 3 on 09/12/48.

- The Human Reform League rolled out the first mobile suit, the MSJ-04 Fantom. The first mobile suit companies are created in the HRL military.

- The Republic of East Asia and the United Emirates of Orb broker a ceasefire between the European Federation and the Human Reform League, ending the First Solar War.

- The Himalaya-class aircraft carrier is placed in service with the Atlantic and European Federation navies.

UE 0049:

- Amuro Ray was born in Prince Rupert, British Columbia, Atlantic Federation on 11/4/49.

- Hong Long was born in China, Human Reform League on 12/26/49.

- Christian Sierra was born.

- Talks resume once again between the Middle Eastern Union and the United Nations in New York. There is progress between the two power blocs, resulting in an agreement between them.

- The "Mars Tragedy" occurs. A space ship is afflicted with a incurable virus near the planet Mars. After pleas for help went unanswered, colony construction worker Robert Stad, Sr. ventures out to the ship and finds a young woman still alive. The Atlantic Federation blames the incident on the woman and she is sentenced to life in prison. The woman would later be given an invitation to join "M" with the codename of Marlene Vlady.

UE 0050:

- The human population reaches 11 billion people, 9 billion of whom have emigrated to space. The following year, the United Nations halts construction of new space colonies, and the colonization program is effectively ended.

- Hayato Kobayashi was born in Japan, Republic of East Asia on 10/31/0050.

- Fraw Bow was born in Side 7.

- Lichtendahl Tsery was born.

- The Human Reform League rolled out the MSER-04 Anf, which partially replaces the MSJ-04 Fantom after a majority of them were modified to Anf standards.

UE 0051:

- Zeon Zum Deikun moves to Side 3 to spread his ideology. Deikun argues that humanity should complete its migration to space, and that the space colonies should be treated as independent nations.

- OMNI space forces were stationed at the PLANTs and Side 3 to show a military presence. Massive protests take place at the colonies, rejecting their presence. After scores of protests with reports and accounts of brutality at the hands of OMNI Police ant-riot officers stationed at the colonies, they were withdrawn before the end of the year by moderate OMNI leaders. Blue Cosmos and other anti-Coordinator groups protest this move.

- The European Federation rolled out the AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuum, replacing the Hellion Initium and Medium.

- The Atlantic Federation rolled out prototypes for a future mobile suit in the AF military, which consists of the YMS-01A Union Flag and the YMS-02 Union Blast.

UE 0052:

- The Zodiac Alliance is formed in the PLANTs.

- Siegel Clyne and Patrick Zala become leaders of a Supreme Council faction which seeks independence from the sponsor nations. Research into the military applications of mobile suits begins.

- Scharnhorst Buch founds the Buch Konzern space salvage business.

- The United Nations refuses a motion to accept any form of colonial autonomy.

- Allelujah Haptism was born in Almaty, Kazakhstan, Human Reform League on 2/27/52.

- The AF-01 Mongoose entered service with the OMNI Air Force.

UE 0053:

- Despite protection by "M" during a public event, George Glenn is assassinated by a young Natural who is angry because he was not born as a Coordinator. Widespread anti-Coordinator terrorism takes place on the Earth and in the colonies. "M" takes immediate action to halt these events. Side 3 and PLANT politicians condemn George Glenn's assassination and calls for the arrest of Blue Cosmos leaders and members.

- Marie Parcafy (who would be Soma Peries eventually) was born in the Human Reform League. Uncovered intelligence reports suggest that she was born in a HRL Super Soldier Program facility as part of a covert war against the Atlantic Federation, which had a super soldier program of its own.

- The European Federation rolled out the AEU-09 AEU Enact, which begins to partially replaces the Hellion Perpetuum. The old Hellion models are sold to any nation or group that can afford them.

- The Second Solar War begins. The European Federation declares war on the Human Reform League, backed by the Atlantic Federation and the United States of South America. The United Oceanic States and the Middle Eastern Union back the Human Reform League. Reports confirm the presence of a terrorist group called the KPSA fighting alongside MEU forces. For the first time, mobile suits are used in an actual war alongside conventional military vehicles. Unconfirmed reports of child soldiers from the AF and the HRL were not confirmed or denied, as well as mercenaries fighting for both sides.

UE 0054:

- Side 3 declares independence as the Republic of Zeon. A militia, the Colony Republican Guard, is formed. The United Nations adopts the Bardot Policy and applies economic sanctions against Side 3 (L2).

- Blue Cosmos adopt an anti-Spacenoid policy, especially towards Side 3.

- The Human Reform League rolled out the MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type, which replaces the Fantom and the Anf in HRL service. Like the Hellion, the two are sold to any nation or group that can afford them.

- Nicol Amalfi was born in Maius City of the PLANT on 3/1/54.

- Dearka Elsman was born in Februarius City of the PLANT on 3/29/54.

- Wang Liu Mei was born in China, Human Reform League on 7/9/54.

- Sai Argyle was born in the United Emirates of Orb on 7/20/54.

- Yzak Joule was born in Martius City of the PLANT on 8/8/54.

- Rusty Mackenzie was born in the PLANT on 9/1/54.

UE 0055:

- The PLANTs follow the footsteps of the Republic of Zeon and declare their independence. The Bardot Policy is also applied towards them.

- The Zodiac Alliance is reformed as ZAFT or Zodiac Alliance for Freedom Treaty.

- Religious authorities claim that the Type S2 outbreak is a divine punishment, and public opinion again turns against genetic modification. The Torino Protocol is adopted, and genetic modification is once again prohibited anywhere on Earth. Anti-Coordinator sentiments increase among the Naturals.

- Lacus Clyne was born in Aprilius City of the PLANT on 2/5/55.

- Soran Ibrahim aka Setsuna F. Seiei was born in the Krugis Republic, Middle Eastern Union on 4/7/55.

- Kira and Cagalli Hibiki born in the United Emirates of Orb on 5/18/55.

- Kuzzey Buskirk was born in the United Emirates of Orb on 8/25/55.

- Athrun Zala was born in December City of the PLANT on 10/29/55.

UE 0056:

- The Atlantic Federation conducts tests on the YMS-01A Union Flag and the YMS-02 Union Blast to see which mobile suit would be adopted. During one part of the test, the Union Blast malfunctions and kills the test pilot. Despite this incident, more tests are conducted on the Union Flag, which is eventually adopted.

- The Atlantic Federation begins testing on another mobile suit, different from the Union Flag. Details are not revealed since the mobile suit had been created with some tests for a year.

- Economic aid by the United Nations towards the Middle Eastern Union would have begun, but is temporarily suspended to the Middle Eastern Union's involvement in the Second Solar War.

UE 0057:

- Feldt Grace was born.

- The Atlantic Federation rolled out the VMS-15 Union Realdo, which is based on the Hellion Perpetuum. The European Federation accuses the Atlantic Federation of espionage. Eventually, things were settled between the two power blocs. The AF military follows the footsteps of the EF and the HRL in creating mobile suit companies.

- Construction of the United Emirates of Orb's orbital elevator begins.

UE 0058:

- A Type S2 influenza vaccine is successfully developed in the PLANTs, and delivery of the vaccine to Earth's surface begins under protection from "M" operatives. Nonetheless, anti-Coordinator sentiments remain strong, and Coordinators remaining on Earth begin leaving for space for either the PLANT, Zeon or neutral nations that don't have any anti-Coordinator policies.

- KPSA launches a series of bombings against OMNI member states for their involvement in the Solar Wars, except for the Republic of East Asia. Among the cities targeted by the KPSA included Dublin, Ireland. The Dylandy family was a victim of the attack, leaving Neil and Lyle orphans. "M" mobilizes to hunt down and arrest all known KPSA terrorists with some success.

UE 0059:

- The Republic of East Asia announces in a press conference in Osaka, Japan that REA scientists were able to harness a new energy source called Enertron. In response to this, KPSA launches a series of terrorist attacks towards REA scientists involved in harnessing Enertron. The attacks also targeted REA embassies/consulates throughout all the power blocs, including the Principality of Zeon and the PLANT. "M" continues to assist law enforcement and intelligence agencies in hunting down KPSA terrorists.

- A biohazard breaks out inside the Mendel colony at Lagrange point 4. Numerous casualties ensue, and the colony is abandoned, then sterilized with a massive bombardment of X-rays. The involvement of Blue Cosmos is rumored with the use of a WMD. "M" investigates the incident.

- Via Hibiki, Dr. Ulen Hibiki's wife, entrusts her children Kira and Cagalli to the care of her sister and brother-in-law, Caridad and Haruma Yamato. Kira eventually remained with the Yamatos while Cagalli remained with Uzumi Nara Athha to protect the Hibiki siblings from being targeted. "M" is contacted by Attha and requests assistance in ensuring the safety of the twins and keep an eye on Via. They agree.

UE 0060:

- OMNI coverts Luna II into a military base. At the same time, the United Nations launches the Year 60 Armament Reinforcement Plan, spearheaded by OMNI.

- The Second Solar War ends. The United Emirates of Orb broker a ceasefire, followed by a peace treaty between all the factions involved.

- Economic aid by the United Nations resumes to the Middle Eastern Union.

UE 0061.01.20:

- The Colony Republican Guard is elevated to the status of a full-fledged military, the Zeon Elite Force (ZEF).

- Alien Exclusion Act passed.

- The Type 61 enters service with the OMNI Army as its main battle tank.

UE 0061.02.19:

- The PLANTs Jupiter Energy Fleet returns. They were able to return with helium³, hydrogen and methane. As an act of goodwill between fellow Spacenoids, the PLANTs assisted the Republic of Zeon with energy needs should their energy resources be discontinued from the Earth.

UE 0061.03.06:

- OMNI conducts a naval review. The new spaceships developed as part of the Year 60 Armament Reinforcement Plan take center stage.

- The Republic of Zeon covertly sends out their own Jupiter Energy Fleet.

UE 0061.04.02:

- OMNI rolled out the FF-S3 Saberfish aerospace fighter as the official fighter for OMNI's Air Force.

UE 0062.04.01:

- Zeon Elite Force Academy (ZEFA) founded in Side 3 (L2).

UE 0062.04.03:

- The PLANTs become major sources of Earth's energy and manufactured goods. The sponsor nations continue to reap ever greater benefits, and impose ever heavier quotas on the PLANTs. Meanwhile, other nations grow increasingly resentful of the sponsor nations' monopoly profits. Zeon protests the actions of the sponsor nations, calling them "greedy" when they also begin to impose quotas on them as well.

UE 0062.04.29:

- The SVMS-01 Union Flag is adopted by the Atlantic Federation to slowly replace the Realdo as the main mobile suit.

- OMNI completes construction of the Juneau-class submarine. OMNI sells some of it to the OMNI member states.

UE 0063.01.10:

- The researchers of the Minovsky Physics Society observe a unique electromagnetic effect, which leads to the discovery of the Minovsky particle.

- A political schism between Zeon Zum Deikun and the influential Zabi family is made public.

UE 0063.03.07:

- Zeon Zum Deikun dies of unknown causes (possibly assassinated) and is succeeded by former adviser Degwin Sodo Zabi, whose second son, Sasro, is assassinated in what appears to be an act of revenge by Deikun's followers.

- The existence of the Minovsky particle is confirmed.

UE 0063.08.09:

- Degwin Sodo Zabi declares himself sovereign and establishes the Principality of Zeon. Zeon Zum Deikun's followers are purged, and his children Casval and Artesia Deikun are taken to Earth by Zinba Ral and his wife, who purchase the Mass family name and adopt them as Edward and Sayla.

- The ZEF becomes the cadre of a new and vastly expanded Zeon Military Force (ZMF).

- The Principality of Zeon dispatches its first Jupiter Fleet to collect helium from the planet's atmosphere.

UE 0063.08.13:

- The Principality of Zeon successfully experiments with the Minovsky effect, using the dispersion of Minovsky particles to jam radar.

UE 0063.08.26:

- The PLANTs complete the first prototype mobile suit, the YMF-01B Proto GINN.

UE 0063.09.03:

- The validity of Minovsky physics is confirmed by the discovery of the "M" particle.

UE 0063.09.10:

- Siegel Clyne is elected chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council. The PLANT Supreme Council, now dominated by ZAFT members, votes to make autonomy and trading independence its highest priorities. The sponsor nations respond with a show of armed force, but the PLANTs carry out a military expansion of their own, and a standoff ensues.

UE 0063.09.12:

- Blue Cosmos grows in strength. Its ranks expand to the hundreds of thousands, and persecution of Coordinators living on Earth intensifies. As a result, almost all Coordinators emigrate to the PLANTs.

- Chairman Clyne makes secret arrangements to exchange imports of food and exports of manufactured goods with all-pro PLANT/Zeon nations including the Human Reform League, Middle Eastern Union, United Oceanic States, United Emirates of Orb, Sanc Kingdom and the United States of South America. Learning of these arrangements, the sponsor nations demand the dismissal of Chairman Clyne, the dissolution of the PLANT Supreme Council, and the complete renunciation of autonomy for the PLANTs. These demands are rejected by the PLANTs.

UE 0063.09.15:

- A cargo convoy carrying food from South America to the PLANTs was destroyed, claiming the lives of hundreds of Coordinators. The incident was called the Mandelbrot Incident. "M" had been requested by the PLANTs for convoy protection. They failed to protect the convoy as they had been ambushed.

- In response to the Mandelbrot Incident, ZAFT is reorganized under Patrick Zala's leadership, and combined with the PLANTs' domestic security operations to become a military organization equipped with mobile suits.

UE 0063.11.01:

- In the asteroid belt, the Principality of Zeon begins construction of the asteroid base Axis as a way-station for its Jupiter Fleet.

- Prominent Zeon scientist Y.T. Minovsky defects to the Federation, creating a scandal in the Zeon Principality. Rumors were said that Zeon commandos were deployed to Earth to locate and assassinate Minovsky.

UE 0063.11.04:

- The Principality of Zeon rolled out the HT-01B Magella Attack for Earth-based battles as their main battle tank. ZAFT buys a few of these from Zeon for their future terrestrial battles.

UE 0063.12.09:

- The Principality of Zeon completes their own prototype mobile suit, the MS-01.

UE 0063.12.15:

- After surviving a terror attack by an anti-Coordinator organization called the Purists within the PLANTs, Patrick Zala sends his son Athrun to attend a preparatory school at the lunar city Copernicus. Here, Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala meet for the first time.

UE 0064.01.20:

- The Republic of Zeon Jupiter Energy Fleet returns back, unaware of the political changes that took place back when Side 3 was still a Republic. Degwin Sodo Zabi welcomes the fleet back personally, calling them "heroes" regardless of their anxiety of the new Principality.

UE 0064.01.22:

- The Principality of Zeon conducts tests of its prototype mobile suits. The EMS-04 Zudah is rejected in favor of the YMS-05 Zaku I.

UE 0064.01.27:

- The Principality of Zeon commissions its first Musai-class space cruiser, a warship designed to carry mobile suits. Likewise, they have also decided to mass produce the MS-05 Zaku I.

- In a similar manner, the PLANT commissions the first Nazca-class space cruiser.

UE 0064.01.29:

- The ZMF begins development of new weapons for use within a Minovsky particle field.

- The Minovsky-Ionescu compact fusion reactor is completed.

- Gihren Zabi proclaims his "Survival of the Selected" theory. His work was condemned on the basis that the theory was based on Hitler's Mein Kampf, which is not allowed to be published anywhere on Earth and on UN-backed colonies. Gihren's writings were officially published in the Principality and in the PLANTs.

UE 0064.02.10:

- OMNI rolled out production models of the RB-79 Ball and the TS-MA2 Moebius as the main weapon of their mobile weapon forces.

UE 0064.02.12:

- A terrorist attack is carried out in Zum City towards the Zabi family and pro-Zabi officials. Zeon Public Safety detective announce that the Purists are responsible for this attack. Subsequent investigation turns up another group that assisted the Purists, but were not able to find the group's name as ZPS detectives find out later that the suggestion of another group was fake.

UE 0064.02.21:

- The United Nations rejects a motion for colonial autonomy.

- Construction plan for Side 7 (L3) announced.

UE 0064.02.25:

- The Principality of Zeon announces a state of national mobilization in a proclamation given by Sovereign Zabi. The Zeon military is divided into a Space Attack Force commanded by Dozle Zabi, and a Mobile Assault Force led by Kycilia Zabi.

- Patrick Zala calls Athrun back from Copernicus. Due to the deteriorating situation, the Yamato family also leaves Copernicus, and relocates to the resource satellite Heliopolis.

UE 0064.02.27:

- The PLANT Supreme Council issues an order for all able-bodied men and women in ZAFT to be mobilized at once.

UE 0064.02.28:

- The Riah Revolution takes place. A Nationalist faction seizes control of the local military force in Side 6 (L4), inciting a civil war with Federation loyalists. ZAFT and Zeon backs the Nationalists, deploying a squad of MS-05B Zaku Is and YMF-01B Proto GINNs to block incoming OMNI forces. The Nationalists win and Side 6 declares independence as the Riah Republic, which the United Nations recognizes eventually.

- During the blockade, OMNI forces were able to secure data on PLANT and Zeon-based mobile suit technology.

UE 0064.03.03:

- The Principality of Zeon and the PLANT rolled out prototypes MS-06A Zaku IIs and ZGMF-1017 GINNs.

UE 0064.04.01:

- The Principality of Zeon and the PLANT rolled out final versions of the MS-05B Zaku I and YMF-01B Proto GINN before closing their production lines permanently.

UE 0064.04.10:

- Following several tests and trials, the MS-06 Zaku II and the ZGMF-1017 GINN are officially mass produced. PLANT and Zeon scientists have worked together throughout the course of making these mobile suits, partially based on experience in the Riah Revolution.

UE 0064.04.17:

- The PLANTs' energy production department is destroyed by Blue Cosmos terrorism. The PLANT Supreme Council proposes a temporary suspension of exports, but the sponsor nations reject the suggestion, sending the PLANTs into a severe energy crisis. When the PLANTs' engineers carry out a coordinated sabotage campaign, the sponsor nations respond by threatening the PLANTs with their fleet of Moebius mobile armors. Zeon military engineers were covertly sent to the PLANTs to assist them in getting energy production back up.

UE 0064.04.21:

- A terrorist attack on a peace conference in Granada was thwarted by "M" agents prior to a conference between UN and PLANT/Zeon representatives.

UE 0064.04.27:

- Accusations from the UN and OMNI blame both the PLANT and Zeon for trying to undermine the peace conference in Granada. Both colonies deny the accusations. Blue Cosmos and the Purists claim joint responsibility for the attack.

UE 0064.05.04:

- Inter-colony transportation accidents become frequent. It is suggested that it's due to secret maneuvers by the PLANT and Zeon.

UE 0064.05.11:

- Blue Cosmos claims responsibility for the attempted terrorist attack in Granada. But when "M" covertly reports of evidence with Blue Cosmos backing from sponsor nations, the PLANTs halt all resource exports. The sponsor nations, which have become dependent on the PLANTs for all such production, are rendered destitute. Zeon condemns the attack and also halts resource exports to the sponsor nations.

UE 0064.05.13:

- OMNI begins to strengthen colony garrisons due to orders given from the UN Security Council.

UE 0064.05.24:

- The Principality of Zeon uses armed force to suppress a rebellion at Side 3's Kintzem colony. Zeon Public Safety Department detectives find evidence that OMNI intelligence agencies were partially responsible for the rebellion. The PLANTs give political support to Zeon after hearing about the news from their embassy in Zum City.

UE 0064.06.02:

- The Third Solar War begins. The Atlantic Federation and the United States of South America engages the Middle Eastern Union. The Republic of East Asia joins in the war effort alongside the AF and the USSA. The North African Union backs the MEU. The Human Reform League sends some token forces to back the MEU and the NAU. Reports of PLANT/Zeon nationals fighting alongside MEU/NAU forces are also reported. The presence of child soldiers are once again reported in all factions, including the KPSA.

Among those involved with the KPSA include Fon Spaak and Setsuna F. Seiei.

UE 0064.07.01:

- A civil war in the Krugis Republic breaks out after the government collapses with fighting between Krugis security forces and rebels due to lack of reforms and energy due to fossil fuels being embargoed. KPSA is involved in the civil war.

UE 0064.07.12:

- OMNI creates another submarine known as the Graham-class. It is slowly being placed in service with the OMNI Navy together with the Juneau-class.

UE 0064.07.19:

- The OMNI member states began to re-equip their forces with weapons and equipment appropriated from OMNI, most of them either not greatly used by them or had been phased out of service due to the adoption of better weapons/equipment.

- The Type 61A2 entered service with the OMNI Army, having better transmissions and sloped armor. The 150mm dual cannons remains.

UE 0065.01.01:

- Representatives of the PLANTs and the Principality of Zeon meet in Aprilius One, where they jointly sign a declaration of independence from the United Nations. The UN and OMNI condemns this and says that their declaration is not valid.

- Blue Cosmos leader Murata Azrael covertly orders an attack on the PLANT and Zeon's agricultural space colonies, Junius 7 and Azzurro. The attacks killed a total of 494,170 people. The One Year Bloody War begins.

- The Principality of Zeon and the PLANTs retaliates against OMNI, launching surprise attacks on Side 1, 2, and 4 to take down OMNI garrisons. During this first week of the war, the indiscriminate use of nuclear, biological, and chemical weapons claims the lives of 2.8 billion space colonists.

- The Principality of Zeon forces a space colony out of orbit in an attempt to destroy Alaska, which was OMNI headquarters as part of _Operation British_. Though the colony drop misses its target, it hits Sydney, Australia and drastically alters Earth's climate. Due to massive criticism from the neutral nations and OMNI alongside the UN, Zeon officials announced a few days later that the commander responsible for _Operation British_ had been court-martialed and executed for his action.

UE 0065.01.02:

- The Riah Republic declares it neutrality.

- The United Oceanic States, United Emirates of Orb, Human Reform League, Middle Eastern Union, North African Union, Sanc Kingdom and the United State of South America condemn OMNI's nuclear attack on Junius 7 and Azzurro. However, the UOS publicly announced that they side with the PLANT and the Principality of Zeon. The HRL, MEU and the NAU also announce that they side with the PLANT and Zeon, except that they offer political support and no military support. Orb and the Sanc Kingdom, on the other hand, have released press statements to express their neutrality throughout the war. The USSA has stated that they will have limited cooperation with OMNI. This does not stop any of their nationals from leaving their territory to enlist with OMNI/ZAFT/Zeon forces.

- OMNI declares war towards the UOS, HRL, MEU and the NAU. But they don't send in military forces towards their territory as OMNI officers say that it's just a waste of time and instead, take the fight to ZAFT and Zeon.

- The United Nations suspends all economic aid to the MEU for siding with the PLANT/Zeon.

UE 0065.01.03:

- Televised events take place in the PLANT and Zeon in memorials dedicated to the victims of the nuclear missile attacks perpetrated by OMNI forces. The events serve as a rally call for their citizens to enlist. Chairman Clyne and Sovereign Zabi makes an offer for trading preferences with nations, especially those from the OMNI alliance. Almost all the pro-PLANT/Zeon nations agree, including the United States of South America.

- Due to the OYBW, the United Emirates of Orb's sole orbital elevator was converted into a military satellite named Ame-no-Mihashira, under the control of the Sahaku family for the Orb Defense Forces.

- Among those awarded in Zum City included Char Aznable and Shin Matsunaga, being awarded with the Zabi Cross for bravery in the line of duty. In Aprilius One, Talia Gladys and Rudolf Wittgenstein received the Distinguished Conduct Star for bravery in the line of duty.

UE 0065.01.07:

- The Battle of Loum begins at Side 5. OMNI's space forces are wiped out with their mobile armor forces easily destroyed and the Principality of Zeon captures fleet commander General Revil. The Side 5 colony cluster is completely destroyed. ZAFT forces also played a role in the defeat of the fleet, ensuring the PLANT and Zeon's first victory. Several Zeon/ZAFT officers and enlisted personnel are awarded the Zeon Cross and the Order of Nebula for their actions.

- ZAFT forces fought against OMNI space forces near prewar international space station Yggdrasil. The battle resulted in the destruction of Yggdrasil. Among ZAFT Red personnel involved in the fighting, Rau Le Creuset is awarded the Order of Nebula for his accomplishments.

UE 0065.01.08:

- The Principality of Zeon broadcasts propaganda images of the captive General Revil throughout the Earth Sphere.

- The Peacecrafts, the ruling family of the Sanc Kingdom, had been mysteriously removed from power. Rumors suggest that it was the work of OMNI intelligence in an attempt to replace them with another family that would support OMNI's war against the colonies. Although they do get the support of another family, public pressure forced the new family to stay neutral. OMNI had no problem covertly accepting resources from the Sanc Kingdom until the OYBW ended.

UE 0065.01.09:

- OMNI special forces units are deployed in a covert operation to rescue General Revil from Zeon custody called _Operation Safeguard_. They are assisted by various OMNI intelligence agencies.

- News breaks in both space and on earth that both sides are using military-backed penal units to fight. Reports are not confirmed nor denied.

UE 0065.01.11:

- Using Side 6 as an intermediary, the Principality of Zeon and the PLANT proposes a truce with OMNI. UN, PLANT and Zeon representatives meet in Antarctica for peace negotiations. "M" agrees to provide close protection support for all the representatives.

UE 0065.01.15:

- Thanks to OMNI special forces, who had disguised themselves as Zeon soldiers, and double agents in the Zeon military and the Zeon Public Peace/Zeon Public Safety Department, General Revil was able to escape back to Earth. News of General Revil's escape reaches the negotiators in Antarctica. After Revil makes a worldwide broadcast from the United Nations, claiming that the Principality of Zeon and the PLANT has exhausted their fighting strength, OMNI decides to opt for a more limited wartime treaty rather than a genuine peace accord. This became known in history as the "Zeon and PLANT are exhausted" speech.

- OMNI, PLANT and the Principality of Zeon conclude the Antarctic Treaty. Although there was some hostility from PLANT and Zeon negotiators due to the attacks on their agricultural space colonies, they agreed with OMNI to ban the use of nuclear weapons, colony drops and other tactics of mass destruction, and guarantees the neutrality of Side 6, the lunar cities and nations that would not side with OMNI or with the PLANT/Zeon.

UE 0065.01.16:

- The United States of South America announced that they will only assist OMNI forces if Zeon/ZAFT forces attack their territory. USSA leaders also announced that they will not send any of their forces overseas to assist fellow OMNI member states, limiting their involvement in the OYBW. This announcement infuriates Blue Cosmos and other anti-Coordinator/Spacenoid groups. OMNI does not announce anything against the USSA since they signed the Antarctic Treaty with the PLANT and the Principality of Zeon, risking trouble with the UN and most neutral nations.

UE 0065.01.18:

- The Principality of Zeon announces the formation of the Earth Attack Force, commanded by Garma Zabi.

- The DFA-03 Dopp is rolled out as the Principality of Zeon's only Earth-based fighter jet.

UE 0065.01.22:

- ZAFT launches _Opera__tion Uroboros_, which called for the dropping of N-Jammers throughout the Earth Sphere so that nuclear power plants would be rendered useless.

UE 0065.02.01:

- The Principality of Zeon and PLANT plan simultaneous drop operations as part of a joint operation to invade Earth. Zeon forces named it _Operation Swift__. _ZAFT forces called the drops as _Operation Haste_.

UE 0065.02.03:

- Zeon and ZAFT terrestrial forces begin simultaneous drop operations. Zeon forces are first deployed near Central Asia, pushing towards European Federation territory. ZAFT forces are first deployed in central Africa, pushing towards North and South Africa with their forces divided.

UE 0065.02.05:

- Zeon forces land in southern Africa, joining their ZAFT allies in engaging South African Union forces to gain control over the region. Some Zeon forces landed in northern Africa, assisting ZAFT forces in securing a foothold in the region.

UE 0065.02.08:

- Zeon and ZAFT resource mining units are deployed in Europe, Central Asia and Africa after being able to secure a foothold in the regions.

UE 0065.02.11:

- Zeon launches more drop operations, this time in the west coast of North America.

UE 0065.02.13:

- The AFN California Base, an Atlantic Federation military base used by the Atlantic Federation Army/Navy with OMNI forces due to the OYBW, was invaded and taken over by Zeon forces after two days of battles against OMNI/Atlantic Federation forces. Meanwhile, ZAFT forces launched drop operations over Canada.

UE 0065.02.15:

- ZAFT forces took over western and central parts of Canada. Zeon forces joined forces with their ZAFT counterparts to hold their territorial gains from OMNI/Atlantic Federation forces.

UE 0065.02.16:

- Zeon forces engage OMNI and Republic of East Asia military forces in Japan, Korea and in Taiwan. After two days, the results are a stalemate since not either side became the winner. Both sides held their position with reinforcements.

UE 0065.02.18:

- Small number of ZAFT forces were deployed in Japan and Taiwan to battle OMNI/Republic of East Asia forces. Zeon forces were only seen in the Korean Peninsula, though a small number of ZAFT forces were deployed there only as reinforcements.

UE 0065.02.19:

- OMNI launch "Operation V," a crash program to develop mobile suits and carrier ships, and the "Vinson Plan," to rebuild their space fleet. The creation of "Operation V", and later the G Project, was due to Rear Admiral Lewis Halberton's essay. He wrote that unless OMNI create a mobile suit force that can counter the mobile suits used by the PLANT and the Principality of Zeon, OMNI and the United Nations will be defeated even before the OYBW ends.

UE 0065.02.20:

- ZAFT and Zeon forces begin operations to take control of mass drivers in the Atlantic Federation, European Federation, Republic of East Asia and the South African Union. They also take control of the orbital elevators, but only after driving out military personnel from the structures. Otherwise, the orbital elevators were allowed to be used by civilians.

- Andre Waltfeld was known as the Desert Tiger when he was able to defeat a combined European Federation - South African Union tank battalion in the Sahara desert with the use of a unique mobile suit called the TMF/A-802 BuCUE. Morgan Chevalier and Edmund Du Clos had served with the said joint tank battalion in the OYBW.

UE 0065.02.25:

- Zeon's Capital Defense Battalion are deployed on Earth in drop operations to bolster terrestrial forces and serve as a morale booster. Zeon and ZAFT forces begin to bolster their power on Earth with captured resources and facilities.

- The FF-6 TIN Cod is placed in service with the OMNI Air Force.

UE 0065.02.30:

- In space, the Principality of Zeon completes its defensive line, consisting of the asteroid fortresses Solomon and A Baoa Qu and the lunar base Granada.

- The Flanagan Institute is established to investigate Newtype phenomena.

- ZAFT forces engaged OMNI space forces, stationed on the moon, near the resource satellite Jachin Due. In the aftermath of this battle, the PLANT Supreme Council decided to convert the entire asteroid of Jachin Due into a defensive base. There are unconfirmed reports that a few Zeon aces came to the aid of ZAFT. Some of them were awarded the Order of Nebula for their assistance.

UE 0065.03.04:

- Zeon and ZAFT forces launch another series of drop operations to secure permanent terrestrial bases from allied territory. OMNI naval forces attacked Zeon/ZAFT forces while they established foundations for their bases in Gibraltar (European Federation), Shire of Carpentaria (United Oceanic States), Kamchatka Krai (Human Reform League) and Chile (United States of South America).

UE 0065.03.05:

- ZAFT/Zeon forces in North America were reinforced by the Capital Defense Battalion, taking over some portions of eastern Canada and the United States.

UE 0065.03.06:

- After two days of fierce battles in Europe and South America, OMNI naval forces were defeated by Zeon and ZAFT. ZAFT takes control of Gibraltar and Carpenteria while Zeon takes control of certain parts of Kamchatka Krai and Chile as their bases were being constructed.

UE 0065.03.09:

- OMNI forces develop compact beam weapons that can be used by mobile suits. The first RX-78 Gundam is completed, and trial production of the RX-79 model begins.

- The mobile assault carrier White Base, first of the Pegasus-class, is commissioned.

UE 0065.03.12:

- ZAFT begins an offensive whose ultimate target is the Ptolemaeus lunar base. A ZAFT base is established in the Lorentz Crater, and the moon is divided along what becomes known as the Grimaldi Front. The Battle of the Endymion Crater takes place.

UE 0065.03.20:

- The battle came to an end due to the usage of the destructive Cyclops System. The most notable event was the almost complete destruction of OMNI Enforcer's elite TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero mobile armor squadron - the only survivor was Lt. Junior Grade Mu La Flaga, who received the nickname "Hawk of Endymion" for his performance.

UE 0065.03.24:

- OMNI's Mediterranean Fleet fought against a ZAFT submarine carrier fleet near Casablanca, Morocco.

UE 0065.03.31:

- ZAFT and Zeon terrestrial bases have completed construction.

UE 0065.04.01:

- The final battle of the Grimaldi Front takes place at an OMNI resource base in the Endymion Crater. OMNI suffers massive casualties, but is able to use a Cyclops System to wipe out the ZAFT forces. Many OMNI forces are also sacrificed in the process.

UE 0065.04.04:

- OMNI begin final testing of the RX-78 Gundam, and other prototype mobile suits, at the Side 7 research colony. Development of the RX-78NT-1 Gundam begins at the Augusta Base in North America.

UE 0065.04.09:

- A Principality special forces team commanded by Lt. Commander Char Aznable attacks Side 7. The RX-78 Gundam enters combat, destroying two Zakus, and the survivors of the attack are evacuated aboard the White Base.

UE 0065.04.14:

- A joint ZAFT-Zeon military force is engaged in a drawn out series of raids against the resource satellite of Nova, which is under the control of the Republic of East Asia, at Lagrange Point 4. Fighting between the two sides lasts for almost a month, with neither side ever decisively defeating the other.

UE 0065.04.19:

- OMNI begins plans to mass produce their own mobile suits.

- The Flanagan Institute completes a prototype psycommu (psycho-communicator) system.

UE 0065.04.24:

- Captain Garma Zabi, commander of the Earth Attack Force, falls in battle.

UE 0065.04.29:

- Admiral Gihren Zabi, supreme military leader of the Principality of Zeon, speaks at his brother Garma's funeral. His fiery speech is broadcast worldwide, including the PLANTs.

- En route to Earth, Ensign Shiro Amada meets Zeon test pilot Aina Sahalin.

UE 0065.05.01:

- OMNI and Republic of East Asia space forces are forced to abandoned Nova, which ZAFT takes control. Nova is later converted into Boaz, a military space fortress.

- OMNI begins mass production of the RGM-79 GM.

UE 0065.05.04:

- OMNI begins limited production and deployment of the RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type, distributed to a few OMNI units in Europe and Asia.

UE 0065.05.06:

- In Eastern Europe, OMNI launches Operation Odessa. The operation consists of mobile suit engagements with special forces-type operations to weaken Zeon positions in Odessa. This also included air strikes and artillery bombardment.

UE 0065.05.09:

- OMNI special forces are deployed in the Republic of East Asia in order to assist REA forces in driving out ZAFT/Zeon forces out of the region.

- Zeon reinforces their positions in Odessa. The Zeon Earth Attack Force deploys for the first time the Magella Eins main battle tank to complement their Magella Attack tanks.

UE 0065.05.11:

- Shiro Amada arrives in Tokyo, Japan, where he took command of the Kojima Battalion's 08th Mobile Suit Team as part of OMNI/Republic of East Asia efforts to drive out Zeon/ZAFT forces from the region. The entire team is officially outfitted with RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Types.

UE 0065.05.12:

- Operation Odessa was in a stalemate due to Principality's contracted defense lines and concentrated forces.

UE 0065.05.13:

- The 08th MS Team intercepts the mobile armour Apsalus at its training ground somewhere in northern Korea.

UE 0065.05.15:

- Reports of mobile suits, military vehicles and space/ground-only warships being "taken" were reported from OMNI, Atlantic Federation, European Federation, Human Reform League, ZAFT and Zeon bases and logistics bases. No one knows who is responsible, but suspicion falls onto "M". No evidence suggested that they had taken them by force.

UE 0065.05.16:

- OMNI begins begin full-scale deployment of the RGM-79 GM, its combat debut in Operation Odessa to slowly supplement their mobile armor forces with plans to retire them.

UE 0065.05.20:

- OMNI carries out an inquiry regarding Shiro Amada's conduct. The investigation is led by Major Alice Miller of the OMNI Army's Military Intelligence Bureau.

UE 0065.05.25:

- The Principality of Zeon and PLANT launches a drop operation against JOSH-A in Alaska. The attack, led by Char Aznable and Rau Le Creuset, ends in failure.

UE 0065.05.30:

- M'Quve, commander of the Principality forces, abandons Odessa and escapes to space aboard a Zanzibar-class mobile cruiser

UE 0065.05.31:

- OMNI, Atlantic Federation and South African Union forces launch mopping-up operations in North America and southern Africa.

UE 0065.06.07:

- The Principality of Zeon begins deployment of the MS-09 Dom.

UE 0065.06.10:

- The PLANT begins limited deployment of the ZGMF-515 CGUE.

UE 0065.06.14:

- The Principality of Zeon's Cyclops Team attacks an OMNI base in the Arctic circle.

UE 0065.06.17:

- The Principality of Zeon attacks Side 6's Libot colony.

UE 0065.06.19:

- Several Zeon/ZAFT special forces team, including the Midnight Fenrir Corp, try to hold off the OMNI advance in parts of North America and Africa. This has some limited success.

UE 0065.06.23:

- OMNI special forces team engaged Zeon forces, including the Apsalus once more in Northwestern Korea. The 08th MS Team was deployed to provide backup.

- OMNI member state militaries begin to replace some of their weapons/equipment with those made/formerly used by OMNI. These incidents were dubbed by security analyst as "The hand-me-downs" since OMNI would hand OMNI member state militaries any weapon or equipment that has been formerly used or were made for OMNI service, but were rejected. Analysts suspect that mobile weapon production towards mobile suits is the main reason why incidents like this continue to happen.

UE 0065.07.02:

- Shiro Amada was recalled back for a court-martial hearing. During the court-martial, the prosecutor was unable to place a sentence for him because he finds no reason why he would be a suspected spy for either ZAFT or Zeon. Instead, he gives out orders from Alaska that the 08th MS Team would be deployed in a search and destroy operation to take down a joint ZAFT-Zeon base in the Human Reform League/Republic of East Asia border between China and Korea.

- Shiro Amada is re-equipped with a new mobile suit called the RX-79(G)Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 because his personal Gundam Ground Type mobile suit was wrecked beyond repair in a previous skirmish with the Apsalus, which was destroyed by self-destruction.

UE 0065.07.09:

- Shiro is deployed back in the field to begin operations in northern Korea.

- The California Base is recaptured, giving OMNI/Atlantic Federation forces a success in the tide to drive ZAFT/Zeon forces out of North America.

UE 0065.07.16:

- OMNI special forces begin black ops missions in the Human Reform League/Republic of East Asia border to locate and destroy the ZAFT-Zeon base. HRL representatives made protests in the United Nations that OMNI has violated its sovereignty. At the same, PLANT and Zeon embassy officials were summoned by the HRL to protest the presence of their base near their territory, which violated their neutrality.

UE 0065.07.24:

- Major Alice Miller handed her report to the OMNI Army Military Intelligence Bureau. The report is considered classified, but a few high-ranking MIB officials have read the report without doing anything based on Major Miller's recommendations. A deliberation is needed by the Judge Advocate General's Corps since a sentence was not given to Shiro Amada.

UE 0065.08.03:

- The Cyclops Team attacks the secret OMNI base where the Gundam NT-1 is stored in the Artic Circle.

- Atlantic Federation forces conduct a mopping-up operation at the California Base.

UE 0065.08.05:

- OMNI begin their space offensive, launching their rebuilt space fleet from the Jaburo base in Brazil.

UE 0065.08.10:

- The Cyclops Team infiltrates Side 6's Libot colony in order to locate and destroy the Gundam NT-1.

UE 0065.08.15:

- "M" covertly creates more space bases for their forces.

UE 0065.08.22:

- OMNI special forces were able to locate the ZAFT-Zeon base in the Human Reform League/Republic of East Asia border. The 08th MS Team led the offensive in destroying the base, as well as taking down the Apsalus, which was different than the Apsalus first reported by Republic of East Asian troops. The reason why the mission took so long was due to the base's concealment, which was taken to great lengths to ensure OMNI forces would not detect it.

UE 0065.08.26:

- A Principality commander decides to attack the Libot colony with nuclear weapons. "M" receives word of the incoming attack and prepares to intercept them before OMNI does. The name of the commander is not known.

UE 0065.09.01:

- Major combat operations end in the Republic of East Asia. Aina Sahalin and Shiro Amada were declared MIA, possibly KIA, despite massive SAR efforts done by both OMNI and ZAFT/Zeon forces to locate them.

UE 0065.09.08:

- The OMNI's JAG Corp has decided to drop all charges against Shiro Amada, finding no conclusive evidence that he would be a double agent for either the PLANT or for Zeon. He is posthumously promoted to Second Lieutenant. In a public conference, OMNI representatives are following Major Miller's reports to have Shiro's charges dropped since she cannot find any reason or evidence to show why he would defect to work for the PLANT or Zeon.

UE 0065.09.14:

- OMNI attacks the asteroid fortress Solomon. The attack is repulsed by Zeon/ZAFT forces. Rumors surfaced that a giant mega particle cannon was fired on the OMNI space fleet.

UE 0065.09.15:

- OMNI prepares another operation to attack Jachin Due and Boaz. Both fortresses were nearly captured if not for multiple beam turrets used by Jachin Due, which was the main reason for OMNI casualties aside from aces such as Rau Le Creuset, Mikhail Coast and Goud Veia.

UE 0065.09.23:

- Colonel Den Berserk, a special forces officer with OMNI's Space Forces, infiltrates Pezun to get information on possible Zeon and ZAFT top-secret mobile suit development programs. He successfully escapes a few days later.

UE 0065.10.01:

- "M" forces were able to locate the Zeon fleet heading towards the Libot Colony. "M" commandos boarded the _Graf Zepplin_ to take Colonel Killing into custody, who had taken over from Captain Von Helsing. Colonel Killing was later killed in an attempt to take the officer into custody.

UE 0065.10.08:

- The last member of the Cyclops Team attempts to destroy the Gundam NT-1, in order to prevent the annihilation of the Libot colony. "M" agents took down the Cyclops Team commando and took him into custody after the NT-1 was badly damaged.

UE 0065.10.17:

- Ex-OMNI soldier Michel Ninorich and ex-ZAFT/Zeon guerrilla Kiki Rosita went to the Human Reform League to locate anything regarding Shiro Amada and Aina Sahalin. It's not known if the two are truly MIA or are just hiding.

UE 0065.10.18:

- OMNI prepares to launch a black op in Australia after receiving intelligence that Zeon and/or ZAFT has a WMD named Astaroth.

UE 0065.10.21:

- An OMNI mobile suit team named White Dingo ordered to be deployed into United Oceanic States territory. The team consists of four mobile suits with a supply truck and two squads of OMNI Army special forces, being support by other mobile suit teams such as the Green Echidna, Yellow Quokka and Red Possum in hunting down and destroying any WMDs Zeon may have. This was done without UOS consent. JOSH-A calls the covert insertion _Operation Dingo_.

UE 0065.10.24:

- Except for ZAFT/Zeon forces staying behind to protect their terrestrial bases, a majority of them and their equipment were flown back into space in order to protect the PLANT and the Principality of Zeon from further OMNI incursions.

UE 0065.10.26:

- The teams arrive in Australia by submarines. The White Dingo takes the lead with Red Possum taking the vanguard while Green Echidna and Yellow Oukka provide rearguard support.

UE 0065.10.28:

- The White Dingo team intercepts a Gaw attack carrier at Simpson's Gap.

UE 0065.10.30:

- The Principality of Zeon begins the mass production and deployment of mobile armors.

UE 0065.11.01:

- The _Th__oroughbred_, another Pegasus-class ship, was launched from Alaska under the command of Captain Kilstein Lombard.

UE 0065.11.03:

- The White Dingo Team is on the move near the Sydney crater to covertly get supplies and stay hidden from both ZAFT/Zeon forces, as well as UOS government forces.

UE 0065.11.06:

- A ZAFT/Zeon team attacks OMNI's Torrington base in South Africa. Massive casualties were reported at the base before ZAFT/Zeon mobile suits and infantry were defeated.

UE 0065.11.09:

- The White Dingo team engages Principality forces at the Carrieton opencut mine.

UE 0065.11.12:

- The White Dingo team discovers a joint ZAFT/Zeon submarine base in the abandoned city of Adelaide.

UE 0065.11.14:

- "M" agents interrogate the Cyclops Team commando captured in the Libot Colony, whose name was Petty Officer 2nd Class Bernard "Bernie" Wiseman. The interrogation takes several days.

- The White Dingo team is assigned to covertly pursue the Principality special forces team carrying the Astaroth samples.

UE 0065.11.15:

- The White Dingo team attacks a ZAFT mining base near Broken Hill.

UE 0065.11.17:

- Rumors began in "M" that an ex-OMNI intelligence agent, who had been stationed for a short time in the Republic of East Asia, was recruited in time to interrogate Petty Officer 2nd Class Wiseman.

UE 0065.11.19:

- The White Dingo team is forced to engage United Oceanic States mobile suit forces after being caught during a UOS Army recon operation. In response, UOS politicians protest at the United Nations about the team's presence. All OMNI member states and officials "deny" their presence. The Human Reform League supports the UOS.

UE 0065.11.22:

- The Principality of Zeon begins production of the MS-14A Gelgoog.

UE 0065.11.24:

- The White Dingo team attack the Principality's Hughenden fortress in Australia.

UE 0065.11.25:

- The White Dingo team attack the Principality's Hughenden HLV base. They then receive orders to withdraw from United Oceanic States territory at once.

UE 0065.11.26:

- After several days of interrogation, "M" deems Petty Officer Wiseman to be not a major threat while he cooperated with them by telling them vital information regarding the attack. However, he makes a request to join with "M".

UE 0065.11.30:

- The Principality of Zeon completes the first prototype unit of the mobile armor MA-08 Big Zam.

- OMNI launches the _Blanc Rival__, _the last of the initial Pegasus-class ships.

UE 0065.12.01:

- The Principality of Zeon begins production of beam weapons for the MS-14A Gelgoog.

- Bernie Wiseman was recruited by "M".

UE 0065.12.03:

- On the way back, the White Dingo team takes out a ZAFT supply convoy to get supplies to help them as they leave Australia.

UE 0065.12.05:

- The Principality of Zeon rolled out the MS-14A Gelgoog.

UE 0065.12.09:

- The White Dingo-led teams successfully exfiltrate from Australia. WD commanding officer Lieutenant Master Pierce Rayer reports that the teams suffered some casualties in securing the destruction of Astaroth. Master and the other surviving soldiers/officers were awarded the Silver Star.

UE 0065.12.14:

- The African front expands as OMNI launches a major offensive. The North American front, on the other hand, begins to ends.

UE 0065.12.17:

- OMNI begins another attack on Solomon. This time, Dozle Zabi fights the OMNI fleet with the Big Zam. He later dies in the battle, but not before ordering his subordinates to abandon Solomon. Even with ZAFT reinforcements, the battle belonged to OMNI.

- OMNI special forces later secured Solomon, renamed as Konpeitoh.

UE 0065.12.19:

- The Principality of Zeon completes the prototype mobile armor MAN-08 Elmeth.

UE 0065.12:21:

- The Principality of Zeon completes the preparation of the Solar Ray system.

UE 0065.12.22:

- General Revil arrives at Konpeitoh.

- OMNI's "Immortal 4th Team" is equipped with the RGM-79C GM.

UE 0065.12.23:

- The Principality of Zeon determines that the next target of the Federation Forces is the space fortress A Baoa Qu. All available forces are dispatched to bolster its defenses. Gihren Zabi makes a request to the PLANT Supreme Council for assistance, which was agreed on. Two Vesalius-class ships and three Gamow-class ships were deployed to aid in the Zeon defense.

UE 0065.12.24:

- The Principality of Zeon activates its Solar Ray weapon. A third of the OMNI fleet is wiped out, along with the Principality's own Sovereign Degwin and General Revil.

UE 0065.12.25:

- OMNI launches _Operation Star One_, whose target is the space fortress A Baoa Qu and the Principality of Zeon's homeland of Side 3. An OMNI fleet commanded by General Revil departs from Konpeitoh.

UE 0065.12.27:

- The Battle of A Baoa Qu begins.

UE 0065.12.30:

- During the battle, Gihren Zabi is assassinated inside A Baoa Qu's control room. It is not officially reported who killed him in the fortress.

- Anticipating the Principality's defeat, Aiguille Delaz and his followers withdraw from the battlefield. Among those who agree to escape with him include Zeon ace pilot Anavel Gato. Delaz warns any surviving Zeon forces to do so likewise, starting with the retreat of surviving personnel from the Invisible Knights.

- One surviving Gamow-class and Vesalius-class ship survives the battle and retreats, under orders from PLANT Supreme Council National Defense Chairman Patrick Zala.

- Reports have surfaced that OMNI would have launched _Operation Star Two_, which is a mission to subjugate the PLANT under United Nations' control immediately after the defeat of the Principality of Zeon. However, most of the PLANT Supreme Council decided to sue for temporary peace since the situation was not on their side. Chairman Clyne agrees for now.

UE 0065.12.31:

- The leaders of the re-established Republic of Zeon under Darcia Bakharov contact the United Nations to negotiate a peace agreement.

- The Midnight Fenrir corps arrive back in northern Africa and join the remaining Principality forces after participating in a few operations away from the region. A few of them get into space to return back to Side 3 while a few stayed back to form Zeon/ZAFT guerrilla groups.

UE 0066.01.01:

- The One Year Bloody War ends. The United Nations and the Republic of Zeon signed a peace accord at the lunar city of Granada, which concludes the OYBW. ZAFT/Zeon terrestrial bases are allowed to remain in their control. The PLANT initially refused to sign it, but did so after Orb leaders advised them to do it.

- News on the Capital Defense Battalion's coup attempt at Zum City were revealed under new freedom of information laws, which was kept under wraps by the Zeon Public Safety Department before the end of the OYBW.

- "M" begins operations to assassinate all figures involved with the nuclear attack at the PLANT and Zeon. Most are killed, with the exception of three persons.

UE 0066.01.02:

- The Republic of Zeon and the United Oceanic States sign an environmental agreement, calling for the rehabilitation of Australia due to _Ope__ration British_.

- "M" contacts the United Nations and tells them that they will not cooperate anymore with OMNI forces due to their atrocities committed during the OYBW.

- OMNI secretly orders the destruction of their Arctic Circle base under the guise of lending assistance to help demolish an outdated research center for the Atlantic Federation. This was met with suspicion from the neutral/anti-OMNI nations and conspiracy theorists alike. All data related to the NT-1's presence in the Arctic Circle were made classified.

UE 0066.01.04:

- OMNI announces the retirement of most of their Moebius/Ball mobile armors. A few are kept in reserves.

- The Atlantic Federation establishs the Mobile Suit Warehouse and Development or MSWAD. Its mission is to conduct research and development for mobile suits that would be used by the Atlantic Federation military.

UE 0066.01.06:

- The European Federation establishes an elite military division called the Organization of Zodiac or OZ. Most of its enlisted personnel and officers either come from elite EF military units or from upper-class families with connections to the EF military. Human rights activists and left-wing politicians protests its establishment, but the EF government made the OZ's creation permanent. Their forces consist of OZ-06MS Leo, OZ-07MS Tragos, OZ-09MMS Pisces, OZ-08MMS Cancer and OZ-07AMS Aries. Among OZ's sponsors is the Romefeller Foundation.

UE 0066.01.09:

- Former Principality forces gather at Karama Point, between the moon and Side 3, before departing for the asteroid base Axis.

- ZAFT begins to reorganize themselves for another future war under Patrick Zala's direction.

- The Third Solar War ends with a peace treaty between all factions involved with help from the United Emirates of Orb.

UE 0066.01.14:

- The United Nations and the government of the Riah Republic sign a security treaty.

- OMNI special forces engage Principality remnants at the asteroid base Pezun.

UE 0066.01.20:

- OMNI and the PLANT/Zeon conduct prisoner exchanges. "M" is called in by the PLANT/Zeon to ensure the exchanges go well. A majority of them return back to their homelands/towns, but a few of them secretly join up with "M" on their own accord.

UE 0066.01.28:

- Aiguille Delaz gathers the Principality forces which remain in the Earth sphere. The Delaz Fleet relocates to a shoal zone and begins construction of the "Garden of Thorns."

UE 0066.02.03:

- OMNI announce that the former Principality forces on the African front have now been disarmed. This also included any ZAFT forces fighting alongside them.

UE 0066.02.12:

- Renegade Principality forces arrive at the asteroid base Axis. With them is the infant Mineva Lao Zabi, the Principality's heir.

- Kira Yamato had been kidnapped in the United Emirates of Orb alongside some unidentified children. A massive search by the Orb Metropolitan Police Force and Interpol begins, but with no luck. Investigation reveals that the children were taken after the other occupants in their residences, most of tem being immediate family, were killed under the disguise of an arson attack.

UE 0066.02.17:

- The Republic of Zeon reorganizes its military, known as the Armed Forces of Zeon. OMNI and the United Nations allowed the republic to keep its military on the conditions that they would accept inspections when called upon.

UE 0066.02.26:

- Anaheim Electronics begins acquiring the Republic of Zeon's military industries, starting with the Zeonic company.

- Axis Zeon creates a prototype of the Qubeley, the MSN-008 Prototype Qubeley.

UE 0066.03.01:

- At Axis, Dozle Zabi's widow Zenna succumbs to an illness.

- Amuro Ray is hailed as a hero by OMNI and the Atlantic Federation, despite Blue Cosmos and other anti-Coordinator/Spacenoid groups rejecting news that he was given a position in OMNI to train prospective OMNI officers due to his Newtype status. A few of them had uttered death threats against him. Amuro was awarded the Bronze Cross for bravery in the final days of the OYBW.

UE 0067.01.01:

- Scharnhorst Buch purchases the good name of the Ronah family.

UE 0067.01.08:

- The Buch Concern establishes a vocational training school.

- The RMS-106 Hizack is rolled out. Although the Republic of Zeon and Axis Zeon would acquire these mobile suits, the biggest user of the Hizacks would be OMNI. Later on, the Titans would acquire the Hizacks to form the main bulk of their forces. OMNI forces would still be armed with GMs.

UE 0067.01.10:

- Azadistan-led Middle Eastern Union forces intervene in the Krugis Civil War. Azadistan eventually begins integration of Krugis into Azadistan. Several nations protested this action, including the United Nations. Krugis' ambassador to the UN vowed that their nation will be free again at the General Assembly, shouting at the Azaditan ambassador to the UN and accusing him of bringing back colonialism to the UE era.

UE 0067.01.12:

- "M" decides to send the 0 Gundam to intervene in the Krugis Civil War in order to test the Gundam's performance capabilities. 0 Gundam's pilot, Ribbons Almark destroys both KPSA and Azadistan MS Forces on the scene, but spares one of the child guerrillas, Soran Ibrahim.

UE 0067.01.16:

- Due to massive arrests and deaths of many KPSA terrorists, the KPSA disbands. Ali Al-Saachez, a known KPSA leader, vanishes without a trace. He is wanted by Interpol and most law enforcement agencies for terrorist attacks conducted by the organization.

UE 0067.01.22:

- OMNI forces deploy to the Middle Eastern Union in a peacekeeping capacity. OZ is deployed in the MEU to take out any armed resistance.

UE 0067.01.28:

- OMNI forces perform an update to their mobile suits.

UE 0067.02.06:

- The United Nations approve the OMNI Reconstruction Plan.

- Axis Zeon produces prototypes the AMX-003 Gaza-C as its main mobile suit, based from parts of the Gaza-A and B. Tests would be done to check on any flaws.

UE 0067.02.13:

- As part of the OMNI Reconstruction Plan, Anaheim Electronics begins the top-secret Gundam Development Project. General John Kowen is in charge of the project.

UE 0067.02.19:

- OMNI secretly establish their own Newtype Labs.

UE 0067.02.27:

- The first Colony Reclamation Plan begins, relocating damaged space colonies from Side 4 to Side 3.

UE 0067.03.01:

- The Delaz Fleet begins guerilla activities on the anniversary of the Principality of Zeon's establishment. A few Zeon guerrilla groups assist, including the reformed Invisible Knights.

UE 0067.03.04:

- OMNI creates the Phantom Sweep Corps to take down any Zeon remnants, as well as any collaborating ZAFT forces.

UE 0067.03.13:

- Anavel Gato returns to the Delaz Fleet.

UE 0067.03.21:

- At Axis, Mineva Zabi is formally declared the heir to the Principality of Zeon.

UE 0067.03.30:

- An independence movement within the Republic of Zeon secretly contacts the Axis forces.

UE 0067.04.08:

- OZ makes progress in rooting out most armed resistance in Krugis.

UE 0067.04.14:

- At Axis, Haman Karn is appointed as Mineva Zabi's attendant. Char Aznable is made a guard to the royal household.

UE 0067.04.22:

- The Axis Advance Fleet departs for the Earth Sphere to support the Delaz Fleet.

UE 0067.04.29:

- The Delaz Fleet drafts plans for a major resistance operation called _Operation Stardust_.

UE 0067.05.03:

- Anaheim Electronics acquires the aerospace company Hervic.

UE 0067.05.11:

- The United Nations introduces a system of identification numbers for spacenoids.

UE 0067.05.18:

- The Delaz Fleet begins mobile suit development in its manufacturing plants at the Garden of Thorns.

UE 0067.05.24:

- The Delaz Fleet learns of the Gundam Development Project and places spies within Anaheim Electronics.

UE 0067.06.01:

- The Delaz Fleet plans a major resistance operation and strengthens its relations with other anti-Federation elements.

UE 0067.06.10:

- The OMNI battleship space battleship _Birmingham_ enters service as the flagship of Luna II's 2nd Garrison Fleet.

UE 0067.06.17:

- Axis leader Maharaja Karn dies.

UE 0067.06.19:

- Maharaja Karn's 16-year-old daughter Haman succeeds him as Mineva Zabi's regent.

UE 0067.06.26:

- Plans for Cima Garahau to join the Delaz Fleet are abandoned due to Anavel Gato's objections.

UE 0067.06.30:

- Rollout of the RX-78GP02A Gundam at Anaheim Electronics' Von Braun factory.

UE 0067.07.16:

- Rollout of the RX-78GP01 Gundam and its Full Vernian conversion parts at Anaheim Electronics' Von Braun factory.

UE 0067.07.29:

- Rollout of the RX-78GP03 Gundam at Anaheim Electronics' Von Braun factory.

UE 0067.08.02:

- The mobile assault carrier _Albion_ collects the GP01 and GP02A from Von Braun, then departs for OMNI's Torrington base in South Africa for field testing.

UE 0067.08.10:

- Anavel Gato lands on Earth, joined up with Zeon remnants in southern Africa.

- OMNI forces withdraw from the Middle Eastern Union with Azadistani-led MEU forces taking over now that armed resistance was crushed.

UE 0067.08.20:

- The _Albion_ arrives at the Torrington base. Gato infiltrates the base, stealing the Gundam GP02A and its nuclear warhead.

UE 0067.08.27:

- Gato and the Gundam GP02A escape in the direction of central Africa. The _Albion_ begins pursuit.

UE 0067.08.29:

- Trials of the Gundam GP03 begin at the Anaheim Electronics dock ship La Vie En Rose.

UE 0067.09.03:

- "M" begins operation to locate and intercept the GP02A in Africa.

UE 0067.09.12:

- The _Albion_ begins searching for the stolen Gundam GP02A. During this time, _Albion_ crewmember Nick Orville is exposed as a double agent for Axis Zeon. He is captured and arrested by OMNI Space Force soldiers on board the_ Albion_ before being handed over to OMNI Police Division officers.

UE 0067.09.16:

- Gato and the Gundam GP02A escape to orbit in a Heavy-lift Launch Vehicle.

UE 0067.09.25:

- The Delaz Fleet's declaration of war is broadcast throughout the Earth sphere.

UE 0067.10.01:

- The second Colony Reclamation Plan is started, transferring damaged space colonies from Side 1 to Side 3.

UE 0067.10.11:

- The _Albion_ docks at the lunar city of Von Braun. The Gundam GP01 is transferred to Anaheim Electronics for repair and conversion to the Full Vernian type.

UE 0067.10.12:

- A camouflaged Delaz Fleet ferry ship enters Von Braun's resource intake port.

UE 0067.10.13:

- Leaving the moon, the _Albion_ sets course for the Sea of Solomon.

- "M" forces take a COSMOS soldier into custody after foiling an assassination attempt towards a Human Reform League official. While the captured soldier is found to have recursive amnesia due to long-term brainwashing and indoctrination, the amnesiac requests to join the group. He takes the name "Mark Liu".

UE 0067.10.15:

- Trials of the Gundam GP01Fb begin at Anaheim Electronics' Livermore test site.

- Former Principality pilot Kelly Layzner reactivates the mobile armor Val Varo. As the _Albion_ detects the enemy mobile armor, a camouflaged Delaz Fleet ferry ship deploys a single mobile suit to intercept the Val Varo. The GP01Fb eventually takes down the Val Varo.

UE 0067.10.17:

- The _Albion_ engages a Delaz Fleet warship while en route to the Solomon Sea.

- A Delaz Fleet detachment commanded by Anavel Gato departs the Garden of Thorns and heads for the Solomon Sea operation area.

UE 0067.10.18:

- While receiving supplies from the transport ship Edge, the _Albion_ detects enemy forces in the vicinity of the OMNI battleship _Birmingham_

- The _Birmingham_, aided by the Albion's pilots, battles Cima's Fleet. Unknown to the _Albion_, the _Birmingham _was suppose to secretly meet with Cima's Fleet to get details on _Operation Stardust_. During this time, South Burning was killed in action.

UE 0067.10.21:

- The Gwazine-class space battleship _Gwaden_, the flagship of the Delaz Fleet, departs the Garden of Thorns.

- The Axis Advance Fleet returns to the Earth Sphere.

- Anavel Gato's fleet launch an attack at the OMNI naval review. Gato uses the Gundam GP02A's nuclear warhead to attack the naval review, taking down approximately two-thirds of the OMNI naval fleet. Among the ships included in the destroyed vessels is the _Birmingham_.

UE 0067.10.22:

- The Gundam GP01Fb and Gundam GP02A are eventually destroyed in battle after engaging each other near the destroyed OMNI space fleet. Kou Uraki and Anavel Gato escaped unharmed.

- Reports come to OMNI (and to "M") that Cima Fleet hijacks two space colonies in transit. The two hijacked space colonies collide, and one begins falling towards the moon.

- The _Albion_ returns to the La Vie en Rose.

UE 0067.10.23:

- The main Delaz Fleet joins the Cima Fleet to escort the runaway colony.

- Anavel Gato's detachment meets with the Axis Advance Fleet. Gato receives the mobile armor Neue Ziel.

- The Axis Advance Fleet and Anavel Gato's detachment join the main Delaz Fleet.

- The Delaz Fleet uses orbital transport lasers on the lunar surface to ignite the runaway colony's propellant. The colony's course is changed, and it begins falling toward Earth.

UE 0067.10.24:

- "M" teams infiltrate La Vie en Rose with a mission to ensure control of the station. Anaheim Electronics Lucette Audevie agreed to assist "M" by handing over RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobium" safely to Kou, who also agreed to help defuse the situation by piloting the mobile suit. "M" agents fought with OMNI soldiers of the 401st Security Company, dispatch to ensure control of the station ever since interrogation from Nick Orville revealed that Anaheim Electronic has a number of double agents working for both OMNI and Axis Zeon. Kou escapes with the "Dendrobium" while "M" agents engage 401st SC troopers to cover Kou's escape before slowly taking them down to ensure permanent control of La Vie en Rose. It was said that Mark Liu participated in the raid as his first major operation under "M".

- The _Albion_ launches in pursuit, accompanied by the Gundam GP03 to chase down the hijacked colony. Anavel Gato completes the runaway colony's final orbital adjustments.

- The Gundam GP03 engages the Neue Ziel in combat.

UE 0067.10.25:

- Using the Solar System II, OMNI attempt to stop the colony's descent.

- Cima Garahau captures the bridge of the Gwaden. She is eventually killed.

- OZ forces were deployed to assist regular OMNI forces battle the Delaz Fleet after receiving word from the European Federation military to deploy due to the attack on the naval review. General Chilias Catalonia, the first leader of OZ, was killed in action. Duke Dermail Catalonia, the colonel-in-chief of OZ, volunteers to take command until the conflict subsides.

UE 0067.10.26:

- OMNI fires the Solar System II to stop the falling colony. They failed in their efforts.

- The colony falls on the North American continent.

- Anavel Gato is killed by ramming the Neue Ziel into one of OMNI's Salamis-class cruisers.

- The Axis Advance Fleet withdraws.

UE 0067.11.03:

- OMNI conducts courts-martial hearings related to the Delaz Conflict. Among the Albion crewmembers placed in courts-martials, Eiphar Synapse is sentenced to death and Kou Uraki to one year in prison. Others were given demotions.

UE 0067.11.06:

- At the urging of Jamitov Hymem, the United Nations instructs OMNI to establish the Titans, an elite unit assigned to hunt down former Principality of Zeon forces and protect the Earth against any ZAFT incursions. General Kowen protests this move and when he realizes that the UN doesn't listen to him, resigns from his post. The organization is formed slowly by integrating special units created to hunt down Zeon and ZAFT forces still fighting beyond the OYBW. The Phantom Sweep Corp is one of those groups integrated into the Titans.

- In the same day, Hymem is appointed as the leader in charge of maintaining the Titans. Bask Om is appointed as the commanding officer in charge of Titans military operations.

UE 0067.11.08:

- Director O'Sullivan of Anaheim Electronics' Von Braun division was found dead. According to the Von Braun Police Department and OMNI intelligence agencies, it is suspected that he was working with the Delaz Fleet by providing them with the needed materials and equipment. The VBPD's Special Intelligence Bureau begins to investigate Anaheim Electronics personnel to weed out suspected spies and agents for both Axis Zeon and OMNI.

UE 0067.11.13:

- Kou Uraki and Chuck Keith are assigned to the Oakley base in North America.

- "M" foils a terrorist attack towards the Human Reform League's orbital elevator, destroying three Hellion Initium/Mediums.

UE 0067.11.14:

- "M" begins operations to secure data related to the Gundam Development Project and to any prototype weapons/equipment OMNI had.

- Titans forces are deployed on their first mission to wipe out armed resistance from Invisible Knights stragglers. Titans-manned Hizacks are seen in action.

UE 0067.11.15:

- After reorganizing the Sides, the United Nations declares that the status quo of the Earth sphere will be maintained.

- A joint OMNI-Human Reform League peacekeeping force is deployed in Sri Lanka to quell ethnic tensions years after the Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam or the Tamil Tigers were defeated by the Sri Lankan military.

UE 0067.11.18:

- Char Aznable returns to the Earth sphere from Axis and illegally accesses OMNI's military register. He then infiltrates OMNI Forces under an assumed name.

UE 0067.11.22:

- Eliard Hunter is transferred to the _Aswan_, and subsequently, the Titans Test Team. Carl Matsubara is also transferred to the Titans Test Team. They are assigned to the T3's Black Otter team.

UE 0067.11.28:

- The _Aswan_ docks at Side 1, Colony 25. Principality remnants attack the Gundam TR-1 Hazel inside the colony.

UE 0067.12.04:

- The Titans use poison gas to suppress a demonstration at Colony 30 of Side 1, wiping out the colony's three million inhabitants. Anti-OMNI/UN resistance increases as a result. Several OMNI soldiers/officers/personnel defect to "M" en masse, some of them with their ships and mobile suits.

- The Black Otter team encounters enemy forces while escorting a transport ship to Side 1. The Gundam TR-1 Hazel is damaged.

UE 0067.12.10:

- The Black Otter team conducts another test of the Bizack TR-2 Bigwig and its long-range beam cannon. The cannon unit malfunctions during the firing test and Carl Matsubara is forced to jettison it.

UE 0067.12.17:

- Construction of the space colony Gryps, the new Titan headquarters, begins at Side 7.

- Anaheim Electronics engineer Nina Purpleton secretly contacts "M", requesting for her to join them under fears that she would be forcibly recruited to be enlisted with the Titans. "M" agrees and sends in agents to retrieve her from AE's Von Braun branch before relocating her to their covert base.

UE 0067.12.24:

- The Black Otter team battles Principality remnants near Konpeitoh, destroying two enemy mobile suits. The upgraded Gundam TR-1 Hazel Custom is reassigned to the team.

- Kou and Chuck are approached by "M" agents, offering them a chance to join the group. The two agreed, telling them to wait until the new year. The "M" agents agreed for further contact.

UE 0067.12.29:

- The Black Otter team engages two Hizacks of unknown origin.

UE 0067.12.30:

- Maxim Gunar of OMNI is assigned to the _Aswan_ to test high mobility equipment for the RMS-117 Galbaldy Beta. He proceeds to defect to "M".

UE 006712.31:

- The asteroid Axis begins its journey back to the Earth sphere.

UE 0068.01.01:

- The Type 61A3 enters service with the OMNI Army, handing 61A2 models to OMNI member state armies while permanently phasing out Type 61 models. These new models have changed main armaments from dual 150mm tank guns to dual 155mm tank guns. These tanks also have new engines, transmissions and modular composite armor.

- The truth about the colony drop, and the details of the Gundam Development Project, are erased from official records. As a result, the charges against Kou Uraki are nullified.

UE 0068.01.02:

- The Black Otter team receives the Gaplant TR-5 Fiver before they are transferred to the Salamis-class space cruiser Izmir. The _Aswan_ is deployed to Earth orbit.

- "M" begins operations to secure the Albion and any of the crew and personnel willing to join the group.

UE 0068.01.05:

- Kou and Chuck leave the Oakley Base on the pretense of having fake orders to be assigned to another base, thanks to fake documentation supplied by "M". This gave the two the chance to be recruited by "M".

UE 0068.01.08:

- "M" rescues Synapse from custody, being disguised as OMNI troopers after finding out that the ex-OMNI officer was given a life sentence instead of the death penalty by firing squad, due of OMNI's decision to hide the truth of _Operation Stard__ust_ by destroying their documentation related to it. He is reunited with most of his crew, including Nina, Kou and Chuck. Synapse also meets up with his ex-commanding officer John Kowen, who is now a "M" officer and the man responsible for the operation.

UE 0068.01.14:

- "M" successfully acquires the _Albion_ for their space-based forces. They have also successfully compiled data on the Gundam Development Project, including plans on the prototype ship _Birmingham_. There are plans to recreate the ship for their own forces.

UE 0068.01.18:

- OMNI blames the United States of South America for the aftermath of _Operation Stardust_, accusing their military of "collaborating" with the Delaz Fleet. Rounds of condemnation from the neutral nations and the PLANT were heard via the media.

UE 0068.01.22:

- OMNI forces are mobilized for war with the United States of South America. The European Federation military prepares to send in OZ forces as a request from the Atlantic Federation. Small number of Atlantic Federation and Republic of East Asia forces participate in the war.

UE 0068.02.02:

- Kira and the other unidentified teenagers are found to be in the ranks of COSMOS or Children of Soldier Machine Organic System, a black ops unit of the former United States Army long thought to have been disbanded after the end of the Cold War. COSMOS was under the Atlantic Federation military before the Titans took control of most of its assets, although the AF military would also call the shots for their own operations with Titans support. Bask Om had been one of COSMOS' commanding officers, as well as the man responsible for integrating soldiers and personnel involved in other pre and post-OYBW black ops units and projects.

UE 0068.02.09:

- "M" forces take Kira and two unidentified teenagers into custody during an anti-COSMOS operation. Due to the short-term brainwashing and indoctrination, they had most of their memories recovered. The trio decided to join with them, having no other place to go.

- Treize Khushrenada is announced by OZ to be the division's second commanding officer. Duke Dermail returns to his colonel-in-chief role.

UE 0068.02.13:

- War is declared officially after OMNI forces invade the United States of South America in a blitzkrieg attack, which is known as the USSA War. The Titans are deployed in a special forces capacity to clear the way for OMNI forces to seize Brasilia, the capital of the USSA. OZ Price, OZ's elite special forces unit, is also deployed in the same manner. Reports of COSMOS soldiers fighting in the war were reported as well.

Among Titans personnel who fought in the war include Ewen Bader, Mouar Pharaoh and Buran Blutarch. For OZ personnel involved in the war, they include Zechs Merquise, Lucrezia Noin and Valder Farkill.

UE 0068.02.19:

- Despite condemnation worldwide, including the colonies, the war continues with OMNI forces having the advantage.

- "M" is contacted by Brasilia, asking for assistance in evacuating USSA's president in case the USSA collapses. They agreed and negotiate for an evacuation route.

UE 0068.02.27:

- OMNI orders the start of the G Project with Orb's Morgenroete to create five mobile suits and a new warship, based on the success of Project V. "M" agents in OMNI begin operations to secure G Project-related data. Rear Admiral Halberton is placed in charge of the project.

UE 0068.03.03:

- The USSA war is over. OMNI forces complete the capture of Brasilia, ending the war on their side.

- "M" forces evacuate the President of the United States of South America from USSA soil.

UE 0068.03.05:

- OMNI announces that they will integrate the United States of South America into the Atlantic Federation. Protests begin around the world, accusing the United Nations and OMNI of violating the Antarctic Treaty. They fail to take heed in the UN General Assembly. OMNI members and its allied colonies, including the Republic of Zeon, recognize the integration of the USSA.

- Several protestors breach the UN Headquarters, accusing them and the Titans of being "warmongers". All were arrested by UN security guards.

UE 0068.03.11:

- "M" forces bring the United States of South America president to the Human Reform League, secretly meeting with HRL leaders. "M" provides VIP security, not wanting to bring attention to the public if VIP officers from the HRL's military or from VIP units of HRL member states would be involved.

- Edward Harrelson, ex-USSA officer, covertly leaves the country after spending several days evading Titans search operations to arrest him.

UE 0068.03.12:

- Negotiations begins between the exiled United States of South America president and HRL leaders.

- Axis Zeon places the AMX-003 Gaza-C as its main mobile suit.

UE 0068.03.17:

- "M" intelligence receives word that the three persons involved with the nuclear attack in the OYBW are still alive. They begin operations to locate them.

UE 0068.03.24:

- "M" intelligence agent Reccoa Londe is deployed in Side 7's Green Noa I to check rumors that the Titans are testing new mobile suits.

UE 0068.04.05:

- Reccoa reports back to her superiors, indicating that the rumor has some truth into it. She is ordered to leave before Titans counter-intelligence can detect and arrest her.

UE 0068.04.13:

- The Human Reform League agrees to shelter the exiled United States of South America president after hearing the details that happened before and after the USSA War.

UE 0068.04.21:

- Kira and the two teenagers, Sai Argyle and Kuzzey Buskirk, are deployed to hunt down the individuals responsible for the nuclear attacks in space. No luck was found so far.

UE 0068.05.03:

- "M" begins plans to raid Green Noa I to secure any "new" mobile suits the Titans could be using.

UE 0068.05.17:

- After days of being in the field, Kira, Sai and Kuzzey are recalled back to "M"'s space base under orders.

UE 0068.05.26:

- "M" forces engage Titans forces attempting to seize a civilian space shuttle, which harbored an anti-Titans politician from Side 3. The politician's name is Leopold Fieseler, an ex-Zeon Public Safety Department detective whose family formerly ran the Zeonic Company before the acquisition by Anaheim Electronics. He thanked "M" forces for saving his life.

UE 0068.05.28:

- "M" agents conduct VIP protection for Leopold Fieseler when he visits Von Braun and Copernicus at his request for personal reasons. He has suspicion that Titans double agents in the Zeon Public Safety Department could try to assassinate him, which is one of the law enforcement/military organizations in the Republic of Zeon responsible for VIP protection.

UE 0068.06.02:

- OMNI announces the complete integration of the United States of South America into the Atlantic Federation. Protests continue from human rights activists when the announcement became public. Titans are sent in to arrest most of them before they were released a few days later.

UE 0068.06.08:

- Kira, Sai and Kuzzey are ordered to go undercover in the United Emirates of Orb as college students. They go in, disguised as Orb nationals returning from abroad for family reasons. They join in National Service with the Orb Defense Forces.

UE 0068.06.15:

- OMNI covertly moves most of the G Project production in Heliopolis.

UE 0068.06.23:

- Some OMNI personnel are assigned to Heliopolis permanently until the G Project is finished. Among those assigned include Murrue Ramius, Arnold Neumann and Romero Pal. "M" agents in Morgenroete are ordered to report on the progress of the G Project.

UE 0068.06.29:

- The ZAFT Intelligence Division receives intelligence reports from a double agent that OMNI is making new mobile suits. In anticipation, OMNI counter-intelligence leaks some intelligence to suggest that the intel was fake.

UE 0068.07.04:

- "M" agent Mark Liu is sent to Orb, under disguise of being an Orb national to assist Kira, Sai and Kuzzey in their undercover work. He joins National Service with the Orb Defense Forces.

UE 0068.07.16:

- "M" agents in Heliopolis report that the five mobile suits being made in the Orb colony consist of the Strike, Buster, Blitz, Duel and Aegis Gundams. The ship made to house these mobile suits is the _Archangel_.

UE 0068.07.23:

- "M" deploys the Argama-class ship _Argama _to Side 7 and infiltrate Green Noa I after months of planning.

UE 0068.07.29:

- The "M" warship _Argama_ attacks Green Noa I, stealing two prototype RX-178 Gundam Mark II units from the Titans with assistance from Green Noa I civilian Kamille Bidan. He is declared a wanted fugitive for helping "M" steal the prototypes.

UE 0068.08.04:

- Kamille Bidan joins their ranks, given the rank of Second Lieutenant for helping them. In response, the Titans secretly take Kamille's parents, Hilda and Franklin, hostage. They do the same with Fa Yuiry, Kamille's neighbor, by holding her mother hostage while she evacuated the colony earlier.

UE 0068.08.10:

- Emma Sheen, a Titans officer, meet with _Argama_ officers to negotiate for the return of the Gundam Mark II in their possession or else Hilda will be shot, unknown to Jerid as he had been given written orders. Kamille tries to rescue her, only for the capsule to be destroyed.

UE 0068.08.11:

- Kamille is taken to Titans custody after all the Gundam Mark IIs were recovered. He spends some time in a prison cell.

UE 0068.08.13:

- Emma Sheen decides to break Kamille and Franklin out of custody from the _Alexandria_, knowing that her superiors will do anything to keep the peace, even if it includes murder. They break out with all three Gundam Mark IIs. Afterwards, Emma announces her defection to "M".

- Trouble brews after Franklin steals a Rick Dias mobile suit in order to get back to the Titans. He is eventually killed before he could get to the _Bosnia_.

UE 0068.08.16:

- "M" sends off the two Gundam Mark IIs to Anaheim Electronics for further analysis, after they ensure that the personnel doing the checks are fellow "M" agents.

UE 0068.08.24:

- The _Argama_ attacks a solar power satellite in Earth orbit.

UE 0068.09.01:

- The _Argama_ docks at Side 1's Colony 30.

UE 0068.09.11:

- The _Argama_ reaches the moon and docks at the lunar city of Amman.

UE 0068.09.25:

- The Inter-Planetary Helium Carrier _Jup__itris_ returns to the Earth Sphere.

UE 0068.10.03:

- The _Argama_ rescues the space shuttle Temptation from an unknown mobile armor. The shuttle's captain, Commander Bright Noa, joins with "M". Fa reunites with Kamille, informing him that her mom was arrested due to her relationship with Kamille.

UE 0068.10.09:

- The United Nations debate on placing OMNI under the Titans control. There is massive opposition.

- Fa formally joins "M" under the rank of Staff Sergeant.

UE 0068.10.18:

- "M" forces infiltrate Side 7 to rescue civilians arrested after the Gundam Mark II was initially stolen from Green Noa I, bringing them to a non-Titans/OMNI colony of their choosing. Kira, Sai, Kuzzey and Mark participate together in the operation for the first time.

UE 0068.10.26:

- Elections take place in the Republic of Zeon for the first time after the dissolution of the Principality of Zeon.

UE 0068.11.04:

- OMNI's Newtype Labs begin assisting the the Titans.

UE 0068.11.12:

- The _Argama_ conducts mobile suit performance tests in lunar airspace.

UE 0068.11.26:

- The Titans receive the RMS-108 Marasai from Anaheim Electronics.

UE 0068.12.01:

- "M" launches an attack on Granada and captures several OMNI warships in drydock to supplement their own forces. Meanwhile, Titan mobile suits attack Amman.

UE 0068.12.06:

- The Titans begin converting the asteroid A Baoa Qu into a fortress.

- Paptimus Scirocco request a meeting with Bask Om. So far, the latter is hostile towards the former.

UE 0068.12.13:

- Elections are partially complete. The candidates consist of Fieseler, who is running for president on an anti-Titans platform. The other is a pro-Titans candidate.

UE 0068.12.15:

- The Titans run operations to discredit Fieseler in order to get the pro-Titans party to win the Zeon presidential elections.

UE 0068.12.28:

- "M" launches counter-intelligence operations to expose the Titans in Zeon.

- Rumors began to surface that the Riah Republic would be annexed under the United Nations' control. Riah leaders prove them false in a press conference.

UE 0069.01.06:

- The Titans begin relocating Gryps and the asteroid formerly known as A Baoa Qu to Luna II airspace in order to complete the Gate of Zedan.

UE 0069.01.17:

- The presidential elections are over in Zum City. Leopold Fieseler is the second president of the Republic of Zeon after Darcia Bakharov, who was only president on an emergency basis.

UE 0069.01.19:

- "M" considers their counter-intelligence work a success in Side 3. The pro-Titans party fails to win the elections and at the same time, their ties to the Titans are exposed.

UE 0069.01.27:

- "M" begins reorganization on getting new mobile suits and space/aerial fighters for its forces.

- The Madorna Workshop, a neutral group of mobile weapon engineers, is established by ex-Junk Guild engineer Mukured Madorna.

UE 0069.02.09:

- Mark takes some time off from "M" for personal reasons.

- Paptimus Scirocco secures a meeting with Jamitov Hymem, who was interested to see him work with the Titans. After he agrees to join the Titans, Scirocco was given the rank of Lieutenant.

UE 0069.02.18:

- "M" begins to standardize its mobile suit forces.

UE 0069.02.29:

- "M" begins to re-equip its forces with brand-new space/aerial fighters.

UE 0069.03.09:

- Kira, Sai and Kuzzey receive orders to expect help with their undercover work.

UE 0069.03.18:

- The Atlantic Federation, European Federation and the Human Reform League begin secret negotiations to possibly capture "M"-made mobile suits. "M" agents and observers posted in the AF, EF and HRL military and government inform "M" of this development. Meetings were held by "M" on how to solve this matter.

UE 0069.03.26:

- The Atlantic Federation forms the Anti-Gundam Investigation Unit (later renamed as the Overflags, officially known as the Atlantic Federation 8th Independent Air Tactics Squad). Its task is to investigate the nature of the "M"-made Gundams and, if possible, capture one. MSWAD Engineer Billy Katagiri and First Lieutenant Graham Aker are transferred from MSWAD to the newly formed unit. Graham is promoted to the position of Captain of its mobile suit squad. Professor Ralph Eifman becomes the unit's chief engineer. They were later joined by Warrant Officer Howard Mason and Master Sergeant Daryl Dodge.

UE 0069.04.03:

- The Human Reform League forms its own special task force against the Gundams, lead by Lieutenant Colonel Sergei Smirnov. The unit is later renamed as the Chobu (Curse) team. Second Lieutenant Soma Peries from the Super Human Research Institute is transferred to the unit to act as its ace against the Gundams.

UE 0069.04.05:

- The European Fedearation and the Republic of Moralia militaries launch a large military exercise to lure the _Ptolemaios_' Gundams, hoping to overwhelm the Gundams with their sheer numbers and capture them. The exercise was a disaster, despite having the upper hand when they ambushed the Gundams.

UE 0069.04.07:

- La Eden starts a worldwide bombing campaign in response to "M"'s actions. "M" attacks La Eden's bases worldwide, inflicting huge damage to the terrorist group. "M" "provides" information to Interpol on their leaders, leading to massive arrests. Because of this, La Eden goes underground after "M" releases information that shows La Eden having a terrorist wing.

UE 0069.04.15:

- The Chobu team launches an attack against the _Ptolemaios_ in order to capture the Gundams. Their extensive operation ends in a failure and over 20 Tierens are destroyed. The existance of GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh is revealed.

UE 0069.04.28:

- "M", in response partially to the attack by Chobu, launches an attack on the Human Reform League's Super Human Research Institute and destroys the facility in Quanqiu, the HRL's main space colony. The attack, together with the leaking of information about the facility to the public, creates a large PR scandal for the HRL. They are forced to shut down the Super Soldier Program and arrest those who were involved in the Super Soldier project. Kira and Mark participate in the raid on foot while Sai and Kuzzey were deployed in a "M" mobile suit force alongside Allelujah Haptism and Tieria Erde.

- "M" agents and observers in the Atlantic Federation and Human Reform League militaries begin operations to gather information on the Overflags and Chobu.

UE 0069.05.04:

- Kira, Sai, Kuzzey and Mark are warned of the attacks by the Human Reform League and are urged to be on the lookout for HRL spies and informants.

UE 0069.05.17:

- The Overflags launch an attack on the _Ptolomy_-based Gundams while the ship was part of a "M"-led anti-terrorist operation in the Pacific Ocean near Atlantic Federation waters. The Overflags are defeated.

UE 0069.05.22:

- After many years, the United Nations resumes sending economic aid to the Middle Eastern Union, especially to Azadistan.

UE 0069.06.02:

- UN Ambassador Alejandro Corner begins to have meetings with Linear Trains Industries' Chairman Laguna Harvey. The nature of the meetings are not known. But it's known by "M" that both men are "M" observers.

UE 0069.06.11:

- The Middle Eastern and the UN conducts a meeting in Azadistan to get needed energy since fossil fuel use is reduced greatly with a few countries using fossil fuel energy resources. "M" provides close protection for the meeting, being a high-profile case due to the presence of Alejandro in his position as a UN ambassador.

UE 0069.06.24:

- "M" intelligence receives information of a possible terrorist group trying to manipulate public information. An investigation leads nowhere.

UE 0069.07.02:

- The Titans begin development of automatons to assist them in anti-terrorist work.

UE 0069.07.17:

- "M" begins construction of some warships based on the _Birmingham_, destroyed by Anavel Gato in _Operation Stardust_.

UE 0069.07.26:

- "M" makes contact with other mobile weapon development companies covertly to assist them in taking down the Titans. The response so far is positive.

UE 0069.08.01:

- Mark returns to active duty with "M", continuing with his undercover work.

UE 0069.08.18:

- The Titans successfully completed construction of automatons, deploying a few of them in taking down anti-Titans terrorist groups on Earth. "M" takes great interest with the automatons, marking them as a serious threat.

UE 0069.08.25:

- "M" begins investigation of the Newtype Labs on infomation that they're producing Cyber-Newtypes for the Titans.

UE 0069.09.04:

- "M" intelligence conducts espionage work in the lunar cities, which are found to be neutral grounds since they don't want to get involved in the conflict between the Titans and "M". The Titans, and to a degree OMNI intelligence agencies, conduct espionage work with Axis and the Republic of Zeon also involved. Agents from the Atlantic Federation, European Federation, South African Union, Human Reform League, United Oceanic States and the North African Union are reported to be present in the lunar cities. Security analysts have called the cities the "Lunar Lisbons".

UE 0069.09.16:

- The _Argama _heads back to "M"'s main space base to resupply. Kamille is asked to participate in making a mobile suit simulator. He agrees. Emma later assists Kamille in the task.

UE 0069.09.27:

- "M" makes plans to begin construction of a ship class of their own, not based on any ship classes used by other factions.

UE 0069.10.03:

- "M" makes plans to possibly launch an attack against JOSH-A.

UE 0069.10.08:

- Lucette Audevie is recruited by "M" after spending some time in Morgenroete, a transfer done by "M" to ensure her safety at first. She has no problems with the recruitment, since she is reunited with friend Nina and some of the _Albion_ crew.

UE 0069.10.14:

- Orb leaders request a secret meeting with "M". Details are unknown.

UE 0069.10.26:

- "M" launches a bombing attack on a Newtype Lab in Mexico of Atlantic Federation, disguised as a false flag attack by disgruntled AF soldiers.

UE 0069.11.05:

- "M" launches another bombing attack on another Newtype Lab in Korea of the Republic of East Asia, disguised as a false flag attack by a left-wing terrorist group.

UE 0069.11.18:

- Another meeting take place between Orb leaders and "M". Again, the details are unknown.

UE 0069.11.29:

- The Titans attempt to use automatons to suppress growing anti-Titans protest in the Texas Colony. "M" intervenes to stop the automaton deployment.

UE 0069.12.04:

- Alejandro Corner meets with "M" observer and Chinese socialite Wang Liu Mei in Macau for a private meeting. Hong Long accompanies Wang Liu Mei in a bodyguard capacity.

UE 0069.12.17:

- Laguna Harvey meets a bearded Arab in his office. The person's identity is not yet known.

UE 0069.12.24:

- "M" orders simulations done on the possibility of a successful attack on JOSH-A.

UE 0070.01.01:

- OMNI launches the Year 70 Armament Reinforcement Plan.

UE 0070.01.02:

- While in National Service, Kira, Sai and Kuzzey receive notices of enrollment into the Heliopolis Technical College. They receive further orders to move into Heliopolis as soon as possible.

UE 0070.01.04:

- Kira, Sai and Kuzzey request for National Service deferrals while awaiting for enrollment confirmation from the Heliopolis Technical College.

UE 0070.01.16:

- The Orb Defense Forces grants Kira, Sai and Kuzzey National Service deferrals a few weeks before they would graduate from NS. They begin to move into Heliopolis under orders to get information on the G Project.

UE 0070.01.23:

- After two years of being in National Service, Mark joins with the Orb Metropolitan Auxiliary Police Force.

UE 0070.02.08:

- "M" agents in JOSH-A begin research on anything unusual in the base, given that Cyclops systems were used in the OYBW.

UE 0070.02.17:

- Kira, Sai and Kuzzey report some unusual faces appearing in Heliopolis Technical College as well as in the Morgenroete factory. They are ordered to report in more observations of the "unusual faces".

UE 0070.02.22:

- Cyber-Newtypes are recruited into the ranks of the Titans. Among those first recruited is a Cyber-Newtype named Zero Murasame. "M" intelligence begins to study about him and details on the labs that created him.

UE 0070.03.01:

- "M" plans to conduct another mobile suit heist after learning of the Titans' creation of another mobile suit.

UE 0070.03.16:

- "M" learns of three mobile suits made by a few Newtype Labs. They consist of the LRX-088 Dezpada, LRX-077 Sisquiede and LRX-066 Tera-S'ono.

UE 0070.03.21:

- "M" begins plan to secure the three mobile suits. "M" tries to locate the whereabouts of the said mobile suits.

UE 0070.04.03:

- "M" teams begin mission to secure the three mobile suits by attacking a Titans convoy transporting them from the Gate of Zedan to Pezun for testing. Among those involved is ex-Zeon soldier Siegfried "Sig" Wedner. Kira, Sai, Kuzzey and Mark are temporarily recalled to provide support. The _Ptolemaios _leads the mission with the _Argama _assisting.

UE 0070.04.05:

- "M" team lay an ambush on the Titans convoy before they reach Pezun. While the Sisquiede is successfully taken, the Tera-S'ono and the Dezpada were not taken as Titans reinforcements attacked "M" before they could be hijacked.

UE 0070.04.13:

- "M" intelligence receives word that a Japan News Network reporter named Kinue Crossroad has started investigation into the organization. "M" leaders are alerted and they discuss if she is a threat to their existence.

UE 0070.04.22:

- "M" intelligence and research and development begin analysis of the Sisquiede.

UE 0070.04.30:

- Siegfried "Sig" Wedner is assigned to pilot the Sisquiede. The mobile suit is given new colors to differentiate it from Titans-controlled mobile suits.

UE 0070.05.07:

- "M" leaders could not determine if Kinue Crossroad is a threat to the organization's existence. They all agree to wait for more details before making a decision.

UE 0070.05.17:

- "M" intellligence agents in Japan begin surveillance operations on Kinue Crossroad.

UE 0070.05.18:

- Information on the Overflags and Chobu are submitted to "M".

UE 0070.05.22:

- "M" approaches the Madorna Workshop to privately meet with Mukured Madorna over the possibility of making mobile suits for "M". The meetings lasts for three days.

UE 0070.05.25:

- Mukured agrees on the possible manufacture of mobile suits for "M".

UE 0070.06.03:

- "M" intelligence agents in Japan are ordered to continue more surveillance operations on Kinue Crossroad.

UE 0070.06.14:

- Titans commanding officer Bask Om does a series of tour to several Newtype Labs. With him is Jamitov Hymem. "M" is alerted to this, but does not take action yet.

UE 0070.06.21:

- "M" observers in the Newtype Labs compile reports on details with Bask's visits to the Newtype Labs. They indicate that the Titans are willing to create mobile suits and armors, which are to be piloted by Cyber-Newtypes.

UE 0070.06.26:

- "M" observers in the Newtype Labs report more successful creations of Cyber-Newtypes. They are not yet recruited/indoctrinated into the Titans aside from Zero Murasame.

UE 0070.07.02:

- "M" leaders are alarmed greatly over the creation of Cyber-Newtypes aside from the automatons. They instruct intelligence to locate any information regarding the Titans' involvement on the creation of Cyber-Newtypes.

UE 0070.07.14:

- Morgenroete covertly begins to acquire information from the G Project to make their own mobile suits.

UE 0070.07.23:

- Murata Azrael gets into contact with unknown individuals in the United Emirates of Orb, providing them mobile suits and personnel to assist them.

UE 0070.08.06:

- "M" scientists were able to create anti-jamming devices, meant to counter Minovsky and N-Jammers while ensuring GN Particles won't jam their gear. "M" orders them to mass produce the equipment for their forces.

UE 0070.08.16:

- "M" begins to mass produce the devices to pass to their forces on space and on Earth.

UE 0070.08.23:

- "M" intelligence agents in Japan submit their reports. They assess Kinue Crossroad to be not a serious threat, but they believe that she will be if the woman continues her investigation since she is a reporter. "M" leaders begin a series of meetings to discuss on recommendations.

UE 0070.09.07:

- "M" leaders conclude that false information pertaining to the organization must be used in order to stop Kinue's investigation towards "M". They order "M" intelligence to begin releasing false intel related to them.

UE 0070.09.02:

- Kira, Sai and Kuzzey report back to finish their Orb Defense Force National Service, taking a semester off.

UE 0070.09.15:

- "M" intelligence reports Kinue picking up on the false "M" intel reports and stories, partially created by their counter-intelligence department.

UE 0070.09.25:

- The Von Braun Police Department's Special Intelligence Bureau has publicly announced several arrests of Anaheim Electronics personnel suspected of being spies for both OMNI and for Axis Zeon, a few of them for the PLANT. One of the arrested personnel include a member of AE's Board of Directors.

UE 0070.10.02:

- "M" reports steady progress in the construction of the unknown ship class with the assistance of other anti-Titans mobile weapon development companies and an anti-Titans engineer from the Madorna Workshop.

UE 0070.10.19:

- Kira, Sai and Kuzzey report that one of their professors has been seen meeting with unknown persons, sending in surveillance photos. "M" intelligence has identified the unknown persons to be from OMNI.

UE 0070.10.24:

- Mark reports a few unknown persons making visits to the Heliopolis Technical College and to the Morgenroete Heliopolis Factory, sending in surveillance photos. "M" intelligence has identified one of these persons to be Rear Admiral Halberton, who visited the colony covertly.

UE 0070.11.08:

- The Titans has publicly called for the arrest of Edward Harrelson in a press conference in the Atlantic Federation, accusing him of terrorist activity in the United States of South America, stemming from the USSA War. It's unknown if the other power blocs agreed to have him arrested if spotted in their territory.

UE 0070.11.16:

- Rumors spread in "M" that Edward Harrelson has been covertly recruited into their ranks.

UE 0070.11.23:

- The exiled United States of South America president appears in a Youtube video, calling for the fight to restore the independence of the USSA. The Titans attempt to find out where the video was uploaded from, but fails due to multiple server traces that masks the location.

UE 0070.12.04:

- Pro-United States of South America protestors march in Brasilia, only for OMNI riot police officers to meet them and subsequently drive them off the streets. Human rights groups and some celebrities condemn the attacks. The Titans respond by arresting prominent celebrities and activists from various human rights groups, including Amnesty International.

UE 0070.12.17:

- "M" intelligence reports that Kinue Crossroad is having crossroads in her personal investigation on "M".

UE 0070.12.28:

- Arrested human rights activists and celebrities under Titans custody are released after some judges accuse the Titans of trying to overstep their bounds with one of them calling "Fascists", declaring the arrests as illegal.

UE 0070.12.31:

- Some of the judges who dropped the Titans-led arrest cases were removed from their positions. Rumors persist that the Titans' Jamitov Hymem was responsible for this.

UE 0071.01.02:

- Kira, Sai and Kuzzey successfully complete National Service with the Orb Defense Forces.

UE 0071.01.03:

- Mark is assigned by the Orb Metropolitan Auxiliary Police Force to be with the Heliopolis detachment, thanks to data manipulation from Veda.

- ZAFT forces attempt to take over the Republic of East Asia's spaceport, except that "M" forces defeated them.

UE 0071.01.04:

- Natarle Badgiruel is deployed secretly to Heliopolis to collect the _Archangel_ and the five mobile suits made under the G Project. Kira, Sai and Kuzzey are alerted to this.

- Rau Le Creuset begins a covert operation towards Heliopolis after receiving word from a spy that Morgenroete is cooperating with OMNI in creating a new warship and five mobile suit for their forces.

- Kira, Sai and Kuzzey are recalled back temporarily to conduct a VIP protection op in the Atlantic Federation to ensure Selene McGriff's safety for a DSSD conference.

UE 0071.01.06:

- Now.

* * *

><p>Cockpit, GAT-X105 Strike Gundam<p>

* * *

><p>Kira was now with Murrue in the Strike Gundam, watching the woman move the mobile suit all the way to the outskirts of the Morgenroete Heliopolis Factory, seeing the chaos that was now taking place. He has the MMI-made submachine gun slinged at his back so that he would space to move around the cockpit.<p>

Then again, most cockpits don't have much anyway for a person to move around in the first place.

_Not good. ZAFT GINNs are going to make short work of the Mistrals and the Realdos__. _

"At least I got this mobile suit to move." Murrue murmured as she worked the controls of the Strike Gundam. "Better to save it than letting ZAFT commandos blow this thing up sky high."

_Is this woman going to pilot this mobile suit? Unless this has an OS compatible to allow anyone else to pilot it, I doubt that it can be ready for armed combat._

* * *

><p>Outskirts of Morgenroete Heliopolis Factory, Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>Mark ran out of the Morgenroete Heliopolis Factory, now burning thanks to the chaos that took place initially inside. He met with Mir, Sai, Kuzzey and Tolle, who had gathered up near the outskirts of the Heliopolis Technical College after initially watching the GINNs attack inside the colony.<p>

"Hey!" Mark shouted. "You guys okay?"

"W-where's Kira?" Mir asked the auxiliary officer, who was now quite frightened of their situation.

"Last I heard," Mark began to explain to Mir. "he's in a white mobile suit with an OMNI officer."

"An OMNI officer?" Tolle asked, completely taken by surprise. "But Orb's a neutral nation. And the Antartic Treaty's suppose to help guarantee that alongside most of the space colonies not siding with OMNI, the PLANT or the various Zeon factions!"

"Look!" Mark shouted at Tolle due to the explosions taking place around the colony. "There's no time to explain! Right now, we got to look for a good place to weather the storm until I can make contact with my fellow auxiliaries!"

"This way!" Sai offered to lead the group to a safe place away from the fighting.

* * *

><p>Cockpit, GAT-X105 Strike Gundam<p>

* * *

><p>"Sai, Tolle, Kuzzey!"<p>

Kira shouted, looking at the left monitor that showed his college friends running away from the Strike, being escorted safely by Mark.

Minutes, a GINN showed up in front of them. And behind it was the GAT-X303 Aegis.

"It's here..." Murrue whispered, sweating a bit in fear. "The Aegis."

_The Aegis. Does that mean Athrun..._

Kira blinked his eyes while massaging his temples, trying not to think hard that he was possibly fighting a friend who Kira had not seen for a long time since his days in Copernicus.

_Dammit. _The brown-haired teenager eyed the console in front of Murrue. _I need to pilot this mobile suit or we're going to be both goners._

* * *

><p>Underground Corridor, somewhere in the Morgenroete Heliopolis Factory, Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>A black-haired woman in white OMNI uniform was floating down the ruined corridors of Morgenroete's Heliopolis Factory, which had been the target of a ZAFT bombing raid minutes ago.<p>

"W-what?" The woman blinked her eyes, seeing the corpse of a Caucasian man in his early 30s wearing Morgenroete employee uniform. She knew him, at least by face, that he was really an OMNI soldier from the MIB assigned to get the _Archangel_ up and running as soon as all-clear was given to launch the ship secretly back to the moon.

"Oh god." The woman pushed the corpse away from her, remembering to pray in order to give the man's soul some closure. "The ship." She looked left and right. "Where's the _Archangel_?"

She floated down the corridor, thanks to the use of zero gravity. This allowed her to move around without getting tired. It became useful to her since zero gravity gave her more flexibility in moving around obstacles and debris that were getting in the way thanks to the multiple bombings launched on the colony.

"Hello?" The woman shouted at the top of her voice. "Is anyone around?"

When she received no answer, she sighed and decided to resume what she was around. Instead, the black-haired woman shouted louder than usual.

"Are there any survivors around?"

* * *

><p>Cockpit, GAT-X303 Aegis<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Athrun, you made it!"<strong>

Athrun was greeted by Miguel via transmission from a GINN he used, not being able to sortie in his personal GINN due to needed repair.

**"Say..." **Miguel asked Athrun. **"What happened to Rusty? Did you see him?"**

**"Rusty failed." **Athrun replied immediately to Miguel's concern, which earned him a flat what on the blonde ZAFT Green before he asked him.

**"H-how?"**

**"He was killed by an OMNI officer. And she's on board that white mobile suit in front of you."  
><strong>

Miguel gritted his teeth after hearing of Rusty's "fate" before he got his GINN to draw out its MA-M3 heavy sword. The blonde ZAFT Green tried to strike down the Strike, except that it used its arms to block it.

**"What the?" **Miguel was shocked to see the previously colorless mobile suit have a white finish. **"What's with that armor? I can't hit it with my sword!"**

**"It's called Phase Shift Armor or PSA. If it's activated, any physical attack like the MA-M3 won't do any damage." **Athrun advised Miguel after activating the Aegis' PSA, using the vulcans to take down an Orban Army jeep trying to intervene.

**"You better go right now Athrun." **Miguel gave his advise to Athrun on surviving in a colony battle. **"You already got the mobile suit already, so there's no reason for you to stick around."**

_Kira? Did I see Kira? _The ZAFT Red pondered on whether he really saw Kira in the factory as he manipulated the reprogrammed Aegis to fly from the grounds of Heliopolis and away towards the awaiting _Vesalius_.

* * *

><p>Underground Corridor, somewhere in the Morgenroete Heliopolis Factory, Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>The woman was greeted by a series of loud bangs from a nearby sliding door. She was a bit alarmed since she assumed everyone was suppose to be dead from the bombing raid.<p>

_Is that ZAFT?_

The woman pondered, almost remembering to draw out her OMNI-issued sidearm. However, she had lost the weapon during the attack.

_I don't know where my piece is... Probably now a part of the cluster of debris in this damn corridor._

After a few minutes of loud banging on the door, it opened up and an Asian-looking man in his mid 20s wearing the same white OMNI uniform.

"I'm Chief Petty Officer Arnold Neumann." The Asian man introduced himself. "Glad to see that someone survived from a while ago."

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel." Natarle was in turn to introduce herself to Arnold. "Are there any survivors around here?"

"There should be." Arnold told Natarle, floating down the corridor alongside her. "Last I heard before we went to split up with some of them, we'd go look for anyone else alive before we'd go and secure the _Archangel_ in case ZAFT commandos could possibly come back to finish the job if they get wind that the ship's still okay."

"Y-you know where it is?" Natarle frantically asked the CPO.

Arnold nodded. "Just follow me."

"Alright. Lead the way, Chief Petty Officer Neumann."

* * *

><p>Bridge, ZMS <em>Vesalius<em>, somewhere near Heliopolis airspace, Space

* * *

><p>"Quite splendid work, sir."<p>

"Yes. I believe that the advantage is on our side, Ades."

Ades and Le Creuset complimented each other on the success of the Le Creuset team in nabbing four Morgenroete-made mobile suits out from Heliopolis.

"Strange." Le Creuset frowned after seeing the Aegis return back to the _Vesalius_ last. "What happened to Rusty?"

"I'll go and ask." Ades went to check with the bridge crew while Le Creuset concentrated on his work at the tactical map table, studying for any routes where Titans ships could show up and block their way out from Orban territory.

The blonde ZAFT White officer could hear footsteps coming towards the tactical map table.

"Something wrong, Ades?"

"It's about Rusty, Commander."

"What of it?"

"He's been killed before he could secure one more Morgenroete-made mobile suit."

Le Creuset stayed silent, thinking of an appropriate response.

"Olor's GINN's been damaged in the fight and he should make it. He just picked up Miguel Aiman on the way with a laser beacon."

* * *

><p>Bridge, Unknown Ship, somewhere near Heliopolis, Space<p>

* * *

><p>"Ms. Sumeragi."<p>

Sumeragi heard one of the bridge crew call her name.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Got word from intelligence that the Titans were notified on the fighting going on in Heliopolis."

"Alright. Tell HQ that we got the message. Ask them if they have anything else on the Titans' response."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

><p>Cockpit, TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero, somewhere near Heliopolis, Space<p>

* * *

><p>"What the?"<p>

Mu saw that the _Vesalius_ had ordered any surviving GINNs to retreat back via flares. The blonde man thought that this was alarming, which had happened after he incapacitated a GINN by using the Moebius Zero's gunbarrels to destroy the mobile suit's right arm.

"My command ship's down, most of my wingmen and comrades are down for the count and I'm all alone in this place." The ex-OYBW veteran sighed. "I wonder what's life going to throw at me next?"

Mu frowned, feeling something like déjà vu or something.

"There's something else going on here." He piloted the Moebius Zero back towards Heliopolis. "But I can't get figure out what's going on..."

_Unless it's Le Creuset._

The blonde Atlantic Federation native piloted the Moebius Zero, approaching a nearby port that was still open.

"If he's coming, that means I better get back before things will get worse."

* * *

><p>Abandoned Park, somewhere in Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>Mark and the others have safely retreated back towards an abandoned park, absent of any life since most of the people in the colony have been ordered by the Heliopolis Detachment of the Orb Metropolitan Police Force to get inside any shelters due to the fighting in the colony by GINN mobile suits.<p>

"Everyone fine?" Mark said, covering their backs as he shouldered his police-issued carbine.

"Aside from being tired," Kuzzey went to sit down at the nearest bench he can sit on. "I'm fine."

"Same." Sai took a seat next to Kuzzey.

"Yeah, I think we're all in agreement." Tolle said, helping Mir sit down at another bench.

"Better see if I can call for help." Mark went for the radio shoulder microphone clipped on his vest, pressing the speak button before the young Asian man spoke on it.

**"This is Officer Mark Liu of the Orb Metropolitan Police Force. **Badge number #20001402**. I am requesting for immediate assistance in evacuating four civilians to any nearby shelter. Over."**

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, Underground Hangar, Morgenroete Heliopolis Factory, Heliopolis

* * *

><p>Arnold pulled out his pistol after he entered the bridge, searching it for any hostiles. When he turned on the lights and saw that no one was inside, Arnold gestured to Natarle that it's safe to come in.<p>

"The _Archangel_ is quite the ship." Natarle said, admiring the bridge of the Orban-made warship. "Nothing like the Salamis-based ships OMNI has for its space fleet."

"I'm going to turn on the engines and everything." Arnold made a short run to the front, sitting down on one of the seats used for helmsmen.

"E-excuse me."

Natarle turned around and saw a few more white uniformed OMNI personnel entering the bridge.

"Is that everyone?"

"Yes, Ensign. I've rounded up everyone who I can find."

"And the maintenance crew?"

"All taken care of. They're at the hangar already working."

"Get to your stations." Natarle went to sit down at the command chair, noting that the ranks of the survivors were Petty Officer 2nd Class. "Just do what the computer tells you in case you're confused."

_Jackie Tonomura. Dalida Lolaha Chandra II and Romero Pal. Glad to see more survivors aside from me and Neumann.  
><em>

"Right! Understood!" The voice came from Romero, who placed himself at the _Archang__el_'s fire control systems.

* * *

><p>Cockpit, GAT-X105 Strike Gundam<p>

* * *

><p>Murrue noted that Miguel's GINN was advancing towards the Strike, brandishing its MA-M3.<p>

**"Come on Natural!" **The brown-haired OMNI officer could hear Miguel's voice via mobile suit external speakers, taunting her. **"It's reality that you got a great looking mobile suit. But there's one thing that bothers me..."**

The MA-M3's blade was used in a surprise attack towards the Strike, string near the head.

**"That is... if you can get to barely move!"**

Murrue and Kira gritted their teeth, feeling the aftershock of the Strike crashing into an abandoned building. Kira nearly collapsed on Murrue's lap, if it weren't for him restraining himself by holding onto the seat so that he wouldn't tumble.

_That ZAFT pilot's got a point. The OMNI officer didn't have enough time to program this mobile suit so that it can move and fight back at least in unarmed combat... Unless it has weapons already available for deployment._

"Can you please move?" Kira asked Murrue if she could move from the seat.

"W-what?" Murrue said, confused by what Kira requested.

"I can see that the OS isn't complete yet. And if you keep staying here, both of us will eventually be killed. Please hurry!"

Murrue nodded and allowed Kira to sit down at the cockpit seat, the MMI submachine gun at his lap as he got the folded keyboard placed on top of his lap.

"Here goes." Kira said softly as he began to work on adjusting the Strike's OS. "Take the calibrations and reset the zero moment point and CPG. Then connect the control module directly to the molecular ion pump. Reconstruct the neural linkage network. Renew meta-active field, reactivate feed-forward controls, convey function…"

_Whoa. He moves fast. I'm sure that he's a Coordinator. _Murrue frowned. _Unless he's some kind of secret weapon the Titans secretly let loose._

"Okay. Didn't take that long!" Kira shouted before he got the Strike to get up and punch the GINN by its head module. "Hell yeah! Eat this!"

_Now I'm wondering if this kid's either a Titans supersoldier or he's a mobile suit junkie who played in the arcades..._

* * *

><p>Abandoned Park, somewhere in Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>Mark's attempt to transmit a distress call to the OMPF's Heliopolis Detachment was greeted by bursts of static, frustrating the auxiliary officer.<p>

"Damn it." He tried again to transmit a message, only to be met with static again.

"Nothing?" Mir asked Mark, who was given a plastic bottle of water by Tolle.

"Yeah." Mark sighed. "Nothing but static."

"Most likely due to the ZAFT's jammers." Kuzzey told the auxiliary officer. "I wouldn't be surprised if they had a hand in this."

"Which'll made coordination of emergency services a bit harder." Tolle told Mark, backing up Kuzzey's answers.

"I know." Mark nodded. "For now, we'll need to stick together until then."

* * *

><p>Cockpit, ZGMF-515 CGUE, en route to Heliopolis, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Le Creuset deployed out of the <em>Vesalius<em> without a pilot suit, which was met with some objection from the maintenance teams before he reminded them that he was in command of the Heliopolis team.

"Tell me," Le Creuset murmured from his cockpit seat. "do you feel my presence? Do you sense it in the way that I sense yours?"

The masked man grinned.

"An unfortunate fate, wouldn't you say... Mu La Flaga?"

The CGUE was now approaching the outskirts of Heliopolis, brandishing its MMI-M7S 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun.

"And now that you're here, you're mine."

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, Underground Hangar, Morgenroete Heliopolis Factory, Heliopolis

* * *

><p>"Don't you think that it's going to be a bit dangerous with your idea?"<p>

Arnold began to object to Natarle that the _Archangel_ should intervene, given that they have no idea if the attacks on Heliopolis will be backed by more ZAFT forces or even worse, by Axis Zeon forces.

"We don't have a full staff so that we can operate this ship. We're in no shape to engage in combat operations."

"I know that." Natarle glared at Arnold as power to the ship was being booted up. "It's better to move out of here and support our allies than just to sit here and wait for ZAFT commandos to attack this place again, given that the airwaves are still jammed."

Arnold sighed as he moved back to his seat.

_Why couldn't I pick a better gig? Like Haiti or Jamaica... But no, I had to agree to this covert mission with the possibility of having a much more bigger salary in part due to the black ops nature of this operation._

"Besides, it's better if you move right now. Otherwise, we can't make this ship operable at all..."

* * *

><p>Cockpit, GAT-X105 Strike Gundam<p>

* * *

><p>"Weapons?"<p>

Kira went to check the Strike's weapon, which was only armed with Armor Schneider combat knives.

"Armor Schneiders?" Kira glared at the screen before he decided to manipulate the Strike in picking them up. "It's better than nothing."

The Coordinator moved in with the Strike, charging at the stunned GINN when it stood up after being previously punched. He was sure that Miguel was taken by surprise that the blades of the Armor Schneider knives pierced the mobile suit's shoulder joints, resulting in the shutdown of the GINN.

"Well... that was easy."

Murrue warned Kira that Miguel was evacuating from the GINN, using his booster pack to escape Heliopolis.

"Get away from the GINN! It's going to self-destruct!"

Kira was now manipulating the Strike to get the hell away from the GINN, but the explosion that came from the disable mobile suit was great enough that it made the Strike tumble on the ground.

"Ungh!" Kira groaned, hitting his head on the cockpit ceiling, rendering him out cold. He didn't know what happened to Murrue, but Kira hoped that she would still be alive.

* * *

><p>Abandoned Park, somewhere in Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>"You guys stay here."<p>

Mark told the others before running off towards another direction away from the park.

"W-where are you going?" Mir asked Mark, feeling scared from the situation.

"Going to get some help!"

* * *

><p>Cockpit, TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero, colony interior, somewhere in Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>As Mu navigated through the colony interior via space port, he noted from his instruments that a CGUE had been tailing him from the side.<p>

"Bastard!" Mu hissed, getting the gunbarrels ready for a fight. "Is that you, Ra Le Creuset?"

The gunbarrels opened fire at Le Creuset's CGUE, who avoided them by using some of the colony's interior structure as a shield to block the gunshots meant for his mobile suit. When the CGUE was exposed, it opened fire with the M7S machine gun to take out two of them.

"Crap!" The blonde man yelled. "Doesn't he know that he's going to destroy Heliopolis in the long run?"

Mu manipulated the gunbarrels to hit the CGUE in the chest. However, it evaded like he knew the shots were coming in an instant. Instead, the gunbarrels struck part of the colony interior.

"Goddamn it! Hate it when he does that. Making me do some of the damage too..."

* * *

><p>Alley, near Abandoned Park, somewhere in Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>Mark ran towards an alley near the abandoned park, crouching to take out a rectangular-shaped device from his tactical vest.<p>

"Let's see if I can operate it." Mark booted the device and saw one word on the screen that frustrated him.

**ERROR.**

"Blast..." hissed the auxiliary officer. "I can't get a hold of the others."

He stored the device when he heard what he seemed to be an incoming mobile suit.

"ZAFT?" Mark murmured. "Or Axis Zeon? Regardless, I don't have weapons to take on an enemy mobile suit..."

* * *

><p>Abandoned Park, somewhere in Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>Mark ran back to the park to see if Mir and the others were safe. To his relief, they were fine. But he saw them rushing towards the Strike, Sai and Kuzzey climbing onto the kneeling mobile suit with the cockpit hatch already opening.<p>

"What happened?" Mark said, seeing Kira help bring down an unconscious Murrue with Sai and Kuzzey helping.

"They're bringing down that woman." Mir told the auxiliary officer. "It looks like she's out cold."

Mark nodded. "I see. I should be able to help get the wound fixed up at least until she can get to see a proper doctor."

Kira, Sai and Kuzzey walked fast as they can, getting to put down Murrue in an open bench seat.

"Let me have a look." Mark crouched next to Murrue and checked her pulse by the neck. "Don't worry. She's fine." He pointed at Kira. "You, on the other hand, will need to have some medical attention."

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, Underground Hangar, Morgenroete Heliopolis Factory, Heliopolis

* * *

><p>"How's it going?" Natarle asked Arnold and Jackie, the helmsmen in charge of operating the <em>Archangel<em>. The black-haired woman was informed that the power was beginning to get stable. Although...

"Not good." Jackie told Natarle, checking with his console. "It says we need 400 seconds to boost everything up, including the weapon systems."

Natarle sighed, placing her hand on her face before she told him. "It's no good. We don't have enough time." She then ordered. "See if you can get power from Heliopolis' electrical supply system. Use the conduits."

"Will do, ensign." Jackie nodded, working to get power from the colony to the ship's power online. "Drawing power from conduits to the ship's accumulators."

A few minutes later, Jackie saw that more than 390 had been shaved off, resulting in 10 seconds left before the _Archangel_ would be fully operational.

"All right, ensign. We'll be fully operational in 20 seconds."

"Everything's beginning to get online." Dalila informed Natarle. "CIC, FCS, all the weapon systems are online. That also includes the the life support systems."

"Magnetic chamber and pallet dispenser..." Arnold went to double check his instruments before he informed Natarle. "Functioning and stable."

"Maintaining external impact damper at maximum output."

"Linking main power. Engine's now stable."

"All _Archangel_ systems now stable." Jackie informed Natarle, giving the thumbs up. "Ship is now ready to launch."

Natarle nodded. "All right. Seal all airtight bulkheads. All hands, be prepared for sudden impact. This also includes possible damage to the ship."

"Understood!" The Petty Officers said in unison.

"Launch the _Archangel_." Natarle gave the order. "And remember to advance with caution."

* * *

><p>Cockpit, TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero, colony interior, somewhere in Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>Things were not doing well in Mu's favor. For the last few minutes, he had used the Moebius Zero's main linear gun alongside any surviving gunbarrels to take out Le Creuset's CGUE.<p>

The masked ZAFT White officer had been far more elusive in the fight against the mobile armor pilot, taking out one of the two remaining gunbarrels by stepping on it hard while using its MA-M3 to slash another in half.

"Crap..." Mu murmured, who was now feeling the pinch. "Unless I do something here, I'm going to be outgunned by Le Creuset in Heliopolis without any backup."

* * *

><p>Abandoned Park, somewhere in Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>Mark got Kira to sit down on another park as Mir and Tolle went to check up on the unconscious Murrue. Sai and Kuzzey examined the kneeling Strike, which didn't have any power.<p>

"You're luck the bullet went through you, Kira." Mark sighed as he wrapped up Kira's wounds with a cloth to help stop the bleeding. "There ya go. Unless there's an infirmary later, I don't know how much longer this can hold."

"Thanks, man." Kira patted Mark's left shoulder in appreciation. "Means a lot."

Mark simply nodded.

"By the way, were you able to contact help?"

"No. ZAFT may be trying to jam everything. I can't even contact police HQ for god's sake."

"I see."

"I'll try again and see if I can contact the others for help. But given this situation..."

"Hey Mir!" Mark called for Mir to come and see him.

"Something the matter?" Mir asked Mark.

Mark nodded. "Yeah. Just keep an eye on Kira's wound, will ya? I tried to fix it up, but you may need to change the dressing in case the bleeding gets worse, okay?"

Mir replied to Mark's instructions. "Okay."

"I'll go and see if I can get more water for you guys. And I'll go call for him."

"Come back safely, okay?"

Mark gave the thumbs up. "Right."

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, Underground Hangar, Morgenroete Heliopolis Factory, Heliopolis

* * *

><p>The <em>Archangel<em> was now approaching the end of the hangar, which had been sealed off after ZAFT commandos had started their bombing raid on Morgenroete's Heliopolis Factory.

"We'll need to use the Lohengrin assault cannons." Romero advised Natarle. "The other weapons won't do us much good."

"I agree." Dalida gave his own assessment as well. "Two clean blasts from the assault cannons should do the trick."

"Get ready to have the assault cannons fire on my command." Natarle told the two men her instructions.

* * *

><p>Abandoned Park, somewhere in Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>Murrue was a bit dizzy when he she slowly stood up. She was a bit confused as well, but alive.<p>

"Glad to see you're with us."

She turned around to see Kira handing her a plastic bottle of water. "Here you'll probably need this."

"Thanks a lot." Murrue took the bottle from Kira and drank its contents. _I guess I plan to ask that kid a few things. Like how was he able to fight those Greens off? Unless he had early national service and everything..._

The brown-haired woman saw Sai and Kuzzey checking out the kneeling Strike. She knows that they were just teenagers, but Murrue had her orders to preserve the mobile suit's secrets.

"Dammit..." Murrue drew out her OMNI-issued sidearm and fired it once in the air.

"W-what's happening?" Mir covered her eyes with Tolle covering her body with his. Sai and Kuzzey immediately took cover by getting low behind a park bench. Kira crouched near the park bench he used to sit on.

"Everyone! I want all of you gathered here! Now!" Murrue gave her instructions, watching the college students in front of her.

"Now, I want all of you to give your names." Her sidearm was leveled at their chests to make a point.

"Kuzzey Buskirk."

"Sai Argyle."

"Miriallia Haw."

"Tolle Koenig."

"Kira Yamato."

"I'm Murrue Ramius of OMNI." Murrue introduced herself after hearing their names. "I gravely apologize. But as of now, I can't let any of you leave my sight since you were all witnesses to a secret mobile suit."

"Are you kidding me?" Kuzzey yelled in anger. "Who gave you the right to do that? We're all Orban nationals! You'll be hearing about this from our leaders..."

Murrue fired her sidearm in the air to keep Kuzzey quiet.

"Quiet!" The brown-haired woman shouted. "You think this is just easy when all of you are in a neutral nation, away from what's going on in reality?"

"My friend has a point, Ms. Ramius." Sai advised Murrue. "In fact, this does bring a lot of questions, especially with the presence of OMNI officers and enlisted personnel in Heliopolis..."

"In fact, I think some people may find that harsh, given our government's current stance." Tolle warned her.

"You think all of you can just hide behind the current of neutrality, given the current situation?" Murrue replied to Tolle and Sai's criticism. "Sure we're at peace right now, but it's inevitable that a conflict will start all over again given the actions of Axis Zeon and renegade factions of the PLANTs. Between Earth and the colonies. Naturals and Coordinators. All of you will have to accept it."

"Damn it." Kira gritted his teeth. "Now we're going to be dragged into this..."

"Now for the meantime..." Murrue told the students. "I'll need each and every one of you to work with me unless help can arrive." She eyed Sai and Kuzzey. "For starters, I'll need the two of you to secure a trailer from the Morgenroete factory. It's a number 5..."

* * *

><p>Alley, near Abandoned Park, somewhere in Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>Just as Mark was about to use his communications device, he heard a couple of gunshots from the park.<p>

"Shit..." He murmured, glancing from the corner to see that Murrue had aimed her sidearm at Kira and company before she holstered it. "What's that woman trying to do? Military discipline?"

The officer ducked back into the alley, trying to get the device working again.

"I just hope this works. Or we're all doomed."

However, his efforts failed when the device informed him that it's not working.

"Dammit... It's the jamming from the ZAFT vessels. No doubt about it."

* * *

><p>Abandoned Park, somewhere in Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>"There you go, Kira."<p>

Mir replaced the dressing placed on Kira's right shoulder, thanks to the emergency kit Mark left behind for her to use.

"Thanks, Mir." Kira thanked Mir. Nearby, Sai and Kuzzey had just returned from Morgenroete and parked the trailer truck next to the kneeling Strike. "Sorry I got you into this mess."

"No need to apologize." Mir insisted. "You're my friend and you being safe is all that matters."

Kira nodded. "All right."

"Kira." Murrue spoke to Kira, seated next to Mir. Unlike a while ago where she had an authoritative tone, the way Murrue spoke was a bit different. Like she was trying to sound gentle. "Can you use the Strike's radio to contact any OMNI forces?"

Kira sighed. "I'll try, but don't expect anything okay?" He ran as fast as he can, climbing up onto the Strike's cockpit.

"By the way," Murrue asked Mir while Kira was now preparing to contact OMNI forces. "did you see an auxiliary police officer a while ago? I remember seeing him with Kira."

"Oh, you mean Mark? Last I heard, he left us a while ago to see if he can get some help." Mir replied, who now felt a bit safe around Murrue since she wasn't upset with her or anything.

"Well good luck to him." Murrue frowned. "Since ZAFT forces are here, I doubt he can contact a police detachment, not even local emergency services."

* * *

><p>Cockpit, ZGMF-515 CGUE<p>

* * *

><p>Le Creuset grinned as he drove Mu's Moebius Zero into the interior of Heliopolis. Charging at the mobile armor from above, the blonde man swiflty prepared to cut the mobile armor into two. But if it weren't for Mu's manipulation in aiming the linear gun upwards, he would have been doomed for good.<p>

"Hmm?" Le Creuset observed the Strike was kneeling next to the trailer truck, having the Launcher Striker Pack equipped on its back. "So it looks like it's being prepped for combat."

The masked man grinned as he brought the CGUE down, planning to cut down the mobile suit down before it could turn on its PSA.

"I'd like to see how you can fight back against an experienced ZAFT officer in the interior of a colony..."

* * *

><p>GAT-X105+AQME-X03 Launcher Strike Gundam

* * *

><p>"Damn! Incoming!"<p>

Kira received an alert from the mobile suit's system, moving it to protect Murrue and his classmates.

"Got to..."

He quickly activated the phase shift, activating the Strike Gundam's white and blue colors to indicate its PSA system was functioning and online.

_For now, I'll use the Strike as a shield to protect them..._

The brown-haired teenager fired the Anti-ship Vulcan Gun at the CGUE. In response, the CGUE moved left and right before it completely backed off.

_Sooner or later, Le Creuset's going to try and hit me again._

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, Underground Hangar, Morgenroete Heliopolis Factory, Heliopolis

* * *

><p>"Assault cannons, fire!"<p>

Natarle shouted, seeing the Assault cannons' positron energy slam into the hangar doors. She saw how powerful these weapons were when Arnold and Jackie informed her that the hangar doors were completely taken off.

This gave her some confidence in the hope of saving other OMNI personnel and getting the hell off his colony before ZAFT decides to come back and attack them.

* * *

><p>Alley, near Abandoned Park, somewhere in Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>"And there it is."<p>

Mark looked up to the sky, partially seeing the_ Archangel_ flying above the colony ground.

"The _Archangel_. And it seems to be combat ready."

* * *

><p>Secret Hangar, Somewhere below Morgenroete Heliopolis Factory, Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>"Soon, I'll come back and reclaim all of the Astray mobile suit or my name isn't Rondo Ghina Sahaku."<p>

A black-haired man with somewhat pale skin was working on two PC terminals, checking on the progress of data being uploaded on the inactive MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame and MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame from their mobile suit consoles.

"Gold Frame is now ready..." Ghina looked over his shoulder to see the cockpit of the MBF-P01 Astray Gold Frame. "But I'll have to come back for the Green and Mirage." The Coordinator remembered that MBF-P03 Astray Green Frame and the MBF-P05LM Astray Mirage Frame didn't have the needed OS systems uploaded to make them functional.

"But no matter..." The nobleman grinned. "This hangar is so secret that not even most Morgenroete personnel knows of its existence." As soon as the terminals showed that the OS system for Red and Blue Frame were uploaded, Ghina made a run for the Gold Frame and got inside.

"Soon enough, I shall be back for the rest of you..." Ghina grinned even more before he armed the Gold Frame with a heavy bazooka and closed the cockpit hatch. "And as soon as I have possession of the Astray Frames once again, Orb shall rule the entire world!"

Ghina began to laugh evilly as he covertly exited the hangar with Gold Frame in possession while fighting was taking place at the surface.

Chapter 2 END

* * *

><p>PS - A better revamped Chapter 2 for you readers, ladies and gentlemen. My apologies that the previous chapter 2 was overwritten by mistake. Hopefully I can do this to rectify my mistake. Anyway, the timeline's propped back up, but I guess it would be better in the sense of being assessed and written properly since I need to do the timeline carefully. Writing the chapter's story and all should be easily and what.<p>

Hopefully that's better now. So if anyone wants to do a short story based on this timeline, let me know.

One more thing. The Graham-class is a class name I made up for the OMNI Attack Submarine in the Gundam SEED series. It's not named officially.

After I upload this, Peacekeeper's Chapter 10 should be done up next.


	3. Interventions

Mobile Suit Gundam/Kido Senshi Gundam: Peacekeepers

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters and machines of the various Gundam eras belong to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate, Fumihiko Takayama, Takeyuki Kanda, Umanosuke Iida, Mitsuko Kase, Takashi Imanishi, Masashi Mukaeda, Mitsuo Fukuda, Seiji Mizushima, Susumu Yamaguchi, Satoshi Konno, Junichi Kamino, Bandai, Level 5 and Sunrise. I only own Mark Liu for now.

I'm not sure if it's alright to own mobile suits/mobile suit technology based on existing canon stuff, but I'll say it for now since the one Mu will use later on doesn't exist in any Gundam material (anime/manga/novel/video games).

Summary:

Natarle and the surviving OMNI personnel launch out onto Heliopolis airspace on the new prototype warship Archangel. Meanwhile, Rau and Mu duke it out in the interiors of Heliopolis before they too arrive in the colony's airspace? Will their actions contribute to the further destruction of Orb's only space colony? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 3: Interventions

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis

* * *

><p>"We've broken through Morgenroete's harbor and we're inside the colony."<p>

Arnold reported after he was able to see Heliopolis' interior.

"Morgenroete's been destroyed by GINNs. And the Strike's been activated already." Jackie further reported from the co-pilot seat.

"Oh great." Natarle gritted her teeth after hearing what Arnold and Jackie had mentioned. _Times like this, maybe I wish the Titans were here to give us a hand..._

"Take evasion action! Starboard!" The black-haired woman gave her orders when the CGUE fired its machine gun at it, watching as the ship moved to the right to dodge incoming machine gun bullets.

"ZAFT mobile suit heading towards the Strike." Jackie reported after the Archangel was able to evade the bullets. He and the others watched the CGUE reload its assault rifle before it charged back towards the kneeling Strike.

* * *

><p>Cockpit, ZGMF-515 CGUE, somewhere in Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's see how you can handle this."<p>

Le Creuset grinned while he took aim at the kneeling Strike with the machine gun after the console told him that it was loaded with APSV bullets already, going for another attack being forced to break off from the initial attack. The masked ZAFT White officer fired the weapon at the Strike and saw it kneel to protect Murrue and the other Heliopolis college students on the grounds.

"Not even enhanced APSV." Le Creuset frowned when he saw that the Strike was not damaged in any way. "This'll be difficult, but at least we'll have to consider more powerful weapons to take out their Phase Shift Armor once in combat."

A few seconds later, Le Creuset noted that he had received a lock-on from the _Archangel_.

"I'd like to see them try."

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis

* * *

><p>"Ready aft missile tubes 7 to 10 and stand by to fire on my command." Natarle ordered from her command chair. "Target, ZAFT CGUE mobile suit."<p>

"Laser designator." Natarle turned around to eye Romero, who had gotten the laser designator ready at Natarle's instructions. "Listen, you're not to hit the shaft or ground. That's an order!"

_Maybe if I had Coordinator DNA, that'll be easy to avoid. _

Romero thought grimly before he executed Natarle's instructions and kept the laser designator on Le Creuset's CGUE, firing the Wombat missiles after Natarle told him to fire.

* * *

><p>Cockpit, ZGMF-515 CGUE, somewhere in Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>"All too easy..."<p>

Le Creuset grinned as he maneuvered the CGUE to make two of the Wombats detonate at the shaft, using them to hide himself from the missiles when they exploded on impact. As for the other two missiles, the CGUE maneuvered further towards the colony's walls where he dodged the incoming Wombats as the remaining two detonated after they hit the walls after the mobile suit avoided the missiles at the last minute.

"It seems this _legged ship_ may get me on the run sooner than later." Le Creuset grinned after he watched the Wombat tear down a part of the colony wall.

**"Are you alright, Commander?" **Le Creuset received a transmission from Ades at the _Vesalius_.

**"I'm fine. And it seems I'm being cornered. Do me a favor and have the _Vesalius _fire the beam cannon. I'm done looking around here..."**

**"All right. I'll get the crew to do so at once."  
><strong>

As expected, the hole caused by the Wombats grew bigger after the _Vesalius_ fired its beam cannon to help evacuate Le Creuset out of Heliopolis. But it didn't help that the Strike took aim at the CGUE with the "Agni" 320mm Hyper Impulse Beam Cannon.

**"Thank you, Ades. I'm..." **Le Creuset was alerted by an incoming beam shot coming from the ground. The masked man was able to dodge it at the cost of his right arm destroyed alongside the machine gun he had used. The beam went through the hole and into space.

"Dammit..." Le Creuset cursed as he decided to evacuate Heliopolis and back to the _Vesalius_ before he was shot down permanently.

"What the hell? A mobile suit with that much firepower. It could make things a bit complicated."

He saw the Agni had been fired at him, giving Le Creuset more reason why he should leave at once.

* * *

><p>Bench, Abandoned Park, somewhere in Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p><em>If that lone Moebius Zero is used by Mu La Flaga, then the CGUE he faced must be from Rau Le Creuset, ZAFT White and veteran of the One Year Bloody War alongside Char Aznable...<em>

Mark ran back from the alley towards the park to see Sai and company after he heard booming sounds from fighting with the Moebius Zero, the CGUE and with Kira's Strike and the Archangel.

"I just hope the others are alright." murmured Mark as he as fast as he could. It didn't help that he was carrying his tac vest right now, which had most of his operational gear.

"Mark!" Mir called out for him after he arrived in the park.

"You all right?" Mark went to see Mir, eying the Strike when it lowered the Agni a while ago. "What happened?"

"There was combat up in the colony's internal airspace." Sai told the auxiliary officer. "But we should be fine."

"So what now?"

"So you're the auxiliary officer that Mir talked about a while ago, yes?" Mark eyed Murrue carefully when she asked him. "I'm Murrue Ramius of OMNI."

"Yes, ma'am. Mark Liu of the Orb Metropolitan Auxiliary Police Force, Heliopolis Detachment. This month was suppose to be my first month on the job after being transferred from the mainland." Mark saluted Murrue afterwards.

"Well it seems that this'll be your last job with Heliopolis." Murrue told the auxiliary officer. "At this rate, the colony might be destroyed in case ZAFT forces decide to come back and stage another raid. It'll be in your best interest if you come with me and your friends."

"Understood, Ms. Ramius."

* * *

><p>Mobile Weapons Hangar, ZMS <em>Vesalius<em>, somewhere near Heliopolis airspace, Space

* * *

><p>As ZAFT maintenance crew were kept busy servicing the remaining GINNs and the captured G mobile suits like Athrun's Aegis in their spacesuits with helmets on due to the open hangar door to space, an announcement was played in an intercom throughout the place.<p>

**"All unauthorized personnel are restricted from access to areas designated for captured mobile suits. Security clearance is in effect for all maintenance crew until such time as it is determined that captured mobile suits pose no immediate danger. Failure to comply with result in disciplinary action."**

_Kira. What were you doing there? And my god, I shot you. _Athrun sighed as he typed down commands to get the Aegis' OS running. _Why did you defend that woman? She was with OMNI. _

**"Hey."** One of the maintenance crewmen noted that something was wrong.

**"Sorry."** Athrun told the crewman. **"Must've somehow worked on yours by mistake."**

**"It's all right. Nothing to worry about."** The other crewman told Athrun. **"We've now completed external inspection and recharging. What about you?"**

**"I'm finished here."** Athrun told him as he got the keyboard to retract away from his lap. **"How do they manage with this OS? Granted that it's nothing like the RX-78 Gundam used in the OYBW..."**

**"Commander Le Creuset is returning. Damage sustained from a direct hit."**

_A direct hit? _Athrun watched as Le Creuset's CGUE arrived from the ship's only catapult deck before it was secured by a wire rope net before it was cooled down by cooling sprays. _I wonder what mobile suit was responsible for hitting the commander's mobile suit like that? _

The young man then frowned.

_Could it have been done by him?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Cockpit, GAT-X105 Strike, somewhere in Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>Mark told Murrue that he'll get inside the cockpit and ride the Strike with Kira while he'll get the mobile suit's hands to scoop up Murrue and the others to make their journey towards the incoming <em>Archangel<em>.

"I trust that you're able to handle the Strike, Kira?" Mark asked Kira as he began to pilot the Strike to the _Archangel_.

"Indeed, I was." Kira said before he frowned. "Though I had to modify the OS to make it work. It was moving so slow and clunky."

"That shows you that OMNI's still trying to get around with a working OS. They were lucky with the original Gundam and the GMs they're using as they didn't need that much work." Mark noted that Kira's bag and the ZAFT submachine gun was on the side of the cockpit.

"I agree with you." Kira told Mark. "I almost thought that the top brass would launch an attack against this facility, but ZAFT seemed to have the initiative. Almost reminds me of what happened in Side 7."

"Aye. But it seemed the top brass and Veda agreed that we'll need to secure one mobile suit to see its fighting capabilities."

"Can't wait to get back to my mobile suit. Soon enough, you and me will have to get rid of our legends should things come from bad to worst alongside the other two."

"Right."

Kira noted that they had arrived at the _Archangel's _starboard catapult deck_. _The young man made the Strike kneel down and placed its metal hands on the ground to allow Murrue and the others to step on the deck floor.

"Good work." Mark grinned as he patted Kira's left shoulder. "How's your right shoulder?"

"It's fine." Kira told him. "Not the best since I was shot, but it'll do unless the doctor checks on it."

Mark nodded, eying the screens to see Murrue meet with OMNI personnel, among them Natarle.

"Hey..." Mark whispered. "I've seen that lady before. She was hanging around Morgenroete talking to Professor Kato and all..."

"That woman was placed as a person of interest by Veda if I recall." Kira told Mark, watching Murrue and Natarle talk to each other. "Correction, make that two of them."

"They're the persons of interest marked by Veda for their role in the G Project." Mark added before he asked Kira. "Was the Hawk of Endymion out there?"

"Yeah." Kira replied. "I spotted his Moebius Zero battle a CGUE earlier without the gunbarrels."

"Then it's probable that we're facing against Rau Le Creuset. We'll need to warn Miss Sumeragi ASAP on this as soon as we can get out of ZAFT jamming range around here."

"Looks like things are starting to pick up." Kira pointed to one of the mechanics looking at the kneeling Strike with much apprehension written all over his face like he had heard something weird from someone crazy.

"What now? You go out first?" Mark suggested. "I can say here and watch the show before I get out in case things get a bit complicated."

Kira thought about it before he shrugged. "Yeah. Sure, why not?"

"Good luck out there." Mark patted Kira on the left shoulder again, who grinned and gave a thumbs up in response before he got the submachine gun slinged on his right shoulder. Kira then proceeded to use the cable to go down from the cockpit to the ground. At least on the _Archangel_.

* * *

><p>Cockpit, TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero, somewhere in Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>"A new warship?"<p>

Mu had murmured from his cockpit seat after Le Creuset had sliced off the linear cannon. "Odd. I don't recall hearing about that in the OMNI debriefing reports." He frowned. "Unless the top brass had kept it secret or someone from within the brass wanted to keep it secret."

He proceeded to fly his gunbarrel-less Moebius Zero towards the _Archangel _anyway.

"It's either Blue Cosmos or the Titans. Or maybe both." The Hawk of Endymion. "Can't work on that now. Better meet the captain to see if he can allow me access on board the warship anyway."_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Starboard Catapult Deck, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis

* * *

><p>"Come on. Would someone tell me what's going on here? He's just a kid. Just learned to shave and he's piloting that thing?"<p>

That voice belonged to Kojiro Murdoch, standing near the other OMNI NCOs when they were on the starboard catapult deck.

_That's Kojiro Murdoch. Another person of interest based on Ms. Sumeragi's intel. Seems to be the chief mechanic in charge of the Archangel's engineers. _Kira eyed the man as he went down on the cable.

"Not only that, but he's got a weapon too!" Kojiro shouted, pointing to an armed Kira after he touched down on the metal ground.

"Hey, the kid's got a shoulder wound on his right shoulder." An armed OMNI soldier disguised as a Morgenroete employee with kevlar vest watched Kira carefully, ready to use his weapon should the need arise with his comrades. At least five of them were present.

Mir and the others went to see Kira, congratulating him for saving their lives and all.

"Lieutenant Ramius, what's going on?" Natarle asked Murrue after Kira was surrounded by his friends.

"Wow, what a surprise."

Mu appeared on the catapult deck, looking at the kneeling Strike before he introduced himself.

"I'm Mu La Flaga of the 7th Orbital Fleet at your service." The blonde man told Murrue and the other OMNI staff. "It's an honor."

Murrue took the lead and saluted Mu in return when he saluted her. "Lieutenant Murrue Ramius of Sector 2, Fifth Special Division. I'm a crewman of this ship."

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, also of the Fifth Special Division."

Mu nodded before he asked, lowering his right hand. "I'd like to ask permission to come abroad this vessel. May I ask who's in command around here?"

Natarle sighed, remembering the time the officers were killed in the bombing attack. "A ZAFT commando team took out most of the officers in a bombing attack..." She stared at Murrue. "I believe that Lieutenant Ramius is next in the chain of command."

"What?" Murrue was startled as she expected them to have at least one survivor. "It can't be right..."

"Only a dozen of us have survived, mostly non-commissioned officers. Fortunately, I was in the shaft at the time and avoided being killed."

"Oh man, oh man." Mu sighed. _This won't be good. _"What an unmitigated disaster. In any case, please grant me permission Lieutenant Ramius. The ship I was assigned to was downed after engaging the enemy."

"Oh, um sure. Permission granted." Murrue told Mu, being hesitant to lead the OMNI NCOs as she felt that she lack experience aside from what the woman had learned in the military academy.

"And who's he?" Mu asked, eying Kira. Kira glared at Mu, his hand at the submachine gun's sling. _That's issued to ZAFT commandos. Where did he..._

"He's a teenaged civilian." Murrue explained to Mu. "For some reason, he was in the factory with an Orb auxiliary police officer during the attack. I let him get onboard the G-Weapon after he saved me from being shot by a ZAFT Red." She sighed before she told Mu of his name. "His name's Kira Yamato."

Mu grinned when he looked at Kira. _Quite the story. Looks like I can have some story material later._

"Thanks to him, we were able to defeat a ZAFT GINN and secure this last G-Weapon."

"What?" Natarle was confused after hearing Murrue's story. "Fought off a GINN?" She looked at Kira. "That kid actually did it?" _And the fact that he's got a shoulder wound and a submachine gun, I have a feeling that something's not right here._ The black-haired woman was not the only one confused as the other NCOs and armed soldiers were confused as to how Kira got the Strike up and running.

"I came to this place as an escort to the young officers specially trained to pilot it." Mu told Murrue before he asked her. "Where can I find them?"

"The bombs detonated near the control booth where the captain was about to welcome them." Natarle explained, looking sad.

"Yes, I see." Mu sighed. _Dammit, is there anything ZAFT didn't do to make thing worse?_

Kira became confused when Mu was now approaching him, followed by Murrue and Natarle. A few of the NCOs did so as well.

_I'm not liking this one bit. _

* * *

><p>Cockpit, GAT-X105 Strike, somewhere in Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>When the cockpit hatch was opened, Mark watched the conversation go on between Mu and the OMNI officers.<p>

"Looks like things may be a bit complicated." Mark frowned. "Or not. We'll need to see."

He then eyed Mu walking towards Kira, followed by Murrue and Natarle.

"What's this now?" Mark noted Kira's hesitation when Mu was now beginning to talk to Kira.

"If things come to worse, then I better get ready."

The auxiliary officer slinged his compact assault rifle and instead, got out his pistol and removed the safety.

_I just don't want to shoot them. Ms. Sumeragi said that they're only persons of interests, even the Hawk of Endymion himself._

* * *

><p>Starboard Catapult Deck, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis

* * *

><p>"Did I do something wrong?"<p>

Kira asked, keeping his hand on the submachine gun's sling.

"Not really." Mu grinned while shaking his hand. "I just want to ask if you're a Coordinator. Word out there is that you were able to get the Strike up and running without any problem."

The teenager eyed the armed soldiers nearby, tensing if Kira was a Coordinator. He had no doubt that if he revealed his true heritage, they would shoot him down. _I don't blame them thanks to the OYBW._

"I'm a Coordinator."

This caused the five armed OMNI soldiers to take aim at Kira. Least they have some justification to do so since he's got a weapon in addition to being a Coordinator, the enemy of OMNI aside from pro-Principality of Zeon forces.

"I never expected OMNI to stoop this low since he's a Coordinator!"

Mark lowered himself down with the retracted cable from the cockpit, aiming his pistol at the armed soldiers.

"And I'm not a bad shot, just in case you soldiers decide to go trigger happy on him while I have any of you surviving lot arrested for killing Coordinators in accordance with Orb law. Seems you're thinking of the war as if it's like a two-way street."

Sai, Tolle and Kuzzey moved up in front of Kira, serving as his shields should some soldier decide to become trigger happy.

"Who the heck's this guy?" Mu asked when Mark arrived on the floor of the hangar.

"Allow me to introduce myself." Mark said after he got on the hangar floor while keeping his aim on the armed soldiers. "Mark Liu, Orb Metropolitan Auxiliary Police Force of the Heliopolis Detachment."

Mu checked out the beret emblem of the auxiliary police worn over Mark's head, which consisted of a gray shield with a star encircled by a wreath.

"You seem to be legit and all," Mu said after he told the auxiliary officer. "but do you have some stuff to prove that you're really what you say?"

"That kind huh?" Mark raised an eyebrow. "Don't blame ya for that since we got reports of people acting as Orb officers." Still aiming his pistol at the armed soldiers, Mark reached into his tac vest and took out his warrant card and showed the OMNI officers his picture, name, rank, badge number and a statement written on the card that states his official position with the force.

"Okay, he's really legit now. I'm not going to ask anymore on that." Mu said after he was able to look at the warrant card with Murrue and Natarle.

"Put your weapons down." Murrue instructed the soldiers, satisfied with Natarle on proof of his identification. Following her as she was the highest-ranking officer on the _Archangel_, the soldiers complied and lowered their weapons. Seeing that the soldiers followed her instructions, Mark holstered his sidearm on his right leg.

"Lieutenant..." Natarle told Murrue. "I think there should be an explanation..."

"It's not hard to think about really. And Officer Liu is right after all, Ensign Badgiruel." Murrue told Natarle. "Heliopolis is controlled by Orb after all, one of the many neutral nations. It would make sense for Coordinators, Newtypes or their sympathizers to live there so that they won't be involved with the tensions between Earth with the Republic of Zeon and the PLANTs."

Kira stared at Murrue when she asked, "Am I wrong?"

"You're not." Kira replied. "All I do know is that I'm a first-generation Coordinator."

"Which means you parents are Naturals." Mu concluded. "Sorry to make a fuss, Kira. Didn't mean to do that." He then stared at the Strike. "As I made my way here, I watch the guys who were suppose to pilot these have a hard time moving them via simulators." He sighed and walked towards the _Archangel_.

"So what do we do now?" Natarled asked Mu, his back facing her.

"You need to ask that?" Mu replied. "I've just been shot down and the Le Creuset team is waiting for us outside the colony." This earned shocks from Murrue and Natarle.

"I can tell you that he's a persistent fellow." Mu told the two women. "If you're going to ask me, I don't think we can afford to waste any time standing around here."

"Jackie, Dalida." Murrue told the two men her orders. "Can you see to it that the students are sent to the enlisted quarters for the meantime?"

"Understood!" The two men replied in unison.

"This way guys." Jackie told the students, leading them to the enlisted quarters.

"Thanks." Kira thanked Mark for his help.

"Don't mention it." Mark replied, smiling at Kira. "For now, we'll need to hang on tight 'til we're out of here."

"We'll need to do something about them, Lieutenant." Natarle told Murrue, pointing out to Kira and Mark as they were armed. "Like confiscate their weapons."

"I understand, Ensign." Murrue shared Natarle's concern. "But they're on our side. And one of them's an Orb police officer. For now, we can keep an eye on Kira. He helped protect me from being killed out there. For that, I owe him my life."

As the two made their way inside the hangar, Murrue rubbed her right arm and sighed.

_Kira Yamato. It's like I've seen him before. But where?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Bridge, ZMS <em>Vesalius<em>, somewhere near Heliopolis airspace, Space

* * *

><p>Le Creuset had gathered all of the active ZAFT Greens and Athrun on the <em>Vesalius's <em>bridge as Dearka, Yzak and Nicol were on the _Gamow_, being near the digital map table as Rau presented the video feed of the Strike from the perspective of Miguel's regular GINN. Ades too attended the debriefing on the bridge as well.

"You really saved my hide by bringing this video, Miguel." Le Creuset told the blonde man as the masked man began his debriefing. "I would have been the laughing stock back at the PLANTs for allowing my unit to get damaged in battle against a mobile suit of the Earth Forces. No one would have believed that it was possible."

Observing those present for any signs of reaction, Le Creuset smirked to himself before he continued. "I believe all of you are aware of the incomplete status of the machine's original OS. With that in mind, I have no idea why this lone unit maneuvered so well."

Athrun nodded after hearing what Le Creuset said. _Kira_.

"But I want to make one thing perfectly clear. We cannot afford to turn a blind eye and allow them to have possession of it. If we cannot capture it, we shall destroy it with that new warship." Le Creuset saluted the Greens and Athrun. "So don't underestimate it."

The Greens and Athrun saluted back, not caring about the smirk on Rau's face.

"Miguel, Olor." Ades spoke up next after Le Creuset was done. "Prepare to launch at once. You've been authorized to use weapons configuration D. This time, let's see you put an end to all this."

"Sir!" Miguel and Olor replied before saluting Ades and leaving the bridge.

"Captain Ades." Athrun asked the ZAFT Black officer. "Please grant me permission to sortie as well."

_Odd. It's not like him._ Ades raised an eyebrow before he told the ZAFT Red. "I don't think that can be possible, Athrun."

"Besides, you have no mobile suit." Le Creuset added. "And you've already accomplished the extremely crucial job of capturing one of those G mobile suits back in Heliopolis."

"But, sir..." Athrun was trying to argue against Le Creuset.

Ades frowned and told Athrun. "Let the others go this time, Athrun. Miguel and Olor have more to prove given the humiliation they suffered out there."

* * *

><p>Locker Room, ZMS <em>Gamow<em>, somewhere near Heliopolis airspace, Space

* * *

><p>Nicol, Yzak and Dearka were in the locker room of the <em>Gamow<em>, watching the GINNs being mobilized with heavy missiles from the hangar.

"I heard that Commander Le Creuset authorized D-type weapons." Nicol told the other two, frowning.

"Heh." Dearka grinned, floating around the locker room. "That oughta teach Orb a lesson for helping OMNI."

"Of course, Dearka." Yzak agreed as well. "Now it's going to bring a lot of trouble for the Orban government over this."

"But Heliopolis is a part of neutral territory." Nicol tried to reason with the two. "We'll be in big trouble once this goes all over the news."

"Look Nicol." Yzak sighed. "I understand that we shouldn't be in neutral territory, but ZAFT got intelligence that Heliopolis was being used as a test bed for OMNI mobile suits. It's just like Side 7, which experienced the same thing."

"Except that it was destroyed because a Zeon soldier disobeyed orders regarding the rules of engagement." Nicol told the gray-haired ZAFT Red.

"I don't like it as the next person does, Nicol." Dearka spoke to the green-haired ZAFT Red. "Really I do, but since OMNI forces in Heliopolis disregarded ROE rules in attacking us, we only defended ourselves."

"I agree with Dearka, Nicol."

Nicol sighed, seeing that the two can't agree with his views.

_I just hope the people in Heliopolis are able to escape before ZAFT's name is tarnished. _

* * *

><p>Mobile Weapons Hangar, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis

* * *

><p>Mu had been called in Kojiro to the mobile weapons hangar, changing to his all-white OMNI uniform once the <em>Archangel<em> maintenance crew began to scavenge for supplies from the damaged Morgenrote factory as they were taking everything including fresh water and... perhaps the kitchen sink.

"Hey Murdoch." Mu greeted the mechanic. "I heard that you needed to call me."

"Yeah I do." The two men walked past by the Strike and the Moebius Zero as they were being placed under maintenance, the latter having to replace the linear cannon and secure new gunbarrels for the space-based mobile armor. "I found something that could be of interest of you."

"Really?" Mu raised an eyebrow after hearing what Kojiro told him. "You don't say, Murdoch."

"You think I'm kidding around during this time." Kojiro smirked and raised an eyebrow at Mu, showing him an upright SVMS-01 Union Flag with four gunbarrels mounted at the back.

"You're kidding me?" Mu was surprised to see the Union Flag with the gunbarrels. "A Union Flag with gunbarrels? I thought it wasn't feasible."

"Don't know the full details myself." Kojiro told Mu, surprised. "But I got some of the guys to make a full check on the weapons and all. It looks good, but I thought that you might want to check it out yourself."

"Sure. If it'll give me a potentially better edge against the GINNs and whatnot. I remember that Aker's got a unit for himself back in the AF."

"Indeed he does." Kojiro led Mu towards the Union Flag. "Officially, it's suppose to be known as the SVMS-01GB. Kinda like how they had the SVMS-01E designation for Aker's Flag."

"Well thanks for the history lesson." Mu smirked at Kojiro. "Just lead me to the cockpit and I'll take care of this guy. Hopefully it can be ready in case Le Creuset decides to have another swing at us."

* * *

><p>Enlisted Quarters Section, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis

* * *

><p>The Heliopolis college students and Mark were told to stay in the Enlisted Quarters section of the <em>Archangel<em> since it was obvious that the officer's section was now meant for Murrue, Mu and Natarle.

Mark eyed Kira, who was now sleeping at the bunks while leaning on the wall as he kept his eye on the students.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Kuzzey asked Mark while Sai and Tolle were talking with Mir.

"Fine really." Mark sighed. "Least we'll be safe in here."

"You sure?" Kuzzey stared at the sleeping Kira.

"Got some reservations?"

Kuzzey shook his head. "No. Not really. I trust Kira with my life should things come to worst."

"That's my boy." Mark patted Kuzzey on the head. "Least you know what you're talking about. And I thought you're harboring anti-Coordinator stuff..."

"NO NO NO!" Kuzzey insisted, waving his hands. "Speaking of which, is ZAFT still out there?"

"Afraid so. Can't raise the radio with the other auxiliaries nor can I use mobiles."

"Dammit. I was so afraid of that. It seems that Kira's able to rewrite the OS of that Gundam during the fight against that GINN."

"I know how you feel, Kuzzey. Really I do."

"Hey..." Sai greeted Kuzzey and Mark. "So who do you think is responsible for collaborating with OMNI in the first place?"

"I have some guesses." Mark shrugged. "Maybe someone among Orb's five noble families."

"Can't be Attha for obvious reasons." Sai told Mark. "While I have a gut feeling that Seiran may have something to do with this, I doubt that they'll just allow OMNI to collaborate with Morgenrote, so it's got to be the Sahakus."

"You sure?" Mark asked Sai. "What about the other two families?"

"Can't be right." Kuzzey told Mark. "I remember reading the papers recently about the Sahakus wanting to assist in ruling the entire Earth."

"Which is a bunch of hogwash to me for obvious reasons." Sai told Kuzzey. "But still Kuzzey, you got a point. They could have initially approached OMNI to collaborate with them."

"I doubt they'll stand by like that since Orban forces don't have much mobile suits despite the neutral nations trying to offer mobile suits as a gesture. I think they only accepted the Human Reform League's offer for Tierens..."

_And then there's still that thing on the Astray project. We weren't able to take the said mobile suits into custody, so it probably means that the Orban Army's going to destroy them ASAP to cover their tracks._

* * *

><p>"What are they doing?"<p>

Mir asked Tolle, seated on one of the beds as they saw Sai, Kuzzey and Mark talk to each other.

"Don't worry Mir." Tolle reassured his girlfriend. "They'll be fine. I heard Mark's a military freak, so he's probably sharing some information with Kuzzey and Sai."

Mir nodded. "But I can't seem to wonder who in Orb would work with OMNI to create mobile suits of their own?"

"I know." Tolle told Mir, sighing. "Even if we know someone in the government was helping them, what can we do from there?"

"I agree. But I hope that we can survive this so that we can go home."

"We'll be fine." Tolle hugged Mir, who gladly returned the hug back to Tolle. "We'll be just fine, Mir. I mean we got Kira on our side."

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis

* * *

><p>Murrue and Natarle were on the <em>Archangel's <em>bridge, the former now in OMNI uniform, after she replaced the handset back on the command chair's right armrest.

"Seems that Lieutenant La Flaga's down in the hangar making checks on a Union Flag modified with gunbarrels." Murrue told Natarle. "That ought to give us some advantage in addition to the Strike to help us escape Lagrange 3 and bring the civilians back to Orb." _And I still need to figure out Kira, especially since he's good with firearms. Where did he learn that?_

"I surely hope so." Natarle said, leaning on the controls of the _Archangel_. "Even with those two mobile suits, they got most of the stolen G Weapons to their advantage. But I'll admit that it's a first that a Union Flag has gunbarrels on the back. We may have an advantage in keeping them away from us for the time being."

"And I thought that they weren't suppose to be in service." Murrue sighed. "I wish Lieutenant Aker was here on hand to give us some backup since I heard his piloting was quite good. Last I heard, he's with the AF Army's MSWAD division."

"So did I. As far as I heard, he's still detailed on Earth to conduct anti-Gundam investigations on the M organization which had Gundam-like mobile suits."

"Sorry I'm late." Mu said, grinning after he got inside the almost empty bridge. "Murdoch had me check out the Flag in the hangar after I got here from my Moebius Zero."

"I got bad news to share with all of you." Murrue told Mu and Natarle. "I was told by the Orb Police's Heliopolis detachment that the colony's almost evacuated to a hundred percent. The problem is the hazard level is increased to level 9."

"Guess we can't look for a shelter to place them into." Mu sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Considering our current conditions."

"Lieutenant Ramius had placed those students and the auxiliary officer under her custody since they had possibly seen top secret hardware, considering the Strike." Natarle told Mu, emphasizing their position.

"So what, we're going to bring them with us?" Mu raised an eyebrow. "Once we leave Heliopolis, we're going to be involved in some major fighting out there with the Le Creuset team."

"It seems we'll have to rely on the Strike and the Union Flag if we're to escape successfully." Murrue told the two. "With most of the G Weapons in the hands of the Le Creuset team, I don't think one mobile suit should be able to ward them off."

"You're going to ask Kira?" Mu asked Murrue, wondering if he'll take the offer.

"I'm afraid so." Murrue sighed. "I'll go see him in a few minutes."

"But what happens if he refuses to do it?"

"Why don't you pilot the Strike as well as with the Flag, Lieutenant La Flaga?"

"That has got to be the craziest joke I ever heard, Ensign Badgiruel." Mu said to Natarle, shocked. "If you checked the Strike's OS, it's only meant for pilots of Coordinator origin. People like you and me can't pilot it anymore."

"Then tell Kira to change it..." Natarle told Mu before she stopped, realizing that it wouldn't work anyway. _Never mind. _"Still it's inappropriate to let a civilian pilot the Strike, even if he's from one of the OMNI member states."

Murrue frowned while she listened in to Natarle's explanation that Kira shouldn't be allowed to be near the Strike.

_I heard that name before. Really I do. Was it before I enlisted in the AF Army and my transfer to OMNI?_

"I guess you won't mind if we're going to be easy targets for Le Creuset, hmmm?" Mu threw a smirk at Natarle. However, the black-haired woman didn't take the smirk so kindly.

"I'll go see Kira now, so you two hold the fort here if you don't mind." Murrue told the two before she exited the bridge.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see if the Lieutenant can convince Kira to give me a hand later on." Mu said as he relaxed on the helmsman's chair.

* * *

><p>Bridge, Unknown Ship, somewhere near Heliopolis, Space<p>

* * *

><p>"Miss Sumeragi, I've spotted some GINNs emerging from the Vesalius with M66 missile launchers!"<p>

Sumeragi Lee Noriega went over to see the console of Christina Sierra, spotting dots that indicated GINNs from the _Vesalius_. It was a good thing that they hid behind a huge and long asteroid in order to conceal their ship from ZAFT radar and visual detection.

"Shit! They really are desperate to secure the last G Weapon!" Lichtendahl "Lichty" Tsery, one of the ship's helmsmen, groaned after he heard what Christina.

"I know, man." Lasse Aeon, the ship's other helmsman and gunner groaned as well. "You think that they'll just step back and think about the ramifications of their actions just for one second?"

"Well it seems ZAFT's intending to capture the last G Weapon and the new warship or destroy them both." Sumeragi told the two helmsmen. "Feldt, tell Setsuna and the others to immediately mobilize. I fear that Mark and the others are in danger."

"Yes, Miss Sumeragi. I'm on it." Feldt Grace went to work on contacting Setsuna and the other three mobile suit pilots of M.

"Let's just hope that Mark and the others are safe before Heliopolis is destroyed." Sumeragi whispered.

"I'm not liking this one bit." Lasse murmured.

"Speaking of which," Lichty asked Lasse. "how's the ZAFT Red guy Mark had secured in Heliopolis?"

"Dr. Moreno's treating him as we speak. Good thing our guys came in as Morgenrote employees with OMNI gear too to make the infiltration less suspicious."

"Right. I hope Miss Sumeragi's plan to evacuate Mark, Kira and the others later on will work without any interruption."

* * *

><p>Near Enlisted Quarters Section, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis

* * *

><p>Mark had just left the Enlisted Quarters section to use the toilet when he saw Murrue approach Kira, asking him before he refused instantly.<p>

"What happened?" He had Tolle and the others as he watched Kira and Murrue.

"The Lieutenant's asking Kira to pilot the mobile suit with Lieutenant La Flaga. He's saying no."

"Look, Kira..." Murrue frowned after hearing Kira say no to her offer.

"Look we all know that there are hostile tensions between OMNI with the Republic of Zeon against the PLANTs, but not everyone supports either position!" Kira yelled at Murrue, clenching his fists. "That's why we decide to take refuge in neutral nations like Orb to stay out of them permanently. So that we don't take part in it more than we are."

Kira frowned and looked down. Tolle and the others looked at Kira with sympathetic eyes.

_Heh. If the others aside from us in the four-man group know, Kira won't hesitate to kick butt to help people like us. _Mark smirked to himself as he watched while keeping a neutral expression.

**"Lieutenant Ramius! Lieutenant Ramius!" **Murrue heard the PA system page for her. She immediately went to the nearest intercom and pushed the button.

**"Yes, what is it?"**

**"You need to get up here and assume command of the _Archangel's _bridge since you're the captain. We got incoming mobile suits. And they're heavily armed to the teeth." **Murrue was shocked to hear what Mu had told her.

**"Me? The captain?" **Murrue told Mu, confused.

**"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I have seniority, but I wasn't told much on how this ship operates." **Mu replied, insisting to the brown-haired woman. **"Only except with how the bridge works from what Ensign Badgiruel told me a few seconds ago."**

**"Are you ready to mobilize with the Flag?"**

**"I am. Just give the word."**

**"All right. Just be sure to be on standby, Lieutenant La Flaga. And tell everyone on the bridge to start the alert to be on Level 1 battlestations and start getting the _Archangel _for takeoff."**

**"Understood, Lieutenant Ramius. Just to warn you as well, jamming levels are rising too so I won't be surprised if they start attacking the colony as well." **

Mark raised an eyebrow when she mentioned the world Flag. _A Flag huh? Didn't know that the intel on the G Project included a Flag. Last I heard, the MSWAD's 8th Independent Tactical Fighter Squadron had a few of those in limited service._**  
><strong>

"Well you heard the Lieutenant." Murrue told Tolle and the others. "With that and the hazard levels in Heliopolis placed in Level 9, I can't let you all go and risk your lives. Your best option is to stay here and escape with us until I can find a way to get all of you guys back to Orban territory."

"Tolle..." Mir was scared as she hugged Tolle. Kuzzey muttered "Shit" to himself while Sai said that their problems are getting worse.

"You're not being fair to us..." Kira was going to yell at Murrue when Mark decided to step in.

"Kira." Mark spoke to the teenager while he patted his left shoulder. "As much as I'd like to help disagree with the Lieutenant here and perhaps take your place since I had some mobile suit experience from National Service with the Tierens, I don't think Lieutenant La Flaga can handle things by himself when he's going to be out there. Besides, what if Commander Le Creuset decides to send out his forces to finish us off in order to wipe out any traces of the warship and the mobile suit you secured?"

_Mark's right. The L.T. would need some help. I'll just keep up my pro-pacifist legend for a little bit longer with the other guys before we need to evacuate the Archangel_._ But something's nagging me about this woman... I get this weird feeling that I've met her somewhere before._

"Mark's right." Kira sighed after hearing his "explanation". "I will fight with Lieutenant La Flaga. But I'll just fight to make sure I can get my friends evacuated to safety."

"Thank you, Kira." Murrue sighed when she heard the answer. "And one more thing, Kira?"

"Yes?" Kira said, wondering what the officer had wanted to ask him about.

"Can I ask you something in private?"

"Oh, sure."

Murrue and Kira walked away from the Enlisted Quarters section while Mark told the others that they needed to stick around the area for now and listen to what the brown-haired woman had told them to do.

* * *

><p>Bridge, Unknown Ship, somewhere near Heliopolis, Space<p>

* * *

><p>"Exia and Dynames have been deployed." Feldt told Sumeragi. "Preparing to launch Kyrios out of the catapult with Virtue following behind."<p>

**"Remember Setsuna, Allelujah, you'll need to fight off the GINNs before they can launch the M66s from their missile launchers onto Heliopolis or onto the _Archangel_. We need to make sure it's still functioning to secure them before we extract our colleagues from that ship. Lockon and Tieria should provide backup."**

**"Roger." **The monotone voice of Setsuna F. Seiei replied from the Exia's radio.

**"Will do." **Lockon Stratos' Irish accent came through as well. **"I'll make sure that I can shoot the GINNs down."**

**"Kyrios, I have control!" **Allelujah Haptism came through Feldt after being told that Kyrios was on the catapult and was cleared for launch. **"Allelujah Haptism! Kyrios, moving out!"**

"Now it's a race against time." Lasse sighed. "And I don't like this one bit."

"I agree with you, Lasse." Lichty told Lasse.

"Kyrios has now launched. Proceeding to place Virtue on the catapult deck." Feldt said before she told Tieria. **"Virtue, you are now cleared for launch."**

**"Tieria Erde! Virtue, moving out!" **Tieria's voice was heard from Feldt's console as he moved out, following close behind Kyrios.

* * *

><p>Corridor, en route to Mobile Weapons Hangar, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis

* * *

><p>Murrue walked beside Kira as they made their way towards the mobile weapons hangar, the latter now wearing a blue, black and white OMNI pilot suit with the helmet clutched on his left hand.<p>

"Kira, there is something personal that I need to ask from you. Do you mind?"

Kira heard Murrue's question and replied right away. "I guess it's fine. Feel free to ask."

Murrue frowned a bit before she raised her question to Kira. "Did you get the feeling that we've met somewhere before?"

Kira was a bit stunned when he heard the question, but kept his neutral expression on. "I think so. I can't remember where though Lieutenant. I'm sorry, but it's a blank."

Murrue shook her head. "It's quite all right." The two were approaching the door to the bridge. "Maybe we can talk about it later, okay?" She then saw Kira nod. "I'll need to get back to the bridge, so I'll see you later."

"All right."

"And one more thing..."

"Yes?"

The woman stared at Kira's right shoulder, remembering the time that he took the bullet for her.

"I want to thank you for what you did back there when you took the bullet for me back in the factory." Murrue told Kira, smiling at him.

"Y-you're welcome." Kira told the woman, almost feeling his cheeks go red.

"How's your wound?"

"F-fine. My friends managed to patch this up and I'm fine, but I'll go see the doctor later to change the dressing."

"Well I'm glad to hear that Kira." Murrue kept her smile up. "I'll see you later."

Kira felt his hearbeat go fast before Murrue went back to the bridge.

_Not now Kira. _Kira wore the pilot helmet as he walked to the hangar. _Not now._

"Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

><p>Cockpit, GN-002 Gundam Dynames, approaching Heliopolis, Space<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"All right guys." <strong>Lockon told Setsuna, Allelujah and Tieria on their encrypted frequency after launching from their ship. **"Once we get near or inside Heliopolis, Setsuna and Allelujah should start taking down the GINNs that have ZAFT D-Type Equipment. I'll hang back and snipe them with Tieria assisting me here."**

**"Roger that." **Setsuna replied.

**"Got it." **Allelujah replied after Setsuna.

**"Understood." **Tieria replied calmly.

**"Well then, let's go and intervene while saving our comrades in the _Archangel_!" **

Lockon then led the three other Gundam-type mobile suits towards Heliopolis, flying faster than the GINNs thanks to their GN Drives.

**"Enemy mobile suits! Enemy mobile suits!" **The haro placed on the console served to assist Lockon in spotting mobile weapons deemed to be the enemy.

"Well, looks like they're about to arrive." Lockon said as he and the other three got in the colony via the hole Rau had made to escape from the initial battle against the _Archangel _and the Strike. "Time to get this thing started."

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis

* * *

><p>Murrue now took her seat on the bridge's main command chair after seeing Natarle and Jackie were in the CIC while Romero, Dalida and Arnold stayed by their original positions.<p>

"Our top priority is to escape from Heliopolis." Murrue told the bridge crew. "Be careful not to damage the colony during battle."

"I don't think that's possible." Jackie murmured before he noted that heat signatures were detected flying in the colony. "I'm getting thermal signatures of four mobile suits. They're not with OMNI, the Titans, ZAFT or Zeon."

"This may bring us to a worse situation." Murrue sighed.

"Hold on!" Jackie shouted as he checked his console. "I'm getting thermal patterns of GINNs! And they're heavily armed!"

_I hope two mobile suits can hold them off, though I'm not sure on what those unknown mobile suits are doing. Are they from M?_

"Another group's coming from the Tannenbaum District. Also heavily armed."

"Now they're getting serious." Natarle murmured before she went to her headset's mic. **"Get the Strike and the Flag Gunbarrel Custom deployed at once."**

**"Yes, ma'am!"**

"Keep an eye out on those unknowns, everyone!" Murrue told the crew.

* * *

><p>Cockpit, GAT-X105+AQME-X02 Sword Strike, somewhere in Heliopolis

* * *

><p>"Looks like this configuration can work." Kira muttered as he observed that the Strike's designation was now known as the GAT-X105+AQME-X02 Sword Strike on his console. He had already gotten his seatbelt on the moment the cockpit hatch was sealed. "And power is at 100 percent capacity."

Kira eyed the radio, seeing that it was still under a "JAMMED" status. "Better try if I can contact Miss Sumeragi in case we can get ZAFT off our backs later."

**"You're cleared to be deployed, Strike."**

Kira looked at the console and saw that it was Natarle from the CIC seat in the _Archangel's _bridge.

**"Understood."**

**"Keep an eye out for the four mobile suits that entered Heliopolis. We're not sure if they're allies or enemies."**

**"Yes. Um, understood ma'am!"  
><strong>

"Here goes." Kira sighed and got the helmet visor down in front of his face before he shouted, **"Kira Yamato! Strike Gundam, heading out!"**

A few seconds later, the Sword Strike Gundam was catapulted out of the _Archangel's_ right catapult into Heliopolis airspace as he was facing the four "unknown" mobile suits and the incoming GINNs.

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis

* * *

><p>Jackie reported back to Murrue on a new incoming mobile suit.<p>

"Got another mobile suit coming. X-303..." His eyes shot open when he saw who the mobile suit designation belonged to. "It's the Aegis."

"They're not hesitating to use it against us." Natarle gritted her teeth.

"Has Lieutenant La Flaga been deployed yet, Ensign Badgiruel?" Murrue urgently asked her, knowing that their situation was now becoming more and more urgent.

"His mobile suit's already in the launch catapult, Lieutenant Ramius."

"Then have him launch at once." _So they're sending it back into battle to us without hesitating? Until the Aegis' pilot can be driven off, it looks like we'll never make it out safely..._

* * *

><p>Cockpit, SVMS-01GB Union Flag Gunbarrel Custom, somewhere in Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>"Nifty mobile suit here." Mu got the helmet visor down after getting the seatbelt on and turning on the mobile suit's power to get it running. "But let's see how this work in an actual combat."<p>

**"You're now cleared to be deployed, Flag."**

Mu saw that Natarle was in the CIC on his console.

**"Understood. There anything I should know about?"**

**"Four unknown mobile suits came into the colony, so we're not sure if they're friend or foe. Also the Aegis came in with the GINNs."**

**"I knew it, Le Creuset isn't just to sit back and let us escape. All right, I'll take care of things from here."**

"Here goes." Mu gave a deep breath before he shouted, **"Mu La Flaga! Flag Gunbarrel Custom, heading out!"**

The Union Flag Gunbarrel Custom was catapulted out of the _Archangel_, following Kira's Sword Strike into battle.

_Try to stay in one piece Kira. The Archangel'll need all the help it can get._

* * *

><p>Bridge, Unknown Ship, somewhere near Heliopolis, Space<p>

* * *

><p>"All of the mobile suits are about to engage the ZAFT GINNs with the Aegis."<p>

Feldt reported back to Sumeragi a few minutes after Tieria had launched.

"Good work. Now it's up to Lockon and the others to secure the _Archangel _and fight the GINNs."

* * *

><p>Cockpit, ZGMF-1017 GINN, somewhere in Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>"Where did those mobile suits come from?"<p>

Miguel's regular GINN came into the damaged Heliopolis armed with the M69 "Barrus" Heavy Ion Cannon while most of the other GINNs that came along with him were armed with the M66 "Canus" Short-range Guided Missile Launcher.

**"Hey Miguel. Seems that those four mobile suits are coming to get us. What do we do?"**

Miguel heard a transmission from Olor Koudenberg, who came along with Miguel with a M66.

**"Dammit." **The blonde man gritted his teeth after he heard what Olor told him. **"We'll need to divide our forces to take on those mobile suits. Hey Athrun, I want to see the same spirit that you had when you defied orders from the commander."**

**"I can take care of that, Olor." **Olor told Miguel. **"You get whoever's available to take on the legged ship, including the Aegis."**

**"Roger, Miguel."**

Miguel noted that comms were now slowly being jammed after his last transmission to Olor. The strange thing is that all ZAFT-made mobile weapons are N-Jammer-proof.

_So that means the unknown mobile suits are responsible for the jamming. _The ZAFT ace noted the particles emitting from the Exia, Dynames, Kyrios and Virtue alike._  
><em>

Chapter 3 END

* * *

><p>PS - Now I do wish to introduce Gundam Wing charactersmobile suits/maybe a faction or two, but given the setting I propped up, I'll need a little more work on how to get them in the current war between OMNI/Titans and ZAFT/possible anti-Zeon Republic forces. I find Lady Une quite interesting especially her personality problem. :p

As always, reviews are appreciated with suggestions also. Same goes with if you think something's not right and deserved to be "taken care of", let me know ASAP. For details on the timeline of the Universal Era, check chapter 2.

One more thing, no Turn A also aside from G Gundam and Gundam X since they won't make sense in the UE universe. Sorry. That and I haven't seen them yet though I'm familiar with the characters and the mobile weapons.

Notice that I didn't follow the usual conversation route with Sai and Kuzzey (and maybe Tolle and Mir) after they were in the Archangel's Enlisted Quarters. You'll know why later on in future chapters. As for Kira, well his initial pacifist self based on the show's a legend since he's an agent of M, which will also be explained later on. Any questions aside from this, let me know as well.


	4. Interception

Mobile Suit Gundam/Kido Senshi Gundam: Peacekeepers

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters and machines of the various Gundam eras belong to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate, Fumihiko Takayama, Takeyuki Kanda, Umanosuke Iida, Mitsuko Kase, Takashi Imanishi, Masashi Mukaeda, Mitsuo Fukuda, Seiji Mizushima, Susumu Yamaguchi, Satoshi Konno, Junichi Kamino, Bandai, Level 5 and Sunrise. I only own Mark Liu for now.

I'm not sure if it's alright to own mobile suits/mobile suit technology based on existing canon stuff, but I'll say it for now since the one Mu will use later on doesn't exist in any Gundam material (anime/manga/novel/video games).

Summary:

As the _Archangel _tries to escape from a now damaged Heliopolis, Rau Le Creuset sends in GINNs to intercept with Athrun in the Aegis Gundam as he disobeyed instructions from Le Creuset and Ades of the _Vesalius_. But before either the GINNs or the Aegis could reach the _Archangel_, unknown mobile suits were deployed to intercept them. Will they make a different in protecting OMNI's new prototype warship and secure what remains of Heliopolis? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 4: Interception

* * *

><p>Bridge, ZMS <em>Vesalius<em>, somewhere near Heliopolis airspace, Space

* * *

><p>"Captain Ades! Commander Le Creuset! We have a problem!"<p>

Ades and Le Creuset were summoned to see one of the _Vesalius_' CIC officers, sensing urgency with him.

"Is there something up?" Ades asked the CIC officer.

"There is, Captain." The officer showed Ades and Le Creuset his console. "We've spotted five mobile suit entering Heliopolis a few minutes before our GINNs and the Aegis Gundam managed to get inside the colony."

"Hmm..." Le Creuset went to ponder on his thoughts after the officer reported. "I see. It looks like that M has decided to intervene and possibly take us on while protecting that... legged ship inside Heliopolis."

"You mean that M organization after we got a report from intelligence that our attempt to retake the Taiwanese mass driver failed?"

The masked ZAFT White officer nodded. "That's right, Ades. It wouldn't be that surprising for anyone who's familiar with that unknown organization after all. Though I wonder why they're going inside Heliopolis?"

"It may be possible that they got agents on the inside with OMNI forces inside that legged ship." Ades told Le Creuset, offering his theory.

Le Creuset had seemed to agree with Ades' theory.

"Quite possible Ades. We can go with that for now."

Ades was told from the CIC officer that they can't make contact with the GINNs and the Aegis since comms were being disrupted. He went to see Le Creuset, studying the situation on the digital map table.

"Commander." Ades spoke to Le Creuset. "I'm being told that communication with our forces inside Heliopolis are being disrupted. Right now, we can't hail Miguel or Athrun as we speak."

"So they're overriding our N-Jammers for the colony?" Le Creuset said, being a bit surprised.

Ades nodded.

"For now, we need to hope that they can handle themselves in there."

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis

* * *

><p>"We've got four mobile suits incoming!" Jackie told everyone on the bridge. "And it looks like they're going to engage the GINNs and the Aegis!"<p>

"It seems that M's decided to intervene." Murrue said after she heard from Jackie's assessment of the situation. "But what for?"

"Do you think that they have a good reason for deploying their forces in neutral territory?" Natarle asked Murrue from her seat in the CIC.

"It could be possible, Ensign Badgiruel." Murrue told the ensign. "After all, they intervene to prevent certain situations from escalating to all-out wars. As least, that's what the rumors are going back in the Atlantic Federation."

"I hope that Kira and Lieutenant La Flaga can handle things there." Natarle spoke to the brown-haired woman. "It seems that we're getting a fluctuation with our comms to them to the possible point of having jamming aside from ZAFT N-Jammers." She asked Jackie. "How are the N-Jammers?"

"It seems that the N-Jammers are being disrupted." Jackie reported in. "And like the ensign had said, our communications are getting some fluctuations so I won't know if we can contact the Strike and the Flag out there."

_I wonder if those fluctuations will hinder our ability to contact Kira and the Lieutenant in the field?_

* * *

><p>Cockpit, GAT-X105+AQME-X02 Sword Strike, somewhere in Heliopolis

* * *

><p>"Finally. Some goddamn help."<p>

Kira mumbled to himself after he eyed the console, especially the external camera feed on the screens, to see Exia, Dynames, Kyrios and Virtue arrive inside the semi-damaged colony. "I wonder if I'll be able to escape from the ship after I stick along with the _Archangel _for a little while."

He made the Strike brandish the "Schwert Gewehr" 15.78m Anti-ship Sword prior to confronting the GINNs approaching the _Archangel_.

"I'll try and patch through the encrypted channel Feldt told me to use prior to my undercover assignment." The teenager said, adjusting frequencies as the GINNs confronted him and Mu's Flag Gunbarrel Custom after the four mobile suits came inside Heliopolis. "Just hope those GN particles aren't going to disrupt OMNI-made comm systems as well."

_I just need to drive them off so that the Archangel can make it out of here with the L.T. alongside me. Lagrange 3 is already dangerous as it is._

"Come on, guys." Kira mumbled once more as he prepared to take on the GINNs trying to approach the _Archangel_ with D-Type weapons. At least 3 of them were making their move with M66s.

"So three more are approaching the guys, with one of them armed with a M69." The covert M agent sighed. "Miss Sumeragi better revise the extraction plan before I can get back with M."

* * *

><p>Cockpit, SVMS-01GB Union Flag Gunbarrel Custom, somewhere in Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>Mu stood near Kira, eying the three incoming M66-armed GINNs.<p>

"This is not good for the both of us." muttered the Hawk of Endymion, seeing one of the GINNs about to take aim with the M66s at the _Archangel_.

"Alright! Here goes!" Mu armed himself with the Flag's Linear Rifle, firing at the GINNs to distract them while got the four gunbarrels working.

"Fire!" The blonde man yelled as he willed the gunbarrels to strike back at the three GINNs before their M66 payload was fired against the _Archangel_. In unison, Mu got the Linear Rifle firing at them too.

When the gunbarrels and the rifle were fired at the ZAFT-made mobile suits, they moved out of the way to avoid getting hit.

"Dammit!" Mu snarled when he saw his shots miss the GINNs. _The way the gunbarrels were deployed here are too goddamn slow!_

Despite the shots missing their mark, Mu kept the Linear Rifle and the gunbarrels firing to keep up a barrage while he saw the Sword Strike move in to engage the GINNs in close quarters.

**"Better get ready _Archangel_! The GINNs could fire their M66 payload at any time now!" **Mu made contact with the _Archangel_ before he used his Linear Rifle and gunbarrels again to blast away at the GINNs.

**"Understood, Lieutenant La Flaga!" **Natarle replied to Mu back in her CIC console.

He saw Kira use the Schwert Gewehr at an approaching. So far, they only responded by dodging the anti-ship sword.

_This is going to take a while._

* * *

><p>Cockpit, GN-002 Gundam Dynames, somewhere in Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Incoming transmission! Incoming transmission!"<strong>

Lockon was alerted on an incoming transmission by his personal Haro after he told Setsuna, Allelujah and Tieria to start engaging the incoming GINNs.

**"All right Haro! Patch it through!"**

**"Lock...! It's Ki...a! Can y...u re...d me, ov...r?"**

"Looks like it's Kira." Lockon surmised from the transmission. "But it seems that OMNI radio equipment's also susceptible to GN particle jamming."

**"It's Lockon! Seems that OMNI equipment's vulnerable to GN particles. How are you holding up?"**

**"N..t g...d L..ockon! Got t...ee inc...ing ...INNs with D-Ty...pe equipm... headi... f... t... _Ar...chan...el!"_  
><strong>

**"Understood Kira! Give my regards to the others! The others and I will hold off the three GINNs here. Over and out."**

Lockon replied before he ended the transmission. "Time to get into action." He reached up on the cockpit's ceiling to grab the sniper rifle module.

**"Haro, assist me with targeting acquisition will ya? Those M66s are pretty wild and they can end up hitting the colony's structure instead when the _Archangel _will miss."**

**"Roger that! Roger that!"  
><strong>

"Here goes." Lockon went to take aim at the three GINNS as they were being intercepted by Exia and Kyrios.

_Hang in there Kira. The others and I will back you up._

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis

* * *

><p>Murrue observed the battle that was taking place in front of her in Heliopolis. These four unknown mobile suits. Even though they were an unknown that even they were not picked up in the OMNI IFF database, it seemed that they were fighting to help them escape. But are they good guys or do they have a deeper motive in the end?<p>

"What are those mobile suits?" The brown-haired OMNI officer watched Exia and Kyrios intercept one of the M66-armed GINNs. As the GINN was about to fire the M66 payload at the two mobile suits since it was being cornered, Exia armed itself with the GN Sword to slice off both of its arms to disarm it before Kyrios began to dive towards the falling M66 launchers in fighter mode to shoot down the missiles before they can cause much further damage to the colony. _They're extraordinary. Haven't seen those kinds of mobile suits before.  
><em>

She saw the disarmed GINN subsequently destroyed by Exia when it sliced the ZAFT mobile suit diagonally. The two went to confront the other two mobile suits.

"I don't believe it." Arnold murmured. "Just where did those mobile suits come from?"

As for the two GINNs being intercepted by Lockon and company, the second M66-armed GINN was destroyed by Virtue's GN Cannons after it was able to get in its range on the side when the GINN was dodging the beam shots from Dynames' GN Sniper Rifle. Thanks to the dual cannons, they destroyed the mobile suit and the M66 payload at once without damaging Heliopolis.

_So that's two down and one more to go. _

"So much power." Murrue was glad that the four mobile suits were not fighting against them. She had surmised that they had enough equipment necessary to destroy the _Archangel_, which was not something she wanted to see before the now self-appointed captain could escape Heliopolis with the refugees. Murrue also kept an eye on the three GINNs being intercepted by Kira and Mu.

_Hopefully we can get out of Heliopolis without totally destroying the entire colony._

* * *

><p>Cockpit, ZGMF-1017 GINN, somewhere in Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>Miguel gritted his teeth when he saw Olor and Matthew's GINNs wiped out of existence by the four mobile suits, which was starting to piss him outright.<p>

"GODDAMN YOU!" The blonde ZAFT Green shouted, firing the M69 at the Gundams. "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO OLOR AND MATTHEW!" He noted that the Aegis was moving in to assist Miguel instead of moving in to intercept the _Archangel_.

However, the green beams did not make their mark as they missed. Instead, the shots either struck the grounds of Heliopolis, the colony walls or parts of the colony's structural pillars.

_Dammit! They keep dodging the beam shots! Are these guys also Coordinators? _

The M69 fired green beam shot after beam shot to land a hit at the four Gundams. The shots keep missing and instead, place the entire colony at risk.

"CAN'T YOU PUNKS STAY STILL FOR JUST ONE MINUTE?"

No matter how many shots Miguel had fired from the M69, they still missed and instead, continued to contribute to damaging Heliopolis. He then saw the Exia charging in at him.

"Get back!" Miguel snarled, who was about to fire the M69 when Exia used its GN Sword to slice the offending weapon's barrel away from him. He got his sword out and drew it on the mobile suit's right arm before the mechanical limb was disabled by a beam shot from Dynames' GN Sniper Rifle.

**"I'll destroy you." **Miguel was shocked to see that the voice came from someone young, presumably a teenager via speakers. **"I'll just destroy you for endangering this colony!" **

The Exia then used its weapon to slice Miguel's GINN diagonally.

"Shit!" Miguel yelled before the GINN blew up, killing the blonde man as the cockpit exploded first.

* * *

><p>Cockpit, SVMS-01GB Union Flag Gunbarrel Custom, somewhere in Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>"Whoa. Least we got some pressure off us."<p>

Mu murmured after he received word from the _Archangel_'s CIC that three GINNs were destroyed by the unknown Gundams. Inspired by this, Mu went on the offensive and allowed the gunbarrels to take the lead in firing at the other three GINNs. However, he saw one of the GINNs raise his M66 launcher at him.

"Not today." The blonde OMNI officer raised an eyebrow before he fired both the Linear Rifle and the gunbarrels at the lone GINN. The combined shots took him out of commission, but it made the pilot fire the M66 payload on impulse.

"Dammit!" Mu shouted, seeing the M66s heading straight for the _Archangel_. He went to fire his weapons at the incoming missiles, taking down two of the four missiles. The other two, on the other hand, were still coming for the warship.

Seeing that there was probably no time to intercept the missiles as the shots kept missing, Mu went to use two of his gunbarrels and fired them to strike the incoming M66s before they would be able to get near the _Archangel_.

_It worked. _Mu saw that he had time to use the gunbarrels once more to distract the second GINN before Kira can make the final kill, watching the last two missiles destroyed.

After Mu saw Kira slice the second GINN horizontally with the Schwert Gewehr, the mobile suit's pilot once again fired the second M66 payload in desperation before it was destroyed.

"Not again!" Mu shouted again, firing his Linear Rifle and the gunbarrels. However, the Aegis Gundam came charging in towards the Flag before it fired its CIWS at all of the gunbarrels when they turned to aim at the stolen OMNI-made mobile suit.

"Screw this!" _The Aegis shot them! Shit, I have to remove them ASAP! _The Lieutenant fired the Linear Rifle now at the Aegis while making the gunbarrels disconnect from the rear of the Flag. While doing this, he saw the Strike moving in to get the Aegis away from him.

**"Thanks Kira!" **

* * *

><p>Cockpit, GN-001 Gundam Exia, somewhere in Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>"Enemy sighted."<p>

Setsuna had said to himself after he took care of Miguel's GINN, seeing Kira's Strike engage the Aegis. He decided to approach it.

**"Setsuna, wait!"**

The Krugis teenager ignored Allelujah's hails as he tried to rush the Aegis from the back.

**"Kira's got this handled! We need to take care of the last GINN attacking the _Archangel_!"**

**"Let him be, Allelujah. I think Kira can use the help there."**

**"If you say so, Lockon."  
><strong>

"I can take care of this..." Setsuna murmured as he had the GN Sword ready.

* * *

><p>Cafeteria, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis

* * *

><p>Mark led Sai, Tolle, Kuzzey and Mir towards the cafeteria after he was told that he and the others can watch the battle going on from a video screen inside.<p>

"So it's true that we can watch the battle from the cafeteria?" Mir asked Mark as he escorted the college students.

"Yeah, that's right." Mark replied. "Or so I was told." He pointed to the nearest video screen where some of the _Archangel_'s mechanics were watching the battle as they were not needed in the hangar.

"Over there! Look!" Kuzzey pointed to the others on the video screen, seeing the Strike and Flag engage the Aegis with the Exia about to charge in from the rear of the red mobile suit.

"Where did that blue mobile suit come from?" Mir asked the others, confused on its appearance.

Mark only stared Sai and Kuzzey when he heard Mir's question. The two college students also stared back at Mark before they went to continue watching the battle on the video screen.

"If only we got an answer for that, Mir." Said replied, shrugging his shoulders in reply.

For now, they can watch and hope that Kira and Mu can get the ZAFT mobile suits to back off from the _Archangel_.

* * *

><p>Mobile Weapons Hangar, unknown base, somewhere in space<p>

* * *

><p>Several mechanics and technicians were busy as they were tasked to either conduct maintenance or perform tests on the mobile suits with their pilots placed on immediate 24-hour standby after news of ZAFT's attack on Heliopolis became widespread. Some of the personnel were now talking about how the attack on Heliopolis resembled Zeon's infiltration and attack on Side 7's lone colony later known as Green Noa 1.<p>

**"I guess it is true that a colony was attacked by ZAFT GINNs a few hours ago."**

A Caucasian woman in her 20s with blonde hair came to the hangar wearing a white space suit and helmet on.

**"I know how you feel."** A dark-skinned woman with brown hair moved alongside her, who also had her white space suit and helmet on as well. **"I guess we won't know on the true nature of ZAFT's attack until perhaps much later."** She then frowned.

**"I'm worried about Kira and the others sent to infiltrate Orb."** The blonde woman told her colleague. **"It's not that I question their skills, but..."**

**"The fact that they're young? I don't blame you. I felt the same way when the guys brought them here in cuffs and all. Heard that they were brainwashed child soldiers at first..."**

**"BE HAPPY! BE HAPPY!"**

The two women noted an orange ball-shaped robot floating towards them.

**"Haro?"** The blonde woman said. **"This looks like the haro of Amuro Ray. Except that it doesn't..."**

**"BE HAPPY NINA! BE HAPPY NINA!"**

Nina Purpleton grabbed Haro and looked at it.

**"Didn't see you there."** Nina told Haro. She then looked at her companion. **"What are you laughing about Mora?"**

Mora Boscht grinned and laughed a bit before she told Nina. **"Nothing Nina."**

**"Hey ladies."** A black-haired man with glasses in his 50s greeted Nina and Mora.

**"Hello, Mr. Ian." **Nina greeted the veteran mobile weapon mechanic.

**"Oh please." **Ian Vashti chuckled at Nina. **"Ian will do just fine, Nina."**

**"So is it true with the rumors again?" **Mora asked Ian. **"With regards to the attack on Heliopolis by ZAFT?"**

Ian nodded. **"Indeed Mora. Word out there is that it's conducted by a ZAFT team under a ZAFT White officer without any PLANT consent." **

**"So that will complicate things huh?" **Nina said after hearing what Ian had told the ladies.

**"It will." **Ian told Nina after she asked him. **"We're on standby case things are going to go very wrong. Hopefully, Mark and Kira can sort things out before it's too late."**

**"Hopefully they can be extracted out safely." **Mora told Ian.

**"I know, Mora. I feel the same way."**

**"By the way," **Ian smirked at Nina. **"how's your boy's carrot problems?"  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cockpit, GAT-X105+AQME-X02 Sword Strike, somewhere in Heliopolis

* * *

><p><strong>"What are you doing there, Kira Yamato?"<strong>

Kira gritted his teeth after he got the Aegis to back from the Flag after it sent a general frequency for the Strike to pick up. **"What the heck are you doing in that mobile suit?"**

**"You're one to talk about that, Athrun Zala!" **Kira angrily shouted back. **"Why the heck did you sign up for ZAFT? I thought you don't want to take part in this kind of war!"**

**"It's different!" **Athun shouted. **"It's because of OMNI and what they did to the PLANTs and the Zeon Republic!"**

Before Kira could respond, he saw the Exia attempting to move in and slash the Aegis. He was lucky that Athrun was quick to respond and fire the CIWS.

_Dammit Setsuna! I'm trying to reason why a friend of mine who I haven't seen for years in the middle of an attack in a colony controlled by a neutral nation!_

He watched as the Aegis and Exia engaged with each other via beam sabers. But he had no time to intervene as the console had indicated that the last GINN had a clear shot of the _Archangel_.

"Not on my watch!" Kira shouted as he moved towards the ZAFT mobile suit. His sudden movements nearly caught the third GINN by surprise, but its pilots decided to fire the anti-base missile payload before the Coordinator could use the Sword Strike to attack it.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Shouting at the top of his voice, Kira brought the Schwert Gewehr down on the GINN diagonally after it drew out its machine gun at him. He turned the Strike to face the incoming M66s and fired its CIWS at them. But luck was against them as the missiles were heading for the _Archangel_ and some of the colony's structure, including some of the pillars.

"Dammit.." Kira gritted his teeth when he saw some of the CIWS bullets partially damage one of the M66s, making its miss its intended target. Instead, it began to make its approach towards a support pillar.

**"_Archangel_! One of the missiles is approaching a support pillar!" **Kira shouted at the _Archangel_ after he made radio contact with them. He then saw the warship shoot down one of the missiles before it approached the pillar with the CIWS. Turning to the side, the covert agent saw the Dynames gun down another M66 with a few beam shots before it can hit the _Archangel_.

_Two down. Two more M66s to go... _

He later noticed that Aegis broke away from the Exia and tried to get near the Sword Strike._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis

* * *

><p>"Fire the Igelstellungs manually again against the M66 missiles!"<p>

Murrue shouted as she gave the order, seeing the last two M66s approach the _Archangel _after the Sword Strike and the Dynames were able to destroy the first two M66s.

"You know that we'll also risk destroying Heliopolis' internal structure on the way, Lieutenant?" Natarle glared at Murrue, reminding her of possible collateral damage.

"Just do it, Ensign!" Murrue glared back at Natarle. "We've got no time to debate on this!"

"Understood..." Natarle sighed before she issued the instruction to Romero to get the laser designator on the active M66 missiles and fire the CIWs at them.

Murrue watched from the command chair the battle with the Sword Strike facing the Aegis before Mu's Flag joined the young Coordinator by his side.

_Getting the colony destroyed in the fight is one of the last things I want to see the moment this happened..._

She hoped that the Aegis can be driven out of Heliopolis now that most of the GINNs were destroyed. For now, Murrue waited for a progress report if and when the CIWs was able to take down the last remaining M66 missiles.

* * *

><p>Cockpit, GN-003 Gundam Kyrios, somewhere in Heliopolis<p>

* * *

><p>Allelujah saw the last two M66 missiles heading straight for Heliopolis' colony support pillars after Kira, Mu and the <em>Archangel<em> used their weapons to destroy a majority of them.

"Gotta hurry." The ex-HRL supersoldier transformed the Kyrios from mobile suit to fighter mode, pursuing the remaining M66s. **"This is Kyrios! I'm heading in to destroy the last two M66 missiles heading astray for the colony's structure! Over"**

**"Copy Kyrios and good luck! _Ptolemaios_ out!"**

Pushing himself and his mobile suit in full force, Allelujah continued to chase the last anti-fortification missiles.

"I won't let you destroy this colony!" Allelujah gritted his teeth as he tried to get his sights on the M66s, trying to acquire a target. Since no GINNs were in the way, it seemed to be okay.

"I..." He just acquired a lock on one of the M66 missiles. That was the good thing. The bad thing is that they were going fast and at this rate, the colony's internal structure was going to get damaged by one more missile strike with the risk of making Heliopolis fall apart. "got you now!"

After getting a lock-on confirmation, Kyrios had fired the GN Submachine Gun until he saw the nearest M66 explode.

One more M66 was remaining.

Until he was fired upon by a bunch of dark blue mobile suits led by a couple of Zaku-like mobile suits armed with launcher-type weapons. Allelujah looked at his console to see his comrades with the Aegis was also being fired upon.

"Shit..." Allelujah cursed when the console indicated that the intruding mobile suits consisted of RGM-79Q GM Quels and a couple of RMS-106CS Hizack Customs.

"Titans..."

* * *

><p>Cafeteria, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis Debris Field, Space

* * *

><p><em>Shit! Of all the people...<em>

Mark cursed to himself as well when he spotted Titans mobile suits intervening in the fight, forcing the Aegis to fight. As least that was good. But now that the stolen mobile suit was gone, they now faced their attention to the M mobile suits. Their weapons were now hitting some of Heliopolis' internal structures, making the place even more damaged than what ZAFT was doing. The worse was he had to watch what they were doing with his friends.

"The Titans..." Tolle murmured. "I'm afraid their tactics can destroy the colony faster than with ZAFT."

"You think they responded to ZAFT's incursion?" Mir asked her boyfriend.

"Might be possible. At least they try to do so on paper to make the organization friendly to neutral nations like Orb."

For Mark, he didn't like what the Titans were doing. It was bad that they were known for gassing an entire colony that protested against them and now he was going to witness the colony's destruction as the agent saw the two Hizack Customs fire their beam-type launchers at Kyrios. Even though one of the beam shots missed him and struck the last M66, it struck the severely damaged colony structural pillar with a few more beam shots that missed hitting Exia, Dynames and Virtue.

And then, Heliopolis began to fall apart as it was tearing itself inside and out. History was now repeating itself.

"No..." Kuzzey was shocked to see Heliopolis destroyed. "It's gone..."

"It seems the Titans and ZAFT will now have to answer to this." Sai said, hiding his shocked expression from his friends by acting calm.

* * *

><p>Bridge, MRS-70 <em>Ptolemaios<em>

* * *

><p>"Miss Sumeragi..." Christina looked at her console, seeing Heliopolis destroyed. "Heliopolis is destroyed..."<p>

"I forecasted that the Titans would try to be in the area after the events of Operation Stardust. Trying to expand their reach." Sumeragi said after she watched the destruction of the colony, hidden behind another asteroid where they were able to view the battle before and after the demise of Orb's only space colony.

"Not only that, but they fired on Setsuna and the others without second thought." Lichty added. "With the colony's destruction, this may get ZAFT forces to leave under confusion."

"I just hope Kira and company are doing fine there." Lasse said to himself.

"Get Lockon and the others to withdraw at once." Sumeragi gave her instructions to Christina. "We need to leave before the Titans can regroup and fight back."

"Understood." Feldt and Christina began to tell Setsuna and the others to immediately retreat back to the _Ptolemaios_.

_This'll be a pain to handle. Not to mention that I may have to add a minor change to the plan on the way._

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis Debris Field, Space

* * *

><p>Murrue, Natarle and the bridge crew watched in horror as Heliopolis was destroyed thanks to ZAFT and Titans intervention. It was one of the last few events they wanted to see. With the destruction of Orb's only colony, it would bring an international incident between Orb, the PLANTs, OMNI and the Titans.<p>

"Oh my god..." Murrue whispered. "Heliopolis."

"Now what do we do?" Arnold asked. "I'm pretty sure we'll be in trouble with Orb over this predicament."

"We'll take care of that later." Murrue told Arnold after hearing his concern. She faced Natarle. "Is the Strike and the Flag safe?"

"Yes they are." Natarle replied. "Ensign Tonomura and I are getting in touch with them."

"What about the Titans mobile suits?"

"Nothing as I can tell." Jackie told Murrue. "Debris from Heliopolis is interfering with our thermal searches. They're probably having the same thing."

"Our survival's very important." The brown-haired woman reminded the crew. "For now, we need to be careful especially since the Le Creuset team is out there."

"What about the Heliopolis college students?" Dalida asked Murrue.

"As usual, we'll bring them with us. The colony's deployed the shelters as lifeboats. So I'm sure help can arrive for them..."

* * *

><p>Cockpit, GAT-X105+AQME-X02 Sword Strike, somewhere in Heliopolis Debris Field, Space

* * *

><p><em>The PLANTs and the Earth will see eye to eye.<em>

Kira groaned when he regained consciousness, remembering a certain event. The last thing he remembered was that he was sucked into space when Heliopolis was destroyed by damage sustained by ZAFT and Titans mobile suits.

"Damn ZAFT and damn Titans..." Kira gritted in anger. "They don't give a damn about neutrality." He sighed. "This'll be a headache with the CO when I get back from undercover work."

He went to look around at the debris field made by the destruction of Heliopolis. So far, there was nothing useful to him.

"Better check on the comms..." The teenager went to check on the Sword Strike's radios. It was working.

_Probably the ZAFT ships were driven away from the destruction of Heliopolis._

Kira's thoughts wondered on Athrun, piloting the stolen Aegis Gundam. He didn't understand why he joined ZAFT. Last time he saw him, he was a kind guy who would defend others from being hurt.

"Why Athrun? Why did you sign up for ZAFT?"

**"Kira! Are you alright? This is Mu La Flaga! Do you copy, over?"**

Kira blinked his eyes, hearing Mu's voice on the radio. He then proceeded to reply.

**"I'm alright Lieutenant La Flaga. And so's the mobile suit. What about you?"**

**"Thank goodness. Don't make me worry, kiddo... I'm alright as well. Lieutenant Ramius told us that we need to head back to the _Archangel_. Can you do that?"**

**"Understood, Lieutenant. Over and out."**

Kira ended the transmission with Mu afterwards, moving the Sword Strike to head back to the warship. For now, he needs to stick with it until OMNI sends a rescue fleet for the Heliopolis college students according to Sumeragi's initial forecasting during his time undercover as a college student.

"Guess I need to go back." Kira proceeded to move carefully towards the debri_s _field. As he went to pilot the mobile suit back to the _Archangel_'s location as supplied by Natarle, he noted one thing odd about the field.

There was an Orb-made lifeboat floating around on the side. And its thrusters were damaged that it couldn't go to Earth towards Orban territory.

"Must've been damaged in the fight." Kira inspected it physically and saw that it was fine. _Looks like its fine._

He then noted on his radio that Natarle was asking why Kira was delaying his return back to the _Archangel_. _  
><em>

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis Debris Field, Space

* * *

><p><strong>"I'm not allowing that Kira! You're not authorized to bring that lifeboat back with us to the <em>Archangel<em>!"**

Murrue heard Natarle's shouts after she instructed Arnold to safely pilot the _Archangel_ before Mu returned back with the Flag.

"What's happening back there, Ensign?" Murrue asked Natarle after hearing her shouts.

"Kira's going to bring back an Orb lifeboat with some of the thrusters damaged." Natarle told Murrue after she ceased shouting on her headset's mike. "I told him that he shouldn't do it."

"Forget it." Murrue sighed. _I wonder if I'm facing this problem later on as the ship's captain._ "I'll permit Kira to bring it inside. After all, we don't have time to argue the pros and cons of doing that while ZAFT forces could pursue us."

"Very well." Natarle sighed in defeat. _I just hope she's not going to get too soft. _

"Now that part's over..." Murrue leaned back in her command chair. "We'll need to set a course straight for Atlantic Federation's military base on the moon. Since they're a major member of OMNI and they funded this project, I'm sure they won't mind lending us a hand."

_Hmmm..._

Lifting the phone cradle from her command chair after deciding to call Kojiro from the hangar, Murrue was told that the Flag and the Sword Strike had safely returned with the lifeboat._  
><em>

"Ensign Badgiruel, take charge of the bridge." She began to move towards the entrance after getting up from the command chair. "I'm going to go and see Lieutenant La Flaga and Kira for a few minutes."

"Understood, Lieutenant Ramius."

* * *

><p>Mobile Weapons Hangar, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis Debris Field, Space

* * *

><p>After Kira made the Sword Strike kneel to set down the semi-damaged lifeboat, the lone G Project mobile suit stood upright next to the Flag. Without saying anything, he angrily departed from the hangar and made his way to the direction of the infirmary.<p>

"Wonder what's eating the kid?" Kojiro murmured as he approached Mu, standing near the Flag.

"Something wrong?" Mu asked the mechanic after he took off his helmet.

"Nothing really." Kojiro shrugged. "I think Kira may be upset about something. Probably just need to have some space and time to work it out."

"Well I hope he can work it out quicker than later." The blonde man commented. "We'll need his help later." He then asked Kojiro. "There's something I need to ask about the Flag."

"What about it?"

"Do you know why it's in the _Archangel_ and whether it's a part of the G Project?"

* * *

><p>Infirmary, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis Debris Field, Space

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the help, doctor."<p>

"It's not a problem at all, young man. Even though you have Coordinator genes, it's important to make sure that the dressing's changed to replace the makeshift one you had there."

"Right. It seems that it stopped bleeding."

"Well then. Don't move around alright? I'll begin to replace the dressing here on your right shoulder. You're lucky that the bullet passed through it."

Kira was in the infirmary, asking for the ship's lone doctor in helping him change the makeshift dressing Mir and Mark had applied on the right shoulder. Right now, he had taken off his black shirt in order for the doctor to begin his work.

* * *

><p>Outskirts of Infirmary, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis Debris Field, Space

* * *

><p>Murrue went on a detour to the <em>Archangel<em>'s infirmary after Mir and Tolle told her courtesy of Mark that Kira needed to head to the infirmary to see the doctor.

"Well I hope he's alright." Murrue murmured. Since she found out that Kira's a Coordinator, the Lieutenant had no problems on being concerned Kira's shoulder wound back in Heliopolis. But on a personal note, Murrue wanted to see how he was doing ever since he piloted the Strike to help the ship and the refugees escape from ZAFT forces. And maybe the Titans too since she overheard from the students that they didn't look at them look favorably.

"Oh, Lieutenant." Murrue saw that Mark was leaning near the door of the infirmary. He immediately stood at attention, carbine slung at his back.

"It's all right." The brown-haired woman smiled at the young auxiliary officer. "You don't have to do that."

"Sorry." Mark was as attention. "Force of habit from my time at National Service."

"So is Kira in here?" Murrue asked, looking at the sliding door.

"He is." Mark then told Murrue. "But try to be careful okay? He's angry and I think something's eating him." He shrugged. "Heck I don't even know what's bugging him right now."

"I understand." Murrue nodded after she heard what Mark had told her.

"I'm off. I need to head back to the Enlisted Quarters and sit down..." Mark went off, leaving the OMNI officer outside the infirmary before she went inside to see Kira.

* * *

><p>Infirmary, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis Debris Field, Space

* * *

><p>"Kira!"<p>

Murrue called out for the Coordinator.

"Oh hello Lieutenant! Give me a few minutes..."

She heard Kira's reply, who was seen seated on a cot with his back facing her. Murrue immediately noted that his back had some scars on it.

_Are those scars? Just what happened to Kira before I met him on Heliopolis?_

After looking at his scars, Murrue went to examine his arms as they had some muscles on it.

_Was Kira some kind of supersoldier before he became a college student?_

The scars and the muscles left Murrue a bit confused. Regardless, she decided to go and talk to Kira as he had worn his shirt.

"Hello, Kira." Murrue greeted Kira. "I just wanted to see if you're all right from piloting the Sword Strike."

"I am." Kira nodded. "The doctor just changed the dressing on my right shoulder. But my wound's alright now, it's not that serious."

"Well that's good to hear, Kira." Murrue approached Kira, wanting to speak with him. However, she noticed that he had clenched fists on his lap.

_Is this what Mark had mentioned? _

"Kira." Murrue went to sit down next to Kira. "Is there something wrong?" She softly asked.

_What do I tell her? _

Kira was confused if he should tell Murrue that his best friend from his childhood days had been one of those ZAFT Red soldiers responsible for hijacking the Aegis Gundam.

"It..." Kira was a bit nervous, still clenching his fists. "It may be hard to explain, Lieutenant."

_Hard? _Murrue nearly raised an eyebrow after hearing Kira's reply. "Try me anyway, Kira. I want to help in any way I can."

* * *

><p>Enlisted Quarters Section, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis

* * *

><p>As Tolle, Mir, Sai and Kuzzey were in the cafeteria, Mark had ventured to the <em>Archangel<em>'s enlisted quarters without being seen by the ship's personnel as they were busy conducting maintenance work on both the Strike and the Flag.

After seeing that the coast was clear, Mark dug into his tac vest and fished out a rectangular device and pressed a button on the side. A holographic screen appeared over the face, showing the image of Sumeragi.

**"If you're seeing me here on the screen, then it means that ZAFT N-Jammers are long gone by now." **Sumeragi said when she made contact with Mark.

**"Indeed. Link is good, but we're going to be on the run from ZAFT for a while." **Mark greeted the ex-EF Army officer/tactical forecaster. **"But Kira and I are fine. As well as SI and KZ."**

Mark saw Sumeragi sigh. **"Well it looks like part of the plan worked according to my forecasting."**

**"Well my concerns is with the pirates out there. It's possible that the _Archangel_ can head for its base on the moon since the ship's created by the Atlantic Federation."  
><strong>

Sumeragi smirked at Mark. **"Since the pirates don't even know the existence of the ship, I doubt that they'll go look for it unless it's really important. Besides, you got the debris field that was unfortunately created by the destruction of Heliopolis."**

Mark then asked her. **"About that. Will the top brass say anything about this?"**

**"I have a feeling that they would. Even from the ranks of OMNI and ZAFT as well with Orb in the mix. Things are going to be very unpleasant once news of Heliopolis' destruction breaks out."**

**"I see." **The young agent mused when he heard the reply from Sumeragi. **"Kira's in the infirmary right now to get the dressing done from a gunshot wound."**

**"What happened to him?" **Sumeragi asked Mark, sounding concerned for his safety.

**"Don't worry about Kira." **Mark reassured her. **"The guy took a bullet for Lieutenant Ramius via the right shoulder when he and I engaged some ZAFT Greens. He's lucky that the bullet went through."**

**"Hmmm... I see."**

**"Did I hear that right?" **Mark heard Lichty's voice. **"Kira taking a bullet for a lady?"**

_Oh great. _Mark rolled his eyes when he heard Lichty's side comment on the other line.

**"You got to give Kira some credit, Lichty." **Lasse was heard next after Lichty. **"But I'll have to agree that it's the first time I've heard of Kira doing that..."**

**"Cut it out you two." **Christina scolded the two helmsmen. **"Ms. Sumeragi's still talking to him."**

**"Apologies..." **Sumeragi sighed after hearing Christina tell Lichty and Lasse to keep quiet.

**"No worries really." **Mark shrugged. **"I just hope that the extraction plan's foolproof."**

Sumeragi winked at him. **"You don't have to worry on that, Mark. I've got one in the works."**

* * *

><p>Mobile Weapons Hangar, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis Debris Field, Space

* * *

><p>"From the records that I've been able to obtain, the Flag here's been sent to test on certain technologies OMNI was about to introduce on the five Gundams like Phase Shift and the ability to handle multiple weapons."<p>

Kojiro debriefed Mu on the presence of the Flag in the _Archangel_. He frowned as he stared at the Atlantic Federation-made mobile suit.

"How can they introduce phase shift onto that thing?" Mu told Kojiro. "The Flag's suppose to replace the Realdo as the main mobile suit away from OMNI's own GM army. I'm pretty sure it's got problems on handling other weapons aside from its own..."

"I was thinking the same way." Kojiro replied. "The fact that we got the spare gunbarrel set working with this indicated that Morgenroete and OMNI were probably trying to think of other ways they can use the gunbarrels from the Moebius Zeros on mobile suits to make them more flexible for mobile suit warfare."

_Except that they were taken out by the Aegis thanks to being slow. Probably wasn't calibrated right. _

"Just keep the Zero here for now." Mu told Kojiro. "From now on, I'll use the Flag. I'm familiar with handling Realdos for a while and the controls are almost the same anyway. Besides, I can be on par with the GINNs if I use it."

"Right." Kojiro replied. "I'll just forget that the top brass wanted the Flag to be here in the first place."

"I'm with you there."

* * *

><p>Infirmary, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis Debris Field, Space

* * *

><p>"Try me anyway, Kira. I want to help in any way I can."<p>

Kira was a bit surprised that Murrue wanted to help him. Back in Heliopolis, she was undercover in the colony while operating under a legend. The woman could have detained him or worse, have him shot for knowing the existence of the Strike.

"Um..." Kira was confused. Back at the bases, he was usually quiet. Even when a female tried to approach Kira, the Coordinator politely told them that he needed some time alone if he had a problem to take care of.

Taking a deep breath, Kira closed his eyes and thought of Murrue's offer of just listening and hear whatever was eating Kira on the inside. He looked at Murrue and asked her.

"Promise that you won't get freaked out?"

* * *

><p>Enlisted Quarters Section, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis

* * *

><p><strong>"There's one more thing I have to add." <strong>Mark told Sumeragi. **"I remember seeing Flay Allster in Heliopolis. In case some of the guys on _Ptolemaios_ don't know, she's the only kid of Atlantic Federation Vice Foreign Secretary George Allster."**

Sumeragi pondered on what Mark told her. **"This could be a wildcard to my upcoming extraction plan. Depending on how things can turn out."**

Mark smirked. **"Since when has there been wildcards on your plans anyway in the first place?"  
><strong>

**"Well since Flay's potentially gone missing now, it'll make the Vice Foreign Secretary use his influence as an official to form up an OMNI or AF search party to locate any lifeboats to see if Flay had safely evacuated." **Sumeragi told Mark, getting back into business.

Mark kept quiet while Sumeragi had told her of this possibility.

**"In fact, we can use that to our advantage."**

**"Understood. Should I tell the others?"**

**"As soon as you can."  
><strong>

**"Alright."**

* * *

><p>Cafeteria, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis Debris Field, Space

* * *

><p>Sai sneezed out loud a few minutes after he and the others sat down on a table, worried that Heliopolis was taken out in the fight.<p>

"You alright, Sai?" Mir asked after she saw Sai sneeze. She handed him a tissue packet.

"Thanks." Sai took one of the tissues and began to blow his nose hard. "And I'm alright. Probably one of those times I had to sneeze."

_Strange. I don't recall being allergic to anything. Is this the thing the Japanese say that someone's talking about you somewhere out there?_

"I'm sure Sai doesn't have a cold or anything. Right, Sai?" Kuzzey said to Tolle and Mir, defending Sai on the fact that "he didn't have a cold"._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Enlisted Quarters Section, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis

* * *

><p><strong>"By the way," <strong>Mark went to see if he can ask Sumeragi. **"how's the ZAFT Red guy some of the others brought back to the _Ptolemaios_?"**

Sumeragi frowned and pouted at him before she answered. **"Sometimes I wonder why you bother to do things like that out in the field?"**

**"Hey, can't I do something right for a change instead of leaving him to die back in Heliopolis?" **Mark said, defending his actions.

**"You know that one of these days, doing things like that can have you killed in the field." **Sumeragi continued to frown and pout at him.

_Sometimes I don't know if she's kinda scary when she frowns or pouts. Or maybe a bit of both at the same time. Yeah... that'll do._

**"Are you listening to me?"**

Sumeragi called Mark out when she saw him zoning out for a few minutes.

**"Oh sorry! I'm... trying to remember something right now that came to mind. I can't remember what it is though."**

**"As we speak, the ZAFT Red soldier you rescued in Heliopolis is doing well. Just a gunshot wound on the shoulder."**

_Now that's sounding like Kira, except that Ramius lady shot him first._

**"Dr. Moreno's taking good care of him 'till we can get back to our main satellite base out here."**

**"Well that's good to hear."**

**"Take care of yourself. Especially Kira and company." **Sumeragi told him. **"Hopefully your undercover mission hasn't made things there boring."**

**"I'm alright. I'll speak to you later." **Mark replied to Sumeragi before he ended contact with her, putting the comm device back on his vest.

* * *

><p>Mobile Weapons Hangar, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis Debris Field, Space

* * *

><p>A red-haired girl in a pink dress emerged out of the damaged Orb-made lifeboat, being assisted by two OMNI soldiers after it was placed down on the ground by the Sword Strike.<p>

"Excuse me." The girl politely asked. "Is this an OMNI warship?"

"Yes it is." The OMNI soldier told the girl. "We're going to have you people settled in the ship while we find a way to get most of you people evacuated back to Earth safely."

"I see." The girl nodded. "Well, thank you very much."

"My pleasure young lady." The soldier replied. "If you can follow my colleague nearby, he'll get you moved inside the ship with the other refugees."

A few minutes later, a young female teenager and a tall man of Chinese descent came out of the lifepod. As soon as they did, the murmurs began to erupt from both the refugees and the OMNI soldiers and mechanics.

"Well it seems we're making a storm here." The girl smirked after coming out of the lifepod. "Shame that I can't find a private lifepod to escape like having my own shuttle."

"I'm afraid that it's impossible to consider the former, mistress." The man told the lady.

"Forget it then. For now, our presence here may be a snag in our evacuation later on."

"Hey..." A mechanic whispered to his colleague. "Isn't that Wang Liu Mei from the HRL?"

"Indeed she is." The other colleague whispered in reply, seeing the two move out of the hangar and into the interior of the _Archangel_. "I wonder what she was doing in Heliopolis before it was destroyed in the attack?"

"Beats me."

* * *

><p>Outside Cafeteria, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis Debris Field, Space

* * *

><p>Sai and Kuzzey went out of the cafeteria, telling Mir and Tolle that they need to get to the toilet.<p>

"So you're sure you'll be fine, Sai?" Kuzzey asked Sai as he went out of the toilet.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me, Kuzzey."

"What next?"

The question made Sai think for a while before he could give an answer.

"Might I suggest that we go see Mark?" Kuzzey asked the glasses-wearing teenager.

"Good idea, Kuzzey."

Before the two can either move, Sai heard a familiar female voice calling out for him.

"Is that..." Sai slowly turned around. "Flay?"

The next thing Kuzzey saw, Flay tackled Sai with a hug and a happy face.

* * *

><p>Infirmary, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis Debris Field, Space

* * *

><p>Murrue had heard Kira's question on whether she would not "freak out" by what he was about to tell her with the thing that was bothering Kira ever since he got into the Strike to protect the <em>Archangel<em>.

_I do need to earn Kira's trust. After all, I want him and the other refugees to get out of this area. They shouldn't be involved in the fight with ZAFT after all._

"All right, Kira. You have my word. Whatever you tell me doesn't leave this room and stays between us."

Kira looked at Murrue's face carefully after she gave her answer to him.

_It seems that she's being honest what she said. No fidgeting and she's not avoiding eye contact from me._ He then look a quick gaze at her hands. _Same with her hands. Perfectly calm and all. Well she is honest, but she could be used by the Titans to draw me out of hiding... Oh well, let's see how it goes. It's too early to draw conclusions._

"Okay..." Kira had noted that Murrue had seated on the cot he was on very close. But he didn't care.

Not that it was important. Unless he remembered from the previous conversation that the two had felt that they had met before.

"I'll tell you. It's about the ZAFT Red you faced in Heliopolis after he shot me on the right shoulder."

Chapter 4 END

* * *

><p>PS - For the N-Jammers and the GN Particles, I just used the latter as being able to disrupt the former. So in the UE era, GN Particles are much better than N-Jammers to use. But otherwise, they can still jam transmissions and all.<p>

I guess I can do this in order from what's weak and strong in terms of jamming capabilities unless someone's got a better idea from top to bottom:

Minovsky Particles  
>N-Jammers<br>GN Particles

On the gaming side, Modern Warfare 3's coming out for a Fall 2011 release. Yeah! Also, I may be thinking of getting a beta reader since I'm combining the UC/CE/AD/Maybe AC eras to make one colossal story so far.

One more thing. In case you don't know who Agent SI and KZ are, you can spot some hints in reading this chapter. For the space/pilot suits, I'm thinking of using the mainly AD-based aesthetic ones (e.g. like in Celestial Being and A-LAWs) since it looked neat next to both CE and UC. If anyone "STILL" doesn't know who those two are, I'm not gonna tell you...

For the meantime, enjoy reading this and let me know on the how I did in the reviews. Don't tolerate personal flames, but I also read flames on how to make the story work better in this Gundam crossover except for Turn A, G and X.


	5. Destination Artemis

Mobile Suit Gundam/Kido Senshi Gundam: Peacekeepers

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters and machines of the various Gundam eras belong to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate, Fumihiko Takayama, Takeyuki Kanda, Umanosuke Iida, Mitsuko Kase, Takashi Imanishi, Masashi Mukaeda, Mitsuo Fukuda, Seiji Mizushima, Susumu Yamaguchi, Satoshi Konno, Junichi Kamino, Bandai, Level 5 and Sunrise. I only own Mark Liu for now.

There may be a few mobile suits that's not part of Gundam canon at all. They're also under me for now aside from the gunbarrel one which I've now decided to get rid of after hearing out Deathzealot's review.

Summary:

The _Archangel_ was able to get away from the fighting in Heliopolis thanks to the Strike Gundam piloted by Kira, the arrival of "his" comrades and the intervention of the OMNI's Titans. However, it also resulted in the destruction of Heliopolis. Refugees from an Orb-made lifeboat were secured and among them include Chinese socialite Wang Liu Mei. Meanwhile, Murrue talks to Kira in the infirmary after the initial battle when he plans to reveal something regarding his encounter with Athrun as a ZAFT Red. Will this make any impact to the relationship between Murrue and Kira? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 5: Destination Artemis

* * *

><p>Infirmary, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis Debris Field, Space

* * *

><p>"I'll tell you. It's about the ZAFT Red you faced in Heliopolis after he shot me on the right shoulder."<p>

Kira told Murrue, looking down at the ground after he finished dressing up.

_The ZAFT Red? Does Kira really know him?_

"I see." Murrue said. "Well I am going to keep my promise after all, Kira. So I'm not going to tell anyone else. Not even my fellow OMNI officers about this."

"The ZAFT Red who shot me..." Kira nodded, glad to hear what Murrue had said. "He's Athrun Zala. He's an old friend of mine when I was a kid before we had to part ways due to the repercussions of the One Year Bloody War."

"I don't believe it..." Murrue was a bit shocked with what she heard from Kira.

"Yeah." Kira had a grin before he placed a sad expression. "I didn't expect that coming either."

Murrue was silent after hearing Kira's last comment before she asked him.

"Are you all right with that?" Murrue asked Kira. "I mean, you and Athrun meeting under those circumstances?"

Kira nodded. "I don't blame him if he wanted to join ZAFT after his mother died during the initial stages of the war."

"Junius Seven." Murrue whispered. The woman had remembering hearing news about it after a week away prior to her graduation from West Point Academy. _That just seems like yesterday._

"Is that all you want to know, Lieutenant Ramius?"

"Yes, of course." Murrue nodded. "Thank you very much, Kira."

"You're welcome." Kira began to stand up from the cot. "If you will excuse me, Lieutenant." The brown-haired youth said after excusing himself from Murrue's presence, stepping out of the infirmary.

_Why do I get this feeling I know Kira from somewhere?_ Murrue said to herself before she sighed. _Stop it Murrue! Now's not the time..._

* * *

><p>Corridor, somewhere near Infirmary, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis Debris Field, Space

* * *

><p>Kira had just stepped out of the infirmary when he saw Wang Liu Mei and her bodyguard, Hong Long. The two did not react to Kira's presence as they were now walking closer and closer to him. But once Wang Liu Mei was within arm's reach, she only whispered a few words to the teenager.<p>

"Meet me later with Hong Long and the others."

Kira blinked as he watched Wang Liu Mei leave and walk off, going somewhere else.

_I wonder what that's about._

He sighed after hearing the message before he left the area, intending to go back towards the enlisted quarters to get some rest since there wasn't any ZAFT or renegade Zeon forces out there.

* * *

><p>Enlisted Quarters Section, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis Debris Field, Space

* * *

><p>Mark had poked his head out before coming out, using one of the empty quarters to make contact with Sumeragi.<p>

"So far, so good." He mumbled after closing the retractable gate-like door behind him. "No one spotted me using that empty room."

Mark then eyed Kira, who was walking in the section already.

"Hey, Kira." The auxiliary policeman greeted Kira.

Kira nodded.

"About the lifepod you got on the ship?" Mark spoke to Kira. "Apparently Ms. Flay Allster's on as well aside from Wang Liu Mei and her quiet bodyguard."

"Flay?" Kira said, a bit surprised.

Mark smirked. "Come on, Kira. Some of the guys in your school sometimes talk about ya while I do patrols with the regular officers."

Kira sighed. "Yeah whatever."

* * *

><p>Outside Cafeteria, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis Debris Field, Space

* * *

><p>"You're probably very happy that Flay's around to see you alive and well Sai."<p>

Tolle said after he came back from the toilet.

"Er yeah..." Sai chuckled, hugging Flay back.

"By the way," Kuzzey asked. "Where's Mir?"

"I don't know Kuzzey." Tolle shrugged his shoulders. "Probably needed a bit more time to the toilet. But hey, at least she'll be happy to see Flay around."

Kuzzey took a look at Sai's facial expression while Tolle chuckled. He seemed to be a bit concerned, but otherwise he was fine.

"Well Flay." Sai said as he broke off the hug. "I'm wondering if you're a bit hungry or thirsty or something, because I got some food and I'm not hungry anymore for the meantime..."

"Thank you Sai!" Flay said, being glad to see her boyfriend alive and well before Sai led her to the cafeteria to get some food.

Kuzzey sighed, rubbing his forehead when Mir showed up.

"Are you okay Kuzzey?"

The black-haired teen stopped whatever he was doing when he heard Mir's question.

"Oh yeah! Don't worry about me." Kuzzey chuckled. "Probably just tired from this little adventure of ours."

* * *

><p>Enlisted Quarters Section, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis Debris Field, Space

* * *

><p>Mark and Kira were busy talking to each other inside one of the empty quarters when Kuzzey showed up.<p>

"Hey." Mark and Kuzzey gave each other high fives. Tori flew in and sat by Kira's left shoulder.

"Made it here too thanks to Ms. Wang?" Mark asked Kuzzey when he showed up.

"Yeah." Kuzzey replied, closing the sliding door behind him.

"Where you followed by anyone?" Kira asked. "Except Sai of course."

Kuzzey shook his head. "All clear, Kira. I think she should be coming."

"Right." Mark nodded. "I guess the first order of business for those OMNI officers is to find safe refuge ASAP."

"Yeah I agree." Kuzzey replied.

"But what now?" Kira asked. "Should we ask HQ for their advise?"

The three looked to see the sliding door open to see Wang Liu Mei outside.

"That will not be necessary."

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis Debris Field, Space

* * *

><p>Murrue had entered the bridge when Natarle had approached him.<p>

"There you are, Lieutenant." Natarle said when she talked to Murrue. "Lieutenant La Flaga was here a few minutes ago talking about our next destination."

"Are you talking about..." Murrue asked as she went to sit down at the command chair.

Natarle nodded. "Yes, we were talking about Artemis since it's the only allied space base out here. After all, I'm pretty sure the European Federation wouldn't mind assisting an Atlantic Federation-created OMNI space ship for some needed supplies."

"I understand." Murrue replied. "But the moon would be better since we have an OMNI base there." _Though the place is mostly still used by the Atlantic Federation..._

"I'll have to object to that. You see if we do travel to the moon, there are chances that we'll run into renegade Zeon forces since they prowl around the area waiting for the chance to attack and plunder military and civilian ships, not to mention Le Creuset's personal vessel."

"The ship and the Strike's IFF codes are not uploaded into the OMNI's official IFF database." Murrue said, hearing Natarle's reasoning. "So there is a chance that EF troops will greet us with hostile intentions."

"But I'm sure that the EF will be able to help us since we're in a bad situation." Mu told Murrue. "Especially from what I heard, the _Archangel_ didn't have time to get some supplies to keep the crew afloat for a while."

"Well it does seem to be the viable option." Murrue replied, now agreeing with what Natarle and Mu had told her. "But we'll need to shake any ZAFT or renegade Zeon pursuers to make the trip a bit more productive..."

* * *

><p>Enlisted Quarters Section, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis Debris Field, Space

* * *

><p>Wang began to speak to the trio inside the quarters with Hong Long standing guard inside as the lights were already turned on.<p>

"So Ms. Sumeragi wants me to inform you all that you guys need to stay inside the _Archangel_ for a bit longer."

"Aw, come on..." Mark groaned. "Did Colonel Berserk tell her all this?"

"Afraid that part's not going to change." Liu Mei grinned, shrugging her shoulders. "The Colonel and Ms. Sumeragi are pretty sure that their next course of action is to seek refuge at Artemis. Which will not be good."

"From what I know..." Kira told Liu Mei. "The European Federation didn't make any progress in creating a space-worthy ship, as far as I know, that can be used for their own forces aside from those they inherited from the One Year Bloody War. And since this ship's a new model, I'm pretty sure there's gonna be a rogue officer waiting to get a chance to seize the _Archangel_."

"But what about the civilians?" Kuzzey raised the question, now a bit worried.

"Pretty sure those rogue officers won't mind making them as collateral damage to cover us any progress in taking the ship, Kuzzey." Mark told Kuzzey. "And I know it's not pretty."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Your orders are to proceed with maintaining your legends, alongside Sai's." Liu Mei replied. "The Colonel should have sent you guys a message on the matter a while ago."

"Dammit." Kira muttered in anger, sitting down on one of the empty cots. "This will not end well."

* * *

><p>Bridge, ZMS <em>Vesalius<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis Debris Field, Space

* * *

><p>"Commander."<p>

Ades went to see Le Creuset, studying the tactical map table. "It seems we don't have any progress in locating the new enemy ship since the debris is covering its heat signature."

"I see, Ades." Le Creuset said, looking at the map.

"You do know that everyone in the council will start asking questions, right?" Ades warned the ZAFT White officer. "Not even Zala will be able to defend you before a council hearing in light of what happened to Heliopolis."

"How can a neutral colony creating weapons for OMNI be considered neutral at all?" Le Creuset replied, glaring at the man. "Didn't you see it for yourself, especially since we got four new OMNI-made mobile suits? You would be making the same too to the Principality raiders who did the same thing to Side 7 years ago during the war."

"I understand that, Commander. But still..." Ades was trying to object to Le Creuset's argument.

"The Heliopolis residents had time to escape." Le Creuset told Ades. "So it's not a major issue I'll face with the council. Especially in the wake of the events that led to the One Year War."

The masked officer then sighed. "So did you locate the ship's signature?"

"Not under these conditions." Ades pointed out the debris field where Heliopolis used to be on the map. "And besides, most of our GINNs are either destroyed or badly damaged that they need to be temporarily decommissioned."

"What do you mean?" Le Creuset grinned. "We have those four new mobile suits and their data extraction's completed."

"You mean we're going to use them?"

"Of course we can." Le Creuset made a circle with his white gloved left index finger on the tactical map. "We'll let the Gamow join in the search so that our radius can be expanded."

* * *

><p>Enlisted Quarters Section, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis Debris Field, Space

* * *

><p>"I can easily foresee that we'll need to head to Artemis, since it's a space base of the European Federation." Kuzzey told everyone. "That way, the <em>Archangel <em>would get the needed supplies to continue back to Earth."

"Unless some of the officers would want to head to the moon since the Atlantic Federation's main lunar base is there near Von Braun City." Kira then added.

"I doubt that it'll happen." Liu Mei objected to Kira's comments. "Since the _Archangel_ did not have enough supplies and the fact that they picked up refugees, it means that the current supplies they picked up at Heliopolis will run out eventually. So they will have to go to the nearest allied space base to do that."

"But to do that..." Mark told Liu Mei. "The officer'll need to fool the ZAFT ships into thinking that they'll head to the moon instead of Artemis."

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis Debris Field, Space

* * *

><p>"Prepare to fire number three decoy rocket!"<p>

Natarle was now seated in the CIC chair, carrying out the plan that she and Murrue had agreed on. The plan had been to fire a Wombat missile that was not primed for detonation. Instead, it was to be used to be a decoy to indicate that the _Archangel_ is heading towards OMNI's moon base.

"Start main engines!" Murrue then gave out her orders. "Adjust ship course for Artemis!"

The OMNI officer watched as Arnold worked from his seat to navigate the _Archangel_ through the debris in order to reach Artemis.

* * *

><p>Bridge, ZMS <em>Vesalius<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis Debris Field, Space

* * *

><p>Le Creuset and Ades were informed by the bridge crew that a heat signature was detected, now heading en route to the moon after circling around the Earth while discussing the deployment of the Vesalius and the Gamow to capturedestroy the _Archangel_.

"Hmph." The masked officer scoffed after hearing the news. "Now that's done, I'm pretty sure that the legged ship's moving towards Artemis."

"How do you know that?" Ades asked Le Creuset, wondering how he knew that. "We may need to double check with the Gamow to make sure..."

"There's no need for that Ades." Le Creuset waved off Ades' concerns. "Like I said, the legged ship's going to Artemis in the first place." He then ordered the bridge crew. "Make preparations to launch the Vesalius and put Zelman on the online ASAP."

"But what about the Titans..."

"If the legged ship's using the debris field to hide themselves, then I'm also sure that they're doing the same thing."

* * *

><p>ZAFT Red quarters, ZMS <em>Vesalius<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis Debris Field, Space

* * *

><p>Athrun Zala was alone on his cot, floating a bit due to artificial gravity when the Vesalius was moving out to intercept the <em>Archangel<em>. He stared at the empty cot, which had Rusty's clothes and shoulder bag neatly folded out in case any of his immediate family/relatives would pick it up after the Vesalius would return back to the PLANTs.

_Rusty... _Athrun sighed, looking up at the ceiling. _Miguel..._

* * *

><p>Meeting Room, MRS-70 <em>Ptolemaios<em>

* * *

><p>Sumeragi was inside the meeting room as she had summoned Setsuna, Allelujah, Lockon and Tieria inside while Christina and the others would navigate the <em>Ptolemaios <em>near Artemis, shadowing the _Archangel_ on the side.

"It seems that things are going to get worse thanks to both the Titans and ZAFT." She showed them a news broadcast of the Orb News Channel, showing protestors outside the PLANT and Atlantic Federation embassies located at Rawaki, which serves the mainland as the main commercial and financial city.

"So much for being neutral." Allelujah sighed while watching the ONC broadcasts. "Thanks to this, the Titans will be forced to explain themselves alongside ZAFT."

"Not unless they got a convincing explanation." Lockon told his Kazakh comrade.

_I wonder if it is without Allah that the world is distorted? _Setsuna wondered as he watched the broadcast. "Do we have to do anything at this point?"

"Aside from stalking the _Archangel _to make sure Kira and the others are fine..." Sumeragi replied. "There's nothing we can do really. Even Colonel Berserk advised on this."

"I just hope those guys can hang on in there." Lockon chuckled.

"You are underestimating what those four are capable of." Tieria glared at Lockon, crossing his arms near his chest. "Especially on where they learned how to fight."

* * *

><p>Captain's Office, OMNIS <em>Alexandria<em>, somewhere in Heliopolis Debris Field, Space

* * *

><p>"I will not accept any further action done by any Titans personnel starting right now!"<p>

The OMNI liaison officer, who was of African Canadian descent and in his middle 20s, was currently furious at Bask Om at his personal office in the Titan's flagship _Alexandria_, commanding officer of the Titans on board his personal ship who is very much noticeable among OMNI and Titans personnel for wearing goggles ever since he was recruited back in OMNI before his selection to join the Titans. So far, Om was leaning back at his chair to listen to the liaison officer assigned by the UN to make sure the Titans were doing their duties while followings lawful conduct when executing anti-terrorist/counter-insurgency missions in space and on Earth.

"What do you mean by that?" Om sighed while he took off his peaked cap. "We did see ZAFT mobile suits and a vessel intruding onto Heliopolis and so we did what we are suppose to do according to our mandate."

"BUT THAT DOES NOT INCLUDE DESTROYING THE COLONY BELONGING TO A NEUTRAL NATION! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER THAN THAT. COMMANDER OM!" The liaison officer slammed his hands on Om's table. "The UN's already receiving complaints from the various nations regarding the Titans and as such, the Secretary General is trying to schedule a meeting with Admiral Hymen regarding this matter!"

Om leaned back when the liaison officer mentioned Jamitov. In the ranks of the Titans, he was the founder of the group and has some influence and backing from the Security Council. Thus Om was confident that Jamitov might be able to convince the entire UN that the Titans did not have any fault in the destruction of Heliopolis.

"But it's not like you can pin the blame on the Titans on the destruction of Heliopolis." Om was now defending the unit's action. "Did you not see any of those GINNs out there near Heliopolis airspace aside from our deployed mobile suits meant to subdue them?"

"That will not excuse your actions back there, Commander Om." The liaison officer glared at Om. "Need I remind you that the unit deployed there has been suspended pending further review of their actions?"

"Of course I do and I won't do anything to hinder it." Om told him when the liaison officer was informed by a Titans soldier who had showed up outside Om's office that he needed to answer a call.

"I'll talk to Admiral Hymen when I'm done with the call, commander. Don't think that you'll get away with this."

The goggles-wearing Titans officer sighed once more when the liaison officer left.

_I need to do something about him since he's becoming bothersome..._

* * *

><p>Outside Cafeteria, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, en route to Artemis, somewhere in Space

* * *

><p>Sai had stepped out of the cafeteria after he told Flay that he needed to urgently go to the toilet nearby. But as he stepped out, the glasses-wearing teenager went to reach out for his left front pocket of his light brown dress pants to get out a mobile phone that resembled the Apple Iphone. Sai noted that the phone already received a message.<p>

"A message?" Sai raised an eyebrow. "Was probably before Heliopolis was destroyed."

He then opened the message when he used his left index fingertip to touch the screen.

**New orders. Stay a bit longer with the _Archangel_ with Kira and the others until we can extract you safely. That is all. I will let you know of any further orders.**

**D**

_So the colonel wants us to stick around for a little long huh?_

Sai sighed before he went to delete the message. "Dammit. This never goes easy."

He kept his phone before proceeding to go to the toilet in order to relieve himself. The teenager didn't notice Mu had passed him by.

* * *

><p>Enlisted Quarters Section, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, en route to Artemis, somewhere in Space

* * *

><p>Kira had been the first to leave after the covert meeting he held with Wang Liu Mei and the others was over for now.<p>

"Ah! There you are, Kira. I've been looking for you."

The teenager turned to the side to see Mu approaching him.

"What can I do for you Lieutenant?"

"Well I'm informing you that we're heading for Artemis." Mu began to walk alongside Kira down the corridor, the latter looking at refugees being checked out by some of the armed OMNI soldiers on their identities such as the national ID cards they were using whether they were from Orb or from some other nation. "So I just want to let you know that you need to be ready with the Strike when the enemy comes."

"W-what?" Kira told Mu, playing around with his legend. "Why do I have to? I'm just an Orban refugee to begin with..."

Mu sighed when he heard Kira's complaining. "Kira. You do have the ability to make a difference. Considering all the refugees we got along with us." He then added. "Why don't you make us of it?"

Kira kept quiet.

_Just a little more Kira..._

* * *

><p>Commander's Quarters, ZMS <em>Vesalius<em>, en route to Artemis, somewhere in Space

* * *

><p>Le Creuset was working on his computer when he was informed by Ades that Athrun would be reporting in to his quarters due to the masked man's request. He then heard Athrun's voice on the intercom, declaring his presence.<p>

"Right. Come on in."

The blonde man heard the sliding door open, followed by Athrun's footsteps. He glanced and saw him salute.

"I was hoping to speak with you earlier," Le Creuset told him as he was typing a report on his commander. "but I've been rather busy. The incident in Heliopolis has cause a lot of fuss..."

"Sir!" Athrun began, his arms on his sides. "I would like to apologize for what happened during the previous battle."

"I don't intend to punish you." Le Creuset replied, moving his swiveling chair in order to face the ZAFT Red. "But you weren't yourself. So I am curious to your explanation, Athrun. Go ahead."

Athrun gritted his teeth.

_Dammit! Do I have to tell the commander that it was "him"?_

"I would believe that you were able to get the machine when it was activated?" Le Creuset asked Athrun.

"I deeply regret my conduct." Athrun went to try and apologize to Le Creuset. "I was quite upset by the events that were unfolding and I failed to report the incident."

Le Creuset nodded a bit, hearing his reason.

"That final machine. I saw who the pilot was. My friend Kira. We attended the same lunar prep school together in Copernicus City. He's a Coordinator."

_Is it that Kira? I better check this out later..._

"Oh?" Le Creuset said, pretending to be a bit surprised. It was not unheard of that some Coordinators were working with the militaries of various OMNI member states such as the European Federation and the Republic of East Asia as their national government do not have harsh anti-Coordinator/Zeon policies unlike their allies in the Atlantic Federation.

"Yes, sir." Athrun said sadly. "I'd never dreamed that we would meet like this. I had to find out for sure."

"I see." Le Creuset replied after hearing Athrun's answer before he began to stand up from his chair. "Irony abounds in warfare." He then told Athrun. "No, I don't blame you for being upset. I imagine that you were close to this friend."

"Yes." Athrun looked down as it was a shameful thing to say with his eyes gazing a bit at the floor while staring at Le Creuset.

"Very well." Le Creuset stood in front of Athrun. "I'll take you off the next sortie. I think it's best."

Athrun was stunned to hear the commander's decision.

"You wouldn't be able to point a gun at such a friend." Le Creuset told Athrun, saying it as he was serious. "And I have no desire to put you in that position."

"No, commander." Athrun objected. "Couldn't you..."

"Even if he was your friend," Le Creuset began to lecture Athrun. "now that he might be an enemy. We must eliminate him. I'm sure you can understand that."

"Kira..." Athrun sighed. "He doesn't see that the Naturals are manipulating him. Brilliant as he is, he's also naive in good nature. They're exploiting him, but he's blind to it."

_How interesting. _Le Creuset was listening to Athrun insisting that Kira is not the real enemy.

"That's why I have to go back. And reason with him. Kira's still a fellow Coordinator. I'm sure he'll come around to our way of thinking."

"I know how you feel." Le Creuset said, staring at Athrun carefully. "However, what if he won't listen to you?"

"If that should happen..." Athrun feel morally crushed after hearing Le Creuset's question. Even though he wanted to help Kira, he has a duty to ZAFT. Never mind considering that the Athrun's well-known throughout the PLANTs via the media in part due to his father's position with the council.

_I hate doing this part. But I may have no choice._

"I'll... shoot him down myself."

"I see." Le Creuset nodded. "Well, we're done here for now so you can take some rest in your room."

Athrun saluted him before he left Le Creuset's quarters.

"Kira?" Le Creuset mumbled. "Could it be... Hibiki's? I'll need to check on that soon."

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, en route to Artemis, somewhere in Space

* * *

><p>Mu had just finished his talk with Kira regarding the Strike when he heard some of the bridge crew inform Murrue and Natarle that an enemy ship is just near their position.<p>

"What?" Mu said after sitting down on his chair. "You mean there's an actual battleship?"

"Are they onto us?" Murrue asked after confirmation on an enemy ship was made positive.

"They're fair distance." Natarle reassured Murrue after studying the tactical map displayed in front of the two, showing how much distance the _Archangel _has towards Artemis.

"It's outpacing us. Identified as a Nazca-class ship." Romero informed everyone inside the bridge.

"Shit." Mu cursed before he said, "They're going to position themselves in order to cut us off ahead."

"Where's their Laurasia-class?" Natarlea sked Romero, looking at him working from his seat.

"Hold on a moment." Romero replied before he was able to confirm its presence. "All right. There's another heat source following us. 300 to stern."

"It seems they didn't fall for the bait." Murrue said after hearing Romero's findings.

"When did that appear?" Romero mumbled, confused while he frowned.

"We know that the Laurasia-class will eventually overtake us." Mu told everyone as he assisted Arnold in steering the _Archangel_. "But if we use our engines to outrun it, then the Nazca-class will double back and come right at us."

The blonde OMNI officer then told Romero. "Hey. Bring up a space map and data on the two vessels?"

"You have a plan, Lieutenant?" Natarle asked Mu while Romero was working to get data on the Nazca-class and the Laurasia-class ready.

"I'm thinking about it." Mu grinned at her.

"Well I hope it does work." Murrue sighed after hearing Mu's answer. "Or we'll be doomed. Including the refugees."

* * *

><p>Cafeteria, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, en route to Artemis, somewhere in Space

* * *

><p>Tolle, Sai, Kuzzey and Mir were now back in the cafeteria with the refugees and Mark, some scared after hearing the siren and the intercom dispatches to all OMNI military personnel to be in battle stations. Wang Liu Mei was placed in an enlisted quarters bedroom as the cafeteria had no place for her to sit down.<p>

"Do you Kira's going to fight?" Mir asked after being told by Kuzzey and Mark that Kira was told by Mu that he needs to be ready with the Strike in case ZAFT forces are going to attack the ship.

"If Kira doesn't want to fight..." Sai told Mir, having a serious tone in his voice. "Then our future's not going to be very bright at all."

Mark was talking to some of the refugees, seeing his auxiliary police uniform. Some of the children were asking him on what it's like to be a part-time policeman.

"You know..." Mir told Tolle. "We've been always on the sideline waiting for Kira to come and save us."

"Yeah..." Tolle nodded. "Maybe if we can make a difference, then why not put it to good use, right?"

The Orb national looked at Sai and Kuzzey, both of them nodding.

Mir then excused herself and went to speak to Mark, who was talking to a young girl.

"I'm sorry, but big brother needs to take care of something, okay?" He hugged the young girl before she went off to her mother.

"Mir..." Mark greeted the girl. "Is there something you want?"

Mir nodded. "Yeah." She said. "Actually, the others and I..."

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, en route to Artemis, somewhere in Space

* * *

><p>"Excuse me..." Dalida spoke to Natarle from his seat. "I've got some civilians wanting to speak with you."<p>

"Tell them that I'll hear out their complaints later..." Natarle told Dalida angrily, interrupting her planning with Mu and Murrue. "Inform the refugees they need to stay put."

"It's not that." Dalida shook his head. "The students from Heliopolis had asked if we need some assistance in operating the ship. They wish to volunteer."

"What?" Murrue was shocked to hear what Dalida had said.

_Alright then. At least it's better than nothing..._

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Murrue stood up from her command chair. "Ensign, take over for me will you? I'll be fast."

"Huh?" Natarle was confused for a bit. "I... alright Lieutenant."

Murrue went outside the bridge, greeting the students and Mark, who once again saluted at her before she told him out of old habit again that it was not needed.

"I appreciate your efforts to help us with the ship." Murrue greeted the students. "Please follow Petty Officer Chandra's instructions..."

* * *

><p>Corridor, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, en route to Artemis, somewhere in Space

* * *

><p>Kira was now in a corridor, informed by an OMNI soldier that he needs to be on standby with the Strike in case the enemy's going to attack the ship. He then noted Mark and the others with Dalida. The only thing is his classmates were now wearing OMNI uniforms.<p>

"Hey." Kira greeted them. "What's with those uniforms?"

"Mir informed me that they wanted to help." Mark explained to Kira. "So I decided to help them by escorting everyone to see Lieutenant Ramius."

"Besides..." Sai added. "The ship is undermanned after all."

"We were told that we can't help around the bridge and stuff unless we got these on." Kuzzey said, pointing to his blue uniform shirt.

"But don't you think the ones from ZAFT or Zeon are cooler?" Tolle said with a grin on his face. "After all, we don't have rank badges so these are lame."

"Watch it there, wise guy." Dalida said, glaring at Tolle. Mark chuckled at Tolle's comments.

"We always see you fighting out there back from Heliopolis." Tolle told Kira the reason why they (except Mark) volunteered. "We all thought you may need some backup."

"Since we're all in this together," Mir said with a smile to Kira. "we plan to help out too."

"So what do you think?" Mark said. "Of course I won't help and all since I got a bigger duty to do with the refugees..."

_Thanks guys..._

"All right. Let's move." Dalida gave the students a gentle shove before he told Kira. "And make sure you wear a pilot suit in case you get the go ahead for launching the mobile suit into space."

"Yes, sir Mr. Chandra!" Kira replied as Dalida let the students towards the bridge. He was now alone with Mark for the time being.

"So you're going in there?" Mark asked Kira.

"Yeah I gotta." Kira replied. "Besides," He showed the auxiliary police officer a disk. "the colonel wants me to completely get the data from it. After all, they don't treat me at suspicious."

"Better get going then." Mark patted Kira on the shoulder. "I'll head back to the cafeteria and do my job as an auxiliary."

"See ya."

"You too. If you don't die out there."

* * *

><p>Bridge, ZMS <em>Vesalius<em>, en route to Artemis, somewhere in Space

* * *

><p>"And there it is." Le Creuset said as he and Ades saw that Artemis had now activated its lightwave barrier. "The Umbrella of Artemis."<p>

"They caught unto us." Ades said, seeing the lightwave barrier protecting the asteroid. "But the legged ship's not here even though we're here."

Le Creuset smirked. "On the contrary, Ades. We've already cut them off. The time is now."

Ades nodded before he gave his orders. "Rotate 180 degrees! Match velocity to Artemis! Then proceed to stern at low speed!"

_And now you're mine, legged ship!_

* * *

><p>Locker Room, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, en route to Artemis, somewhere in Space

* * *

><p>"Looks like you've decided to fight, now that you're in a pilot suit."<p>

Mu greeted Kira when he got in, wearing his custom OMNI purple, black and white suit while clutching his helmet.

"I know." Kira nodded. "After all, we're the only ones who can protect this ship in the meantime." He sighed. "It's not that I want to fight. All I want to do is protect because of the people on board the ship."

Mu nodded. "Well it's the same for everyone on board. You won't be able to find many people who wants to fight for no reason at all." He grinned at Kira. "Well maybe except for those who're nuts and all..."

"Uh, yeah Lieutenant La Flaga..."

"We fight because it's the only way to protect ourselves."

_That reasoning's been mentioned by the Principality and the PLANTs during the One Year Bloody War too._

"So sit down first, 'cause I'm about to explain our strategy."

Kira nodded before he sat down at the nearest seat while placing the pilot helmet at the side.

* * *

><p>Cafeteria, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, en route to Artemis, somewhere in Space

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Flay approached Mark after he got in the cafeteria. "Is Sai going to be alright?"<p>

"He will be." Mark reassured Flay. "After all, he's in a non-combat position so he's not to be in much danger."

"All right. I heard that Sai volunteered a while ago..."

"Don't worry about it. He's only doing this so that all the refugees can go back home. Including you too."

"I hope so."

Flay said. She was a bit scared, but she's relieved that Sai's not going to be in a mobile suit or a mobile armor.

* * *

><p>Mobile Weapons Hangar, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, en route to Artemis, somewhere in Space

* * *

><p>Mu and Kira were now in the hangar, wearing their helmets as they were now going towards the SVMS-01OP Union Flag Orbit Package, which the spare gunbarrels had been used on before Mu had decided against its future use. The OMNI officer was prepared to get on the mobile suit before he spoke to Kira again.<p>

"Remember to protect this ship and yourself." Mu told Kira before he got in the cockpit of the Orbit Package.

"All right. Be careful Lieutenant." Kira said before he brought the visor of his helmet down, making his way to the Strike as maintenance technicians were already making a last minute check on it to ensure its readiness.

* * *

><p>Cockpit, SVMS-01OP Union Flag Orbit Package<p>

* * *

><p>Mu sighed after he retracted the visor of his helmet while ensuring that the seat belts are fastened and secured while the Flag is being taxied towards the right mobile suit catapult.<p>

_I'm confident that this plan can work._

The man heard from the bridge that he's been cleared to take off from the _Archangel_.

**"Mu La Flaga! Union Flag Orbit Package! Launching!"**

He then boosted the engines as Mu took off towards his objective.

To take out the Naza-class ship Le Creuset was on.

_Don't let them get you before I return._

* * *

><p>Cockpit, GAT-X105 Strike Gundam<p>

* * *

><p>Kira had just fastened and secured the seat belts on when the mobile suit was being taxied onto the catapult.<p>

"This better work." Kira then took out the disk he showed to Mark a while ago before he inserted it into the open disk slot where he can readily download the combat data of the Strike when needed. The teen heard some chatter and commands, especially from Murrue that he needs to get ready to launch.

_The lieutenant will sneak up and hit the enemy by surprise. Meanwhile, I'll stay here and protect the Archangel from the rear_. He sighed after going over Mu's plans. _I wish Sai, Kuzzey or Mark would be here like good old times..._

**"Hello Kira." **Kira heard a familiar voice on the radio and on the screen in front of him, he saw that Mir was greeting him with a headset worn.

**"Hey, Miriallia."** The teen greeted Mir. **"What are you doing there?"**

**"From this point on, I'll be acting as the combat operator for the mobile suits." **She winked at him and gave him a peace sign. **"I'm counting on you."**

**"We're all counting on you!" **He heard Romero on the line, as well as Dalida cheering Kira on.

Kira had a grin on his face, hearing the cheers from the bridge. He studied the display, indicating the mounting of Aile Strike equipment.

_I'm ready for you ZAFT! So bring it on!_

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, en route to Artemis, somewhere in Space

* * *

><p>"Fire the main engines." Murrue gave the orders after Kira's Strike was equipped with Aile Striker equipment. "Now activate the assault cannons!"<p>

The dual Lohengrin Positron Blaster Cannons were being prepared as they were extended out of the ship. She then saw that the cannons were ready to be fired.

"Target the Naza-class ship in front of us!"

From the CIC, Natarle gave her orders.

"Lohengrin, fire!"

Murrue watched as the dual Lohengrin cannons fired their positron beams towards the Naza-class ship.

* * *

><p>Bridge, ZMS <em>Vesalius<em>, near outskirts of Artemis, somewhere in Space

* * *

><p>"Heat source approaching! And a larger one coming from behind! It's a warship!"<p>

One of the bridge crew's CIC officers had warned Ades and Le Creuset about the incoming positron beams moments after Murrue gave the order to fire the cannons.

"Dammit...!" Ades gritted his teeth before he ordered, "Take evasive action!"

"I see that we've spooked them and they've fired a round." Le Creuset commented.

"Commander!" The communications officer spoke to Le Creuset. "Captain Zelman's already preparing to launch mobile suits against the OMNI warship."

"Excellent." Le Creuset replied before he heard that Athrun was about to be launched from the _Vesalius_.

**"Remember what you've said Athrun. I'm holding you to it."**

**"Yes, sir." **

A few minutes later, the bridge crew informed Athrun that he was cleared for take off.

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, en route to Artemis, somewhere in Space

* * *

><p>"One mobile suit has been launched from the Nazca-class ship." Dalida reported to Natarle his findings on his console.<p>

"Captain?" Natarle asked Murrue for her final decision on launching the Strike.

"By all means, Ensign."

Natarle then told Mir her instructions. "Get Kira to prepare for launch in the Strike."

"Yes, ma'am." Mir nodded before she went for the headset's mic. "Kira..."

* * *

><p>Cockpit, GAT-X105+AQME-X01 Aile Strike Gundam

* * *

><p><strong>"Got it."<strong>

Kira heard Mir on the radio before he was ready for take off after given the green light.

**"Kira Yamato! Strike! Launching!"**

He then launched the Strike out of the catapult, arming himself with the beam rifle once his mobile suit was in space.

_Remember to protect this ship and yourself._

Kira raised an eyebrow when he remembered what Mu had told him prior to taking off from the _Archangel_.

_The only thing he doesn't know is that I've been fighting in mobile weapons for a while now...  
><em>

His display has warned him on an incoming mobile suit, so Kira studied it carefully to see who he was facing.

"Let's see who I'm facing here..." Kira mumbled before the screen showed that it was the stolen Aegis. Piloted by Athrun for an offensive combat mission against the _Archangel_.

"It's the Aegis. One of the five Gundam models under the G Project." Kira said after reading the display. As the Aegis was approaching closer and closer to him, he decided to use the Strike's beam saber as the weapon of the day.

"I hate to do this..." The Coordinator mumbled after drawing out the beam saber.

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, en route to Artemis, somewhere in Space

* * *

><p>"I've got three mobile suits coming from the rear!" Dalida reported to Murrue. "It's the Blitz, Buster and Duel. And they're about to separate and spread out."<p>

"CIC!" Murrue shouted to everyone in the CIC section of the bridge. "Intercept them!"

"Understood!" Natarle shouted before she began to relay her instructions to everyone at the CIC. "Laser designator?"

"Already taken care of, Ensign." Romero replied.

"Missile tubes 13 to 18, take aim!" Natarle told the CIC crew before she gave the order. "Fire!"

Natarle had noted through a small console on her armrest that the missiles had already been fired against the three stolen mobile suits.

_Good! Now a barrage is needed to distract those three mobile suits._

"Load Sledgehammer missiles into missile tubes 7 to 12! Corintoss missiles on missile tubes 19 to 24! Fire!"

Soon enough, a barrage of Corintoss and Sledgehammer missiles were launched directly at the Blitz, Buster and Duel.

* * *

><p>Cockpit, GAT-X105+AQME-X01 Aile Strike Gundam

* * *

><p>Kira had already drawn out his beam saber when he saw the Aegis draw its own beam saber out. And then...<p>

"What the?" Kira saw the Aegis charging at him. In response, he made the Strike move out of the way before the mobile suit was damaged in the assault.

**"KIRA!" **Kira heard Athrun's voice on an open line for him to hear. **"Put away your sword, Kira! I don't want to fight you! We're not enemies!"**

**"Athrun!" **Kira shouted back on the open line.

**"You're a fellow Coordinator like us!" **Athrun was starting to reason with Kira. **"Why do you want to fight against your own kind?"**

_Stop it Athrun! Don't make me hurt you!_

The confrontation was making Kira remember something from the past.

Something he doesn't want to remember at all.

**"Tell me Kira! Why are you helping OMNI?"**

* * *

><p>Cockpit, GAT-X102 Duel Gundam<p>

* * *

><p>Yzak had an easy time bagging most of the missiles launched from the <em>Archangel<em>. For him, it's like shooting paper targets at the shooting range back at the ZAFT Military Academy in his younger days. He was not the only one who had this in mind as the Blitz and Buster also had no problem shooting down the missiles meant for them.

"Heh! All too easy!"

The silver-haired ZAFT Red grinned as he blasted missile after missile before he radioed Dearka and Nicol. **"Listen up you two! I'll go and reinforce Athrun. Go ahead and get the warship!"**

**"Understood!" **Nicol replied.

**"Are you sure on that, Yzak?" **Dearka's reply irritated Yzak to no end.

**"DEARKA!" **Yzak began to shout at him. **"Just shut your trap and get the ship! You hear me?"**

Yzak moved in towards the Aegis to back Athrun up and either take out or capture the Strike. He had ignored Igelstellung CIWS gunfire meant for his mobile suit as he had simply evaded them.

* * *

><p>Cockpit, SVMS-01OP Union Flag Orbit Package<p>

* * *

><p>Mu had begun a silent journey towards the <em>Vesalius<em> stationed somewhere in front of the _Archangel_. He went to use minimum propulsion in order to get the element of surprise.

"I just hope Le Creuset's not going to be aware of my little surprise for him."

Earlier, the Hawk of Endymion had witnessed Lohengrin cannon fire used against the _Vesalius_ while the Strike began to engage the Aegis in mobile suit combat. He gave a whistle when he witnessed the positron beams heading towards the ship before Ades' quick and calm thinking was able to avoid them.

"If we only had more hands to help around..." Mu mumbled. "Well, there's no time to worry about that. Got to make sure I can reach the Nazca-class ship and take it out before they know I'm around."

So far, Mu was only half way towards the camping ZAFT warship. He needed some more time to sneak past it by using the asteroids to mask its physical presence with minimum to no propulsion to ensure its heat signature would not be picked up.

* * *

><p>Cockpit, GAT-X105+AQME-X01 Aile Strike Gundam

* * *

><p><strong>"I'M NOT WITH OMNI!" <strong>Kira shouted at Athrun as the two began dodging each other. **"I've got a lot of friends on the ship! Especially refugees from Heliopolis!"**

_What? _Athrun had been shocked to hear that the OMNI-made warship had refugees. _Refugees? If that's the case..._

_Good. _Kira saw that the Blitz and Buster, from a distance, had a hard time engaging the _Archangel _as the warship had unleashed most of its weapon systems to get the stolen mobile suits to back off. _  
><em>

**"But why are you with ZAFT?" **Kira then began to yell at Athrun, "getting back at him". **"Back in Copernicus, you told me that war's not your thing. So how come you had no problem joining ZAFT huh? Especially since ZAFT forces attacked Heliopolis!"**

**"It's because these mobile suits were manufactured in Heliopolis... And it made itself as a liability."**

** "Heliopolis is a colony from Orb. And it made itself neutral from the start of the OYBW. And that includes me!"**

Before Kira can yell at Athrun any further on how his actions have destroyed a neutral nation's space colony like what Zeon did back in the war, he was alerted to another incoming mobile suit.

One that had its model number from the G Project.

"It's the Duel."

Kira used the shield mounted on the Strike's left arm to block the incoming shots, readying the beam saber against the incoming Duel.

"STAY BACK!"

The Coordinator decided that he needed a few minutes worth of distraction, starting with blocking the incoming beam shots with the shield as the Duel was moving closer and closer to the Strike. Kira manipulated the Strike's mounted shield to hit the Duel after moving to the side as they were now in close quarters, stunning it before whacking the now enemy mobile suit onto the side.

"HAH!" Kira yelled, smacking the Duel with the shield._ Eat that!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, en route to Artemis, somewhere in Space

* * *

><p><em>Did Kira just hit the Duel with its own shield? Or is it just me?<br>_

Murrue said to herself before giving the orders to evade since the Blitz and the Buster were now approaching the_ Archangel_.

"Evasive maneuvers at maximum speed!"

"Fire anti-beam depth charges!" Natarle gave the order to have anti-beam depth charges at the starbord side of the _Archangel_. "Fire Igelstellungs! Don't let the enemy get any closer! And set the Helldarts to auto-launch!"

The black-haired woman watched as the CIWS and the Helldarts gave the Blitz and the Buster a hard time that they began to back off to a significant distance.

_Yes! It's working!_

Until she got a report from Dalida that the Blitz is trying to conduct a sneak attack below the _Archangel _with the Buster providing backup_._

_Cocky little bastard, isn't he?_

"Commence interception with the Igelstellungs!" Natarle ordered before some of the CIWS were fired below the ship to stop the Blitz from coming any closer.

"We'll use the Gottfrieds." Murrue told the bridge crew. "Left roll 30 degrees. Port 20. Got it?"

"Left roll 30 degrees. Port 20." Arnold repeated Murrue's instructions, working on his seat as the helmsman. The _Archangel _was now turning according to Murrue's instructions in order to maximize the firing angle of the Gottfried beam cannons and the CIWS to get the Blitz and Buster to back off permanently. However unknown to them, the civilans were having a hard time staying in their seats as the _Archangel _was tilting and rolling.

"It seems that Kira's doing a good job in keeping the Duel away from him." Murrue told Natarle, facing her.

"So it would seem." Natarle replied to her superior. "But isn't he only a college student?"

"I agree."

Sai and Kuzzey overheard part of the women's conversation.

_Kira needs to be careful. _Both of them thought. Mir was only confused on whether the women were telling the truth.

* * *

><p>Cockpit, X-303 Aegis Gundam<p>

* * *

><p>Athrun witnessed Kira pounce on the Duel with its shield to its defensive maneuvers against the Duel before the Buster and Blitz joined up to gang up on the Strike after being driven away from the <em>Archangel<em>. However, he was on the sidelines as the teenager didn't know what to do.

"Where does Kira learn to fight like that?" Athrun mumbled, not able to even lift the beam saber to disable the Strike. Even when the Blitz and the Buster began to clash with the Strike, they couldn't get near the OMNI-allied mobile suit. Not even lay a scratch on it.

**"Hey Athrun! Is something wrong with you?" **Dearka yelled via standard ZAFT mobile suit frequency. **"We can use your help here you know! The mobile suit here's giving us a hard time!"**

**"Come on coward!" **Yzak shouted at Athrun. **"If you're not gonna move, then I'll start calling you a coward starting from here!"  
><strong>

"Dammit!" Athrun now faced two personal dilemmas.

One, Kira did not willingly join up with OMNI from some Coordinator-friendly nations. Second, Kira had some mobile suit fighting skills that he was not aware of.

_Seriously, where did Kira learn to fight like that?_

As Athrun wondered about Kira's fighting skills, he witnessed his best friend clash beam sabers with the Blitz after it tried to take over from the Duel by trying to take down the Strike before the latter went for several slashes aimed for the torso.

**"Athrun! Give us a hand!" **Nicol's frantic shouting snapped Athrun from his thinking, moving in to help his friend from his academy days.

* * *

><p>Bridge, ZMS <em>Vesalius<em>, near outskirts of Artemis, somewhere in Space

* * *

><p>"One mobile suit has been deployed by the enemy warship!"<p>

Le Creuset and Ades heard a report from the CIC that the Strike was only deployed to engage the Aegis before it moved to face off against the Blitz, Buster and Duel.

"Hmph..." The masked ZAFT White smirked. "It seems that the mobile armor wasn't repaired in time."

"It looks to be that way, commander." Ades said, agreeing with Le Creuset's assessment of the situation.

_At last. _Le Creuset thought, smirking to himself as he reclined back on his seat. _I win, Mu La Flaga. And you're doomed alongside the legged ship._

* * *

><p>Cockpit, SVMS-01OP Union Flag Orbit Package<p>

* * *

><p><em>Don't count your chickens yet, Rau Le Creuset. <em>

Mu thought, as if he was reading Le Creuset's thoughts as he traveled slowly with the Flag Orbit Package. He had been traveling alongside debris while taking cover within the occasional asteroid for more than an hour now.

"Any minute now." The OMNI Lieutenant murmured, eying his console until he was able to locate his target.

"There it is." Mu eyed the _Vesalius_, which was just stationed near the outskirts of Artemis. In fact, there were no mobile weapons stationed outside the warship. Which means...

_I can launch the surprise attack on the Naza-class ship as planned!_

With this in mind, Mu began to boost the Flag Orbit Package to move in towards the _Vesalius _to catch it completely off guard.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chapter 5 END

* * *

><p>PS - Back this time as I was not able to successfully update the story due to mostly university commitment with forum RPing on the side. That with laziness as I was playing Catherine on the PS3. As for some of Orb's cities depicted and the islands in Orb Union, it's fictionally depicted as it's needed for the story.<p>

And now, the "official" reveal of Kira, Sai and Kuzzey as agents for "M". I'll get more background on how these guys and their life before and after M soon. Or not, we'll see.

As usual, let me know how it is. Reviews to suggestions and helpful flames. Corrections to any mistakes I made are greatly appreciated too. Also did a recent chapter for my Resident Evil story, "Hostage Rescue". So feel free to put a review there too if you wish after reading it.


	6. The Front

Mobile Suit Gundam/Kido Senshi Gundam: Peacekeepers

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters and machines of the various Gundam eras belong to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate, Fumihiko Takayama, Takeyuki Kanda, Umanosuke Iida, Mitsuko Kase, Takashi Imanishi, Masashi Mukaeda, Mitsuo Fukuda, Seiji Mizushima, Susumu Yamaguchi, Satoshi Konno, Junichi Kamino, Bandai, Level 5 and Sunrise. I only own Mark Liu for now.

There may be a few mobile suits that's not part of Gundam canon at all. They're also under me for now aside from the gunbarrel one which I've now decided to get rid of after hearing out Deathzealot's review.

Summary:

Mu begins his approach towards Le Creuset and the _Vesalius_ as part of a plan created by him in order to defeat ZAFT forces and drive them out of their area in order to let the _Archangel_ continue its journey towards the European Federation military satellite Artemis. Meanwhile, Kira confronts Athrun in protecting the _Archangel_ from being destroyed as the two fought other using the G mobile suits. Will the _Archangel_ and its people inside be able to get to safety to Artemis with Mu's plan already in motion? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 6: The Front

* * *

><p>Cockpit, SVMS-01OP Union Flag Orbit Package<p>

* * *

><p>Mu had a stupid grin on his face when he used the Union Flag Orbit Package's Linear Rifle to line up some good shots on the <em>Vesalius' <em>engines.

"So far, so good." Mu said to himself when he fired the Linear Rifle once more to hit the ship's various weapon systems in order to render it defenseless so that the _Archangel _can survive until it can get to Artemis. "It's working and I'm sure Rau Le Creuset is going to crap in his pants any time soon."

_Hang in there guys._

He made the Orbit Package brandish a Vibroblade before the mobile suit charged towards the Nazca-class ship, going for one of the ship's beam cannon.

* * *

><p>Cockpit, GAT-X105+AQME-X01 Aile Strike Gundam

* * *

><p>Kira had been able to read up on the Aile Strike Gundam's weapons and equipment before he was deployed out of the <em>Archangel<em> to engage the Aegis, Buster and Duel Gundams that were waiting for the Strike.

"Mustn't waste a lot of energy or else I'm doomed." murmured the brown-haired Coordinator as he dodged bolt projectiles that were being fired from the weapons of the Buster. He kept an eye on the Duel as it was currently armed with a 57mm High-energy Beam Rifle with an underbarrel 175mm Grenade Launcher.

He took aim with the Aile Strike's beam rifle at the Duel in order to keep Yzak confused.

Kira had a grin on his face when he saw the Duel dodging every beam shot meant for him. This gave him the opportunity...

"Here goes!"

To move in close.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Bridge, ZMS <em>Vesalius<em>, near outskirts of Artemis, Lagrange 3, somewhere in Space

* * *

><p>This was not a good for Le Creuset at all.<p>

He had been seated on a command chair near Ades' when he began to hear various damage reports coming from the bridge, reporting damages from the _Vesalius' _engines after Mu had launched his surprise attack against the Nazca-class ship. As a result, the ship would not be achieve maximum thrust any time soon. Not to mention that the Orbit Package's Vibroblade and Linear Rifle combination had taken out one of the ship's beam cannons with some CIWS cannons destroyed in the sneak attack.

_Dammit. With the engines and some of the Vesalius' weapon systems destroyed, we're a sitting duck._

"Ades, order a retreat at once," Le Creuset told Ades after hearing the damage reports. "We need to pull out before either the legged ship or the Titans get to the ship."

"I guess I'll have to agree." Ades sighed and rubbed his temples. "We can't support Athrun and the others. Not while we're like this."

* * *

><p>Cockpit, GAT-X102 Duel Gundam<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that?"<p>

This was the immediate reaction of Yzak when he noted the Aile Strike's surprise attack, which consisted of beam rifle shots to disorient him from getting in a good shot. This was soon followed up with the use of a beam saber that resulted with slicing the Duel's beam rifle in half, followed by a punch to the mobile suit's head.

"UNGH!" Yzak gritted his teeth when he felt Duel take the hit. He looked at his console and saw that the Duel got hit by the punch, but was otherwise still functional.

_How can this pilot fight better? Unless he's a Coordinator from the Eurasian or East Asian forces, then the OS must have been updated to allow Natural use._

**"You guys better be careful!" **Yzak went to communicate with the other ZAFT Reds. **"The pilot's pretty damn good!"**

The Duel drew out its own beam saber and proceeded to engage the Aile Strike by clashing their respective beam sabers with each other.

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, near outskirts of Artemis, somewhere in Space

* * *

><p>"How's Lieutenant La Flaga doing?"<p>

Murrue was in her command chair when she asked everyone in the bridge on how Mu was doing.

_I hope his sneak attack works against Le Creuset. If it does, it should give us some breathing space._

Jackie went to report his findings to Murrue. "The Lieutenant's coming back, Captain. He reports that he was able to damage the _Vesalius_ successfully."

"Let the Strike know that Lieutenant La Flaga is coming back towards the _Archangel_."

"Understood."

Natarle was working with the CIC personnel, ensuring that depth charges and the CIWS were being used to keep any of the stolen G mobile suits from attacking the _Archangel_. So far, the Buster and Blitz had kept their distance from the prototype ship.

_How does Kira know how to pilot a mobile suit like that? _Murrue frowned when she watched the Buster and Blitz charge in again before the CIWS and the recently fired Gottfried cannons forced the two mobile suits to back off.

"Since the Nazca-class ship is damaged, I'm ordering the full use of the Lohengrin cannons at once." Murrue gave out the order. "Inform the Strike and the Orbit Package to get out of the way at once."

"Put both the Lohengrin cannons at standby." Natarle gave the order from her CIC chair.

Dalida nodded while looking at his console. "Roger that. Preparing to stabilize the barrels at 100 percent..."

* * *

><p>Cockpit, GAT-X105+AQME-X01 Aile Strike Gundam

* * *

><p>"What?" Kira saw from his console that the <em>Archangel<em> was going to make preparations to fire the Lohengrin cannons and that Mu was halfway towards the ship. "You mean the _Archangel_'s going to use those positron cannon right now?"

The "M" agent frowned when he saw the message. "Of all the things to do..."

He decided to keep using the beam saber and shield combo as his main weapons of choice while engaging the Duel. Kira saw the Aegis and the Buster kept their distance, not able to use any of their weapons for fear of hitting the Duel.

"Wonder if I can push one of the stolen G mobile suits towards the Lohengrin's line of fire?"

The Aile Strike went on the offensive, charging towards the Duel while clashing beam sabers before using the shield to smack the mobile suit's head.

* * *

><p>Cockpit, SVMS-01OP Union Flag Orbit Package<p>

* * *

><p>"Guess I better hurry."<p>

Mu frowned when he was informed that the Lohengrin cannons were being prepped up to fire.

"But I don't know how long the ship's using those dual cannons, so I better assist Kira before it's too late."

The war veteran went out of his way to move towards the Strike's position, keeping an eye on his console on the Strike's position next to the _Archangel_.

_Hopefully things will be well._

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, near outskirts of Artemis, Lagrange 3, somewhere in Space

* * *

><p>Natarle relayed information to Murrue that the Lohengrin cannons are now ready to fire.<p>

"Alright. Take aim at the Nazca-class ship up ahead." Murrue said before she gave the order. "FIRE!"

She watch the bright lights that were emitting from the positron blaster cannon. Murrue was then told by Dalida that the G mobile suits backed off a bit from the _Archangel_ after the cannons were fired.

Murrue then was told by Jackie, with Dalida backing him, that the Aegis was trying to make a go for the Strike.

* * *

><p>Bridge, ZMS <em>Vesalius<em>, near outskirts of Artemis, Lagrange 3, somewhere in Space

* * *

><p>"A heat source is approaching the <em>Vesalius <em>at high speed. Direction 0, 0, 0. Impact in 3 seconds!"

Le Creuset and Ades were alarmed and really scared when they were informed of the incoming positron beam fire from the _Archangel_'s Lohengrin cannons.

"Starboard at maximum thrust!" The ZAFT White officer gave the order. "Evade it!"

Even if Le Creuset was able to save the _Vesalius_ from total destruction, the Nazca-class ship was not really able to escape from the positron beam fire as the left side of the ship was greatly damaged that its mobility was about to be destroyed unless repairs were done immediately.

"Dammit..." Ades gritted his teeth before he ordered the bridge crew. "Signal Athrun and the others to return ASAP!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

><p>Cockpit, SVMS-01OP Union Flag Orbit Package<p>

* * *

><p>Mu was now approaching towards the <em>Archangel<em>, relieved that he wasn't injured nor was the mobile suit destroyed in the positron beam cannon fire.

"Good thing I wasn't near those things or I'm done for."

The blonde man noted that the Aile Strike was beginning to get surrounded by the four stolen G mobile suits.

"Dammit... I hate it when that happens."

He began to make his approach towards the rogue mobile suits, raising the Linear Rifle at the Buster and to the Aegis.

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, near outskirts of Artemis, Lagrange 3, somewhere in Space

* * *

><p>"Order the Strike to retreat. We're to continue our course towards Artemis."<p>

Murrue gave the order, which was relayed to Natarle as she handled the rest to send out flares to let Kira know that it's okay to come back.

"Until then, let's continue to hold out as best we can until Lieutenant La Flaga can come back to the _Archangel_."

* * *

><p>Cockpit, X-303 Aegis Gundam<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"We've been told to withdraw at once!" <strong>Athrun told the other Le Creuset team members as they continued to keep the fight against the Strike. **"The _V_**_**esalius**_** has been hit in a sneak attack by a mobile suit!"**

**"What? Are you serious?" **Dearka was a bit shocked to hear the news from Athrun. **"The Naturals were able to score a hit on us?"**

**"This is bad." **Nicol replied after hearing the news. **"Really, really bad."**

**"Screw that shit!" **Yzak yelled out loud in anger when he heard Athrun's news. **"I ain't going to retreat!" **Athrun blinked his eyes hard when he saw the Duel charge in towards the Strike once more. **"Not until I take out the goddamn Strike!"**

**"Yzak wait!" **Athrun shouted after seeing what Yzak was trying to do. **"Didn't you hear me? If you're doing this, Commander Le Creuset's going to punish you for insubordination!"**

**"Shut your mouth, you coward!" **Yzak retorted Athrun's warning as he was about to swing the beam saber towards the Strike's head. **"I don't know what you were trying to do with the Strike, but it's not helping us!"**

_Darn you! _Athrun had planned to stop Yzak from damaging the Strike.

Until the console warned him of the Orbit Package that was approaching the Le Creuset team from the rear.

With the mobile suit's Linear Rifle firing at them as well.

"Damn!" Athrun said as he began to face off with Dearka to intercept the Orbit Package. "Not good. Energy's been used with 38 percent left."

* * *

><p>Cockpit, GAT-X105+AQME-X01 Aile Strike Gundam

* * *

><p>Kira stared at his console while keeping the Le Creuset team off his back and saw that the energy usage of the mobile suit had been used for at least 29 percent.<p>

"Still got a little bit more until the L.T. can get his butt back here."

He continued his aggression towards the team, especially towards Aegis in a bid to make sure the _Archangel_ was safe. Kira had kept the Strike's beam rifle as it greatly contributed to diminishing the mobile suit's energy.

"Back off!" Kira made a horizontal slash with the beam saber, now engaging the Blitz while the Buster was preparing to fire its dual cannons towards the Strike.

But that's before Mu arrived to fire the Linear Rifle at the Le Creuset team.

"YES!"

Kira shouted as Athrun and Dearka were now forced to face off against the incoming Orbit Package. The Coordinator decided to assign himself the trouble of facing off against Yzak and Nicol.

To even the odds, Kira decided to fight against the Blitz, engaging one another with beam sabers. Like the last time, Kira made use of the shield as a melee weapon in order to stun the Blitz. He knows that the mobile suit can absorb the shock of being hit by a melee weapon, but it should give him time to either attack the mobile suit or critically disable it.

"Gotcha." Kira grinned as he quickly did a slash on the Blitz's right arm, rendering it useless as the "Trikeros" Offense/Defense System-equipped arm was destroyed when it was chopped off by the beam saber. The Duel came to the Blitz's aid, arming itself with the beam rifle to drive it away.

After Kira and Mu were driven away via beam rifle fire, the Le Creuset team had decided to leave. The Duel grabbed the partially limbless Blitz while the Buster stayed a bit behind to fire in order to provide cover. The Aegis went on to their way to escape back towards the _Gamow_. Eventually, all four mobile suits retreated.

_Most likely they decided to leave before I maimed them even more._

"Looks like Lieutenant La Flaga was able to hit the enemy hard that they had to leave." Kira said when he retracted the visor of his helmet.

**"Nice work, Kira." **Mu radioed Kira, the latter seeing the helmeted man on the screen. **"It's like you actually know how to pilot a mobile suit and sortie against the enemy." **The blonde man whistled. **"I'm actually impressed."**

**"Well I'm not one to boast about it." **Kira replied. **"But let's get back. We should be on our way to Artemis soon right?"**

**"Right you are, kiddo." **Mu said as he piloted the Orbit Package back to the _Archangel_. **"Right you are."**

* * *

><p>Bridge, ZMS <em>Vesalius<em>, near outskirts of Artemis, Lagrange 3, somewhere in Space

* * *

><p>The <em>Vesalius <em>went into hiding using huge debris to mask its presence from both the Titans and the _Archangel_, considering that the ship had engaged the latter and suffered damages that needed immediate repairs. Ades and Le Creuset had been informed that the four stolen G mobile suits had arrived at the _Gamow_ without any other incidents, aside from nearly being spotted by a Titans mobile suit patrol.

"Hm?" Ades had received a piece of paper from Le Creuset, standing next to the ZAFT Black officer. "A summons to appear before the Supreme Council?"

"I am assuming that this is from what happened in Heliopolis." Le Creuset told the man. "As well as with the appearance of the Titans and the four unknown mobile suits."

"Not when we're this close." Ades told the masked officer. "And they want to see us now? Talk about bad timing."

Le Creuset shook his head. "Well it can't be helped. After the repairs are done, the _Vesalius_ will proceed back to the homeland. So I'll be taking Athrun with us. And for the meantime, Dearka, Yzak and Nicol will be stationed for a bit longer with the _Gamow _to locate and destroy the legged ship."

"Right..." Ades sighed, massaging his temples.

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, near outskirts of Artemis, somewhere in Space

* * *

><p>"The Strike and the Orbit Package are back in the <em>Archangel<em>." Murrue sighed, content in her command chair after she was told by Jackie, with Dalida backing him up.

"Thank you." Murrue then ordered to Arnold. "Continue with our course to Artemis."

"Understood." Arnold nodded as he kept his hands firms on the controls of the ship. "And we got word from the Artemis. They said that they'll send in an inspection team when the _Archangel _ is near the base."

"Lieutenant Ramius." Natarle got up from her seat and went to speak to the brown-haired woman. "I think it's time we talk about it..."

"It?" Murrue raised an eyebrow, wondering what Natarle was talking about until she said, "Oh. I see, Ensign Badgiruel."

"I suggest meeting as well with Lieutenant La Flaga." added Natarle, whispering so that the others won't bother to pay attention to them.

"All right, Natarle. Let's proceed then." Murrue nodded before she asked the bridge crew if Mu was in the ship already.

"I received word that Lieutenant La Flaga is heading towards the bridge." Jackie told Murrue.

"Alright. I need to leave with the Ensign for a few minutes. I want all of you to cover for us until the inspection team arrives after the _Archangel_ arrives in Artemis territory."

With that, Murrue and Natarle left the bridge with their officer caps on.

* * *

><p>Locker Room, ZMS <em>Gamow<em>, near outskirts of Artemis, Lagrange 3, somewhere in Space

* * *

><p>Athrun, Dearka, Nicol and Yzak had went to the locker room after they departed from their mobile suits. At least without incident. But when the locker room doors were closed, that's when things went, another way.<p>

"Goddamit Athrun, what the hell was wrong with you?"

Yzak grabbed Athrun by the throat and slammed him towards the lockers.

"It's because of your hesitation that Nicol's mobile suit was partially damaged! Did you bother to think about it?"

"If it weren't for that, we wouldn't have this problem now." Dearka eyed Athrun carefully.

A few seconds later, Nicol came inside the locker room with his pilot helmet held underneath his left armpit.

"Yzak, stop it!" The green-haired ZAFT Red yelled at Yzak after he saw him slamming Athrun to the lockers.

"It's too humiliating to face our fellow Reds and the Greens back home!" Yzak shouted at Nicol when he faced him. "We had four machines! Four goddamn machines and look what the result is? We weren't able to take down the Strike!"

"Sure! Shout your heart's content to Athrun's face, but can it change anything? Huh?" Nicol shouted back at Yzak, the latter realizing that Nicol had a point. He can't do anything and if anything "should happen" to Athrun in the middle of their "talk", the gray-haired ZAFT Red would get chewed out by Patrick Zala, Rau Le Creuset and Ezalia Joule while being ridiculed by the public since Athrun's the son of a well-known politician.

"Fuck..." Yzak muttered when he grabbed his pilot helmet and left the locker room by floating thanks to zero gravity. Dearka followed him out.

"Athrun." Nicol went to face the black-haired ZAFT Red. "I know that I'm your friend ever since our academy days and all, but what happened back there?" He frowned. "It's not like you to do any of that..."

"Nicol." Athrun placed a hand on Nicol's left shoulder. "I need some space to think some things through. Can you give me some time alone?"

"Sure." Nicol sighed. _There's no end to this. _"But we'll need to talk this."

Athrun nodded in reply, seeing Nicol out before Athrun noted that he was the only person left in the locker room.

With that in mind, he angrily slammed his pilot helmet into the locker doors.

"Kira..." Athrun gave a whisper before he felt like crying.

* * *

><p>Mobile Weapons Hangar, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, en route to Artemis, Lagrange 3, somewhere in Space

* * *

><p>Kira had been busy seated in the cockpit of the Strike and programmed a password on the booting system. This was followed by tests to see if the password can hold. So far it looked okay. He read the manual and noted that after four failed attempts to enter the proper password, the entire system would lock up for at least 2 hours before the password prompt can work again.<p>

"Yo." Kira heard Mark's greeting from outside the Strike.

"R-right, I'm done here." Kira greeted the auxiliary officer when he left the cockpit. "Did the crew let you in here?"

"Sure." Mark shrugged. "I was on my way to see the others. But Sai got dragged out a bit to see Flay and Kuzzey's talking a bit with Tolle and Mir."

"So it's just you and me then huh?"

"Come on." Mark told Kira as they were walking towards the exit out of the hangar. "I assume that you're putting on the password thing 'cause of Artemis."

Kira nodded.

"Good call. If I were the Colonel, I'd tell you that you're doing a good job." Mark said before they got out of the hangar. "But let's get the others and make plans. I'm sure we'll be boarded, considering the EF's military position."

"Right."

* * *

><p>Conference Room, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, en route to Artemis, Lagrange 3, somewhere in Space

* * *

><p>Murrue, Natarle and Mu were alone inside the ship's lone conference room, having the doors locked up so that no one can get inside, whether they're an Orban refugee or an OMNI crewman by accident.<p>

They were inside to talk about the success of the Strike's sortie into battle. And the pilot Kira Yamato himself.

"I'm glad that we're all here inside the conference room." Murrue said after she sat down with a chair near the oval-shaped conference table. "Our only order of business for now is with regards to Kira Yamato. Not that I have anything personally against the young man."

"So do I." Mu said likewise. "But I have to admit that with the way Kira fought against those G weapons, it's like he's got years of mobile weapon experience with him under his belt."

Natarle frowned, wondering if Mu was praising Kira's fighting skills. "Which brings us to some questions." The black-haired woman said before she added. "Where did Kira learn to fight like an experienced mobile weapon pilot? And the other question is whether he was a child soldier or not in the past."

"Well that is an interesting question." Murrue told Mu and Natarle. "But one would consider that Orb has a National Service policy, which means all males who are eligible to either serve in the military or in the police must be in either branch for 2 years. But in Kira's case..." The brown-haired woman. "He could have requested an earlier time to be accepted into NS."

"That is true..." Natarle agreed with Murrue's assessment. "But the way Kira fought seemed a bit, I don't know, advanced? Orb forces don't usually allow conscripts to join mobile suit companies and such aside from being mentored on how to use a mobile suit and conduct basic movements while they were being trained to use the weapons and equipment."

"You're saying that Kira's way of fighting is reserved for special forces?"

Natarle nodded.

"If it's the case, I would agree with the Ensign's assessment regarding Kira." Mu told the two women. "Well I do recall that there are some special forces units in the Orb military that do have mobile suits attached, although they always require personnel who did their time in National Service. I mean, I saw him look fine after we came back from fighting Le Creuset. Any ordinary civilian would possibly get shell shock in the process."

"But it's not like we have enough evidence to determine if Kira is really a Heliopolis-based college student caught in the wrong place at the wrong time or if he is someone else." Natarle told the Hawk of Endymion after hearing his thoughts. "Uh, this is so confusing."

"I would have to agree with Natarle." Murrue went to intervene before either Mu or Natarle would start a debate, which is not good considering that they would have to meet with EF officers placed in charge of Artemis. "For now, let's conduct personal observations of Kira and see what would happen next."

"That would be the best course of action, Lieutenant Ramius." Mu agreed with Murrue's thoughts on ending the meeting for now.

"All right." Murrue nodded. "This secret meeting of ours is adjourned on short notice since we'll need to prepare to meet with the European Federation officers in Artemis and tell them about our escape from Heliopolis."

"Understood, Lieutenant." Natarle said as she went out of the conference room. Mu followed her out a few seconds later, saying something about making a point to ask Kira if he had been a soldier in his past life.

Murrue remained in her seat after the other two had left, thanking the gods that she decided not to tell them about the scars that she saw on Kira's back, nor did she tell them about Kira and his ties with one of the ZAFT Reds she confronted back in Heliopolis. The officer had figured that if she told Mu and Natarle, things would get messy and there would be no way for her to stop it.

Seeing that there was no point in pondering on Kira's true origins, Murrue went to leave as well and went for the Captain's quarters in order to prepare for the _Archangel_'s arrival to Artemis.

* * *

><p>Enlisted Quarters Section, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, en route to Artemis, Lagrange 3, somewhere in Space

* * *

><p>Mark and Kira had arrived in an empty room of the Enlisted Quarters section in the <em>Archangel<em>, where Sai, Kuzzey and Wang were waiting for them. Hong Long was with the rich woman's side, serving as her bodyguard as always.

"You guys alright?" Sai adjusted his glasses after Mark closed the door leading to the room.

"Yeah." Kira nodded. "We weren't followed, so we should be fine."

"I'm sure that you're all aware that we're going to be arriving in Artemis soon." Wang told the M agents when the meeting started. She saw collective nods from Kira and Mark all the way to Sai and Kuzzey. "Good, at least we're on the same page together."

"I remember that Artemis was suppose to be a Code Black priority years ago." Kuzzey told Wang, scratching the back of his head. "But I'm not sure what the higher ups want with it."

"That part is true." Kira told his friend. "Last I heard before we went in our undercover assignments, the Colonel'll tell us if the Code Black order will be given out."

"No one in the organization surely likes Artemis." Mark said, sitting down on an empty bed. "Especially with the lightwave barrier it has." He then asked Wang. "But even if we get a confirmation of the order, the question is how do we enact it?"

"That's where the good part comes." The Chinese woman grinned. "I was told by Ms. Sumeragi that a few of our agents have penetrated the EF military forces stationed in Artemis."

"And?" Sai asked, leaning on the wall.

"Our agent will contact you guys once any of you managed to get inside Artemis." The socialite continued.

"I just hope we'll be able to know him." Mark sighed.

"Which reminds me." Kuzzey went to ask Mark and Kira. "You guys still have your weapons right?"

Mark tapped his holster. "My submachine gun's in the room with Kira's."

"I happened to snag one from a ZAFT Green during the Heliopolis attack." Kira answered. "Although I'm slowly running out of bullets for it."

"By how much?"

"A clip or two, last count when I took some of the dead Green's ammo."

"And the infiltration route?" Wang asked Kira and the others.

"I'm pretty sure that the ship'll be taken in under heavy armed guard." Kira told Wang. "Last I recall, the EF Army's Special Forces Regiment had a contingent stationed in Artemis, so they'll most likely be the ones knocking on the doors and saying hello with their assault rifles."

"So this is the mission the Colonel wants us to do eh?" Mark sighed, shuffling his feet. "I mean, it's not a problem for me, but what about Kira..."

"I'm not sure if I have to stay here since Artemis'll probably start looking for the _pilot _of the Strike after all." Kira shared Mark's concerns. "But it seems that I probably will have to do it to play along with my legend."

"Well Kuzzey and I can probably infiltrate the place with Mark." Sai suggested. "Perhaps you can join in during the confusion."

"Could be." Kira replied. "But it's best to prepare for any contingency after all."

"Then it's settled, Kira?" Kuzzey asked the teenager.

"Yeah. But don't worry, I'll figure something out, Kuzzey."

"Then I wish all of you good luck then." Wang then stood up from a chair and was about to walk out with Hong Long when Mark went to stop her.

"Where are you going?"

"Where else?" Wang smirked. "I'm going to do my part and help you guys by playing the part of the wealthy socialite who's caught in the crossfire between ZAFT, the Titans and OMNI."

The four M agents were left a bit confused by what Wang said even after she left the empty room.

"So, what about you and Flay?" Kuzzey asked Sai, trying to break the silence.

Sai replied. "There's no need. I already talked to her a while ago and she's fine. Flay decided to get some rest."

* * *

><p>Commander's Office, Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Two men in white EF OMNI officer uniforms watched from widescreens as the <em>Archangel<em> had been escorted inside the Artemis by armed Enacts and a few Mistrals in the mix.

"Never did I dream that the secret project of the Atlantic Federation would just jump right into our laps."

The man seated in the chair was Rear Admiral Gerard Garcia, commanding officer of the EF's lunar base Artemis. When he was told that the _Archangel_ had requested refuge, the bald man was too delighted to accept the request.

"So the rumors that the Atlantic Federation Army started a project to press all-terrain ship into service was true after all." An EF OMNI officer with blonde hair sticking out from his temples said. "Especially when intelligence mentioned about the destruction of Heliopolis by ZAFT and the Titans."

"Well why don't we just invite the personnel for some shore leave?" Garcia said with a grin on his face. "Send Biddulph to _greet_ our guests at once."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>Mobile Weapons Hangar, Inside Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space<p>

* * *

><p>A small space shuttle had been dispatched towards the docked <em>Archangel <em>after EF Agamemnon-class and Drake-class ships flanked the prototype ship from all sides with Enacts covering the airspace over it.

Anyone in the _Archangel_'s bridge or cafeteria may have been puzzled as to why most of the Enacts had some of their weapons aimed towards the ship.

But after the space shuttle deposited Commander Biddulph in the _Archangel_'s mobile weapons hangar, a few more space shuttles came towards the open hangar.

And they didn't go inside the _Archangel_ just to say hello.

They were there to welcome them inside Artemis. With FN M62A1 assault rifles at the ready.

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, Inside Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space

* * *

><p>Murrue, Natarle and Mu, now having their officer caps on, greeted Biddulph who went inside the <em>Archangel<em>'s bridge. He was accompanied by a EF OMNI soldier. He was armed with an EF-made P65, a submachine gun that resembled the FN P90 in design. The EF OMNI officer inspected the bridge and saw that only AF OMNI personnel were inside alongside Mir. Sai and Kuzzey were nowhere to be found inside.

"Thank you for accepting our request for help, Commander." Murrue said first when she saluted him due to his Commander rank. Mu and Natarle followed her actions likewise. Biddulph nodded and responded with a crisp salute of his own.

"It's my pleasure to have you and the refugees welcomed inside Artemis after all." Biddulph told the trio after he saluted them.

All of a sudden, armed men in space suits stormed inside the bridge with their assault rifles aimed at everyone inside except Biddulph.

"What the heck?" Dalida shouted as he and the other enlisted personnel had assault rifles aimed at them. Even Mir and Tolle were also threatened with M62A1s aimed at their faces.

"Commander!" Mu shouted at Biddulph when he, Murrue and Natarle saw that they were now officially held under gunpoint. "What the heck's wrong with you?"

"We merely requested for assistance..." Murrue tried to reason with Biddulph. However, the Commander rebuked her with a glare.

"Lieutenant." Biddulph said calmly. "May I advise that you remain silent?"

"Why?" Natarle never knew that an ally of the Atlantic Federation would one day point guns at them.

"We were being nice to consider your request for refuge." Biddulph went to explain the matter of their situation. "But even with that, we still don't know any identification codes. Because of that, we are exercising our right to be cautious until EF command can verify your identities."

Murrue just stood there near Biddulph, confused since the Atlantic and European Federations have been historical allies ever since they took on Zeon and ZAFT forces in the One Year Bloody War.

Biddulph had been informed by his EF OMNI soldier escort that the _Archangel_'s hangar, cafeteria and armory were successfully seized with other armed soldiers moving in to take control of the quarters.

"Take these three along." Biddulph referred to Murrue, Mu and Natarle as he was about to leave the bridge. "The Rear Admiral would love to see them personally."

"Yes, sir!" An EF OMNI soldier in a space suit whacked the butt of his M62A1 on Mu's back that they needed to move.

"Dammit..." Mu gritted his teeth as he left the bridge with Murrue and Natarle. "I'll be sure to lodge an official complaint."

* * *

><p>Corridor, Somewhere in OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, Inside Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space

* * *

><p>Mark, Sai and Kuzzey carefully traveled on an empty corridor in the <em>Archangel<em> after hearing loud shouts from EF OMNI soldiers that everyone should not resist and move to the cafeteria.

"Got your _other_ weapons ready?" Mark asked Sai and Kuzzey as he peeked out of the corner to see if any armed EF OMNI soldiers were present.

"I do, Mark." Kuzzey nodded as he got out a pair of brass knuckles.

"I'm surprised that you're able to carry those with you." Sai said in a bit of awe before he drew out a small-sized karambit knife, which consisted of a folding 3 and a half inch blade with a black handle. He subsequently took off his glasses and kept it in his pants pocket.

Mark gave a whistle when he looked back to see Sai without his glasses. "You sure you wanna go like that?"

"Helps me fight better." Sai answered. Mark shrugged and went back to peeking back at the corner, in time to see the EF OMNI troops beginning to check the corridors without their space suits. Instead, they were decked with black berets, tac vests and FN P90-like submachine guns at the ready.

"Our guys are most likely the SFR." Mark told Sai and Kuzzey while he shouldered the assault carbine.

"You mean the Special Forces Regiment?" Kuzzey whispered. "They're one of the best EF-based special forces units that fought against Zeon and ZAFT during the OYBW. In fact, some of the politicians in the EF have fought in that war years ago when they served under the SFR."

"We can take care of them like always." Sai told his friend. "Just stick to the shadows and dispose of them one by one without making any noise."

"Let's meet us later inside Artemis." Mark told Sai and Kuzzey. "I'm sure that the officer placed in charge of Artemis wants to see them later on."

Both Sai and Kuzzey nodded in unison.

"All right. Let's clear out the opposition and head inside the asteroid." Mark told Sai and Kuzzey when he crouched and placed the selector of his carbine from safe to single shot mode. "We split up from here on."

"Sounds good to me, Mark." Sai said while giving the thumbs up.

"Let's go and do this thing." Kuzzey said before all them of them had decided to split up to other corridors inside the _Archangel_.

* * *

><p>Cafeteria, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, Inside Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space

* * *

><p>The Orb refugees were being watched by a couple of regular EF OMNI soldiers with their assault rifles at the ready and without their space suits on. A few minutes later, the AF OMNI personnel including Murdoch, Tolle and Mir were brought in the cafeteria under gunpoint.<p>

"What's the big deal with the EF?" Tolle groaned as he was forced to sit down next to Arnold. "I mean the last time I heard, they're good buddies."

Romero sighed when he heard Tolle's question. "The thing is we don't have any official OMNI IFF codes in place, so Artemis security forces are holding us here until they can sort things out."

Mir asked Romero, who was a bit confused by his answer. "Does this happen all the time when they're a case of unknown IFF?"

"I don't think so." Murdoch growled when he heard Mir's question. "Something stinks about it and I don't like it one bit."

"I agree." Arnold said in agreement. "I have a feeling that the AF and EF militaries are having a bit of a turf war in the background while they try to tell the public that they're friends."

A few minutes, Wang was brought in the cafeteria under armed guard before she was told to sit in the nearest empty chair. She complied without much trouble.

"That seems strange now." Dalida whispered to his fellow AF OMNI colleagues.

"What about?" Murdoch asked the glasses-wearing AF OMNI soldier.

"I know that Wang Liu Mei's a huge celebrity in Asia that she travels with a bodyguard."

"Come to think about it." Tolle said to Murdoch in a whisper as well. "You're right. I thought I remember seeing her a while ago traveling with him."

Meanwhile, Mir was busy talking to Flay with Kira to make sure she calms down since she was asking why EF OMNI soldiers were herding most of them in the cafeteria at gunpoint, even though the AF and EF are OMNI allies.

"That's not the only thing I found strange." Romero added. "Sai and Kuzzey are not here with us."

Murdoch nodded in agreement. "Our auxiliary officer's not here as well."

"Does this mean the three of them are already in hiding?" Tolle pondered on the question. "I know that Mark went in National Service, but I don't picture Sai and Kuzzey as the fighting type."

"I just hope those guys don't get caught out there by the EF grunts wandering around the _Archangel_." Jackie groaned in his seat, wondering when their turmoil of being cooped up in the cafeteria will end soon.

* * *

><p>Corridor, Somewhere in OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, Inside Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space

* * *

><p>A couple of EF SFR commandos were busy searching a corridor in the <em>Archangel<em>, using the tactical torchlights attached on their submachine guns to help search corridors that don't have working lights on yet.

"Why do we have to get stuck on this kind of job?" One of the commandos complained. who had an Irish English accent. "Aren't we suppose to be in the field conducting special forces duties like doing commando work behind enemy lines and stuff like that?"

"I know how you feel." The other commando said in agreement, also having the same accent. "But the Commander wants us to sweep this Atlantic Federation ship up and down to make sure no one's hiding from us."

The two slowly walked down the corridor, keeping their submachine guns trained in front in case they find someone who would probably resist being detained.

"But who's going to resist being detained anyway?" The first commando said while he rolled his eyes in frustration. He then motioned his colleague to stop when they spotted an open door on the side.

"Someone there?" The two SFR commandos went to check inside and saw that it was just nothing but an empty toilet.

"Toilet huh?" The first commando said before he adjusted the sling of his submachine gun. "Which reminds me. I think I need to take a leak ASAP."

"You mean right now?"

"Ah come on. It's not like that it's gonna hurt to take a piss for a few minutes. Besides I forgot."

"All right, all right." The second commando went to guard the entrance to the toilet. "Just hurry back. We'll need to report in again."

"It's just too early." The first commando complained after getting inside the toilet. "We just reported back a few minutes ago."

The second commando grumbled a bit as his colleague was already inside the toilet and proceeded to take the time in relieving himself.

_I just hope nothing goes wrong from here._

The second commando heard some knocking noise that apparently came from one of the corridor corners the two-man patrol had passed by. He thought that it was just something else and resumed guarding the toilet entrance.

A few minutes ago, more knocking noise was heard again.

"This had better be good or else..." The SFR commando shouldered the submachine gun and took aim at the corner he was about to check. But when he was near the corner and peeked at the side, he noted that there was no one around.

"Strange." Seeing that no one was around, the commando simply sighed and scratched the back of his head. "It must have been my imagination all along."

But as the SFR commando turned his back and was about to make his way back to the open toilet, a pair of hands showed up before he felt an arm grab his neck.

_Shit!_

The commando was totally caught by surprise as he was forced to kneel down when the back of his legs were sharply kicked. This was followed by a strong twist to his neck that it broke right away after his mouth and nose were covered with a hand to prevent the commando from shouting for immediate help.

* * *

><p>Commander's Office, Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space<p>

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, Rear Admiral!" Biddulph knocked on the door to Rear Admiral Garcia's office. "I have the three officers from the <em>Archangel<em>."

"Yes, yes. Enter!" Garcia replied loudly for Biddulph to hear. When Biddulph escorted Murrue, Mu and Natarle to the office, his yellow-haired assistant was found nowhere to be in sight. Biddulph saluted Garcia before he and the submachine gun-armed EF OMNI soldier left the commander's office.

"Welcome." Garcia greeted the trio when they took off their officer caps. "I was able to verify your identity with high commands. And no doubt you three are officially with the Atlantic Federation." The man looked at his laptop. "So we have Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, Lieutenant Mu La Flaga and Ensign Natarle Badigiruel."

"We thank you for accepting our distress signal and our request for assistance." Murrue told the Admiral.

Garcia nodded. "Yes, of course." He gave off a smile. "After all, what kind of a person would I be if I decided to ignore distress signals that are from an OMNI officer like you after all."

The Spanish man than looked at Mu. "And I'm quite surprised to see you around here, Hawk of Endymion." Garcia addressed Mu by his title. "But I'm wondering as to why you were with that ship."

"Sir." Mu replied. "I'm with a different group originally. But I doubt that I'm allowed to say what I was doing in space, even though our nations are allies."

"I understand." Garcia nodded slowly. "I probably will get in trouble with my superiors even if I force you all to ask."

"If I may ask, Rear Admiral." Murrue addressed Garcia. "There are Orban refugees on board with the _Archangel_ and I request that we have essential supplies placed on board since the ones we got from Morgenroete's Heliopolis branch was only enough to last the journey from Heliopolis to Artemis."

Garcia raised an eyebrow when he heard Murrue's request.

"There's something that I have to show you, Lieutenant Ramius..."

* * *

><p>Male Toilet, Somewhere in OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, Inside Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space

* * *

><p>The lone SFR commando relieving himself in the toilet didn't hear the attack that took place outside. He was too busy relieving himself that he didn't expect anyone to attack him from inside the deserted toilet.<p>

That's when he was wrong.

Behind the EF commando, the door to an empty toilet stall slowly opened with little noise. As the commando whistled to keep himself from being bored, Sai readied his karambit knife while crouching. He slowly crept up to the distracted commando until he was at arm's length.

"Gotcha." Sai said in a whisper before he lunged for the commando's rear, stabbing him at the neck before the young undercover agent executed another stab at the back to where the lungs were and twisted it clockwise.

"Aaaahhhhh..." The commando groaned in pain while the karambit blade was twisted clockwise as blood began to fill up his lungs, ensuring that he won't call for help from the toilet.

"Shhh..." Sai told the commando as he was slowly dying. "You don't want anyone to interrupt your time here in the toilet, right?"

The commando did not reply to Sai's question. But instead, he continuing to gasp for air after Sai took out the karambit blade carefully. The young man carefully moved the dying man to sit down on top of the toilet seat.

"Hang in there okay?" Sai patted the man's right shoulder as Sai went to the nearest paper-towel dispenser to wipe off the blood from the karambit. He whistled as he did this before storing the blade. He then closed the door to the toilet stall behind him and placed a message that the toilet stall is broken. _At least he zipped up after doing his thing._

**"How are things in there, Sai?" **Sai received a call from an earpiece that was yet to be inserted on his right ear. The Orb national placed it on his right ear after he kept the karambit, in time to hear the message.

**"Sorry I didn't hear the message, Mark." **

**"I was asking if you took care of things in the toilet..."**

Sai peeked out of the toilet to see if the coast was clear. **"Oh that? No worries, I took care of the commando who took the time to piss. What about you?"**

**"I took out mine after I got his neck to snap."** Mark sighed while he replied. **"I wasn't spotted so far. You okay there?"**

**"Don't worry about me." **Sai went to walk on the empty corridor. **"Kuzzey should be fine on his own as well."**

**"I surely hope so. Let's go mess these guys and get inside Artemis."**

**"Roger that."  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Commander's Office, Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Garcia grinned when he showed Murrue, Mu and Natarle that Laurasia-class ship that was near the outskirts of the Artemis.<p>

"That's the Laurasia-class ship pursuing us a while ago with Le Creuset's Naza-class ship." Mu said, watching the _Gamow_ just sit near the outskirts of the Artemis and do nothing.

"See?" Garcia kept his smirk up. "What did I tell you?"

"But, Rear Admiral." Natarle began to get Garcia's attention. "Lieutenant Ramius has a point. It's not good for us to remain in Artemis any longer, especially for the Orban refugees. And the ZAFT forces that were pursuing us won't stop until the _Archangel_ and the G mobile suit that were able to secure will be destroyed."

"You don't have anything to worry about, really." Garcia objected to Natarle's comments. "You of all people should know about the Artemis' lightwave barrier that makes the Umbrella to secure the base."

"I guess you're really that confident about Artemis' Umbrella then, Rear Admiral?" Mu challenged Garcia on his views.

"Of course." Garcia nodded in reply. "It's like a baby being safe in her mother's arms."

Murrue could only sigh at the Rear Admiral's _stupidity_ in handling the situation.

* * *

><p>Mobile Weapons Hangar, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>Inside Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space

* * *

><p>An Enterprise-class space shuttle was stationed inside the <em>Archangel<em>'s hangar with the bay doors open for immediate deployment of SFR commandos to seize the ship in a worse case scenario. Currently, the shuttle is being guarded by three SFR commandos left behind to guard it in case Artemis deems it necessary to transport someone from the ship to Artemis and vice versa.

"Nothing happens here." One of the commandos said as he sat down on a stool. "The top brass thinks that it's going to be an action sequence that someone's going to sneak out here and beat us to death?"

"Heh." The second commando grinned. "Not likely. Unless the guy or gal happens to be a trained assassin. Which is... very unlikely!"

The three SFR commandos shared a laugh together afterwards.

"This should be an easy job for us, you know?" The third commando said while he did a check inside the space shuttle. "Not like someone's going to attack us head first."

Unknown to the three, Kuzzey was now armed with the brass knuckles as he began to infiltrate the hangar to get closer to the space shuttle and disarm the commandos guarding it.

"Say, any of you guys got a smoke or two with you?" The first commando asked, yawning. "I'm kinda bored."

"Sorry." The third commando shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't have any with me."

"Not with me either." The second commando replied.

"I hate this..."

* * *

><p>Commander's Office, Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Garcia then excused himself, taking the peaked cap with him before telling Murrue, Mu and Natarle that they are to stay inside the Commander's Office. And unless they are told to leave by the two EF OMNI soldiers ordered to guard the entrance, the trio cannot leave lest arrest and detention in a jail cell in the basement floors of Artemis.<p>

"Great." Natarle grumbled as she sat down in an empty couch. "Now what do we do?"

"I don't know." Mu told the Ensign. "We have limited options right now. Not counting in the consideration that the EF soldiers outside are heavily armed. I just hope they don't have tasers with them."

"I really hoped that the Rear Admiral would understand our position." Murrue sighed, sitting down in a couch adjacent to the one Natarle sat down on. "But it seems that he's confident on the Artemis' defenses."

"Not to mention that I have a feeling that he wants to get his hands on the _Archangel_ and perhaps the Strike, considering that the EF military wasn't able to create a ship that can travel in the atmosphere and in space aside from the Orban forces."

"Maybe that M organization should intervene at this point." Natarle suggested.

"I don't know if they would." Murrue told Natarle. "Remember that they did launch operations against the AF military when they conducted attacks in the USSA against pro-Coordinator rebels. Even Blue Cosmos terrorist cells in the region weren't spared either."

"So what now?" Mu asked the two women. "We just wait here and let our fate settle us in this asteroid?"

* * *

><p>Mobile Weapons Hangar, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>Inside Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space

* * *

><p>"Is someone there?"<p>

The first commando saw the shadow of someone standing near there. He motioned his colleagues to take aim with their P90-like submachine guns at the figure.

"Move over to us, but keep your hands up!" The third commando aimed the red dot scope mounted on top of the submachine gun, watching the figure step a bit forward with the arms up.

As the figure began to step forward towards the commandos with the hands up, the figure revealed his pants and shirt. The clothes did indicate that he was an OMNI enlisted crewman.

"You with this ship?" The second commando challenged the OMNI crewman.

"I am."

The commandos were startled to hear that the voice was from a teenager. But nevertheless, they waited for the teenage OMNI crewman to come forward until his face was fully visible.

It was Kuzzey. His arms were still raised up high as ordered.

"Just a kid." The second commando smirked. "Nothing to worry about." He slinged his submachine gun and brought out a pair of plasticuffs as the other two covered their colleague by aiming the submachine guns at Kuzzey.

But at the commando with the plasticuffs approached Kuzzey, he instantly brought down his arms in a heartbeat. Using the brass knuckles still placed in his hands, Kuzzey began a double punch combo as he hit the commando's face and stomach with deadly accuracy. The brass knuckles would no doubt bring the stunned commando to a world of hurt.

Chapter 6 END

* * *

><p>PS - Happy New Year to all. Been busy with university and with my personal life, especially since I'm almost done with university. Hope this chapter's to your liking. I enjoyed making Kira kick ass without asking questions! I did some heck of a time with the exchange between Athrun and Yzak, especially since I want to make the former sympathetic in knowing why he "fought" Kira without revealing his mercenary connections to him yet.<p>

Also I did some mystery lore regarding Kira with Murrue, Natarle and Mu. Always wanted to do that when I started this story. I think I ought to introduce Gundam characters from the UC and AD eras, perhaps AC era too when I can in the next chapter if I do or don't do it in this chapter aside from Wang Liu Mei and Hong Long. (Heck, I'm not that sure myself)

Hopefully I can upload it on my birthday today.

Looking forward to the reviews to this story and to my RE story as well.


	7. Covert Strike

Mobile Suit Gundam/Kido Senshi Gundam: Peacekeepers

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters and machines of the various Gundam eras belong to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate, Fumihiko Takayama, Takeyuki Kanda, Umanosuke Iida, Mitsuko Kase, Takashi Imanishi, Masashi Mukaeda, Mitsuo Fukuda, Seiji Mizushima, Susumu Yamaguchi, Satoshi Konno, Junichi Kamino, Bandai, Level 5 and Sunrise. The use of Full Metal Panic! concepts/organizations belong to Shoji Gato. I only own Mark Liu for now.

Summary:

While European Federation forces in Artemis covertly moves in to keep the _Archangel_ in their custody, Mark, Kuzzey and Sai move in to Artemis to secure a likely "Code Black" objective. What is this objective and will they be able to live through another day? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 7: Covert Strike

* * *

><p>Mobile Weapons Hangar, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>Inside Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space

* * *

><p>"HOLY SHIT!"<p>

The other two EF commandos were stunned when one of their own had been struck down by a brass knuckle-armed Kuzzey, who was now in a fighting pose.

"Get that brat!" The commandos drew out their combat knives from the sheaths strapped at the back of their tactical vest, abandoning their P90-like submachine guns as they charged towards Kuzzey.

"HAH!" Kuzzey yelled at the top of his voice, blocking a stabbing attack meant for his neck by dodging low and to the right. He then followed it with a punch to the stomach region.

"Gack." The commando felt like his stomach was about to explode, forcing himself to kneel. This gave Kuzzey the opportunity to hit him a lot more, punching him a lot in the face before Kuzzey delivered a heavy blow to the man's left temple.

Picking up the dropped combat knife, Kuzzey held it upside down with the blade pointed at the floor when he and the third EF commando engaged each other in a knife battle.

* * *

><p>Corridor, en route to Mobile Weapons Hangar, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>Inside Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space

* * *

><p>Mark and Sai were now running towards the <em>Archangel<em>'s mobile weapons hangar, being careful to avoid running into any more EF troops than the ones the duo had initially taken care of with Kuzzey before they went their separate ways to secure areas of the ship that do not have a lot of EF forces.

"You alright?" Sai asked Mark, the former gripping his karambit knife while running.

"Yeah." Mark nodded, armed with his OMPF-issued submachine gun. "We need to move and secure Artemis while we can."

"And the officers?"

"We'll figure something out after we infiltrate the asteroid."

"Right."

The two continued to move towards the hangar, keeping low and using the dark when possible to mask their physical presence.

* * *

><p>Mobile Weapons Hangar, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>Inside Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space

* * *

><p>Kuzzey and the knife-wielding EF commando continued their knife duel, the blades clashing as they tried their best to get the drop on the other.<p>

_This guy's pretty tough. _Kuzzey gritted his teeth as he kept his distance from the incoming slashes.

"Eat this!" The commando dashed on the side and charged at Kuzzey, nearly taking him by surprise. The black-haired teen responded in kind by grabbing the first thing he can get his hands on.

_Alright! Time to be a pragmatist!_

In this case, this was a metallic screw that Kuzzey found by luck. Deciding to take a chance, Kuzzey hurled the screw towards the incoming commando.

"Ow..." The commando said when he got struck by the screw. He wasn't hurt in any way, but this was an opening Kuzzey needed. He moved in, using his fast reflexes to help him do so.

Getting low, Kuzzey's head was now near the commando's chest. He raised his brass knuckle-clenched fists and struck the commando by his chest. This was followed by an uppercut to the chin with a roundhouse kick to the chest again.

Grabbing the downed commando by the neck, Kuzzey got his fists to strike at the commando's temples to ensure that he was knocked out.

"Take that! And that! And that! And that!"

Kuzzey was busy smacking his brass knuckles that he didn't notice Mark or Sai next to him.

"I see that you're getting your exercise, Kuzzey."

The teenager turned around to see that Mark and Sai were just waiting for him.

"Shaddup..." Kuzzey glared at Mark, who made the remark.

"Let me..." Sai told Kuzzey, gesturing to him to get out of the way. While Mark searched the bodies of the commandos for some key in order to use the space shuttle, Sai was seen with his karambit as he brought the blade down to the downed commando.

* * *

><p>Commander's Office, Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Mu, Murrue and Natarle wondered about what to do next. Now that they were all locked up in the commander's office and that they were not allowed to get out of the office, the trio began to think about what they should do next.<p>

"I just wonder how everyone back in the ship's doing?" Mu mused, sitting down in the couch next to Murrue.

"Can we sneak out of here then?" Natarle told Mu, offering a suggestion.

Murrue shook her head, objecting to Natarle's question.

"It's too risky. Aside from the armed guards standing outside the commander's office 24/7 to make sure we don't do anything risky or stupid..."

"Dammit!" Mu was irritated that he grabbed his temples in frustration. "We gotta do something."

"Unless we're going to get some people to rescue us here..." Natarle sighed.

* * *

><p>Cockpit, Enterprise-class Space Shuttle, en route to Main Hangar, Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you really have to do that?"<p>

Mark was now at the controls of the space shuttle with Kuzzey next to him when Sai stood behind the former, wiping the blood off his face with a wet piece of tissue.

"It was." Sai stared at Mark. "After all, he needed to keep quiet."

"I guess we'll work about disposing the other bodies in the ship when we can." Mark shrugged as he piloted the space shuttle towards the outskirts of Artemis' main hangar, which connects to the interior of the asteroid base.

"I almost wanted to remind you guys about having suits on, but the doors leading to space aren't open yet." Kuzzey told Mark and Sai, who was assisting Mark in navigating to the hangar.

"Thanks for that though." Mark told Kuzzey. "Now it's all to Kira from here on end."

"Did he make it back to the cafeteria like the others?" Sai asked Mark.

"Most likely." Kuzzey told Sai, pointing to Mark that they were now in the hangar. "After all, didn't we agree on that?"

"Yeah. Wang Liu Mei agreed on that part too as well."

"I just hope Kira doesn't do anything that'll endanger his legend..."

The space shuttle had previously passed by Garcia's own space shuttle, which didn't do anything such as making contact since they were on the way to the _Archangel_. It was a good thing that the trio had been able to dispose of the bodies from plain sight by hiding them in unused crates.

They would remind themselves to immediately "dispose" of the crates when they return back to the _Archangel_.

* * *

><p>Control Room, Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"This is Control Room to EF Space Shuttle Bravo, please respond! I repeat, please respond!"<strong>

An EF officer with the rank of Captain entered Artemis' control room after being told of an important development. He was Caucasian in his late 20s with brown hair and a scar on his left cheek.

"What's happening?" The EF Captain asked someone when he got in the control room.

"I don't know, sir." The EF soldier said while checking his station. "One of our shuttles returned from the Atlantic Federation ship didn't respond to our hails on why it's coming back..."

The officer mused in thought after hearing the soldier's answer before he gave the order.

"Send a squad of MPs to check out the shuttle and see if any armed individuals are on board."

"Understood, Captain!"

* * *

><p>Main Hangar, Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Two squads of EF Army MPs stationed in Artemis began to converge on the Enterprise-class space shuttle that landed on the main hangar after receiving word from the control room to have them immediately deployed. One squad went to surround the shuttle while another began to board it after ensuring that the entrances were not rigged with traps or explosives.<p>

A few minutes after the second squad boarded and inspected the shuttle, the MPs radioed back to the control room that the shuttle is safe and secured without any signs of anyone alive on board the shuttle before and after it landed.

This had baffled the MPs. If no one was on board the shuttle by the time it landed, then where the heck did they go off to?

* * *

><p>After another set of few minutes, the floor panel that led to the lower levels of the space shuttle silently opened up. Mark popped out and examined the area carefully to make sure no MPs were inside.<p>

"All clear." Mark whispered, getting out first before he assisted Kuzzey to get up back on the main floor. The former conducted rear security while Kuzzey, in turn, helped Sai get back up.

"So what's the plan then?" Sai asked after coughing to clear his throat and dusting his OMNI uniform off.

* * *

><p>Cafeteria, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>Inside Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space

* * *

><p>"Kira."<p>

Kira was greeted by his classmates and most of the OMNI crewmen when he was escorted by armed EF soldiers before one of them shoved Kira inside to take an empty seat next to Mir.

"What's happening?" Kira asked when he took his seat, looking around to see Heliopolis refugees also inside with them, most of them forced to sit down due to a lack of available seats.

"We don't know." Arnold shrugged his shoulders. "According to what those EF soldiers mentioned, they're keeping us up here until Artemis can verify that the _Archangel_ was made by the Atlantic Federation for the UN."

"What?" Kira was confused. "Aren't they suppose to be friends?"

"I got the same feeling there Kira." Tolle told Kira when he heard his friend's reply.

"I'm pretty sure that it's more than just due to IFF code problems between the Atlantic and European Federation militaries." Dalida offered his suggestion to Kira and Tolle.

"I'll have to agree since there's no other way to explain this mess we're in." Mir shared Dalida's assessment.

"So what now?" Kojiro mused, stretching in his seat near Dalida and Romero. "We wait until the EF decides to let us go?"

"Speaking of which..." Flay went to ask. "Has anyone seen Sai, Kuzzey or that auxiliary policeman?"

* * *

><p>After Sai, Kuzzey and Mark had been able to sneak away from the main hangar as most of the personnel had been concentrating on guarding and securing the <em>Archangel<em> while keeping low and dodging surveillance cameras, the trio had decided to sneak around the base and locate their contact inside Artemis. According to their superiors back in M, they would receive word from the contact as he would be the one to initiate contact first.

For now, it was the only plan they have. The only thing they need to worry is with roving EF MPs, cameras and other anti-intruder technologies they'll need to bypass such as infrared beams or keycard-locked doors.

* * *

><p>Bridge, MRS-70 <em>Ptolemaios<em>, near outskirts of Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space

* * *

><p>"Anything from Artemis or from the ZAFT ships?"<p>

Sumeragi questioned the crew after she returned back from using the toilet.

"Nothing at all." Christina told Sumeragi after greeting the woman. "The ZAFT ship's pretty quiet after they kept their distance from Artemis."

"It seems that they got their lightwave barriers down too." Lasse also spoke up to Sumeragi. "I doubt they'll try to do anything stupid, Ms. Sumeragi."

"That is true." The Eurasian frowned. "Unless..."

"Is there something we need to look at?" Lasse asked Sumeragi.

"I think we should." Sumeragi went to face Feldt. "Feldt, can you get the data on the mobile suits that were hijacked from Heliopolis?"

Feldt nodded when she began her work to get the needed data on the four OMNI/Orb-made mobile suits to Sumeragi's console for further reference.

* * *

><p>Armory, Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space<p>

* * *

><p>A couple of EF soldiers were placed in charge of the armory, both of them outside the gated booth leading to the gun racks inside due to their break time. It wasn't like anyone would dare to invade and occupy Artemis. Besides, they got the lightwave barrier to protect the asteroid. But even without that, Artemis was blessed that some contingents of the EF's SFR had been deployed to assist the regulars in securing the place should things turn to the worst ever.<p>

They, however, had the wrong assumption coming.

The two soldiers saw that the automated door opened up. But just as one of them was about to tell the visitors that they're temporarily closed up for break time, the soldiers were shocked to see what was the immediate response.

"Hey you can't..." An EF soldier tried to accost Kuzzey after he entered the armory. But instead of hearing an apology from him, Kuzzey raised a silenced pistol that resembled a Walther PPK and fired it twice at the man's chest. After the first soldier dropped dead, Kuzzey aimed the weapon towards the other soldier and fired two more shots.

"We're clear." Mark told the group after he had visually inspected the booth to make sure no one was around. He then gestured to Kuzzey to wait while he checked out the booth. Sai was the last to get inside, locking the door from the inside by taking a keycard that from one of the dead soldier's pockets on his shirt.

"This'll keep us undisturbed for a while." Sai said after inputting a series of commands on the keypad to lock the door after using the keycard to make the wall console work. "I'm quite surprised that you got a suppressed pistol, Kuzzey."

"Never hurts to search one of those SFR commandos just to be safe." Kuzzey replied after he fired the second shot that killed the second EF soldier. "I'm also quite surprised that they had silenced weapons on them, Sai."

"All clear." Mark told Sai and Kuzzey, handing each one of them a FN M62A1 assault rifle. "Here, got these babies for you to use."

"And you?" Sai asked after he checked the rifle to make sure that it looked okay.

"I'll just procure a weapon later on. My legend with the OMPF's going to hell anyway after this. Let me check if the Morgenroete SMC-1's okay." Mark went to check on his Orb-issued submachine gun. "For now, we'll need too..."

The "auxiliary officer" frowned and went to check on his communications unit that he brought with him. "Looks like we got something."

**"CODE BLACK" has been initiated. Meet up with agent in the power room.**

**A challenge question will be provided. Ask the agent "Things have changed in this era."  
><strong>

**The reply absolutely must be "But Mithril is still around."  
><strong>

Mark showed Sai and Kuzzey a picture of their Mithril contact within Artemis. The trio took note that he was dressed up as an EF officer with the rank of Captain.

"Got it?" Mark questioned the two when they nodded.

He then kept his comm device. "Then let's hit the road..."

Sai took the lead when he peeked outside to see that the corridors nearby were clear of anyone. "We're clear. And the cameras can't see us from the armory's door."

"Let's do it. We'll all go to the power room and meet up with our contact." Mark gave the instructions. After he and Kuzzey got out of the armory, Sai used his karambit door to take a stab at the wall console outside the armory several times to render it inoperable.

"Move out." Mark took the lead, gesturing to the other two that it was time to move out. The trio ran down a corridor, cradling their small arms should they have no choice but to fire them.

* * *

><p>Power Room, Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space<p>

* * *

><p>The trio made their way to the power room safe and sound without meeting any armed EF sentries patrolling the lower levels of Artemis. Sai and Kuzzey crouched down after Mark opened the door leading to the power room, using a torchlight issued to him as part of his auxiliary officer gear to illuminate part of the dark room since no one was supposed to be around the place.<p>

"Looks clear." Mark told Sai and Kuzzey. "But keep your guard up, guys."

"Right." They said in a whisper as they began to search the place with only a torchlight to illuminate their way. As they walked slowly to get a good look at their surroundings, the trio only had the lights coming from the various machinery and consoles inside the power room as means of helping them move around the place.

"I'm getting bored." Mark mumbled as he frowned when he noticed that the torchlight illuminated a human foot. Well, a human foot inside a shoe at least. At then a leg, then...

"Who's there?" The voice challenged the trio when they saw that a pistol was aimed at them. Sai and Kuzzey aimed their newly acquired assault rifles at the unknown man.

"Who are you?" snarled Sai back at the unknown man.

"Wait..." hissed Kuzzey before he eyed Mark and mouthed the challenge question.

_Right. _Mark nodded before he gave out the challenge question. "Things have changed in this era."

"But Mithril is still around." came the reply from the unknown person. When Mark went to check the person out with his torchlight, he noted that it was the same man who the trio needed to make contact with.

"So it seems that we're able to avoid a friendly fire situation." The "Captain" said before he went to introduce himself. "Dammit. Always forget to introduce myself. Name's David. Currently undercover within the EF forces stationed in Artemis."

"Mark." Mark introduced himself. "Sai and Kuzzey are with me."

"Charmed." David nodded before he asked Mark. "I suppose that you're already familiar with your debriefing about the Code Black orders?"

"We all are." Kuzzey told David. "We're just wondering what kind of orders we need to do."

"It consists of blowing this place up for starters..."

* * *

><p>Bridge, ZMS <em>Vesalius<em>, near outskirts of Artemis, Lagrange 3, somewhere in Space

* * *

><p>Dearka, Nicol and Yzak were called in to the <em>Vesalius' <em> bridge by the ship's XO since the captain was temporarily unavailable. From what they were told by the XO, they are suppose to be talking about how they can improve the tables against them with Artemis' lightwave barrier being the only thing in the way to either securing or destroying the "legged ship".

"The only thing we need to get out of the way is the lightwave barrier." Yzak told his fellow ZAFT Reds as they examined a digital map table, which contained a map of the Lagrange 3 area. "With that covering Artemis, there's no way we can get inside the asteroid."

"Anyone got some ideas to disable the lightwave barrier?" Dearka asked his ZAFT Red comrades for an idea that would work.

Nicol went to analyze the position of the _Vesalius _and its proximity to Artemis.

_There must be a way to get rid of the lightwave barrier of Artemis before we can storm the place. Unless we can..._

"Wait a second." The green-haired Coordinator told Dearka and Yzak, pointing to Artemis' position in the ship's tactical map. "I think I may have an idea on how we can solve the problem of getting rid of Artemis' lightwave barrier."

"What kind of idea do you have, Nicol?" Yzak asked Nicol when he heard him.

"Well for starters," Nicol brought the data of the Blitz Gundam on the digital map table. "my Blitz has the ability to render itself invisible since the mobile suit was created by OMNI with Morgenroete Industries for any special operations missions where stealth is essential."

"That is a good idea." Dearka liked where Nicol's idea was going. "If you can activate the stealth system after you deploy the Blitz from the _Vesalius_, the Artemis won't be able to detect it until the last minute."

"So a case of hit and run?" Yzak said when the digital map table showed a proposed course that Nicol made, ranging from the deployment of the Blitz to the Artemis under stealth. "That works in our favor. You just need to maintain the Mirage Colloid system for the Blitz in the entire course." He then asked Nicol. "You know where to hit when you're near the Artemis, Nicol?"

"I sure do, Yzak." Nicol nodded when he replied. "The lightwave barrier should be powered up 24/7 by power emitters located on the exterior of Artemis. As long as I can get close enough with the Blitz under stealth and start attacking them before Artemis is able to get a chance to activate them, we have a good chance to drive the enemy ship out of the open."

"I'm liking where this plan is going to take us." The blonde Coordinator smirked after hearing Nicol's proposal to attack Artemis. "In fact, I like it so much that the entire plan is freaking foolproof that the Naturals won't be able to counter it once we catch them with their pants down."

"I'll need to relay this plan to the captain so that he can give out his approval." The XO said after hearing what Nicol's plan is to get the _Archangel_ out from the Artemis. "As soon as he can give the all-clear, I'll let you guys know right away."

"For now, all we can do is to wait for his approval." Dearka said after the XO left the bridge, stretching his arm muscles.

* * *

><p>Power Room, Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space<p>

* * *

><p>David handed Mark a compact switch that he took from his pockets, baffling the Mithril operative.<p>

"What's this thing do?" Mark asked as he examined the compact device.

"It's a switch for the explosives I planted a few days ago."

"You mean we're going to blow this place up to kingdom come?" Sai asked the undercover Mithril agent.

David nodded. "That's part of the Code Black orders the top brass gave in. I believe there should be another one..."

Kuzzey halted David in his explanation. "Don't worry. We got that part already a while ago."

Sai and Mark looked at Kuzzey before the both of them nodded.

"I believe I'm getting that now..." Mark took a look at his Mithril-issued communication device and saw that another order had been transmitted to him.

"I'm sure you guys know what to do from here." David said before he excused himself. "I need to take my leave from here, so you three take care of the rest."

* * *

><p>Cafeteria, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>Inside Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space

* * *

><p>Both the Heliopolis refugees and the <em>Archangel <em>personnel saw that Garcia had arrived inside the cafeteria escorted by an armed EF soldier. They all saw that he wore his peaked cap as he entered inside the facility.

"My apologies for holding everyone here." Garcia told everyone inside the cafeteria. "It's merely a security precaution until we can check that the ship is not from ZAFT nor is a renegade Zeon vessel trying to masquerade as an OMNI vessel."

_Yeah right! _The _Archangel _crew nearly rolled their eyes when they heard Garcia's "official explanation" for herding every single person inside the cafeteria.

"But there is one thing that I need to note." Garcia began to turn his gaze towards the _Archangel _personnel. "I note that Major La Flaga's Moebius Zero is under repairs and thus, uses the Union Flag Orbit Package." The officer then eyed them carefully before he continued. "So I'd like to ask on details on the white mobile suit in the hangar."

When Garcia saw that the crew members didn't respond to his inquiry, he decided to continue explaining himself.

"I've been told that the white mobile suit has seen action before and after the destruction of Heliopolis." Garcia stared at Kira and the Heliopolis-based college students. "Now I'd like to ask who is the pilot responsible for using the white mobile suit?"

Wang Liu Mei and Hong Long eyed Garcia since the admiral's questions could make Kira break cover and either attack the admiral or tell the bald man that he's the one responsible for piloting the Strike.

_This is something we don't need. _The Mithril observer mused while she kept her eye on Garcia.

* * *

><p>Corridor, Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's move..."<p>

Mark, Sai and Kuzzey came across a three-way corridor intersection, forcing them to check front, back, right and at their backs to ensure that no EF soldier was in the vicinity. They certainty do not want to lose the element of surprise before the officers of the _Archangel _can be secured.

"I'll go and check." Sai peeked on the rightmost corner, seeing a couple of EF soldiers guarding the entrance of an office. He gazed at Mark and Kuzzey before he gave hand signals that he saw two hostiles nearby armed with assault rifles. _Two soldiers guard__ing nearby with assault rifles._

Mark gave the thumbs up. Kuzzey did the same thing as well. The former, however, gestured to Sai to wait first before he fished out the detonator from his tac vest.

He grinned before he firmly pressed the red button on the detonator.

* * *

><p>Bridge, ZMS <em>Vesalius<em>, near outskirts of Artemis, Lagrange 3, somewhere in Space

* * *

><p>"We're getting some changes within Artemis!"<p>

"There seems to be explosions going on from the asteroid!"

The three ZAFT Reds heard the crewmen report in after they had previously gotten the permission to launch Nicol's Blitz to conduct a solo attack on Artemis.

"Shit..." Dearka gritted his teeth. "This'll change our plans!"

"There's still time!" Nicol said as he shook his head and ran out of the bridge.

"Hey Nicol!" Yzak yelled as he chased after him. "Where are you going at this time?"

"I'll be the distraction for you guys when I launch the Blitz out there!"

"What?"

* * *

><p>Cafeteria, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>Inside Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space

* * *

><p>"Mind if I ask why are you doing this?" Kira stared at Garcia. "I think you can see clearly that none of us here are pilots of a mobile suit since we're all refugees from Orb's Heliopolis colony."<p>

"I don't think that's going to convince me." Garcia chuckled at Kira's defiance towards him. "You see, I've received some interesting tidbits of information that this particular mobile suit that the ship has in custody does have signs that indicate the OS system is not fully compatible for combat, which means only Coordinators could have done the OS configuration alone."

This nearly gave Kira and Wang a shock since Mithril does not have any informants who are actively working alongside Garcia.

Unless Garcia has an inside man inside either Morgenroete or within the Atlantic Federation-based faction of OMNI, feeding the bald officer information about the covert G Weapons program.

Suddenly, everyone in the _Archangel_ could feel the force of explosions that were taking place within Artemis.

"What was that?" Garcia yelled when he nearly tripped himself.

* * *

><p>Bridge, MRS-70 <em>Ptolemaios<em>, near outskirts of Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space

* * *

><p>Sumeragi went to examine on her console the data on the G Weapon mobile suits taken by Le Creuset's ZAFT Reds. Among them, the Eurasian woman had a particular interest in the Blitz. She read over the Blitz's ability to render itself invisible to the naked eye and from radar via Mirage Colloid.<p>

"Ms. Sumeragi!" Feldt shouted to Sumeragi. "Something's happening in Artemis!"

"What do you mean?" Sumeragi said, hearing what Feldt said to her.

"Several explosions are taking place from within Artemis." Christina went to check on her console. "It seems that the lightwave barrier's having a hard time getting functional."

"Looks like our guys did it right." Lasse smirked.

Lichtendahl smirked and nodded, sharing Lasse's sentiment while giving the thumbs up.

"It seems Code Black's getting into place." Sumeragi sighed, leaning back on her chair.

_I wonder if they'll be able to put through with the second order with their Code Black instructions before the guys began their raid on Artemis._

* * *

><p>Infirmary, MRS-70 Ptolemaios, near outskirts of Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space<p>

* * *

><p>"Unggg..."<p>

A wounded Rusty found himself coming to when he felt that he was able to sit up. And that he was still alive despite being shot at back in Heliopolis.

"I was shot..."

_Still in my pants and all. It seems my shirt's done for, which is why I can see the bandages wrapped around my body._

Tieria and Allelujah came inside the _Ptolemaios_' infirmary, already armed to the teeth. Their Mithril-made pistols, consisting of an ordinary pistol frame with a detachable long LAM-like module, were aimed at Rusty as a blonde man with a beard and wearing shades entered the infirmary with a white coat worn over his red dress shirt with black pants and male platform shoes.

"Greetings." The blonde man greeted Rusty, helping him sit up on his cot. "My name is Dr. Joyce Moreno and I'm the one who got your wounds immediately treated."

"Really?" Rusty was shocked to see that someone would go to such lengths to help him.

"Of course it wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for him." Tieria snorted in anger while leaning on the wall while aiming his sidearm at Rusty.

"Him?" Rusty was confused as to who Tieria was talking about.

"How are you feeling right now?" Joyce asked Rusty while checking on his bandages to see if they needed changing.

"I'm quite alright." Rusty blinked after being questioned. "Thanks I guess."

"Do not mention it. Right now, I advise you get some rest. Despite being a Coordinator and all, it's still advisable for you not to move around for your wounds can open up again."

"Alright."

The doctor left the infirmary, accompanied by the two Mithril operatives.

"What was that about?"

Rusty frowned after seeing the armed Allelujah and Tieria leave before the ZAFT Red decided to get some rest by lying back down on his cot.

"Least I don't have to do anything for a while."

* * *

><p>ZAFT Red Quarters, ZMS <em>Vesalius<em>, en route to PLANT, Space

* * *

><p>Athrun was in his quarters abroad the <em>Vesalius<em>, using most of his free time to get some rest by sleeping whenever he can since he was told by Le Creuset and Ades that it would be a while before they could approach PLANT territory, especially since they may have to find a way through ROZ or Republic of Zeon territory.

After the OYBW had ended in favor to the UN, a small detachment of OMNI forces were stationed inside Side 3's Zum City. Originally, the plan made by the UN Security Council called for the Titans to be based there. But due to their questionable methods, ROZ politicians and the president were very opposed to this. And the fact that the UN and PLANTs have hostile ties with each other, alongside with the Axis-based Zeon faction, that the journey of the _Vesalius_ may be a bit long if they need to go through ROZ territory since Side 3-based OMNI forces may be ordered to intercept them.

_I'll probably just have more than enough time to head to sleep right now._

Even while in his bed, he couldn't help but still think of Rusty's "demise" back in Heliopolis.

"Rusty." murmured Athrun before he went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Corridor, Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space<p>

* * *

><p>"Do it."<p>

Mark told Sai and Kuzzey after warnings were heard through Artemis via PA systems.

Sai nodded and crouched before shouldering the M62A1. He took aim at the two EF soldiers posted outside the commander's office, being a bit confused as to the current situation. The Mithril operative had the rifle firing at semi-automatic mode and aimed the recently mounted 1.6x telescopic scope at the EF soldiers. With no one interrupting, Sai fired the assault rifle. The two soldiers went down after they were shot at.

"Nice." Mark patted Sai's back. "But you guys need to fall back now, considering that you and Kuzzey can't be seen by the officers."

"What about you?" Kuzzey asked.

"I'll take care of things here. Just be sure to do the second objective as well."

"Right. Good luck."

Sai and Kuzzey moved on as one unit, searching the corridors of Artemis for Garcia while Mark proceeded to secure the commander's office by himself.

* * *

><p>Commander's Office, Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Mu, Murrue and Natarle heard explosions that were taking place throughout Artemis, including the gunshots that rang out in the commander's office.<p>

"What's happening with Artemis?" Natarle asked, wondering where the explosions were coming from.

"Is Artemis under attack?" Mu wondered, scratching his head, watching the ceiling in case of any damages.

"That's it? Not even a thank you?"

The three officers saw that Mark had opened the double doors leading to the commander's office. The corpses of the dead soldiers were seen in front of them.

"What... happened?" Murrue asked Mark after she saw the auxiliary officer.

"I'll take that as a welcoming sign from you." Mark told Murrue before he told her alongside Mu and Natarle. "Right now, we need to go. The base's been rigged up to explode from the interior." He then went to check outside if the coast is clear. "And before you ask, ZAFT forces didn't plant them."

"Alright..." Mu was a bit confused with what Mark has mentioned.

"Come on! We better go!" Mark said after hearing a few more explosions.

* * *

><p>Cafeteria, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>Inside Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space

* * *

><p>Both the refugees and the <em>Archangel <em>crew had noticed that Garcia left Biddulph in charge to trying to get round of interrogations ready to the crew in order to get solid answers to who was in charge of piloting the Strike. Of course, they wouldn't risk telling the EF forces in Artemis that Kira had piloted the mobile suit a few times.

"What do we do?" Romero asked his colleagues as he watched Biddulph speaking to a couple of EF soldiers being posted outside the cafeteria.

"We can't stay here anymore." Kojiro told Romero by whispering. "We gotta take control of the ship back before we're killed from the explosions."

"But how?" Arnold joined in the conversation with Romero and Kojiro. "They're armed and we're not."

"Well sooner or later, we'll need to retake control of the ship and get the refugees away from here before we're all toast..."

* * *

><p>Corridor, Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space<p>

* * *

><p>David was walking on one of the many corridors of Artemis after explosions rang out throughout Artemis. It seemed that his legend was safe.<p>

"Freeze!"

Until he was surrounded by EF Army MP Special Response Team operators with their FN M61A1 pistols aimed at him.

"What is this about?" David shouted at the SRTs. "I am an officer placed here in Artemis..."

"We know that, Captain." A MP with the rank of Major approached David. "And we've been ordered by Admiral Garcia to keep an eye out for any spies and agents in Artemis. And frankly, your recent actions do indicate either one of those positions."

"Would you care to explain yourself before I decide to call on the Admiral's attention on this matter?"

"There's an eyewitness who claimed that you approached near the power room an hour ago. Can you please explain that?"

"What do you mean being near the power room?"

* * *

><p>Mark continued to escort Mu, Murrue and Natarle towards Artemis' main hangar. In the meantime, Mark placed his left hand into his pants pocket and pressed another button on the detonator before taking his hand out.<p>

"What was that?" Murrue asked while Mark stopped them from moving, checking a nearby elevator lobby before he sighted a couple of EF MPs in front of him.

"Hey you..." A MP confronted him before Mark raised his SMC-1 submachine gun and aimed the iron sights at his chest. He then fired semi-auto, watching the MP go down. Mark then repeated his actions towards the second MP, firing his submachine gun at his chest again in semi-auto.

Murrue and Natarle were shocked to see an Orban auxiliary police officer shoot an EF soldier to save their lives. Mu went to press the down button to call on a nearby elevator.

"You guys alright?" Mark asked the the women as the elevator car was heading to their floor. They nodded in reply.

* * *

><p>Corridor, Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Garcia had promptly showed up after he had been forced to return to Artemis with the string of explosions that took place. So far, he was directed to see the MPs and David after they had placed him into their custody.<p>

"So I take it that this is the man reported to be near the power room?" Garcia was confused to see why David was in the SRT's custody.

"Yes, sir." A SRT operator saluted Garcia. "We're just going to take the Captain for further questioning."

"Well I hope for your sake that things will be alright with you." Garcia faced David as he was escorted by the SRTs.

"I hope so too, Admiral Garcia." David replied to Garcia.

* * *

><p>Cockpit, GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam<p>

* * *

><p>Nicol had the Blitz launched immediately after word was out already that explosions were reported at Artemis. Despite some objections from the crew in the <em>Vesalius <em>to wait, Nicol mentioned that there was not enough time to just sit by and wait. As the Blitz was approaching the outskirts of Artemis, Dearka and Yzak followed from behind in the Buster and Duel.

"Almost close to Artemis." Nicol murmured before he activated the Mirage Colloids. "Activating Mirage Colloids now..." While he had the Mirage Colloids activated to render the mobile suit invisible, the green-haired ZAFT Red soldier make contact with Dearka and Yzak and told them to distract the enemy while he would try and go for the nearest power emitter and destroy them to render the lightwave barrier meaningless for the EF asteroid base.

"There's one of the power emitters." Nicol said as he came across a power emitter raised up to try and get Artemis' lightwave barrier up and running. When Nicol made the invisible Blitz land next to a power emitter, he got a beam saber at the ready before he went for a diagonal slash at the power emitter in front of the mobile suit.

"HAH!" Nicol shouted after he used the beam saber to make short work of the power emitter. He then went for another power emitter behind him and executed another diagonal slash.

* * *

><p>Corridor, Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Sai and Kuzzey were on the same corridor where Garcia, the SRT team and David were when the former began to confront them.<p>

"Admiral Garcia!" The latter shouted as they had their assault rifles aimed at the SRT team, surprised to see two teenagers in OMNI-issued clothes carrying small arms.

"It's the enemy!" The SRT leader said before he was able to raise his assault rifle. This was when David decided to spring into action, using his right elbow to smack the man's balaclava-clad face, followed by a roundhouse kick.

"Dammit!" Garcia said he crouched behind a corner, protected by a SRT operator. "Hand me a weapon!" In response, the SRT operator handed Garcia his sidearm before Sai shot the operator in the chest several times with his assault rifle.

For a few minutes, a gun battle ensued in a corridor inside Artemis.

* * *

><p>Cafeteria, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>Inside Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space

* * *

><p>"What's the meaning of this?"<p>

Biddulph found himself confronting Kojiro, Dalida and Arnold after the EF officer saw them approaching him. He had been assigned two MPs for his protection and for "protecting" the people dumped inside the cafeteria.

"Don't you think that you need to do something about this?" Dalida said to the officer, being upset.

"Of course we are!" Biddulph shouted at Dalida. "Now if you would kindly take your seat..."

"You can't just let most of us stay back there!" Kojiro shouted at Dalida. "We're all in danger, especially if ZAFT's still out there waiting for a chance to attack us!"

"Stand back, you!" A MP approached Kojiro, his hand on his holster while his M62A1 was slinged on his left shoulder.

"Are you too stubborn to just stop and think that in a few minutes, we're all going to be blown up to kingdom come?" Arnold came to face Biddulph that he shouted at the officer, shocking him as he had never seen a low-ranking soldier in the OMNI forces challenge him.

"Dammit!" The MPs were already fed up with the _Archangel _crew members and made the decision to draw out their sidearms to keep them back away from Biddulph. That was before they realized that the crewmen tackled Biddulph and the MPs on the ground with full force so that they won't be able to stand up and fight back.

"Okay!" Kojiro told the others. "Let's restrain them so that they don't get in the way before we dump 'em out of the ship..."

* * *

><p>Main Hangar, Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space<p>

* * *

><p>"Get inside!"<p>

Mark had gotten far to escort Mu, Murrue and Natarle on one of the unused shuttles when MP SRT units charged into the hangar and faced with Mark, firing their assault rifles after lobbing in smoke grenades.

"What about you?" Mu asked as he was about to step inside the shuttle first.

"Forget about me! Just go!" Mark yelled as he began to empty his carbine towards the SRTs, trying to give the officers time to escape back towards the _Archangel_.

"Shit..." muttered the Mithril undercover agent, diving behind a forklift truck while he reloaded his weapon. As Mark fired again towards the MPs, he noted that the shuttle had just started to depart from the hangar towards the _Archangel._

He later heard another explosion outside of the Artemis while engaging in the firefight.

"Outside... That could only mean ZAFT is coming..."

* * *

><p>Corridor, Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Sai and Kuzzey admired their handiwork when they got the upper hand against the SRT. However, David had been severely wounded during the firefight.<p>

"I'll go check on him." Sai slinged his rifle and went to see David's condition. "You better go and check on our admiral."

"Right!" Kuzzey ran up to the corner where Garcia went to hide. When he went to see the admiral, silenced pistol drawn out, he saw the bald man leaning up on the wall with a few wounds on his stomach.

"So you got me..." Garcia muttered he coughed. "I never expected the day when Artemis would be severely compromised." The bald man coughed once more. "Even though you're wearing OMNI uniform..."

Kuzzey didn't say anything. But he did have his assault rifle slinged with his left index finger on the pistol's trigger guard, ready to be used.

"Are you with ZAFT or with those Axis Zeons?"

Kuzzey once again did not say anything, except to raise the silenced pistol and aim it at the wounded admiral.

"Mithril, sir." The black-haired teen said calmly. "Do you know them?"

The teen's question threw the admiral with a surprise.

"It can't be! I thought they disbanded permanently after the Cold War ended."

Kuzzey smirked. "You thought wrong, admiral."

As Garcia went to raise the pistol on the young Mithril agent, Kuzzey immediately shot the wounded admiral three times. He then saw the wounded admiral now dead for good, dropping the pistol near him.

"All hail Mithril."

* * *

><p>"Just leave me." David said while clutching the wound on his side. "You guys need to head back to the ship and get out of here."<p>

"But what about you?" Sai asked David while trying to see if he can help the wounded man.

David shook his head. "I'm alright. Just go."

To prove his point, David aimed his own sidearm at Sai's head.

"I'm not about to risk you guys while you still have to get out of here. Just tell the general that I did my job."

"Shit..." Sai sighed and spoke up to Kuzzey. "We need to leave now."

"Right."

Sai and Kuzzey said their goodbyes to the wounded David before they ran off, heading back to the main hangar to meet up with Mark and escape Artemis.

* * *

><p>Cockpit, GAT-X105+AQME-X01 Aile Strike Gundam

* * *

><p>Kira had been deployed into the Strike after the crew had regained control of the <em>Archangel<em>, being able to get any EF Army personnel in the ship to leave at once due to the Blitz, Buster and Duel's attack on Artemis.

"Good thing they had a sense of leaving the place instead of engaging us. That would been a bummer..."

As the Aile Strike Gundam deployed out of the _Archangel_, the brown-haired teenager saw that Artemis deployed a few AEU-09 AEU Enact Space Types armed with Linear Rifles to combat against the ZAFT-controlled mobile suits. A few GINNs were seen being deployed by the _Vesalius_ to render assistance to their ZAFT Red comrades.

"This just keeps getting better and better."

He drew out the beam saber and went off to engage a GINN that tried to intercept him.

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>Inside Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space

* * *

><p>Murrue and Natarle had just returned back to the <em>Archangel<em>'s bridge when they were greeted by everyone, including the Heliopolis refugees. A few minutes, Mu came along and greeted the crew.

"Nice work, guys!" Mu smiled and went to give Sai and Mir a hug before patting them on the shoulder.

"Has anyone seen Sai or Kuzzey?" Natarle asked as she took her seat in the CIC.

"Not yet." Dalida told Natarle. "Most of us presume that they were hiding to get away from the EF MPs. We haven't also accounted for Mark as well."

"Order Kira to cover the _Archangel _until everyone is accounted for!" Murrue gave out the order as she took her seat in the commander's chair.

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

><p>Main Hangar, Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Mark was now at his limit.<p>

The undercover Mithril agent was now running out of ammo for his carbine. And he didn't consider using his sidearm since he needed it for "extreme measures". Which means he needed to nab the assault rifle being used by the MP SRTs instead until he can escape the asteroid with Sai and Kuzzey.

"Great. This is just..."

Suddenly, gunfire rang out from behind the SRTs as they were taken by surprise. In a few minute, all of them were gunned down from the back.

"Is that..." Mark peeked out to see that Sai and Kuzzey are alive and well as they fired their assault rifles after reloading to take down any surviving SRT operatives.

"Mark!" Kuzzey greeted Mark after the duo arrived in the hangar.

"While I'm glad to see you guys, we got to get out of here!" Mark said as he ran for the space shuttle nearby. "We need to head back to the _Archangel_!"

The three moved, getting inside the space shuttle. After they got in the cockpit and turned the engines on, they proceeded to navigate the vehicle towards the _Archangel_.

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>Inside Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space

* * *

><p>"Captain!"<p>

Mir called out to Murrue from the CIC station. "I'm detecting a shuttle that's moving in towards the _Archangel_."

"Is it from Artemis?" Natarle asked Mir.

"Yes it is." Mir said before she checked her console. "Hold on! I think I'm getting something..."

**"This is Mark Liu to the _Archangel_. Can anyone hear me?"**

**"We read you, Mark. Are you close?"  
><strong>

**"Yes, I am. I just need a few more minutes before I can get near the _Archangel_. Will probably need some help here."  
><strong>

"I'll go!" Mu said as he ran out of the bridge.

**"Major La Flaga's going out to make sure you can make it inside!"**

**"Thanks! How's Kira?"  
><strong>

**"He's fighting ZAFT mobile suits to help us escape Artemis."  
><strong>

**"Well... tell him I said hello."  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Enterprise-class Space Shuttle, en route to <em>Archangel<em>, Inside Artemis, Lagrange 3, Space

* * *

><p>"Alright. La Flaga should cover our asses 'til we can get inside."<p>

Mark told Sai and Kuzzey after he made contact with Mir.

"Great. In the meantime, Sai and I got an idea to make sure our cover isn't blown."

Mark nodded after hearing Kuzzey's comment. "Great idea. I will assume that you tossed the guns you got from the armory?"

"Yep." Sai nodded before checking himself if any blood got on his face before he wore his "glasses" on. "We ditched them already. The only thing that matters is getting back in the _Archangel _without being blown up by gunfire to smithereens and become yesterday's news alongside Artemis."

* * *

><p>Cockpit, SVMS-01OP Union Flag Orbit Package<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Mu La Flaga, Union Flag Orbit Package, launching!"<strong>

The Atlantic Federation OMNI officer shouted before the mobile suit launched from the port side catapult of the _Archangel_, flying off towards the incoming shuttle. He was able to dodge in time falling debris coming from the wrecked remains of an Enact that was shot down by the Buster.

"Come on you..." Mu muttered as he piloted the Orbit Package towards the shuttle, which was now slowly approaching the _Archangel_.

_The kid better hurry up or else..._

Seeing an incoming GINN towards him, Mu had decided to let the Orbit Package fly towards the ZAFT mobile suit. He fired the Linear Rifle several times before he got the mobile suit's vibroblade and used it to stab the GINN's head module. Mu followed this up by bringing the weapon vertically near the cockpit before flying away as the GINN exploded.

* * *

><p>Command Center, unknown Mithril base, somewhere in space<p>

* * *

><p>Colonel Dan Berserk, former officer in the OMNI Army's special forces unit and veteran of the OYBW, walked in the Mithril command center after being informed by an aide that Mark, Sai and Kuzzey are able to evacuate safely from Artemis. He stood out from Mithril's UE officer's corp since he wore the OMNI special forces beret alongside his grey Mithril officer's uniform.<p>

"Colonel." A Mithril non-combat operator with the rank of Corporal greeted Berserk when he got in. "Our agents were able to escape Artemis. We just got word that Captain David's been wounded during the assassination of Admiral Garcia."

Berserk nodded. "I see. Anything else?"

"It'll be a while before we can mount an extraction of our forces sine they'll have to pass through the debris field." The soldier pointed to a table-based tactical map nearby when he showed the officer, which showed a possible course of the _Archangel_ away from Artemis with the _Vesalius _nearby. "Not to mention that the _Vesalius _is still hunting them."

"I still have the _Ptolemaios_ secretly keep an eye out on the _Archangel_." Berserk told the soldier, zooming in on the Ptolemaios' position hidden behind some asteroids. "For now, have them stand down and not do anything unless they tell me. It's going to risk our plans in extracting our agents and the Heliopolis refugees back to Orban soil. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"And I've heard that agent Liu has extracted a wounded ZAFT Red?" Berserk asked the soldier while examining the tactical map. So far, the _Archangel_ has already cleared out of Artemis.

"Yes, Colonel. According to the data provided by Dr. Moreno and Captain Noriega, his name is Rusty Mackenzie."

"From what I've read on the Le Creuset ZAFT Red unit, he doesn't have any relatives in the PLANT Supreme Council. Quite odd if you ask me..."

Berserk sighed.

"Remind him that I'll have a talk with him when he returns back to base. Understood, Corporal?"

"Understood, Colonel Berserk."

"Colonel!" Another operator from the command center shouted for the colonel's attention.

"What is it?" Berserk asked.

"We're getting readings on another explosion from Artemis."

"Another one?"

"Yes, sir. It may be secondary explosions from explosives made by Captain David."

_David... _Berserk sighed.

"Colonel, agents Liu, Argyle and Buskirk have made it back in the _Archangel _safely!" A Mithril operator with the rank of Private First Class called for the Colonel's attention.

"Excellent." Berserk nodded after hearing the report. "Have them report in when they can."

"I'll inform them at once."

"Sir, what about the wounded ZAFT Red?" The Corporal asked Berserk, waiting for a reply.

Berserk sighed. "I guess we can't do anything about this. Tell the _Ptolemaios_ to keep an eye on Mackenzie and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Chapter 7 END

* * *

><p>PS - Here goes another chapter of Peacekeepers! I hope you peeps enjoyed the chapter as much as I did.<p>

Finally, I got time to put in an FMP! reference. See if you can spot it. It ought to be obvious.

Also, the pistols I described in the hands of Allelujah and Tieria are based on the pistols used by Celestial Being in Gundam 00. Not sure if I described them right, so I'm doing them based on what I've remembered in the TV series. Well hopefully that'll do for now. I shall slowly begin to diverge from the main GSEED storyline soon starting from this chapter too while I'm at it.

Meanwhile I'm still trying to figure out if I can get some Wing characters/factions in this story since the Sanc Kingdom is involved. Mobile suit's aren't a problem. While I do know that AGE is out, I don't know if I can incorporate them into the story, considering that I'm not going to and probably will not since I'm not interested. Maybe except the mobile suits with some cameo characters. But I do plan to get some SRW characters/mobile weapons in the story.

Anyway, Jormungand! And maybe Upotte! too, but I do like to see Jormungand fanfics ups and running since there are a lot of fanfic potentials.


	8. Moving On

Mobile Suit Gundam/Kido Senshi Gundam: Peacekeepers

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters and machines of the various Gundam eras belong to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate, Fumihiko Takayama, Takeyuki Kanda, Umanosuke Iida, Mitsuko Kase, Takashi Imanishi, Masashi Mukaeda, Mitsuo Fukuda, Seiji Mizushima, Susumu Yamaguchi, Satoshi Konno, Junichi Kamino, Bandai, Level 5 and Sunrise. The use of Full Metal Panic! concepts/organizations belong to Shoji Gato. The use of Ghost in the Shell concepts/organizations/etc. belong to Masamume Shirow and Kenji Kamiyama. I only own Mark Liu for now.

Summary:

Artemis has been destroyed thanks to the intervention of Mithril with the Archangel able to get away safely. Will the ship be able to get away safely and deliver the refugees to the proper authorities? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 8: Moving On

* * *

><p>Command Center, unknown Mithril base, somewhere in space<p>

* * *

><p>Colonel Berserk had been observing the progress of the <em>Archangel<em> ever since its escape from Artemis. Well, what was left of Artemis anyway.

"This'll be good news for the top brass at least." An operator told the colonel. "Especially since Artemis had a lot of heat brought on towards the European Federation military."

"Indeed." Berserk nodded. "I didn't expect David to give his life. This was suppose to be his last operation before he's scheduled to retire by the end of the year."

The operator nodded in response.

"Keep an eye out on the _Archangel_. Hopefully, they'll be okay once they get out of the Debris Belt and head near Lagrange 1, where OMNI's main lunar base is located."

"Understood, Colonel."

With that, the Colonel had left the command center and temporarily retreated back to his office.

* * *

><p>Colonel Den Berserk's Office, unknown Mithril base, somewhere in space<p>

* * *

><p>"Maybe I do need a vacation. Been working too hard ever since I was inducted into the special forces unit during the OYBW."<p>

Berserk sighed when he took his seat once he stepped inside his office.

"Hm?"

The ex-OMNI special forces officer spotted a folder placed on his table. The man raised an eyebrow, wondering what was very important that it had to be left alone in his office table.

"This better be good." Berserk quickly took his seat and opened the folder to check its contents. Inside was a report from some agents in the EF military intelligence community that Heliopolis had also housed a series of mobile suits made solely by the Orb Union called the Astray series.

"The Astray series?" Berserk raised an eyebrow after reading the report. "Orb did all this? Since their indigenous mobile suit capacity isn't up to par with OMNI and its member states, it seems that they had to covertly steal some of the mobile suit data from OMNI secretly."

"Dammit..." The OMNI veteran sighed and massaged his temples. "Just when things are going to get worse."

"Hello, Colonel Berserk."

The Colonel was greeted by an Asian woman in Mithril uniform in her 20s. He knew the woman well, especially since he had met her after being recruited by the end of the OYBW.

"It's you, Yuki."

"I didn't expect to actually see you since I heard that you were away, Colonel."

For what the Colonel knew according to recruiters who were able to "gain access" to Principality of Zeon military files, Yuki Nakasato had served in the Zeon Earth Attack Force with the rank of Corporal in the foreign legion forces. He also knew that she withdrew from Earth after OMNI was able to gain the upper hand against them, which eventually led to her decision to join Mithril after she found out about how far the Titans will go to achieve control over the Earth and the colonies.

"I'll be in the office until the agents are back from their undercover mission." Berserk told Yuki before he read the printouts. "I'm assuming that you read up about Orb's Astray series?"

"That I did, Colonel." Yuki nodded when she replied. "From the information we obtained, Orb had covertly made five Astray models."

"And these consist of Red, Blue, Green, Gold and Mirage." Berserk said, reading the report prepared by Mithril's intelligence division. "Any information on where they are right now?"

"No." Yuki replied. "We've gotten word that the Blue Astray was seen with Serpent Tail and the Red Astray with Junk Guild."

"Interesting that those two fell into the hands of a mercenary group and a neutral NGO contractor." Berseker sighed. "And we still have no progress on the other three?"

"Intelligence is still working on getting leads."

"Well thank you very much Corporal." Berserk thanked Yuki for her work. "I'll relay this to the appropriate people since they're not back from the _Archangel_."

"If there's nothing else, Colonel." Yuki gave a slight bow before she saluted, leaving Berserk's office.

_Will these mobile suits make a difference in our world?_

Berserk thought, leaning back on his seat while studying data on the five Astrays, looking at the photos of the Orb-made mobile suits taken by Mithril-controlled covert cameras.

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>near outskirts of Debris Belt, Lagrange 3, Space

* * *

><p>"We're now approaching the outskirts of the Debris Belt."<p>

Arnold informed everyone inside the bridge as he and Tolle worked together in navigating the _Archangel_ hours after they were able to get away from Artemis, which was now destroyed as part of a Mithril plan to eliminate European Federation military influence as it was seen by the group's top leaders as a major threat.

As for Sai and Kuzzey, the doctor told Murrue that they were both fine despite hiding in some undiscovered room that the EF soldiers didn't bother to touch for the past few hours until Mark had found them. The two of them were given a clean bill of health, which allowed Murrue to get them back to their stations in the bridge.

At least, that was the story the trio decided to stick by so that they won't get any suspicions on them. So far, it was working.

"Captain." Natarle spoke to Murrue. "I think it would be a good opportunity to salvage anything that we can get from the Debris Belt." She sighed. "Especially with our water supplies."

"How much?" Murrue asked, turning her head around to face her.

"Not good. We only took what we can get our hands on back in Heliopolis. I'm afraid that by the time we're able to leave the Debris Belt, we won't have much water supplies left."

"You're right." Murrue sighed. "The only thing I'm worried about is the fact that the Debris Belt also contains what's left of the ruins from the Zeon and PLANT colonies destroyed in the early years of the One Year War, which also includes the ruins of PLANT colony Junius 7."

Everyone in the bridge was both nervous and quiet. They all knew that the destruction of the various non-military colonies by OMNI mobile armors was the catalyst used by Zeon and ZAFT to start the OYBW against OMNI to gain their independence.

"So what do we do, Captain?" Dalida asked Murrue from his seat. "I don't like it as much as the next person would, but we'll need water supplies as much as possible before we run out."

Murrue sighed and nodded. "All right. I'll need to get a meeting up and running with Lieutenant La Flaga." She then told Sai. "Sai, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Sai replied as he removed his headset and fixed his glasses by making sure the nose pads were still touching his nasal bridge. "Is there something I have to do?"

* * *

><p>Enlisted Quarters Section, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, near outskirts of Debris Belt, Lagrange 3, Space

* * *

><p>Sai had entered Kira and Mark's shared quarters, where the former had found the both of them snoring and sleeping quietly.<p>

"Hey you guys!" Sai shouted to get both Mithril operatives up from their cots.

"Hmmm..." Mark mumbled. Sai noted that he had boots off and mostly likely had his sidearm underneath his pillow. Sai didn't know where his issued weapon was and preferably, he wouldn't want to know where it is.

"Wake me up in a few minutes, Ms. Sumeragi..." Sai had his hand slapping on his face when he heard Kira's murmuring.

"WAKE THE HELL UP!"

Mark and Kira immediately got up, bumping their heads on the ceiling that served as the foundation of the upper cot.

"Oww..." Mark massaged his head. "Who did that?"

"I did." Sai glared at his comrades. "And in case you're wondering, the Captain wants the two of you by the briefing room. It's an emergency."

"I wonder what kind of emergency that could get her so worked up?" Kira groaned, getting out of bed before he took his blue dress shirt that he placed on a nearby chair. He only wore his white shirt, socks and beige pants, which was standard OMNI crewman uniform as he was temporarily granted the rank of ensign after his friends told Murrue that he'd held until they can get the refugees back to Orban territory.

* * *

><p>Briefing Room, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, near outskirts of Debris Belt, Lagrange 3, Space

* * *

><p>Murrue, Mu and Natarle were in the briefing room already when Sai entered with Kuzzey. Seconds later, Kira and Mark followed. This time, they looked neat as they had taken the time to dress themselves up. Dalida also entered the bridge, leaving only Arnold, Tolle, Mir and Romero back at the bridge as a skeleton crew to make sure no one was trying to make a move towards the warship.<p>

"Thank you all for coming." Murrue told those who came in before they got into their seats. Mu went to the entrance and switched off the lights, allowing the overhead projector to turn on and show a map of the Debris Belt and the surround Lagrange areas. "This debriefing is very important for our survival, so I want all of you to pay attention to what we're going to say."

Once everyone was in their seats, except for Mark who opted to lean on the wall, Murrue went to start her debriefing.

"I'm sure you're all aware of the rationing of the water supplies recently after we escaped from Artemis." Murrue debriefed everyone in the briefing room. When she saw a series of collective nods, the OMNI officer moved on.

"Have we found another source of water?" Mark asked Murrue.

"Yes, we did." Natarle replied, answering on Murrue's behalf. "We'll be checking the ruins of the Debris Belt for a short while to see if we can obtain additional water supplies for the _Archangel_."

"But isn't it dangerous?" Kuzzey asked the officers. "I mean even if we try going there, we might just get the ship smashed up and no one will ever know what happened to us."

"It can't be helped." Mu insisted. "But we're going there to take only what's necessary for us to survive the journey until we get into contact with other OMNI forces. And that includes water."

"I'm sure most of us knows that the Debris Belt contains asteroids with wrecks of mobile suits, ships and armors and all that jazz, but what about the fact that they also contain the remains of the various colonies destroyed by radical OMNI forces with nuclear weapons?" Mark reminded the officers.

He sternly added one more thing to remind them.

"Especially Junius 7."

Kira sighed. "Mark's got a point. The fact that we'll just be there isn't that comforting after all."

"For now, I want all of you to get prepared for water extraction." Natarle told everyone, cutting out any further objections. "Be sure to tell the others as well."

As Kira and everyone else began to leave the room, Murrue approached Mark since he was going to be the last person to leave.

"Can I help you, Lieutenant Ramius?" Mark asked, adjusting his Orb Metropolitan Police beret.

"I'd like to ask if you can assist in the search for water supplies in the Debris Belt."

"Okay..." Mark nodded after hearing Murrue's request. "Although I can't help you guys provide security unless there's another mobile suit around..."

"I'm confident that Kira can take care of that." Murrue reassured him. "Just help the others locate anything necessary. After all, you did National Service back in the Orban Army, right?"

Mark was silent for a few minutes before he nodded. "Alright. I'll try and help. But I'm not sure how I can help..."

* * *

><p>Enlisted Quarters Section, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, near outskirts of Debris Belt, Lagrange 3, Space

* * *

><p>Once the meeting was done, Sai, Kuzzey, Kira and Mark quickly held a small meeting at an unused room in the enlisted quarters section. As always, Wang Liu Mei and her bodyguard Hong Long came along for the ride at her insistence.<p>

"So I would assume that all of you had a productive meeting?" Wang Liu Mei asked the quartet, being met with frustrated faces.

"I think we should move on, my mistress." Hong Long advised, whispering to her.

"All right." Wang Liu Mei nodded before she continued. "Seeing that you're all collectively frustrated, I will also assume that supplies for the _Archangel_ is running short."

"Yeah, they are." Sai sighed as he sat down on an empty chair. "A while ago, Flay kept bugging me that OMNI soldiers forbade her from going to the shower room."

"I feel sorry for you, Sai." Kuzzey nodded when he patted on his right shoulder.

"Thanks, Kuzzey." The black-haired teen didn't know if Sai was being sincere or being sarcastic.

"We'll all go along." Kira told Wang Liu Mei. "Just because I need some good drinking water and a damn shower later."

"Hear, hear." Kuzzey, Sai and Mark said in unison as well.

"Then it looks it's adjourned for now, then." Wang Liu Mei as their secret rendezvous.

"Man..." Kira groaned. "We gotta stop meeting up secretly in places like this."

"I know the feeling." Mark replied to Kira's concern. "I surely don't want to be caught by OMNI soldiers or by the officers in a place like this."

Wang Liu Mei could only giggle at their frustration while Kuzzey groaned even more.

"By the way," Hong Long went to ask the Mithril agents. "do you know if there were any corpses left behind?"

Mark shook his head. "Last I heard, the retreating EF soldiers managed to stumble on their corpses by sheer luck and got them out of the _Archangel_. Probably did that before the Artemis blew up."

* * *

><p>Officer's Quarters, Human Reform League Navy Hainan Base, People's Republic of China, Human Reform League<p>

* * *

><p>A 43-year old Caucasian man with a visible scar over the left eye and wearing standard HRL military uniform complete with cap on, seated near his desk after leading a HRL Army operation against anti-HRL guerrillas in Sri Lanka and India. The man had been tired for a while, considering that this was the punishment given to him by his superior for messing up with the black ops operations in the Chobu special forces unit to capture one of the "Gundams" used by Mithril.<p>

"Colonel Smirnov!"

Sergei Smirnov turned to the entrance of his assigned quarters and saw an 18-year old girl, wearing the same HRL military uniform like him. What made her stand out was her long white hair. Otherwise, she could pass off as a HRL soldier or officer.

"Lieutenant Peries." Sergei greeted her when she saw Soma standing outside his room, saluting him. The Russian returned her salute before he addressed her. "What can I do for you?"

"I would like to ask for your opinion regarding the destruction of the Heliopolis." Soma asked Sergei, surprising him a bit since he knew that the HRL's government policy was to support the former Principality and the PLANTs, considering how rogue OMNI forces were responsible for starting the OYBW in the first place.

"It's off our hands, Lieutenant." Sergei stated clearly. "Though I'm not sure why would you ask."

"I was wondering if the rumors that mobile suits were covertly made by OMNI would come land into our hands eventually."

Sergei though about what Soma had said. Since he wasn't able to take a Mithril-based Gundam, the Russian wondered if it was possible to covertly acquire a mobile suit made by OMNI.

"Considering that we don't have Gundam-based mobile suit technology and the Chobu was beaten due to the group's tactics, it may be possible for me to raise that suggestion of yours. Though I'm not sure it they'll consider it."

"My suggestion is not meant to be taken seriously, Colonel. It's just something I thought of, considering that the destruction of Heliopolis does have the hallmarks of what the Principality did after they raided Side 7 during the OYBW."

Sergei nodded after hearing Soma's thoughts, sharing the same thing.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the streets of Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan, Republic of East Asia<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Saji!"<p>

"What is it, Louise?"

"Over there."

Saji Crossroad and his Spanish classmate Louise Halevy stopped to watch a news broadcast shown on a giant screen placed somewhere in downtown Shinjuku, where a JNN-based news broadcast reported on the destruction of Heliopolis between Titans and ZAFT forces. It also showed protests taking place in Orb and in pro-PLANT states such as the Human Reform League and the United Oceanic States.

"This'll be a problem." Saji murmured, remembering that their professor will talk about conflicts in the modern world, which will probably include this incident.

"Is something wrong, Saji?" Louise asked, seeing Saji stare at the giant screen.

Saji shook his head. "Nothing, Louise. We better move, otherwise we'll be late for class."

"You're right. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Conference Room, PLANT Supreme Council Building, Aprilius One, PLANT<p>

* * *

><p>ZAFT White officer Rau Le Creuset and ZAFT Red Athrun Zala entered the chambers of the PLANT Supreme Council Building's conference room. The two were greeted by the members of the council, who had been waiting for them to give their report based on what they had witnessed back in Heliopolis.<p>

Not that Partrick Zala, the current head of the National Defence Committee, was willing to wait for the complete report. Before even the meeting had started, Athrun had remembered seeing his father and Rau talk about the details of the report back in the transport shuttle prior to heading to Aprilius One. Complete with the omission of certain areas that both men told Athrun not to fully disclose to the council.

Such as the fact that Kira Yamato, who was of Coordinator origin, piloted the Strike Gundam from the ruins of Heliopolis. And the fact that Athrun and his father know Kira from the former's childhood days. Unless push comes to shove perhaps.

"Commander Le Creuset." Patrick addressed Le Creuset after the masked man arrived at the chambers, saluting everyone in the Supreme Council. "I hope you're prepared for your defense regarding our inquiry with the collapse of Heliopolis."

"Yes, sir." Le Creuset replied after he saluted the Council before he stepped forward.

"We shall now begin the inquiry to the collapse of the United Emirates of Orb's space colony Heliopolis." A blonde man in his 40s with a mustache announced to the entire council, who was in his seat.

"Thank you Chairman Clyne." Le Creuset addressed Siegel Clyne, who was the current head of the PLANT Supreme Council. He stood up near the round table.

* * *

><p>"I would like to point out that the assault and the destruction of Heliopolis was not our doing, but rather due to the presence of OMNI's special forces unit, the Titans." Le Creuset explained to the council, calm and confident as he wrapped up his report. "That would conclude my report regarding the Heliopolis incident."<p>

"I can't believe this. This was the work of those Titans bastards!" Jeremy Maxwell, representative of PLANT's Quintilis City shouted his anger out. He was known to be a radical politician who had no problem advocating to bring the fight to OMNI, the UN and the Titans if push comes to shove. Patrick Zala also shared the same sentiment. There were a few PLANT politicians in the council who also advocated war. However, it is known to the public that Siegel Clyne and a few other politicians in the council are moderate, with their policy of advocating peace. Only Orson White, a PLANT politician from Sextilis City is known to be a moderate while not having problems backing the radical faction if need be.

"Representative Maxwell." Eileen Canaver, a moderate PLANT politician from September City came to object to his comments. "The five machines made by OMNI appear to be in the prototype stage and they have not seen any combat. I believe that they are not a threat worth paying attention to."

"Those who made Earth their home cannot be trusted after all." Herman Gould, another radical PLANT politician from October City objected to Eileen's point of view.

"Commander Le Creuset." Patrick stood up from his seat and faced the masked man. "I'd like to ask if the prototype mobile suits made by OMNI are worth the sacrifice ZAFT has made to obtain them?"

"To illustrate their phenomenal capabilities, I brought Athrun Zala with me since he operates one of the machines covertly made by OMNI against another mobile suit currently in their hands. With Chairman Clyne's permission, I'd like to request for him to give the rest of the report."

All eyes were on Siegel, who sighed and nodded. "By the power invested in my by the PLANT Supreme Council, I permit Athrun Zala to give the report on the Heliopolis incident."

When Le Creuset was tasked to sit down, Athrun stood up and walked until he could see everyone in the council. Giving a salute, the ZAFT Red went towards a transparent long table which showed off the Strike, Aegis, Duel, Buster and Blitz fighting near and around Heliopolis.

"To start with this report, I would like to present the Aegis Gundam..."

* * *

><p>Balcony, Bern House, Bern, Bern-Mittelland, Switzerland, European Federation<p>

* * *

><p>Standing on one of the balconies of the Bern House, located in the canton of Bern in western Switzerland, a Caucasian man in his early 60s with white hair, beard and mustache wearing European-style aristocratic clothes observed the front area of the estate. He seemed content that things are doing well in the estate.<p>

"Your Excellency. My apologies for arriving a minute late than the time we promised to meet upon."

Duke Dermail Catalonia turned around to see that his visitor was a Caucasian man with brown hair in his 20s. Like him, the visitor was dressed in European aristocratic clothing.

"Not a problem at all, Treize." Duke Dermail greeted Treize Khushrenada, a known figure within the upper class throughout the European Federation for his view of conducting war to bring out the best in people. Because of this, human rights activists always campaign against his views whenever he makes a public appearance to talk about situations that require military intervention.

Treize is also known to be one of the officers of the Organization of the Zodiac, or known by its abbreviation OZ, an elite division raised from within the EF military with financial assistance from a European industrial group known as the Romefeller Foundation. They are known in military circles for being deployed in OMNI-led peacekeeping operations, being usually tasked with various anti-guerrilla missions in Europe, Africa and in the Middle East although they have yet to be deployed in the Americas, Asia or Oceania. Most of their missions are a success since some of its veteran officers had fought either in the Solar Wars or in the OYBW.

"Ah, I see." Treize nodded. "Then we can get to business then."

"Of course." Duke Dermail nodded as he replied. "I will assume that you have heard on the news of the destruction of Heliopolis."

Trieze replied. "That I have. Word out there is that the Titans and ZAFT fighting caused the quick collapse of the colony."

"It won't be long before another conflict between OMNI and the PLANTs take place one more. Especially with the way the Titans are acting now." Duke Dermail told Treize while staring at the front area of the estate.

"Another war similar to the OYBW will give humanity another chance to show their potential." Treize gave his opinion to the duke.

"Armed force would also allow the Earth to be in peace after we won against the Zeon and ZAFT." Duke Dermail added. "With our allies in critical positions throughout the UN, OMNI and even in the European Federation military, we'll be able to exert our influence towards them in order to successfully achieve world peace. After all, there are radicals on both sides who won't easily agree on peace talks."

_That and I can easily get profits if I can push through the introduction of mobile weapons that are piloted by AIs and not by human pilots towards the EF military for starters. Then I can expand more commercial opportunities to the non-OMNI member states like Orb. The last time I checked, most of the equipment for their mobile suit forces have been purchased from abroad.  
><em>

"So it seems. But I wonder if the Titans do wish for peace, giving that most of them are pro-earthnoid extremists?"

_ My nephew's views of chivalry and honor doesn't have any place in the modern battlefield since AI-controlled weapons are the way of the future. Sooner than later, the charisma Treize has could become troublesome for me if the Romefeller Foundation follows his views that people should fight and risk their lives for a cause. But... I still need to try. Just because we have opposing views doesn't mean that we can resolve them. But since Treize is under my command even though he's one of the OZ's officers, that part is not a problem for now.  
><em>

"Perhaps we can use our influence in OMNI and the UN Security Council to take care of that problem then."

"You are right. We can show the world and to the colonies that having an OZ-controlled OMNI is the true way of leading to peace and prosperity."

Standing near the entrance leading to the balcony was a Caucasian woman with brown hair in braided hair buns while being dressed in European aristocratic clothing, eying the two men carefully with her round glasses since she was told by Treize that he was to have a private chat with the duke.

She could not say no to his orders after all.

* * *

><p>Mobile Weapons Hangar, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>Inside Debris Belt, Lagrange 3, Space

* * *

><p>Mark had entered the <em>Archangel<em>'s hangar, seeing much activity as most of the personnel rounded up by Murrue and Natarle to man all of the ship's available MAW-01 Mistral pods. He had wore an OMNI-issued space suit instead of his Orb Metropolitan Auxiliary Police uniform, tasked by Murrue to assist the _Archangel _crew to secure ice to serve as the ship's main source of water.

"Yo." Mark was greeted by Sai, who was standing next to Kuzzey as the two were about to get ready to board the nearest Mistral.

"Hey." Mark nodded. "Anything?"

Kuzzey shook his head. "Kira's about to get into the Strike."

"As if that's anything new?" Mark replied, rolling his eyes.

"Wang Liu Mei also advised us to be on contact with Ms. Sumeragi. Considering that we'll be out there getting water supplies for the _Archangel_." Sai told Mark before he added. "Just don't forget to get your earpiece on."

"That's if I'll be boarding a Mistral with someone who's from Mithril." Mark warned Sai before Kojiro shouted to everyone to board their respective Mistrals at once.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kuzzey grinned. "Come on Mark, Mr. Murdoch assigned me to be your partner."

"Heh. All the better. Let's go."

Sai sighed as he boarded the Mistral in front of him. A few minutes later, he caught a glance of Mu running towards the Mistral.

* * *

><p>Cockpit, MAW-01 Mistral<p>

* * *

><p>Kuzzey was piloting the controls of the Mistral while Mark went to check on the Mistral's equipment as the Mistrals were near the outskirts of the Debris Belt.<p>

"Anything?" Kuzzey asked as the Mistral was approaching the Debris Belt.

"Nothing much." Mark replied. "I've been told by Feldt and Christina to keep an eye out for the ruins of Junius 7 on my earpiece."

Kuzzey nodded. "Understood. Then they should be close by."

The two saw Kira, piloting the Strike, take the lead as the mobile suit and a squad of Mistrals were now near the ruins of Junius 7.

"Shit..." Kuzzey muttered. "I can't believe that we're actually in the ruins of Junius 7."

"Alongside the ruins of other PLANT and Zeon agricultural colonies taken out by rogue OMNI mobile armors." Mark gritted his teeth as well. Minutes later, he received a transmission from another Mistral.

**"Set your Mistral down ASAP. We're going to check the ruins of Junius 7."**

"Who was that?" Kuzzey asked after Mark pointed to the former to land next to the Strike, which was going to land on the ruins of the destroyed PLANT colony.

"Ensign Badgiruel told us to land right now. We're going to do a little investigation." Mark told Kuzzey, leaning on his seat while waiting for Kuzzey to set down the Mistral.

* * *

><p>Ruins of Junius 7, Debris Belt, Lagrange 3, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Mark and Kuzzey got out of their Mistral, meeting up with Kira, Mir, Tolle, Sai, Natarle, Dalida, Jackie, Arnold and Romero.<p>

**"Let's move." **Mu told everyone once they all assembled. **"We need to check the place out first to make sure it's safe."**

**"What about the water?" **Mark asked the OYBW veteran.

**"We'll do that on the way." **Natarle told Mark. **"After we go and do a small search on the remains of Junius 7."**

**"Right." **Mark nodded as Mu and Natarle led the group.

The two led the group in searching whatever structures are still around the ruins, seeing a destroyed tractor floating around. Mu pointed out to the ruins of a destroyed barn, motioning to Natarle to check the door.

_Here goes_. Natarle nodded when she opened the door, seeing that it was able to open inward without much of a problem at all. She got a flashlight ready and turned it open after the ensign opened the door, illuminating the interior of the barn.

**"Oh my god!"** Mir shouted after she saw the interior of the barn, which showed a woman hugging a child. She hugged Tolle, who tried to comfort her after seeing the floating woman.

Kuzzey and Kira moved in to check the barn for anything suspicious.

**"Shit..." **Kira murmured.

**"They're dead." **Kuzzey was in shock to see the dead woman due to a lack of oxygen after Junius 7 was destroyed. **"Looks like the two died from lack of oxygen."**

Kira gripped the pistol grip of his sidearm while visually checking the barn to see if it was clear. He then gestured to Mu and Natarle that the area was clear.

**"This is Junius 7." **Tolle told Mu and Natarle. **"I don't think we should be even here. In a religious equivalent, this is sacrilege."**

**"We understand that, Tolle."** Romero told Tolle. **"But we're still alive. And we need to stay alive by taking whatever supplies we can take to make sure we do that."****  
><strong>

**"The man's right after all." **Mu added, backing up Romero. **"I'm sure that you want to stay alive, Tolle."**

**"I'm afraid that I'll have to agree with the Lieutenant." **Kira told Tolle after leaving the barn. **"There may be some signs of water supplies we can obtain around here, but we'll need to check."**

**"Well at least you can see the bigger picture." **Natarle told Kira after hearing his opinion.

**"But we still don't like doing this..." **Kuzzey added his objections.

**"Well..." **Mir went to speak up. **"Can we at least, give the victims of the destroyed colonies a sort of memorial?"**

**"That's a good idea." **Mark told Mir. **"I don't mind..."**

**"Sure." **Mu nodded. **"I'm sure that can put all of us at ease here..."**

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>Inside Debris Belt, Lagrange 3, Space

* * *

><p>Mu, Natarle and everyone else who had inspected the ruins of Junius 7 came back to the <em>Archangel<em>, which was luckily stationed nearby. They told Murrue of the frozen water that they were able to locate in the ruins of Junius 7, alongside dead bodies that were still drifting in the colony's ruins.

"My god..." Murrue said, being a bit shaken. She too knew of the atrocities done by OMNI forces in the early days of the OYBW. Heck, anyone who had served in OMNI was familiar about it. It was due to the Titans' position to clamp down on dissent from within the ranks of OMNI and any coalition forces serving alongside them that no proper action was being taken. Heck, uttering their name alone has sent shivers of fears in the rank and file of OMNI.

"Well some of the kids here want to have a small ceremony to hold the people killed in Junius 7." Natarle told Murrue, bringing the issue to her once more.

"I think it's good." Mu told Murrue. "If it'll help keep them at ease. They're not the only ones who were feeling a bit uneasy when we stepped onto the ruins of the PLANT colony."

Murrue nodded and replied. "Alright..."

* * *

><p>Commander's Office, unknown Mithril base, somewhere in space<p>

* * *

><p>Berserk had been summoned to the commander's office after receiving a phone call, telling him that it was urgent. The OMNI special forces veteran ensured that his OMNI spec ops beret was on before he knocked on the door leading to the office.<p>

"Come in."

The colonel obeyed after he was told to come inside the office, placing his left hand on the door knob and turned it to the right. Pushing the door inside, Berserk stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"I'm glad to see you're here, Colonel Berserk."

"Likewise, General Kowen."

Berserk rendered a salute to General John Kowen, who had received the promotion prior to the events of Operation Stardust. The OYBW veteran tendered to his resignation, which OMNI tolerated with no problem, due to his disgust that OMNI officials were not doing anything to stop an incoming colony drop towards North America, especially when he found about their willingness to work with an ex-Zeon officer named Cima Garahau. This was after his pleas to get them to stop the colony drop attack, although OMNI forces intervened too late. When he was recruited by Mithril, the African-American accepted on the condition that he would be allowed to have his rank in the organization. This condition was accepted by Mithril officials after the man spent some time talking with them after the end of the OYBW.

"I take it that your subordinates are doing well in the _Archangel_?" Kowen asked the colonel after he returned the officer's salute.

"Yes, General. The _Ptolemaios_ is keeping an eye on them until the_ Archangel _can link with other OMNI forces."

Unlike most Mithril personnel, who wore green BDUs with military boots on like what Berserk had, commissioned officers like General Cowen had light brown officer's uniform on. In fact, this was a standard for all commissioned officers who were serving in Mithril regardless if they were male or female, although female officers have the option of having skirts and heels instead of pants and dress shoes.

"And I assume that you have a plan to extract your subordinates safely without raising eyebrows?" Kowen asked Berserk, awaiting for his reply.

"I'm working on one that's completely foolproof, sir." Berserk replied calmly. "Captain Milsteen's working on getting any potential problems taken care of as we speak."

"Captain Milsteen is indeed good at what she does back from the war." Kowen said to Berserk while shuffling some papers on his desk. "I'm counting on you and the Captain to get them back alive. Understood?"

"Loud and clear, General Kowen."

* * *

><p>Command Center, unknown Mithril base, somewhere in space<p>

* * *

><p>A blonde 28-year old Caucasian woman with eyeglasses and standard Mithril greys studied the tactical map table layout of all the Lagrange areas, including the Debris Belt, in studying the progress of the <em>Archangel<em> after escaping from the currently destroyed Artemis.

"Captain Milsteen!"

Captain Rachel Milsteen, formerly of OMNI's Army and currently an officer with Mithril, was called upon by an operator who had his wireless headset on.

"What is it?" Rachel asked the operator.

"Gotten word from General Kowen's office, asking if there's an update on the extraction plan for the agents in the _Archangel_?"

"I do. In fact, I'm working with Major Noriega to ensure the plan works. Can you relay that to the general?"

"Understood, Captain!"

Rachel sighed while going over the numbers to make sure the plan was foolproof.

**"Is the plan going alright?"**

The blonde woman saw a transmission go through, seeing Sumeragi's face on a screen projected thanks to the tactical map table, allowing users to speak to anyone using video-based communications equipment without leaving the area.

**"Yes it is." **Rachel told the ex-EF officer. **"I'm going over the final plans to make sure things are all right. To be honest, I wonder if we'll be able to get them to leave the _Archangel_ without getting any suspicions placed on them."**

**"Don't worry about that." **Sumeragi gave a smile. **"My plans are foolproof after all."**

_I just hope they are. Like the stories I heard about her...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Conference Room, PLANT Supreme Council Building, Aprilius One, PLANT<p>

* * *

><p>After Athrun gave his report, the members of the PLANT Supreme Council began their meeting to see how they can respond to the Orb Union's diplomatic protests from their embassy in Aprilius One.<p>

"You see!" Herman shouted at his colleagues after hearing everything Athrun had reported, which included the capabilities of all the mobile suits "officially" made under the G Project. "OMNI and the Orb Union are to blame for this! After all, they're the ones who violated Orban neutrality policies! After all, the Naturals crave war..."

Yuri Amalfi, a PLANT politician from Maius City and father of ZAFT Red soldier Nicol Amalfi, objected to Herman's comments as he was a moderate politician. "I object! Just because Athrun Zala showed us the capabilities of the five prototype mobile suits doesn't mean that they're a threat. After all, they haven't been deployed yet by OMNI space forces."

"I would agree with Representative Amalfi, Representative Gould." Eileen agreed with Yuri's views. "Our forces are more than capable enough to handle them."

Patrick stood up from his seat, silencing further debate. Athrun and Le Creuset wondered what the man had to say since the PLANT Supreme Council conference room was quiet, waiting for him to speak up his mind after Siegel had told everyone in the room to keep quiet.

"I'm sure that none of us wants to fight." Patrick began his speech, getting everyone's speech. "We prefer to live happily and peacefully. That has and will be our only desire." He then clenched his left hand into a fist. "But who was the one who came upon us and shattered our desires?"

Athrun noted that his father was now making himself heard in the conference room, something that he noted ever since his mother had died in Junius 7.

"Who was the one who took advantage of us just to make themselves better? Who was the one who exploited the Coordinators? If all of you remembered how the One Year Bloody War started, it was through the destruction of Junius 7 at the hands of those Naturals!"

Athrun was silent, remembering that day as well. That was the day that made a lot of people sign up for ZAFT left and right, regardless if they were male or female. He partially joined up with his squadmates because of that incident.

"243,721 people." Patrick said as if it was the most disgusting thing ever. "It's been one year since the incident, which claimed many of our fellow Coordinators, have passed and yet we're still trying to find a way to end this war."

The radical politician slammed his clenched hand on the conference table to make his next point.

"We all fight because it's the only way we can protect ourselves! If we must fight so that we can protect our fellow citizens, then we have no choice but to fight! Remember our Zeon brothers and sisters, who were forced to agree to OMNI's terms in establishing their government in Side 3 as the Republic of Zeon when Maharaja Karn led those who did not surrender to OMNI and the UN towards Axis!"

Everyone in the conference room, including Athrun and Le Creuset, were silent after hearing Patrick's speech.

_Father._

A few minutes later, Siegel ended the meeting since no one else spoke up in the meeting.

* * *

><p>Cliff, somewhere in the ruins of Junius 7, Debris Belt, Lagrange 3, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Mark scouted out a nearby cliff in his <em>Archangel<em>-issued spacesuit, dropping off into the area while Kuzzey waited in the Mistral. Kira too came along in the Strike. It looked good. No enemy mobile suit was in the area.

**"All clear." **Mark keyed in his earpiece to Kira and Kuzzey. **"No ZAFT, ROZ or pirate mobile suits nearby. Tell Mir the coast is clear."**

**"Roger that, Mark." **Kira replied in his own earpiece before using the Strike's communications equipment to make contact with the Mistral that carried Mir to the cliff.

**"Thanks for helping." **Mir thanked Mark while carrying a lot of origami lily-type flowers in her arms after she got out of the Mistral, moving slowly towards the cliff in her _Archangel_-issued spacesuit. Since they were bunched up together carefully in a ball by the Heliopolis students (including Mark, which he gladly assisted them) and refugees with assistance from the crew, including Murrue, Mu and Natarle, so that they wouldn't fall down.

**"Not at all. No one's going to disturb us for a while, so let them loose when you're ready." **Mark gave the thumbs up to Mir, who smiled in return.

Mir nodded before she hurled the origami lily ball into the ruins of Junius 7. This was the small ceremony Murrue and Mu had done in considearation for the dead inhabitants for Junius 7 and the other PLANT/Zeon agricultural colonies that were taken out by nuclear-tipped missiles fired by OMNI TS-MA2 Moebius mobile armors under the command of pro-Blue Cosmos OMNI space force officers.

Mark gave a stern salute as the origami lily ball floated towards the colony ruins. Sai and Kuzzey were seen standing on the side near the Mistrals, staying silent while honoring the memory of the dead colonists.

_This is why Mithril exists. So that tragedies like this don't happen again. _

* * *

><p>Cockpit, GAT-X105+AQME-X01 Aile Strike Gundam

* * *

><p>Kira also rendered a salute to the ruins of Junius 7, being seated in the cockpit of the Strike Gundam, which was now in its Aile configuration.<p>

_This is why Mithril is around. So that the world and beyond can be a better place. _

_No more One Year Bloody Wars! I'll make sure of that or I'll die trying that.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Evidence 01 Display, PLANT Supreme Council Building, Aprilius One, PLANT<p>

* * *

><p>Le Creuset was now walking towards the display area where Evidence 01, the fossil George Glenn brought back from outer space was on display inside the PLANT Supreme Council Building. He received word from a ZAFT Black officer that he would be deployed immediately. He was also told that Athrun was talking to Siegel near Evidence 01.<p>

"There you are, Athrun." Athrun faced his masked commander. The former saw that Patrick was walking behind Le Creuset. "We're going after the mobile suit and that new warship."

_So soon?_

"I've been informed that the Laconi and Porto teams are placed under my command. We leave after 72 hours."

"Understood, commander."

"If you will excuse us Chairman Clyne." Both Athrun and Le Creuset saluted Siegel before leaving the building. After they left, the blonde man was left alone with Patrick. Both of them were staring at Evidence 01, illuminated by lights from the ceiling and the floor.

"We have little time left." Siegel told Patrick, staring at Evidence 01. "What good will it do to expand the frontlines with no purpose at all?"

"That's why we can't forgive them." Patrick told Siegel angrily before he faced him. "Those who get in our way."

* * *

><p>A few ZAFT Green soldiers were seen patrolling the corridors, hallways and open spaces of the PLANT Supreme Council Buildings. One of the ZAFT Green soldiers, who was of African descent, was seen observing Siegel and Patrick from a distance. He went for the same Mithril communications device Mark had with him.<p>

_Time to put this transmission through._

Since the ZAFT Green soldier could not communicate openly without the risk of being caught, he decided to send in a quick text-based message before he would transmit the message. Since audio/video/text messages were all encrypted thanks to Mithril R&D and Intelligence, OMNI, ZAFT and ROZ intelligence would not be able to decrypt them even if the man was caught and arrested by counter-intelligence agents.

* * *

><p>Command Center, unknown Mithril base, somewhere in space<p>

* * *

><p>"We have an incoming transmission from Aprilius One!"<p>

Rachel got word from the command center's Operators, positioned in the middle of the room with their consoles placed in a diagonal plane to house individual consoles, which housed communications and other electronic equipment. The area could only be accessed by walking on both sides of the area by stairway. All of the Operators assigned there were androids with a female Caucasian appearance in their middle 20s, had long black hair in ponytails and black eyes. They wore the same Mithril grey BDUs like all of the enlisted personnel.

"General!"

Rachel and most of the command center personnel greeted Kowen with salutes as he entered the command center.

"What's happening out here?" Kowen asked after he returned the salute.

"We just got a transmission from our agent in Aprilius One!" One of the command center personnel, an intelligence officer stationed in the command center by the intelligence division, approached Kowen before he made his report. He was of East Asian desent in his early 30s and had a rank of Sergeant. "The PLANT Supreme Council held a closed meeting with ZAFT White commander Rau Le Creuset and ZAFT Red soldier Athrun Zala in attendance."

"Looks like the PLANTs are making their move." Kowen mused carefully after hearing what the intelligence officer told him.

"General!" A female android operator shouted to get Kowen's attention. "Another transmission's coming from Aprilius One!"

"Another one?" Kowen wondered after hearing from the operator android. "What is it?"

"General, it's a transmission regarding the closed meeting held by Chairman Siegel Clyne of the PLANT Supreme Council."

"It's from an one of our Observers." Rachel surmised, knowing that Mithril had stationed several agents in the PLANTs and in other colonies, including the Republic of Zeon and a few in Axis and Mars Zeon, acting as Observers. The colonies were not the only place where Mithril Observers are located as there are Observers stationed on Earth as well.

"It means things are getting serious." Kowen said before he faced Rachel. "Captain, I need you to double time and get a plan ready prior to review. Is that clear?"

"Understood, General Kowen."

"I'll try and get some assistance for you as well, Captain Milsteen." Kowen told Rachel before he told the intelligence officer. "See if you can get more details regarding what took place in the PLANT Supreme Council meeting."

"Yes, sir." The intelligence officer replied.

* * *

><p>ZAFT Officer's Barracks, somewhere in Aprilius One, PLANT<p>

* * *

><p>Athrun had driven Le Creuset away from the PLANT Supreme Council in silence as the ZAFT Red was ordered to bring his commanding officer to his barracks as the man needed some "rest". While driving there, Athrun was able to see electronic billboards mounted on top of buildings. He noted a familiar teenager with pink hair singing with a meadow behind her as background. Both ZAFT personnel had seatbelts worn over their chests since all PLANTs had placed seatbelt laws as mandatory.<p>

_Lacus. I hope she's doing okay._

The last thing Athrun had heard from Siegel, she went alongside a PLANT civilian ship to prepare for a memorial ceremony alongside a ROZ civilian ship to carry delegation from the two nations. So far, things looked okay. As least, that was what both Athrun and Siegel had heard last about Lacus' status.

"We're here, Athrun." Le Creuset directed Athrun to stop the sedan, which was a two-seater with gull-wing doors and a fiberglass "underbody".

"Alright, commander." Athrun slowed the sedan down as the vehicle was nearing the barracks. After Athrun had used the brakes to stop the sedan completely, he placed the vehicle in Park mode and removed his seatbelt before the ZAFT Red turned off the sedan's engines.

"Remember the time to move out, Athrun." Le Creuset turned his head around before he walked up the steps leading to the barracks, its entrance guarded by ZAFT Green soldiers.

"Yes, sir." Athrun nodded before he saluted Le Creuset, who simply nodded as he entered the barracks, passing through the sliding door. After the masked man got inside, Athrun got back in the sedan, got the engine up and running and drove off from the barracks.

He needed to make a personal visit since he was having his break in the PLANTs.

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>somewhere in the ruins of Junius 7, Debris Belt, Lagrange 3, Space

* * *

><p>Murrue, Mu, Natarle and all of the OMNI bridge personnel were in silence after Mir threw the origami lily ball towards the ruins of Junius 7. Their eyes closed as they stayed in silence to commemorate the deaths of the colonists killed in the initial attack of the OYBW.<p>

There was a necklace in Murrue's right hand, which was clenched tightly over her heart. The others either stayed in silence or had their clenched right hands placed over their hearts.

* * *

><p>Cliff, somewhere in the ruins of Junius 7, Debris Belt, Lagrange 3, Space<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Now that we're done."<strong> Mark spoke as Mir was coming down from the cliff after the origimi lilies were now floating around the Junius 7 ruins. **"It's time to get to work."**

**"Right." **Mir told Mark after finishing her task. **"When do we start?"**

**"Immediately."  
><strong>

Sai and Kuzzey approached the two, the former talking to Mark and Mir after getting close to them that he can talk properly.

**"I've gotten word from the _Archangel_."** Sai spoke to Mark and Mir. **"They said to start extracting the ice blocks around the Junius 7 ruins as soon as possible. Lieutenant La Flaga said that the others will be arriving to help us out with the ice block extraction."**

**"And Kira's going to provide security?"** Mir asked Sai, a bit apprehensive knowing that pirates were known to be roving around the Debris Belt to look for isolated ships to attack and plunder.

**"He is." **Sai sadly answered. **"Unless we confront a pirate group out there and salvage a mobile suit Mark can use."**

Mark simply rolled his eyes when he heard Sai replying to Mir's question.

_I can't wait to get back to my mobile suit back at the base._

Chapter 8 END

* * *

><p>PS - And another chapter of Peacekeepers has been successfully uploaded ladies and gentlemen. Hope you guys liked the chapter. Feel free to let me know how the chapter is and whatnot if I did a mistake somewhere.<p>

If I mention One Year War starting from this chapter, it's also how the people in this AU world call the One Year Bloody War for short. Maybe... Also a shoutout for those who enjoy Wing is also in this chapter with a faction and some "familiar" characters. I know that I liked the mecha and all, but couldn't get into the story much like G and AGE (The reason why G won't be in the story aside from the fact that its history/story could not fit into my plot). That's why I like UC, CE and AD. .. I'll see if I can sneak in an AG character/faction/mobile armor or suit.

Just for the record, I'd like to use a couple of themes here. Namely "Restart" from the Gundam 00 OST 3 and "City Combat" from Binary Domain Music Rip for your music pleasure for whenever there's fighting. Let's use "Prototype" from Gundam 00 or "Magic" from Stardust Memory for the ending, shall we? But until I say so, the combat theme is "Restart" and the ending theme is "Prototype 'cause I say so! XD

Also since this Mithril is different from the one we know, especially with a space-based fleet since in this story (In the AU story with Mithril since many years after the FMP! series, the organization had been reorganized.), I'm trying to have the group organized in the sense of having a reorganized army-based ranking system and changing Fleet to Command, like the commands in the US military as it's more appropriate to use than Army as it's the equivalent of Fleet (Those if others disagree, let me know what it should be).

I also plan to replace the code system they have (at least based on the Merida-based Mithril team from FMP! anime/literature I've been exposed to so far) from Runic to another language that has words that can be easily used to assign code names to a unit or a specific personnel type. If anyone has an idea, holler me in the reviews or something. I need serious help for this.

I haven't decided if the Ptolemaios crew will have the same Mithril uniform since they transitioned from civies to CB uniforms in Gundam 00, but I guess they will for the sake of uniformity. Probably except for maintenance personnel and for females in non-combat roles as they would have skirts and all.

I am concerned about adding SRW-based mecha (particularly the Gespesnt and the R-Blade series 'cause I got plans for these babies.) since their height may overlap with those from the Gundam-based mobile suits. Here, I am not sure if I should keep them uniform (aka their heights being around 19 inches at least), especially with Wing-based mobile suits being short as well. Heck, the Wing Gundam is the shortest I've seen with a height of 16.3 inches. I shall give a decision on this in the future.

For now, here's the ranking system that I'm putting up for this new Mithril. It's kinda unique, so don't be surprised if certain characters would have certain ranks based on this. This has a mix of various ranks from a majority of NATO nations, including those from Japan and Singapore:

Enlisted personnel (From left to right):

Cadet, Private, Private First Class, Corporal, Corporal First Class, Sergeant, Staff Sergeant, Master Sergeant, Sergeant Major, Warrant Officer, Chief Warrant Officer

Officers (From left to right):

Officer Cadet, Second Lieutenant, First Lieutenant, Captain, Major, Lieutenant Colonel, Colonel, Brigadier General, Major General, Lieutenant General, General


	9. Progress

Mobile Suit Gundam/Kido Senshi Gundam: Peacekeepers

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters and machines of the various Gundam eras belong to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate, Fumihiko Takayama, Takeyuki Kanda, Umanosuke Iida, Mitsuko Kase, Takashi Imanishi, Masashi Mukaeda, Mitsuo Fukuda, Seiji Mizushima, Susumu Yamaguchi, Satoshi Konno, Junichi Kamino, Bandai, Level 5 and Sunrise. The use of Full Metal Panic! concepts/organizations belong to Shoji Gato. The use of Ghost in the Shell concepts/organizations/etc. belong to Masamume Shirow and Kenji Kamiyama. I only own Mark Liu for now.

Summary:

Everyone on the _Archangel_, including the Heliopolis college students assisting the OMNI officers, were now on the Debris Belt searching for supplies. Meanwhile, Mithril has begun making preparation to extract their agents safely. Will Mithril be able to secure them? Can the _Archangel_ make it to OMNI territory safely? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 9: Progress

* * *

><p>Cockpit, MAW-01 Mistral<p>

* * *

><p>Kuzzey and Mark were at work on their assigned Mistral, working to get the needed ice blocks for the <em>Archangel<em> to survive until the ship can meet up with friendly forces at the longer run.

But that's not the only thing the two had in mind.

**"Kira!" **Mark used the earpiece placed on his right ear to contact Kira. Kuzzey and Sai would have probably have done it, except that they were busy driving their respective Mistrals.

**"What is it?" **Kira replied, conducting guard duty for the Mistrals.

* * *

><p>GAT-X105+AQME-X01 Aile Strike Gundam

* * *

><p><strong>"Can you see if you can contact the others for an assessment of the area?" <strong>

Kira heard Mark's quesion on his earpiece, placed on his left ear once he got back in the Strike after being deployed by the _Archangel_.

**"No problem, Mark. I'll go and ask as soon as I can."**

**"Please do, Kira. Gotta get back to work and extract more ice blocks before Lieutenant Ramius or Ensign Badgiruel catch me and throw in accusations that I'm slacking off the job."  
><strong>

Kira couldn't help but chuckle at his comrade's potential problems. **"Alright. I'll contact you and the others when I can. Out."**

The Coordinator went to work, getting his personal Mithril communication device that he had placed at the left side pocket of the cockpit.

"Good thing no ones knows that I have this." Kira said out loud as he began to make contact with the nearest friendly Mithril unit. "Otherwise, we're all doomed."

_Okay. Now to get this to Feldt and Christina ASAP..._

* * *

><p>Bridge, MRS-70 <em>Ptolemaios<em>, near ruins of Junius 7, Debris Belt, Lagrange 3, Space

* * *

><p>"I've got something." Feldt told Christina when she got a transmission from Kira's communication device.<p>

"Is he alright?" Christina asked, who had just returned from using the nearby toilet. Lasse was away in order to use the toilet, leaving Lichty in charge of manning the helmsman position until he returns.

"He is." Feldt replied, nodding. "It seems he has a request."

"What kind of request?" Sumeragi said, a few minutes after getting inside the bridge.

Feldt turned around and told Sumeragi.

"It's a request for assistance to locate any mobile suits and ships from either the Titans, ZAFT, ROZ or pirates."

Sumeragi nodded.

"Understood, Feldt. Have the message sent to my station. I want to have a read."

The Eurasian sat down in the _Ptolemaios_' command chair and went to personally read the message Kira had transmitted to the ship.

**ATTN: To Intleacht 1**

**Need help in surveying surroundings of _Archangel_ if any mobile suits or armors belonging to the Titans, ZAFT, Axis/Republic of Zeon or pirates are in the Debris Field.  
><strong>

**Thank you. Any response is appreciated.  
><strong>

**Óglach 6  
><strong>

"Feldt, Christina." Sumeragi faced the two. "Scan the debris belt and make sure no other ships or mobile suits and armors are in the area."

"Understood." Christina replied before she told Feldt to help her check the Debris Belt for hostiles.

* * *

><p>Hallway, PLANT Supreme Council Building, Aprilius One, PLANT<p>

* * *

><p>"That's done for now."<p>

PLANT Supreme Council Representative Eileen Canaver left her office after being busy communicating to her subordinates as part of her official work in representing September City.

Eileen was also secretly an agent for Mithril, being one of their observers inside the council. Though she was sure that Mithril has another observer within the council, the brown-haired woman couldn't tell who it was.

_I just hope the general was able to get my report before I even left the office..._

"Representative Canaver."

The woman turned around and saw a ZAFT Black officer approach her. He was of African descent in his middle 40s with black hair in a buzz cut.

"Yes, is there something wrong?" The PLANT Supreme Council representative addressed the officer.

The officer nodded before he replied. "This hasn't been made officially public to everyone else aside from you and the other representatives, but Ms. Lacus Clyne's been declared missing from a planned trip to Junius 7."

"What?" Eileen was shocked.

"Commander Le Creuset's going to head up a search party and ensure Ms. Clyne's safety."

"Anything else?"

"Chairman Clyne's going to head up a short emergency meeting in a few minutes."

* * *

><p>GAT-X105+AQME-X01 Aile Strike Gundam

* * *

><p>Kira was on patrol duties to ensure the Mistrals were not hindered in any way.<p>

_It seems this job'll be easy._

Until Kira caught sight of a mobile suit lurking around the debris belt._  
><em>

"A mobile suit?"

The brown-haired youth caught sight of a GINN.

Well, it looked like a GINN in structure and exterior appearance.

Except that this GINN was colored black and yellow, had dual radomes on its shoulders and was armed with a sniper rifle.

"Dammit..." Kira gritted his teeth as he got a hold of his comrades on his earpiece. **"Bad news, we got a GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type in the area."**

**"Should we contact the** **others?** Sai replied on his own earpiece

**"I got Feldt and Christina to make a check and all..."**

**"Something up, Kira?"** Kuzzey made contact with Kira.**  
><strong>

**"There will be..." **Kira replied. **"Unless the others do something..."**

* * *

><p>Bridge, MRS-70 <em>Ptolemaios<em>, near ruins of Junius 7, Debris Belt, Lagrange 3, Space

* * *

><p>"I've got a GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type near where the <em>Archangel <em>is." Christina told Sumeragi.

"Understood." Sumeragi nodded. "Feldt, are Setsuna and Allelujah on standby?"

"They've reported in when I made contact, asking if something's up."

Sumeragi nodded. "All right. Tell them to get ready. I fear that GINN-type mobile suit could harm or harass the Mistrals supplying the _Archangel_, with the Strike included."

**"I'm ready to move out." **Allelujah reported in to the bridge, already inside the cockpit Kyrios, via Christina's console.

* * *

><p>Cockpit, ZGMF-LRR704B GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type<p>

* * *

><p>The pilot of the ZGMF-LRR704B GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type had checked out the wrecked remains of what appeared to be a PLANT-made shuttle.<p>

"It's the _Silverwind_." The mobile suit pilot murmured before he visually spotted some mobile vehicles up ahead.

"Are those OMNI vehicles..." The pilot tried to get a closeup with the camera mounted on the mobile suit's head module.

"Must be something else..." The GINN-type mobile suit was about to leave when the pilot caught sight of what appeared to be Mistrals. This alerted the pilot to their presence...

Which was followed up by the arrival of the Exia and Kyrios. The former was quick in using its GN Long Blade to slice the sniper rifle in half. The latter, on the other hand, was in mobile suit form when it had its GN Beam Saber pointed near the cockpit.

**"Pilot of the GINN-type mobile suit..." **The ZAFT pilot was alarmed to hear the voice in his comm system, albeit a bit distorted to hide the pilot's identity. **"You will turn back to your mothership and report that no one is on board this ship."**

**"How dare you..."** The ZAFT pilot retorted when he heard another voice.**  
><strong>

**"Careful now." **Another voice was heard in the mobile suit's comm system, also distorted a bit to hide the other pilot's voice. **"Make one wrong move and you'll be sorry for the fact that you'll b****e attempting to murder civilians."**

**"Civilians?"** The pilot felt panic all over his body, not realizing that he could be attacking civilians in the Mistrals. He noted that the GN Beam Saber was a bit closer to the GINN Long Range Recon's cockpit after the second pilot made his threat.

**"If you wish to live for another day, you will retreat now and you'll report back to your mothership that no one is in this vessel."**

**"How do you guys know anyway?"  
><strong>

**"Trust us." **The first voice replied back. **"We know."**

**"All right, all right."  
><strong>

The GINN Long Range Recon made his retreat back.

**"Don't try anything funny. We're monitoring your comms..."**

_Dammit... _The pilot was a bit nervous. _Just who are these guys?_

* * *

><p>GAT-X105+AQME-X01 Aile Strike Gundam

* * *

><p><strong>"Good news, Kira. We found a GINN Long Range Recon Type, but he's taken care of." <strong>

Kira was relieved to hear Christina's voice in the Strike's comms, which was placed in another channel.

**"Thanks." **Kira replied. **"I'll go and tell the others."**

**"Appreciated, Kira."  
><strong>

Kira ended communication with Christina, reminding himself to immediately erase all comm logs in and out of the Strike before he would return back to the _Archangel_.

**"All right. We did it..."**

* * *

><p>Cockpit, MAW-01 Mistral<p>

* * *

><p>"We did it."<p>

Mark sighed as Kuzzey piloted the Mistral back to the _Archangel_ with a final delivery of ice-frozen water.

"A mobile suit was around, I take it?"

"Yeah, Kuzzey. Seems reinforcements made short work of it."

"How?"

"Kira said the GINN Long Range Recon Type's pilot was threatened after his sniper rifle was sliced into two."

"Ouch." Kuzzey chuckled. "I wonder who did that?"

"I'm sure Setsuna could do it." Mark shrugged. "Maybe Tieria, but I'll be damned if Allelujah did his share in intimidating the pilot of the GINN-type mobile suit to leave."

"Oh well, least we'll be fine."

"I just wish a pirate ship or two would show up so that we can do a mobile suit jack or something to help out Kira until we can safely get out of here."

"Come on." Kuzzey began to frown. "Don't be like that..."

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>near ruins of Debris Belt, Lagrange 3, Space

* * *

><p>"It seems we're able to secure enough water to last until we can get close to Earth." Natarle told Murrue after the former came back to the bridge.<p>

Murrue nodded. "As soon as all the Mistrals are accounted for, including the Strike, prepare to move out at once. We'll be at risk if any pirate ships show us."

"Understood."

* * *

><p>Bridge, MRS-70 <em>Ptolemaios<em>, near ruins of Junius 7, Debris Belt, Lagrange 3, Space

* * *

><p>Feldt reported to Sumeragi that Setsuna and Allelujah are approaching the <em>Ptolemaios <em>while Christina listened in for any nearby ZAFT vessels if the GINN Long Recon Type had reported back to his superiors.

"It seems Setsuna and Allelujah made it in time." Lichty sighed after hearing Feldt's report. "Otherwise Mark and the others would be doomed."

"You know I just don't get why Veda selected Mark, Kira, Kuzzey and Sai for the undercover mission in Heliopolis, except for the brief time off to conduct a VIP assignment in the Atlantic Fedearation." Lasse said out loud before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps Veda just wanted them to learn." Sumeragi gave her suggestion, overhearing the conversation between Lasse and Lichty. "Give them a life lesson or something."

"I don't know about what they can learn..." Christina offered her thoughts. "Considering... they used to be child soldiers for the Titans' COSMOS unit."

Everyone was suddenly quiet after hearing Christina out.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Lasse insisted before he told Lichty. "Hold the fort. I need to take a leak."

"Got it."

* * *

><p>Cockpit, GN-003 Gundam Kyrios<p>

* * *

><p>"What's that?"<p>

Allelujah was just behind Setsuna's Exia, nearly approaching the _Ptolemaios _when the ex-HRL super soldier noted something floating around.

"It's a..." He had a visual analysis done on the floating object, which was confirmed to be a PLANT-made escape pod.

**"Something the matter?" **Allelujah could hear Christina hailing the Mithril agent.

**"I saw a PLANT escape pod near the _Ptolemaios_! What do I do with it? I don't feel like leaving it around here..." **

**"Ms. Sumeragi advises to hang onto it for a while. She's making personal contacts to handle things."**

**"I got it."  
><strong>

The Kyrios moved in to handle the escape pod as Setsuna had already got back to the _Ptolemaios_.

* * *

><p>Rau Le Creuset's Quarters, ZAFT Officer's Barracks, Aprilius One, PLANT<p>

* * *

><p>Wearing a bathrobe and unmasked, Le Creuset sat down near his desk and went through data displayed on his PC. This PC had two widescreens monitors, which displayed a couple of files for the <em>Vesa<em>_lius _officer to read.

"Yamato... Yamato..." Le Creuset read on the left widescreen monitor data on the names of personnel, which was certainly "taken" from the Titans without them knowing. On the right contained the names of persons who had been in the Mendel colony.

"There!" Le Creuset tapped the left screen with his left index finger, pointing to Kira's name on a Titans-based name file. "Yamato, Argyle, Buskirk..."

The blonde man had checked their names against their pictures as placed on the file.

"So it seems Athrun is telling the truth." Le Creuset smirked, leaning on his chair. "I never expected that these three were able to get away from their COSMOS programming."

As Le Creuset looked at who was next after Kuzzey, he noted that he was not able to get any name or picture since it was the end of the file. According to his "contact", Le Creuset was told that the Titans had experienced a cyberattack which resulted in the destruction of a lot of sensitive files.

"Can't be helped now, can it?" Le Creuset sighed. He then went to the right widescreen to check Kira's name against the names of subjects interned temporarily in the Mendel colony.

"I wonder, Kira Yamato..." Le Creuset murmured, followed by a smirk on his face. "What have you been up to ever since you left the Titans?"

He then looked at the right widescreen once more, reading the names of the test subjects in the Mendel colony. One name caught his interest after Kira's.

**Canard Pars**

* * *

><p>Cemetery, somewhere in Junius One, PLANT<p>

* * *

><p><em>"We all fight because it's the only way we can protect ourselves! If we must fight so that we can protect our fellow citizens, then we have no choice but to fight! Remember our Zeon brothers and sisters, who were forced to agree to OMNI's terms in establishing their government in Side 3 as the Republic of Zeon when Maharaja Karn led those who did not surrender to OMNI and the UN towards Axis!"<em>

Athrun thought about the last words his father had said while he laid a bouquet of flowers in front of the gravestone that belonged to his mother, Lenore Zala.

"Hi mom." Athrun said as he laid the bouquet down. "I hope you're doing well." He sighed. "Well, except the war and that dad's willing to cause more war to protect the PLANTs after Zeon's been defeated."

Athrun stood up and stared at the gravestone. "I'll be deployed again soon, so I hope I can come again and visit you once I got some time before I'm deployed on the _Vesalius_."

The ZAFT Red then left the cemetery, intending on returning back to Aprilius One.

* * *

><p>Dining Room, Amalfi Residence, somewhere in Aprilius One, PLANT<p>

* * *

><p>Nicol was in civilian clothes when he was in the dining room by himself. His father, Yuri, had been called in for an emergency meeting and as such, would not be back for a while. The green-haired ZAFT Red was with his mother, Romina, was eating early dinner with her son.<p>

"Are you all set with your piano concert tonight?" Romina asked her son while she handed him a glass of water.

"Oh thanks, mom." Nicol replied before he got the glass. "And yeah, I am. I just Athrun would be there. He told me a while that he'd try to make it with Lacus."

"I'm very confident that he'll be there with Ms. Lacus, dear." Romina told her son with confidence in her voice.

"Thanks for that, mom." Nicol smiled at his mom.

* * *

><p>Covert Mithril supply base, somewhere in Lagrange 3<p>

* * *

><p>Sumeragi had informed Kira that the <em>Ptolemaios<em> had to temporarily pulled out after Kyrios had secured the PLANT-made escape pod. The ship had docked inside the covert base with a Junk Guild-affiliated ship, which was just a Marseille III-class in red and yellow.

Mithril personnel stationed in the supply base had begun immediate maintenance on the _Ptolemaios _while a few had secured the escape pod, which was revealed to be Lacus Clyne. Almost everyone had been a bit surprised, wondering if she had been dead or alive.

"I hope that you'll be able to take Ms. Clyne back to the PLANTs." Sumeragi told a black-haired woman wearing glasses, who was simply known as the Professor. She was flanked by Lichy and Lasse while the others were busy making last minute checks on the _Ptolemaios_.

"Not at all." The Professor replied when she nodded. "Though I'm surprised that you're asking someone from the Junk Guild to do the rest for you."

"We can't reveal our existence yet. At least... until we're ready." Sumeragi gave her reason. "Considering what the organization had went through in the Cold War."

The Professor nodded. "Don't worry. We'll take her off your hands."

"I thank you for what all of you have done." Lacus thanked Sumeragi before she walked off alongside The Professor towards the Marseille III-class ship.

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere between Lagranges 3 and 4, Space

* * *

><p>The <em>Archangel<em> already made its journey after leaving the Debris Belt, allowing most of the personnel, Kira included, to get some sleep. Murrue excused herself from the bridge to get some sleep. Mu was also getting some sleep, leaving Natarle in charge of the bridge.

"All is quiet." The ensign murmured as she was on the commander's chair. She, Arnold and Jackie were the only ones manning the bridge on the first shift. "Anything?"

"Nothing, ensign." Jackie replied, manning a CIC console. "Things are pretty quiet. Looks like the Debris Belt gave us the advantage in letting us get away from any ZAFT search parties."

"At least we can get some decent rest out here." Arnold said, piloting the _A__rchangel_ by himself despite insistence from Tolle that he can help. That was before Mir told him that he needed some sleep.

"Probably be another day or so when we're going to approach the moon after we pass by Lagrange 4."

Natarle didn't say anything else except to grab her water bottle and take a drink.

* * *

><p>Enlisted Quarters Section, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere between Lagranges 3 and 4, Space

* * *

><p>"We have got to stop meeting like this."<p>

This was the first thing Kuzzey had said after he was the last one to enter one of the unused quarters, which was becoming the meeting place of all the undercover Mithril agents, Wang Liu Mei and Hong Long included. Kira was not present because he needed the rest by sleeping in the quarters he was sharing with Mark.

"I would agree." Wang Liu Mei shared Kuzzey's sentiment. "But since we're out of the Debris Belt and almost approaching any OMNI or Atlantic Federation-led forces, considering the presence of Ms. Allster, we all need to get into a meeting in order to figure things out."

"I know that the Titans would most likely secure the _Archangel_ since the Heliopolis incident." Sai offered his thoughts to the group.

"That may be bad news for you, Kira, Kuzzey and Mark." Hong Long told Said. "Especially since the four of you used to be COSMOS soldiers."

"Hong Long may be right." Mark seemed to agree with Hong Long's assessment. "But it's not like the rank and file of the Titans know who we are." He frowned. "Probably except if Om shows up. COSMOS did some bodyguard work if I recall."

"I'll assume that the four of you did some share in that work?" Wang asked Mark. He nodded in reply.

"All the more reason why we should be careful." Hong told Mark. "We don't know if they'll be with a Titans force to assist the _Archangel_."

"I have a feeling that we'll meet with an advance force sooner or later, especially since Flay's father in an important politician in the Atlantic Federation government." Sai said. "So as this point, I'm convinced that we'll meet with an AF unit."

"Let's assume that they'll meet with us," Wang began to talk, taking Sai's suggestion. "then what? Unless Mithril has covertly inserted a ship within the OMNI slash Titans slash AF force, some of your identities could be known to the Titans eventually."

"I'm pretty sure Ms. Sumeragi's plan will include that part." Kuzzey told Wang. "After all, it seems to be the only way we can get out of here and head back to our base."

"So we'll be around Lagrange 4 soon." Sai said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm sure Flay's dad would be on the AF's Ptolemaeus Lunar Base, using his authority to scramble an advance force."

Wang grinned. "What an interesting father Ms. Allster certainly has."

"I wonder if we're going to get Plans A to Z from Ms. Sumeragi later on?" Mark threw out a question, stretching his legs from one of the chairs he was using to sit down.

* * *

><p>Briefing Room A, somewhere in unknown Mithril base, somewhere in space<p>

* * *

><p>Kowen had entered one of the briefing rooms, greeted by Mithril personnel as they stood up from their seats and saluted the ex-OMNI general. Kowen returned their salute before he approached the podium. The man was cordially greeted by Brigadier General Blex Forer, who had sought out Mithril after he angrily resigned from OMNI following the rise of the Titans. A few high-ranking officers were also present in the briefing room.<p>

"Please be seated everyone. This briefing is of the utmost urgency that I urge everyone to pay attention to all the details as much as possible."

Blex saw that everyone had taken their seats. Fortunately, the room was big enough for them to get an immediate seat. Kowen nodded to acknowledge his gratitude to Blex before the general started to speak.

"I'm assuming that all of you are aware of what has happened to the Orb Union's only space colony, Heliopolis, a few days ago due to a ZAFT incursion."

Some murmurs were heard from within the crowd.

"Silence. Silence, everyone." Blex reminded the Mithril agents to keep quiet to give Kowen some time to speak.

"As I was saying," Kowen resumed his debriefing. "some of your colleagues are with the _Archangel_ after spending some time in Heliopolis undercover to determine whether Orb's Morgenroete was working together with OMNI to provide new mobile suits for the Titans."

He cleared his throat before he resumed. The projector showed the pictures of the five Gundams ranging from the Strike to the Aegis. "As you can see, these five models taken by our agents in Heliopolis is proof that Orb is collaborating with OMNI to create these mobile suits."

"Has Orb gone nuts now?"

"I thought they were suppose to be neutral like the UOS and the HRL?"

"Maybe the leaders decided to drop the neutrality policy?"

"Who knows?"

"Quiet now everyone." Blex clapped his hands to remind the Mithril agents inside the briefing room to stay quiet. A few minutes later, a map of the Earth and the various Lagranges were shown on screen, including the route the _Archangel_ was taking, which was provided courtesy of Sumeragi.

"According to intelligence, the _Archangel _is going to pass by Lagrange 4 in a while in order to take the approach towards the moon." The projector screen showed the moon with a red circle around it. "But we have received recent word that George Allster, the foreign secretary of the Atlantic Federation, is preparing to get an AF military task force to mobilize and meet with the ship. Their presence would certainly invite either ZAFT or renegade Zeon forces to attack them."

* * *

><p>Captain's Quarters, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere between Lagranges 3 and 4, Space

* * *

><p>Murrue was now sleeping in the captain's quarters, which was technically not suppose to be used by her in the first place. But with the original commanding officer of the <em>Archangel <em>killed from the commando attack, the brown-haired woman had decided to make good use of it anyway.

It had been almost an hour since Murrue had fallen asleep. She had personally told Mu, Kira and the other off-duty personnel to get some rest.

And she had made it an order.

No noise was heard from Murrue when she was fast asleep in the bed. Not even a peep of noise.

Well. Except for inhaling and exhaling as Murrue was sleeping.

But she turned left and right in her bed.

Something was bothering her.

* * *

><p><em>Murrue saw herself back in her teenager years. She knew that she was in a house located in Orb. Taking a look at herself, the brown-haired woman noted that she was wearing a light blue dress shirt and black pants with brown dubblegum loafer shoes.<br>_

_"Oh Murrue. There you are." A purple-haired woman greeted Murrue, who had a white apron covering her chest and waist since she came from the kitchen. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to greet you properly."  
><em>

_"It's alright. I got some assistance with the door and all..."  
><em>

_"I swear that I got the door fixed with those troublesome hinges days ago."_

_Murrue took off her loafer shoes and placed them in a shoe rack nearby.  
><em>

_"Have a seat Murrue. I'll go and call him since he's upstairs."  
><em>

_"Thank you." The brown-haired woman took a seat at the sofa, being at ease. She knew the woman and her family for some time during her stay in Orb, which made things quite easy whenever Murrue came to visit them and vice versa.  
><em>

_"You can come down now. Murrue's here!"  
><em>

_The purple-haired woman shouted from the bottom of the stairs. In response, footsteps were heard from the top of the staircase as someone came running down to meet with Murrue.  
><em>

_"I apologize if he'll be a bit difficult to handle, Murrue. He's very excited to see you again."  
><em>

_"Not a problem."  
><em>

_Murrue shook her head as she faced the young boy who was running towards the sofa.  
><em>

_"Murrue!"  
><em>

_The woman saw the brown-haired boy was near her, but she was not able to get a good look at his face yet.  
><em>

_"Don't run around the house. You could hurt Murrue after all, K-."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Captain's Quarters, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere between Lagranges 3 and 4, Space

* * *

><p>Murrue instantly got up from her bed, sitting up the moment the dream had ended.<p>

"What was that?"

The woman checked herself and noted that she was fine and was just sweating a bit.

"Dammit..." Murrue muttered. "Now I need to talk to Kira after this fiasco is over."

The brown-haired woman laid back down on the bed, intending to get more sleep as much as she can.

She went to whisper one name, placing her right arm over her forearm before the OMNI officer was claimed by sleep once more.

"Kira."

* * *

><p>Enlisted Quarters Section, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere between Lagranges 3 and 4, Space

* * *

><p>"I do have a question for you, Ms. Wang." Kuzzey directed his question to Wang.<p>

"Yes, dear?" Wang replied, waiting for the young Mithril agent to pose his question to her.

"I know that the four of us have an extraction plan taken care of," Kuzzey began before he asked the Chinese woman. "but I'd like to inquire if you and your bodyguard will come with us?"

Wang was silent after hearing Kuzzey, reflecting on his question before the socialite replied.

"Hong Long and I will accompany you four until we can find a way to get back to the Human Reform League." Wang grinned before she stared at Hong from behind. "Isn't that right?"

"Indeed mistress." Hong nodded in reply.

"I guess that ends the meeting for now." Sai said, stretching his arms up towards the ceiling.

Everyone inside the room began to disperse, intending to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Kira and Mark's quarters, Enlisted Quarters Section, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere between Lagranges 3 and 4, Space

* * *

><p>Until Mark had returned to the quarters he had been sharing with Kira ever since the <em>Ar<em>_changel_ from the now destroyed Heliopolis colony, the brown-haired teenager had been sleeping for a while in his white shirt and black yoga pants that he took from the closet (Who the owner of those pants was, Kira didn't bother pondering on it since they were a good fit around his waist). His OMNI uniform had been stored away, but were within easy reach in case he needed to be mobilized once more.

Like Murrue a while ago, Kira too had been sleeping well. No noises were heard from him except for inhaling and exhaling.

Instead of turning left and right, Kira's hands gripped his blanket hard that his knuckles may have turned white.

Something was clearly bothering him.

* * *

><p><em>Kira saw himself back in his boyhood days in Orb, already running out of the room as fast as his legs could take him.<br>_

_"Coming, mom!"  
><em>

_The boy ran all the way down until he got to the ground floor, being distracted that he didn't hear what his mom told a brown-haired woman.  
><em>

_"Ah, there you are!"  
><em>

_The young Kira smiled, running a bit so that he could get to the sofa in less than a minute.  
><em>

_"Your mom told me that you were excited to see me."  
><em>

_Kira kept his smile at the woman, although he had yet to look at her face.  
><em>

_"Of course I am!" Kira shouted, beating his chest with his clenched left fist. This made the woman giggle. "You know that, M-."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kira and Mark's quarters, Enlisted Quarters Section, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, somewhere between Lagranges 3 and 4, Space

* * *

><p>"Kira? Are you okay?"<p>

Kira bolted up from sleep, sitting up when he realized that it was Mark who woke him up.

"Oh, Mark?" The brown-haired teenager sighed and wiped some of the sweat from his forehead with his right arm. "Don't worry. I'm alright."

"Nightmare?" Mark asked Kira, already changing from his OMAPF uniform after he got inside the room.

Kira shook his head. "Could be an old memory that I don't know of yet."

"I see." Mark nodded. "Well, try and get some sleep yeah? I'll head out and clean up."

"Right. And I've taken care of our weapons so far."

"Good work, Kira." Mark then stepped out of the room. "Let's keep it that way until we can make contact with our comrades."

* * *

><p>Briefing Room A, somewhere in unknown Mithril base, somewhere in space<p>

* * *

><p>"I have a question, sir."<p>

General Kowen heard the voice calling for his attention, which came from First Lieutenant Emma Sheen. An ex-officer of the OMNI's Titans, she had been very troubled by the fact that the four ex-COSMOS soldiers were deployed in the undercover mission since the woman knew that this was suppose to be the job for the Intelligence Division.

"So ahead, Lieutenant Sheen."

Emma nodded, knowing that she had the floor. "Will everyone be deployed in the retrieval operation? My concern is with regards to any Titans presence."

Kowen shook his head. "That isn't going to be the case, Lieutenant." He then explained. "However, you're right to say that the Titans would be involved. Intelligence has uncovered new information that several Titans ships will meet up with the _Archangel_ from the moon before the ship will continue on the last leg of its journey to Alaska. The first thing the ship's officers will have to do is to unload the refugees before they can get away."

"We'll take advantage of the Titans' massive presence to mask ourselves in the retrieval operation by disguising ourselves as a military ship from a neutral nation." Blex explained further to Emma and everyone in the briefing room. "I understand that Mithril has an easier time by disguising themselves as UN peacekeepers back in the 20th and 21st century when the organization first started."

"But considering the atrocities that OMNI had committed in the OYBW, it'll be hard for us to dress up as OMNI soldiers and officers." Kowen continued to explain the situation.

More murmurs came about on how to resolve their current situation. Blex and some of the high-ranking officers reminded the personnel murmuring to keep quiet since the debriefing was not over.

"For now, I want those assigned to the _Argama_ and the _Albion_ to be ready on standby." Kowen gave the last words before the debriefing came to an end. "I will personally mention any additional changes in the final debriefing before the ships will be deployed. That is all. Dismissed, everyone!"

Kowen stepped away from the podium as he watched Mithril personnel file out of the briefing room.

* * *

><p>Kira and Mark's quarters, Enlisted Quarters Section, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, Lagrange 4, Space

* * *

><p>Mark had returned back to his quarters when he saw Kira was now fast asleep.<p>

"Now we better have some damn good sleep." muttered the ex-COSMOS soldier, who was now wearing a white shirt and a pair of black gym pants he found from searching around the enlisted quarters for some clothing after he had asked some of the off-duty crew for "assistance" after his secret rendezvous with his comrades. Since he and the others didn't have a lot of sleep due to being hounded by ZAFT and potentially by pirates, they didn't have time to get the sleep they wanted. Until they were in a different Lagrange zone.

"Aahhhh..." The young man yawned and got into his bunk, eventually allowing sleep to claim him.

As the two Mithril agents began to sleep, the _A__rchangel _continued with its journey to pass through Lagrange 4 and get to the outskirts of the moon.

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, Lagrange 4, Space

* * *

><p>Arnold was the only person in the <em>Archangel<em>'s bridge in the journey to get to the moon. Natarle told everyone that she needed to go to the nearest toilet and relieve herself. Jackie took the shift off to his quarters and get some sleep. Romero and Dalida came to the bridge and on their shift.

"Hey." Dalida greeted Arnold.

"Hey yourself." Arnold greeted back as worked on controlling the ship.

"Aren't you going to get some sleep?" Romero asked as he took his seat in the bridge after getting some sleep.

"I'll let that Tolle kid do that in an hour or so." Arnold insisted. "I'm not that sleepy yet, so I'll use the opportunity to drive the ship."

"How are things since I left?" Natarle asked the bridge crew after she came back.

"Things are quiet." Arnold told Natarle. "Just the ways things should be."

"Good." Natarle nodded before she took the commander's chair. "Lieutenant Ramius will be taking over in a while, so I'll be handing back command of the bridge to her."

"Yes, ma'am." Arnold, Dalida and Romero said in unison as the trio worked on their assigned positions.

* * *

><p>Bridge, JGS <em>Home<em>, somewhere in Lagrange 3, en route to PLANT, Space

* * *

><p>The Professor had just entered the bridge, wearing her white coat over her red technician's uniform, after ensuring Lacus' well-being by leaving her in an unused room on board the Marseille III-class ship.<p>

"Hi, Professor!" A red-haired teenage girl greeted the Professor, manning the bridge as a helmsman. "How's our guest?"

"Oh, she's doing well, Kisato." The Professor smirked before she sat down on the commander's chair. "She seems to take it quite well that the Junk Guild is going to bring her back to the PLANTs."

"It's quite the unusual job handed to us." Kisato Yamabuki frowned after hearing the Professor's reply. "I was suppose to get some quality time off and sleep, but isn't this suppose to be their job?"

"I would agree with you to that matter, Kisato." A long black-haired man replied to Kisato, studying the _Home_'s CIC very carefully. The _Home _didn't have any visible offensive weapons, which makes the ship a tempting target for anyone to attack them like pirate or the occasional fringe Zeon guerrilla force looking for a good score in order to bolster their forces. "But I suppose that they have their reasons why they don't want to be public yet."

"Perhaps that is a good reason they didn't want to be known yet, Liam." The Professor looked at the direction of Liam Garfield, who was the only Coordinator among the group. But the man didn't have any reason to worry since the Junk Guild is a neutral organization that doesn't discriminate against anyone whether he or she had been from an OMNI, PLANT, Zeon or a neutral nation, with emphasis if the person had Natural or Coordinator origins, like other like-minded organizations such as the DSSD.

"You could be right, Professor. Still, we should do our job and help bring back Ms. Clyne back as soon as possible."

"Is Lowe still in the hangar?" Kisato asked out loud, wondering about Lowe Guele, who had been done in Junk Guild circles for coming across an Orban-made mobile suit known as the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame. He had previously used the MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame as his supposed mobile suit before the brown-haired man "surrendered" it to someone else in a ploy to get his assailant distracted.

"I think so." Liam replied. "He's working on the Astray Red Frame of his with Eight to make sure it's in top condition. Given that we don't have much supplies that we can use to make sure the mobile suit's well-equipped."

"That's the Junk Guild for you." The Professor smirked. "Our job is to perform upkeep, maintenance, and salvage of the technology that exists in the Universal Era."

* * *

><p>Gate 12, ZAFT Spaceport, Aprilius One, PLANT<p>

* * *

><p>Athrun had been told via video message from his quarters in the ZAFT Red Barracks that he was to be mobilized at once.<p>

_At least it's in the morning... But isn't Nicol suppose to come with me?_ He had saluted two ZAFT Greens guarding the elevator lobby once he stepped out of the elevator.

"Hold it..." Patrick told Athrun to stop after he had saluted him and Le Creuset before he could board the _Vesalius_.

"Yes?"

"I assume that you heard about what happened to the _Silverwind_?"

Athrun nodded.

"We're to be deployed at once." Le Creuset explained to his subordinate.

"I understand, but a search party to locate Lacus and the crew?" Athrun was confused. "We don't know if she's still alive."

"This hasn't been made public." Patrick told Athrun. "But I've received a report that one of the pilots of a GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type reported that he didn't see anyone on the ship. But he did report that the escape pod was most likely used."

"But that can't be." Athrun protested. "I thought Chairman Clyne made it clear to all the nations, including OMNI, that the _Silverwind _is a civilian ship."

"Intelligence has reported the possibility of false information being fed to OMNI and to the Republic of Zeon." Patrick frowned. "At least, this was what I've read from a friendly intel source from Axis Zeon." He looked at his son carefully. "For now, you're to play the part of the hero and ensure Lacus' safety since everyone in the PLANTs know that the two of you will be together someday. She is a well-known idol in the PLANTs and throughout most of the Side colonies."

Athrun kept silent as he father continued to explain.

"You're known to be in the Le Creuset team and since you can't sit back idly, neither can they."

"The remains of the PLANT and Zeon colonies from the war, including Junius 7 are drawn by Earth's gravity and is now in the Debris Belt." Le Creuset told Athrun. "After all, that's where the _Gamow_ last reported the legged ship's position."

"I'm counting on you." Patrick faced Athrun and Le Creuset before he left the spaceport. "Le Creuset, Athrun."

The two saluted Patrick before they saw him depart from the spaceport via elevator.

"So I'm to go out and rescue her. And then come back, playing the part of a hero?" Athrun questioned his commanding officer. For some reason, he was beginning to feel a bit upset.

"Or come back. And in a public display, weep bitter tears over her still corpse." Le Creuset replied, sounding very serious. Athrun was alarmed by this.

The masked ZAFT White officer stared at Athrun and reminded him. "Whichever it is, Chairman Zala believes he knows who has the greater duty to go and find her. It's you."

The ZAFT Red saw Le Creuset going inside the passenger walkway, which directly connects to the _Vesalius_.

"Does this mean I'll see Kira out there again?" Athrun whispered, clenching his right fist holding the carry handle of his bag.

_I hope not._

Athrun sighed before walking on the walkway, heading to the _Vesalius_.

A few minutes after all ZAFT personnel assigned to the _Ves__alius _are accounted for inside the vessel, Ades and the bridge crew were given the all-clear to leave the spaceport at once.

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, Lagrange 4, Space

* * *

><p>Murrue had just entered the bridge, looking well-rested. Tolle and Sai were already at work at their respective stations alongside Dalida and Romero. Arnold and Natarle were officially off-duty in order to get some rest an hour ago. Jackie was still off-duty and he would not be needed until an hour later. As for Mir, she was already up. Except she went to get a shower alongside Flay.<p>

_If this keeps up, we'll all be in good hands. _She frowned a bit. _But I wonder the M organization will make an intervention at this point or not?_

"I'm getting the silhouettes of a few ships on radar, captain." Romero reported to Murrue from his station, double checking the signatures with the IFF frequencies of all known OMNI ships. "Officially registered as the _Bernard_, _Montgomery _and the _Law_."

Some cheers were heard on the bridge, giving Murrue good spirits when they were able to make some contact with OMNI ships.

"Are they with OMNI or with the Titans, Petty Officer Pal?"

Romero nodded when he heard Murrue's question. "Definitely with OMNI forces. I'm also reading up on three more ships. Give me a second to make some inquiries..."

The OMNI Petty Officer 2nd Class went over his console and checked the radar with the IFF frequencies of all Atlantic Federation military vehicles. He later got an answer a few minutes when the computer informed the man that the additional ships belonged to the Virginia-class fleet of the AF space force.

"All right. The additional ships belong to the Atlantic Federation space forces." Romero told the crew, which resulted in more cheering and laughter from his comrades. "They belong to the _Benford_, _Covington_ and the _Danville_."

Kuzzey and Sai frowned a bit when they heard the names of the OMNI-based spacecraft. They knew that the _Montgomery_ was the leading ship of an advance force from the OMNI's 8th Fleet, which was a Nelson-class. The _Bernard_ and the _Law _were simply Drake-class escort ships.

_Flay's old man is on board the Montgomery, which should be since he's an AF politician. _Sai thought after he heard from some of the other OMNI bridge crew that the _Montgomery _was now trying to make contact with the _Archangel_.

_If I heard right, Flay's dad was suppose to be a key member of Blue Cosmos. _Kuzzey was busy trying to ensure that the _Montgomery _was able to get to the _Archangel_ and make contact with them.

_Does that mean that we'll have to kill him too eventually?_

* * *

><p>Briefing Room A, somewhere in unknown Mithril base, somewhere in space<p>

* * *

><p>General Kowen returned back to the briefing room after being well-rested himself in his personal quarters, seeing everyone assigned from the <em>Argama<em> and the _Albion_ inside.

The ex-OMNI officer saluted all of the personnel once he got inside, putting his right arm down before he made his way to the podium. Beside him, a map of the Earth and space was already up with some routes mapped out.

"I'm glad to see everyone has made it for this debriefing." Kowen greeted everyone from the _Argama_ and the _Albion _before the general started with the final debriefing. "As all of you know, the _Argama _and the _Albion _will be deployed for this operation."

"Is there going to be additional support?" A young man in his 20s with blonde hair and shades asked the general after he raised a question.

Kowen nodded and replied. "Yes there will be support, but they'll go in disguised as OMNI ships at least for this operation in order to blend in with the 8th Fleet." He stopped for a second and looked at the screen next to him before he added. "Be aware that there will be Titans ships in the area to protect the fleet from any renegade Zeon or ZAFT incursions."

"I wonder if it's a good way that Mithril's main base is covertly located between the moon and the abandoned Mendel colony." A blue-haired teenager asked Emma, who sat down next to her during the debriefing.

"I don't like it as much as you do, Kamille." Emma told Kamille Bidan, ex-Green Noa I and current Titans fugitive for helping Mithril forces steal the Gundam Mk-II, as the general explained that the _Argama _and _Albion _will be the main forces out to protect the _Archangel_ in case of any attacks on the ships until their comrades and the refugees could leave the ship. "But given the position of Mithril's covert base, it does makes sense for rapid deployment."

Kamille stayed silent, only nodding in agreement. The young man held the rank of 2nd Lieutenant ever since he joined Mithril, partly to get back at the Titans for what they're doing.

"Any other questions?" Kowen asked the _Argama_ and _Albion _crew and personnel if they have other question.

Kowen looked left and right, seeing no one raising a question or anything.

"If there are no further questions, then your next order is to prepare to immediate deployment at once."

* * *

><p>Bridge, ZMS <em>Vesalius<em>, between Lagranges 1 and 5, somewhere in Space

* * *

><p>"There you are."<p>

Ades greeted Le Creuset when he got in the _Vesalius_' bridge hours after the ship had deployed to intercept the _Archangel_ before it got to the Earth.

"Anything, Ades?"

"Aside from the fact that we'll have short manpower until the Gamow arrives..." Ades told Le Creuset as the two went towards their command chairs. "Intelligence has sent us a short notice that some Atlantic Federation space force vessels mobilized out from the Ptolemaeus Lunar Base alongside most of the OMNI's 8th Orbital Fleet. They mentioned that the Titans are also preparing to mobilize in order to act as escorts."

Le Creuset frowned when he got to his command chair. "This is not good for us, Ades. Considering the Titans' massive space force, their numbers will be bad for us even if the teams will eventually come along with us, including the Gamow."

"Indeed, sir. Unless we move out fast and arrive fast to intercept the legged ship, it'll be too late for us and we'll potentially be in trouble with Chairman Zala."

The masked ZAFT White officer nodded. "Agreed, Ades. For now, have CIC keep an eye out for the legged ship ASAP. We'll need to get the jump on them at once."

Ades nodded in reply.

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, Lagrange 4, Space

* * *

><p>A few minute after the bridge crew was informed that the <em>Montgomery<em> was trying to establish contact with the ship, the main screen showed the bridge of the said Nelson-class ship with the commanding officer seated on a command chair alongside a man in his late 40s, who had brown hair. The man wore a white dress shirt, a red necktie and a light brown suit and pants with black Venetian style shoes.

**"My greetings to everyone on the _Archangel_." **The brown-haired man greeted everyone on board the _Archangel_'s bridge with a pleasant smile shown on his face. **"My name is**** George Allster, Secretary of State of the Atlantic Federation."**

**"Greetings sir. Secretary Allster." **Murrue greeted the _Montgomery_'s commanding officer and Secretary Allster, rendering the two a salute.

**"I trust that everyone is all right from the journey so far starting from Heliopolis?"**

**"We are sir and we appreciate the help."  
><strong>

George nodded before he continued. **"I was able to get the ship's manifest and to my surprise, my daughter Flay is on board the _Archangel_ with the refugees."** He then asked. **"I was wondering if I would be able to talk to her before we would be able to meet up together?"**

**"Secretary Allster." **The _Montgomery_'s CO informed the man. **"There's going to be enough time for you to see your daughter once we meet with the _Archangel_."**

Sai smirked while working in the CIC station. "That's Flay's dad for you..." The glasses-wearing Mithril agent then wondered about the situation.

_If Flay's dad is here, does this mean that he used his position in the AF government to get the Titans out here to escort the Archangel?_

Chapter 9 END

* * *

><p>PS - Decided to use the Irish language for the callsigns of all operatives for the space-based Mithril forces. Quite an interesting one, in addition that no other country is speaking it aside from Ireland.<p>

So allow me to break down the codenames used:

* Sonraí (Sun - ree) - Means Data. Given to agents/officers/personnel working under Mithril's Intelligence Division.

* Taighde (Tai - dah) - Means Research. Given to agents/officers/personnel working under Mithril's R&D Division.

* Monatóir (Mona - toi) - Means Monitor. Given to Mithril observers placed in the PLANTs, Republic of Zeon and other colonies/places in space that are aligned with either OMNI, the various Zeon factions or are neutral.

* Ceannaire (Can - a - ri) - Means Leader. Given to General John Kowen as he is the commanding officer of Mithril's space-based division, located between the moon and the abandoned Mendel Colony.

* Teagasc (Tea - iskh) - Means Instruction. Given to officers who are in charge of military forces of a Mithril-aligned ship.

* Intleacht (Int - lyakht) - Means Intellect. Usually given to officers placed in charge of ships stationed at Mithril's space division.

* Cara (Kah - ruh) - Means Friend. Given to all transport ships (usually) that transport personnel and materiel.

* Garda (Guar - da) - Means Guardian or Guard. Given to pilots of any space-based fighter crafts called in to support Mithril forces.

* Soitheach (Sa-yach) - Means Vessel. Given to ships that are deployed into combat operations.

* Deisigh (De-she) - Means Repair. Given to personnel who are assigned as Mithril technicians and engineers.

* Tús (Toose) - Means Beginning. Given to operatives assigned to Mithril's Primary Response Team (PRT) Division, since they are usually in charge of setting the early stages of an operation either on foot or on a mobile suit.

* Óglach (Ogg - la) - Means Volunteer or Warrior. Given to operatives assigned to Mithril's Special Response Team (SRT) Division, the main force in charge of the latter stages of an operation either on foot or on a mobile suit.

To anyone who's fluent in Irish, let me know if I screw with the pronunciation I've provided here.

* * *

><p>Alrighty, my first break from Gundam SEED canon is starting to come into light from this chapter onward folks. In the next few chapters or so, I will totally break up from Gundam SEED and from there on, events will be majorly different. Starting with Lacus' rescue by Allelujah and the <em>Ptolemaios<em>. That's something I wanted to do ever since I got this story up.

I must also note that you will notice a majority of the characters from the OMNI military uses a navy-based ranking system. I am trying to give some of those who are in Mithril equivalents to their ranks like Blex, who was a Commodore in the EFF military. But for rank conversion, Blex is a Brigadier General based on the Army-based ranking system I cooked up last chapter. But OMNI's ranks doesn't have any Commodore ranks on it except the EFF. For argument's sake, let's pretend OMNI does have a Commodore rank. Any corrections in this process, please let me know.

Hopefully I could do a breather chapter where Kira, Sai, Kuzzey and Mark are having a day in Mithril's space HQ before their next main mission of sorts.

Yes, you read it right regarding George Allster's BC links. Most of the Gundam SEED-related games describe it as such, so I'd like to explore this angle in the story.

So stay tune and have a good read for this chapter at least. I await any reviews, comments, thoughts or ideas for the chapter.


	10. Disembark

Mobile Suit Gundam/Kido Senshi Gundam: Peacekeepers

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters and machines of the various Gundam eras belong to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate, Fumihiko Takayama, Takeyuki Kanda, Umanosuke Iida, Mitsuko Kase, Takashi Imanishi, Masashi Mukaeda, Mitsuo Fukuda, Seiji Mizushima, Susumu Yamaguchi, Satoshi Konno, Junichi Kamino, Bandai, Level 5 and Sunrise. The use of Full Metal Panic! concepts/organizations belong to Shoji Gato. The use of Ghost in the Shell concepts/organizations/etc. belong to Masamume Shirow and Kenji Kamiyama. I only own Mark Liu for now.

Summary:

The _Archangel _manages to successfully rendezvous with OMNI/Atlantic Federation space force vessels. The journey does seem to be an easy one, but Rau Le Creuset plans to shadow the _Archangel_ until he gets the right time to attack. Can Kira and the others contact Mithril to get reinforcements before they can be safely extracted? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 10: Disembark

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, Lagrange 4, Space

* * *

><p>Murrue had just ended communication with the <em>Montgomery<em> as the _Archangel_ was already with the OMNI/Atlantic Federation advance force en route to the moon. She had been told by Sai that Flay was with Mir taking that needed shower of hers before she would meet with her father.

"I see." Murrue said after being informed. "At least one chapter can be closed."

"The other question is if Orb forces will come to get the refugees." Natarle told Murrue. "Besides, I don't think Orb has much space forces near the moon and everything, considering their neutral position."

"That is the question I'm thinking about..." Murrue replied. "All I know about the Orb Defense Forces is that most of their mobile suit forces are either purchased from mobile suit development companies or are purchased from power bloc countries, the PLANT and the Republic of Zeon." She frowned.

"It's not like we're going to know if shuttles will be provided for the refugees until later."

"You're right. In the meantime, let's start worrying about making it out alive with the refugees."

"Understood."

Murrue sighed and leaned on her command chair.

* * *

><p>Briefing Room, MRS-70 <em>Ptolemaios<em>, Lagrange 4, Space

* * *

><p>The <em>Ptolemaios<em> continued to follow the _Archangel_ from a safe distance without being detected. Things are going well for the ship, considering that they're using the asteroid and debris to hide themselves.

"Listen up, everyone." Sumeragi told the Gundam pilots after they got in the briefing room. "Within hours, the _Archangel_ will be with the OMNI's 8th Orbital Fleet. This fleet will be accompanied by Titans ships, which includes their flagship..."

Sumeragi showed them a map of space with the positions of the _Archangel_, the 8th Orbital Fleet and the Titans fleet in terms of their position near Earth.

"The _Alexandria_." Tieria calmly added, crossing his arms. "I'm not liking where this is going at all."

"I'll have to agree." Lockon agreed with Tieria. "If and when we extract Kira and the other refugees out of harm's way, there's a chance that the Titans will decide to get a bead on us before they can make it out alive."

"Which is why this plan of mine calls for swift extraction." Sumeragi told Lockon and Tieria. "Especially with ZAFT forces under Rau Le Creuset wanting to get another chance to attack the _Archangel_. I've already informed Colonel Bright about this and he agrees with me."

"In the past, Mithril would have had an easier time if we disguised ourselves as OMNI." Allelujah raised his concerns. "But with the atrocities they committed in the OYBW..."

"Will we expect reinforcements?" Setsuna asked Sumeragi.

Sumeragi nodded.

"The other part of the plan will involve some of our comrades disguising themselves as OMNI soldiers..." The Eurasian explained before she continued. "At least until they can get Kira and the others out safely, including Wang Liu Mei. The _Argama _will be involved to attack ZAFT forces trying to make a hit towards the _Archangel_. We'll be joining in to protect the rear from the Titans just in case they change their minds and decide to attack us while we extract them. The Titans themselves should be another problem for later."

"I guess that sounds like a plan..." Lockon chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

"When do we move?" Tieria asked Sumeragi.

"Anytime now..."

* * *

><p>Enlisted Quarters Section, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, Lagrange 4, Space

* * *

><p>Kira, Sai, Kuzzey, Mark, Wang and Hong met up once again in an empty room in the enlisted quarters, making the four Mithril SRT agents feel like it's a running gag.<p>

"I feel it's a damn running gag for all I know." Kuzzey sighed after he and his comrades got together with Wang and Hong. "We're meeting here once again. Can't wait for this to spread like wildfire once we get back to base."

The Chinese socialite couldn't help, but giggle at Kuzzey's frustrations.

"So it seems we'll be linking up with another OMNI fleet." Kira told everyone inside the room. "If my combat gut's telling me right, it's the 8th Orbital Fleet. Alongside some Titans ships."

"This'll make extraction for all of us quite hard to do." Mark commented, sighing hard. "I just feel frustrated that I can't do anything."

"You're not the only one here." Sai told his SRT colleague. "I have a feeling that two ships will be needed to cover us."

"At least some of our colleagues should disguise themselves as OMNI personnel right?" Kuzzey asked Sai.

"Or they could just disguise themselves as a Titans ship." Hong told Kuzzey. The Chinese man told him. "But I doubt that it can work, considering the Titans' space headquarters was already relocated from Side 7."

"Dammit..." Kira gritted his teeth, not wanting to sit in his chair any longer. "The only way we can get out is for the some of the others to cover us and Ms. Sumeragi before the _Ptolemaios_ gets attacked by either the Titans or ZAFT."

"I've received a message from the _Ptolemaios_ an hour ago or so." Wang told the SRT agents. "They said to get ready once the _Archangel _meets up with the 8th Orbital Fleet."

"That's probably the only time when the guys can sneak in disguised as OMNI personnel." Kuzzey suggested.

"That would be the best way." Mark told Kuzzey. "Assuming they won't get caught."

"For now, we better get ready." Hong told the SRT agents. "We're going to be in for a long ride."

* * *

><p>Briefing Room, <em>Argama<em>, en route to the Moon, Lagrange 4, Space

* * *

><p>Bright greeted all the pilots who got in the <em>Argam<em>_a_'s briefing room, including Kamille.

"I'm glad everyone's inside." Bright said before he started the briefing. "Just to put all of you in the same picture, we'll be responsible for ensuring the safety of our fellow Mithril agents and the refugees out of the _Archangel_."

"I have a question." Kamille raised his hand up, which was acknowledged by Bright. "What about the others going in to get the refugees..."

"Ah..." Bright nodded, understanding what Kamille wanted to say at the end despite the fact that he didn't finish it. "Unfortunately, the plan that called for the use of Orb soldiers won't work since the top brass, intelligence included, are worried of the suspicion problem that the plan may have. Instead, they'll go in disguised as OMNI soldiers." When the British man heard some groans, he further explained. "At least until they can get the shuttles to the _Archangel_ before withdrawing."

"I guess that makes sense." One of the Mithril pilots said.

"I see." Said another.

"When do we mobilize, Colonel Bright?" The familiar-looking blonde Mithril pilot with shades asked Bright, who had a red sleeveless jacket worn over his SRT BDU.

"Anytime now, Captain Quattro." Bright told the shades-wearing man. "As soon as we're going to approach the 8th Orbital Fleet, which is where the _Archangel_ will rendezvous with eventually in a few hours."

"You mean that we'll meet up with any Titans ships?" Apolly Bay, a Mithril SRT pilot with the rank of 1st Lieutenant, asked Bright after Quattro had his question answered.

"We will, Lieutenant Apolly." Bright told Apolly. "Intelligence has also confirmed that ZAFT forces will try another round to finish off the _A__rchangel_, even before they could get the refugees out towards Orban territory."

"That's terrible." Emma remarked after hearing what Bright said.

"Indeed it is." Bright agreed with Emma. "Which is why we'll be working together with the _Ptol__emaios _in this operation, since they've been shadowing the _Archangel_ for quite some time now."

"At least we'll have some backup." Roberto, another Mithril SRT pilot with the same rank as Apolly and Emma, grinned. "Can't wait to see their Gundams in action with us."

"Our equipment is shielded from their GN particles, right?" Kamille asked Bright, concern shown all over his face.

Bright nodded. "Don't worry. All mobile suits and armor, warships and vehicles included, in Mithril service have anti-jamming equipment that blocks GN particles. That also includes Minovsky and N-Jammer particles as well."

"Excuse me, Lieutenant Colonel Noa!"

Bright looked at the sliding door to his left, which opened up to reveal a blonde man with an oval-shaped face and pointy-like nose.

"Ah, Corporal Samarn."

Corporal First Class Samarn was in charge of the _Argama_'s comm systems, while having the secondary position manning the navigation, working alongside Corporal Caesar.

"Here." Samarn handed Bright a printed note.

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, near Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

><p>"Okay." Arnold spoke to Murrue. "I'm getting visual glimpses of the 8th Orbital Fleet." The Asian-looking man stopped before he continued. "Alongside some Titans ships..."<p>

Murrue and the bridge crew could see blinking lights from various Agamemnon, Drake, Nelson, Magellan-Kai and Salamis-Kai class ships, indicating the presence of most of the 8th Fleet.

"The _Alexandria_ is among the ships in the Titans fleet with the fleet, captain." Romero told Murrue after confirming the ship's IFF frequency.

"Thanks for the update." Murrue thanked Romero for the update. _And of all the people I sho__uld meet in my OMNI career._

"We're getting a transmission from the _Menelaos_, captain."

"All right. Put it on screen."

**"I'm glad to see everyone's up and about." **Murrue and the bridge crew were greeted by the face of Rear Admiral Lewis Halberton from the bridge of the _Menelaos_.

Romero gave the thumbs up to Murrue and told her that the connection to the ship is now clear.

**"Same here, Admiral." **Murrue stood up from the command chair and saluted the Rear Admiral. Everyone else did the same, including Tolle, Sai, Kuzzey and Mir.

Halberton saluted back before he told the _Archangel_ bridge crew. **"I'll be heading to the _Archangel_ for an inspection to see ****how the ship's going with Secretary Allster and some Titans officers for protection. I'll also see if I talk to the Orban refugees for a few minutes before I'll get shuttles ready for transport to the Orb Union."**

**"That's very much appreciated, Admiral."  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Corridor, near Infirmary OMNIS <em>Archangel<em>, near Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

><p>Mark was in one of the <em>Archangel<em>'s corridors to visit Kira, who went to check with the doctor before he and the other Mithril agents/observers would join up with the rest of the refugee body and evacuate back to Earth.

"Yo." Mark greeted Kira, who had just left the infirmary. "Everything okay?"

"Doc checked me out and said injuries aren't a problem now."

"Sounds great."

"Are we linking up?"

"Should be. I heard that we could be meeting with the Rear Admiral... alongside some unpleasant people."

"Yeah, I get that feeling."

Hong came running down the corridor, meeting the two of them.

"You guys..." Hong spoke to Kira and Mark. "Looks like things are moving a bit faster than expected."

"The Rear Admiral's here?" Kira asked.

The Chinese man nodded.

"I better go. I'm technically part of the _Archangel_'s crew for the meantime."

"See ya later then, Kira."

Mark saw Kira off before he faced Hong.

"What then?"

"My mistress is making preparations to move out as well with the rest of the refugees."

"Let's go."

Mark and Hong walked down the corridor, heading back to see Wang.

* * *

><p>Mobile Weapons Hangar, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>near Lagrange 1, Space_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kira had just met with Sai and Kuzzey after he got in the hangar, the former telling him that they about to greet some officers from the <em>Menelaos<em> in an Enterprise-class shuttle or two from the _Menelaos _after it arrived inside the _Archangel_'s hangars.

"What about the Titans?" Kira asked as he walked towards the formation of OMNI personnel lining up to greet the Rear Admiral.

"Word is that they'll in the other shuttle that arrived recently, but we don't know who's who in the group." Kuzzey told Kira, ensuring his OMNI uniform is fixed up.

The trio already formed up with the others to line up when the plane steps were positioned below the shuttle doors. A few minutes later, they opened up to reveal Rear Admiral Lewis Halberton and a Caucasian man in his 50s with a bald head, which was cleverly hidden by his peaked cap. They noted that the man sported a toothbrush mustache. It was obvious that the officer accompanying Halberton was his XO.

"Looks like all the officers are looking good, especially the L.T. and the Ensign." Sai whispered to Kira since the two were standing at attention next to each other.

"Yeah." Kira whispered back. He glanced to his right, given that he, Sai and Kuzzey were standing at attention near the end of the line with Mir and Tolle. _So L__t. La Flaga had the time to look good. Not that I blamed him. _

The brown-haired teenager noted that Admiral Halberton was talking to Murrue, followed by Natarle and Mu.

_So is this the last time we see each other?_

After Admiral Halberton disembarked from his shuttle, a couple of Titans soldiers stepped down the plane steps. Kira, Sai and Kuzzey deduced that they were MPs, having the MP armband and ballistic helmet visible while having Colt M62A2 assault carbines slinged behind on their shoulders. Their all-black uniforms were clearly visible to everyone in the hangar.

"Titans..." Kuzzey murmured, gritting his teeth.

"Yeah." Sai watched the Titans MPs taking their positions at the bottom of the plane steps. The next person to come out was a man in his 40s with blonde hair with a tootbrush mustache. The man had a black and red Titans uniform with black toe cap toe Oxford shoes, indicating that he was not a frontline officer.

"Look..." Kira whispered to Sai and Kuzzey. "It's him."

Sai nodded before he whispered. "It's Jamaican Daninghan."

"I don't like the look on his face already."

A few minutes after Admiral Halberton spoke to Murrue and the officers responsible for the _Archangel_ alongside the other personnel available to greet the Admiral, the man went to see Kira and the others who had helped ensure the _Archangel_'s operational status.

"I personally can't believe it when I was told that kids like you had helped Lieutenant Ramius escape from Heliopolis to the moon." Halberton began, personally thanking the Heliopolis students. "For that, I thank you."

Halberton took his time to shake hands with Kira, Sai, Kuzzey, Tolle and Mir before Halberton told them more good news. "We've asked the Orban government to help check in with any survivors. Let me say that your relatives are safe."

"Thank goodness." Tolle gave high fives to Sai and Kuzzey.

"Nice news, huh Mir?" Kira smiled when he asked Mir.

Mir nodded, about to cry when Kira comforted her by giving her a hug.

"Thanks, Kira." Mir whispered when she hugged Kira back.

"For now," Halberton told the Heliopolis students before informing Murrue that everyone can fall out. "we'll do everything we back to ensure your safe return back to Orb."

"Thank you, Admiral." Kira told Halberton.

"Not a problem, young man." Halberton replied before he faced Jamaican. "I'll be in a meeting with the surviving officers in a few minutes..."

Jamaican nodded and sighed, like he was bored. "Sure, sure. I'll go do a visual inspection of the _Archangel _and make sure the ship's alright. Meanwhile, I'll let the _Alexandria _be in charge of conducting perimeter security until you guys can get shuttles ready for the refugees to use before and after they can get back to Orb."

Halberton's XO whispered some words to Admiral Halberton, who nodded in return. The Admiral told the students. "All right, Captain Hoffman. You guys can head back to what you're doing. I've been informed that a shuttle or two will be made ready for the refugees to use prior to returning back to Orban territory."

"How long is that, Admiral?" Tolle asked Admiral Halberton.

"Give or take at least an hour."

"Thanks a lot, sir." Mir thanked the Admiral before she and the others left the hangar.

"Anything I need to know?" Halberton asked Hoffman as they went to the direction of the commander's office.

"There is a Chinese socialite named Wang Liu Mei." Hoffman replied. "She's not a concern, but she seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Ah. I heard of her. She's the current head of the Wang family in China when her family declared her older brother couldn't be the next family head. Such a shame."

"Indeed sir. One moret thing, there's also an Orb Metropolitan Auxiliary police officer on board. Although he's armed, he's only using his issued weapons to protect the refugees until they can get back to Orb."

"Interesting fellow. Perhaps I can see him later on."

"If there is enough time, Rear Admiral."

* * *

><p>Cafeteria, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>near Lagrange 1, Space_  
><em>

* * *

><p>The cafeteria looked a bit empty as Hong led Mark to see the Chinese socialite.<p>

"I see that you're armed." Wang remarked, seeing his Morgenroete SMC-1 slinged behind his back.

"And I see that you're still good in being a snarker as always." Mark glared at Wang, who simply smirked at him.

"Mistress." Hong spoke to Wang, standing next to him since she was seated down at a table bench. "A Titans officer has boarded the ship to conduct security while the Admiral is here to speak to the surviving officers."

"Ah..." Wang nodded. "It seems that they most likely will speak of the fate of the Gundam Kira took from Heliopolis."

"I don't know about you." Mark sighed. "But I can't wait to get off this ship once the Admiral gives the word."

"My, aren't you excited for a fight?"

"Mistress, what about the Titans soldiers?" Hong asked Wang for advise.

The socialite shook her head and replied. "Leave them alone. It's not like they knew who I really am."

"Understood."

* * *

><p>Corridor, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>near Lagrange 1, Space_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Murrue and Natarle found themselves in one of the <em>Archangel<em>'s many corridors after the two had left the bridge, putting the crew in charge of the ship's operation until they can get back.

"I need to ask about the Strike, captain." Natarle spoke to Murrue. "Do you have any plans for it?"

"What plans?" Murrue asked the ensign. "What are you getting at?"

"Everyone knows it. We were only able to make it this far because of the mobile suit's incredible capabilities and because he's the only piloting it."

Murrue couldn't help, but feel upset about this. _Kira?_

"Are you letting him go too?"

For that, she didn't answer him. Instead, the brown-haired woman opted to float down the corridors thanks to zero gravity.

"Captain!"

Murrue sighed when Natarle shouted so that the former can give a reply.

_And here I thought that she didn't want Kira to pilot the Strike in the first place._

"I understand what you're trying to say, Natarle." Murrue replied, being weary of Natarle's suggestion. "Believe me. However, Kira Yamato is not an OMNI soldier."

"I know." Natarle said, knowing Kira's "current" situation. "But his abilities are invaluable to us. We cannot afford to lose them."

"Regardless of what potential he might bring to the military, we cannot force him to volunteer." Murrue sternly told Natarle, shooting her suggestions down.

With that, Murrue further moved down the corridor by floating with the aid of zero gravity.

She wanted to thank Kira for helping the ship and the refugees survive after all.

* * *

><p>Mobile Weapons Hangar, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>near Lagrange 1, Space_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Murrue was hearing familiar voices as she was about to enter the hangar. They consisted of Kira, Mu and Murdoch talking about how the Strike would be handled since Kira does need to depart eventually and evacuate back to Orban terrestrial territory for his safety.<p>

The woman heard about the concerns of the Strike's OS and if the ship can find another pilot who can manage to use the OS Kira worked on, which worked since he was of a Coordinator background.

"Well then, let's hope that we can find someone who can pilot the Strike effectively."

Kira turned around to see her, with half of his body inside the Moebius Zero cockpit since he had agreed to help Mu conduct an overhaul on the mobile armor.

"Oh, captain." Kira greeted Murrue.

"What this? To what do we owe the honor?" Mu asked Murrue.

Murrue floated next to the Moebius Zero before she answered. "Nothing much. The Admiral's doing an inspection of the ship and talking to some of the refugees, so I just want to talk to Kira for a few minutes before I'll be summoned to see him."

"Huh?" Kira was a bit surprised since he rarely met officers who would get the chance to talk to their subordinates.

"Oh don't give me that suspicious look. Although I can't say I blame you."

Mu chuckled at the exchange between the two. "Go on, Kira. I'll give you and the captain enough time to be alone."

"Great." Kira mumbled.

"Come with me, Kira." Murrue told Kira as they went towards the direction of the unmanned Strike in order to get some privacy time.

* * *

><p>Commander's Office, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>near Lagrange 1, Space_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Rear Admiral Halberton and his XO got inside the commander's office, a bit tired but delighted to see that the <em>Archangel<em> is looking okay.

"It's good to see the _Archangel_ is looking fine in shape despite everything ZAFT has thrown against them." The XO commented as the Admiral sat down behind the commander's desk.

"Indeed." Halberton nodded. "Plus there the fact that the Strike's pilot is a Coordinator from Orb. Quite troubling considering the Atlantic Federation doesn't have an OS capable of allowing anyone else to pilot it."

"The only way we can solve this is to get someone who can pilot it like a Coordinator."

"Oh god. Don't tell me about those rumors on those... What are they called? Combat Coordinators?"

The XO didn't answer.

"Sometimes I just wonder if the Titans are partly responsible for influencing Alaska to their sick ways..."

* * *

><p>Bridge, ZMS <em>Vesalius<em>, approaching Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

><p>Ades had just finished chatting with the bridge crew when he came back to speak with Le Creuset, who was checking with a ZAFT Green on the updates on the digital tactical map table.<p>

"Commander Le Creuset." Ades greeted the masked, blonde ZAFT White officer.

"Anything?" Le Creuset asked Ades.

"We've received transmissions from the _Gamow_ and the _Ziegler _a few minutes ago." Ades told Le Creuset. "They should join up with us soon."

"The enemy hasn't noticed us yet, right?"

"Not yet. It seemed they're trying to adjusting their positions to be able to descend to Alaska. Looks like my initial thoughts about the moon wasn't right after all."

"Don't beat yourself over that. But I say that it's time that we finish them while they're still in our backyard." Le Creuset grinned at Ades. "What say you, Ades?"

Ades felt a bit nervous from the grin, but kept his cool. "Well, the _Ziegler _has six GINNs ready and the _Gamow _has the Buster and the Duel ready to go since repairs are halfway done with the Blitz." He then continued. "We have five GINNs ready to go and the Aegis can be deployed at any time."

Le Creuset nodded, hearing Ades' reply. "The infamous Halberton. It's about time that he took his final curtain call."

* * *

><p>Mobile Weapons Hangar, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>somewhere in Lagrange 1, Space__  
><em>_

* * *

><p>"I didn't have free time to talk to you ever since we escaped Artemis."<p>

Murrue told Kira as they looked at the deactivated Strike.

"Oh..." Kira was at a loss to say.

"I know I've put a lot of things onto your shoulders." Murrue faced Kira, standing directly in front of him. "Well, I just want to thank you properly this time."

"Um.. Ah..." The brown-haired teenager felt a bit embarrassed by the woman thanking her, considering that she drew her sidearm at his face moments ago, which felt like yesterday. "It's okay..."

"I'm truly grateful for what you done ever since we escaped from Heliopolis." Murrue smiled, placing a hand over her chest for emphasis. "Some of the others may not have the strength to say it in front of you, but I'll be one of those who can say it with dignity." Murrue came close to place her hand gently over Kira's right shoulder.

"Uhh..." Kira had to fight off a blush coming to his cheeks. "N-no problem. I guess."

"I imagine that things will be hectic when you get back to Orb?" Murrue asked the Coordinator, curious about what will happen to him next.

"I think so." Kira replied. "I mean, the college is destroyed. But since me, Sai and Kuzzey are done with Orban National Service a bit earlier..."

"So you're joining the Orb military?" Murrue asked, remembering that Kira didn't want to fight initially by piloting the Strike.

"I don't know." Kira shrugged. "I could join civil defense or with the police. But the military's not a bad option."

"You have an idea on what to do next?"

"Probably special forces could be an option aside from the Guards." Kira had a grin on his face.

"You in the special forces?" For some reason, Murrue couldn't exactly picture Kira going through enemy lines with a combat knife and a silenced pistol picking off enemy soldiers.

"But for now, I may need some time off due to what happened with Heliopolis. I might have to see some of my relatives. Same goes for the others."

"There you are!"

Mu shouted as he floated towards Murrue. "Just got a call from the bridge! We're needed to see Admiral Halberton ASAP!"

Murrue nodded before she faced Kira. "I'm sorry, Kira. But I need to go."

"Uh, sure." Kira replied. "Good luck with the Admiral."

"Thanks, Kira. Maybe I'll see if I can talk to you before you leave." The brown-haired woman smiled before she touched Kira's right shoulder again, lightly squeezing it. "You be careful, okay?"

"I will." Kira watched Mu and Murrue leave the hangar, floating with zero gravity since the two officers are needed by Admiral Halberton.

* * *

><p>Corridor, near Commander's Office, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>somewhere in Lagrange 1, Space_  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I'm glad to see you, daddy."<p>

"And I'm glad to see you too, Flay."

Flay and George spent a few seconds hugging each other, with the former almost crying in tear considering what she had went through after the destruction of Heliopolis. Sai was there to provide Flay some emotional support. She was silently grateful to him.

"Dad's sorry that you had to go through all of this." George told his daughter after he told Sai to tell him the details of what he and Flay had went through after escaping Heliopolis. Thankfully, Sai was able to omit details that consisted of him, Kira, Kuzzey and Mark rampaging around Artemis, killing some European Federation OMNI soldiers with the base's commanding officer assassinated. He also didn't tell how there was collateral damage with ordinary EF soldiers and staff killed when the asteroid base blew up thanks to planted explosives alongside their EF OMNI counterparts.

_Yup. Good thing I didn't tell George about the rampage we went through was taken literally from a black ops novel._

"So Sai, is is true that the mobile suit was piloted by a Coordinator?" George asked Sai calmly after he released Flay from his embrace.

"Uh... Yes." Sai answered quickly. "He's Kira Yamato and he's a good friend of mine. We go way back."

"Ah. So I see." George nodded, hearing Sai's reply. "Then I personally must thank this young man before you and the others are scheduled to leave the ship."

"I'm sure Kira would appreciate it. But I don't know where he is. Last I saw him is from the hangar."

As George continued to talk to Sai, Mu and Murrue entered the commander's office wearing peaked caps. This also included Mu having his sleeves rolled down to look presentable before a high-ranking officer.

* * *

><p>Commander's Office, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>somewhere in Lagrange 1, Space_  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you two made it."<p>

Admiral Halberton greeted Mu and Murrue as they saluted together with Natarle, who had her peaked cap on already, towards the Admiral and Captain Hoffman.

"Now that we're all present," Admiral Halberton began after he ended his salute. "we can talk about certain issues that needs to be in our attention right away." The mustached man then sat down in the chair, putting his arms on the commander's desk.

The admiral cleared his throat before he started to talk. "For instance, I'm concerned about how ZAFT was insistent in taking out Heliopolis with heavy weaponry just to secure the Strike. Despite that, I can see that the Strike and the _Archangel_ is a success."

Hoffman added in more details. "Indeed. Alaska is quite upset about the events in Heliopolis, followed by the destruction of Artemis, despite the recovery of the _Archangel_ and the Strike. In fact," Hoffman faced his superior. "I don't think JOSH-A shares your views, Rear Admiral."

Natarle and Mu were alarmed by Hoffman's comments.

Halberton just felt upset when he heard his XO. "Bah. What do those people know about space warfare?" He faced Murrue. "Lieutenant Ramius has understood my intentions all along. There's nothing in this matter that can be considered a problem."

"Admiral..." Murrue murmured.

"On to the next point for now." Hoffman told the trio standing in front of Halberton. "Do we just agree to turn a blind on the Coordinator civilian named Kira Yamato once he evacuates from the _Archangel_?"

"Sir." Murrue tried to reason with Hofman and Halberton. "The only reason why Kira went to board the Strike is because he had friends among the Heliopolis refugees. Not to mention that he wants to make sure that no harm comes to them."

Natarle glared at Murrue while she continued to voice her position.

"We wouldn't have made it this far if it was not for the youngster. And even though there with unavoidable events beyond his control, Kira suffered greatly from fighting his fellow Coordinators."

_Is she trying to do something?_

Mu saw the glare Natarle and was a bit puzzled and troubled at the same time.

"He's a sincere, kind boy. And I believe we should respond to what he's done with our trust."

Hoffman wanted to agree with Murrue, but he had doubts. "I understand, Lieutenant Ramius. But if we let him go now..."

This was the cue Natarle needed to make her point. Mu and Murrue stared at Natarle as she stepped forward to the desk.

"Do you wish to say something that can help remedy the situation, Ensign Badgiruel?"

* * *

><p>Briefing Room, <em>Argama<em>, somewhere in Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

><p>Bright entered the briefing room again after being absent for a few minutes. There had been some murmurs on what had happened after Bright was called out of the briefing room.<p>

"My apologies, ladies and gentlemen." Bright told the pilots and support personnel in attendance. "I've received word from intelligence that two of our ships had infiltrated the 8th Orbital Fleet disguised as one of their own. That includes a shuttle launched for our fellow Mithril agents as well."

"Are we still on schedule then?" Kamille asked Bright.

Bright nodded. "We are Kamille. We'll all be on immediate standby after we get word that the shuttle carrying our agents has left the _Archangel_ and is approaching the Earth." He continued. "As I was saying, we'll be the main force in charge of protecting the shuttles in case ZAFT does show up. We don't have to worry about Axis yet. But be on your guard against them."

"As long as the _Ptolemaios _has our backs, I'm fine with this game plan for now." Roberto chuckled after hearing the update from Bright.

"Sounds like an idea, Colonel." Apolly nodded when he heard the news from Bright.

"This ends today's briefing, so be ready for deployment." Bright told everyone in the briefing room, ending the briefing as Mithril personnel began filing out.

* * *

><p>Commander's Office, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>somewhere in Lagrange 1, Space_  
><em>

* * *

><p>"If I may speak, Admiral Haberton." Natarle stepped forward after speaking up. "I do agree with Captain Hoffman."<p>

Admiral Halberton raised an eyebrow, waiting to hear Natarle's reason why she backs his XO.

"His abilities are enough to open anyone's eyes." Natarle began to explain herself. "And since he knows a lot about the G Project, I'd think twice before allowing him to disembark."

Halberton began to frown. "But ZAFT has four G Project mobile suits. I don't think it's going to be a hidden secret anymore since it can be leaked to the news at any time."

"H-however..." Natarle tried to insist. "his strengths are invaluable! I believe it would be in our best interest if Kira joined up with OMNI."

"Oh?" Hoffman was greatly alarmed by Natarle's insistence.

"But according to what Lieutenant Ramius has told me..." Halberton told Natarle his reply. "he has no intention of joining the military."

Natarle added more details to put up for her defense. "Kira's parents are Naturals, currently living on Earth since the collapse of Heliopolis."

The black-haired woman then added. "If the military took them under its protection..."

This didn't bode well with the Admiral, who didn't like Natarle's euphemism when she mentioned "protection" for Kira's family.

"What you're saying is nonsense!" Admiral Halberton slammed his clenched fist on the desk, earning Natarle his anger. "If you keep that up, you'll be worse than those Titans who conducted some of the worst atrocities ever since the end of the One Year Bloody War! Do you understand me, ensign?"

"M-my apologies, Admiral!" Natarle shouted before she stepped back, knowing that her suggestion was shot down by the admiral himself.

Hoffman was taken aback at his anger towards Natarle's suggestion to keep Kira from leaving, considering that a majority of the officers in OMNI had no problems with the Titans as long as they can keep renegade Zeon forces in check while preventing another ZAFT attack towards Earth or pro-Earth space colonies and cities.

"Forget it." Admiral Halberton stood up from the chair before he spoke up. "What happened in the past is not important. The problem is what do we do from here."

Murrue looked at the admiral, wondering what he was trying to get at.

"We need to have the _Archangel _descend to JOSH-A right away." Admiral Halberton informed Mu, Murrue and Natarle. "That is for certain."

"The advance force has some personnel who we'll allocate until we can get the _Archangel_ to JOSH-A. They should be getting here soon while the Titans provide security for the shuttles bringing the refugees back to Orb." Hoffman told the trio what was going to happen next.

"However," Halberton continued. "with the destruction of Heliopolis, it's more important that we secure the ship and the last G mobile suit with all the combat data you can acquire back to Alaska."

"But Admiral..." Murrue tried to reason with him. But it's clear that Halberton will not have any of that.

"We must get the G Project back on track. ZAFT will no doubt continue to send in new machines to the battlefield." Halberton sighed, cutting his subordinate off. "However, to those fools who keep spending on useless things for concessions, the number of soldiers lost on the battlefield is only a figure on the paper!"

* * *

><p>Corridor, outside Commander's Office, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>somewhere in Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

><p>Mark leaned on the wall in a corridor near the commander's office while Kuzzey listened in on the conversation in the office, placing his left ear on the sliding door. It was a good thing that Halberton had locked the door to keep anyone from interrupting.<p>

"Heh." Kuzzey smirked. "If they only knew..."

"What's up?" Mark asked as Kuzzey stepped a few feet back from the door before walking down the corridor.

"Nothing much." Kuzzey told Mark. "Couldn't get much info since the door's in the way, except I though I heard about Kira being forced in OMNI service."

Mark shook his head. "And here I thought the ensign didn't want Kira to pilot the Strike in the first place."

"Well it seemed she suggested putting Kira's family until their protection." Kuzzey told Mark when he snickered. "Oh boy. Such funny euphemism. If she knew what happened to our families."

"I'd like to see what Kira's reaction is." Mark sighed.

"For now, I better get back with the others." Kuzzey told Mark. "Since we're going to leave soon, we may be given discharge papers just as a farce to show that we civilians aren't forced to join with OMNI."

"Never heard of OMNI doing that." Mark said, being in thought. "But I'm not surprised if they'll really consider doing it."

"Better split up for now."

"Right."

Kuzzey and Mark temporarily parted ways to prepare for their evacuation out of the _Archangel_.

* * *

><p>Mobile Weapons Hangar, <em>Argama<em>, somewhere in Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

><p>Kamille was being assisted in getting his Gundam Mark II ready. A few minutes ago, he and the other active pilots were told by Bright that the <em>Archangel<em> is preparing to get the refugees back towards Orb and that the Atlantic Federation ships have withdrawn since the Titans are taking over security for the prototype warship.

**"You all set, Kamille?" **Astonaige Medoz, chief maintenance officer with the rank of Master Sergeant, asked Kamille as the mechanic helped Kamille get in the Gundam Mark II's cockpit while the hangar was under zero gravity.

**"I'm ready. Thanks." **Kamille replied as he got into the Gundam Mark II's cockpit, sitting down before Astonaige lowered the cockpit hatch, sealing the cockpit area off from the outside world.

**"Kamille..." **Kamille heard a transmission coming through his mobile suit's comms.

**"Yes, Roberto?"**

**"You still remember the game plan, right?"**

Kamille went over the plan Roberto mentioned. Quattro would lead Apolly and Roberto to take down any ZAFT mobile suits coming to intercept the shuttles since it was possible that they could be perceived as evacuating OMNI personnel and not refugees. He and Emma would be their rear guard, being assisted by the Gundams from the _Ptolemaios_ until the shuttles can get to Orb territory and at the same time, see if they can force ZAFT to withdraw. They are also assigned to attack Titans mobile suits in case they would be attacked.

**"I still got it. It's not a problem."**

**"All right. See you out there, Kamille."  
><strong>

**"Same here, Roberto. Thanks."  
><strong>

The Green Noa I native inhaled and exhaled, trying to relax before the upcoming operation.

_You can do this, Kamille. It's not like you didn't know how to handle a mobile suit before._

* * *

><p>Mobile Weapons Hangar, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>somewhere in Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

><p>Mark was in the hangar, helping Titans MPs provide security for the shuttles as the Heliopolis refugees were beginning to board the first one with the other one in standby. The Mithril undercover agent had to surrender the MMI-made submachine gun to the Titans since he had no choice, given that they have greater authority than him. He was lucky that he didn't have to hand in his personal OMPF-issued weapons.<p>

_Oh well. Not like I had a need for it anyway. There are other small arms worth using._

Mark then took sight of Mir, Kuzzey, Sai and Tolle, already wearing the same civilian clothes they had back in Heliopolis.

"Yo." Mark greeted the four. "Where... is Kira?"

"Talking to Mr. Allster." Tolle replied. "But check this out." He showed him his official discharge papers.

"OMNI discharge papers?" Mark was a bit "surprised" to see on in Tolle's hands. "What's the story?"

"Ensign Badgiruel and Captain Hoffman insisted that we take these." Mir explained to Mark. "The captain mentioned that the UN doesn't allow civilians to actively fight alongside OMNI forces, so we're treated as volunteer soldiers under the 8th Orbital Fleet."

"Indeed." Sai said. "Well, the only problem I have is that it'll be a headache with Orb National Service since Kuzzey, Kira and I finished ours recently."

Tolle smirked. "Heh, heh. You guys are in trouble."

Mir responded by smacking Tolle on the upside aka at the back of his head.

In turn, this made Sai and Kuzzey snicker at Tolle.

"Kids." Mark sighed. "I just hope Kira can make it before the shuttles launch out of here."

* * *

><p>Corridor, near Mobile Weapons Hangar, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>somewhere in Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

><p>Kira was about to get to the hangar when he heard the voice of Flay from behind, calling for his attention.<p>

"Kira!"

Kira turned around to see Flay was coming, floating down the corridor with her father.

"Oh, Flay..." Kira greeted the red head.

"My father wants to talk to you before we get back to Earth." Flay told Kira before she introduced him to her father.

"I'm George Allster, Flay's father." George began to shake hands with Kira.

"Oh, I kinda heard about you." Kira said after hearing his name, shaking hands with the man. "Aren't you the recently appointed Secretary of State in the Atlantic Federation?"

George couldn't help but chuckle at Kira's question after he finished shaking hands with Kira. "Well at least this young man's keeping himself updated on what's happening in AF politics. You could learn a thing or two from him, Flay."

"Papa..." Flay fumed in anger.

George chuckled at Flay, patting her head. "Now, now. No need to get upset, Flay."

"Is there something you need to ask of, Mr. Allster?" Kira asked the AF politician. "Because frankly, I need to get to an Orban shuttle for immediate evacuation."

Flay huffed at her father.

"Oh yes..." George nodded. "I just want to say my thanks for making sure my Flay is protected."

"N-not at all, sir." Kira replied, feeling a bit flabbergasted since he was talking to an actual politician. "I-I'm glad to do everything I can to make sure she's safe with the other refugees. After all, I wanted to do some good once in my lifetime"

"Well that's good to hear, young man." George said before he faced Flay. "I guess you need to be on your way now, Flay."

"Yes, dad." Flay gave her dad a good hug. "I'll heading back to Orb with the others."

"If you'll excuse me, Flay. I need to speak with the rear admiral."

* * *

><p>Murrue was on her way back to the bridge when she remembered that she needed to see Kira one more time. So, Murrue floated down the corridor that led to the hangar. On her way there, she caught a glimpse of George leaving and Flay heading inside the hangar by herself.<p>

"Kira!" Murrue called out to the teenager.

"Oh, it's you." Kira greeted Murrue when she floated down the corridor before the woman landed down next to him.

"Are you leaving?" Murrue asked him.

"Yeah." Kira nodded. "Had to change from the OMNI uniform to my civilian clothes."

"I see." Murrue replied. "Well I guess it's goodbye for now. Hopefully, we can meet again under better circumstances."

"We can only hope." Kira smiled as he shook hands with Murrue.

"By the way," This earned a raised eyebrow from Kira. "have you experienced some strange dreams recently?"

"I guess so." Kira answered, a bit confused. "Is there something wrong?"

Murrue shook her head. "Just had a gut feeling that we've met before, but I can't seem to remember where."

"Oh." Kira said after hearing Murrue's answer. "I have the feeling that there is a link, but we just need to work things out on how that's connected to us..."

"Kira!"

Kira turned around to see that Sai was calling for him.

"Sorry, I need to go." Kira apologized as he prepared to depart.

"Of course." Murrue told the teenager. "Perhaps we can work that out in the future, yes?"

Kira stopped for a while before he had a blush on his cheeks. "I guess." He then told her. "Well, I'll see you then."

"Goodbye, Kira." Murrue waved goodbye to Kira, watching him enter the hangar alongside Sai.

* * *

><p>Mobile Weapons Hangar, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>somewhere in Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

><p>"Kira, there you are." Kuzzey ran over to Kira after Sai shouted to the group that Kira was with him. "Got your discharge papers."<p>

"Thanks, Kuzzey." Kira replied to Kuzzey before he asked. "So what's happening?"

"We're waiting for you." Mark told Kira. "The first shuttle's empty and we told Flay, Mir and Tolle to go ahead. Ms. Wang, on the other hand, and her bodyguard alongside a few of the other refugees are boarding up on the other shuttle nearby."

"Oy!" A Titans MP called out to the group. "Are you guys boarding or not?"

"We're coming!" Sai shouted to the MP. "Come on, let's go."

"Right!" Kira, Kuzzey and Mark said in unison as they ran to the other shuttle for immediate boarding. Once they were at the plane steps, Mark showed his warrant card to the Titans MP in order to prove that he was an "actual" auxiliary police officer with the Orb Metropolitan Police Force before he boarded with the ex-Heliopolis-based college students. The MP nodded and told him that he's the last one to get inside the shuttle.

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>somewhere in Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

><p>Natarle took charge of the bridge, informing everyone to be on the alert as the shuttles are being prepared for departure towards the Earth. Since Murrue wasn't around yet, the ensign was had the highest rank in the bridge for the meantime.<p>

"Looks like things are going well, ensign." Romero told Natarle, checking his console for ZAFT ships or mobile suits. "Nothing suspicious to warrant a Titans intervention."

"Good work." Natarle said before hearing the doors to the bridge opening up.

"How are things doing?" Murrue asked before she took her seat in the commander's chair.

"The Rear Admiral's heading back to the _Menelaos _with Secretary Allster." Natarle proceeded to debrief Murrue on what happened before she got to the bridge. "Lieutenant La Flaga is on immediate standby..." She pressed a hand on her headset to check what was going on. "Captain. The shuttles are requesting to take off to Earth at once. The _Alexandria_ hailed us a while ago and said that they'll provide security for the shuttles after they depart the _Archangel_."

"Very well." Murrue nodded once she was in her seat. "Have the shuttles take off at once."

"Understood, captain." Natarle replied to Murrue before the black-haired woman began speaking onto her headset to the shuttle pilots that they can depart at once.

* * *

><p>Bridge, <em>Argama<em>, somewhere in Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

><p>"Colonel Bright!"<p>

Bright's attention was called on by Caesar, the main helsman in the _Argama_.

"What is it, Corporal?" Bright said after putting the phone handle back on the cradle in the right armrest of the commander's chair. Unlike Samarn, Caesar had the rank of Corporal.

"We've gotten word from intelligence that the shuttles are deployed. The _Archangel_ has informed the 8th Orbital Fleet that they're going to be launched right now."

"All right. Make sure Captain Quattro is informed of this development immediately, Corporal Caesar."

"Yes, sir."

"Tell the _Pto__lemaios _that we're going to start with _Operation __Safe Passage_!"

"Understood, Colonel!"

* * *

><p>Bridge, ZMS <em>Vesalius<em>, somewhere in Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

><p>"Ades."<p>

"Yes, commander?"

Ades and Le Creuset were at the digital tactical map table, studying for changes in the formation of the 8th Orbital Fleet.

"Have our mobile suits take off as soon as possible." Le Creuset said, pointing to Ades a possible path for their forces to take in facing off against OMNI forces in the area. "Since CIC caught word that there are still changes going on in their formation, I don't want to risk the opportunity of failure in capturing the legged ship permanently."

"Understood." Ades nodded after hearing Le Creuset's orders before shouting orders to the bridge crew to get all available mobile suit pilots to get into their mobile suits and prepare for immediate deployment after contacting the _Gamow_ and the _Ziegler_ to do the same.

"Let's see if the legged ship will survive this time with multiple mobile suits converging on them." Le Cresuet smirked. "This should be very easy for me."

* * *

><p>Cockpit, RMS-099 Rick Dias<p>

* * *

><p>Apolly had just turned on the Rick Dias' power supply, starting up the mobile suit when he got an urgent transmission from the <em>Argama<em>'s bridge that the shuttles are starting to depart from the _Archangel_.

Followed by the appearances of GINNs armed with MMI-M8A3 machine guns or M68 "Cattus" recoilless rifles. But they were told that they're just a few kilometers away before the 8th Orbital Fleet could see them.

**"Apolly! Roberto! Remember what we're suppose to do!" **Quattro hailed his wingmen with an urgent transmission of his own before he got onto one of the _Argama_'s linear catapults and took off.

**"Yes, sir!" **Apolly manuevered his black-colored mobile suit onto a vacant spot on the second catapult. He took a glance and saw Roberto already beginning to take off with Kamille following him in the Flying Armor Sub-Flight System, which was deployed at his insistence to test out its capabilities. Emma was behind him with Quattro's red-colored Rick Dias.

**"Apolly Bay! Rick Dias, heading out!" **Apolly shouted before he got the catapult to deploy his mobile suit into the depths of space.

* * *

><p>Bridge, MRS-70 <em>Ptolemaios<em>, somewhere in Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

><p>"Ms. Sumeragi!" Christina called for Sumeragi. "I got word that the <em>Argama <em>has their mobile suits deployed."

"Looks like the _Archangel_'s having the shuttles deployed to get the refugees back to Earth." Sumeragi murmured before she gave the order. "Have the Gundams deployed at once. We need them to support the _Argama_ at once."

"Understood."

**"Setsuna F. Seiei, Exia. Moving out." **Christina and Feldt heard Setsuna acknowledging himself before being deployed by the ship's catapult system.

"Looks like we're heading off to another fight." Lasse commented as he piloted the _Ptolemaios_.

"I just hope our guys can get out alive." Lichty sighted, helping Lasse pilot the ship around the lagrange area.

The crew heard Lockon take off, followed by Tieria as he was setting up Virtue on the catapult. A few seconds later, he was cleared for immediate deployment. This was before Allelujah came next with the Kyrios.

"Feldt." Sumeragi called for the young girl. "See if you can patch me with the _Argama_."

"Right away, Ms. Sumeragi."

**"Allelujah Haptism, Kyrios. I'm moving out."**

* * *

><p>Cabin, Enterprise-class Shuttle, en route to Earth<p>

* * *

><p>"It seems we're going to have a battle right now."<p>

Wang commented, taking a glance to see some of the mobile suits being deployed from the 8th Orbital Fleet. She was seated in the front row next to Hong. On the adjacent side, Kira was seated next to Kuzzey.

"Looks like ZAFT's around the corner now." Mark sighed, leaning back on his seat. He was seated behind Wang, next to Sai.

Some of the refugees behind them were murmuring, wondering if they'll survive as the shuttles were now proceeding towards the Earth. A few of them took glances on the cabin windows to see OMNI mobile suits deployed with weapons at the ready.

"I know." Sai nodded when he heard Mark. The glasses-wearing teenager looked outside to see what mobile suits the 8th Orbital Fleet had deployed. "Looks like RMS-179 GM IIs."

"I thought they'd have GM IIIs by now at least since was updating their mobile suits after the OYBW." Mark commented on their presence.

"I hope the orbital elevators are out of combat range." Kira murmured. "You never know when we're going to be in the crosshairs."

* * *

><p>Cockpit, MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki<p>

* * *

><p><em>Here they come!<em>

Quattro aka Char Aznable had previously radioed Apolly and Roberto to get ready as they were now approaching the Enterprise-class shuttles. Even though the odds may seem to be against them, the blonde man was pretty sure the Titans have a few aces ready to protect the _Menelaos_ since it has the rear admiral and an important AF politician.

**"Apolly! Roberto! Take on any GINNs trying to make a shot at the _Menelaos_!" **

**"Understood, Captain!"**

**"And don't damage the orbital elevators!"  
><strong>

**"Yes, sir!"  
><strong>

He began to visually spot one of the GINNs trying to take aim with its machine gun at the shuttles.

_Over my dead body!_

The Hyaku Shiki's targeting system began to lock onto the nearest machine gun-wielding GINN. After a lock on is confirmed, Quattro fired the Hyaku Shiki's beam rifle and watched the GINN explode after he saw the beam shots made contact with the enemy mobile suit.

"Haaahhh!" The gold mobile suit continued to fire its beam rifle at any GINNs coming towards the shuttles, stopping momentarily to reload.

Roberto came to cover Quattro, the blonde pilot seeing his mobile suit fire its AE/ZIM.C-BAZ-531 Clay Bazooka several times to destroy incoming GINNs.

**"Captain!" **Roberto hailed Quattro on his comms. **"The _Pto__lemaios_ has hailed us on our comms! Their Gundams are already starting to cover our backs."**

**"Tell them I said my thanks."  
><strong>

**"Yes, sir."  
><strong>

Quattro sighed when he had the beam rifle reloaded.**  
><strong>

_Now would be a good time for the mega bazooka launcher to be used. If not for the fact that the Methuss wasn't available for the moment._

* * *

><p>Cabin, Enterprise-class Shuttle, en route to Earth<p>

* * *

><p>"I knew he'd come." Kuzzey whispered to Kira after seeing the Hyaku Shiki take out a GINN.<p>

"Yeah." Kira whispered as well to avoid any attention towards them. "I just hope they can distract ZAFT long enough for us to get to Earth safely."

"Well as long as we're not near any orbital elevator, we should be fine."

"I just hope ZAFT thinks the same way."

The two glanced aside to see Wang and Hong, watching if they were looking outside to see Quattro and the Rick Dias piloted by Apolly and Roberto engage the GINNs in mobile suit combat.

There was an explosion that took place near the shuttle they were riding in, but it was not enough to deliberately damage the shuttle in any way.

"How much longer now?" Kira murmured.

* * *

><p>"My mistress." Hong whispered to get the socialite's attention. "Are you all right?"<p>

"Don't worry Hong Long." Wang told her bodyguard with confidence. "With the captain piloting his gold mobile suit, victory will eventually come to Mithril. Even if they'll have to let the Titans get to work in defending the 8th Orbital Fleet."

The ponytailed man could only nod.

* * *

><p>Mobile Weapons Hangar, TS <em>Alexandria<em>, near Lagrange 1, Space_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>"I want all of the Marasais to be deployed at once! We've visually confirmed the presence of GINNs and the stolen G mobile suits!"<strong>

Titans crewmen directed the Marasais to the dual catapults, being the first to launch out of the Titans flagship.

**"Let's show these Coordinators who they're messing with." **Kacricon Cacooler told to the other Marasai via his own mobile suit's external speakers.

He saw the monoeye of the other Marasai staring at his own before the pilot of the other Marasai replied.

**"Sure, Kacricon. Jerid Messa will show them who's the boss."**

A Titans crewman gestured to Jerid Messa's Marasai via light wand that he should be cleared for take off anytime now.

**"Lieutenant Jerid Messa, you're cleared for take off." **Jerid received a transmission from the _Alexandria_'s bridge that he is allowed to move out.

**"Understood, bridge." **Jerid replied before positioning his mobile suit on the catapult.

_Here goes._

**"Jerid Messa! Marasai, heading out!"  
><strong>

The blonde Titans officer allowed the catapult to launch his Marasai, heading out to confront any GINNs trying to make a move on the 8th Orbital Fleet.

A few minutes after Jerid took off from the _Alexandria_, Kacricon had his Marasai positioned on another catapult. The Titans crewman gestured to him that the path is cleared up, which is shown when the catapult lights turned green to indicate that it was his turn to move.

**"Kacricon Cacooler! Marasai, moving out!"**

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>somewhere in Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

><p><em>Be safe, Kira.<em>

Murrue said a silent prayer for Kira after his shuttle had taken off, witnessing a battle between ZAFT, OMNI and the Titans. She was not surprised to see Mithril mobile suits intervene, watching Exia and Kyrios team up to take down a GINN armed with a machine gun aimed at the shuttles.

"Captain." Natarle called for Murrue's attention. "It seems M has intervened once again."

"Indeed they did, ensign." Murrue replied to the ensign. "Now I guess it'll be up to them to help the 8th Orbital Fleet ensure the survival of the shuttles back to Earth."

"Don't you think we should be moving back to Alaska right now?"

"Not yet. We may get in the way of the shuttles heading to Orb."

"Captain." Jackie called for Murrue's attention from the CIC station. "It seems that the M mobile suits are putting up a fight assisting the GM IIs against the GINNs."

"I'm getting a GINN approaching the _Archangel_!" Romero shouted from his station. "And it's coming for the front...!"

"Oh my god..." Murrue saw the GINN was about to use the MA-M3 Heavy Sword to pierce the ship's cockpit when it was tackled from the side by the Mark II.

**"Take this!" **Kamille shouted, tackling the GINN from the side before the Gundam Mark II shot its beam rifle at the offending GINN several times once it was far away from the _Archangel_. Murrue saw Emma's Rick Dias moving past the bridge, firing its beam pistols to cover the Gundam Mark II from any sneak attacks.

"It looks we owe M again for saving our lives."

Chapter 10 END

* * *

><p>PS - Another chapter come and gone, ladies and gentlemen. Do note the Lieutenant Colonel part for Bright's Commander rank since the revamped Mithril is based on army ranks. Same goes with Captain for Quattro (aka Char)'s Lieutenant rank. Otherwise, nothing much to say except that I hope you enjoyed this chapter so far.<p>

Finally I was able to make a fic where Kira does leave the _Archangel_ for good after piloting the Strike a few times. Not sure if there are fics out there that does depict what I did... Oh well.

I watched some Gundam AGE to check out Romi Park as Shanalua Mullen. She was in 3 episodes and HNNNNGGGG...! Why did she have to die? Because of that, I ship Kio/Shanalua. No doubt about it.

Apologies for the late upload. Been busy with me, especially with me trying to catch a little break here and there.

In the meantime, do let me know how the chapter is.


	11. Regroup

Mobile Suit Gundam/Kido Senshi Gundam: Peacekeepers

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters and machines of the various Gundam eras belong to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate, Fumihiko Takayama, Takeyuki Kanda, Umanosuke Iida, Mitsuko Kase, Takashi Imanishi, Masashi Mukaeda, Mitsuo Fukuda, Seiji Mizushima, Susumu Yamaguchi, Satoshi Konno, Junichi Kamino, Bandai, Level 5 and Sunrise. The use of Full Metal Panic! concepts/organizations belong to Shoji Gato. The use of Ghost in the Shell concepts/organizations/etc. belong to Masamume Shirow and Kenji Kamiyama. I only own Mark Liu for now.

Summary:

Kira and the other Mithril agents, alongside Wang Liu Mei and the refugees, have already been evacuated when ZAFT forces under Le Creuset's command began a surprise attack on the 8th Orbital Fleet to take down the Archangel. The Titans forces guarding the fleet has begun a counterattack with Mithril mobile suits deployed to protect their agents and the refugees. Can the shuttles make it to Earth on time? Will the 8th Orbital Fleet be annihilated by the GINNs? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 11: Regroup

* * *

><p>Cabin, Enterprise-class Shuttle, en route to Earth<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Attention everyone. We are now beginning to start our approach to the atmosphere. Please make sure that your seat belts are fastened around your waists..."<strong>

"Great. The fasten your seat belt announcement." Mark said out loud as he fastened his seat belt. "Now I'm even more worried about arriving on Earth."

"Now I didn't know that an ex-COSMOS soldier was suppose to be like that." Apparently, Mark sighed in frustration after hearing Wang tease him.

"It's all right, Mark." Sai patted Mark's left shoulder. "We've survived things worse than this."

"Yeah. Tell me about it, Sai."

"How much longer now?"

"We should be in the atmosphere in a few minutes or so after the shuttle begins the approach to the Kármán line..."

* * *

><p>Between OMNI 8th Orbital FleetTitans 2nd Orbital Fleet and ZAFT fleet, somewhere in Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

><p>The Duel Gundam's cameras caught sight of the fleeing shuttles as they were now entering the atmosphere.<p>

**"Oh no, you don't!" **

Yzak manipulated the Duel to aim the beam rifle at one of the shuttles.

**"Coward OMNI scum! Take thissss!"**

**"Not so fast!"  
><strong>

Yzak heard someone shout, which made him stop pulling the trigger of his weapon completely when he saw that the Gundam Mark II fly towards the Duel Gundam via flying armor.

**"Why you...!" **The Duel Gundam was about to open fire at the flying armor when the Gundam Mark II seemingly leaped off from the flying armor, using it to cover his approach.

**"EYAAAHH!" **Kamille shouted hard, manipulating the Gundam Mark II to do a flying kick attack at the Duel Gundam, taking Yzak by surprise. He then kicked him again in the mobile suit's chest to get the Duel far away from the fleeing shuttles.

**"UNGH!" **Yzak grunted after the Duel was kicked in the cockpit hatch very hard. _That damn bastard!_

**"Don't you dare fire your weapon on that shuttle!" **Kamille was angry that Yzak was about to fire his beam rifle at the shuttle full of refugees. **"You one-sided bastard!"**

**"And why not?" **Yzak shouted, aiming his beam rifle at the Gundam Mark II.

Emma's Rick Dias came in to assist Kamille, firing its beam pistol to ward off the Duel Gundam.

**"KAMILLE!"**

_Blast! _

Yzak was getting trouble already from the Duel Gundam after being kicked at and then, he was being harassed by the Rick Dias that he was forced to back off.

This wasn't Yzak's good day.

* * *

><p>The Ptolemaios' Gundams were having a rough time fighting off the GINNs and on occasion, some of the stolen G mobile suits trying to attack the <em>Argama-<em>based mobile suits before they decided to just concentrate on ripping the Titans fleet apart. Not that the Mithril-made Gundams would have an easy time fighting them, it's just that the GINN/G mobile suits fought back with a lot of ferocity, given that they are Coordinators.

**"Dammit! There's no end to this!"** Lockon aka Neil Dylandy snarled in anger, using the Gundam Dynames' GN Sniper Rifle to ward off the GINNs and on one time, shooting down a Titans Hizack that foolishly tried to attack him.

**"We need to get the pressure away from us and the guys in the shuttles!" **Allelujah made contact with Lockon and his fellow Mithril comrades. **"This is getting unbearable, even for those damn Titans!"**

**"Ms. Sumeragi's plans does also call for us to take the fight to ZAFT should the situation require it." **Tieria reminded Allelujah as he blasted a couple of GINNs into nothing with the dual GN Cannons on its shoulders after a couple of ZAFT Greens tried to launch a surprise attack, assuming that they can get to him since the purple-haired Mithril agent's firing rate has a few seconds between a few shots with his GN Bazooka.

They only failed to take the GN Cannons into account.

_Stupid humans. They failed to realize the GN Cannons I got on Virtue's shoulders._

**"Shall we take the fight to them?" **Setsuna asked Tieria, having cut off an arm from a Titans Hizack that tried to attack him before slicing it in half by the mobile suit's waist.

**"I'll agree to that." **Lockon agreed with Setsuna's suggestion. **"But let's clear the opposition ahead of us first!"**

* * *

><p>Bridge, MSC-07 <em>Albion<em>, somewhere in Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Colonel (Ex-Captain) Eiphar Synapse is at the commander's chair of the<em> Albion<em>, which has its current debut under Mithril service after years of maintenance and upgrades done by Mithril's own maintenance team with covert assistance from the Madorna Workshop. The bridge didn't have elevated seats like it used to before. Instead, Madorna engineers led by Mukured Madorna had positioned the ship's CIC station down on the ground behind the commander's chair. The driving system was also modernized, replacing the ship's wheel-type steering wheel with the same steering wheel used by the _Archangel_. In addition, the helmsman position had a chair so as not to wear him/her in long journeys since standing up while driving a ship was not a good idea.

All of the electronics had also been replaced, partially due to age with technology rapidly advancing and the need of having modern electronics to avoid capture and detection from hostile forces. Otherwise, the positions of the bridge personnel were still the same as it is when the _Albion_ was first commissioned in OMNI service.

The biggest and most significant change to the _Albion_ was the replacement of the Minovsky-Ionesco Fusion Reactor powerplant with GN Drives permanently attached. Its Jet engines and laser rocket system were also replaced with three GN Verniers. This arrangement had certainly the colonel concerned, due to concerns that depending on GN Drives may lead to problems in case that the ship runs out of energy. To compensate, three GN Drives would be on standby in case the initial three GN Drives are about to run out of energy.

_I just hope the engineers know what they were doing._

Synapse sighed and leaned back on his chair, remembering the days when he told R&D that the kind of powerplant and propulsion Mithril had used on the ship may be troublesome in the future. One of the engineers joked that unless the _Albion _was destroyed or was decommissioned due to age/failures that couldn't be fixed, the ex-OMNI officer could only hope to wait for the commission of the new ships Mithril was still making to replace some of their older ships. Another engineer insisted that the ship's design was so limited that they can't even place plasma engines to supplement the GN Verniers unless a complete overhaul was done. At the time of the ship's refurbishing, Mithril was almost getting themselves organized that they had to rely on the Madorna Workshop and weapon development companies willing to work with them in getting most of their bases ready for combat.

In other words, Mithril didn't have the needed time or money to get it right. For now, Synapse will have to bear it.

_Yup. Unless the changing of those drives are done with precision, we're all doomed._

Synapse had previously received video messages from the _Argama _and the _Ptolemaios_ that the operation to ensure the safe passage of their Mithril comrades has begun. This meant that the _Albion_ was on standby until either one of the two ships. Since the ship was positioned at the edge of the battlefield and near the _Argama_ and the_ Ptolemaios_, it was in a good position to support mobile suit or space fighters from one of the two ships.

The old man saw a gray-haired man arguing with someone on his headset.

"What is it, Lieutenant Maurice?" Synapse called for the gray-haired man's attention.

"Ah, colonel. Sorry about this..." Second Lieutenant William Maurice turned around to face Synapse, taking his headset off.

"Is something wrong?" Synapse asked Maurice, who was in charge of the _Albion_'s comm systems in making contact with pilots, ship personnel and allied ships.

William shook his head. "Nothing sir. Except that _he_ wants to help the _Ptolemaios_ ASAP, colonel."

Synapse sighed, knowing who the person William was talking about. "Why can't he just be patient for once?"

"Colonel." Synapse turned his head around, seeing a woman with purple-like hair address him. "ZAFT's not letting up with their attacks on the _Archangel_ and ..."

Synapse frowned when he heard this. "Do continue, Sergeant Simon."

Staff Sergeant Jacqueline Simon continued. "Yes, sir. Like I was saying, ZAFT's still keeping the pressure on the _Archangel_ and on the shuttles. The Gundam Mark II's keeping a good job in deterring anyone from attacking it."

"It seems that this'll be an easy job."

Sergeant Peter Scott, who was positioned behind Jacqueline, commented to his fellow CIC operator.

"If we can only tell them that." Jacqueline sighed, concentrating on her work.

"Looks like ZAFT or the Titans aren't bothering with us at all." Peter said, checking his console to see that ZAFT and Titans mobile suits are busy slugging it out with each other.

"Colonel!" William called for Synapse's attention. "I'm getting a video message from the _Ptolemaios_!"

"Put it on the screen at once!"

"Yes, sir!"

William went to work, putting the video screen on with a video image of Sumeragi at her command chair in the _Ptolemaios_.

**"I hope you're still doing all right there, Colonel Synapse." **Sumeragi greeted the Lieutenant Colonel.

**"Don't worry about me, Major Noriega." **Synapse reassured her. **"I'm still at my best ever since I was with OMNI before."**

Sumeragi nodded. **"I see. Well, I just relayed a message to the _Argama_ that the shuttles are about to approach the Earth's atmosphere." **

"I can confirm that, colonel." Jacqueline told Synapse. "It looks like the shuttles are already entering the atmosphere by now."

Loud cheering came from the bridge, knowing that their Mithril comrades and the refugees are safe. Synapse couldn't help, but place a grin on his face.

**"That's good to hear, Major. Is there something else we need to do?"**

**"The fight's putting the pressure on the 8th Orbital Fleet, Colonel. We need to ensure the safety of the _Menelaos_ since Secretary of State Allster is on the ship."  
><strong>

**"While I'd like to ask what he's doing there, I'm assuming that he's got immediate family as a refugee."  
><strong>

**"Yes, Colonel. And for that reason, the _Ptolemaios_ would like your support in backing the Gundams."  
><strong>

**"What's the plan?"  
><strong>

**"Part of the plan I told you and Colonel Bright calls for bringing the fight to ZAFT in order to reduce the pressure on the _Archangel_ and the shuttles." **Sumeragi began to explain. **"And since ZAFT is not going to give up until they destroy most of the 8th Orbital Fleet, we need to take down their ships so that they'll be forced to retreat."**

**"Hmm..." **Synapse went over the plan carefully with what Sumeragi had told her. **"Interesting plan. But when will this happen?"**

**"After we have complete confirmation that the shuttles are already in the atmosphere, have your mobile suits deployed out to take down the ZAFT ships. I'll relay to you their positions."**

**"My thanks, Major."  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>near OMNI 8th Orbital Fleet/Titans 2nd Orbital Fleet and ZAFT fleet, somewhere in Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

><p>"Captain!" Natarle called for Murrue's attention, who had just received an update that the shuttles are almost done entering the atmosphere.<p>

"What is it, Ensign?" Murrue turned around to look at Natarle from her seat in the CIC.

"I've gotten confirmation that the shuttles should be done with initial atmospheric reentry in an hour."

Murrue nodded. "I see. Good work."

"Should we get the _Archangel_ moving? From the way I'm seeing things, the 8th Orbital Fleet could be wiped out even with the Titans backing them."

Murrue frowned. "But we didn't get the orders yet..."

"I'm not even sure if those "M" mobile suits could assist us at all." Natarle explained to Murrue for further emphasis.

Murrue sighed before she gave the order. "Connect me to the _Menelaos_! And tell them it's an urgent matter!"

Mu sighed while he was at the co-helmsman seat. He was ordered by Murrue to head inside since "M" was intervening on their favor, which does not give any reason for him to fight. He took over from Jackie, who was in the CIC seat with a few new OMNI personnel assigned from the 8th Orbital Fleet to ensure CIC operational status.

* * *

><p>Bridge, <em>Argama<em>, somewhere in Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

><p>Previously, the bridge crew cheered loudly after being informed by the <em>Ptolemaios<em> that the shuttles carrying Orban refugees and their Mithril comrades are about to complete initial atmospheric reentry.

_Now the only thing that matters is to ensure their safety and put the pressure on ZAFT to withdraw__._

Bright has been informed by the _Ptolemaios _that they need to get ZAFT to retreat at once. He agreed to Sumeragi's concerns and told her that he would get Quattro to move in once the shuttles have been confirmed to be in the Earth's atmosphere.

"Colonel Bright!" Samarn called on Bright from his console in the bridge. "We've just confirmed it! The shuttles are already beginning atmospheric reentry!"

"Do you have a visual?" Bright asked Samarn.

"Yes, sir! Putting in on the screen in 3, 2 and... 1." Samarn went to start a countdown before putting the video screen on, showing the refugee shuttles already starting atmospheric reentry towards Orb.

"This is good news..." Bright slowly nodded. "Let the _Albion _and the _P__tolemaios_ know about this situation at once!"

"Yes, Colonel!"

* * *

><p>Chairman's Office, PLANT Supreme Council Building, Aprilius One, PLANT<p>

* * *

><p>Siegel was at his desk 247 ever since he was told that Lacus had done missing near the Debris Belt. ZAFT officers have told the man that there was nothing yet to show that she was alive or dead.

_Oh dear Lacus... _The mustached man was very hard. Worried so much that he would not take any calls or publicly speak to anyone outside the office until ZAFT could confirm her whereabouts.

**"Chairman Clyne!" **Siegel heard a voice from his intercom. **"It's very urgent, sir!"**

**"What is it?" **The PLANT Supreme Council chairman asked, when he pressed a button the intercom to reply.

**"Sir, it's about your daughter."**

Siegel could not believe the news. Was his daughter actually alive?

**"The spaceport hailed a Junk Guild ship and they said that they're carrying your daughter as a passenger. Should I get some ZAFT soldiers to pick her up?"**

**"No! No!"** The man quickly replied, already starting to stand up from his office chair. **"I'll go and pick her up from the spaceport! Get a driver ready at once!"****  
><strong>

**"Understood, sir."  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Bridge, MRS-70 <em>Ptolemaios<em>, somewhere in Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

><p>Sumeragi had received a visual confirmation from the <em>Argama<em> that the shuttles are already in the atmosphere, heading towards Orb. With that in mind, she was sure that the GINNs wouldn't dare pursue them unless they wanted to die from extreme heat, which would destroy their mobile suits.

"What are the positions of the G mobile suits?" Sumeragi went to ask Christina and Feldt for updates.

"They're engaging the Titans fleet, Ms. Sumeragi." Christina told her. "It looks like they're trying to get to the _Menelaos_ and take it down..."

"And the position of the ZAFT ships?"

"The _Gamow _and the _Z__iegler_ are positioned near the Titans fleet. The _Vesalius _is positioned behind the former."

"All right." Sumeragi nodded. "Inform Setsuna and Tieria to cover for Lockon and Allelujah. They'll need to take out the _Ziegler_."

"Yes, Ms. Sumeragi." Feldt replied. "Shall I inform the _Albion _and the _Argama_?"

"Please do."

* * *

><p>Bridge, <em>Menelaos<em>, OMNI 8th Orbital Fleet/Titans 2nd Orbital Fleet and ZAFT fleet, somewhere in Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

><p>Rear Admiral Halberton was feeling a bit annoyed from Secretary Allster, who was shouting at him to get the ship evacuated at once.<p>

"Mr. Secretary." Halberton tried his best to put the fears of Secretary Allster at ease. "We already have the Titans protecting this goddamn fleet." He sighed. "And even with that, "M" had just intervened as well..."

"But this is ZAFT we're facing!" The Secretary shouted at the admiral. "They're even worse when OMNI fought against the Principality in the war!"

"Admiral!" A bridge crewman shouted. "One of the GINNs is approaching us!"

"Where are those Titans?" The admiral shouted in anger.

"They're busy engaging ZAFT forces, sir."

A GINN was now approaching the bridge of the _Menelaos_, intent on using its M68 "Cattus" 500mm Recoilless Rifle.

It would have been done if not for the intervention of Jerid and Kacricon, the latter scoring the hit that killed the ZAFT Green pilot by firing the beam rifle several times.

* * *

><p>Near <em>Menelaos<em>, OMNI 8th Orbital Fleet/Titans 2nd Orbital Fleet and ZAFT fleet, somewhere in Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

><p><strong>"Heh. You see that, Jerid?" <strong>Kacricon boasted to his fellow Titans regarding his kill. **"That dang Coordinator didn't even see me coming from a mile away."**

**"Yeah. I'm very impressed, Kacricon." **Jerid said sarcastically when he sighed a team of six GM IIs, armed with either beam sabers or BOWA·BR-S-85-C2 beam rifles fending off GINNs and the Buster Gundam from attacking any more 8th Orbital Fleet ships. The blonde man noted that while the GM IIs didn't have much of a problem fending off the GINNs by shooting one of them down, it was the Buster Gundam that was starting to be a nuisance with two of the GM IIs shot down by its 350mm Gun Launcher and 94mm High-energy Rifle.

**"You guys!" **Jerid hailed a team of five RMS-106 Hizack armed with BOWA BR-87A beam rifles at the ready. **"Take care of protecting the _Menelaos _with any surviving GM IIs around here!"**

**"W-where are you going, sir?"** One of the Hizack pilots hailed him in reply.**  
><strong>

**"To take care of an annoying fly buzzing around."** Jerid replied before he told Kacricon. **"Come on Kacricon, let's go!"****  
><strong>

The two Titans officers maneuvered their Marasais to engage the Buster Gundam.

* * *

><p>Bridge, MSC-07 <em>Albion<em>, somewhere in Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

><p>"Colonel!" William called for Synapse in the bridge. "I'm getting a bit of a disturbance in the hangar."<p>

Synapse was a bit alarmed and confused. "What do you mean, Lieutenant?"

"Captain Bendt wants to move out at once, but some of the maintenance crew are physically moving him away from his mobile suit."

"Never mind about it." Synapse sighed. "Tell everyone in the hangar that he and anyone else able to launch is able to deploy at once. We're moving in to take out the _Gamow _and the _Ziegler_."

"Yes, Colonel!" Everyone in the bridge said in unison out loud.

* * *

><p>Cabin, Enterprise-class Shuttle, en route to Earth<p>

* * *

><p>"I just hope no beam laser destroys the shuttle and cooks us alive in the atmosphere." Kuzzey muttered, feeling a bit worried that some mobile suit will do a cheap shot at them now that the shuttle is in the middle of the exosphere.<p>

"I'm confident that Ms. Sumeragi's plans will keep us alive for a little longer, Kuzzey."

"You're on to talk, Kira. Always being the one willing to risk his life and all."

Wang and Hong wondered what the two were talking about.

"It... it's nothing you two." Kira tried to wave them off.

"Kuzzey." The Chinese socialite called for Kuzzey's attention. "Is there something that I should know about Kira?"

Nearby, Sai could only facepalm and wonder what Kuzzey is going to do to Kira.

Meanwhile, Mark decided to rest by leaning on his chair while placing his carbine at his lap, although he had the safety on and at the same time, his hands gripping the pistol and foregrips to make sure no one would dare snatch it away from him.

_Any time now..._

* * *

><p>Cockpit, RGC-83 GM Cannon II Lucien Bendt Custom<p>

* * *

><p>"Now this is what I'm talking about."<p>

Captain Lucien Bendt, a former officer with the Principality of Zeon's military and a known ace pilot, had just climbed into the cockpit of his custom GM Cannon II after wearing his white Mithril pilot suit and helmet. What makes this mobile suit stand out from the other GM Cannon IIs is with the colors applied to it, which has a blue and black zebra-like stripes for a paintjob in order to confuse mobile suit pilots whenever it sorties. In addition, the sensors and electronics have been modernized with its beam saber replaced with a heat hawk, courtesy of the Madorna Workshop.

On the other hand, the GM Cannon II custom is still armed with dual beam cannons on its back with the 90mm GM rifle as well, being its main weapons. But for this mission, Lucien chose not to arm himself with the rifle and instead, gave the order to the maintenance personnel that his mobile suit will use the heat hawk for close quarters. It was permanently attached on the left arm of his mobile suit.

**"Pardon me folks." **Lucien got on his comms after turning on the mobile suit's power. **"But where's the other guy I'm suppose to be deploying with?"**

**"Don't worry, Captain. We've got someone who's going to sortie with you." **William replied from the bridge.

A few minutes after Lucien's connection with the bridge, a new one started as he moved his mobile suit to the catapults.

**"Second Lieutenant Chuck Keith reporting in, captain." **Lucien saw a new screen appear in front of his console, seeing the blonde Horn-rimmed glasses-wearing Mithril pilot at his cockpit with his white Mithril pilot suit and helmet on.

**"Good to see you looking well, Lieutenant." **Lucien tapped the screen for emphasis before he asked. **"By the way, I know that 1st Lieutenant Kou Uraki is suppose to be around..."**

**"About that sir..."** Chuck gave a nervous chuckle. **"He got sick at the last minute after he ate something..."****  
><strong>

**"Carrots again?"** Lucien sighed as he manipulated the GM Cannon II onto the catapult restraints, getting ready for the launch. **"I swear that guy needs to appreciate them for his damn good."**

A few seconds later, the catapult lights were lit on and a maintenance crewman gestured to him via light wands that it's clear to launch.

_Here goes._

**"Lucien Bendt, GM Cannon II Lucien Bendt Custom, heading out!"**

* * *

><p>Cockpit, GN-005 Gundam Virtue<p>

* * *

><p>Tieria and the other <em>Ptolemaios<em> Gundams were not having a problem holding off the GINNs trying to get a hold of the shuttles or with the 8th Orbital Fleet, except with a GINN that had been killed by Kacricon a while ago.

**"I'm getting word from the _Albion_!"** Allelujah made contact with Tieria, his face showing up on his console. **"They should have their mobile suits on their way in a a few minutes!" **

**"Excellent..."** Tieria said calmly. **"Has everyone else been informed?"****  
><strong>

**"Yes. The Hyaku Shiki and the Rick Diases will stay behind to continue the fight against the G mobile suits."  
><strong>

**"Very well."  
><strong>

Tieria ended contact with Allelujah, resuming his fire with the GN Cannons against the Blitz and the Aegis, as the two mobile suits now engaged them while being interrupted for blowing up a few ships of the 8th Orbital Fleets and some GM IIs.

_There's still enough time. For now, we can stall the Aegis and Blitz until the Albion mobile suits can arrive._

* * *

><p>Cockpit, GAT-X103 Buster Gundam<p>

* * *

><p>Dearka had fired both his Gun Launcher and High-energy Rifle against the GM IIs, followed by Jerid and Kacricon when they intervened to stop him from shooting down a Salamis-Kai ship that was assigned to the 8th Orbital Fleet.<p>

"Goddamn Naturals." Dearka muttered, having a hard time fighting the Marasais considering that the pilots were from the Titans.

**"Dearka!"**

**"Yzak?"**

The blonde ZAFT Red saw on his console that the Duel Gundam was coming to aid them.

**"Where have you been, Yzak?"**

**"Apologies. Got a bit sidetracked by some mobile suits. They forced me to retreat."  
><strong>

**"Can you still fight?"  
><strong>

**"You bet I can."  
><strong>

The Duel Gundam came to the aid of the Buster Gundam, using his beam saber in a surprise attack when he sliced a GM II horizontally from the back.

* * *

><p>Gate 1, ZAFT Spaceport, Aprilius One, PLANT<p>

* * *

><p>"Papa!"<p>

"Lacus!"

Siegel had been escorted by an armed ZAFT Green, rifle already slung on his right shoulder, when he was greeted by Lacus. She looked happy and well when he hugged her. The Professor and Liam were speaking to some ZAFT Green soldiers on clearance for their vessel to take off at any time.

"I'm happy that you're alive, Lacus."

Lacus smiled and gestured to the Junk Guild members. "I know, papa. But you should thank them for that."

"I know, Lacus." Siegel placed a comforting arm around her shoulders while he approached the Professor and Liam. He then greeted them. "Greetings. On behalf of all the PLANTs, I'd like to extend my thanks for saving my daughter."

"It's not a problem, sir." Liam replied. "We were there to help her when she needed it."

"I know. But to think that the Junk Guild was able to save my daughter." Siegel insisted. "If I were to loose her right now."

The Professor noted that the PLANT Supreme Council Chairman was about to break down in tears. The glasses-wearing scientists comforted him. "Sir, it's good to know that you're reunited with your daughter. We should be on our way."

Siegel nodded. "Thank you. Thank you for all that you've done."

The mustached man shook hands with the Professor and Liam, but the former spoke up.

"There's one more thing I need to point out."

"Yes?"

"The ones who saved your daughter, who was most likely trapped in a PLANT-made rescue pod, was an operative from Mithril. He does want to remain nameless since he doesn't want to take the credit.

"Mithril?" Siegel said, somehow thinking that he knows the name. "Well regardless, you may leave at any time you're ready. ZAFT will cooperate in anything you need."

_Such a familiar name. Are they the same ones that died from the end of the Cold War?_

"Yes, sir." Liam replied. "We'll just need to be resupplied with fuel."

"Of course." Siegel instructed the ZAFT Greens to help the Junk Guild members in getting their ship ready. They saluted before Siegel left the spaceport with his daughter.

* * *

><p>Cockpit, GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam<p>

* * *

><p>Nicol was certainly not having a good day aside from Yzak and surely Athrun and Dearka.<p>

He used the Blitz's beam saber in defending himself against an attack from the Gundam Exia, whose GN-made beam saber was certainly a lot stronger than his. The green-haired ZAFT Red backed off, thanks to support from the Aegis Gundam when it fired its beam rifle to make the Exia back off.

**"Athrun." **Nicol contacted him. **"I don't think we're going to do well for this sortie."**

**"I get that feeling." **Athrun replied, sharing the same sentiment. **"Considering that their mobile suits are way more advanced than ours."**

**"What do we do? They're too good and better than the G mobile suits we got and I just got contact from Dearka and Yzak that they're being held off by the Titans, most likely by their ace pilots."  
><strong>

Nicol didn't have the leisure to get a reply as he had to clash beam sabers with the Exia. He could get visual confirmation that the Gundam Dynames was using its GN Sniper Rifle to force Athrun to get away from Nicol.

* * *

><p>Bridge, <em>Menelaos<em>, OMNI 8th Orbital Fleet/Titans 2nd Orbital Fleet and ZAFT fleet, somewhere in Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

><p>"Admiral! We're getting a video message from the <em>Archangel<em>!"

"Put it on..."

Halberton had just finished calming down Secretary Allster when he asked an OMNI soldier to put him in a room to at least alleviate his fears of space combat. He frowned when he saw Murrue's face on screen.

**"Is something the matter, Lieutenant Ramius?"**

**"Admiral, I'm imploring you to let us leave and head for JOSH-A."  
><strong>

Halberton was a bit confused by her request.

**"The real reason why those ZAFT ships are here is because of us." **Murrue began to reason with him. **"And they won't stop until this ship is destroyed. If they'll destroy the entire 8th Orbital Fleet, they'll do it."**

Hoffman began to voice his own thoughts. "Sir. While she may have a point, I think we should forget about this. After all, the others in the fleet will think they ran off to Alaska to save themselves."

Halberton thought about Murrue's reason on why she should get the _Archangel_ to immediately leave.

_I see that you haven't changed a bit ever since you entered and graduated from the academy, Murrue Ramius._

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>near OMNI 8th Orbital Fleet/Titans 2nd Orbital Fleet and ZAFT fleet, somewhere in Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

><p>"What now?" Arnold said, waiting for a decision from the Admiral.<p>

"If this was worst silence ever..." Mu murmured a bit, only for him and Arnold to hear. "You should've seen my high school prom. Oh boy, one of the guys said something dumb when he was assigned to be the MC. Something dumb that I don't want to remember."

Murrue was insistent that she didn't back down when she saw the Admiral stare back at her in return.

**"Very well. I'll give authorization to begin the descent at once."**

Murrue could only smile.

**"You haven't changed a bit at all, Lieutenant Ramius."**

**"Thank you very much, Admiral."  
><strong>

Murrue and the entire bridge crew saluted. **"It's an honor to fly alongside the 8th Orbital Fleet, albeit briefly."**

**"Same here, Lieutenant." **The Admiral returned the salute. **"After all, we should be all right. The Titans and most likely "M" will cover your descent."**

When communication ended, Murrue saw that Hizacks were backing the GM IIs in keeping the G mobile suits and GINNs off, although both sides were getting some casualties. What she didn't know was that Mithril mobile suits were doing most of the work for them.

She also caught a glimpse of the _Ptolemaios_ Gundam passing by after temporarily breaking off the fight with the Aegis and the Blitz.

* * *

><p>Cockpit, MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Sir!" <strong>Quattro noted that Apolly made contact with him. **"Got word from the _Argama_. Shuttles should be safely traveling to Orb now. And Major Norieg****a's plan is working towards phase 2."**

**"Understood, Apolly."  
><strong>

The blonde man noted while he destroyed a GINN by slicing it from top to bottom with its beam saber, remembering that the attacks on the GINNs and protecting the shuttles were phase 1. Phase 2 was the plan to strike at the heart of the ZAFT fleet in order to drive them away.

For now, he and his wingmen were content to destroy GINN after GINN. Despite that the fact that the Mithril pilots were Naturals, years of training and hard work when they were still with the Principality of Zeon's Space Attack Force made them veterans in their own field that they could contend with Coordinators.

_It's up to the Albion and the Ptolemaios to finish things off while the others and I cover their flanks. The GINNs present should be decreasing by now, leaving the G mobile suits left from the Vesalius._

Quattro fired the Hyaku Shiki's beam rifle at an incoming GINN, disabling it after destroying its head module before Roberto came in and used the Rick Dias' beam pistol to finish it off while the ZAFT Green pilot was left literally in the dark due to an absence of the camera since it was destroyed with the head module.

"Hm?"

Quattro turned the Hyaku Shiki and saw a couple of Hizacks foolishly try to attack him from the back with their beam saber.

"Stupid Titans..." The blonde murmured, cutting them down with the mobile suit's beam saber from the waist like they were nothing.

**"Let's go!" **Quattro called for Apolly and Roberto. **"We need to keep the G mobile suits busy!"**

The Hyaku Shiki moved in to cover for the _Ptolemaios _Gundams, engaging the Blitz while the Rick Dias engaged the Aegis Gundam. The two were later joined by Emma's Rick Dias and the Gundam Mark II.

* * *

><p>Somewhere near the <em>Gamow<em> and _Ziegler_, near OMNI 8th Orbital Fleet/Titans 2nd Orbital Fleet, somewhere in Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

><p>The <em>Gamow<em> and the _Ziegler_ were alerted to the incoming approach of the _Ptolemaios _Gundams alongside the GM Cannon II Lucien Bendt Custom and the RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type, which had gray colors. It was also armed with a 90mm machine gun in addition to its dual 60mm vulcan gun and 200mm cannons.

**"So a gray-colored mobile suit?" **Lucien couldn't help, but comment at Chuck's mobile suit colors. **"There was one mobile suit team that had the colors. And that honor goes to the White Dingo team."**

**"Just my way of paying homage to them."** Chuck chuckled nervously.**  
><strong>

**"Has this man piloted before?" **Tieria made contact with Lucien, wondering about the Guncannon's pilot.

**"Oh yeah." **Lucien told Tieria, being serious. **"This guy fought under the _Albion_ during _Operation Stardust_."**

**"I shall see if he does have that same fighting spirit."**

**"Don't let the guy get to ya."** Lockon was next to talk to Lucien. **"He just wants to get upset with others after finding the right reason or so."****  
><strong>

Lucien chuckled at Lockon's suggestion. **"That's very interesting."**

**"Heads up!"** Chuck hailed all the mobile suits involved. **"We're near the _Gamow_ and the _Z__iegler_."****  
><strong>

**"Looks like it's time to target and fire." **Lockon boasted. **"Haro, make sure GN particle dispersion is set by the time the action starts."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Well, what do you know?" <strong>

Lucien shook his head when he was the first mobile suit to be near the _Gamow_ and the _Ziegler_. He saw that at least six GINNs were defending the two ships. With no G mobile suit in sight.

**"The _Ptolemaios_ mentioned that 90% of the GINNs are destroyed in the initial attack." **Lockon told the mobile suit pilots. **"Looks like our blitzkrieg paid off."**

**"Was it our work or did the Titans did some work as** **well?" **Allelujah asked Lockon.

**"Most likely."**

The GM Cannon II Lucien Bendt Custom and the Guncannon Mass Production Type positioned themselves near the _Gamow _and the _Ziegler_ so that they won't be in their firing range.

**"Let's do this!" **Lockon yelled, using the GN Sniper Rifle to fire at the GINNs in order to harass them. Tieria supported him with the GN Bazooka and the GN Cannons to do the same thing.

Setsuna and Allelujah began their approach toward the _Ziegler_. Allelujah had changed the form of his mobile suit from fighter to mobile suit mode before using the Kyrio's GN Submachine gun to take down a MA-M3 Heavy Sword-armed GINN. Setsuna confronted a MMI-M8A3 machine gun-wielding GINN and immediately responded by using the Exia's GN Sword to stab it before using the GN Beam Saber to slice the mobile suit diagonally.

**"Bombard the _Ziegler_, Lieutenant Keith! Hit the ship's hangar and weapons!"  
><strong>

**"Yes, sir!"  
><strong>

Lucien and Chuck went to work at once after the Exia and Kyrios cleared the way for them to attack. The two used their mobile suit's shoulder-mounted cannons in unison to take out the _Ziegler_'s hangar.

**"The hangar's gone!" **Lucien began to speak to Chuck. **"Now we need to take out the bridge!"**

**"Understood!"  
><strong>

Chuck fired the first few volleys from the Guncannon Mass Production Type's dual cannons, hitting one of the _Ziegler_'s 450mm railguns.

**"Dammit..." **Lucien turned around to see a two GINNs coming to intercept Lucien and Chuck. The Gundam Dynames intercepted them by firing the GN Sniper Rifle.

**"I got this covered!" **Lockon told Lucien. **"Just concentrate on disabling the ships!"**

* * *

><p>Bridge, ZMS <em>Ziegler<em>, near OMNI 8th Orbital Fleet/Titans 2nd Orbital Fleet, somewhere in Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

><p>"Sir! One of our railguns is destroyed!"<p>

The bridge crew informed the _Ziegler_'s CO that the railgun was destroyed by Chuck's Guncannon Mass Production Type after the hangar was destroyed thanks to him and Lucien's GM Cannon II Lucien Bendt Custom, forcing him to give the order to detach the destroyed hangar as it was a lost cause. As he gave the order to continue firing the remaining weapons at the cannon-equipped mobile suits, they responded by dodging them while bombarding the ship with cannon shot after cannon shot to harass them.

"What the?"

The next thing the captain knew, he saw the Gundams Exia and Kyrios rush in towards the bridge after the GINNs meant to protect the _Gamow _and the _Z__iegler_ were permanently wiped out.

_Even with the Gamow helping us keep those mobile suits off us, they're just too good._

* * *

><p>Bridge, ZMS <em>Gamow<em>, near OMNI 8th Orbital Fleet/Titans 2nd Orbital Fleet, somewhere in Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

><p>Everyone on the <em>Gamow<em>'s bridge watched as the Gundams Exia and Kyrios attacked the bridge, which led to the destruction of the _Ziegler_.

"Sir!" A communications officer on the bridge shouted to the _Gamow_'s CO. "The _Vesalius_ is hailing us!"

"Get them connected!"

**"How's everything there?" **The face of Ades appeared on screen.

The ship shook for a few seconds before the captain replied. **"Not good. With the _Ziegler_ gone and most of the GINNs wiped out, it'll be a matter of time before we're next. I'm getting reports that the G mobile suits are being held up by the Titans and these mobile suits..."**

Some more shaking was felt on the bridge, followed by shouting from the bridge crew that there was major damage on the ship's portside engines due to the cannon bombardment. Another yelled out from the CIC that parts of the mobile suit catapult and the 937mm dual high-energy cannon have sustained major damage from the attack from the Ptolemaios'Gundam after Gundam Kyrios used the GN Submachine Gun to cause the damage with the Gundam Exia using its blades to disable the cannon, followed by the destruction of its other weapon systems.

**"This is bad indeed." **Ades replied just as the _Gamow _shook again with the Gundam Dynames firing its GN Sniper Rifle to take out some of the 58mm CIWS after it took out the GINNs previously with Gundam Virtue.

**"Commander Le Creuset has decided to call on a retreat effective immediately..."**

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>en route to Earth

* * *

><p>Murrue had just given the order for everyone to begin course for JOSH-A when she was informed by CIC that the <em>Ziegler<em> was destroyed in an attack.

"Does anyone know who did that?" Murrue asked as the _Archangel_ had already started its descent to Alaska with the course already set.

"It seems that M was responsible for that." Natarle told Murrue. "I think it's possible that they did that to remove the pressure from wiping either us and/or the shuttles out permanently."

"Well I'm sure that partially did that out of kindness of their hearts."

"Now we just pray and hope we make it to Alaska in one piece." Mu told Murrue, turning his helmsman chair so that he can face her.

"Indeed you're right, Lieutenant La Flaga." The brown-haired woman sighed, preparing to brace from the heat of the atomospheric reentry. "Get the Ablative Gel ready!"

"Understood, captain!"

* * *

><p>Command Center, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, somewhere in space<p>

* * *

><p>Cheering erupted throughout the base after they were told by the <em>Ptolemaios<em> that the shuttles are already on their way to Orb with the refugees and Kira and the other Mithril agents.

**"Sir." **An operator spoke to Kowen, who was watching events unfold alongside a few senior Mithril officers. **"The _Ziegler_ has been successfully destroyed by Gundams Exia and Kyrios."**

Blex commented to Kowen. "At least this'll take the heat of the shuttles and to the _Archangel_, general."

"I agree." Kowen agreed with Kowen's assessment of the situation.

"Sir." Berserk spoke to the African-American officer. "What are you going to do next?"

"What else?" Kowen smiled at Berserk. "It's about time we reveal ourselves to the world after years of preparation from Mithril's disestablishment from the end of the Cold War."

"Won't it make us an easy target, general?"

"It could... But on the other hand, it should let the Titans and the likes of Blue Cosmos know that we're serious in eliminating them since they're hostile to the Universal Era."

"Well, it could give us some publicity. I just hope we won't be targeted all the time..."

"It's not like we're going to reveal our names now, would we?"

Blex gave the instructions to the operators to hack into the 8th Orbital Fleet and the Titans 2nd Orbital Fleet and relay to news stations around the Earth and to the colonies via a pre-recorded message.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the OMNI 8th Orbital FleetTitans 2nd Orbital Fleet, somewhere in Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

><p>Yzak's surprise attack on one of the GM IIs has allowed Dearka to use the Buster Gundam's Gun Launcher and High-energy Rifle to destroy two more GM IIs before he combined them to the Anti-Armor Shotgun to take out a few Titans MagellanSalamis-Kai ships and a few Drake and Nelson ships from the 8th Orbital Fleet since the Duel Gundam was covering him.

The Aegis had joined in to attack the Marasais with the Blitz. But more Hizacks and another Marasai came along, attacking the Buster Gundam by using its beam saber to cut off one of its shoulder-mounted missile pods.

**"Shit..." **Dearka muttered. **"Guys, the Titans are getting more reinforcements." **

A few more minutes laters, Titans mobile suits could see flares fired from the _Vesalius._

**"Dammit! We need to move! It's the retreat signal from the _Vesalius_!"** Nicol told his ZAFT Red teammate, telling them to retreat.

**"Dearka, cover us!" **Athrun gave the order, being the most senior ZAFT Red soldier.

**"Right!" **Dearka fired all the missiles from the right shoulder missile pod and the Anti-Armor Shotgun to harass the Titans mobile suits, making sure that the Aegis, Blitz and the Duel Gundams were already retreating. When they were retreating at a certain distance, Dearka manipulated the Buster Gundam to follow the three G mobile suits with three surviving GINNs firing their M8A3s to cover the Buster Gundam's retreat before they retreated last.

**"It's good to see that those Marasais are doing so well." **The pilot of the third Marasai told Jerid and Kacricon.

**"Major Bader." **Jerid greeted the third Marasai pilot. **"It's good to see you around here."**

**"And the same as well."** Major Ewen Bader replied to Jerid's greeting. **"If it weren't for those GINNs that tried to blitz towards the _Alexandria_, I could have been here to help you guys defend the 8th Orbital Fleet with the GM IIs."** He then looked around to see that some of the 8th Orbital Fleet ships were destroyed.**  
><strong>

**"Major." **Kacricon addressed Ewen. **"Do we have any casualties?"**

**"30% of our mobile suits were taken out in the initial attack. Most of the casualties were done by the G mobile suits." **Ewen explained before he continued. **"However, 10% of our fleet were shot down by the same G mobile suits with those GINNs having heavy weapons."**

**"Looks like we're doing better." **Jerid remarked sarcastically.**  
><strong>

**"I can't say the same for those with the 8th Orbital Fleet." **Ewen said with a snark. **"Word I got is that they suffered a lot of destroyed mobile suits and ships."**

**"I guess they ought to be incorporated with the Titans." **Kacricon said with a chuckle. **"That way, they can fight a whole lot better than us."**

As the three Marasais headed back to the Titans fleet, they were unaware that Mithril has began to broadcast their presence to the ships, the colonies and to the power blocs of their "return" to the Universal Era.

They also didn't notice the Mithril mobile suits withdrawing back to their respective ships before they traveled back to their Freiceadan Base.

* * *

><p>Chief Representative's Office, Olofat, United Emirates of Orb<p>

* * *

><p>Uzumi Nara Attha, the United Emirate of Orb's current Chief Representative, was busy with paperwork when an aide came into his office and informed him that the Orb News Channel was beginning to show a video sent to them from an unknown source.<p>

Uzumi nodded and told the aide that he had turned on the HD TV in his office, already tuned in to the ONC.

**"The station has just received an unknown video from an anonymous source, intending to claim responsibility for some of the events that have taken place in the Universal Era..." **

The bearded politician watched as the East Asian-looking reporter began the broadcast of a video that would show Mithril's return to the world after years of being hidden from the rest of the world.

What interested Uzumi was the video showed the silhouette of a person sitting on a desk. The person's facial features and clothes were completely masked by the dark thanks to the silhouette in order to prevent anyone from identifying the person.

**"People of the Earth sphere and the colonies," **The person began the video, making a gesture towards the camera by raising his left arm towards it. As usual, his hand was covered in the dark. **"the organization known as M has officially returned after years of being under ruin from the Anno Domini Era."**

_So is this what you're doing Mithril? Letting people know that there's someone who's willing to fight for them like what you did in the Cold War?_

* * *

><p>Bridge, TS <em>Alexandria<em>, Titans 2nd Orbital Fleet, somewhere in Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

><p><strong>"While we began to reform ourselves, we were also observing the community at large to see if you would progress after space colonization has begun. But to our dismay, we were wrong."<strong>

Jamaican yelled out to the bridge crew to have the video feed cut off from the ship effective immediately. The mustached man became very furious when he was told by the crew that they couldn't find a way to disconnect the video from all of their screens on the _Alexandria_.

Major Gady Kinsey, captain of the _Alexandria_, began to inquire with the other ships in the Titans fleet if they had the same message.

To the major's dismay, he was told that the other ships were having the same video feed.

"This won't end well with Commander Bask." Gady groaned after giving the order for the entire Titans fleet to return once all major repairs to any surviving Titans ships were completed from prior engagements with the GINNs and the G mobile suits. He also gave the order to any Titans ship in the fleet to return back to base if and when it is deemed necessary.

Meanwhile, Jamaican was still continuing shouting at the bridge crew to cut the video feed at once. Even if they have to do anything that would ruin most of the ship's electronics.

* * *

><p>Bridge, <em>Menelaos<em>, OMNI 8th Orbital Fleet, somewhere in Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

><p>Halberton watched the video feed from the bridge when he was informed by Hoffman that Secretary Allster's presence is needed back to the moon in order to ensure his safety.<p>

"Do that, Hoffman." Halberton sighed after hearing what Hoffman had said. "Do that."

"At once, Admiral."

**"Not only did the various Solars Wars took place in addition to the third World War, but most of the power blocs had taken advantage of the advent of solar energy by economically degrading the Middle East. Among them included is the Kingdom of Azadistan and the former Republic of Krugis."**

* * *

><p>Bridge, OMNIS <em>Archangel, <em>en route to Earth

* * *

><p>Murrue and everyone else on the bridge were able to catch some of the video feed broadcasted by Mithril a while ago.<p>

**"The worst thing that M has seen from man is the formation of anti-Coordinator/Spacenoid terrorist groups such as the like of Blue Cosmos and the Purists, both advocating for a blue and pure world." **

Murrue and Natarle saw the dark-clad person point an accusing finger towards the screen.

**"You purists claim that by killing off Coordinators and Spacenoids that you can bring a balance to the world. But instead, your actions bring about only hate and misery."**

"Well said..." Mu couldn't help, but agree with the person's comments regarding the status of the world. "Well said indeed."

In another hour or so, the _Archangel_ is due to arrive at JOSH-A.

* * *

><p>Princess Marina Ismail's Office, Azadistan Royal Palace, Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Your very actions alone in this era are a hypocrisy alone. Shame on you for killing innocent Coordinators and Spacenoids who wish to live in peace. Shame on you for being the masterminds on the attack towards PLANT and Zeon civilian colonies with nuclear weapons."<strong>

"It seems that my sources in the intelligence community have confirmed it right."

Shirin Bakhtiar, the first female Prime Minister of Azadistan and the political adviser of Her Royal Highness Marina Ismail, had commented regarding the news broadcast that she was watching from the Azadistan News Channel.

"What do you mean, Shirin?"

Marina questioned what Shirin had said, seeing her prime minister filled with confidence.

"For the fact that the video showed that Mithril was able to prevent some of the more serious terror attacks from happening, such as the attempted attacks on peace talks between the UN and the Principality of Zeon alongside the PLANT."

"Will Mithril be able to help us solve our problems?"

"That..." Shirin sighed, fixing her glasses. "is one thing that I'm not sure of at this moment."

* * *

><p>Conference Room, Bern House, Bern, Bern-Mittelland, Switzerland, European Federation<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Just the very idea that your actions will bring a natural balance to the world will not work with us."<strong>

Treize was present in the conference room alongside Zechs Marquise, Lucrezia Noin and Valder Farkill alongside a few senior OZ officers. They were all gathered after being told of the broadcast being done by Mithril worldwide, which they were still watching while seeing the figure place his dark hand back on the table.

"This won't do!" protested an OZ officer. "If they intervene in any events that we consider as our own affairs, they'll be in violation of our sovereignty!"

"But Mithril has done this back in the Cold War after the end of the 1st Gulf War due to the use of nuclear weapons." Another OZ officer pointed out. "Surely they'll do the same in intervening in our affairs, regardless if we want it or not."

"I don't know really." Valder smirked while watching Mithril's broadcast. "I do like to see how far they'll go to be the world peacekeeper and continue the work of their AD predecessors."

"What will happen next?" Lucrezia asked Zechs, who looked really interested while watching the broadcast.

"I don't know Noin." Zechs replied to the black-haired woman. "I honestly don't know yet."

Treize was fascinated with the way the person had spoken on the television.

_And thus Mithril reveals itself unofficially to the world._

* * *

><p>National Defense Office, PLANT Supreme Council Building, Aprilius One, PLANT<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Right now, we intend to watch you very closely to make sure that you don't attempt to kill innocent Coordinators and Spacenoids through genocide. But you people aren't the only ones we want to keep an eye on. This message also extends to those in the colonies who intend on doing the same thing."<strong>

Patrick felt a headache going on while watching the Mithril broadcast while he was in his office, preparing a speech. When he heard the phone ring, the politician picked up the wireless phone handle and answered the call.

**"Yes? Yes?" **Patrick turned the office chair around and stood up, looking outside. **"Yes, I've seen the broadcast." **

The man raised an eyebrow. **"You want me to look outside? But what for, Chairman Clyne?"**

Patrick sighed and gave in, looking outside the window of his office. Since the Supreme Council Building was located near the downtown district, he was able to see the crowds cheering and applauding when they were watching the large TV screen in front of a diagonal crossing.

**"I see. So Mithril has returned. And it seems you were right on your hunch when they prevented the attack on the Granada peace conference years ago."**

_Will Mithril stand back if and when I call on the use of the GENESIS system to deliver rightful retribution to the Naturals responsible for hurting us and our Spacenoid comrades in Side 3?_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Zum City Palace, Zum City, Side 3<p>

* * *

><p>President Leopold Fieseler had been in his office working on documents on a planned meeting with several ambassadors in Zum City. He remembered that he needed to see the news, which helps him work better in planning out the next few days. In doing so, the man turned on the HD TV and watched the ZeoNet Channel 2 news broadcast. The president was in time to catch up with the broadcast.<p>

**"We will fight for those who are defenseless. We will fight for those who are left helpless. We will fight for those who have been wronged."**

"I know that you'll do just that, Mithril." Leopold whispered, seeing the the male news broadcaster showing a video feed of people cheering in the streets to the Mithril broadcast.

"You guys may be the only ones who I can consider to be righteous."

* * *

><p>Oval Office, West Wing, White House, Washington DC, Maryland, United States of America, Atlantic Federation<p>

* * *

><p>President Copeland of the Atlantic Federation and Murata Azrael, a businessman representing the interests of the Azrael Conglomerate when they were interrupted by Mithril's broadcast for the past few minutes.<p>

**"This means that we will not take anyone's side. If we have to, we will intervene and fight against both sides to prevent unnecessary bloodshed from occurring any further."**

"It looks like Mithril is really serious about tackling any anti-Coordinator/Spacenoid sentiment here on Earth." Copeland told Murata.

"But Mr. President, I thought Mithril was a myth made up from when the Cold War was taking place between the West and the East." Murata told Copeland, apparently not knowing about Mithril.

Copeland sighed and told Murata since it appeared that he didn't understand. "No, Mr. Azrael. I can assure that Mithril's back in the game and that they're real. And it appears that they'll be taking on the anti-Coordinator/Spacenoid terrorism."

Murata sighed after hearing the president, subconsciously almost snapping the pen he was holding into two with his right thumb.

* * *

><p>Hemicycle Room, Paul-Henri Spaak Building, Espace Léopold, Brussels, Belgium, European Federation<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"M's policy will be one for neutrality. But we will take action and cooperate with anyone who needs our assistance if such a scenario happens, just like what we have done in the past."<strong>

Several European Federation politicians debated among themselves if it's good for Mithril to "come out" and reveal themselves to the world, especially in the wake of the aftermath of the One Year Bloody War.

So far, there is no consensus among them on where the EF should stand in regards to the Mithril broadcast.

It would certainly take a while because the EF politicians would continue to debate on the matter in the Espace Léopold for another day or so until the matter can be resolved.

* * *

><p>President's Office, Zhongnanhai, Beijing, China, Human Reform League<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"From this point on, your actions will determine if we need to be out there or not. Choose your next moves carefully."<strong>

President Luo Zhubin, who was also the General Secretary of the Communist Party of China, watched the video feed of the Mithril broadcast from his office. The 54-year old man with a crew cut haircut, due to his long time service with the Human Reform League military, was a bit nervous about the group's return to the Universal Era.

_Mithril has come back publicly to an era when most people would not expect them._

The president hummed to himself after thinking about the possibilities of working with Mithril, considering that they are helping the United States of South American president hide in HRL territory._  
><em>

_But will they be hailed as heroes or as villains? This question could be answered depending on how Mithril responds to the various tensions around the world like in the Middle East._

"Excuse me, sir."

President Luo's attention was brought towards the door to his office, which was opened up. His aide, who looked to be in his 40s with East Asian looks, wore a black suit and red necktie with a white dress shirt and black oxford shoes. This was in contrast to the president, who looked the same except that he had a blue striped necktie on."

"Yes, what is it?"

"The media's been waiting to see if you're going to make a statement."

"And the same thing's happening in other countries?"

The aide nodded.

"I'll probably get our spokesperson for this matter in the meantime."

"I'll speak to her right away."

* * *

><p>Titans Commander's Office, Gate of Zedan, Lagrange 3, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Bask Om was very angry when he watched the Mithril broadcast in his office via HD TV from start to finish.<p>

"Those..." The googles-wearing Titans officer snarled out. "Those bastardsssss!"

He then grabbed the nearest thing he could to satisfy his frustration.

In this case, it was Bask's empty shot glass.

"CURSE YOU MITHRIL!"

Bask began to shout a lot of foul words after he hurled the shot glass at the HD TV Screen. The screen wasn't broken and instead, the shot glass was the only casualty.

Bask's loud shouting was heard nearly throughout the Gate of Zedan that no one bothered to visit him, especially if he needed to do something important.

* * *

><p>Arrivals Area, Olofat International Airport, Olofat, United Emirates of Orb<p>

* * *

><p>Orb Metropolitan Police Force officers began to seal off a portion of the Olofat International Airport's arrivals area as the OMNI Enterprise-class shuttles were now arriving. Airport personnel began preparations to have the jet bridge connected to a shuttle once it has successfully landed.<p>

Police officers and security guards worked together in keeping most of the media at bay in order to give the area some space once the refugees begin departing from the shuttles. They were under strict orders not to let any reporter approach a Heliopolis refugees and ask them questions. This was done so that they could have some privacy.

At least until they can get out of the area.

Civilians were barred from entering the sealed off section of the arrivals area until the refugees were able to leave the shuttles.

* * *

><p>The photographers began to snap photos of the refugees leaving the shuttles with Mark leading them out. Being mindful of his status with Mithril, he had used his hands to get the photographers to stop taking photos of them (and to stop taking photos of his face since he didn't want his face to be in the media). The police officers assisted him by keeping the photographers at bay and at the same time, help Mark escort the refugees out of the arrivals area.<p>

"Nice to see you among the living." The officer told Mark, who was an East Asian woman in her 20s with short black hair.

"I know." Mark replied to the female officer. "After this gig is over, I'm planning to go home and sleep."

"Good luck then. I heard that you're going to be given some time off."

"Wow. Glad to hear that. It'll save me some time at least for some R&R."

* * *

><p>Waiting Room, Olofat International Airport, Olofat, United Emirates of Orb<p>

* * *

><p>Kira, Sai and Kuzzey settled down in the waiting room while Mark was summoned to speak to a high-ranking Orb Metropolitan Police Force officer regarding his current situation. Mir was left with Tolle, the latter consoling the former. Flay had been picked up from the airport by a family friend, saying her goodbyes to him and the others before the red-haired girl left.<p>

"What date is it today?" Sai groaned, feeling relaxed when he sat down.

Kuzzey went to check his Iphone's calendar. "Let's see. It was January 6 of 0071 when we had to evacuate from Heliopolis." The black-haired teenager checked the calendar. "And it's been 5 to 6 days now. So it's... January 12."

"That long huh?" Kira murmured. "And what now? We're here back on Earth and we're due to submit our reports."

Suddenly, a security guard bumped into Kuzzey while he was on roving patrol.

"Sorry there." The guard apologized to Kuzzey, making sure that he didn't trip. He then excused himself and went back to work.

"Hm?" Sai grabbed what appeared to be a folded piece of paper placed on Kuzzey's right leg. "What is this?"

The glasses-wearing teenager unfolded the paper and read its content before showing it to Kira and Kuzzey.

**Pack the place up. Everything else will be arranged ASAP.**

Chapter 11 END

* * *

><p>PS - And with this, I am completely breaking from SEED canon. Do note that the next few chapters will be based on 00Zeta/maybe some Wing, but there will be some SEED stuff. But it's definite some original stuff with be in it as well.

Hopefully I did okay when I talked about the modernization of the _Albion_ with 00 technology in it. And a fanservice (non-H type) to those who enjoyed 0083 with the crew of the _Albion_ in this chapter. I kinda liked most of them, with the exception of a select few. If you wanna guess who, be my guest.

I don't know how I honestly did with Mithril's broadcast to the Earth and to the colonies. Hopefully I did it decently at least.

Since the Orb Union didn't depict a lot of cities with names in the Cosmic Era, I have no choice to make some up. But I'll probably use names from Japanese mythology/words and all since that's where Fukuda and his production team got the names from. For instance, the military satellite Ame-no-Mihashira is named a heavenly pillar made by Izanagi and Izanami as narrated in the Kuniumi. Onogoro Island is named after the same island in Japanese mythology in another case, which is near the Orb Union mainland. Olofat is the capital of the UOS, according to GSEED story material. But I'll stick Kuniumi as a city since the island nation was founded by Japanese who moved there. Anyway, the *more you know!*

For music... It's the same as mentioned in Chapter 8 except that "Advanced Mode" from the fan-made "Metal Gear: Virtual Existence" OST is used when the Mithril broadcast message was done. As for the stuff leading in to the attack on the _Ziegler_ from Lucien's deployment, the "Main Menu" from the same OST. For most of the battle between Mithril, OMNI, Titans and ZAFT (including the involvement of the _Albion_), the music I chose to use is "Golden Time Lover" from the FMA: Brotherhood OST 2.

Before I did this fic, I considered that a successor to the Titans will be the A-Laws in a sequel fic if and when it comes around, considering that the Innovators are involved with Ribbons around for starters. But I don't wanna repeat the Titans/Mithril conflict in this story until I make it unique. And I still want to portray the Memento Mori.

I've watched Dark Knight Rises recently. Pretty awesome movie and a good way to end the Nolanverse, despite my initial WTF moment on why Batman should leave Gotham since he didn't do that in the other verses, but in a way that it's its own. Now I've got some ideas in mind to have a DKR fic.

Also, a Metal Gear reference. See if you can find it. Clue is that it's a reference to a line said by a bad guy.

The next chapter will be a slice of life-type thing after Kira and company return back to space to their main base of operations.


	12. Travel

Mobile Suit Gundam/Kido Senshi Gundam: Peacekeepers

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters and machines of the various Gundam eras belong to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate, Fumihiko Takayama, Takeyuki Kanda, Umanosuke Iida, Mitsuko Kase, Takashi Imanishi, Masashi Mukaeda, Mitsuo Fukuda, Seiji Mizushima, Susumu Yamaguchi, Satoshi Konno, Junichi Kamino, Bandai, Level 5 and Sunrise. The use of Full Metal Panic! concepts/organizations belong to Shoji Gato. The use of Ghost in the Shell concepts/organizations/etc. belong to Masamume Shirow and Kenji Kamiyama. I only own Mark Liu for now.

Summary:

Kira, Sai, Kuzzey and Mark have survived extraction from the _Archangel_, already back on Orban territory while their comrades covered them to prevent a ZAFT attack towards the shuttles carrying them and the Heliopolis-based refugees. They all have received new plans from Colonel Berserk after Mithril has unofficially revealed its presence to the entire world after years of rearming itself from the end of the Cold War, with most world leaders cautiously responding to their videotaped broadcast. What will happen to the four Mithril agents after they officially return back to active duty from their undercover assignment in Heliopolis? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 12: Travel

* * *

><p>Akatsuki Tower, Kuniumi, United Emirates of Orb<p>

* * *

><p>Akatsuki Tower was among the best residential complexes ever built in Orb in Kuniumi City, taking design inspirations from art deco buildings in New York and Toronto. Consisting of two towers, namely North and South, the residential complex has many highlights ranging from its marble, granite and traverline-lined lobby construction to luxurious bathrooms with high-tech security in the form of having keycard access to elevators and apartments coupled with a 247 security team made up of the best in the private security industry. Air conditioning and heating are also placed in each apartment residence to ensure that residents are comfortable in their living space. A swimming pool was also located between the two towers with its own convenience store, a strip mall located underground with its own access to the Orb Metro Subway System.

It is known to the Orban upper class society (and to those who keep tabs on them) that the Wang family has invested in the real estate market since Orb has a growing Coordinator population fleeing from OMNI member state nations such as the Atlantic and the European Federations.

In the said complex, the four Mithril undercover agents were now making their preparations to leave the country.

* * *

><p>Apartment Residence #1210, 12th Floor, South Tower, Akatsuki Tower, Kuniumi, United Emirates of Orb<p>

* * *

><p>The entire residence looks very much empty without anything except for the sofas, coffee tables, desks and chairs left behind in the carpeted floor apartment.<p>

Kuzzey and Sai had just finished packing up most of the things that can be stored via plastic storage boxes while Kira and Mark were given some time to finish changing clothes after taking a bath since the former two got up a bit early to give them enough time to clean the place up. They would be the next to head to the toilet and change clothes.

"Looks like we got the stuff taken care of." Kuzzey murmured, stretching his arms after storing the last storage box away in an empty room being used as a storage room.

"That's true." Sai sighed while taking off his eyeglasses to rub his eyes.

"You gonna discard them?"

"Maybe when I get back to space. Need to keep my disguise up after all."

"Sorry for the wait!"

Kira greeted the two with Mark following behind him, yawning loud.

"Did he sleep well?" Sai asked Kira.

"I think so." Kira said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess we can get ready before we use the metro subway to the airport."

* * *

><p>Sidewalk, outside JNN Building, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan, Republic of East Asia<p>

* * *

><p>"Hi, Saji."<p>

Kinue walked outside the JNN Building, greeting her younger brother Saji when she came across a glaring, angry blonde teenager holding onto Saji's arm like it was the most important thing on Earth.

"Oh..." The brown-haired girl sighed after she saw who it was. "Hi Louise."

"Hi, nee-san." Saji greeted Kinue. "Long day?"

"You can say that." Kinue tried to put up a smile in front of the two, even though she was a bit tired in getting JNN news broadcast and programs up regarding the emergence of Mithril as "M". At least this was how Mithril wanted to present itself to the public level.

"So what now?"

"Well... how about we go to eat..."

Louise just kept quiet, watching the two interact.

_I wonder if she doesn't mind me being with Saji, even though I could tell that she's hesitating a bit._

* * *

><p>Lobby Area, Olofat International Airport, Olofat, United Emirates of Orb<p>

* * *

><p>Sai was using a nearby payphone with Kira, Kuzzey and Mark went ahead to the nearest toilet to relieve themselves after entering the lobby of the airport with their luggage, which merely consisted of travel pack bags with two wheels to move them with collapsible handles should one decide to use them like rolling luggage. Currently, the four are carrying them around like backpacks.<p>

**"I don't know how long I'm going to be away, Flay." **Sai told Flay on the other line. **"Something personal has come up and I need to take care of it." **The glasses-wearing teen saw the trio already waiting for Sai to finish up. **"Yes, yes. Yes, I'll contact you when I can ASAP. Okay, okay. I need to go, Flay, so I'll call you again later when I get to the HRL."**

"Everything okay?" Mark asked Sai after the latter placed the phone handle back on the payphone.

"Yeah." Sai replied. "I just hope I can think of a way to get away from this so that I can get back to active duty."

"Come on, Sai." Mark placed an arm around Sai as the four went to the immigration section of the lobby with their Orban passports ready. "I'm sure intelligence and some of the observers on the ground can think of something."

"Well, thanks for cheering me up." Sai sighed even more, wondering if Mark's suggestion would really pay off or not for the SRT operative after he presented his passport to an airport police officer guarding the entrance to immigration. "I wonder I had to use my old family connections for this undercover mission..."

"I know, right?"

* * *

><p>Commander's Office, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Kowen was now working on paperwork when Berserk entered his office, rendering a salute.<p>

"Anything I should know about, Colonel?" Kowen asked the colonel after he saluted him.

"Well aside from the fact that Intelligence has taken over the rest of the interrogation for the ZAFT Red captured back in Heliopolis..." Berserk trailed off when he answered his superior.

"I wonder what came to Sergeant Liu's mind when he was back in Heliopolis." Kowen sighed, remembering that he read a report from Sumeragi, detailing Rusty's detention in Mithril custody.

"Who knows?" Berserk tried to offer a logical explanation. "Perhaps it was something that came from his memories that he's yet to remember?"

"Let's not dwell on that..." Kowen placed a folder aside before he picked up another, reading through its contents. "How soon can they be relocated to another ship once they get back?"

"I've been told by R&D that the newer ships should be ready soon, thanks to some assistance from the Madorna Workshop."

"Good. The first thing you and I need to do is to finalize the call signs for all of the SRT and PRT operatives located in the Freiceadan base."

"I've done that, sir."

Berserk showed Kowen a manila envelope that was sealed with the words TOP SECRET stamped on it.

* * *

><p>Terminal, Departure Area, Olofat International Airport, Olofat, United Emirates of Orb<p>

* * *

><p>The four Mithril agents passed through immigration and initial security checks prior to entering the terminal without much of a hitch. Now they have all the time in the world.<p>

"Ah, there you are."

If it weren't for a very familiar person they just met.

"What are you doing, Wang Liu Mei?" Kuzzey said, pointing at her. She was, as always, accompanied by her bodyguard Hong Long.

"I'm just on my way to Southeast Asia." The socialite replied.

"Sounds like a coincidence to me..." Mark muttered.

"And since you four are all here, allow me to assist you in your departure from Orb."

"Assist?" Kira was confused. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see..." Wang smirked at the young Coordinator.

"I don't know if this is good or bad." Sai whispered to his comrades.

"You're probably right, Sai." Kuzzey whispered back to Sai.

A few minutes later, the PA system had announced that an Orb Airlines flight bound for Vietnam was making preparations for boarding.

"Looks like our flight's already going." Wang smirked. "Let's not keep them waiting."

* * *

><p>Interrogation Room #1, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's try this again, shall we?"<p>

A young blonde hair with a bob cut hairstyle entered the interrogation room with a folder in hand, wearing a red pantsuit with a lit cigarette in her mouth. Seated on the chair near the 4x4 table was Rusty Mackenzie, his right wrist cuffed to the table leg.

"What now, Ms. Miller?" Rusty groaned, using his left hand to block the light coming from the adjustable table lamp as it was aimed at his face.

Alice Miller, ex-intelligence agent with the OMNI Army's Military Intelligence Bureau and currently intelligence agent/interrogator sat down across from the ZAFT Red and simply glared at him.

"I need a clear answer from you." Alice said, extinguishing the lit cigarette in an ashtray before getting the light from the table lamp away from the Coordinator. "And I want it now..."

Rusty groaned again. He remembered telling her that he was deployed to Heliopolis on orders from Le Creuset to either take/destroy the prototype mobile suits made in the colony.

"But lady." Rusty began to insist. "I told you that my comrades just bombed the factory so that the OMNI soldiers are distracted while me and some of the others hijack the Orb-made mobile suits."

"Then what do you make of this?" Alice simply glared at him and showed pictures of the ruins of Heliopolis, as well as GINNs armed with D-Type Equipment. They were all blown up to have a better quality.

"W-what the?" Rusty couldn't believe that GINNs were attacking everyone and everything in the Heliopolis photos.

"Does your covert mission in Heliopolis include destroying the heck out of the colony when you're done?" The ex-MIB agent interrogated Rusty, who couldn't do anything except to stare at them. "You know the public in Olofat is already asking for the heads of those responsible for those killed since some of the casualties were due to the massive damage on it during your little intrusion..."

Alice sighed. _This is not going anywhere._

The blonde woman simply stood up and walked out.

"I'll leave those photos with you. Try and reflect when you're looking at them, will you? Let's see if they'll make you sleep better at night."

* * *

><p>First Class Cabin, Orb Airlines A380-900<p>

* * *

><p>"I hope the arrangements are alright, Ms. Wang." A female flight attendant of Southeast Asian descent in her late 20s spoke to Wang as she, Hong and the four Mithril SRT operatives got into the first class area. She had a bob cut hairstyle, with her uniform consisting of a pantsuit-style jacket, a pencil skirt and high heels.<p>

"Thank you. It means a lot." Wang told her. "Just tell her that Ms. Wang has her thanks."

"I understand." The flight attendant left as the four SRT operatives went to their FISH-type seats, pretty amazed to see a First Class area in an airline.

Mark looked around before he placed his travel pack bag into the overhead luggage compartment, noting that he was able to reach up above the seat and open it. He then placed his bag inside and closed it. Kira, Sai and Kuzzey did the same thing likewise before they took their seats.

"Something the matter?" Wang noted that he was staring around the First Class area, seeing that no one else was around except for them.

"Nothing." Mark shook his head. "I'm just getting a feeling that I used to be in this area, but in another airline."

"Perhaps a lost memory of yours, then?" Hong offered a suggestion.

"Perhaps it is, Hong Long."

**"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats at once. We are now preparing for immediate takeoff..."**

"You heard the lady..." Mark told his SRT comrades, getting into their suite-style seats and storing their baggage.

"Time to fly in style." Kuzzey grinned, putting the lap and shoulder seat belts on.

"I can't wait to brag about this to the others back in the base." Sai grinned before he removed his glasses.

"Me too, Sai." Kira told Sai, who was seated in an adjacent suite next to him. "Me too."

A few minutes later after the SRT operatives and Wang (plus Hong) got to their seats, the PA system informed the passengers that the plane was now going to taxi into the runway prior to takeoff.

* * *

><p>Commander's Office, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>"Welcome, Major Miller."<p>

Alice Miller entered Kowen's office after knocking on the door. She was able to get inside after the general allowed the door to be opened from inside his office.

"Sir." Alice saluted Kowen, which was returned in kind before she walked towards his desk.

"I hope you were able to extinguish your cigarette, Major. I have a no smoking policy in my office."

"Yes, sir."

Kowen nodded, satisfied with the answer he heard.

"I have a report to make with the interrogation of the ZAFT Red soldier Rusty Mackenzie." Alice began, giving the folder to the African-American.

"And?" Kowen accepted the folder from Alice.

"It seems that he doesn't know about Le Creuset's orders to destroy Heliopolis with D-Type Equipment." Alice told Kowen about her interrogation. "Even when I showed him photos of the attacks before and after the colony was destroyed."

"I see." Kowen sighed while going over the report. "And I will assume that his orders are to either seize or destroy the mobile suits made in Heliopolis?"

"Yes, sir." Alice replied. "I'm either recommending putting him back in a cell for another interrogation or have him taken care of."

Kowen nodded when he heard Alice's recommendations. He didn't like the second option since it meant that the intelligence division officers in the Freiceadan base would have a free hand in deciding what to do with their prisoner.

"I don't know, Major Miller. I've heard that this ZAFT Red's been considered KIA by his superiors after the destruction of Heliopolis."

"Sir, do you mean..."

"Put him back in the cell for now. Let's see where it goes next..."

* * *

><p>First Class Cabin, Orb Airlines A380-900<p>

* * *

><p>It's been a few hours since OA 159 departed for the Manila-Hanoi flight, already in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. The SRT operators with Wang and Hong had just concluded their lunches.<p>

"The plan." Mark murmured, trying to relax back on his seat. The plan so far launched by intelligence called for the four to use the Human Reform League's orbital elevator to space, disguised as Orb nationals until they can be picked up by a Mithril agent who will be picking them via shuttle.

He took a glance up ahead and saw the ponytailed man seated in a roundtable-type suite across Wang. He didn't know what she was doing, but he wasn't surprised if she was indulging herself in being in the First Class cabin thanks to her status as a rich girl.

He looked around to see what the others were doing. Kuzzey was sleeping it off to get some rest. Sai was reading a military thriller-type novel he bought from an airport bookstore. And as for Kira...

Well, Mark saw Kira looking at the outside world from his seat, standing up in the cabin in order to get a good view.

"Heh. Can't wait to see the reaction from the others when we get back..." The amnesiac grinned before he went to recline back on his seat, choosing to watch a movie in his seat until they can reach Ninoy Aquino International Airport.

* * *

><p>Detention Cell, Prison, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Rusty had been placed back in his detention cell, blindfolded so that the secrecy of the location and its facilities are kept secret in case he would be handed over back to ZAFT.<p>

With the photos Alice had left him to see before he was ordered back to his cell, Rusty began to wonder about the attack on Heliopolis with D-Type Equipment. The last time he remembered, the ZAFT Reds and Greens were given explicit orders to raid the colony to gather evidence of prototype mobile suits and a warship before either destroying or capturing them for ZAFT.

The orange-haired ZAFT Red began to reflect on what had happened ever since he was captured and treated by Mithril. Sitting down on a bench that served as his bed, Rusty began to think about his future.

Especially if that future of his won't include him being returned back to ZAFT and/or with the option of being silenced by Mithril.

"Crap..." Rusty murmured as he looked at the ceiling of his cell. "What do I do next?"

With no other decision in mind, Rusty decided to lie down and get some rest. He had been doing well, recovering from the gunshot wound he sustained during the Heliopolis raid.

"I just hope I can take off those bandages later after I nap..."

* * *

><p>First Class Cabin, Orb Airlines A380-900<p>

* * *

><p>Wang looked outside the window while seated at her suite. It was getting dark as the airplane was beginning to make a landing at the runway of Ninoy Aquino International Airport.<p>

"Anything I need to take care of when I get to Vietnam?" Wang asked Hong, who had recently checked his communications device a while ago.

"Mistress..." Hong replied. "You're suppose to be meeting with Mr. Alejandro Corner after we land at the Da Nang International Airport."

"I can't remember which hotel was it..." The socialite frowned. "Was it the HAGL Plaza Hotel or was it the Danang Petro Hotel?"

"It's the Plaza Hotel, Mistress."

"I see." Wang nodded. "I just hope things will go well with him."

"I have the utmost confidence that things will go well."

"Er... wha?" Kuzzey closed his eyes for a few minutes when he felt the airplane touched down. "We landed?"

"Of course, Mr. Buskirk." Wang replied to the SRT after she saw him jolt out of his nap. Or his rest. She couldn't tell.

"Apologies." Kuzzey rubbed his eyes with his clenched left hand. "Damn this dirt in my eye..."

"You're getting off here?" Sai asked Wang, peeking his head out of the suite seat since the make of it allows the passenger to have privacy when they sat down on it.

"Not yet, Mr. Argyle." Wang told him, turning her shoulder to the left to look at him while her hands are at her lap. "I'll be landing in Vietnam like the rest of you. I have some business to take care of."

"I suppose it won't be hard."

Wang smiled at him. "Of course not."

"Yeah, of course not." Sai grinned, trying to tease her.

The plane was now starting to taxi towards the international terminal after it made its landing on the main runway.

* * *

><p>Research &amp; Development Office, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Nina had just entered the R&amp;D office, getting to work after she and some of the other Mithril SRT personnel had to coax Kou into eating the carrots given to him in the cafeteria. She simply massaged her temples, not wanting to remember the incident.<p>

"Hey, Nina." The blonde woman was greeted by a blonde woman, except that she was older than her. She also wore glasses that had a neck string worn around her neck so that her glasses won't be damaged in case they fall. "Having trouble with Kou?"

"That's not the start of it, Linda." Nina replied, heading to the long holographic table, which occupied a majority of the space in the R&D office aside from PC terminals and some desks for R&D personnel permanently assigned to the office.

"My, oh my." Linda Vashti smiled at Nina, knowing what her problem is. Known in the Mithril R&D ranks for being the only officer married to Ian Vashti, who held the rank of major. After Linda got married, she held the rank of Captain. "You ought to be easy on him, Nina."

The Second Lieutenant sighed. "I know, I know... I just can't help but wonder about Kou's hatred for carrots."

"Well, find some time to talk to the young man." Linda was studying the holographic image of the _Archangel_ based on data acquired from Mithril agents who had access to the covert G Weapons project. "Things won't change in a day, you know."

"I'm at a loss, really." Nina manipulated her fingers to type at the digital keyboard on the holographic table. "I don't know what to do..."

"Maybe I can get Ian to talk to him." Linda offered a suggestion to Nina. "After all, he is older than Kou."

"Maybe..." Nina trailed off before she got the image of the Strike Gundam without any equipment mounted on its back.

"Hey ladies!" Mora had entered the office, wearing a Mithril blue BDU and black combat boots that served as the organization's mechanic uniform. That was unlike Linda and Nina, since they wore Mithril olive green dress shirts with pencil skirts since they were assigned in the base to R&D. The same goes with other female Mithril personnel who were assigned to intelligence and to other non-combat positions.

"Oh hello, Lieutenant." Linda greeted the First Lieutenant as she came in.

"Do any of you know when Kira or the others are heading back?"

"We know they're suppose to be coming later." Nina told Mora. "At least that's what their ETA is suppose to be."

"Is there a problem?" Linda asked Mora, feeling worried.

"Not really." Mora shook her head. "I just need to get those four to the hangars when they're ready. I need to make sure their mobile suits are okay for their first deployment after their undercover operation in Orb."

"I heard that they made it out safely of Heliopolis." Linda told the woman. "I was really quite worried."

"You're not the only one who was worried, Linda."

* * *

><p>First Class Cabin, Orb Airlines A380-900<p>

* * *

><p>"Hacka...ph!"<p>

Mark had just stopped himself from sneezing a minute after takeoff.

"You alright?" Kira asked the brown-haired teenager, hearing him almost sneeze.

"Oh yeah..." Mark waved off the concern. _I wonder if someone's talking about me back at the base?_

"Perhaps you need to take a look later..."

"No. No. I'm fine."

"Aren't you lucky huh, Kira?" Sai chuckled. "You don't need to worry about sneezing all the time."

"Yeah..." Kira tried to laugh it off.

"How long 'til we get to Vietnam?" Kuzzey asked.

"It should be at least an hour and 20 minutes, give or take depending if we're expecting rough weather or not." Hong advised Kuzzey.

"Dinner guys?" Kuzzey faced Sai, Kira and Mark when he asked the question.

"We probably can have it before we board the orbital elevator." Kira suggested to Kuzzey.

Kuzzey shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

The four SRT operators stayed silent, still in their seats while under seatbelts until the PA system allowed them to remove their seatbelts. Wang stayed quiet, allowing the peace and quiet of the cabin to overtake her for once. Hong stayed alert as usual.

* * *

><p>Corridor, OMNI Joint Supreme Headquarters Alaska, somewhere in Alaska, United States of America, Atlantic Federation<p>

* * *

><p>Now decked in full OMNI uniform, with peaked cap included, Murrue walked down the many corridors of the Joint Supreme Headquarters Alaska or JOSH-A. She had just been debriefed by the OMNI Space Force's Intelligence Security Bureau on what had happened, including the fact that a civilian had piloted the Strike on behalf of OMNI.<p>

_Well it is a good thing I didn't tell them about the "other facts" on Kira._

Murrue had told them about the fact that she brought Orban refugees due to the nature of Heliopolis being attacked and destroyed in the process. An ISB officer told Murrue that he probably would have done the same thing if he was in her place. So far, Murrue was told that no charges will be brought against her. She found out that the same thing happened with Natarle and Mu, which also included the fact that no charges will be brought on them.

"Lieutenant Ramius!"

The brown-haired woman was greeted by a black-haired woman, who also wore a white OMNI uniform with peaked cap as well.

Murrue knew who the woman was when she saw the woman salute her.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Lieutenent Imelia."

Lieutenant Junior Grade Rena Imelia, a mobile suit pilot/veteran of the OYBW and current mobile suit instructor at the OMNI's own academy in Anchorage, Alaska, greeted Murrue while on her way to the cafeteria to get some food to eat.

"Me neither, Lieutenant Ramius." Rena said after she saluted Murrue. "I would assume that you're fine after being debriefed with Ensign Badgiruel and Lieutenant La Flaga."

"Of course I am." Murrue sighed. "Considering that ISB is not going to bring up charges against me or the other two due to the circumstances."

"So what happens next?" Rena asked her superior.

"I'm not so sure yet." Murrue shrugged. "Now that you've seen the _Archangel_ along with everyone else, they most likely will put me in charge of the ship alongside some of the others who escaped with me."

"I need to ask, Lieutenant." Rena bit her lip before she asked Murrue. "Was it true that the five pilots who were suppose to use the prototype mobile suits made in Heliopolis were..."

Murrue was silent when Rena asked her the question.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant Imelia." Murrue said to Rena, looking at her without hiding any attempt to make the truth easy for her to bear. "From what I've been told by Lieutenant La Flaga and Ensign Badgiruel, they never had the chance to at least fight back when the explosions took place in Heliopolis."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Ramius." Rena said softly, almost about to cry. Murrue knew that it may happen to her since she personally trained the five prospective mobile suits from the armies of the OMNI member states in order to become the supposed permanent pilots of the prototype mobile suits. "It's so sad that I've trained them long and hard, only for the pilots to be killed in action while the enemy took the mobile suits."

_Rena... _Murrue couldn't help, but sympathize with her over her personal loss.

"One day, I'll get back to a mobile suit cockpit and avenge their loss."

* * *

><p>First Class Cabin, Orb Airlines A380-900<p>

* * *

><p>The PA system had announced that the plane was going to touch down in Da Nang International Airport, already approaching the main runway. Even before the announcement was made, Mark and the others had already made their plans.<p>

Get themselves to pass through immigration and customs with their Orb passports. Later on, the four would meet up together to head to the Da Nang Airport Express Transit and use it to travel to the Human Reform League's Orbital Elevator known as Tenchu. As for Wang Liu Mei and Hong Long, well they have other plans they need to attend to. They separate by the time they pass through immigration and customs.

"Everyone still remember the plan?" Mark asked his SRT comrades by the time the airplane touched down on the runway.

"Still got it." Kira gave the thumbs up.

"Oh you know me, Mark." Kuzzey said with confidence.

"You better." Sai said to Kuzzey, rolling his eyes. "Remember the last time you said that when we deployed?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kuzzey waved Sai's question of.

As the A380-900 began to taxi to DAIA's main international terminal, the passengers in the cabin made preparations to get their passports and whatever IDs they can use in case airport police/immigration officers would need to ask for their identification.

* * *

><p>Immigration Section, Da Nang International Airport, Da Nang, Vietnam, Human Reform League<p>

* * *

><p>Wang and Hong then departed from Mark and the others, already telling them that she needs to attend to business after they got to the area thanks to moving sidewalks.<p>

"I'll see you later then, gentlemen."

The four watched the two make their way to a special section of the DAIA's Immigration area where frequent visitors can use airport cards to get through.

"Lucky for her..." Kira murmured. "She gets to use that section but we don't."

"Come on you..." Mark told Kira as they got in line, which was non-existence to their luck. "We don't have time to complain. Get your passports ready."

"Right." Kira, Kuzzey and Sai said in unison.

Airport policemen were in the area, assisting the four to get to an available immigration officer to check their passports and validate their entry into Vietnamese territory.

* * *

><p>Mobile Weapon Simulator Room, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Lockon and Tieria got inside the mobile weapon simulator room, which was a bit vacant at the moment. Only two simulator pods were fully operational at the moment, which was shown with closed doors on the left side of the pods. Any pod with its door left open and powered down indicates that they are not in use.<p>

"So Lichty's here you say?" Lockon asked Tieria after getting inside the room.

"Yes." Tieria replied. "At least that's what I got from Christina when I asked her a while ago."

"Well..." Lockon stretched his arms. "it probably doesn't hurt if Lichty gets trained up to be a potential mobile suit pilot. We can use a hand in the _Ptolemaios_ anyway."

"I wonder who's using the other simulator pod?" Tieria murmured, seeing the other pod door opening up.

"Could be someone new in Mithril." Lockon suggested. "It's always nice to get some new faces around here."

"Hey." A familiar blonde man greeted the two after emerging out of the pod.

"Nice to see you looking pretty well, Sergeant Wiseman."

Bernard Wiseman, who had permanently joined Mithril with the rank of Sergeant, looked pleasant as ever. Aside from having a few deployments in space with a Zaku II unit he acquired with help from Mithril, he was stationed at the Freiceadan base until he can be assigned to a ship.

"Still doing simulators based on combat data with your Zaku II, Bernie?" Lockon asked the ex-Zeon soldier and mobile suit pilot.

"Of course I do." Bernie said with a grin on his face. "I just can't bear to accept Mithril's replacement mobile suits though."

"So you're getting another Zaku-based mobile suit?" Tieria raised the question to the blonde Mithril agent.

"Yeah." Bernie nodded. "Probably should be ready in a while. Last I heard, one's been acquired and tests are conducted to make sure it's okay."

"By the way, is Lichty done?" Lockon asked Bernie.

Bernie shook his head.

"All right, just tell him that we'll see him when he's got the chance."

"I'll tell him that."

Lockon and Tieria then left the simulator room, leaving Bernie alone inside for the meantime.

* * *

><p>First Gran Class car, Shinkansen E6, Da Nang Airport Express Transit<p>

* * *

><p>Mark, Kira, Kuzzey and Sai got in the train car of the Da Nang Airport Express Transit, using smartcards to get through the ticket gates blocking the path between the airport and the metro transit station. The four placed their luggage in a baggage compartment before they took their seats. They were also lucky that the car was also empty except for them, given the high price one usually has to pay for access to the Gran Class car.<p>

"Can't believe that we're actually going to ride in a Japanese-made Shinkansen E6." Kuzzey commented as he took his seat.

"Yeah. The seats are almost the same, except they gave a blue and white paint job for this train." Mark said as he sat down. "Imagine that."

"I surely need to thank Ms. Wang for going all the way to make us comfy." Kira said, not believing that they are actually allowed to use the Gran Class car. Its interior did give off that luxurious feel.

"Well, what are waiting for?" Sai chuckled as he took the seat with the window. Kira and Kuzzey sat down in the 2 seats opposite Sai.

"I just hope the train lives up to its reputation." Mark took the seat in front of Sai. "Heard this baby can go up to 190 kilometers/hour, though I heard that you can push it to at least 300."

**"Attention everyone. This train will now be departing from the Da Nang International Airport's Airport Express Transit..."**

The PA system gave the announcement in English, French and Vietnamese when the SRT operators took their seat.

"Hey..." Kira asked his comrades. "Is this train non-stop to the Tenchu?"

"Yeah." Kuzzey replied. "Last I remember, this train heads out from DAIA all the way to Thanh Hoa province. The orbital elevator is located around Thanh Hoa City after all. The airport authorities did the same thing with another connection leading out of the airport with Da Nang being one of the other stops."

"I actually thought the Koreans would actually get their KTX-IIIs in this country." Mark commented, looking at the Vietnamese countryside after the airport express left the station.

"Do remember that the Vietnamese government had preferential treatment to the Japanese since they are familiar with high-speed trains in Asia." Sai reminded Mark, leaning over his seat.

"So the next we can know is sit back and relax." Kuzzey adjusted his seat so that he can stretch his muscles.

"Oh I can't wait to see how the others WILL really react to our travel plans..." Kira chuckled as he read an English printout of the Vietnam Economic Times, which he bought from a bookstore in the station.

* * *

><p>Corridor, somewhere in Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Sumeragi almost sneezed as she traveled through one of the many moving sidewalks placed inside Freiceadan, browsing through her Mithril-issued PDA. She had been trying to look at news from all the power blocs regarding the announcement of Mithril before the rest of the world and the colonies, known only to public at large as "M".<p>

"Nothing really special in the news right now, aside from no comments to little public presses from the power blocs." The Eurasian said while looking over an internet article from a press release from the Middle Eastern Union.

Sumeragi took a look at another press release publicly released by the MEU.

"The presence of OZ-led EF forces in the next day or so?" Sumeragi was a bit concerned by their presence. "And the Specials are going to take the lead."

_I don't like this. _The brown-haired woman traveled down the moving sidewalk. _I'm sure Veda would plan this to be another mission, considering the Conservative party in Azadistan are against foreign intervention in any way. The joint EF-MEU military exercises are going to set off some trouble._

"Hi Ms. Sumeragi!"

Sumeragi turned around to see that it was Christina, who was dragging Feldt with her by the hand.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing really. I'm just going to get Feldt to try on some clothes I bought a few weeks ago..."

"O-okay. Have fun, girls."

* * *

><p>First Gran Class car, Shinkansen E6, Da Nang Airport Express Transit<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm really enjoying this travel so far." Mark murmured, looking outside. "Sometimes, I forget that I'm actually fighting, killing, piloting and assassinating for Mithril."<p>

"Really takes the stress away." Sai said, looking outside while leaning on his char. "I like the Vietnamese countryside. I can't believe it looks beautiful despite the Vietnam War many years ago." He then frowned. "Too bad it's night, otherwise I'd appreciate it more."

"Yeah. Especially with some mines out there. And the cleanup going on to get rid of the last traces of Agent Orange as part of the war's legacy."

Kira woke up after spending some time sleeping, seeing the LCD screen in front of them that said the location towards Tenchu is about approximately 19 more minutes to go.

"19 more minutes..." Kira said after he stretched his arms. "That seems quick to me."

"Heh. No kidding." Kuzzey chuckled. "Considering this is Japanese-made train technology at its best."

"Well, our ride's coming to an end so we need to hustle up soon." Mark told his comrades.

"At least the only we need to do is to get the tickets and wait for our ride." Said commented before the PA system announced that the train was now making its final approach towards the Tenchu station.

"Alright guys." Kira faced his comrades. "Time to look alive."

* * *

><p>Colonel Den Berserk's Office, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>"Colonel Berserk."<p>

Berserk stopped his computer work when he saw Yuki enter his office.

"What is it?"

"Our agents in Vietnam have sighted Kira and the others arriving at the Tenchu orbital elevator."

"Get someone to immediately be ready for pickup at the Tenchu spaceport."

"Understood, Colonel."

_Now for the hard part. And that's to make contact with Kira._

* * *

><p>Food Court, Tenchu Orbital Elevator, Thanh Hoa City, Thanh Hoa province, Vietnam, Human Reform League<p>

* * *

><p>Kira and the others had made it through Vietnamese immigration and initial security checks without any much of a hitch. They had decided to get some food from the waiting area before they would get the call to board the orbital elevators leading to space.<p>

"This is it. The last leg of our travels." Kira said as the four dined with both Chinese and Japanese food on a medium-sized circular table. The only thing for them is that they need to eat by standing up.

"Man I don't like eating while we're standing up." Kuzzey frowned as he eat his food with wooden chopsticks. "But I guess beggars can't be choosers."

"Come on, Kuzzey." Mark grinned, patting Kuzzey on his right shoulder. "Let's make the best out of this before we board the orbital elevators."

"Anyone need to head to the toilet after this?" Sai asked the three.

"Sure."

"Why not?"

"I could use the trip."

"Least I'm glad to hear that I'm not alone." Sai said before he took a drink from his bottled water.

"Say, how's the top brass going to contact us once we get up there?" Kuzzey asked, pointing to the ceiling with his left index finger for emphasis.

"I know." Kira murmured for Kuzzey to hear. "It's not like we can walk to someone and ask them if they're the guy Mithril sent to pick us up."

"I'm sure they'll figure something out." Kuzzey reassured Kira.

"Let's finish this up food before we leave. And get some sleep in the orbital elevator while we're at it."

Mark then said after he eat his share of food. "I hope nothing goes wrong with this part of our journey."

* * *

><p>Princess Marina Ismail's Office, Azadistan Royal Palace, Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>Marina and Shirin were inside the former's office, already talking about the planned military exercises between the EF and the MEU. It has been officially announced, but it has been met with some criticism from the conservatives even though a military treaty was signed with the two power blocs recently.<p>

"I'm just worried about the conservatives in the National Assembly." Shirin gave her concerns, looking over the plans given to her by the National Defense Minister when the glasses-wearing woman came into her office a while ago. "And the fact is that there are some sympathizers in the military, but I just don't know who they are."

"Well the EF did say that they'll agree to assist us in getting access to solar energy as long as we can help them in the exercise." Marina told Shirin. "Even though I don't like this idea, I feel that it may give us a chance to show the world that we are ready to get solar energy throughout the MEU."

"Even though I fully support this, I am worried about the possibility of the EF having more demands from us." Shirin replied. "I'm even surprised that the UN Ambassador wants to head back here to conduct more negotiations and watch the exercises."

_At this point, there's nothing the Princess can do to oppose anything since the Reformists and some of the Independent MPs are for the joint exercises with the EF. I hope she can still continue her fulfill as the unifying symbol of the Azadistani monarch after the king's passing._

"I'm more worried if Mithril would intervene at any time in the Middle East, given what you know about them."

"Don't worry Princess. Just worry on the planned meeting with the UN Ambassador. If anything, I'll covertly ask Mithril for assistance in making sure the meeting goes off without any further problems."

* * *

><p>Business Class Cabin Room, Tenchu Orbital Elevator Linear Train<p>

* * *

><p>The four SRT operatives were fortunate to get a Business Class cabin room. Even with Wang Liu Mei's intervention, she could not get them a First Class cabin room. Still, it was better than nothing.<p>

"Not a bad room." Mark commented as he took his seat after placing his backpack at a baggage compartment closet. The cabin room had some luxurious features, such as adjustable seats and a massager built into the seat. Otherwise, there wasn't any LCD to watch TV or movies. The least thing they have is a window that will allow them to look outside and look at space.

"Sure." Sai said as he helped Kira put their backpacks in the baggage compartment closet before they took their seats and wore their seatbelts.

"We've got another hour at least to get to Tenchu's space station." Kuzzey said after he got the seatbelt worn.

"Alright. Here we go." Kira murmured as he wore his seatbelt, just in time as the linear train began to move.

"Now we wait until we leave the train and get back to base."

* * *

><p>Commander's Office, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, general."<p>

Kowen's secretary entered his office, saluting him.

"Yes, what is it?" Kowen said, not looking at her because he had to take care of paperwork that came in a while ago.

"The person you called for is waiting outside."

The African-American stopped his work and stared at the entrance.

"Oh. All right. Please send her in at once."

"Understood, sir."

Kowen sighed as he arranged his papers and placed it on one side of his desk, deciding to continue work on them later.

"Hello, General Kowen."

The Mithril officer saw the orange-haired woman enter his office and stand in front of his desk. He took the time carefully to get a look at her. Kowen noted that she wore the standard olive green officer's uniform, with the exception of having a pencil skirt instead of pants with white high heels. The woman wore a white cloak over her shoulders, which mostly concealed her uniform jacket, and white gloves that covered most of her arms until the elbow. In addition, she wore what appeared to be a scabbard attached to her belt. A blue shoulder pad was on the white cloak, placed over her left shoulder.

The woman stood at attention and saluted Kowen.

"Hello, Lieutenant Colonel." Kowen saluted the woman in return, who physically appeared to be quite young. Possibly before her 20s. "Thank you for taking your time to get here."

"Not at all, general." The woman replied after she rendered a salute. "May I ask why I was summoned to your office?"

* * *

><p>Business Class Cabin Room, Tenchu Orbital Elevator Linear Train<p>

* * *

><p>"Since we're approaching the Exosphere quite soon, you guys need a drink?" Kira asked the others after taking off his seatbelt since the entire linear train is under zero gravity, except for the cockpit for obvious reasons.<p>

"Maybe water." Mark told Kira.

"Same." Kuzzey told Kira the same thing.

"All right. I'll be back." Kira said, giving the two-finger salute before he left the cabin room.

Sai was in his seat, seatbelt in his place since he took the time to get some sleep before the linear train would approach the Low Orbit Station.

"Anything from base?" Kuzzey asked Mark when Kira left the cabin room.

"Nothing." Mark shrugged his shoulders. "Freiceadan's pretty quiet ever since we boarded the linear train."

"Oh well." Kuzzey nodded, understanding his answer. "It's good to be at the base again. I feel like it's been a long time even if we were deployed in Heliopolis for at more than a year now."

"I know." Mark sighed, stretching his legs in his seat. "I feel the same thing."

"So..." Kuzzey leaned in to talk to Mark. "I heard some stuff from the mechanics that we could be transferred from the _Albion_ to another ship."

"Yeah?" Mark raised an eyebrow, not knowing what is he getting at.

"Is it true that we could get an all-female crew for once in our redeployment?"

Mark paused to think about Kuzzey's question. A few seconds, the black-haired young man replied. "I don't know. But I'd say that it would be interesting to hear in the ranks of Mithril at least."

"Hey guys."

Kira came back to the cabin room, bringing water for Mark, Kuzzey and himself.

"Thanks a bunch, Kira." Mark thanked Kira when he came back inside. "Means a lot. And you were quick too."

"Yeah, Kira. Thanks." Kuzzey gave his thanks to Kira. "I'm about to start getting thirsty."

"Well it's your lucky day then, Kuzzey." Kira grinned as he handed the bottled water to Kuzzey first before he gave another one to Mark.

"How long is the approach to the low orbit station?" Kuzzey asked after he got the bottled water.

"Should be after half and hour and a few minutes." Mark told Kuzzey before he blinked. "Well I hope it is."

Kira then got into his seat and wore the seatbelt again. "After I drink my water, I'm going to get some rest. Pretty tired."

"Yeah, same here." Kuzzey said as he began to yawn. Good thing that he didn't yawn out loud since he doesn't want to disturb Sai, who was currently sleeping.

"Better make you drink the stuff before gravity kicks in, Kira." Mark grinned at Kira. "After all, you don't want to see water floating around the room, right?"

* * *

><p>Commander's Office, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>"About why you were summoned here..." Kowen told the officer. "It's about your reassignment."<p>

"I'm... being assigned to a ship, general?" The Lieutenant Colonel said, feeling a bit hesitant.

"Yes, you are." Kowen nodded. "I've seen your file. Daughter of brilliant Mithril officers. Among the top best officer candidates with flying colors..."

"I'm honored, general." The woman felt a bit embarrassed when the general was mentioning her achievements as a Mithril officer. "But..."

"No buts." Kowen insisted, shaking his head. "Your achievements with the officer cadet corp is a reason why I'm picking you to be in charge of a new ship Mithril is going to commission by tomorrow at least."

_Wow. A ship? But it may be too much for me. The only thing I know with battleships is with theories for the most part..._

"I understand the hesitation." Kowen spoke to the officer, trying to put her at ease. "Which is why I'm having a veteran officer placed under your command."

"But sir, how is this..."

"You don't have to worry. This man has promised that he'll help you in any way possible. Besides, he said that he can't wait to get back into action. I'll introduce him to you soon."

"I understand, general..."

Kowen studied the officer carefully, looking at her face and her body language.

_I can see that she's hesitating in accepting a position to command a ship. Even though she came recommended, I feel that she may fail in her job unless she can put her hesitation behind._

* * *

><p>Business Class Cabin Room, Tenchu Orbital Elevator Linear Train<p>

* * *

><p>The PA system announced that the linear train will be making the approach to the low orbit season after 15 minutes. Kira, Kuzzey, Mark and Sai were all fast asleep when the PA system made the announcement.<p>

_Already? Well it's better than nothing. _Sai was the first to wake up, stretching his arms and yawning at the same time.

"Is it time for the arrival?" Kira said after he woke up, rubbing his eyes.

"The PA system said so." Sai replied to Kira.

"All right. First thing I need to do is to hit the toilet." Mark said out loud after waking up. He then yawned.

"How can we tell the guy who's going to pick us up is from Mithril?" Kuzzey inquired, worried about being captured by a terrorist group or worse... by the Titans themselves.

"The only thing we need to do is to keep our eyes open and hope for the best."

"Okay, folks." Sai pointed to the window. "Our train's about to slow down, which means we're almost back home."

* * *

><p>Chairman's Office PLANT Supreme Council Building, Aprilius One, PLANT<p>

* * *

><p>Siegel had been going over reports provided by Patrick and Le Creuset regarding the attack on OMNI's 8th Orbital and the Titans' 2nd Orbital Fleet. According to Le Creuset's report, he had decided to attack the fleets as they were providing protection for the <em>Archangel<em>'s descent towards Alaska. Patrick's report also seem to back the masked man up.

"I'm not liking this." Siegel sighed after he read the two reports. "It seems the two are already obsessed with expanding the frontlines of war when it's not necessary to do."

The mustached man stared at the photo of him and Lacus on his desk, being thankful to Mithril that they rescued her.

"Even the Supreme Council is divided on continuing the war against the United Nations until they can recognize our independence."

Siegel wondered what he should do next.

"If I don't do anything about this, Patrick may lead a coup with the Supreme Council against me."

He then eyed the reports placed on his desk.

"Whatever must happen next, I must prepare for any eventuality given that Le Creuset's attacks may lead to tensions between us and the Earth sphere."

* * *

><p>Reception Area, Arrivals Area, Lower Orbital Station, Tenchu Orbital Elevator, Lagrange 1, Space<p>

* * *

><p>The four-man SRT team had arrived at the Tenchu Orbital Elevator's lower orbital station, already clearing through immigration. Thanks in part to their Orban passports, they were able to pass through without any further delays. Since they had nothing to pick up from the baggage carousels, the four passed through customs checks and moved on towards the reception area.<p>

"Well here we are." Sai said after he was the first to arrive at the reception area. "I wonder how are we going to get out of this place?"

"Keep your eyes open, guys." Kuzzey reminded his comrades. "For starters, let's look at the signs that the folks are holding up."

Kira stared at the signs the people were holding up. Nothing was suspicious and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Until he saw someone holding a sign up, who was in his 30s wearing shades and a black suit and red tie.

_What the? The sign's name..._

**KIRA HIBIKI AND GUESTS**

* * *

><p>Mobile Weapon Simulator Room, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Bernie."<p>

Lichty exited the simulator pod, finding himself to be alone.

"Dammit..." Lichty sighed. "Must've left too late when Bernie was done."

The _Ptolemaios_ helmsman decided to leave the simulator room, tired from conducting helsman simulation programs in handling the _Ptolemaios _a bit better than his usual alongside Lasse.

"Better see what the cafeteria has in store for food." Licthy said to himself. "Otherwise, I can always check out that bar/restaurant for a change in case the cafeteria food is bad."

* * *

><p>Reception Area, Arrivals Area, Lower Orbital Station, Tenchu Orbital Elevator, Lagrange 1, Space<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm Kira Hibiki."<p>

Kira went to take the chance by approaching the shades-wearing man who held a sign that had his actual name on.

"Ah..." The man looked at Kira, then at Sai, Kuzzey and to Mark. All of them were waiting to see what happens next. "Follow me please. There's a shuttle waiting at the spaceport for us."

"I understand." Kira nodded as he began to follow him.

"Be cautious, Kira." Mark whispered to Kira. "He could be a bad guy."

"Right."

"Let's use the challenge thing like we did back in Artemis."

Kira gave the thumbs up.

Kuzzey and Sai followed behind Kira and Mark, ready to attack the shades-wearing man if pull comes to shove.

* * *

><p>Corridor, somewhere in Paul-Henri Spaak Building, Espace Léopold, Brussels, Belgium, European Federation<p>

* * *

><p><em>A military mission to the Middle Eastern Union and I'm to join them as soon as possible?<em>

A black-haired European Federation military officer wearing the standing EF military uniform, which was a light blue uniform with a beret of the same color that had the insignia of the EF. The woman read her orders given to her while walking down a corridor in the Paul-Henri Spaak Building of the Espace Léopold.

_Quite interesting, considering that the MEU is not that significant anymore aside from being a regional ally even though aid's been given by the United Nations to ensure their survival in the Universal Era._

The officer continued walking down the corridor, reading the rest of her deployment orders.

_I'll go and leave at once I leave the Espace Léopold as ordered. We'll see if Mithril will intervene like they've mentioned in their global broadcast.  
><em>

She sighed as she was approaching the main entrance.

_I only wish Kujo was by my side._

* * *

><p>Spaceport, Lower Orbital Station, Tenchu Orbital Elevator, Lagrange 1, Space<p>

* * *

><p>The shades-wearing man led Kira, Kuzzey, Mark and Sai to another part of the spaceport, where a private shuttle was docked to the lower orbital station. It looked like the Enterprise-class passenger-type shuttles used by OMNI.<p>

"Say buddy..." Kira spoke to the shades-wearing man when they arrived in the spaceport. "Things have changed in this era."

The shades-wearing man gave a grin to Kira. "But Mithril is still around."

Kuzzey, Mark and Sai looked at each other when the man answered Kira's challenge question correctly.

"I thought that you guys may try that, so I was informed by Freiceadan to prepare for that as a precaution since we didn't have time to tell you guys the extraction plan once you four got to Tenchu's lower orbital station."

"Hmm..." Kuzzey mused before he said, "Pretty smart of intelligence to lay that one in."

"Well, after you folks." The shades-wearing man allowed the four to get inside the shuttle by walking on the passenger walkway that connected the spaceport terminal to the waiting shuttle.

* * *

><p>Commander's Office, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Kowen got a message from his secretary that his presence is needed at the command center.<p>

"I want you to think about this at least. It's a great position and I want you to be in it."

"Y-yes sir." The captain saluted Kowen before she excused herself from his office.

Kowen noted his phone was ringing. He picked up the handle from the cradle and answered it.

**"How did she take it?" **The caller questioned Kowen.

Kowen sighed. **"Like a champ I suppose. She's quite hesitant. I can see it in her body language."**

**"Oh don't you worry. As long as I'm the ship's XO, I'll be sure to put her in fine shape to be an excellent captain."  
><strong>

**"Yeah. As long as you don't harass her. If I recall, I'm getting reports from the female staff that you're harassing them based on their... measurements."  
><strong>

**"My word. I absolutely don't know what you are talking about, general."  
><strong>

**"I'll talk to you about this when I have time."  
><strong>

Kowen replaced his phone handle back on the cradle and made his way to the command center.

* * *

><p>Command Center, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>"General Kowen." Berserk greeted Kowen once he got in the command center with a salute. Kowen then saluted back, who was wearing his Mithril-issued peaked cap.<p>

"How are things doing, Colonel?" Kowen asked Berserk once he stared at the large main screen in the command center, showing progress of the shuttle Kira and company are using from the Tenchu Lower Orbital Station to Freiceadan.

"Going smoothly as planned, sir." Berserk replied. "A slight delay happened 'cause Kira challenged the agent sent to pick them up."

"I won't blame the boy." Kowen said, staring at the screen. "If I were in his place and I'm not sure what to do next, I'd do the same thing."

"As of now, the shuttle already departed from Tenchu." Berserk began to debrief him. "They ought to get here in a few hours."

"I hope they can get back in one piece."

"Me too, sir. Me too."

Chapter 12 END

* * *

><p>PS - Hope you guys liked this chapter. Rena's rank wasn't indicated in the side material for Gundam SEED, so I had to give her a rank on the fly. Until an official rank is released by Bandai and whatnot, the Lieutenant Junior Grade for Rena sticks throughout this story.<p>

The part where I wrote the travels of Kira and company in Vietnam are based on my experience riding the MTR's Airport Express in Hong Kong. I enjoyed doing the slice of life thing that I probably will continue this until the next chapter since I didn't anticipate the chapter to be long to give Kira and the others to have some time before the get back to base at least. Then it's reality time for the four of them.

BTW, all Mithril personnel assigned as support crew like pilots and FCS officers wear dark blue BDU uniforms. Also, the existence of Mithril is secret to all except to senior politicians/military officers as a FYI. But I guess it's a matter of time before the juniors know about them.

As for the music involved while doing this chapter with Kira and company traveling from Orb to space to making the rendezvous back to Freiceadan, I highly recommend "Evening Haze" from Gran Turismo 5's In-Game Music BGM by Kemmei Adachi. Check it out while reading this chapter up.

And no, the officer talking to Kowen is not an OC. She's an existing character from a Super Robots War-related franchise. Same with the man talking to Kowen via phone. They'll be revealed in good time. More Gundam-based characters are coming next chapter, so hold onto your... seats or something.


	13. Returning Back

Mobile Suit Gundam/Kido Senshi Gundam: Peacekeepers

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters and machines of the various Gundam eras belong to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate, Fumihiko Takayama, Takeyuki Kanda, Umanosuke Iida, Mitsuko Kase, Takashi Imanishi, Masashi Mukaeda, Mitsuo Fukuda, Seiji Mizushima, Susumu Yamaguchi, Satoshi Konno, Junichi Kamino, Bandai, Level 5 and Sunrise. All characters and machines of the various Super Robot Wars games belong to Banpresto and Winkysoft. The use of Full Metal Panic! concepts/organizations/etc. belong to Shoji Gato. The use of Ghost in the Shell concepts/organizations/etc. belong to Masamume Shirow and Kenji Kamiyama. I only own Mark Liu for now.

Summary:

Kira and the others have begun their journey back to Mithril's Freiceadan Base in Lagrange 4. What await the four-man team in their return? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 13: Returning Back

* * *

><p>Cabin, Enterprise-class passenger Shuttle, en route to Mithril Freiceadan Base, somewhere between Lagrange 1 and 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>The journey Kira and company were making from Tenchu to Mithril's Freiceadan Base went well so far without any problems. Aside from the general boredom of having to wait for at least around.<p>

"How much longer now?" Mark groaned out, feeling bored from space travel.

"We've been out here for at least almost two days, mate." Sai tried to reassure Mark in his seat next to him.

"I know." Mark sighed. "I just feel bored right now aside from sitting down and doing nothing."

"Hey Mr. MIB!" Kuzzey called for the man's attention, who was speaking to a shuttle engineer. In response, the man was feeling very upset of being called as a MIB.

"I am..." The shades-wearing man began to address Kuzzey. "not... an... MIB!"

"Sure, sure." Kuzzey waved him off. "How much longer now?"

"We're almost there. The shuttle should be at Freiceadan by the end of the day." The man took a glance at his wristwatch. "Hopefully before evening." _Although I'm not sure what time zone the base is using again._

"Now it makes me wonder if we can pass the time..." Kira mumbled, standing up from his seat to get his backpack/rolling bag.

"Whatcha doing?" Sai asked Kira when he caught a glance of him standing up.

"Stuff..."

* * *

><p>Command Center, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>"What's the ETA on the shuttle?"<p>

"Approximately 5 hours and 29 minutes, Colonel Berserk."

Berserk had stayed in the command center ever since he got word that Kira and the others have boarded a shuttle and were already on the way back to Freiceadan that he oversaw operations to make sure the four-man team were safe. The only times he left is when he either needed to eat, head to the toilet or just head to his quarters and go to sleep. The special forces veteran had been receiving updates from the operator androids working on the consoles, especially in keeping track of the shuttle and on the ETA (with some adjustments if needed).

"Keep me updated if there are other changes."

"Yes, Colonel."

Berserk went to sit down on an unused conference table, intending on continuing on the paperwork he brought with him so that he won't need to run between his office and the command center. Among the documents he had to read was the immediate transfer of Kira, Sai, Kuzzey and Mark to the new Mithril ship the organization was going to commission into service very soon.

"I just hope those boys can handle it with a new commanding officer once they get transferred at once..."

Nearby, the digital clocks showed that the ETA for the shuttle was 5 hours and 22 minutes.

_It's a long wait from here._

* * *

><p>Corridor, somewhere in Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Kamille was traveling on a moving sidewalk somewhere in one of Freiceadan's corridors. He had just concluded lunch with Fa and Emma, the former reminding him to be more cautious of his health since he had been deployed in a few missions with the <em>Argama<em>.

_Dammit..._

The Green Noa I gritted his teeth in frustration, still remembering the time he fought Jerid in a mobile suit after watching both his parents get killed in action. While it had been a while since the two saw each other in combat, it was still too familiar of a feeling for Kamille. The doctors were amazed that he didn't develop any symptoms of PTSD despite being a witness to such a tragic event.

"Kamille Bidan."

Kamille saw that Setsuna had called him out, meeting him in a three-way intersection.

"Ah, Setsuna."

"Are you alright?"

"Huh... Oh! Don't worry about me, Setsuna. I'm alright."

The Krugis native eyed Kamille carefully from head to toe.

"You don't seem to be very sure of yourself."

Kamille was a bit alarmed by what Setsuna said.

"I-I'm alright." The young 2nd Lieutenant said before he told him. "I need to head back to my quarters and get some rest."

Setsuna watched Kamille use the moving sidewalk, heading towards the residential area of Freiceadan.

"You seem to have given Kamille a bad nerve or something."

Setsuna turned to see Allelujah approaching him from the back.

"Allelujah Haptism."

"Anyway, been receiving word that Kira and company are suppose to be back after 5 hours."

Setsuna nodded.

"Do we have a mission yet, Allelujah?"

"Not yet, Setsuna. Right now, it's a good chance for us to have a break."

"Ah."

The two Mithril SRT operators were traveling in a moving sidewalk towards another part of the base.

* * *

><p>Interrogation Room #1, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Alice awaited the return of Rusty, who was brought back with a blindfold to cover his eyes. His hands and feet with cuffed while being escorted by armed Mithril soldiers. This was decided upon by Colonel Berserk, being aware of Rusty's Coordinator origins and to be on the safe side.<p>

"Leave him be." The ex-OMNI officer told the soldiers. They nodded and left the interrogation room, leaving her and the ZAFT Red alone inside, although the two were being watched in another room by intelligence officers and analysts through a two-way mirror. The soldiers took off the blindfold after getting Rusty to sit down in a chair.

Rusty stayed silent when the armed soldiers left.

"Well, Mr. Mackenzie?" Alice questioned Rusty.

Rusty was confused. "Well what?"

"I am asking about your involvement with the destruction of Heliopolis..."

Rusty sighed, feeling frustrated. "Look lady. I only followed orders to either steal or destroy the mobile suits the Orban government made in cooperation with OMNI thanks to some intel we got from a double agent."

At the mention of "double agent", this made Alice very curious. "Hm..."

"Does that convince you now?"

"Perhaps. But do go on. You mentioned about this _double agent_."

"I don't know the details really. All I've been told is that the double agent was able to acquire information from the top brass in OMNI. I swear."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah. That's all I know."

"I see. For now, you'll be taken back to your cell while I speak to my commanding officer about this."'

"Dammit. Not again."

* * *

><p>Cabin, Enterprise-class passenger Shuttle, en route to Mithril Freiceadan Base, somewhere between Lagrange 1 and 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>"We should be nearing Freiceadan in a few hours' time."<p>

Kira had been informed that the shuttle would be arriving at their base shortly.

"Good to hear." The Coordinator said after hearing the announcement.

"Will the general come to see us?" Sai asked the shades-wearing man.

"I'm not sure."

"What?! That can't be right, Mr. MIB." Kuzzey glared at the man.

The shades-wearing man wanted to approach and strangle Kuzzey for using such a name. It was a good thing that Kira and Sai were on hand to restrain him before things went too far.

"Come on Kuzzey..." Mark sighed and reprimanded him. "You know it's better to antagonize someone from intelligence."

"Sure. And they're also known for not being nice to us at times."

"Still it doesn't give you the right to make things worse."

Kuzzey ignored the last comment as he decided to take a nap, knowing that they won't arrive at Freiceadan for a few more hours.

* * *

><p>Command Center, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Berserk checked the digital clock after he yawned, feeling tired from doing work. He saw that four hours are left, although he can't tell how much minutes are left since he needed to rub his eyes to remove any dirt when he took a short nap a while ago before resuming work.<p>

"Excuse me, Colonel Berserk."

The officer heard someone call for his name. He faced the person who called for him.

"I didn't expect to see you here of all places."

The visitor had an unusual appearance. Aside from her blonde hair and usual Caucasian features with her Mithril SRT BDU, the woman had a purple-colored eye and a green-colored eye. This feature was known as Heterochromia iridum, which usually refers to the difference in coloration in the iris.

"I apologize if you're busy." The blonde woman said after she saluted Berserk. "But I wish to confirm something."

"And you're confirming what, Lieutenant Tarask?"

"About Sergeant Liu and the others having new machines when they transfer to the new ship that's going to be officially commissioned."

Berserk frowned when he looked at the Heterochromia iridum irises of Katina Tarask, known Mithril hothead, ex-fighter pilot and commanding officer of the Octopus or Octo Squad.

"They've already requested this prior to their undercover mission, Lieutenant. If I recall..." Berserk eyed Katina carefully. "You already requested yours when command decided to put you into the new ship alongside Second Lieutenant Bagman since you wanted a change from piloting a F-28 Messer back at Merida."

Katina stayed silent.

"If that's all Lieutenant, don't waste my time here. In fact, let me advise you to stick with your new machine even though there are upcoming models out there. Mithril can't spend the money all the time just to purchase any _new_ mobile suit that comes out of production."

"Ha." Katina saluted him and left the command center.

Berserk looked at the digital clock after he received Katina, seeing that it was 4 hours, 1 minute and 9 seconds.

* * *

><p>Mobile Weapons Hangar, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>It was business as usual in Freiceadan's hangar. The technicians and engineers were busy conducting inspections and repairs of all mobile suits and armors stored in the facility.<p>

Everyone had heard by now that Kira and the others are expecting to return today, which would coincidence with the launch of a supposedly brand new ship made covertly by Mithril. And that they would be transferred there from a semi-active PRT role back to their original SRT assignments when they were ordered to prepare for their undercover assignment.

"How's things?" Ian asked one of the engineers, who had been making visual inspections of all the mobile suits.

"Looks good, sir." The Mithril engineer replied. "Nothing serious for us to look at."

"Good work. Make sure it's done, especially with the new ship coming into the base soon."

"Understood."

"I don't get enough rest."

"There you are..."

Ian turned around to see Linda approaching him.

"Linda..." Ian was a bit surprised. "I thought you were with Nina..."

"Can't I see my husband after all?" Linda said, smiling at her husband.

"O-of course not."

"And how's Mileina doing? The last time I heard, she's been doing a lot of work with Sherilyn lately."

"I know, I know. I'll go and check in with Ms. Hyde and see if our daughter's doing okay."

**"EVERYTHING OKAY! EVERYTHING OKAY!"**

A couple of brown Haros jumped up and down as they approached the Vashtis.

"What can we do for you?"

**"GOT A MESSAGE FOR YOU! GOT A MESSAGE FOR YOU!"**

One of the brown Haros was picked up by Linda, holding the robot carefully. She slowly pulled the Haro's face up, revealing a small screen with a keyboard.

"A message from Mileina?" Linda asked when the PC was booted up, revealing a message addressed to Ian and Linda.

"Looks like it's for us." Ian grinned, telling his wife that they got an e-mail from Mileina.

* * *

><p>Shooting Range, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Freicedan's shooting range was occupied by three individuals going through their paces in shooting paper targets with just pistols alone, which were all Glock types. All of them had their standard issued olive green Mithril BDUs and combat boots on. They consist of an East Asian man sporting a green bandanna, a Caucasian man with brown hair and a bit of a calm (although some would say worried by first glance) look and a Caucasian with bluish hair whose olive green BDU jacket was opened instead of being buttoned up, revealing his white shirt and black lightweight vest jacket.<p>

"Fine shooting there, Crowe. Even I can't top your shooting skills." The bandanna-wearing man complimented his comrade for his shooting skills.

"You're not bad yourself, Tasuku." Crowe Broust, ex-Atlantic Federation Army soldier and Mithril PRT operator also complimented his comrade. He lowered the weapon when he was done shooting. He began to eject the magazine and get the paper target to analyze his shots. He has the rank of sergeant.

"I know, I know." Tasuku Shinguji grinned while he ejected the pistol's magazine. He had his start as a Mithril mechanic before he was selected to join up with the new ship, its name not disclosed to him yet. He has the rank of sergeant major after joining the Octupus squad.

"I'm quite amazed that the Lieutenant allowed you to join with the squad as an SRT operator." The brown-haired man spoke to Tasuku, putting his pistol down on the counter.

"I know, Lieutenant Bagman." Tasuku replied to the concerns of Russel Bagman, who is the second-in-command of the Octupus squad. "I thought that I'd be in the new ship as a high-ranking mechanic or something." He has the rank of second lieutenant.

"So how did you guys do?" Russel asked. He was shown the paper targets of Crowe and Tasuku. While the officer was impressed by Crowe's shots in and near the target, he was a bit impressed with Tasuku's shots. Even though all of them didn't hit the center, most of the shots were located near the center.

"Well." Russel couldn't help, but give a whistle. "Those are very impressive."

"What about you?" Tasuku asked him.

"Same old, same old." Russel showed that he almost had the same results as Crowe.

"Not bad, but I really didn't see you to be the fighting type." Tasuke said before he shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. It just came to me."

"Well I don't blame you. I've been used to being bossed around by Lieutenant Tarask in the first place..."

* * *

><p>Cabin, Enterprise-class passenger Shuttle, en route to Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Sai had emerged out from the toilet at the back of the shuttle when Kira told him that they would arrive at Freiceadan in less than two hours.<p>

"Finally. Two more hours." Sai sighed, relieved to hear the ETA when he went back to his seat.

"That's a relief." Mark stretched his arms. "I wonder if we'll get a reception or not? Not that I care, of course."

Kira chuckled. "Of course you don't, Mark."

"Say, you guys think we'll have our first assignment when we get back to Freiceadan?" Kuzzey asked his fellow SRT comrades, slightly standing up from his seat to get their attention.

"I don't know. Aside from the stuff that we could get transferred from the _Albion_ from our temporary PRT assignment to another ship full-time."

"Let's hope this assignment is worth it."

Mark placed his clenched fist underneath his chin while staring out at space, just waiting to arrive at Freiceadan like the others.

* * *

><p>Commander's Office, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Kowen had just received Alice a while ago, reading her report on her second attempt to interrogate Rusty. From what he could read, the African-American noted that Rusty has no idea that Heliopolis would be destroyed by D-Type Equipment.<p>

He also read that she suggested two options. One would be his eventual return to the PLANTs. But Alice was concerned that he may be accused of being a traitor by "spilling" to Mithril, even though he didn't do much except with the orders given to him by Le Creuset. Another option was to recruit Rusty as a Mithril operative. Alice had said that it would be a good option, but she was not sure how it would be done. She concluded that it would be up to Rusty on how his fate would be.

_The things I do._

Kowen began to write down his recommendations on Alice's report, making his decision on what to do with Rusty while he's still incarcerated until Mithril custody.

**"General." **A voice came through his intercom.

**"Yes, what is it?" **Kowen pressed a button on his intercom, replying back.

**"Colonel Berserk wishes to inform you that the shuttle should be arriving in less than an hour and no problems have been reported."**

**"Tell him to keep me informed of any developments ASAP."  
><strong>

**"Understood, general."  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Research &amp; Development Office, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Nina and Mora had been looking at some blueprints and pictures on a mobile suit the office had been informed about.<p>

"I actually thought that I'd never see this again." Mora commented, pointing to Nina the picture of a RGM-79FC Striker Custom mobile suit. "Last I heard, the BGST unit had these used to combat resisting Zeon and ZAFT units on Earth."

"Didn't the Titans take all of these and _took care_ of them afterwards?" Nina asked Mora.

Mora shrugged and shook her head. "I'd sure like to know. But I'm sure shocked and surprised to see that we're about to work one out for active service."

"Do you know who's going to be the main pilot of the Striker Custom?"

"Sorry, Nina. The pilot requested that his name be anonymous."

"I have a feeling that it has something to do with the return of Kira and the others."

Mora didn't say anything, keeping silent.

"Something tells me that the silence means yes."

"Ah! I thought I'd find you two here."

The sliding door to the R&D office opened up, revealing a familiar Caucasian man with white hair in a short ponytail and a toothbrush-style mustache.

"Oh god..." Nina couldn't believe who she saw. "It's the Major pervert."

"Come now." Sean Webley, a major in Mithril and a former XO of the OMNI-commissioned ship _Hiryu_, was defending himself from the engineer's accusations. "Surely that the accusations you're making against me are false."

"I don't think so, Major Webley." Mora eyed the old man very carefully since he was in the office with two women. All alone.

"What?" The major feigned innocence.

"Don't try that trick on us." Mora warned the officer, glaring at him.

* * *

><p>Cabin, Enterprise-class passenger Shuttle, en route to Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>"We should be approaching Freiceadan now!"<p>

The engineer shouted the status of the shuttle to the cabin. True to his words, the shuttle was now making an approach towards an asteroid that looks like 4 Vesta, except that it is a bit much bigger than some people could mistake it for a planet's moon like Earth's very own moon.

"We're almost there. And yet we're still far." Kira murmured, knowing that it's just 21 minutes left before the shuttle can dock inside Freiceadan.

"Just a little more, Kira." Mark said while he patted Kira's left shoulder. "Just a little more."

"Yeah I can't wait to see how things will be in Freiceadan." Kuzzey snorted, crossing his arms. "When the shuttle docks, the general's gonna see us and tell us congratulations and stuff..."

"I'm pretty sure the general's not gonna be all like that Kuzzey." Sai tried his best to change Kuzzey's mind about the potential events later when they arrive back at base.

Mark stood up and went to see the pilots in the shuttle.

* * *

><p>Cockpit, Cabin, Enterprise-class passenger Shuttle, en route to Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Mark greeted the shuttle's pilots once he got his head inside. They consisted of a South Asian man in his early 30s and a African man in his late 30s. The engineer was not inside as he had to use the toilet.<p>

"Yo." Mark greeted the pilots before he asked. "How much longer to Freiceadan?"

The South Asian man answered with a bit of an Indian accent when replied. "Not much longer. 17 more minutes until contact with Freiceadan."

The African man snorted in a South African English accent. "Considering that the base is one huge asteroid, is in front of us and we're not moving at the speed of light."

"Come now. No need to be like that."

"Right, right."

_Just like Kuzzey._

"Alright, it's now 16 more minutes until contact." The South Asian man told Mark, tapping on the digital clock located near the controls. "Go ahead and tell the others."

"Thanks." Mark said as he went back to his seat.

* * *

><p>Command Center, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Berserk looked at the digital clock nearby, sipping from an open can of Diet Coke Zero to keep him active and not sleepy, he saw that 14 minutes were on the clock for the ETA for Kira and company.<p>

And it was just a matter of time before 13 minutes would be up since the clock showed 10 seconds were left.

"About time."

"Colonel!" An operator called for his attention.

"What is it?"

"The shuttle is almost near Freiceadan. Shall I make contact?"

"Do that. And get the laser sensors ready afterwards. Get someone to contact General Kowen."

"Understood, Colonel."

"And if anyone's looking for me," Berserk tossed the empty soda can away before he wore his beret, which was placed in his BDU's left shoulder strap. "tell them that I'm heading towards the hangar. And inform everyone in the base!"

"Understood, Colonel."

* * *

><p>Cabin, Enterprise-class passenger Shuttle, en route to Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>"We're almost near, people." Mark told Kira, Sai and Kuzzey.<p>

"Say, where's Mr. MIB?" Kuzzey asked, not seeing the intelligence agent around.

"Over there." Sai pointed to the back with the agent sleeping in the back to avoid an incident that would consist of strangling Kuzzey for calling him a MIB.

"ETA?" Kira asked Mark.

"Should be 10-11 minutes now..." Mark told Kira. "We probably need to wait two to three minutes tops for the pilots to make contact with the command center."

The engineer passed by the quartet and told them that they should take their seats since the shuttle is slowly approaching Freiceadan's outskirts.

The four agreed and did so, looking outside to see the shuttle come towards the huge 4 Vesta-like asteroid. They would wait for a few minutes as the pilot began to make contact with the command center, requesting for clearance to enter the asteroid base.

**"Okay everyone. We're near the outskirts of Freiceadan and we actually arrived a bit earlier than five minutes ahead of schedule." **The South Asian pilot said over the PA system. **"We should be inside in three minutes tops."**

"Alright." Kira said, doing a high five with Mark. "Looks like we made it earlier than scheduled."

"Great." Kuzzey said, stretching his neck. "Can't wait to see reception."

"Always the pessimistic one, aren't you Kuzzey?" Sai grinned at Kuzzey, teasing him.

"Whatever, glasses boy." Kuzzey told Sai, despite the fact that he had plans to ditch his glasses since the SRT operator didn't need them anymore.

"The next part is to get in." Mark commented, watching the Freceidan's laser sensors slowly activate from the base all the way out in space to guide the shuttle towards the hangar.

The four waited for the shuttle to be guided inside the hangar and docked before they were allowed to get off the shuttle with their baggage.

* * *

><p>Mobile Weapons Hangar, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>The ground crew began to ensure that the shuttle had a ship bridge, positioning it at an angle so that the crew and passengers can get down directly. Once the bridge is in place, the door opened up inward.<p>

_Here goes._

By process of elimination between the four, Mark had to leave the shuttle and step out on the bridge in the hangar. Not that he had a problem with it.

_Let's see how the reception's going to be for us._

When Mark was on the ship bridge, having his rolling bag/backpack in tow, he saw something fascinating in the hangar.

Everyone was in the hangar to greet them. And when everyone was in the hangar, it meant all of the personnel from fellow SRT and PRT operators, maintenance personnel, R&D scientists and engineers and officers were clapping their hands.

"Looks like it's a good welcome." Sai said, emerging onto the bridge with Mark. Kira and Kuzzey came behind, carrying their baggage while Mithril Freiceadan personnel clapped as they went down.

"Wow." Kuzzey was amazed while walking down the bridge. "Just wow, man."

"Never thought that it would be like this." Kira murmured, amazed with the welcome they were receiving from their Mithril comrades.

The four continued walking down the bridge towards the hangar ground, still being greeted by applause.

"I'm glad to see the four of you survived the ordeal at Heliopolis."

When the four arrived at the bottom of the bridge, they were greeted by Berserk. He looked quite refreshed with his OMNI special forces beret worn over his head.

"Colonel!" Mark was the first to salute the special forces veteran. Kira, Kuzzey and Sai followed likewise and saluted Berserk in unison.

"Good to see you." Berserk greeted Mark after he saluted them by shaking their hands. "Everyone in Freiceadan was very worried about what happened after Heliopolis was attacked."

"Well we survived sir." Sai told Berserk. "You should thank Kira for piloting one of the prototype mobile suits in Heliopolis."

"Indeed I should." Berserk nodded, intending to follow Sai's advise. The officer shook hands with Kira after Sai.

"Sir..." Kira was a bit nervous.

"Don't be nervous, Kira. Sai was right after all."

"O-of course, sir."

"I hope things went well in our absence, Colonel Berserk." Kuzzey told Berserk when the former shook hands with the latter. Soon enough, the applause began to die down before most of the base's personnel went back to work.

"Things are fine even when you four were absent." Berserk told Kuzzey when he spotted Kowen approaching. "And speaking of devil..."

"Nice to see you four made it." Kowen greeted the four without his peaked cap on since the greeting of the team was just an informal event.

"General." Kira addressed Kowen before he rendered him a salute. Kuzzey, Mark and Sai soon followed Kira.

"Mmmm..." Kowen nodded after returning the salute.

"I suggest that you guys get a check up done after you get to your quarters." Berserk told the four, who had their hands down and were just standing at attention. "I'm sure that you'd like to stay a bit longer and talk to the others, but it's getting a bit later around here. Currently, it's 21:09 hours."

"The Colonel's right." Kowen agreed with Berserk. "You four go and get some rest at once. Tomorrow by 08:00 hours, I want you guys to get a medical checkup before your debriefing. Is that clear?"

"Understood, general!" Kira, Kuzzey, Mark and Sai said in unison.

"Well, let's go guys." Kuzzey said, already moving to hit the moving sidewalks.

"I'm pooped anyway." Kira can't stifle a yawn after being dismissed.

"This is why I'm going to get a shower and then hit the sack." Mark said after he stretched his arms.

"Same here." Kuzzey said the same thing before he added. "So what now? We eat at the Bar Darza first before we all take a shower."

"Heh. Good idea." Sai agreed with Kuzzey's suggestion.

* * *

><p>Commander's Office, Gate of Zedan, Lagrange 3, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Bask was seated behind his desk, reading over some folders given to him by Jamaican. All of the folders had the words CLASSIFIED stamped on them, meaning that only he can read it since he has the necessary security clearance to read its contents.<p>

The googles-wearing CO went over the folders once he opened up, reading up profiles and evaluation reports of Kira, Kuzzey, Mark and Sai when they were still in COSMOS. The bald man was quite frustrated, personally knowing that these soldiers were among the best as one of the unit's commanding officers and yet, they were easily taken down eventually taken to some problems with the brainwashing.

Bask eventually ordered COSMOS to improve its efforts in creating better and efficient brainwashed soldiers in their ranks after learning of their capture by Mithril forces. He promised that he won't repeat the same mistake twice by ordering R&D on improving brainwashing technology.

The man then opened another set of folders, also having the stamped words CLASSIFIED so that only he can look at its contents. He read over profiles and evaluation reports of a couple of individuals who had teenage appearances.

"So these will be the ones to challenge Numbers 40, 42, 45 and 49?"

Bask was satisfied with the evaluation reports given to him by COSMOS scientists regarding the physical and mental conditioning of Seolla Schweizer and Arado Balanga, both having the rank of Sergeant. The reports said that they've been further conditioned from training in a facility called "The School".

"I never thought that the place would be used before OMNI ordered it to be closed." Bask sighed before looking over the reports. "No matter. As long as these two can defeat those damn defectors, then all would be eventually well with the world."

* * *

><p>Mark Liu's Quarters, Residential Area, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Mark had just gotten up, already donned in his Mithril SRT BDU. He looked like he cleaned up, but the ex-COSMOS soldier still yawned. He felt a bit tired.<p>

"Dammit. Going on and on until it was almost midnight." grumbled the SRT operator. "Good thing that the alarm was already set up so that I can get up on time..."

Having check his BDU jacket to see that all the buttons were buttoned up and everything, Mark exited his quarters and began to walk towards the direction of the infirmary in order to get his checkup as ordered.

* * *

><p>Infirmary, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>"Good morning."<p>

Mark was greeted upon entering the infirmary by a female nurse, who was of Southeast Asian descent.

"I just need my checkup done as ordered by the general. That's all."

"Of course." The nurse nodded before she called for the doctor. "Doctor Mass. Your patient is in the infirmary."

"Thank you, nurse. I'll go and take care of him myself."

"Understood."

Mark was directed to sit in an empty cot by the nurse before she left him alone. A few seconds later, the doctor appeared and greeted him.

"Ah, good to see you. At least the rumors that you might die after the Heliopolis events are false."

A blonde woman in her 20s greeted Mark with a smile on her face, who had a white coat worn over her clothes. She also her had stethoscope with her.

"Dr. Sayla Mass." Mark greeted the doctor.

"Well, your other friends had their check ups done." Dr. Mass informed Mark before she placed the stethoscope's earpieces on both her eyes. She then placed the chestpiece on Mark's chest after the doctor told him to take off his BDU jacket and lift up his shirt.

"Don't worry." Dr. Mass grinned. "You'll be fine while you're under my care."

"Fine." Mark sighed.

"If it were any other males aside from you or Kira, Kuzzey and Sai, they'll try to fake illness so that they can see me."

The OYBW veteran frowned before her smile came back, placing the stethoscope's chestpiece on his chest.

"Okay. Just breath normally."

Mark nodded, doing what the doctor instructed him to do.

"So how are things lately?" Dr. Mass asked while checking the SRT operator's heartbeat.

"Fine." Mark replied, waiting patiently as the doctor checked his heartbeat after placing the chestpiece at his back.

"Enjoyed life when you were in Orb?"

"It's not bad. Just like any neutral country."

"Well..." Dr. Mass seized any initial checks and went to write some words down on a piece of paper placed on her clipboard. "You seem to be fine. Heartbeat is normal..."

"So I'll be able to go..." Mark asked her, putting his shirt down.

"Are you feeling anything unusual ever since you got back to Freiceadan?"

Mark shook his head from left to right.

"If you do feel anything, come see me as soon as possible, alright?" Dr. Mass stared at him as if she was his teacher in elementary school.

"R-right."

"And be careful, you hear?"

Silence stirred in the infirmary before Mark replied back to the doctor.

"Okay."

Mark went on to wear his SRT BDU jacket, buttoning himself up before checking himself to make sure he looked decent. He excused himself and bade the doctor a good day.

When he got out, Mark got on the moving sidewalk towards the briefing room. He got out the balaclava from his right pants pocket and donned it to cover his face. This was followed by donning the SRT beret, which was black and had the emblem of Mithril pinned on it.

* * *

><p>Briefing Room A, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Mark had arrived at the briefing room to see Kira, Kuzzey and Sai waiting for him outside. All of them wore the standard Mithril SRT beret.<p>

"You guys didn't go in yet?" Mark asked the trio.

"Nah." Kuzzey shook his hands while he shrugged. "Figured that we'd wait for you."

"It's only two more minutes 'til we're needed in for the debriefing." Kira reminded Mark.

"And since we're all here," Sai spoke up. This time, he didn't have his glasses on because he didn't need them. "we can go in and see the general."

"Although I wonder if we're suppose to be here or in an interrogation room..." Kira mumbled.

"Don't make things worse now, Kira." Kuzzey reminded Kira.

"Come on." Sai reminded the two. "Let's do our best and find out, shall we?"

Mark nodded, heading to the sliding door leading to the briefing room. He was the first one to enter. Kira followed next with Sai and Kuzzey being the last.

"Master Sergeant Mark Liu, Staff Sergeant Kira Hibiki, Sergeant Sai Argyle and Sergeant Kuzzey Buskirk reporting in, General Kowen!"

General Kowen and Colonel Berserk rendered a salute to the four when the group reported in.

"At ease, gentlemen." Kowen spoke to Mark. "I assume that all of you are given a clean bill of health?"

"Yes, sir!" The team said in unison.

"Very well, let's begin with the debriefing."

Berserk directed the four to take their seats at once. They noted that someone unfamiliar was in the briefing room. He was in his 40s. Caucasian. Brown hair. Wearing shades to conceal his eyes.

Most likely he's from intelligence.

"I'd like to ask you four about the things that happened before and after the destruction of Heliopolis..."

* * *

><p>Corridor, somewhere in Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Sumeragi, Feldt and Christina were in a corridor riding on the moving sidewalk. The men of the <em>Ptolemaios<em> were either catching some time off by sleeping in, heading to Bar Darza to get some food as an alternative from the cafeteria food or goofing off since they were not given enough days that they can have a short vacation in Von Braun or in some other lunar city.

"So how do you think the guys are faring with their debriefing?" Christina asked Sumeragi.

"I honestly don't know." Sumeragi replied. "I won't be surprised if intelligence is just doing all the questioning."

Feldt stayed silent, standing a bit behind Christina.

"But I think we can see them later." Sumeragi tried to cheer Christina and Feldt up. "Besides, I'm sure that they'll want to thank you two for what you did after Heliopolis."

Feldt nodded after hearing Sumeragi.

"I just wonder how long their debriefing is going to be?"

"Who knows?"

* * *

><p>Briefing Room A, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>The intelligence officer went over the answers given by Mark, Kira, Kuzzey and Sai regarding their actions before and after the destruction of Heliopolis at the hands of Le Creuset's forces. So far, they informed him that they didn't do anything to break their cover. Except for Kira as he had been forced to pilot the prototype Strike alongside a wounded OMNI officer.<p>

Kira, for his part, told the officer that he didn't do anything to make him very suspicious that his false civilian identity would have been discovered. He also corroborated his comrades that ZAFT GINNS armed with D-Type Equipment had destroyed structural foundations of the colony. He also said that the intervention of the Titans made things worse.

"All right." The officer nodded, hearing what the four-man team had told him after being questioned many times. "Looks like the _Ptolemaios _team also mentioned the same thing."

"I trust that things are doing well." Berserk asked the intelligence officer.

"Yes, sir. The four are free to go at this point." The intelligence officer thanked the team for their time to participate before he left.

"I suppose I should thank you four for participating in this undercover op." Kowen told the team. "You should get some rest for a few days. I'll have Colonel Berserk work out some details when you're ready to get back on duty."

"Yes, sir." The team saluted Berserk and Kowen before the two officers left the room.

"Let's go then." Kira said, motioning to his teammates to leave since their presence in the room was not needed.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag then. No need to be hush hush around here." Kuzzey said before he yawned.

Mark looked at his wristwatch. Today was the 16th of January, 0071.

"How's about we get some grub first?" Sai suggested.

"Good idea." Mark replied to Sai's suggestion.

* * *

><p>Outside Briefing Room A, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>The four-man team went out of the briefing room, only to be met by Feldt, Christina and Sumeragi.<p>

"Hey, you guys!" Christina happily greeted the four after they left the briefing.

"Yo..." Sai greeted Christina, smiling at her.

"Well it seems you four are alive and doing well." Sumeragi gave her greetings.

"Thanks for the help you gave us, Major Noriega." Kira greeted Sumeragi, happy for all the help that she and the _Ptolemaios _had done.

"My, oh my..." Sumeragi tried to be boastful. "I think you should thank Setsuna and the others for what they've done to help." She then sighed. "But I don't know if Tieria will accept any thanks from you guys."

"Um..." Mark approached Feldt and tried to smile, despite the fact that he was hiding his face behind a balaclava. Which was something he picked up from his COSMOS days when he was brainwashed. "Thanks for helping us."

Feldt smiled and nodded. "I... I just did my part."

Sumeragi then addressed Mark. "Can I talk to you soon?"

Mark blinked his eyes when he heard her request. He then nodded and said, "Okay."

"You ladies are having a break too?" Kuzzey asked Christina.

"Yeah." Christina nodded. "But we can't leave base yet since the top brass said that something may come up in a few days."

"And that is?"

"The Middle East actually." Sumeragi told the team. "It's been publicly known that OZ will join in military exercises led by the EF-MEU. So far, there are widespread protests in parts of the region, but intelligence needs a few days to see if there's going to be some tension."

"Dang." Kuzzey sighed. "And here I was ready to head to Von Braun to get some R&R."

"You're not the only one, Kuzzey." Mark patted Kuzzey's head. The latter, although knowing his comrade is sincere, didn't like the gesture since he felt that he was treated like a kid.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Christina asked.

"Get some exercise." Sai told Christina. "Probably starting tomorrow, I guess."

"Come on guys, let's go something to eat." Kira reminded them, gesturing them to the direction of Bar Darza.

"Right." Mark said before he told the girls. "We'll see you ladies later."

The four rode in a moving sidewalk that led them to the direction of the Bar Darza.

* * *

><p>Darza, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>The four arrived at the Darza, which was Freiceidan's only barrestaurant for the personnel to eat and drink whenever they aren't needed for any assignments/shifts.

"Ah greetings." Berserk was seated alone in a roundtable. "And don't salute. It's not needed. Besides, we're off duty."

The four nodded and sat down in the table.

"Boys." Berserk began. "Food and drink's on me for a job well done."

Kira, Kuzzey, Mark and Sai exchanged high fives and thumbs up with one another.

"And since you boys aren't doing anything important..." Berserk leaned in. "The Colonel and I are requesting you four to help out with a training exercise."

The four began to whisper among themselves if they should take the offer. A few minutes, there were collective nods.

"Sure, why not?" Kira replied.

"Excellent." Berserk beamed a smile, which the team groaned as they wondered what kind of task they need to do soon.

"And here you are, Colonel." A waiter arrived to serve a large pepperoni pizza, placing it on the roundtable.

"Thanks a lot." Berserk thanked the waiter.

* * *

><p>Command Center, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Kowen had just arrived at Freceidan's command center, preparing to oversee a major covert training operation.<p>

"Are they ready to begin?" Kowen asked the assembled command center personnel, watching the main screen that showed a portion of the hangar that was placed off-limits to all Mithril personnel due to security reasons with the Hiryu Kai placed under maintenance until the official debut.

"Yes, General Kowen." The somewhat female monotone-like voice came from Sergeant Major Latune Subbota, who was placed in charge of analyzing data acquired from the training operation. "All the guards are in place."

"Perfect." Kowen nodded. "We can begin as soon as Sergeant Liu and the others are in position."

"Yes, sir."

"I hope I'm not too late."

Kowen turned around to see Berserk enter the command center in time for the covert operation to secretly kick off.

"Just in time, Colonel Berserk." Kowen greeted the colonel. "Sergeant Liu and the others should be in position to start the training exercise."

"I see." Berserk nodded. "And I'm actually surprised that we're doing this for the _Hiryu Kai_. In the style of the Red Cells used by American Navy SEALs."

"It's about time we do it anyway." Kowen replied to Berserk's comments. "We haven't done one since the day Amalgam nearly destroyed Mithril with traitors in our group. This is one way to ensure that the newest ships that would be commissioned soon would at least be prepared for such a scenario like this."

"General, they've begun to move in." Latune advised Kowen.

"Thank you, Sergeant Major." Kowen thanked Latune as the operation was starting. He saw the main screen's feed was taken on a hidden camera looking at two armed guards patrolling the open rear hangar bay doors of the docked ship. The three watched the video feed as two figures wearing all-black BDUs, boots and balaclavas began to stealthy approach the open rear hangar bay. Using the cargo boxes and parked forklift trucks as cover, they began a steady approach until they were near the docked ship. When the guards were not paying attention to the intruders, the masked figures dashed in carefully without making a sound.

"They've penetrated the first levels of security, general." Latune told Kowen, who began to record data on the exercise.

"Alright. Let's see if they can get through the second phase of security inside the ship."

The main video feed changed, showing a hidden camera with three masked figures infiltrating the corridors. The masked figures took out the patrolling guards by choking them from the back, using their issued taser pistols against them by disarming the guards or by using unarmed CQC combat skills.

"Ah, I apologize if we're late. And I brought Ms. Enfield with me."

Sean showed up with same officer Kowen spoke up in his office a while ago.

"Major Webley. Lt. Colonel Enfield." Berserk greeted the two. "Thanks for coming. And you two are just in time for the good parts."

"You're just in time, Colonel Lefina." Kowen greeted the young officer. "We're just beginning major security tests with the Hiryu Kai."

"Are you sure?" Lefina was a bit nervous, watching the Mithril guards get taken down one after another in the corridors of the ship.

"Don't worry, Colonel." Sean tried to assure Lefina. "The masked intruders are among the best in the Special Response Team. And they were ordered by Colonel Berserk to conduct a raid on the ship to test security responses."

"And it seems that they're going to get a reception." Several armed Mithril guards began to converge near the _Hiryu Kai_. Only those with ballistic shields and pistols began to enter the Hiryu Kai through the open rear hangar bay doors.

Another video feeds showed the five masked figures engaging the guards, firing submachine guns acquired from the downed guards. Some parts of the wall and floor had paint in them, indicating that they're using paintball weapons as a simulation weapon.

"Looks like I'll go and bet on the security teams beating them." Sean said calmly.

"I better go and bet on my guys." Berserk grinned at Sean.

Lefina wondered if it's such a good idea to make a bet when a Red Cell-style operation was in progress. She saw two of the five masked intruders "gunned down", covering their comrades' escape in moving towards the bridge.

"It seems that the intruders are going to win this one if they can get to the bridge and _plant_ the bomb." Kowen said out loud.

"Eehhh...!" Lefina was shocked. "An actual bomb?!"

"No need to worry, Colonel." Sean told Lefina to allay her fears. "For this training exercise, the _intruders_ are suppose to be planting a _simulated_ bomb that would take out the entire bridge. If they do so, then they win the exercise."

"Which does mean that we'll need to be careful in evaluating the security of our other ships." Berserk further added.

The video feed then showed the intruders beginning to enter the bridge when one of them was shot several times in the back, leaving two more intruders left. In desperation, two smoke bombs were hurled towards the incoming security teams to delay them while the _bomb_ was planted underneath the captain's chair. More gunfire was launched to delay the security teams even further as the _bomb_ was starting to count down with a minute left until detonation.

"And here comes the kicker..." Berserk grinned, watching the security teams get pushed back when the intruders fired the submachine guns until they ran out of ammo. They ran towards another corridor, which they used to exfiltrate from the ship.

"Wait for it..." The Colonel grinned even further as the _bomb_ was now counting down with 29 seconds left. A few seconds later after being delayed, the security teams were able to breach it and secure the bridge before another one began to comb the area in search of the _bomb_.

"Approximately 10 more seconds, general." Latune reported to Kowen, as the security teams eventually found the planted _bomb_. The explosives expert had just removed the _bomb_ casing and was about to work on disarming the device when the _bomb_ had counted down to zero, having a **YOU LOSE! **message.

"Looks like my guys won." Berserk grinned. "Which shows the training the SRT does to make them fine warriors."

"At least we'll be able to plan out what additional security measures can be adopted or fixed." Kowen said before he faced Latune. "Sergeant Major Latune, see that all data from the exercise be recorded and analyzed."

"Yes, general."

"Fine SRT operators eh, Colonel Enfield?" Sean asked Lefina for her opinion.

"Indeed." Lefina replied. "Will they be the ones to transfer to the _Hiryu Kai_?"

"I shall make some inquiries with Colonel Berserk."

"Thank you, Major Webley."

* * *

><p>Gym, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Kira, Kuzzey and Sai spent almost most of their time training in Freiceadan's gym to work out since they were not being deployed and that they were being transferred from the <em>Albion<em> to another ship. All three of them wore ordinary shirts, gym pants and shoes.

Kira, for his part, went to practice his punches and kicks. He had his hands placed in a glove-style hand wrap as a safety precaution before he began his strike at the body opponent bag with a few punches to the face and chest. The Coordinator did this for a few minutes, changing locations between the head or the chest when the brown-haired SRT operator felt sweat trickle down his forehead. He then practiced knee attacks and a couple of roundhouses.

"That's great, Kira!"

Kira used his left arm to wipe the sweat off his head when he was greeted by Feldt and Christina. Feldt said a soft "Hi" to Kira, feeling shy.

"What are you ladies doing here?" Kira asked Christina. "Not that I'm saying you two can't be here..."

"I'm helping Feldt exercise." Christina said with a smile. "But she wanted to see you practice your unarmed combat skills, so I couldn't say no."

"She did?"

Feldt smiled and nodded, feeling her cheeks go red.

"Well. Since you put it that way..."

* * *

><p>Kuzzey and Sai engaged each other in mock combat in a vacant spot in the gym, being watched by various Mithril personnel. Unlike Kira, the two didn't have any hand wraps or gloves and instead, opted to go for no hand protection considering their positions in Mithril. For this fight, they didn't wear any footwear since they were using training mats to fight in.<p>

Kuzzey went on the offensive first, executing several punches and a foot sweep. Sai almost tripped if he didn't leap and land on the ground before he jumped towards Kuzzey in order to try and smack his face.

"HAH!"

Kuzzey dodged it by bending his back a bit backwards, only to be kicked in the legs.

"Take that!" Sai shouted, grinning in his attack. He helped Kuzzey up, the former appreciating the gesture.

Sai then executed his attack, conducting triple roundhouses. Kuzzey was able to block them, although he was feeling the brunt of the kicks.

"Nice one, Kuzzey!" Kuzzey gritted his teeth, doing double foot sweeps with an uppercut that didn't connect. Although the elbow attack on Sai's chest worked, forcing him to tumble a few steps backwards.

"Whoa..." Kamille whistled, impressed by the fight between Kuzzey and Sai. "That's amazing."

"Considering that they are the best in the SRT." Quattro told Kamille. "That's not to be unexpected."

"I couldn't believe myself that these two were actually SRTs until I heard about their participation in an anti-piracy mission." Emma told Kamille and Quattro.

Rachel commented on the fight. "At first, it does looks like they're doing just a fight out of high school. But I'm impressed with their unarmed combat skills."

"I sure could use a hand or two from them the next time I'm in a mission." Reccoa Londe, Mithril intelligence agent currently stationed with the _Argama_, said as she was seated next to Rachel.

Siegfried Wedner, ex-Zeon soldier and current Mithril SRT operator, just watched the fight between Kuzzey and Sai patiently.

* * *

><p>Shooting Range, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Mark was in the shooting range alone, shooting a Shanxi Type 17 with the shoulder holster mounted. He had earmuffs on, worn over his balaclava as he fired bullet after bullet until the bolt was exposed.<p>

"Out of bullets huh?"

The masked SRT operator turned around and saw Sumeragi had just arrived in the shooting range.

"Nothing to worry about." Mark told Sumeragi. "Just another round of shooting practice until me and the others get word of our transfer."

"So how have you been?" Sumeragi asked. "Still don't have any of your old memories?"

Mark sighed as he shook his head. He only knew that Sumeragi was linked to him somehow. But he didn't know in what why she was linked to him.

"At least you're doing okay." Sumeragi smiled and placed a hand on his left shoulder.

Mark nodded. "I know."

"Just hang in there, okay?"

"I will, Sumeragi."

Mark looked at her and said. "Thank you."

The PA system blared throughout Freiceidan, requiring all Mithril personnel except for those doing important duties for the day to assemble at the hangar.

* * *

><p>Mobile Weapons Hangar, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Lefina and Sean were in the hangar, having full dress uniform on. They were waiting with most of the officers and enlisted personnel, just waiting for a few more to arrive before the ceremony could begin where the Hiryu Kai is fully commissioned in service by Mithril.<p>

"I sure would like to meet those boys." Lefina told Sean as they watched PRT, SRT and maintenance personnel get ready to assemble since they were still congregating.

"I'm sure that they'll be as eager to accept you as their new commanding officer." Sean was confident.

The two then heard boots shuffling on the ground, which was made by Mark and the others running into the hangar so as to be on time. Kira and Kuzzey had to jump over a small stack of boxes. Mark hopped over the boxes like an athlete doing the hurdles while Sai did a running slide underneath a cargo box that was being carried with food for the cafeteria.

"Sorry we're late!" Kira yelled out before he began to meet with their fellow SRT comrades.

Kowen sighed, wondering about the antics of Mark and his team. Lefina couldn't help, but giggle. She was very interested in them.

"Fall in!" An officer yelled out, making Mithril SRT/PRT/maintenance personnel assemble into platoons.

"Attention!" Sean yelled next. The assembled personnel stood at immediate attention.

"Presesnt, Arms!" The assembled personnel rendered a salute to Kowen and all the officers present.

"At ease!"

"I'm glad to see that all of you made it." Kowen addressed the Mithril body. "Today is the day we officially present one of our newest ships, the Hiryu Kai, into service."

He was given a pair of scissors by Sean, cutting the ceremonial ribbon that blocked the way of the ship bridge leading to the Hiryu Kai. The assembled Mithril personnel clapped their hands after Kowen had cut the ribbon.

"The _Hiryu Kai_ will be one of the newest ships to enter Mithril service at the hands of Lieutenant Colonel Lefina Enfield as the commanding officer with Major Sean Weber as the executive officer."

Some of the officers clapped their hands at the announcement while an officer ordered the assembled platoons to render a salute to Lefina and Sean. The two officers saluted back in return.

A Mithril intelligence officer ran inside and whispered to Kowen that some urgent news required his attention. Kowen nodded and ordered the assembled personnel to be dismissed at once and mobilized all available PRT/SRT operators into the briefing room.

* * *

><p>Briefing Room B, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Briefing Room B was a lot bigger than Briefing Room A, in the sense that it looked like a big auditorium. Except that there is no curtains on the stage. Only for a podium, an overhead projector and a screen that showed a January 22 news broadcast of the civil unrest going on in Azadistan with protestors congregating in downtown Tehran and anti-riot officers trying to subdue them after the crowd tried to attack them.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kowen began the briefing. "Intelligence has been informed that Rasa Massoud Rachmadi, a known figure in the Azadistani Conservative Party has gone missing after being abducted by armed gunmen. Rumors are spreading in the country that special forces were responsible for his abduction, especially with the military exercises going on between the EF and the MEU."

Some murmurs began to erupt in the briefing room. Berserk and Sean urged them to keep quiet.

"All intelligence knows is that the Titans are going to be deployed soon with assistance from the Atlantic Federation to quell any unrest. There is some news that pro-Conservative gunmen are conducting acts of terror in pro-reformist neighborhoods with reprisals from both camps."

"Which is why the Hiryu Kai is going to be deployed ASAP on its first mission." Berserk spoke up next. "Any other deployments will be announcements ASAP as soon as intelligence has other news to confirm."

"My apologies for the Hiryu Kai personnel that are going to be deployed soon." Kowen said with an apology. "But considering the situation, it's in our interest to have the Azadistan crisis resolved as soon as possible..."

Chapter 13 END

* * *

><p>PS - Okay! With that, chapter 13 ends here for now folks. Been busy mostly playing Future Soldier recently and also SOCOM 4. At times, tinkering with a potential SRW storyline that maybe I won't be able to write up. More details in a while, folks. Bear with me.<p>

I'm trying to decide which "mech" Mithril will use in place of the M9s they used in the Full Metal Panic! timeline. Do note that these mobile suits would have optic camo like the M9s aside from the personal mobile suits used by Mithril agents since Mithril's still a black ops anti-terrorist organization. Other than that, feel free to say something about the choices I made for Mithril's main grunt mobile suit, serving as a M9 replacement in "Peacekeepers". And the said mobile suits consist of the following...

* CMS-B/67 Shaldoll

* MSA-003 Nemo/MSA-003 Nemo High Maneuver

* PTX-014 R-Blade

* RGE-G1500 Adele Mark II (Ground/Space Types)

* RPT-010 Huckebein MK II M

* RPT-014 R-Eins

* RPT-014 R-Schneide (According to the SRW OG: The Inspectors manga)

Meanwhile, I created a forum at the Super Robot Wars fanfiction thread talking about a potential SRW-based storyline. So anyone who'd like to look and comment, feel free to visit it and let me know how it is. Thanks a lot.

Let me confirm that Katina's Mithril rank is 1st Lieutenant since her SRW rank is Lieutenant JG, which is the proper equivalent. Let me also say that Mark's age is not going to be revealed (At least for now). I'll say that he's older than Kira, Kuzzey and Sai. But not that old. If anything is wrong with the debriefing process, I apologize. Even though they're suppose to be a black ops anti-terrorist unit and all...

For the music used, I chose "Boogie" by Makoto from GT5's BGM when Kira and the others return back to Freiceadan and are greeted by a majority of the Mithril personnel who came out to see/meet them after the team came back from Orb. For the training exercise, I used "Time" by Hans Zimmer from the Inception OST.

Another thing that's coming up is whether I should change categories or simply leave it as it is. Since it's having a mix of various Gundams and the Super Robot Wars universe that is, I have a feeling that I need to change story categories. Also related is that I may be a bit slow in future updates since I'm in college trying to boost up my GPA so that I can be readmitted to university and fix the GPA there so that I can graduate with a BA. I'll try to update, though, as much as I can.


	14. Deployment

Mobile Suit Gundam/Kido Senshi Gundam: Peacekeepers

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters and machines of the various Gundam eras belong to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate, Fumihiko Takayama, Takeyuki Kanda, Umanosuke Iida, Mitsuko Kase, Takashi Imanishi, Masashi Mukaeda, Mitsuo Fukuda, Seiji Mizushima, Susumu Yamaguchi, Satoshi Konno, Junichi Kamino, Bandai, Level 5 and Sunrise. All characters and machines of the various Super Robot Wars games belong to Banpresto and Winkysoft. All characters and machines of the SD Gundam G Generation series belong to Namco Bandai Games. The use of Full Metal Panic! concepts/organizations/etc. belong to Shoji Gato. The use of Ghost in the Shell concepts/organizations/etc. belong to Masamume Shirow and Kenji Kamiyama. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

Mithril is engaged in their first known deployment in the Earth Sphere after a major crisis erupts in the Kingdom of Azadistan as the _Hiryu Kai _is deployed on this first mission. In this intervention, can Mithril keep their words and bring peace to the country before civil war breaks out and destroys Azadistan? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 14: Deployment

* * *

><p>Mobile Weapons Hangar, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Mark was already running as fast as he can towards the <em>Hiryu Kai<em> as the PA system announced that all personnel who are assigned with this ship are required to leave depart from Freiceadan at once. So far, the SRT operator had gotten most of his gear and personal items that he can bring into the ship. The only thing that mattered was just to bring himself onboard.

"Wait!"

Before Mark can approach the ship, he turned around and saw that Sumeragi was running towards him. The amnesiac looked at her, hiding his facial expression that he was stopped by her underneath his balaclava.

"What is it?" Mark asked Sumeragi.

"Two members of my crew will join up with you on this mission." Sumeragi replied.

Lockon and Setsuna were standing next to her, the former greeting the masked, beret-clad SRT operator. "Yo."

"Ahh..." Mark nodded at Lockon.

Before Lockon could say anything else, Setsuna was the first to speak up to Mark. "Congratulations on your transfer from the _Albion _to the _Hiryu Kai_."

"Come on..." Lockon groaned at Setsuna. "I was about to tell him that."

Setsuna calmly faced Lockon and replied to him without any hint of any emotional change in his face. "I apologize for taking your line, Lockon. I will be careful next time so that I will not cut you off in a situation like this."

Lockon simply facepalmed.

"Look..." Sumeragi said, trying to defuse any tensions between the two SRT operators placed under her command. "The general ordered that Lockon and Setsuna accompany you on your debut trip. Considering that you're heading to the Middle East..."

"I see." Mark stared at Setsuna, remembering that he had Middle Eastern heritage. But when he looked at Lockon, the masked man raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm just coming along for support." Lockon tried to reason with him. "Major Sumeragi did say that Veda agreed with General Kowen's idea of getting us to be deployed on the _Hiryu Kai_."

"Alright." Mark replied and nodded. "Not like I'm going to object anyway."

Katina was then making a run for the _Hiryu Kai_'s ship bridge, drinking a can of Red Bull when she tossed an empty can to the nearest trash can.

"Russel!" Katina shouted to her subordinate. "I need another Red Bull! Right now!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Russel ran very close to Katina that she was able to grab another Red Bull can from his arms since he was carrying a lot of Red Bulls for the _Hiryu Kai_'s debut deployment.

"Come on." Lockon told Setsuna. "We need to get on the _Hiryu Kai_."

"Understood."

"Take care." Sumeragi told Mark after the two _Ptolemaios_-based SRT operators went on the ship bridge. "We'll need to talk more again soon, okay?"

Mark sighed and nodded. "All right. I will."

* * *

><p>Bridge, <em>Hiryu Kai<em>, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space

* * *

><p>"Captain on the bridge!"<p>

The bridge crew stood in attention as Lefina and Sean arrived together at the bridge. The former saluted to everyone in the bridge when they had all stood at attention and saluted to her.

"Take your seats, everyone." Lefina ordered the bridge crew. "The _Hiryu Kai _is about to have her maiden voyage to Earth."

"Captain." 1st Lieutenant Eun Hyojin, one of the operators assigned to the _Hiryu Kai_, asked her superior officer and "friend". "The ship's going to be deployed to Azadistan without any backup?" She had formerly served in the Republic of East Asia army as a communications specialist before she resigned her commission and decided to join Mithril. Eun was officially the main person in charge of all communications within the ship, which also includes communications from the ship to communication facilities and units.

"I can assure you Lieutenant Eun that the _Ptolemaios _has offered the assistance of two of its SRT operatives under our command for the time being." Sean stepped in and answered the Korean's concerns. "In addition, we have a couple of observers who are in Azadistani territory ready to help us out when we get there."

"I understand, Major Webley."

"Okay, everyone! To your seats!" The loud voice came from Junas Liam, one of the ship's operators in charge of the bridge crew with the rank of Captain when Lefina and Sean are not around. A native of Ireland, he had served with the European Federation's space forces, including a stint at the formerly active space station Artemis before being recruited by Mithril. He's also responsible for manning the _Hiryu Kai_'s Fire Control Systems and the laser designators, which he had a knack for as he was an expert in getting kills via FCS use.

Like Junas, a majority of the bridge crew had served with a military force with a few others either having served in Mithril due to family ties or were recruited from civilian life.

"Captain, we've been given the all-clear to take off at once." 2nd Lieutenant Sarah Hollins reported to Lefina. The blonde woman, who was of American heritage and from the Atlantic Federation army, was responsible for assisting Eun with communications. This was the first time that Sarah was placed in a ship bridge, although she was familiar with communications since the woman was formerly in a few army units as an operator.

"_Hiryu Kai_'s powerplant and life support systems are fully operational and stable." This was reported in by Warrant Officer Shaw Ruska, who was in charge of ensuring the _Hiryu Kai_'s Combat Information Center was operational. He also monitors the progress of the powerplant and life support systems, though he would assist Junas in handling FCS if and when necessary since the latter was his first priority. Prior to joining Mithril, his family had been a refugee from the chaos that took place in the OYBW. Shaw worked for some time in the civilian transport industry before he decided to join the organization.

So far, Shaw was the only bridge crew member who didn't come from a military background. But after his entrance to Mithril, he had been given military training to ensure he can cope with the others.

Shaw gave the thumbs up to 1st Lieutenant La Mira Luna, who returned the gesture. Like Shaw, La Mira (or Mira to those who know her well) was in the CIC station responsible for handling electronic warfare operations.

"We're good to go." 2nd Lieutenant Miyu Takizawa said to her colleagues from the CIC. Formerly with the Republic of East Asia's army before joining OMNI, she had been part of the SCVA-72 _Thoroughbred _before being assigned to the OMNI Army's Augusta Base, which is currently notorious for its research as the Augusta Newtype Lab. She's stationed in the CIC station to provide battlefield support for all SRT/PRT operators stationed with the _Hiryu Kai_.

"_Hiryu Kai_! Prepare for takeoff!" Lefina gave the order for the ship to depart. "We'll use the plasma engines in our voyage only. The GN drives are to be used only if there's an emergency. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Captain!" Junas replied, directing his gaze towards the drivers of the _Hiryu Kai_.

"Yes, Captain!" The other bridge crew personnel replied in unison.

"Just leave that to us!" 2nd Lieutenant Ernst Jaeger shouted while he raised his fist up. Also from the European Federation's space forces of Swiss heritage, he had a well-known reputation for being one of the best ship drivers in the force. So it was a sudden surprise for everyone when Ernst left the space forces.

"Come on. Don't try to rub that in." Chief Warrant Officer Maria Owens glared at him. Hailing from Canada, she had served with the Atlantic Federation's space forces prior to her Mithril recruitment. Maria was quite a rare commodity since most military ship drivers were male, which makes it quite interesting to have a ship driver position.

* * *

><p>Commander's Office, OMNI Joint Supreme Headquarters Alaska, somewhere in Alaska, United States of America, Atlantic Federation<p>

* * *

><p>Murrue and Natarle were standing in front of a desk in full OMNI uniform. A desk that belonged to JOSH-A's commanding officer, Rear Admiral Timothy Mackenzie. The OMNI officer of Canadian-American heritage in his early 50s, who had brown hair and a clean shave on his face, had just taken the post in JOSH-A after his predecessor had publicly announced his "retirement" from the service. Rumors had persisted for some time, some of it suggested by conspiracy theorists and a few political scientists, that he had been forced to leave his post due to pressure from Blue Cosmos and other anti-CoordinatorNewtype groups.

"Is this official, Rear Admiral?" Natarle asked the rear admiral for confirmation after the two women were told that they would be commission formally as personnel of the _Archangel_.

"It's official." Mackenzie told the black-haired woman. "Apparently, OMNI high command wants to use the _Archangel_ as its flagship now that tensions are going to be high between OMNI and ZAFT with some potential support from renegade Zeon factions."

"And we're going to be deployed in the field?" Murrue asked Mackenzie.

"Personnel are being finalized." Mackenzie told Murrue in reply. "But aside from the survivors of the Heliopolis attack, there are few who inquired on joining the _Archangel_ as volunteers."

"Volunteers, sir?"

Mackenzie nodded. "If I recall, a Lieutenant Junior Grade Rena Imelia was among those who are going to be assigned to ship after your little fiasco in space."

_I don't believe it. She actually is serious._

"I've also heard rumors of more personnel coming, but I'm not told on the details yet. Although I heard word that Lieutenant La Flaga is being asked if he would like to be assigned back to the _Archangel_."

"And did he agree?"

"I won't be surprised if he is. The last thing I heard after you came back, Lt. La Flaga was immediately assigned to the Atlantic Federation Navy's California Base as a pilot instructor while doing some training to be a mobile suit pilot."

"I see."

"Well in any case, that will be all." Mackenzie said. "Congratulations to you both on your recent promotions."

"Thank you, Admiral Mackenzie." Murrue said before she and Natarle saluted the rear admiral.

Since the day after the _Archangel_ made its safe return back to the Earth Sphere, Murrue had been promoted from Lieutenant to Lieutenant Commander while Natarle had been promoted from Ensign to Lieutenant Junior Grade.

* * *

><p>Briefing Room, <em>Hiryu Kai<em>, Lagrange 4, Space

* * *

><p>"Attention!"<p>

The order was given by Major Kai Kitamura, a veteran military officer assigned to command Mithril's military forces assigned to the _Hiryu Kai_. Prior to joining Mithril, he had formerly served as a special forces officer in the Republic of East Asia's army, leading a covert mobile suit unit called the "Aggressors" in the OYBW. It was until his retirement from the REA military and the end of the war that he decided to join Mithril, partly to make sure that there was enough money for his daughter to finish her university studies while Kai also believed that the major conflicts lately are being manipulated by Blue Cosmos and other anti-Coordinator/Newtype groups.

In response to the major's orders, all SRT/PRT operators in the briefing room stood up from their auditorium-style seats and saluted Lefina and Sean when they got inside the briefing room.

"At ease, everyone." Sean told the assembled operators. They responded by taking their seats, waiting for the captain and the XO to stand in front of the assembled personnel. An overhead projector turned on and showed video broadcasts of the news regarding the problem in Azadistan, which showed non-violent protests in the streets, followed by a few bombings and shootouts with Azadistani police.

"As you may know..." Lefina began to debrief the SRT/PRT operators regarding the troubles in Azadistan. "The United Nations has declared that the Azadistani conflict is beginning to head into the early stages of a civil war. In the wake of the abduction of Rasa Massoud Rachmadi's abduction, things are getting a lot worse between the Conservative and Reformist parties that accusations are hurled at the parties with terrorist attacks at pro-Conservative and Reformist towns and cities."

Sean began to step in, debriefing the teams in Lefina's place. "A couple of observers are already getting ready to assist us in our mission. One of them's holed up in downtown Azadistan, but he's been updating us with intelligence on the situation in the cities. The other one should be on her way to Azadistan via VTOL plane as we speak."

Sean noted that Sai was raising his hand to ask a question. "Yes. Do you have a question, Sergeant Argyle?"

"What exactly is our mission once we get to the Middle East, Major Webley?"

Sean nodded upon hearing Sai's question. He then faced Kai, who gladly answered Sai's question.

"Our objective is to locate the whereabouts of Rachmadi, rescue him and bring him back to Tehran." The ex-special force officer replied before he continued. "In additions, units would be deployed to Azadistan to take down hardline terrorist cells before they can do much damage and make things worse. We're also going to assist in the evacuation of any UN personnel who wishes to leave the country."

"Is the evacuation due to the solar energy agreement Princess Ismail had with the UN?" Kira raised another question for clarification.

"That's partly what our analysts think." Kai replied. "Especially since the UN did limit the export of oil from OPEC nations after solar energy was advocated as an alternate energy source after the creation of the Universal Era. We're doing the evacuation on our own initiative. After all, the UN Security Council raised concerns of rogue security forces units trying to make a go for either the solar energy facility or any UN personnel or facilities in Azadistan."

Some murmurs and whispers began to erupt from the SRT/PRTs.

"Intelligence from the ground has suggested that whoever abducted Rachmadi is not going to kill him for the time being." Sean told the SRT/PRT operators. "However, we do need to prepare for the worst."

More murmurs and whispers erupted once again after Sean gave caution to the SRT/PRTs.

Lefina then stepped forward and gave out her order. "I want you all to head back here in the briefing room for announcement on SRT and PRT deployments as well as who's going to be deployed out in the field. For now, you may go."

* * *

><p>Entrance, ZAFT Officer's Barracks, Aprilius One, PLANT<p>

* * *

><p>Athrun, Dearka, Yzak and Nicol were waiting outside the gated entrance of the ZAFT Officer's Barracks in a parked van when Le Creuset left the area after showing his ID to a ZAFT Green soldier in the guardhouse.<p>

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Le Creuset greeted the ZAFT Reds as he got into the van by entering through the front passenger door. "We better get moving, Athrun."

"Right." Athrun nodded, who shifted the van's mode from Park to Drive Mode while Le Creuset got his seatbelt on. The ZAFT Red soldier began to move slowly before getting onto the main road after driving away from the curb.

"Um, commander." Dearka asked Le Creuset from his seat. "Are we heading out for another mission?"

"Probably." Le Creuset advised Dearka. "The Supreme Council is scheduled to conclude another meeting with Chairman Zala going on the offensive to point out a need for fighting against OMNI and the United Nations while Chairman Clyne is trying to prevent another needless war."

"So when is the decision going to be made?" Nicol asked the masked ZAFT White officer.

"We'll probably know later. For now, we'll need to be on our guard and wait."

Athrun sighed as he drove the van, wondering if his father was doing the right thing for all Coordinators living in the PLANTs ever since his mother was killed before the beginning of the OYBW.

* * *

><p>Briefing Room, <em>Hiryu Kai<em>, Lagrange 4, Space

* * *

><p>Everyone began to file out of the briefing room after Lefina instructed the SRTPRT operators to leave at once and wait for further orders. However, she did instruct Mark, Kira, Sai and Kuzzey to stay behind for a few minutes.

"What now?" Kuzzey asked, almost sounding like he was whining.

"Listen to the captain's orders." Mark advised Kuzzey as the four stood in attention to wait for Lefina.

"Thank you for staying behind for a few minutes." Lefina approached the four SRT operators. "I would like to say that it's an honor for me to have the four of you transferred to the _Hiryu Kai _as SRT operatives."

"I-it's alright, really." Kira was trying to tell Lefina no harm was done.

"I did see the four of you in action when security tests were conducted on the ship." Lefina then spoke further to the four before she said her thanks. "I must thank you for taking your time to help test the ship's security."

"It's our pleasure, captain. This is something the SRT usually does." Mark told Lefina to reassure her.

"The captain and I look forward to you being deployed in the field with the crisis in Azadistan." Sean told Mark.

"Yes, sir." Mark nodded. "Please excuse us. We'll be taking our leave."

The four SRT operators saluted Lefina and Sean before they excused themselves and left the briefing room.

"Do you think that they'll be alright, Major Webley?" Lefina asked Sean for his opinion.

"I have the utmost confidence that they'll do well in this operation, Colonel Enfield." Sean said with confidence. "After all, these four are the same SRT operatives who broke into the Human Reform League's space colony Quanqiu to assist the _Ptolemaios_."

Lefina nodded. "I hope they'll be fine."

The two officers then exited the empty briefing room.

* * *

><p>Azadistan Army Zayer Base, Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>Zechs and Kati were in the Azadistan Army's Zayer Base (or AZA Zayer for short), which was located near the outskirts of the city. The two officers were discussing plans for further exercises in Azadistan.<p>

"It seems that further exercises with the MEU will have to be put on hold." Zechs told Kati, going over an inventory to make sure all European Federation Army and Air Force vehicles, including mobile suits, were accounted for with the included personnel. "Given the abduction of the Imam and head of the Azadistani Conservative Party."

"Did the government request the assistance of OZ Price or EF special forces?" Kati asked the masked OZ officer for clarification.

"Not that I'm aware of. So far, the prime minister's holding off that and instead, had anti-riot squads deployed with special police units being placed on a 24/7 standby."

"Hmmm... The only issue I'm worried about is with pro-conservative radicals in the Azadistani security forces, especially those in the Azadistani military and intelligence services."

"Excuse me, sir!"

Zechs turned around and saw that an OZ soldier was standing in attention.

"Yes, anything on the details going on in Tehran?" Zechs asked the OZ soldier.

"Widespead protests have started again in downtown Tehran." The OZ soldier reported. "We're getting word that pro-Reformist towns and cities are under attack from bombings and shootouts with local police."

"What about the Defense Ministry?"

"No word yet, but one official our liaison spoke with suggested the possibility of OZ and EF deployment to help with their military to quell the violence."

"I see. Let me know if there's a major change in Tehran."

"Yes, sir." The OZ soldier then added. "There's one more thing I need to mention, Colonel Zechs."

Zech raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"The UN Security Council has allowed the authorization of an Atlantic Federation task force to enter Azadistani territory to help put down the violence."

"What?" Kati was surprised that the UN Security Council had allowed the AF military to intervene. "But I thought that OMNI would be the first ones to be deployed in a situation?"

"It looks like we're going to be the country's possible saviors alongside the Atlantic Federation since the UN Security Council decided to make good use of us." Zechs grinned at Kati before he addressed the OZ soldier. "Get me the name of the task force and the units who are included in it."

_Although the only thing we need to worry about aside from the AF task force, OZ and regular EF forces is with the intervention of Mithril._

"Understood, colonel!"

* * *

><p>Mobile Weapons Hangar, <em>Hiryu Kai<em>, Lagrange 4, Space

* * *

><p>Mark and Sai were the first ones to enter the hangar. They were later joined up by Kira and Kuzzey, heading inside with their comrades to see if their mobile suits are prepped up and ready for combat.<p>

"How much longer 'til we get to Earth?" Kuzzey asked as the four floated in the hangar.

"We oughta be there soon." Mark told Kuzzey. "If I recall, the ship has engines that are way better than the ones used by OMNI and the Zeon armed forces." _Well I can't say if they are better than the ones used by the renegade Zeon factions. Maybe some renegade ZAFT factions too._

"Hopefully we can see the mobile suits and give them a preliminary check." Kira gave out his thoughts.

"Glad you guys made it!"

The four SRT operatives were greeted by an African-American woman donned in a Mithril mechanic uniform in her 20s.

"It's Annie!" Sai greeted Annie, giving her a high five.

"Good to see you, Sai." Annie greeted Sai. "And you guys! I almost thought that you were toast back in Heliopolis."

Mark grinned at Annie. "We're not going to be dead until you see our bodies." He gave a chuckle before he asked the mechanic. "So I believe that you came to see us because our mobile suits are ready."

"Yep." Annie replied. "Just come with me and I'll show them to you."

The mechanic escorted the SRT operators to a section of the hangar, where four mobile suits were under maintenance alongside most of the RPT-014 R-Schneides used by other SRT operatives who did not go and acquire their own mobile suit.

"And here you are." Annie smiled and showed off her hard work to her colleagues. "Ready to go and looking good as new."

"Thanks a lot, Annie. We owe you one." Kuzzey thanked the mechanic before he went off to personally inspect his mobile suit.

"R-Blades Annie?" Mark asked.

The mechanic shook her head. "Nope. These are R-Schneides. Officially, these babies are going to be undergoing OPEVALs with a few non-OMNI nations for military service, whose names weren't revealed."

"Let me guess. Mao Industries says there's trying to prevent industrial espionage?"

"Bingo on the mark. Although I'll say that these guys are a lot better than the R-Blades, considering that the test data was used in the R-Schneides' development."

"Hey, Mark! Come on!" Kira gently pushed Mark so that the two would float over to the non-powered PF-78-3 Perfect Gundam III and the RX-78SP Gunner Gundam.

"So we're going to use these guys huh?" Mark asked, looking at both the Perfect Gundam III and the Gunner Gundam.

"Actually, Mark..." Kira trailed off a bit before he told his SRT colleague. "You're partially right. But if I recall right, your mobile suit's not with either these two."

"Does that mean that..."

Kira nodded. "Kuzzey's going to be using the Perfect Gundam III and I'll handle the Gunner Gundam."

"That's right. You got some good shooting scores next to me, of course." Mark replied after Kira explained. "But I'll be interested to see what Sai pilots this time as a change from the old GMs, Zakus and GINNs we first used before."

"The other two mobile suits the team'll use should be over there."

The brown-haired Coordinator pointed out the location of the non-powered RGM-79FC Striker Custom.

"I never thought I'd see this." Mark commented. "Especially since the BGST was suppose to have this."

"Mithril was able to get two of these." Kira said. "But this Striker Custom has an all-white finish, which is mine."

"I guess mine's not ready yet... Considering that I placed in a request for a mobile suit replacement as soon as possible."

"Oh yeah, you're due to replace this particular Shadoll mobile suit you got the old man from Madorna to customize it for you."

The PA system gave an announcement that all SRT and PRT operatives must proceed to the briefing room for final announcements on the deployment to Azadistan.

* * *

><p>Princess Marina Ismail's Office, Azadistan Royal Palace, Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>Marina and Shirin were in the former's office with a pair of black suit and shades-wearing men of the Royal Bodyguard Division, which has traditional and modern duties ever since Azadistan was established from the turmoil of Iran when the Middle East was affected by World War III. The two women were talking about whether the OZ-deployed EF forces should assist in quelling anti-royalreformist protests that were taking place in downtown Tehran.

"I've spoken with the defense minister on my way here." Shirin spoke to Marina. "He said that he's very concerned about having OZ forces assist our security forces in pacifying the demonstrations."

"And I believe that he did the right thing." Marina replied. "Having foreigners assist us in doing internal security could make things worse than before."

"Or we could ask them for assistance in locating our missing man." Shirin added. "I was also told that OMNI's authorized an Atlantic Federation task force to help out as well."

"Since when did they..."

"I was told of that before I came to see you."

Marina sighed as she leaned back on her couch. The black-haired woman knew that things would probably get from bad to worse. Who knows what the AF task force would do? They might do something that could make things worse and make a lot of people join the protests.

"When do they arrive, Shirin?"

"I am not sure yet. Last I've heard, they're suppose to arrive in a few hours. No exact details, I'm afraid."

_Will the foreigners make things better for us aside from the United Nations__' economic assistance to help the people?  
><em>

Unfortunately, Marina didn't have an answer to her own question.

* * *

><p>Outside Briefing Room, <em>Hiryu Kai<em>, Lagrange 4, Space

* * *

><p>The four-man team were now outside the briefing room after getting their instructions on their Azadistan deployment. Apparently, they are going to be deployed in their mobile suits after the <em>Hiryu Kai<em> has completed atmospheric reentry into the Earth before the ship would get over Azadistani territory.

"I can't believe that we'll be on our first deployment after so long." Kira told his comrades.

"Well I'm particularly beefed up for this." Sai spoke to Kira.

"I'm indifferent." Mark said before he yawned. "As long as I get out there and save the day I guess..."

"So to the hangar?" Kuzzey asked his comrades. The trio nodded. But before they could leave...

"Can I have a minute?"

The four-man team turned around to see that Lefina was addressing them. Sean was standing at attention behind her.

"Yes, captain." Mark said as he stood in attention. The others followed his actions likewise.

"I do wish to let you know that I want you four to be careful in the field, even though I had mentioned this in the final debriefing." Lefina explained herself. "It's been a while since you guys were in any SRT operations after a few years."

"The captain and I want to let you know that we have the utmost confidence in your abilities as Special Response Team operatives, although please be aware of any anomalies especially with growing reports from Azadistan that we may have elements in the Azadistani security forces who may collaborate together with extremists to attack reformists."

"Understood, sir." Kira said before he saluted him. "We won't let you down." The others saluted Sean and Lefina before they told him that they need to leave.

"I hope that wasn't too much, Major Webley." Lefina told her XO after she watched the SRT operatives run down the corridor away from the briefing room towards the hangar.

"Do not worry. I'm sure that they know that you're worried about their welfare." Sean replied to Lefina. "I know that Sergeant Liu and his colleagues will do their best in the field and resolve things in Azadistan before things would get worse."

"Perhaps." Lefina nodded at Sean's advise. "For now, let's go back to the bridge. We need to get back for the atmospheric reentry towards the Middle East."

"Of course, captain."

* * *

><p>Passenger Section, Carrier Plane, en route to Azadistan, somewhere in European Federation airspace<p>

* * *

><p>The passenger section of an Atlantic Federation Carrier Plane consisted of First Lieutenant Graham Aker and MSWAD scientist Dr. Billy Katagiri, who's serving the organization as a mobile suit technical advisor alongside chief scientist Professor Ralph Eifman. Although Master Sergeant Daryl Dodge, Warrant Officer Howard Mason and Second Lieutenant Joshua Edwards were also present in the transport plane, the three of them were currently in the hangar getting their personal Flag mobile suits ready for potential alongside EF forces. Their plan is to meet up in Zayer Base where they would meet up with OZ officers and pass orders from OMNI that they would help subdue any unrest with the Titans' Middle East command getting ready to be deployed in case further assistance is needed.<p>

"So I didn't believe that we'd be here in the Middle East." Billy spoke to Graham. "It seems Congress was working alongside the President and OMNI on this matter."

"Even though we don't have any reason to be here, we just happen to be in the European continent during a training mission." Graham sighed, stretching his muscles.

"I really thought that the _Archangel _would be deployed to Azadistan with us, considering the things the crew went through in space."

**"Hey Lieutenant." **A small wall-mounted computer screen turned on, showing the face of Warrant Officer Dodge. **"Are you sure that it's okay for us to be deployed to Azadistan from our training exercise in Europe?"**

**"It's fine."** Graham insisted to his MSWAD subordinate. **"Besides, it's possible that we could see those mobile suits from Mithril."**

**"You sure that the Gundam-type mobile suits we faced before are from Mithril?"** Daryl asked Graham. **"But most public literature and media are suggesting otherwise."**

**"If I may..." **Billy kindly interrupted in the conversation between Daryl and Graham. **"I have a feeling that the top brass does want us to see if we can capture a mobile suit being used by Mithril, especially those Gundams."**

**"But won't that be a** **problem?" **Daryl replied to Billy's thoughts. **"Mithril was a worldwide peacekeeping organization that worked alongside the UN during the AD era. I'm pretty sure any action we take against Mithril could spark some political and military repercussions."**

Billy nodded after hearing out Daryl's concerns before he said. **"As long as we do our part in obtaining any part of the Gundam mobile suit or the entire thing, it won't be a problem for the top brass to make sure our tracks are covered, Warrant Officer."**

**"Understood."** Daryl nodded before he ended the conversation with Billy and Graham.

"That went well." Graham commented.

"Yeah, I know." Billy said, a bit surprised by how the conversation went. "Although I understand the Warrant Officer's concerns and everything..."

**"Excuse me." **The PA system in the passenger section addressed the two men. **"But we should be approaching MEU airspace in an hour or so."**

* * *

><p>Bridge, <em>Hiryu Kai<em>, Lagrange 4, Space

* * *

><p>Lefina and Sean entered the <em>Hiryu Kai<em>'s bridge, being greeted by some of the bridge crew.

"Captain on the bridge!"

Kai shouted, standing near the captain's chair, as everyone was busy making preparations to get the ship ready for atmospheric reentry that they didn't have time to salute the two officers.

"How is the _Hiryu Kai _proceeding?" Lefina asked after she took her seat in the bridge.

"Looking good right now, captain!" Maria told her CO. "All systems are completely normal."

"Can we use the GN drives to help make our reentry instead of our plasma engines?" Lefina asked the drivers.

"I guess we can do that, captain." Ernst replied to Lefina's question. "But we didn't have enough time to conduct more tests on the GN Drives on atmospheric reentry to make sure that we can use them all the time."

"Let's just use the data we collected from our previous tests." Sean told Ernst. "It's better than nothing."

"Yes, sir." Ernst replied with some hesitation before he decided to follow the major's orders. "Okay, you heard him."

"Right." Maria nodded before she announced. "Activate all active GN Drives for atmospheric reentry!"

"All hands, prepare to brace for any impact!" Kai gave the order before seats rose off the floor for him and Sean to sit down before atmospheric reentry.

"Beginning countdown!" Ernst shouted as everyone got seat belts ready by wearing them on the lap and chest, something that Kowen had ordered the engineers to do since he didn't want any casualties due to anyone not having a seat belt worn on either the chest, lap or both when in case a ship would get hit in an enemy attack that they would fall down from their seat and get hit in the head or sustain serious injuries in case a bridge crewmember would fall down.

"10, 9, 8!" Eun and Sarah were on the comms warning everyone on the _Hiryu Kai _to make preparations for the reentry.

"7, 6, 5!" Junas and Shaw made final checks to the ship's FCS to ensure that they were operational. The latter also did conducted checks to see if the stations in CIC were okay.

"4, 3, 2...!" Miyu and La Mira conducted final checks on their stations to see if everything was running okay. The last thing the ship needed was for something to go wrong.

"1!" Ernst shouted as the _Hiryu Kai _was now making its approach towards the Earth's Exosphere.

"Activate the GN Field!" Lefina issued her command from her command chair.

"Activating the GN Drives now, captain!" Shaw shouted from his CIC seat when he got the GN drives activating.

As the _Hiryu Kai_ began to make its atmosphere reentry towards the Earth, the ship's GN Drives were beginning to activate in time as a GN Field was starting to form around the ship. This was done so that the _Hiryu Kai _can be protected from the extreme heat that would normally destroyed a ship if measures were not being taken to ensure that the ship and its passengers would be protected.

"Brace yourselves!" Maria shouted as the ship was now beginning to descend to the Earth. Like everyone else assigned to the _Hiryu Kai_, she knew that the GN Fields can hold off the extreme heat and protect the ship from being destroyed. The only thing that she and the rest bridge would need to worry is getting any serious injuries in case turbulence would force something to fly off their seats or something.

"I hope we'll be alright like the last test we had!" Kai grunted as he struggled to stay in his seat, a bit worried that the seat belts may not be enough.

"No need to worry!" Sean was trying his best to reassure the officer that things would go well. "You were with us when the _Hiryu Kai _was undergoing field tests with atmospheric reentry!"

The _Hiryu Kai_ continued its descent, just passing through the Exosphere as the ship was now beginning to make it course towards the Middle East region or West Asia as known by a few geographers and by those who have studied about Asia.

_I hope nothing goes wrong with the ship's debut to Earth. _Lefina mused as the ship continued to make its atmospheric reentry. The only thing she was able to do is to hold onto her seat and hope that the trip would be alright like the last trips she did with the ship during testing runs.

* * *

><p>Briefing Room, ZAFT Military Station, Aprilius One, PLANT<p>

* * *

><p>The Le Creuset team were directed into one of the many briefing rooms of the ZAFT Military Station, which was known to have a large cylindrical shape for most of its structure. The masked officer's subordinates had no idea after arriving at headquarters if a new mission was going to be placed on their hands.<p>

"Is there a reason why we're here?" Dearka asked after he took his seat.

"Is it okay for you to be here?" Athrun asked Nicol in a whisper.

Nicol replied back in a whisper. "Don't worry Athrun." The green-haired Coordinator continued. "It's been a few days since we got some R&R. 'Sides, my parents understand."

_Yeah, the 23rd of January by now at least... _Athrun mused.

"Thank you for coming..." A ZAFT Black officer came inside the briefing room, having a folder with him. He appears to be in his 30s and was of Southeast Asian origin. The team wondered what the folder contained. "I'm sure all of you know about the mysterious broadcast made in both the Earth sphere and the colonies."

"I would like to know if there is any kind of significance to the broadcast." Le Creuset asked the officer, who he assumed to be an intelligence officer.

"There is, Commander Le Creuset." The officer replied, showing off the news broadcast regarding the events going on in Azadistan. "I've got an example of the news broadcast going on in Azadistan, especially with the joint military exercises between the EF and the MEU".

The Le Creuset team watched the HD TV screen of various protests going on in Azadistan with reports of a bombing in a certain part of Tehran.

"So are you saying that Mithril has resurfaced?"

"That's what all the analysts are suggesting. Especially with the simultaneous theft of mobile suits, ships and vehicles that were seized on both side of the OYBW."

"And if this Mithril is out there revived and all..." Yzak began to throw his question to the intelligence officer. "does this mean we're suppose to stop them?"

"Intelligence doesn't even know if that Mithril is working alongside parties responsible for helping the development of the prototype OMNI mobile suits..."

"That doesn't sound kinda right." Dearka raised an eyebrow. "From what I know about Mithril, they'd go after OMNI if they got evidence that they're going to do atrocious things equal to what happened to us and the Principality prior to the OYBW."

"What about the legged ship?" Nicol asked the officer. "Are we going to be deployed to go after it?"

"The Supreme Council had a short meeting a while ago." The officer spoke up after hearing Nicol out. "And while there has been a deadlock, there is some consensus that the legged ship and the mobile suit left in OMNI hands is a future threat. The initial objections were the lack of combat experience for either one of them."

Dearka frowned, crossing his arms on his chest. "That's a load of bull and they know it."

Everyone in the team looked at Dearka, including the officer.

"And what are you suggesting?" Le Creuset asked his subordinate.

"What I'm suggesting is that the Council should have already recognized the threat the legged ship and the lone mobile suit, now back within OMNI hands since the pilots and the crew already got battle experience just from facing us and the other teams before they got back to Earth."

"Well the Council did have an unanimous vote in hand, calling for your team to check on the legged ship ASAP." The officer addressed Le Creuset. "Although some of the moderates including the Chairman are opposed to this."

"I'm not surprised to hear about that." Yzak commented, leaning back on his chair. He knew that his mom was in the Supreme Council was a radical supporter of Patrick Zala, whose policies are appearing to be borderline radical as well.

Not that he cared about politics since he didn't have time to pay attention to them when Yzak has duties as a ZAFT Red soldier.

* * *

><p>Bridge, <em>Hiryu Kai<em>, Lagrange 4, Above Azadistani Airspace

* * *

><p>"Captain! The <em>Hiryu Kai <em>has completed atmospheric reentry to Earth. We're now over the Middle East." Maria informed Lefina as soon as the atmospheric reentry phase for the ship was completed.

"Finally." Lefina sighed. "It's over for now."

"Of course, captain. The other matter is for the _Hiryu Kai _to get to Azadistani territory to launch our operation." Sean spoke to his superior from behind her seat.

"Yes, of course." Lefina nodded without looking at Sean. "You're right."

"Have we been detected during our reentry?" Sean asked the bridge crew for a status report.

"None so far, sir." La Mira reported to Sean from her CIC station. "The GN Field was able to mask our ship from any of the military stations at the orbital elevators even if we were near one of them."

"It'll be a matter of time before the superpowers could possibly get their hands on our technology." Kai mused, placing a hand underneath his chin.

"Indeed that's a possibility." Sean understood Kai's concerns regarding the protection from GN technology from falling into the wrong hands.

"Can we launch our mobile suits and ships?" Lefina asked the CIC crew.

"I believe we can as soon as we infiltrate Azadistanti territory, captain." Miyu informed Lefina. "We're lucky that the ship landed in the waters north of Tehran."

"Can we get assistance from our comrades in the region, sir?" Shaw asked his superiors for details.

Sean and Kai thought carefully about Shaw's question.

"The last thing I went over the map of the Earth back at Freiceadan..." Sean spoke to Shaw. "Mithril has a covert base located in the midst of the Azadistan-Azerbaijan border with another one at the Azadistan-Turkmenistan border."

"Two bases huh?" Junas grinned. "That ought to cover a lot, especially since that can cover Azerbaijan from the west and the east if needed."

"Indeed you're correct there, Captain Liam." Sean replied. "But since we're needed to rapidly respond to this threat, it may not be possible for us to count on our allies for immediate resupply since we need to immediately locate and rescue the imam before a civil war begins to erupt in Azadistan."

"Inform all SRT and PRT personnel to be on immediate standby!" Lefina gave our her instructions. "We're about to intervene in the Azadistani situation."

"Captain!" Eun faced her superior and friend. "We're getting an encrypted transmission!"

"Who's it from?"

"It's from Wang Liu Mei..."

* * *

><p>Corridor, Azadistan Royal Palace, Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>Shirin was talking to the Azadistani Defense Minister in an empty corridor of the Azadistan Royal Palace regarding the involvement of the Azadistani military in the tense situation after Rasa was kidnapped.<p>

"So did you authorize the involvement of the military to help the police force?" Shirin asked the Defense Minister, who was a man in his early 50s with a bit of dark skin, black hair with a light mustache. He had a black suit, red necktie and a white dress shirt on.

"I did, Prime Minister Bakhtiar." The Defense Minister replied. "The assembly has given the vote for it without any opposition since the Conservatives walked out of the proceedings in protests."

Shirin couldn't believe that things were now getting worse instead of at least a bit better. "The nerve of them..."

"I've sent out the Azadistani National Guard to assist the police for law enforcement duties in the wake of terrorist attacks against pro-Reformist party towns and cities in the country. With the wake of more attacks, the situation may get worse."

"Of course. What about the foreigners?"

"I've given out explicit instructions that they are not to intervene in any matter. Any actions taken without our consent will be taken as a violation of our country's sovereignty."

"See to it that the EF forces in Zayer Base do comply. And make sure that their safety is taken care of."

"Understood."

_I hope Mithril can help us in a pinch out here._

* * *

><p>Mobile Weapons Hangar, <em>Hiryu Kai<em>, Above Azadistani Airspace

* * *

><p>Most of the SRTs and PRTs, including Lockon and Setsuna, were mobilized to move into the hangar after atmospheric reentry was complete and that it was safe to now move around the <em>Hiryu Kai<em>. This was going to be the first time that Mithril forces have intervened in Earth covertly after the end of the OYBW and after the organization's revamp in making itself much better than its predecessor in conducting anti-terrorist operations.

"You two are going to join up with us?" Kira asked them as he was just about to get ready for deployment.

"Yeah." Lockon told Kira. "But we're going to see Wang Liu Mei somewhere else."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. Captain said something about us having to do additional recon."

"Your mobile suits are ready! Hurry up!" A mobile suit technician shouted to get the Irish's attention.

"Come on, Setsuna! Let's go!" Lockon shouted as he ran for his Dynames mobile suit.

"Understood." Setsuna did the same thing, except that he ran towards the Exia.

Mark went to gather Kira, Sai and Kuzzey, the four of them already in their pilot suits. "You guys ready for the first mission?"

The three ex-COSMOS soldiers gave collective nods.

"Good." Mark replied, giving a nod of his own before he said the following to his comrades. "You guys know what to do, right?"

"Yeah." Kuzzey replied. "Me and Sai'll be the first ones to be deployed, followed by you and Kira."

"Right." Mark nodded. "Captain just gave us reports of terrorist attacks at pro-Reformist Party towns and cities that just happened a few minutes ago." He showed off an electronic tablet that displayed the geographic map of Azadistan.

It also showed off red dots, showing towns or cities that have recently been attacked.

"The red dots here indicate that these towns or cities were hit pretty bad by pro-Conservative terrorist attacks. So far, intelligence has got no individual or group claiming responsibility for the attacks."

"Bastards..." Sai gritted his teeth.

"I agree with you, Sai. Which is why we're going to be deployed in to secure one of the cities from being attacked."

"What about the military?" Kira asked.

"Good question, Kira." Mark tapped the tablet screen to show off some pictures of Azadistani National Guard soldiers protecting government establishments and the Azadistan Royal Palace. "National Guard's out in full force. But as you may know, there are suggestions that the National Guardsmen could have some Conservative leanings and as such, could play a fourth column-type role for the Conservatives."

"This isn't going to get any better for us in the SRT." Kuzzey sighed.

"I know." Mark agreed with Kuzzey. "I think things'll get worse for the PRTs once they get their boots on the ground."

"Alright you four." Annie approached the four-man team. "Technicians already went over your mobile suits for a final checkup and they all look okay. So start boarding 'em right now."

"You heard the lady..." Mark told his SRT teammates. "Let's move out."

"Right!" Kira, Kuzzey and Sai said in unison as the four of them ran off to their respective mobile suits.

* * *

><p>Cockpit, RGE-C350C Shaldoll Custom<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright, here goes nothing."<p>

Mark had entered the cockpit of the Shalldoll Custom, sitting down on the lone seat in the mobile suit and sealing the hatch before he wore his pilot helmet. Afterwards, he began to turn on the mobile suit's powerplant and electronics, waiting for the loading screen on the console in front of him to get it over with and just get to the main screen.

"And here comes the lady of the hour." Mark grinned when he was about to put down the visor on his pilot helmet when Miyu's face showed up on his console from the bridge.

**"Hey..." **Miyu greeted Mark with a smile. **"Just to let you know, the weather in Azadistan is looking great, so you and the others shouldn't have a problem when you get deployed out there."**

**"Understood..." **Mark replied while he began to run a quick system check on his mobile suit's weapon systems and equipment. He look a liking to the panoramic view screens and the drum-style cockpit system being employed by the Flags and the Enacts to reduce some G forces off him. Although as a formerly conditioned special forces soldier, Mark has no problem being subjected to high amounts of G forces alongside Kira, Kuzzey and Sai.

_Let's see... System checks on the backpack thrusters and boosters... Beam Vulcans... Beam Sabers... Beam Spear... Beam Katars and the Beam Rifle. Also checks on the powerplant and the arms and legs.  
><em>

**"Anything else I should know about, Lt. Miyu?"  
><strong>

**"Lockon and Setsuna will be deployed first since they're going to be meeting with Ms. Wang Liu Mei somewhere else."  
><strong>

**"I heard word that another observer is in Azadistan right now. What about him?"  
><strong>

**"Captain says not to worry about him."  
><strong>

**"Right."  
><strong>

As Mark and Miyu spoke for a few minutes, he had received word from his comms that the Dynames and Exia were already deployed out of the _Hiryu Kai_.

**"All right, it seems that the Dynames and Exia have taken off. You've been cleared for immediate deployment from the _Hiryu Kai_."**

**"Understood, bridge."  
><strong>

Mark maneuvered his personal Shalldoll Custom to the _Hiryu Kai_'s launch catapults, taking the right catapult while Kira was on the left side with his Gunner Gundam having a flight system platform since his mobile suit doesn't have flight capabilities installed. For the Shalldoll Custom, it has a backpack thruster installed on it with additional ones on its legs to have some control on flight movement on Earth, but have fast movement once its in space.

**"Kira, ready?"**

**"Ready as always, Mark."  
><strong>

**"Roger. See you down in the field."  
><strong>

**"I gotcha..."  
><strong>

Mark positioned his personal mobile suit onto the launch catapult, ensuring that its feet were clamped on securely before he would launch from the ship and onto the ground. It's a good thing that he and the others got their mobile suits to have shock absorbers ready before they piloted their mobile suits.

_Here goes. Good thing the Hiryu Kai isn't positioned that high above Azadistan or we'll need to get MS Flight Systems or special booster packs to help them fly.  
><em>

**"Mark Liu, Shalldoll Custom, heading out!"**

With that, Mark moved out of the _Hiryu Kai_ as the launch catapult propelled him out from the ship and into the battlefield.

Things were heating up in Azadistan and they're about to get hotter.

* * *

><p>Bridge, <em>Hiryu Kai<em>, Lagrange 4, Above Azadistani Airspace

* * *

><p>"How are they doing?" Lefina asked Miyu for an update on the deployment.<p>

"Deployment's going smoothly, captain." Miyu replied. "Just a few more minutes before all available SRT operators are deployed. PRT operatives on R-Schneides will be in the field before PRT teams will be deployed on foot."

"Alright." Lefina nodded. "Keep me updated after the Air Unit's fighters are deployed."

"Yes, captain."

"Captain." Lefina stood up and went to the tactical map table that was raised from the floor. She saw Sean and Kai go over a geographic map of Azadistan.

"There you are, captain." Kai spoke to Lefina. "I'm going over the details with the Major on the concentration of armed hostile groups and the position of OZ forces in Zayer Base near the outskirts of Tehran."

"Do we know if these hostile groups have mobile suits?"

"Yes captain. So far, the intelligence given by the observers in Azadistan have raised the possibility that the pro-Conservative groups attacking pro-Reformist towns and cities have mobile suits in their disposal. We're still trying to get more details to be sure."

"One more thing, captain." Sean spoke up to Lefina. "The OZ-led EF forces are in Zayer Base, but there are suggestions from the media that they might intervene since the Atlantic Federation is deploying to the country under authorization from OMNI."

"Have they begun movement?"

"None at all." Sean shook his head. "They've maintained their positions. We're still looking for where the AF forces are coming in from, but the information we got from the observers do suggestion it's from the direction from Europe."

"Then we have no time to waste."

"Indeed. But it may be a moment of time before OZ decides to get involved and their hands dirty."

"Let's hope that they don't get involved at all."

Chapter 14 END

* * *

><p>PS - Chapter 14, ladies and gentlemen. And it's about time that I should start listing down the peeps in the <em>Hiryu Kai<em>, although not everyone will be listed (e.g. all personnel in the PRT/SRTs for instance like how FMP! didn't "portray" all of the PRT operators). Do note that with the _Hiryu Kai_ in Mithril service, codename placements for people/ships have been revamped again. They've been doing this after Mithril's reestablishment as a security measure. Again, the Irish callsigns are in chapter 9. Ranks of personnel on the ship (and in other Mithril forces) are in chapter 8.

All I will say is that while the _Hiryu Kai _will be the main ship involved kinda like how the TDD-1 is the main ship of the FMP! franchise (except for Another), other ships will be involved from time to time.

Also note that most of the peeps can be found in the Gundam wiki or in the Gate of Magus, which is a compilation of Super Robot Wars information. Any Gundam Battle Master character data can be found in Hardcore Gaming's website (Hardcore Gaming 101). There are others that can't be easily found like Akira Hongo and Dennis Napalm since they aren't featured in recent SD Gundam G Generation games. Let's say that Dennis Napalm is a muscular Caucasian with camo paint all over his face and Akira Hongo's a red-haired Japanese man with a white headband placed on his forehead. As for Shaw Ruska, nothing face I can say except he's a kid-like guy with blackish hair.

_Hiryu Kai _- Soitheach 1

Bridge:

* Lefina Enfield - Intleacht 1  
>Rank - Lieutenant Colonel<p>

* Sean Webley - Intleacht 2  
>Rank - Major<p>

* Kai Kitamura - Teagasc 1  
>Rank - Major<p>

* Junas Liam  
>Rank - Captain<p>

* Eun Hyojin  
>Rank - 1st Lieutenant<p>

* La Mira Luna  
>Rank - 1st Lieutenant<p>

* Sarah Hollin  
>Rank - 2nd Lieutenant<p>

* Ernst Jaeger  
>Rank - 2nd Lieutenant<p>

* Miyu Takizawa  
>Rank - 2nd Lieutenant<p>

* Maria Owens  
>Rank - Chief Warrant Officer<p>

* Shaw Ruska  
>Rank - Warrant Officer<p>

1st Fighter Squadron, Air Unit:

* Edward Harrelson - Garda 1  
>Rank - Captain<p>

* Amy Bauer-Meister - Garda 2  
>Rank - 1st Lieutenant<p>

* Texan Dmitri - Garda 3  
>Rank - 1st Lieutenant<p>

* Garnet Sunday - Garda 4  
>Rank - Master Sergeant<p>

Primary Response Team:

Alpha Team:

* Mercury Promenade - Tús 2  
>Rank - Captain<p>

* Dennis Napalm - Tús 8  
>Rank - Sergeant<p>

* Akira Hongo - Tús 10  
>Rank - Corporal<p>

Bravo Team:

* Abu Dabia - Tús 14  
>Rank - Warrant Officer<p>

* Patricia "Pat" Estefan - Tús 17  
>Rank - Staff Sergeant<p>

* Edmund Edgar Smith - Tús 23  
>Rank - Corporal First Class<p>

Special Response Team:

Alpha Team:

* Katina Tarask - Óglach 1  
>Rank - Captain<p>

* Russel Bagman - Óglach 2  
>Rank - 2nd Lieutenant (Scheduled for promotion to 1st Lieutenant)<p>

* Siegfried Wedner - Óglach 3  
>Rank - 1st Lieutenant<p>

* Tasuku Shinguji - Óglach 4  
>Rank - Master Sergeant<p>

* Óglach 5 (Currently vacant)

* Mark Liu - Óglach 6  
>Rank - Master Sergeant<p>

* Kira Hibiki - Óglach 7  
>Rank - Staff Sergeant<p>

* Sai Argyle - Óglach 8  
>Rank - Sergeant<p>

* Kuzzey Buskirk - Óglach 9  
>Rank - Sergeant<p>

* Eterna Frail - Óglach 10  
>Rank - Staff Sergeant<p>

* Sheld Foley - Óglach 11  
>Rank - Corporal First Class<p>

* Rachel Aiphath - Óglach 12  
>Rank - Warrant Officer<p>

* Rachel Ransom - Óglach 13  
>Rank - Corporal First Class<p>

* Óglach 14 (Currently vacant)

Bravo Team:

* Shin Matsunaga - Óglach 15  
>Rank - Captain<p>

* Philip Hughes - Óglach 16  
>Rank - 2nd Lieutenant<p>

* Sophie Fran - Óglach 17  
>Rank - 1st Lieutenant<p>

* Ranlow Shade - Óglach 18  
>Rank - 1st Lieutenant<p>

* Lon Kou - Óglach 19  
>Rank - 2nd Lieutenant<p>

* Yuri Ajissah - Óglach 20  
>Rank - Warrant Officer<p>

* Summona Fulis - Óglach 21  
>Rank - Warrant Officer<p>

* Crowe Broust - Óglach 22  
>Rank - Sergeant (Scheduled to have possible promotion)<p>

* Nao Jessica Parker - Óglach 23  
>Rank - Master Sergeant<p>

* Sulu Suluzu - Óglach 24  
>Rank - Staff Sergeant<p>

* Billy Blaze - Óglach 25  
>Rank - Corporal First Class<p>

* Florence Kirishima - Óglach 26  
>Rank - Corporal<p>

* Doc Darm - Óglach 27  
>Rank - Sergeant<p>

* Óglach 28 (Currently vacant)

Maintenance Crew:

* Lucette Audevie  
>Rank - 1st Lieutenant<p>

* Annie Brevig  
>Rank - Master Sergeant<p>

* Kay Nimrod  
>Rank - Sergeant<p>

* Hermiya

Now for the music involved, I chose "Rhythm of Wind, Sky and Earth" by Yasunori Mitsuda from the Chrono Trigger OST when Mark and the other SRT operators, as well as the fighters get deployed out to Azadistan in resolve the situation. I kinda like the drumming beat used.

I wish to point out that the military forces of the Middle Eastern Union are different from the Atlantic/European Federation and the Human Reform League. In the MEU, the countries under it have their own military forces, but they are under the MEU umbrella. I hope that's clear. Also have no idea how an ideal Republic of East Asia flag would be like. I also decided to use the RPT-014 R-Schneide as the main SRT mobile suit as a combination of all the data from the three R-Blade prototypes in the SRW series, which has the same weapons and physical features of the R-Blade as well. I just like it better than the Huckebein (Although I also don't mind it) that it would be an elitish MS for Mithril to use.

The CMS-B/68 Shaldoll Custom is a custom-made mobile suit I just made up based on the CMS-B/67 Shalldoll Custom. More of it in the next chapter.

At this point, I'm really thinking of getting the Diva involved from AGE as a Mithril ship. Oh well, we'll probably see is that'll happen or not. In the meantime, expect another update soon if I can.

Happy Halloween to everyone! XD


	15. In Azadistan

Mobile Suit Gundam/Kido Senshi Gundam: Peacekeepers

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters and machines of the various Gundam eras belong to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate, Fumihiko Takayama, Takeyuki Kanda, Umanosuke Iida, Mitsuko Kase, Takashi Imanishi, Masashi Mukaeda, Mitsuo Fukuda, Seiji Mizushima, Susumu Yamaguchi, Satoshi Konno, Junichi Kamino, Bandai, Level 5 and Sunrise. All characters and machines of the various Super Robot Wars games belong to Banpresto and Winkysoft. All characters and machines of the SD Gundam G Generation series belong to Namco Bandai Games. The use of Full Metal Panic! concepts/organizations/etc. belong to Shoji Gato. The use of Ghost in the Shell concepts/organizations/etc. belong to Masamume Shirow and Kenji Kamiyama. All weapons/equipment of NeoTokyo belong to Studio RADI-8. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

Mithril has begun its first terrestrial deployment in the Kingdom of Azadistan, where it is undergoing stages leading to a full-blown civil war. Their mission is to secure Rasa Massoud Rachmadi from his kidnappers and take out any radical pro-Conservative terrorist groups and elements in the ranks Azadistani security forces. Can they find the man alive and take out the radicals or will they fail in their first comeback from the Cold War? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 15: In Azadistan

* * *

><p>Cockpit, RGE-C350C Shaldoll Custom<p>

* * *

><p>Mark had just been deployed out of the <em>Hiryu Kai<em> when he decided to check on anything he got from the all-black mobile suit's cockpit.

"Better see if old man Madorna left any messages for me."

He went to search the database to see if a message was left for him to check on. The search results showed that a video was uploaded to the mobile suit's OS before Mithril covertly got it back from his workshop.

"Dammit. Gotta look later."

The OS had informed him that the mobile suit had just made a complete descent onto the ground. He then manually activated the mobile suit's optical camouflage to render it invisible to anything from the naked system to all known radar systems.

**"All right. Since we're all here, remove the backpack thrusters and move out at once."**

**"Got it!"** Kira, Kuzzey and Sai replied in unison as they also got their backpack thrusters removed from the rear of their mobile suits.

Mark wondered if he had to worry about collecting the backpack thrusters left behind. But he recalled from the briefing that they would be disposed of through self-destruction, which was a policy the new Mithril had decided to do as part of being totally discrete in terms of having their equipment left behind in the field.

"I just hope that the self-destruction policy that the backpack thrusters are going to experience is going to be very through."

**"Can you hear me, Óglach 6?" **The ex-COSMOS child soldier got a video transmission on his monitor, which was coming from the _Hiryu Kai_'s bridge. He heard that it was the voice of Miyu coming through the transmission.

**"All clear, Soitheach 1." **Mark replied through the transmission. **"I'm deployed with a few guys in Alpha Team. Not sure if Óglach 1 or 2 are deployed in the same area."**

**"Hey, are you trying to mock me or something huh?!"** Mark sighed when he heard the voice of his commanding officer, Katina Tarask.**  
><strong>

**"You need to calm down." **Russel Bagman was heard trying to calm his commanding officer down. **"He wasn't trying to mock you."**

_Goddamit. This is all I need._

**"If you can cut that out for a second, **Óglach 1**." **The voice of Kai Kitamura, who was known by the codename _Teagasc 1_ in the reformed Mithril structure, was heard as well. **"We have work to do..."**

**"Understood, Teagasc 1."** Katina sighed and accepted her superior's instructions.

**"For this first mission, you have two objectives." **Kai began to relay his orders to all active SRT operatives in the field. **"The first one is to defeat any and all mobile weapons and equipment used by the terrorists. The second one is to ensure the safety of the inhabitants of Nazarabad, especially since the city is under siege."**

**"Do we have a name for this terrorist group?" **Kuzzey asked Kai in the transmission. Mark continued to pilot his mobile suit towards the objective.

**"According to Sonraí agents based in Azadistan," **Kai gave Kuzzey a reply. **"the group claiming responsibility for the siege in Nazarabad consist of the Sons of Azadistan."**

Sai could only chuckle at the group name. **"Don't you think that it could be the work of agents provocateurs?"**

**"There hasn't been any conclusive evidence to suggest that is the case, Óglach 8."  
><strong>

**"Will Bravo team be heading out to assist us?" **Mark threw in the next question as his mobile suit.

**"Negative, **Óglach 6**." **Kai replied. **"They will be heading out to another objective."**

**"SRT Alpha Team to Soitheach 1." **Katina began to relay another transmission to all mobile suits that were in the outskirts of Nazarabad. **"We've just arrived in Nazarabad. Proceeding with the mission at once."**

**"Roger that, ****Óglach 1****." **Kai replied again. **"Good luck there and be careful. Commence Operation Touchdown."**

**"Understood!"  
><strong>

Mark conducted a final check on his console to see who was in the field. He saw that aside from Katina, Russel with Kira, Kuzzey, Sai and himself, the other Alpha team members deployed to Nazarabad also consisted of Siegfried Wedner, Tasuku Shinguji and Rachel Aiphath. Their callsigns were shown on the digital map of Nazarabad to indicate their positions. So far, the entire team was converging on the main road leading to the city.

_All right. Here goes nothing._

* * *

><p>Bridge, <em>Hiryu Kai<em>, mountains near Nazarabad City, Nazarabad, Alborz, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union

* * *

><p>Lefina called for Sean and Kai continued to continue their work on the tactical map table, which was previously raised from the floor to the surface behind the captain's chair. The three officers were busy trying to figure things out in terms of the SRT teams that were deployed to Azadistan to quell the rising civil war.<p>

For tactical reasons and to save on energy, Lefina gave orders to set the _Hiryu Kai_ in the mountains near Nazarabad and use its newly installed optical camouflage system. She was confident that it would work, since she worked as an officer candidate on the ship previously on test runs before she was commissioned into Mithril's officer corp.

Lefina had been on the ship to secretly conducted tests on the equipment and weapon systems. Although the officer knew where the test runs took place, she was sure that she would be in trouble if she spilled the beans to anyone. Even though that she was amongst fellow Mithril officers and everything, the top brass gave orders to put the test results as a secret due to the real possibility that a double agent, spy or enemy agent could find out the details of the ship and use it against the organization. To her relief, she was told by General Kowen that all of the personnel in the _Hiryu Kai_ had also participated during the ship's test runs.

"So it seems that most of the rogue mobile weapons controlled by the Sons of Azadistan are being amassed near its downtown area." Sean began to tell Lefina and Kai, pointing out the downtown core of Nazarabad when the map of the city was shown to them with a close-up done to get an accurate picture of everything from the buildings in a city block to the numbers of roads that can lead to and away from city hall.

"Still, are you ready to take Sergeant Buskirk's suggestion seriously?" Lefina asked Lefina and Sean about Kuzzey's reply.

"Perhaps." Kai replied to Lefina's concerns. "The worst thing to prepare for is with any rogue Azadistani military units to side with any radical extremists."

"Agreed." Sean agreed with Kai's thoughts. "Agents already in the city have acquired intel that mobile anti-aircraft guns have been posted in a ring formation around city hall."

"It appears that the building's been made as the headquarters of the SOA." Kai used his right index finger to make small circles on the digital map. The AI has noted the circles to be AA guns.

"Do we know any specifics on them?" Lefina asked Kai, pressing him for details.

Kai thought for a moment before he replied. "None from what I know, aside from the fact that it's either ex-Soviet, Chinese, North Korean or Iranian-made AA weaponry.

"Has Bravo Team been deployed?"

"We'll hear from them in a few minutes, captain."

"The PRTs should be navigating their way inside the city." Sean added while the officers were still in the planning phase of the operation. The digital map showed the outline on how the PRTs would infiltrate the city, ranging from using the back alleys to using the main roads while staying under cover to avoid being seen by the enemy.

"And the Air Unit?"

"I gave the order for them to be on immediate standby at once a few minutes ago."

Lefina nodded after she heard what Sean did. "I understand. I'll give the order for deployment to obtain air supremacy in the city once the AA weapons are taken out by either the PRTs or by Alpha."

"Yes, Captain."

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the European Federation<p>

* * *

><p>"Fall back! Fall back!"<p>

Two blonde Caucasian men, being armed with IZHMASH AK-104 assault carbines, were seen in the corridor of a typical office building in Europe. They were both wearing tactical vests that one could buy at a military surplus store with civilian clothes, including windbreakers. They were both wearing tactical military boots on.

"Dammit! How did they get here? I thought that we had control of this building?!" shouted one of the AK-104-armed men, kneeling down to reload his assault carbine.

"How should I know? Just keep firing at those bozos, goddamit!" The other man shouted back, who was firing the AK-104 at full automatic.

However, a smoke grenade and a flashbang were simultaneously thrown at their feet.

"What the..."

Before the two men could get a chance to fight back, the two grenade devices exploded. One clouded the hallway with smoke and the other blinded them that they couldn't aim their assault carbines.

The AK-104-armed men were subsequently gunned down for their troubles.

Heavily armed men, clad in black from their ballistic helmets, respirators to their tactical boots, were now present in the corridor as they were aiming their Heckler & Koch 416A5 assault carbines. These had red dot scopes, vertical foregrips and laser designators, making them very deadly in CQB battles. Around six of them were present in the now occupied hallway.

**"Hallway now secured." **said one of the respirator-wearing men when he communicated via radio microphone attached on his vest. **"Now proceeding to move into office interior."**

**"Copy. Remember to secure the interior and kill everyone you see. Even if they throw their weapons on the ground and beg for their lives."  
><strong>

**"Understood, Overlord. Now moving out."  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Nazarabad City, Nazarabad, Alborz, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>SOA-manned mobile suits, mostly olds Zakus, GINNs, GMs, Anfs and Fantons, were seen making the rounds, patrolling the main streets leading to the downtown core in Nazarabad City. So far, things on their end looked good that they were able to secure their hold on the pro-reformist city in Azadistan.<p>

But that was only a few hours ago.

One of the SOA Fantons, armed with a Carbon Spear and a chin-mounted Smoothbore Gun, was attacked and destroyed by beam fire after being shot a few times in the cockpit. Luckily, it was destroyed in a few abandoned lots in the city, reducing any chances of destroying any civilian properties.

**"We're under attack!" **shouted one of the SOA rebels from the cockpit of an Anf.

**"But from where? I can't see another mobile suit besides** **ours!" **The shouts came from the rebel pilot of an Anf, scanning the area to see if there are any mobile suits.

_It can't be. The Royal Army ain't here since they're busy keeping an eye on pro-Conservative protests and with concerns that some Azaditani military units may go rogue and side with them._

The Anf never knew what hit it when it was attacked by several well-aimed bean shots that were seriously meant for the cockpit and legs. The ex-Human Reform League mobile suit broke down before it was destroyed in an explosion, damaging a few buildings nearby.

A SOA-manned GM, armed with just a 100mm Machine Gun, didn't see the beam katar blades that pierced the cockpit and the head modules, followed by a volley of beam vulcan fire that riddled the ex-OMNI mobile suit with several holes before it collapsed on its knees and fell down on the side. It was destroyed in a few minutes by an explosion.

**"Hey! Do we know if the people have been evacuated from Nazarabad City?! 'Cause I don't want to be labeled as a civilian killer around here with Mithril being reactivated after the Cold War and everything?!"**

The loud concerned voice came from Kira, who had used the Gunner Gundam's Special Beam Rifle as a sniper rifle-type weapon after he previously calibrated the machine's OS to ensure accurate beam firing. The gundam's jamming equipment was also effective in rendering SOA communication equipment useless that they can't summon reinforcements. The Coordinator has his mobile suit under optical camouflage, sniping while using an abandoned apartment building for cover.

**"No worries on that, Kira!" **Kuzzey replied from the cockpit of his Perfect Gundam III, already armed with the Bazooka Gun. He calibrated the weapon to fire beam shots instead of solid shots, scoring a kill on the Anf. **"The PRTs and **Sonraí** agents are taking care of evacuating any civilians in any town or city held by SOA and other radical conservative terror groups. Same thing's being done against radical terror groups fighting against the former."**

**"Let's wreck these guys!" **Mark shouted from his personal Shaldoll custom after roughing up a SOA GINN armed with a MA-M3 Heavy Sword by knocking it down on its feet. He used the beam katars to stab at the ZAFT-made mobile suit.

**"Eat this!" **Mark yelled when using a beam katar to stab the downed GINN before did it again and again. **"And this and this and this!"**

A couple of SOA Zaku II Kais fired their MMP-80 90 mm Machine Guns at the direction where the beam shots were coming from, retreating backwards since the odds were getting against them.

**"Take cover! Our optic camos won't protect us from gunfire like** **that!" **Kuzzey shouted, retreating while firing the Perfect Gundam III's Bazooka Gun to keep the Zaku II Kais from suppressing him and the others.

**"Sh-t! We can't keep risking collateral damage in the city with our mobile suits!" **Mark agreed, maneuvering his personal Shaldoll Custom back from the incoming gunfire thanks to the customization made by Madorna to make it move fast when on the ground than the average Shaldoll Custom.

**"Hey guys!" **The trio could hear a familiar voice on their radios. **"Incoming!"**

**"Is... is that Sai?"  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Princess Marina Ismail's Office, Azadistan Royal Palace, Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>"Princess Marina, the United Nations has made contact with the Foreign Minister and informed him that the Atlantic Federation task force is arriving in a few minutes in Azadistan." Shirin told Marina after the former entered her office.<p>

"And has the National Assembly accepted it?" Marina asked, quite nervous while watching a BBC broadcast that showed police officers of the Azadistani Police's Public Order Tactical Unit, which was an anti-riot unit that had some origin from the riot squads of the former Iranian police unit NOPO, an ex-police unit that specialized in anti-riot and rapid response operations in urban areas. They were decked in full anti-riot gear, standing at attention with anti-riot shields at hand, watching protestors trying to get to the Royal Palace through their helmet visors.

Shirin sadly nodded. "I believe so. I was informed by the Defense Minister that the UN Security Council has dispatched the Titans to oversee evacuation of foreign nationals who wanted to leave Azadistan while assisting our security forces in retaking the streets back from the protesting crowds, as well as to hunt down and root out any and all sympathizers in the military and in the police."

"I greatly fear that further foreign intervention will be worse. Don't they know the reputation of the Titans, especially what they did in the colonies?"

"I tried my best to dissuade the assembly from even accepting Titans assistance." Shirin sighed while watching the BBC broadcast of POTU riot officers charging at protestors after being attacked with rocks and bricks, including molotov cocktails. The protestors began to run away from the charging POTU officers, being fierce at their determination to take the streets back from radical pro-conservative protestors. Water cannon trucks later backed them up, spraying pressurized water to knock them down so that POTU officers can easily arrest them. "But it seems the reformists are eager to get them to help the security forces end the riots."

A Defense Ministry aide came inside the office and whispered a few words to Shirin's left ear.

"Princess." Shirin spoke to Marina again. "The Defense Minister has confirmed the presence of Mithril."

"Mithril?" Marina said, who was a bit surprised.

"Yes. They're attacking SOA-held towns and cities around Azadistan with their mobile suits."

Marina felt like she was going to have a big headache coming in to her temples. "I see. And the Titans?"

"Last I checked, they should be deployed from one of its bases in the Middle East."

* * *

><p>Azadistan Army Zayer Base, Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>"Sir!"<p>

Zechs was greeted by an OZ soldier, who had been previously moving about.

"What is it?" Zechs replied.

"We've received word that the UN Security Council has authorized the deployed of the Atlantic Federation taskforce, including the Titans to help Azadistani security forces suppress the riots and find the massing imam."

"Understood. Notify all OZ and EF forces to move out at once."

"Yes, sir!"

"So this is it then?" Kati told Zechs as all EF forces were preparing to mobilize. "If you ask me, I don't trust the Titans to be here."

"So do I actually." Zechs told the EF officer. This remark apparently surprised the woman, given OZ and the Titan's ties back from the invasion of the USSA.

"This is the first time I heard that from an OZ officer who worked with them before..."

Zechs glared at Kati through his mask. "Just because I work with them doesn't mean that I have to fully like it."

Kati watched Zechs walk off towards the OZ mobile suits as they were beginning to get deployed.

_That's interesting. Makes me wonder if OZ has some kind of rivalry going on with the Titans or it's just his personal opinion._

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the European Federation<p>

* * *

><p>"What is the meaning of this?!"<p>

A Caucasian man in his early 60s wearing a brown business suit was behind his office desk when he received word that the building was under siege by heavily armed men.

"I don't know, sir. But you need to evacuate at once! You're not safe here anymore!"

A Caucasian man wearing a black suit, shoes and shades had an earpiece on his right ear, armed with a pistol. He was peeking out of the office, shouting orders on the microphone clip on his right arm.

"Dammit. Dammit! I thought that La Eden has a guaranteed deal with that group! Goddamit!"

The man got a suitcase and began to pack up all essential documents and items while the gunfire outside began to get louder and louder by the minute.

_I just hope I can get out of here by the chopper up on the..._

An explosion was heard from the direction of the rooftop, followed by gunfire outside that resulted in the death of the armed bodyguard. He collapsed in the office, back first.

"That's it then..."

The same armed men that had taken control of some of the corridors barged in the office. They aimed their 416A5 assault carbines at the seemingly unarmed man.

**"Overlord. We've defeated the last of the opposition. We're now in control of the building." **One of the carbine-armed men reported back to his unknown superiors. He stared at the man through the respirator.

**"Copy that Unit 1. Do you see the HVT?"**

**"Roger that, Overlord. Proceeding with the objective."  
><strong>

**"See that you do, Unit 1. Don't report back until it's done."  
><strong>

**"Understood, Overlord. Out."  
><strong>

The suit-wearing man raised his hands up in defeat. "I suppose that I surrender since you defeated most of La Eden's conventional forces."

**"Not really." **

"W-what?"

**"We've got our orders to execute you to clean up the mess you created. No offense really, but this is the part where you start thinking on choosing your next profession when you get the chance to do so in your next life."**

Before the man could say anything, the armed men in tactical gear opened fire with their 416A5s. The man was hit in the chest several times, with the office table, the coat hangar, the potted plants, the desktop computer and the glass panes that framed most of the office space behind him. A few seconds later, the man fell backwards when he fell through where the glass panes used to be.

**"Overlord. We got our target."**

**"Can you confirm that?"  
><strong>

A few minutes later after the suit-wearing man was gunned down in his office, the armed men could hear the voices of people screaming from the streets that someone's dead with his body smashing the roof of a parked taxi.

One of the armed men peeked to check if the commotion outside was real. He nodded and gave a thumbs up.

**"No problem with that Overlord. Will take care of extraction details. Out."**

Another armed man went towards the videophone, which was not damaged except that it was dangling on the side. He picked it up and placed it on the table. The videophone was then turned on since it was receiving a call.

**"Are we on schedule, gentlemen?" **A man was seen on the video screen. However, his identity was not revealed since the man's face and body was darkened to the point of having his voice digitally modified so that no one with a good ear can determine who the voice belongs to.

**"Yes, sir. Primary HVT target has been silenced, sir."**

**"I see. Good work. La Eden cannot be allowed to exist anymore, especially with their vulgar threats to make us public. Which is not something the higher ups would like."  
><strong>

**"Anything else, Mr. Gold?"  
><strong>

**"Nothing else for the meantime gentlemen. Return back to your respective base for now." **The man on the vidscreen added. **"Gentlemen, Amalgam is back in business in the Universal Era."**

When the vidscreen connection ended, the armed man brought up the stock of his 416A5 carbine before he smashed the video phone hard with the stock to ensure that it can't be fully recovered. After the initial stock, the armed man struck the video phone again with the stock after the initial strike broke the vidscreen and made cracks on the phone.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Nazarabad City, Nazarabad, Alborz, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"UWAAAHHHHHH!"<strong>

Everyone in Alpha Team could hear Sai's loud shouting as he manned his Huckebein 009, which had a black paint scheme instead of the original green paint scheme to better hide itself from plain sight during night operations aside from the use of its own thermal optic camouflage.

One of the Zaku II Kais aimed its machine gun at the incoming Huckebein until its head module was punched, disorienting its built-in camera. This gave Sai the opportunity to attack it by using its Roche Saber, a high-powered version of the beam saber, and slashed the offending mobile suit diagonally.

**"Shit! Shit!" **The second SOA Zaku II Kai got very angry when his SOA comrade was killed by the arrival of the Huckebein 009. But before the other Zaku II Kai could use the frag grenades mounted on the ex-Zeon mobile suit's waist, the black mobile suit fired its 60mm Vulcan Guns on the grenades and on the magazine clips for the machine gun to cause some damage to the mobile suit.

**"Never mess with Mithril!" **Sai yelled out loud as he used the Roche Saber to stab the mobile suit at the chest before bringing the beam blade down to cut it in half vertically.

**"You know that you're pretty sick with that." **Sai saw that Siegfried was talking to him from the cockpit of his LRX-077 Sisquiede, which was painted in a white and blue finish instead of the dark blue finish used by the Titans. It was also armed with an I-field Launcher, which is a beam rifle that can also serve as a powerful megacannon when needed. **"And when I say sick, I mean that you may need help you're pretty demented when you pilot that mobile suit."**

**"Whatever you say there."  
><strong>

**"All right you two, that's enough." **The order came from Alpha Team's leader, Katina. She was alongside Russel in their personal Gespenst mobile suits. For Katina, she's piloting her Gespenst Mk-II Kai Type-G while Russel is piloting his Gespenst Mk-II Kai Type-C. **"Alpha Team to **Soitheach 1**, we've cleare****d all enemy mobile suits in the southern area of Nazarabad. How's Bravo Team doing?"**

* * *

><p>Bridge, <em>Hiryu Kai<em>, mountains near Nazarabad City, Nazarabad, Alborz, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union

* * *

><p>Lefina was wearing a wireless headset, talking to Katina via microphone when she was told that Alpha Team had cleared the south of Nazarabad City. She was looking at the tactical map table, looking at the map of the city that had a green area overlapping the city's southern region. This indicated that the area's been cleared of SOA mobile suits.<p>

**"The last I heard from Bravo Team is that they're being held up by SOA mobile suits near City Hall. But they've been able to destroy a few of their anti-aircraft guns by sneak attacks and ambushes."**

**"Damn, are those guys slow or what?" **Lefina sighed when she began to hear Katina rambling off after being told of the news.

**"That's enough complaining from you, ** Óglach **1."** Kai went to put a stop to Katina's complaining, who was also wearing a wireless headset like Lefina. Sean was on the bridge standing at attention, but Lefina assigned him to put everyone on the bridge at work and be the one at command since she was busy working on making the operation successful. **"Concentrate on securing your area. We'll let you know if Bravo Team needs backup."**

**"Understood, Soitheach 1."  
><strong>

"Thanks for helping me out there, Major Kitamura." Lefina sighed when the connection ended.

"Not at all, Captain." Kai was very calm and also not boastful when he received compliments. "Just doing my job."

"Still I wonder if the two SRTs from Ms. Sumeragi's team was able to get any useful information in weeding out the loyalists from the radicals in the Azadistani military."

* * *

><p>Small Town, somewhere in Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>Setsuna had been walking around a small town in Azadistan, wearing his usual civilian clothes with a white turban wrapped around his head to look like a clothes. Aside from glances that the people could tell that he was of Krugis descent, nothing had happened to him so far.<p>

_The glances and the side comments that I've been hearing still indicates hostility towards the Krugis Republic. Not something that Allah would allow before Krugis was defeated._

The Exia Gundam pilot was about to pass by a small restaurant when he overheard some people talking about some mobile suits attacking SOA forces holding up Nazarabad and other city outside of Tehran. It was a good thing that Setsuna was fluent in Arabic, aside from Kurdish, Japanese and English, that he was able to understand what was going on.

_Looks like Mithril's made a move. About time I make a move too._

The former Krugis national took out a mobile phone and dialed a number. He placed it on his right ear while it was ringing.

"Come on..." He murmured. Setsuna waited and waited he noted that someone picked up on the other line.

**"Setsuna. Got something for us that can work?"**

Setsuna waited for the line to pick up, which was great for him since Lockon was talking to him.

**"I got some info. It appears that an Azadistani mobile suit unit is camped out in the outskirts of Tehran." **Setsuna began to speak to Lockon while walking down the road.

**"Any idea on numbers or anything?" **Lockon asked his Ptolemaios-based teammate.

**"Nothing yet." **Setsuna replied. **"But since the Azadistani Army received lots of military assistance from the EF and the HRL in the recent years, I have a feeling that they might be using second-rate mobile suits for the time being."**

**"Good work, Setsuna. I'll be sure to pass this on to the guys on the ground and to Sonraí and to Monatóir as soon as I can. Get back here when you can."  
><strong>

**"Understood."  
><strong>

Setsuna ended the call and began to make his way of the town and to rendezvous with Lockon.

* * *

><p>Bridge, ZMS <em>Vesalius<em>, Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

><p>"Do you think we should intervene at this time?" Ades asked Le Creuset, who was watching a broadcast from the PLANT from his command chair regarding Mithril's first intervention at Azadistan to root out SOA forces, as well as Titans joining forces with OZ and on AtlanticEuropean Federation forces as a special task force with authorization from the UN Security Council with a resolution being passed as of now.

"Probably not a good one, Ades." Le Creuset told the officer. "Especially with Mithril, the Titans, OZ and Atlantic/European Federation Army forces heading out to Azadistan. When that happens and we deploy the stolen mobile suits, we'll be on the loosing side. Even though they're quite good in the battlefield, you can't underestimate what Mithril, the Titans or OZ can dish out in terms of their own mobile suit forces."

"So..."

"So instead my good man, we'll be waiting for verification that the legged ship is already deployed from the Atlantic Federation. The only thing we don't know is where it is."

"The legged ship." Ades leaned back on his command chair. "Been a while since I've seen it back from Heliopolis and everything."

"You're not the only one who's anxious on meeting the legged ship." Le Creuset had a smirk on his face. "You're not the only one, Ades."

* * *

><p>Cafeteria, ZMS <em>Vesalius<em>, Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

><p>Athrun, Dearka, Nicol and Yzak were now in the <em>Vesalius<em>' cafeteria, wearing their standard ZAFT Red uniforms. They were told by both Ades and Le Creuset that they would be deployed out in the field to pursue the legged ship and take it out alongside the Strike since it's now in OMNI's possession.

"So what do you guys think?" Nicol asked his fellow ZAFT Red comrades, trying to have a decent conversation without any fists or insults flying about.

"What do I think?" Yzak glared at Nicol, nearly slamming his hands on the table. Except that he decided not to do so in order to avoid getting any attention towards them. "I think we should get to Earth and kick OMNI's butt for having the Strike with them."

"Yzak. Be logical for a few minutes." Athrun spoke to Yzak.

"Logical for what?"

"First, the legged ship is not in Azadistan. Second, we don't have credible intelligence to determine where the legged ship is. And third, deploying out will get us in trouble since Mithril, the Titans and OZ are out there. God knows how we can get out of a situation in case those groups see us as a potential target to take out, given that we just hijacked our mobile suits from Heliopolis."

"Guess I'll have to agree with Athrun on this one." Dearka backed up Athrun's argument by agreeing with what he said.

"I'll have to agree with Athrun as well." Nicol shared his sentiment.

Yzaku simply gritted his teeth, sighed and sat down.

* * *

><p>Detention Cell, Prison, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Rusty contemplated on the photos given to him while still being incarcerated by Freiceadan's prison block. He knew that sooner or later, he must make a decision on whether to just be sent back to ZAFT and silently allow future atrocities to go on again. Or he could make a bold decision to join Mithril. Or just be a civilian and hide with a new identity.<p>

"What to do, what to do..." Rusty murmured while he was lying down on the cot, now feeling a bit better from the gunshot wound he sustained back in the Heliopolis operation. He was now making a decision on what to do next.

"Dammit..." The ZAFT Red captive was now trying to make the decision that would change his life. Of course, he wasn't sure if he wanted to get back to ZAFT, given what he knew of his commanding officer and what he did to Heliopolis.

"I never thought that the commander would actually use D-Type weapons." The orange-haired Coordinator. "I mean, that's already a war crime for attacking a civilian space colony."

He licked his lips, raised his right hand up while he stared at the ceiling. After flexing his hand for a few seconds, Rusty closed his eyes to ponder on his next move.

_I just hope I make the right decision._

Rusty got up from his cot and slowly approached the bars of his prison cell door. And then he did the next thing that would surely startle the officers of this base.

He began to shout and yell at the top of his voice, saying that he wanted to join with Mithril. The Coordinator hoped that a surveillance camera would pick him up on his actions or something.

* * *

><p>Near outskirts of Nazarabad City Hall, Nazarabad City, Nazarabad, Alborz, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>The SRT operators in Bravo Team were seen fighting in their respective RPT-014 R-Schneides. At a few of them were since some of the others also had been armed with their own personal mobile suits.<p>

**"This is Óglach 23 to **Soitheach 1!" ****The codename belonged to Master Sergeant Nao Jessica Parker, ex-OMNI soldier who had spent time in both the Atlantic Federation and in the Republic of East Asia before signing up to join up with Mithril. She was taking cover with her Schneide mobile suit by using a 12-story office building for cover, even though she wasn't being targeted at the moment. **"We're still busy engaging hostiles in front of Nazarabad City Hall! So far no casualties on our side, over!"**

**"Copy **Óglach 23." ****Kai's voice. **"Is **Óglach 15 with you?"****

****"Yes, Teagasc 1. But I think most of us got separated from him a bit after being ambushed from the back. But we're turning the tables against them."  
><strong>**

****"And the status of the AA guns?"  
><strong>**

****"Most of them are destroyed. Just a couple of more left that are being used for ground suppression activities."  
><strong>**

****"Understood. Relay to ****Óglach 15 ****and the others the locations of the last two AA guns to keep the hostiles busy. I've been receiving word that Tús 2 is leading the PRTs into City Hall and rescuing the HVTs."  
><strong>**

**"Yes, sir!"**

Nao waited until she saw a SOA-manned GM Type C was going to pass by her, armed with a HFW-GR·MR82-90mm Machine Gun and a shield on its arm. The ex-OMNI soldier waited until the GM Type C was about to pass her when the SRT operator used the Schneide's beam saber to cut its arms off before the G-Revolver was fired at the enemy mobile suit's chest several times.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Nazarabad City Hall, Nazarabad City, Nazarabad, Alborz, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>Armed men wearing black tactical uniform and gear of the Royal Azadistani Police's Unit 10, which served as its main anti-crimeterrorist unit, were seen infiltrating the interior of the Nazarabad City Hall.

**"We're now infiltrating the City Hall. Going in to secure the HVTs."**

Except that the men of this Unit 10 squad were heard speaking in fluent English. It was a good thing that no one else was around. Aside from the usual presence of armed SOA terrorists, patrolling the hallways with IZHMASH AK-74s.

One of the masked Unit 10 officers gestured to his comrade to sneak up and take care of a SOA terrorist, his back facing him. A few minutes later, a Unit 10 officer began to sneak up on the AK-armed terrorist, who had a balaclava and a tac vest worn over his shirt alongside jeans and rubber shoes. He brought out a combat knife from a sheath on the web belt.

"Ack!" The AK-armed terrorist felt that someone had forcefully brought him down on the ground before the combat knife's blade was driven to the terrorist's neck after executing a stab to render him dead in a few seconds. If not quickly, then the quick blood loss would do the deed.

"Prepare for breach." The command was given to the squad to prepare to get into the mayor's office and save the hostages inside before they would be executed.

Although, the squad leader also gave the order to position the breaching charge onto the wall a few meters near the door. This would probably disorient the terrorists inside, in addition to the plan of tossing in flashbangs.

A Unit 10 operator positioned the breaching charge onto the wall as instructed. Afterwards, the Unit 10 team moved near the charge by kneeling down and getting their suppressed assault rifles at the ready, which were Seburo C26As outfitted with suppressors and brass catchers that were mounted permanently. Which was unusual since Seburo was primarily based in the Republic of East Asia and did not sell any of its weapons outside REA territory aside from nations that were seen to be friendly to its leaders. The MEU wasn't included in its interests in terms of selling small arms.

"Five, four, three, two and..." The squad leader prepared his team for the assault, doing a five second countdown.

"One. GO!"

The breaching charge was deployed, blowing a hole into the wall. This followed by several primed flashbangs being hurled into the wall, creating several explosions that disoriented both hostages and terrorists.

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

Within minutes, the Unit 10 team moved into the breached location and began to aim for the disoriented terrorists. One by one, they were shot down by 5.45x45mm caliber bullets. But one of the disoriented terrorists attempted to uses a knife by stabbing in different directions in the hope of getting at least a kill in.

One of the Unit 10 operators decide to use his bare fists to counter the incoming knife stabs by grabbing the right arm to break the SOA terrorist's hold onto the combat knife. Once the knife dropped onto the ground, the unarmed police operator got the terrorist into a headlock before his neck was broken.

"Are you okay sir?" A Unit 10 operator approached the mayor while speaking in Farsi, who was on the floor covering his head.

"Yes." The mayor said.

"Everyone else is okay, sir!" Another Unit 10 operator yelled out in Farsi in order to preserve the squad's cover as elite Azadistani police operators being the ones responsible for liberating Nazarabad City's mayor and his secretary.

* * *

><p>Cell Block A, Prison, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Kowen was frustrated right now when he was summoned by Berserk to go to the prison section of Freceiadan. They were being accompanied by two Mithril PRT officers, armed with Sanjuro NP-721J submachine guns with reflex sights attached on the picatinny railings. The PRTs were armed just in case the prisoner would do, "certain things" in mind.<p>

"I can't believe that I'm being called at a time like this after the hostage rescue op's being concluded." Kowen said, expressing his frustration.

"I understand how you feel, sir." Berserk shared his CO's sentiment. "But I received word that the prisoner needs to talk to someone who could listen to him with a request that he wants to speak up about."

"Well let's see what he needs to talk about." Kowen told Berserk before he told the guards. "If the prisoner tries anything funny, you know what to do."

The NP-721J-armed PRTs nodded when they were near Rusty's cell.

"Oh thank god that you guys are here!" Rusty shouted in the empty cell block, gripping the bars of his cell.

"Now that you made your ruckus." Berserk sighed. "Can you please get to your point?"

"I... I want to make a request to the commanding officer of this base."

"Name it." Kowen told Rusty, keeping an eye on the PLANT-based Coordinator.

Rusty gave a deep breath before he told the African-American.

"My request is to join Mithril."

* * *

><p>Bridge, <em>Hiryu Kai<em>, mountains near Nazarabad City, Nazarabad, Alborz, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union

* * *

><p>"Arrange for all SRTs and PRTs to immediately head back to the Hiryu Kai at once." Lefina gave her order after hearing radio transmissions from her wireless headset that the mission in Nazarabad City was a success.<p>

"I'm also reporting Mithril action in other cities held by SOA and other like-minded radical extremist groups are also a success." Kai told Lefina while Sean looked at the digital map of Azadistan.

"Has there been any word on the UN-made solar array station in the country?" Sean asked the two officers.

"We should be receiving word any time now, Major Webley." Kai replied to Sean's question.

A few minutes later, the digital map table showed the precise location of the solar receiver station.

"Look." Lefina pointed to the blinking dot. "It's at least 10-15 kilometers outside Tehran."

"And it's slowly getting dark too." Sean commented, looking at the windows of the bridge to see that the sun was starting to set.

"What shall we do?" Kai asked Lefina for her decision.

Lefina, for her part, looked at the map carefully while pondering on a decision. She then said to Kai.

"Once all the SRT and PRT personnel have returned back to the Hiryu Kai, have them assemble to the briefing room. I need to go over the information we just received."

"Yes, Captain."

* * *

><p>Princess Marina Ismail's Office, Azadistan Royal Palace, Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>Shirin had received word by a Defense Ministry aide when he whispered to her. The glasses-wearing woman nodded before she told Princess Marina.<p>

"Princess." Shirin sighed. "We do have some good news."

Marina waited to hear the good news Shirin was going to tell her.

"Mithril has been able to regain control of most of the town and cities held by the Sons of Azadistan and other armed extremist groups."

The princess was relieved to hear the news. "Thank goodness."

"But we're not out of the problem. We still haven't determined if extremists in the security forces will launch an attack against us due to the kidnapping and whether he's still alive."

"Shirin." Marina couldn't help but hear what the prime minister is telling her.

"And it's getting dark too. I better inform the defense minister to let the forces be on alert and start plans to get the state of emergency in motion."

* * *

><p>Outside Swissôtel Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>Joint OZEF military forces have been mobilized to Tehran, securing certain portions of the city in cooperation with Azadistani security forces in order to ensure the safety of foreigners who wish to leave the country due to the growing instability. So far, there weren't any reports of the locals attacking foreign nationals. But it would be a matter of time before an incident takes place.

"All right! Secure all major roads leading to any and all hotels and serviced apartment hotels at once!" Kati shouted her orders to the EF soldiers standing guard around Swissôtel Tehran after she secured the chin strap of her ballistic helmet. A while ago, she had worn her tac vest with ballistic plates inserted with the addition of having a holster strapped on her right leg.

"Yes, ma'am!" A EF soldier saluted Kati, proceeding to ensure the OZ/EF checkpoint was secured.

**"How are things there?" **Kati received a transmission on her headset, placed on her head, but under her helmet. It was from Zechs.

**"We're just setting up all roadblocks alongside the Azadistani security forces leading to and from all major hotels and apartment hotels."**

**"Good. I'll take charge of all mobile suit forces in the area. And that also regular EF forces as well."  
><strong>

**"Not a problem, Colonel Zechs."  
><strong>

**"Very well then. Good luck on the ground, Colonel Mannequin."  
><strong>

**"Understood."**

EF Army Special Forces Regiment commandos were also deployed on the ground to assist in the evacuation of embassies and other international facilities that wish to temporarily vacate its premises until the crisis is over. They would later be joined in by Titans special forces, assisting SFR forces to ensure the safety of Tehran-based international facilities thanks to a recently passed UN Security Council Resolution, although they have their orders to secure OMNI member state embassies as well being that OMNI had created the Titans.

_Let's hope we can all get through this crisis._

* * *

><p>Saint Gabriel Institute, Minato, Tokyo, Japan, Republic of East Asia<p>

* * *

><p>The Saint Gabriel Institute, a private Roman Catholic school located in Minato's Akasaka district. Most of its students were sons and daughters of foreigners who were living in Japan due to their positions, whether they are diplomats, businessmen and university professors. A minority were Japanese who were studying in the school in order to receive a better quality of education.<p>

Among the students attending the school is Relena Darlian. She is the adopted daughter of Jack Darlian, who currently serves as the Vice Foreign Minister of the Sanc Kingdom, and Mareen Darlian. Partially because of her parents, Relena has become very known throughout the campus.

"Relena!"

Relena was greeted by a few of the female students as she was walking towards the main campus building to attend her classes. The brown-haired girl already knew that her first class was mathematics, a subject that not all of her classmates found to be interesting since it was hard. And it involved numbers. Just numbers.

"What's up?" Relena greeted them with a smile. She was known to be a pleasant and gentle girl, all because she was a nice person to interact with.

"Did you hear about the latest news in Azadistan?" One of the SGI female students spoke to Relena. She was similar to her age, aside from being a Caucasian with blonde hair in a ponytail.

"I heard some things in the news that there's some kind of crisis going on." Relena replied.

The blonde student nodded.

"That's right, Relena. I got some family working in Azadistan in an embassy. My mom told me last night that they flew back to Canada after a few riots took place in Tehran."

"So what? It's like 1979 all over again?" said another SGI female student, who looked Asian but had some Caucasian features and short black hair.

Relena stayed silent, not knowing how to answer the question.

* * *

><p>Penthouse, Hilton Tehran, Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>"Master Alejandro."<p>

Alejandro Corner, American UN diplomat and a secret observer for Mithril, was seen standing near the balcony of the penthouse of the Hilton Tehran. He was being approached from the rear by a green-haired, purple-eyed man wearing what appeared to be Central/Western Asia-type clothing, although one may not even tell if the clothing the man wore was from the region.

"Yes, what is it Ribbons?" Alejandro asked, watching some of the riots taking place near the outskirts of the royal palace before being chased away POTU riot officers. He was enjoying himself by drinking a glass of rum with ice.

"Are you not going to leave?" Ribbons Almark was a bit known to the public as the designated manservant of Alejandro by the Corner family, acting as his butler and his assistant whenever he goes out to attend public and private functions. "After all, the UN Security Council and most of the embassies have warned that all foreign nationals must leave Tehran before things could get worse."

"I understand your concern, Ribbons. Believe me, I really do."

Alejandro had a smirk on his face.

"But right now, I want to get a good view of Tehran." The ponytailed man and ex-Atlantic Federation mobile suit pilot grinned before taking a sip of his iced rum. "With Mithril getting back on its feet long after the days of the Cold War, it would be an interesting thing to see how they'll do in terms of making the civil war a part of Azadistani history."

Ribbons could only stare at the back of his "master", wondering if Alejandro's plans to stay put in Tehran to watch Mithril in action would really be a good idea.

* * *

><p>Corridor, en route to Briefing Room, <em>Hiryu Kai<em>, en route to Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union

* * *

><p>"I wish to thank you for helping me out there, Major Webley. Today's not one of my finest days in my debut as a ship captain."<p>

"Not at all, captain. But one must not give up just because things may not turn out to be well in the first day as a ship captain."

"Still, I have you to thank for backing me up."

"You also have your share of the success when we cleared Nazarabad City of all SOA terrorists."

Lefina and Sean were now walking towards the briefing room, the former having designated Kai as the acting commander until she can go back to the bridge and take command once more.

"To be honest, Major. I was very nervous. But I'm glad that we have very professional operators in the field who were able to do their job."

"Very professional indeed. In fact, I know some of them very well who I'd really recommend be placed in a ship like this if I had the chance to go through the active roster of Mithril operatives."

Lefina nodded, knowing Sean's positive side in backing most of the PRT and SRT operators who were in Nazarabad City as part of their first official mission in unveiling the presence of Mithril as a serious faction to contend with. (The infiltration of Orb and other infiltration operations weren't counted since most, if not all, were done in cooperation with the Intelligence Division)

"Have all the PRT and SRT operators been assembled in the briefing room?"

"I've made the order very clear to them that their presence is needed there once they got back in the Hiryu Kai."

Lefina nodded. "Very good, Major. Let's proceed."

* * *

><p>Airspace above Nazarabad City, Nazarabad, Alborz, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>Among the first military personnel to arrive in Nazarabad after Mithril pulled out of the recently liberated city were forces from the Atlantic Federation's 8th Independent Tactical Fighter Squadron, aka the Overflags and the Anti-Gundam Investigative Squadron. They were seen flying in their SVMS-01 Union Flags, seen to be the mainstay mobile suit of the Atlantic Federation military.<p>

On the ground, Titans infantry and mobile suit forces were utilized to quickly take control of the area, filling in the void after Mithril forces stealthy left before they could arrive. So far, things were looking good since there wasn't any SOA resistance. The only thing they needed to do was to make sure Nazarabad and other SOA-held cities and towns were protected until Azadistani security forces were able to arrive and take back control of these places.

**"Man, I just wish the top brass would have let us request Titans support to release anti-personnel automatons in case of the need to retake an area occupied by armed terrorists." **Daryl sighed while conducting a patrol over Nazarabad City from inside his Union Flag. **"That would've made things easier."**

Howard brushed off Daryl's suggestion. **"You can try your luck, but that won't even happen. Not even in a million years."**

**"Well, why not?"  
><strong>

**"Well because the top brass doesn't want to make things any worse. Plus, this kind of situation where things go out of control to the point of having a major national crisis is usually the portfolio of the Titans."  
><strong>

**"But... but haven't you forgotten that the President and Congress has allowed us to be here to work with them, OZ and the EF forces?!"  
><strong>

**"I haven't. But I'm sure it's because our politicians want to score a lot of points with the Security Council and the Titans' leaders."  
><strong>

**"Come on you two." **Graham was now interrupting their argument, riding alongside them in his Union Flag. **"Besides, this isn't the time or the place to squabble over things like that after all."**

**"Ah, forget it..." **Daryl was getting frustrated that nothing was going his way in terms of answers.

**"Captain, how long before we leave this airspace and leave it to Azadistani security forces?" **Howard asked his commanding officer the question while maintaining the city's airspace.

Graham frowned. **"I'm not sure. I heard word that the Titans may provide airspace security later on."**

**"So does that mean that we're not going to be here very long?"** Daryl was the next person to throw the question at Graham.

**"Well who knows?" **Graham couldn't help, but grin. **"But just as long as I can get enough time to see if a Gundam from Mithril would be around or not."**

* * *

><p>Briefing Room, <em>Hiryu Kai<em>, en route to Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union

* * *

><p>"Attention!"<p>

Sean shouted at the top of his voice after he and Lefina entered the briefing room. All PRT and SRT operators, including support personnel, stood at attention and saluted the two officers when they got inside.

"At ease!" A Mithril officer shouted, allowing the enlisted to stop saluting the officers once they got in.

"Excellent work, ladies and gentlemen." Lefina told everyone assembled inside. "I'm glad to see that everything pulled through without any casualties."

Some eruptions of cheering and clapping were heard from the ranks.

"But our job in Azadistan is not finished yet."

"Is there something else that we need to do, ma'am?"

"We still haven't found an exact location of Rasa Massoud Rachmadi yet." Lefina replied to the question of a PRT operative. "And right now, things are starting to get worse with foreign nationals being evacuated out of the country due to the worsening events there."

"What happens now?" A concerned mobile suit engineer threw the question to Lefina.

"The next thing we need to do is to protect the UN-made solar receiver station." Sean stepped in to answer the question. "Lately, the engineers and support personnel based there have been receiving threats from radical extremists. Our agents familiar with the crisis have also mentioned the possibility that Azadistani security forces sent in to protect the station may be in league with the extremists, so we need to move in before the station is taken out."

Kira asked his superiors a question. "But what about the imam?"

"A SRT operative familiar with the area is checking out villages and small towns to determine anything out of the ordinary. So far, nothing yet." Lefina told Kira. "It'll be a matter of time before we get another lead."

Sounds of people groaning are heard, not believing that they need to wait.

"People, people." Sean tried to calm them down. "I understand that you want to get back in action and do everything you can to save the country from internal strife. But if we decide to act without anything substantial to back us up, then we will be doomed to fail."

"How long does the SRT guy on the ground check in, sir?" Kuzzey asked Sean next after Kira.

Sean looked at the clock on the wall and said. "Should be in a few hours. Last I heard, he's checking in on another village near where Krugis territory used to be."

"Krugis? I can't believe it..."

"You said it man. The guy must be either brave or not smart enough to plan ahead..."

"You think that part's a good idea?"

The old man sighed when he heard the murmurs going on.

_I'm getting too old for this job._

"Are there any further questions?" Lefina asked her subordinates, making them stop whatever they were doing and wait in silence in case someone wants to ask the captain another question regarding the operation.

"If there aren't any more questions, then you're dismissed..."

Chapter 15 END

* * *

><p>PS - I apologize if this was late. A combination of trying to settle back in and doing other fics prior to this is the reason why it hasn't been updated yet. Otherwise, please do enjoy the chapter and let me know how it is. If there are people who like my current stories (e.g. The stories in Jormungand and in Resident Evil), please share them the links and let them know about it.<p>

In the meantime, I'm waiting for Ubisoft Montreal to finish up Rainbow Six: Patriots for the PS3 so's I can play it since I'm a fan of the Rainbow Six franchise. Well, I also heard rumors of a Modern Warfare 3 sequel. But I don't know about that one coming out... Yeah. Just yeah.

For now, I will await reviews on this chapter, whether good or bad to help improve my writing even more.

Only thing I can think of is with the Batman Beyond opening theme by Kristopher Carter for the action scenes taking place in Azadistan. The character select theme music from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters (Mutant Warriors if you got the title by Super Famicom in Asia/perhaps Europe or Oceania) for the rescue op with the PRTs. Seriously, it is hippin' cool!.

Note some of the small arms and some vehicles you can find are references to the GITS: SAC series and to the PC game Neo Tokyo. Although I'm ruling out putting this with some cyberpunk/post-cyberpunk themes and everything. But maybe in terms of the AI like in Person of Interest. But who knows? There may be a CP/PCP thing that may get my interest up.

I also gave VFM Darlian a name since IIRC, I don't think any GW material indicates it. If there is a first name for him, at least official, let me know. Also, I'll have to update this for today since I have some major things that I indeed to take care of very soon.

Meanwhile, stay tune for future chapters when I can get around to finish 'em in the near future. Seriously. I know. Things are... interrupting my writing sessions lately.


	16. Escalation

Mobile Suit Gundam/Kido Senshi Gundam: Peacekeepers

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters and machines of the various Gundam eras belong to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate, Fumihiko Takayama, Takeyuki Kanda, Umanosuke Iida, Mitsuko Kase, Takashi Imanishi, Masashi Mukaeda, Mitsuo Fukuda, Seiji Mizushima, Susumu Yamaguchi, Satoshi Konno, Junichi Kamino, Bandai, Level 5 and Sunrise. All characters and machines of the various Super Robot Wars games belong to Banpresto and Winkysoft. All characters and machines of the SD Gundam G Generation series belong to Namco Bandai Games. The use of Full Metal Panic! concepts/organizations/etc. belong to Shoji Gato. The use of Ghost in the Shell concepts/organizations/etc. belong to Masamume Shirow and Kenji Kamiyama. All weapons/equipment of NeoTokyo belong to Studio RADI-8. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

Mithril has now begun its armed intervention in Azadistan, a member state of the Middle Eastern Union, in order to quell a growing civil war and locate Rasa Massoud Rachmadi from his kidnappers. However, the actions on an unknown party have started to make repercussions throughout the world and to most of the colonies. Will this hamper the rescue efforts in Azadistan? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 16: Escalation

* * *

><p>Command Center, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>"General Kowen."<p>

An Operator android was working on her console when she spoke to the African-American.

"There's an urgent new report from the BBC regarding an attack in Western Europe."

Kowen sighed, knowing what to expect. "Put it on one of the screens."

"Understood, sir."

"Is there a problem, sir?" Colonel Berserk asked his superior.

"I think we'll be facing another headache quite soon."

The two officers stared at the four huge screens at the command center, two of them allocated to show news and tactical data from the Azadistan operation. The third screen was allocated to show a BBC news footage of an attack that took place somewhere in Europe.

_Which country was hit? _Kowen wondered as he watched the BBC news footage.

"Over there." Berserk pointed to Kowen about the recent attack that took place in downtown Dublin.

**"According to a statement recently released from the **Garda** Síochána," **The reporter, who was live on the scene in downtown Dublin, began to relay the news to the viewers. The reporter was a woman in her mid 30s with short blonde hair while wearing gloves and a trenchcoat due to the cold weather. **"the bombing and gunfire heard near the International Financial Services Centre was attributed to an organization called A. However, there has been no statement released as to why the attacks took place. There will be more statements due to be released soon by the Garda at Phoenix Park..."**

"Colonel." Kowen directed his gaze at Berserk. "Make sure that Freiceadan's intelligence division gets a hold of this BBC footage."

"Understood, sir."

* * *

><p>Briefing Room, <em>Hiryu Kai<em>, somewhere near Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union

* * *

><p>The briefing room was once more filled up with PRTSRT operatives after they were called up to show up ASAP. Lefina and Sean were, as usual, present to lead the briefing with Kai left at the bridge so that he would make sure things are running smoothly. This time, pilots and other essential personnel with the Air Unit were also summoned to attend the briefing.

"I hope that all of you had a good rest with the ship now near the outskirts of Tehran." Lefina greeted those who were now assembled.

"Now on to the good part." Sean said as a projector showed the map of Azadistan with an X mark near the outskirts of Tehran.

"What's with the X?" Kuzzey whispered to Sai.

"Don't look at me, Kuzzey." Sai whspered back to Kuzzey.

"This X mark is the solar array station that was funded and backed by the United Nations to help Azadistan receive solar energy." Sean began to debrief the PRT/SRT operatives when he explained what the X mark meant on the map.

Kira raised his hand.

"Yes, Sergeant Hibiki? You have a question?" Sean directed his eyes towards Kira before he addressed him.

"I do, Major Webley." Kira nodded before he asked his superior. "Do we know if the Azadistani Army has a presence at the station?"

"Originally, the plan laid out by the UN Security Council was to allow the Titans and the joint AF-EF military forces to secure the station in order to evacuate foreign engineers and specialists in charge of the station." Lefina began to explain the situation after she previously had looked over the information acquired about the station. "But due to the problems in Tehran and the lack of any Titans presence since their units are en route to Azadistan as of the moment, the Azadistani Army is temporarily in charge until they can be permanently relieved."

"Isn't that much of a big risk?" Russel raised his point to Sean. "After all, we did previously fight off a cell of the Sons of Azadistan with a claim that they wanted to fight off the UN's presence. The military could have conservative extremists working behind the scenes right now for all we know."

"Your comment is duly noted and appreciated, Lieutenant Bagman." Lefina noted Russel's comments after she heard him out. "But as of now, we're awaiting more verification from Sonraí agents in the Azadistani intelligence services and the Defense Ministry to confirm which military units are loyal and which ones are confirmed to have radical members."

"Dammit, just more fish to fry for us SRT guys then." 1st Lieutenant Sophie Fran, ex-Zeon soldier with the Midnight Fenrir Corp and current SRT operative, sneered out loud after she heard Lefina's reply to Russel. Her legacy of being the "Berserker" and the "Bloodthirsty Demon" from the kills she earned as a mobile suit pilot from her days in the Zeon Earth Attack Force was also made infamous throughout Mithril.

"What about the Air Unit, ma'am?"

Lefina noted that the next question came directly from 1st Lieutenant Amy Bauer-Meister, an OMNI veteran who fought in the OYBW as an OMNI Air Force pilot before she was greatly injured that she needed to be taken out of the field. She was known as the "Odessa Eagle" for having scored a huge amount of kills in taking out Zeon-piloted aircraft ranging from Dopps and Dodais to Fat Uncles and Gaws.

"Don't worry about that, Lieutenant Meister. The Air Unit will take part in this mission." Sean replied to Amy's question. "If at any time fighters are deployed, your objective would be to take out any enemy assets that are still on the ground before they can take off such as VTOL and helicopter gunships and provide assistance to our mobile suit and infantry forces."

"Understood, Major."

"Finally some action for us Air Unit guys." Captain Edward Harrelson, the known ex-USSA Air Force officer turned fugitive turned Mithril operative grinned after hearing Sean's answer. "Thought we wouldn't see some action in Azadistan for once."

"If I may speak freely sir, we're still in a serious mission." Mark said to Edward, being seated in front of him.

"Come on kiddo, you need to lighten for once. You're so serious ever since you were recruited into Mithril."

"Eh hem." Sean pretended to cough so that both Edward and Mark focused their attention back to the briefing. "If you're done there, we're still in our briefing session."

Mark sighed, who decided to lean back on his seat.

"Starting from today," Lefina explained.. "everyone here will be on 24/7 standby until we begin our deployment on the solar array station to take out the rogue Azadistani army units as soon as we get word on which ones are the loyalists and the radicals.

"I've got a question, captain."

Lefina and Sean saw that Kuzzey was the one who was raising the question.

"Yes. Go ahead, Sergeant Buskirk." Lefina acknowledged Kuzzey to raise his question.

"Has there been any word from the Ptolemaios-based SRT operatives on the whereabouts of the missing Imam?" Kuzzey asked Lefina while his arms were crossed around his chest. "And the other question is, are the other guys in Freiceadan doing anything while we're here?"

"Last we heard from another observer, he's been trying to scout out another location to see if he can locate any places of interest." Lefina replied before she continued. "As for the other question, I'm not currently privy to that. I'm sorry if I couldn't answer your other question, Sergeant."

Kuzzey nodded before he said, "No more questions from me, ma'am."

"If that's all..." Sean said, which indicated that the briefing session was over.

All of the SRT/PRT and Air Unit personnel stood up in attention as Lefina and Sean had the projector turned off.

* * *

><p>Cave Hideout, somewhere in Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>Ex-KPSA terrorist leader and currently mercenary operative Ali al-Saachez was seated on a folding chair listening to a battery-powered portable radio. The man decided to relax while he listened to the BBC's Farsi News Service about the tensions in Azadistan, although he was also familiar with Arabic and English.<p>

"Hey, boss man."

Ali turned around and saw one of his mercenary underlings point behind his back with his right thumb. Like Ali, he was also of Middle Eastern background with long black hair. But as a mercenary, he chose to wear civilian clothing with a tactical vest to hide his true heritage from the civilian should he be in the public sphere.

"Yeah, what is it? Ali eyed his underling carefully.

"The Imam refused to take his share of bread and water." Ali moved his head to the side and saw that Rasa refused to touch the bread and water given to him an hour ago.

"Ah, I see." The red-haired mercenary grinned.

"What do we do? Some of the guys are getting antsy over this and I'm trying my best to make sure they don't clobber the guy."

"Don't bother with the guy then." Ali waved the black-haired mercenary's concerns. "Sooner than later, the Imam's gonna have to take his food alongside pissing and other things."

"Right, boss. Then we're going to head out to the solar array station tonight?"

Ali nodded before he pointed to the radio, which still broadcasted the Farsi News Service. "If you're still listening, we're gonna have some potential guests for our little party."

**"And furthermore, the BBC has received new information that the Titans' Middle Eastern branch has already dispatched its mobile suit and infantry forces to relieve the joint AF-EF military force that's already in Tehran to bolster Azadistani military forces and to protect foreigners who wish to leave the country when available aircraft is due to arrive before midnight tonight. Meanwhile, rumors still continue to persist that radicals have infiltrated several Azadistani military units stationed to protect the UN-back solar array station. Due to this, there are calls that the Titans should have been deployed earlier so that the joint AF-EF military force can assist Azadistani forces at the station..." **

"And it looks everyone getting jittery over our kidnapping scheme." Ali grinned even further.

_If it's right, I'll be able to see that fancy schmancy mobile suit back in Moralia when they decimated that weak PMC._

* * *

><p><em>It was just like Ali remembered like it was yesterday.<em>

_After a brief skirmish between the Exia and Ali's customized Enact in the battlegrounds of Moralia, it came to a standstill. Ali swore that the pilot's CQC skills were familiar.  
><em>

_Familiar like the time he taught preadolescent boys to fight in the KPSA in the name of Jihad._

_Right before the mysterious pilot tried to take a shot at him with his pistol._

_He didn't know who the pilot was, but it made the experience exhilarating for the red-haired man._

* * *

><p>Dark Conference Room<p>

* * *

><p>Around 10 men were seated around a circular conference table. The room's lights, for some reason, were turned off on request before the meeting began. Due to this, their faces are not easily identified.<p>

"I trust that production for the new OMNI mobile suits are going to be available for our forces?" One of the men asked, who leaned back on his chair. He had a New York-based English accent.

"Indeed." Another replied, who nodded as he stared at his monitor. He had a Newfoundland-based English accent. "The production of the Strike Daggers and the Daggers are in the planning phases. We're already doing prototype testing to make sure that the data we got from the Strike Gundam is correct in terms of moving around. After tests are complete, mass production will start when we get positive results."

The bio data of Rena Imelia was shown in a holographic projection.

"Lieutenant Rena Imelia is one of the volunteers responsible for testing the Strike Dagger and Dagger prototypes as we speak before mass production eventually takes place."

"Excellent. But a pity that the data has to come from a Coordinator." The man sighed before he continued. "No matter. It should be taken care of later."

"Is there anything else?"

Another person spoke up, who had a Western American accent from California. "The Titans are reporting in with intel, which leads up to believe that Mithril is making their first armed intervention into Azadistan."

"Ah... that Cold War relic decides to show up when things turn up nasty for us between the the Newtypes and the Coordinators against us. Spacenoids and Earthnoids."

A man with a French Canadian accent spoke up next. "I have other news that I should show to everyone here inside this conference room."

The New York-accented man replied and nodded. "Whatever you have as long as it's relevant to our discussion."

"Of course." A holographic projection at the center of the table showed the emblem of a PMC called Desperado Enforcement. "For the duration of any other future operation where we can't let Blue Cosmos involvement be known to the public, we can also use this PMC as a mask for our group."

"A perfect idea. Since the chairman and both president and vice-president are part of Blue Cosmos, we can always use their manpower instead of ours."

"In addition, I also need to raise the concern regarding on the Archangel and the Coordinator who programmed the data to allow the Strike Gundam to function properly."

The data on Kira Yamato, at least Hibiki's false legend that he used prior to being abducted by COSMOS, was shown in a holographic projection.

"The thing is according to one of our agents stationed in Orb's Metropolitan Police Force, the young man has not been seen from UE 0066 until he just showed up in UE 0068."

The men studied Kira's Orb bio data taken from an electronic scan of his Orban passport.

"This raises the question on what happened to him in the past two years before he was found and brought back to Orb to start his national service requirements."

The comment raised did spark some rumors from within the conference room.

"Enough." The man with the New York accent said to keep the other voices down. "I think there's one more thing we should discuss, yes?"

A man with a Boston-based accent had his turn to speak. "I should probably raise the concern of the attack in Ireland. Especially with the group called "A" that claimed responsibility for the attack as the ones responsible for taking out the remnants of La Eden throughout Western Europe in subsequent manifestos released to the public after the group launched terror attacks in the continent."

"Amalgam." The French Canadian man sighed. "Also another Cold War relic that decided to resurrect itself after Mithril."

"Indeed it is. Which is why we need to keep an eye on them if they'll be a threat to our future operations."

"But do we have the manpower to take them down if we have to?" The man with a California accent raised the question.

"Enough. We shall convene again another time to discuss this matter in addition to the matter with Mithril and Amalgam. The same goes with Amuro Ray, who we can't touch due to special consideration and protection from the US government." The New York-accented man spoke up again, silencing all other voices. "Is that understood?"

No one tried to object.

"Good. I hope that all of you stay strong for the day Earthnoids will reign supreme. For the preservation of our pure and blue world."

"For the preservation of our pure and blue world!" The other men in the conference room shouted the motto of the most dangerous anti-Coordinator/Newtype terrorist group in unison.

* * *

><p>Outside Briefing Room, <em>Hiryu Kai<em>, somewhere near Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union

* * *

><p>"Such an interesting question, Kuzzey. Never you cared for the other guys in the other ships back in Freiceadan."<p>

This comment raised by Sai to Kuzzey made the latter glare at the former.

"Ah whatever, Sai! I was just asking..."

Kira frowned. "You know, I have to admit that I'm wondering if the others are doing something while we're waiting for an inevitable attack near the solar array station?"

The four SRT operators pondered on how their comrades back in Freiceadan were doing while they walked back towards the ship's hangar.

"I'm pretty sure that they're doing just fine, guys." Mark said confidently as he stopped by a vending machine before the amnesiac placed a coin in the machine to purchase a Coke soda can.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"ERRAAHHHHH!"<strong>

Kamille shouted with all of his might as he used the Gundam Mk-II's beam saber to take down a Titans Hizack. He watched the enemy mobile suit explode after it was sliced by the waist.

**"Kamille!" **The young man heard an incoming transmission coming from Quattro as he and the SRT team from the _Argama _moved in to intercept a Titans Salamis Kai-class ship after intelligence handed them intel reports that a colony in Side 2 was supposed to be gassed so that anti-Titans protestors can be taken down and arrested without any problem. **"Watch yourselves! We've got at least an elite pilot from the Titans Test Team here!"**

**"You got it, Captain Quattro!"  
><strong>

A few more Hizacks tried to intercept Kamille, but they were easily shot down by the Rick Dias of Apolly, Roberto and Emma.

**"Boys, these guys aren't nothing like the mobile suits back in the OYBW! **Roberto chuckled as he watched the Hizack explode after he shot it in the cockpit several times.

**"Where are the mobile suits from the T3 Corp?" **Emma asked, searching her space with the head camera of her Rick Dias. **"Intel's given us word that they were suppose to be here when the ship got attacked."**

Samarn was on their radios and provided them an operational update on the situation.

**"Okay guys, listen up. _Argama_'s getting three blips heading towards your location."**

**"You sure?" **Kamille had to ask after he lowered his beam saber.

**"Yup. It's for real. I got even Torres at the bridge to assist me in making sure the radar's working..."**

Quattro eyed his space and saw incoming mobile suits moving to his position.

**"Okay everyone, we got three mobile suits incoming!" **The blonde man looked at the console of his Hyaku Shiki, which he admitted was way better than the Rick Dias that he got when he joined up with Mithril.

**"Looks like the T3 deployed a couple of ORX-005 Gaplant TR-5 Hrairoo-types and a RX-107 Rosette. Just like what our intel said." **Apolly said when he barely dodged the beam shots from the beam cannons of the two Hrairoo-types while the Rosette aimed its handheld 120mm cannon towards Kamille.

**"Roberto, Apolly!" **Quattro relayed his orders to the team. **"Head out and intercept the remaining Hizacks and the Salamis Kai ship! I'll stay behind with Kamille to intercept the T3s! Emma should join you in a few minutes!"**

**"Understood!" **Apolly and Roberto shouted in unison as they moved out to take out the Titans ship before they could get near Side 2.

**"Kamille! You and I are going to take on the T3 Corp before they can get to Apolly and the others!"**

**"Okay, Captain!"**

**"Alright! Follow me!"**

The Hyaku Shiki and the Mk-II moved in to intercept the Hrairoo-types. Emma's Rick Dias moved out to follow Apolly and Roberto's Rick Dias.

* * *

><p>Bridge, MSC-07 <em>Albion<em>, somewhere in Libya, North African Union

* * *

><p>"And you two are the only ones going to be on the ship from Desert Dawn?"<p>

Synapse personally received two individuals who had just stepped in the bridge, bearing no arms. They were wearing clothing that would allow them to move around better in hot, desert climate, including combat boots. One of them looked quite young with blonde hair that the Colonel swore that she looked like Kira. He also noted her East Asian appearance.

The other individual was of Arab background. He had a muscular body and had long black hair with a red headband on.

_This man must have some military background. I can tell._

"Greetings, Colonel." The Arab man greeted Synapse. "I am Captain Ledonir Kisaka with the Orb Union Army's 21st Airborne Unit."

"Ah, a special forces man I see." Synapse nodded as he shook hands with Kisaka. "If I know my current affairs right, you're currently appointed to be the main bodyguard of Athha's only child."

The blonde girl stepped forward and introduced herself. "I am her."

Synapse watched the girl with great interest. _This is a surprise indeed._

"My name is Cagalli Yula Athha, the Princess of Orb and the daughter of Uzumi Nara Athha."

"Nice to meet you, young lady." Synapse shook hands with Cagalli. The latter gladly reciprocated it. "Although it reminds me..."

"Yes?" Cagalli waited for Synapse to ask his question.

"Do you have a twin sibling?"

Cagalli shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I was told that he died alongside my mother years ago."

"I see. Your face reminds me of someone who I know."

"I understand."

"Colonel!" Synapse's attention was being called on by Peter in his seat.

"What is it, Sergeant?" Synapse turned around to look at Peter after the question he posed to Cagalli was answered.

"I just got word from our Middle Eastern sector. They've been able to give us a map on how we should head back to Orban territory." Peter gestured to Jacqueline towards her console.

"Alright." Synapse nodded. "Put it on the main screen. I want a good look at the route for myself."

A few seconds later, the bridge's main screen came to life with a map of the Earth shown. The map subsequently showed the route from Libya to the Suez Canal, towards the Indian Ocean before the _Albion _passed HRL territory.

"Quite the route." Synapse commented. "If nothing, this'll be like how Magellan was able to travel across the globe before he died in the Philippines."

"If I may say so sir," Jacqueline spoke to her superior. "we'll be in trouble with either ZAFT, Axis Zeon or even some local pirate group. Even with the militaries of the NAU and the UOS."

"I'm pretty sure Axis won't be involved." Synapse tried to assure her. "Not after the defeat of the Delaz Fleet."

"And the route should take us pass HRL territory and with a smooth journey across the Pacific." Peter commented while he studied the map from his seat.

"Are there any other routes that we can take?"

"There are two routes planned out." The reply came from 1st Lieutenant Aclam Halidda, who was one of the last crewmembers alongside Captain Ivan Pasrof to join up with Mithril from OMNI. "One route is we got west alongside Africa and then we go past by South Africa before we go alongside the usual Indian Ocean route."

Aclam brought up the route he mentioned on the main screen.

Synapse frowned after he studied the route. "And the other one?"

Aclam sighed before he got to put up the third route on the main screen. "This one's a doozy sir..."

The OMNI veteran stared at the screen carefully before he said, "And I can see why the sector hesitated to do this."

"Indeed, Colonel. This one gives us the shortest of routes, but we'll need to go through the Panama Canal..."

"Which is not a good move. Considering that we'll need to pass over the Atlantic Ocean. And the canal's currently under AF control."

"Colonel!"

Captain Ivan Pasrof came inside the bridge, carrying a newspaper of the Tripoli Express with him, dated on the 24th of January. He saluted Synapse when he came inside the bridge.

"What is it, Captain Pasrof?" Synapse turned around to see the Mithril crewman of Russian origin approach him.

"Read the front page, sir." Ivan handed Synapse the paper.

Synapse nodded and took a quick glance at the front page.

**ZAFT and NAU forces to mobilize**

**ZAFT forces commander Andrew Waltfeld said in a press statement that his forces will retaliate against Desert Dawn in cooperation with NAU Libyan forces. This was after the guerrillas raided Tripoli in an attack yesterday to kill him, which had failed. He also said that they were also responsible for some of the civilian casualties in the capital.**

"How are we doing for supplies, captain?" Synapse asked Ivan after he finished reading the front page.

"Still good, but Desert Dawn's been kind to hand us a few more supplies to be on the safe side." Ivan replied.

Synapse nodded. "All right. Get to your seat."

"Understood, sir." Ivan dashed to his seat.

"Lieutenant." Synapse now faced William. "Make sure everyone's back inside the ship at once."

"Yes, sir." William got to work in making contact with each and every part of the _Albion_.

"Are we going to be alright?" Cagalli asked Synapse.

"We are." The officer reassured Cagalli. "But to be safe, we're taking off once all the supplies have been loaded."

* * *

><p>Somewhere near Solar Array Station, somewhere near Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>Azadistani Army mobile suits were present with their routine patrols, especially when they were told that the nearest Titans ship is en route after a few hours.<p>

A few Azadistani Army Anfs in brown color guarded the perimeter of the station alongside infantry and armored vehicles. While most of the engineers and specialists were evacuated earlier, only essential personnel were told to remain behind so that the station can still be operational.

Unknown to them, most of the SRTs were deployed in their mobile suits with optical camouflage turned on. Lockon was on the scene deployed with his mobile suit while Setsuna stayed behind with Wang in order to protect her and to be on reserve in case his assistance is needed.

For the moment, they all waited in the distance near the mountains.

**"Please tell me why we can't rush in now?" **Kuzzey murmured in the SRT's encrypted transmission, waiting in the cockpit of his Perfect Gundam III.

**"Were you not paying attention to the briefing a while ago?" **Kira felt very frustrated with Kuzzey's ramblings, who had been asleep in the cockpit of his Gunner Gundam. **"Captain said that until we can get who's who in the station in terms of good guy and bad guy, we can't rush in without getting in some collateral damage and some casualties that aren't worth taking."**

**"Hear, hear." **Sai said while he clapped from the cockpit of his Huckebein 009. **"Now we need to do is to do the waiting game."**

**"I'm going to feel bored in an hour or so guys..." **Mark added while he stretched in the cockpit of his personal Shaldoll Custom.

**"So what do you guys want to do? Play a game with the guys in Bravo?"** The frank, but serious voice came from Corporal First Class Rachel Ransom. The African woman was a bit irritated that Kuzzey was not patient to wait as ordered.**  
><strong>

**"I can sort of relate with what Sergeant Buskirk is trying to say." **Warrant Officer Rachel Aipath voiced in to keep things civil, given her background with a wealthy family based on the moon as a well-known civilian mobile suit manufacturer alongside retail and real estate. **"But I remember that the Royal Azadistani Army's 1st and 2nd Mechanized Divisions are guarding the station alongside soldiers from the 12th Infantry Regiment and gunships from the Royal Azadistani Air Force's 9th and 10th Light Attack Helicopter Squadrons."  
><strong>

**"That's quite the force. Surely no terrorist would want to barge in the station now."** The comment came from Master Sergeant Tasuku Shinguji, who gave off a whistle at the end. **"Unless the opfor happens to be one of their own."**

**"Heads up you guys." **Corporal Sheld Foley came on the radio to remind them. **"Think something's going to go down."**

Katina came in afterwards on the comms. **"Alright. Teagasc 1 has the needed intel to distribute to both Alpha and Bravo teams. Keep an eye on your console."**

**"Roger. Do we know who's who?"**

**"Everyone in the 2nd Mechanzed Division with some soldiers from the 12th Infantry Regiment and everyone assigned to the 9th and 10th LAHS."**

**"Is the intel already verified, ma'am?"** Rachel asked her superior for clarification.

Before Katina could reply, the SRTs could hear gunfire from the distance. And it was coming from the direction of the solar array station.

* * *

><p>Outside Swissôtel Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Relay that again! I can't hear you!"<strong>

Kati shouted on the earpiece of her headset when she and the EF contingent heard automatic gunfire with some explosion somewhere in the capital. For mobile suit support, several AEU-09 AEU Enacts were on immediate standby to provide the contingent's ground force mobile suit support.

**"The radicals are staging their attack in Tehran! The Azadistani Army's Zayer Base is also under attack by radicals from within! I'm getting some of our mobile suits to join forces with some of OZ mobile suits before the base is taken over...!"**

The officer shouted orders to keep foreigners inside the hotel since fighting was now taken place.

"Sergeant!" Kati yelled to a soldier who was running back towards the hotel. "Tell everyone to stay inside and get the hotel's security staff to work with you! Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" The EF soldier yelled in reply before he ran inside, making sure he could hold onto his ballistic helmet.

**"Colonel Mannequin!" **She received a transmission from her earpiece. **"I'll rally the OZ forces to take on the radicals! You make sure none of the foreign nationals are killed or wounded in the attack!"**

**"But Colonel Zechs! I..."**

**"Don't worry! As long as these radicals are using Anfs and other outdated mobile suits, they're nothing but pieces of trash."**

Kati realized that she can't do anything to dissuade Zechs from doing anything stupid.

Zechs then communicated with the OZ forces stationed in Tehran. **"Everyone! Prepare to move out!"**

All of the OZ-06MS Leo mobile suits outfitted with 105mm Rifles and Beam Sabers. A couple of the Leos presents were armed with Bazookas.

_Let's just hope Zechs can handle the rogue mobile suits already prowling in the capital._

Kati watched the OZ forces move out before she concentrated on handling the regular EF military forces already in Tehran.

* * *

><p>Somewhere near Solar Array Station, somewhere near Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Everyone, spread out!"<strong>

Katina gave out her command as she and the mobile suits with her began their approach towards the southern side of the solar array station. All participating SRT mobiles had received proper IFF signals from the Hiryu Kai to indicate which mobile suit and vehicle is hostile and which one is friendly. Overhead, the pilots saw incoming fighters armed to the teeth when they were about to approach the station from the air.

**"Those guys from ours?" **Siegfried asked when he moved in with his Sisquiede.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, F-32 Schwert Customs are at your service!"**

An unmarked Isurugi Heavy Industries-made F-32 Schwert Custom flown by the Hiryu Kai's Air Unit went towards the solar array station while flying over the SRT mobile suits.

**"Attention to all ground units, the Gardas are going to clear a path to the solar array station! Be sure to stay the hell away from our air strikes!"**

The transmission everyone in the SRT heard was from 1st Lieutenant Texan Dmitri, known to everyone within the ranks of the OMNI Air Force for his success in Operation Odessa. His involvement consisted of shooting down 301 Zeon and ZAFT aircraft during the OYBW. He later published his autobiography "Knight in the Sky" after leaving OMNI before he joined up with Mithril.

**"Damn. The L.T. sure is trying to get some glory there." **Mark muttered as he watched Texan launch the first ASM missile at a rogue Azadistani Air Force Infestus VTOL fighter before it could take off.

**"Did the station have Infestuses stationed there?" **Sai said out loud after he watched the first Infestus get taken out.

**"It seems like it." **Mark told Sai. **"Could be that ZAFT sold them to countries that badly need them via arms dealers."**

**"Good thing the area didn't have enough time to get SAM sites ready." **Kira said before he gave a whistle. **"Otherwise we wouldn't know if rogue Azadistani troopers would commander them against Garda units."**

**"Though I wonder who's doing the laser tagging for Garda?" **Kuzzey wondered as he fired off the first beam shot of the Perfect Gundam's Bazooka Gun. The said beam shot went for the cockpit of a rogue Azadistani Army Anf.

* * *

><p>From a small hill near the solar array station, a mobile suit momentarily disabled its optical camouflage and took aim with its GN Sniper Rifle. It was found to be kneeling instead of standing in order to maintain a lower profile.<p>

**"Haro, be sure that your IFF code's updated with IFF signals to tell which mobile suit is hostile or not." **A familiar Irish accent spoke up to his personal Haro model while he made sure that he adjusted to a good seating position in his Dynames cockpit.

**"Roger that! Roger that!" **The pilot's personal Haro replied with a delight in his AI voice, already putting IFF codes on the Dynames' console to show the area of the solar array station with hostile mobile suits and vehicles already mingling with the friendlies.

**"This is good, relaxing work for us. Right guys?"**

A small four-man PRT team was positioned next to the kneeling Dynames. Their position was covered with a thermal desert tent to blend in with the terrain and to cover their heat signatures from anything that would try to track them via body heat. Below the blanket was a portable laser designator on a tripod. And it was aimed at another gunship position with at least a couple of rogue Azadistani VTOLs already being prepped up for operational use.

The PRT team consisted of Captain Mercury Promenade and Sergeant Dennis Napalm, assigned to Alpha Team. The other two consisted of Warrant Officer Abu Dabia and Staff Sergeant Patricia "Pat" Estefan with the former being called up for the mission due to his Middle Eastern background and geographical knowledge of the area.

"Looks like things are doing good here, yes?" Dennis grinned with a faux German accent like Arnold Schwarzenegger when he aimed the laser designator at the secondary VTOL position before Mithril F-32s fired their ASMs. The ex-Atlantic Federation Army commando and known action movie buff was able to visually confirm the second air strike.

"Secondary air strike confirmed as a hit." Mercury said while he stared through the lenses of a military-grade binoculars/rangefinder when the officer saw that several air strikes took out the rogue VTOLs, allowing the F-32s air superiority in the area. He was prone on a brown mat so as not to get himself too exposed if seen standing up or crouching..

"Looks like we're going to get air superiority for this mission." Pat said while he checked out the area also with his binoculars/rangefinder.

"Trouble, people." Abu told his comrades as he listened in on a portable manpack radio. "We're getting word that the Titans are nearby with a deployed UAV sent out to survey the solar array station."

"Turn the laser off, Sergeant." Mercury told Dennis after he heard the news.

"Yes, sir." Dennis said before he deactivated the laser designator.

"Go and tell the Dynames to switch up his optic camo at once or risk being caught."

"Understood, captain."

"I'll go and zip up the tent entrance to make sure we're totally concealed from the air."

"Although it does make you want to know where the UAV is deployed from?" chimed Abu in as he continued to receive encrypted transmissions from the Hiryu Kai.

* * *

><p>Bridge, TS <em>Nicosia<em>, en route to Tehran, Azerbaijan, Middle Eastern Union

* * *

><p>The Heavy Fork-class land battleship <em>Nicosia <em>was already on the way to reinforce the joint Atlantic-European Federation military force stationed in Tehran. But on their way there, they were being bogged down by rogue Azadistani military units that their supposed early arrival from their Middle Eastern base was seriously delayed.

"Lieutenant Commander! There's a battle taking place at the UN-backed solar array station near Tehran."

Lieutenant Commander Gisele Angelique Albert of the Titans' _Nicosia _received the news while she stood in front of a digital tactical map table alongside her XO, who was a female with the rank of Major. She had Caucasian features alongside the usual typical short blonde hair while also in a Titans' officer's uniform similar to what Gisele wore.

"Yes, thank you. Please continue to monitor things via UAV." Gisele told the intelligence analyst, who handed her an image taken from the UAV that showed a bird's eye view of Alpha Team already taking on the rogue Azadistani mobile suits.

"It seems that Mithril may have stepped in to intervene like intelligence has suggested." The _Nicosia_'s XO advised Gisele while she looked at the map.

"Though this should have been the responsibility of the joint military force." Gisele told her XO. "If only we weren't attacked with antiquated mobile suits and vehicles by the rogue army faction."

"Should we proceed on?"

Gisele pondered her options. On one hand, it was the Titans' duty to be deployed and take on the radicals in order to ensure the security of Azadistan. On the other hand, Tehran was already under attack and the black-haired woman was pretty sure that the radicals had planned an attack on the solar array station and on Tehran together in order to overpower Azadistani security forces and eliminate Princess Marina if the Imam was not rescued from his captors.

"How far are we from the Azadistani Army's Zayer Base?" Gisele questioned her CIC crew.

"We're very close." A CIC crewman in charge of the radar replied. "But it looks very bad."

"How bad?"

"Very bad. I'm getting some intercepts that the radicals have taken out the EF and OZ mobile suits stationed there in a blitz attack." A CIC crewman in charge of the radio began to check on the transmissions he was trying to listen to. "I don't know if survivors are still around."

"All right." Gisele nodded before she out her next orders. "We'll head to Zayer Base and clear out the hostiles. Once we arrive at the base outskirts, prepare the three main guns and fire them when the _Nicosia _gets within 10 kilometers of the base."

* * *

><p>Command Center, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>"General, I think you need to get a good look at this."<p>

Berserk met up with Kowen back at the command center and showed him a printed piece of paper.

"Is it about the attack back in Dublin?" Kowen asked Berserk.

Berserk nodded and replied. "I'm afraid so."

"I see." Kowen looked down at the paper and read a brief summary from the base's intelligence division. In it, it says that without a doubt, Amalgam is fully responsible for taking down the remnants of La Eden after the group had conducted terrorist attacks in Western Europe.

"So the proto-Mithril is back after being defeated in the Cold War?" Kowen sighed after he read the report.

"How do we deal with this, General Kowen?" Berserk asked his commanding officer.

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm not sure if the next meeting will have time to talk about a plan of action against Amalgam since our hands are full with the mess currently in Azadistan."

* * *

><p>Above Tehran Airspace, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>A joint air patrol conducted by Flags and Enacts from the Atlantic and European Federation militaries patrolled the airspace after the Azadistani Air Force initiated a complete lockdown to prevent radical supporters in the air force from using fighters to attack the capital. The patrol consisted of four Flags and Enacts.<p>

**"Of all the people we have to work with. We need to do it with the Immortal Colasour?" **A Flag fighter pilot groaned while he flew his Flag alongside an Enact piloted by Patrick Colasour.

**"Ah Bien sûr! Bien sûr!" **Second Lieutenant Patrick Colasour of the European Federation Army chuckled at the Flag pilot's complaining. **"It's an honor and privilege for Lieutenant Colasour to show you why he has earned that name."**

**"Surrreeee... If I recalled right, you didn't see much battle except in simulated ones." **That comment came from Staff Sergeant Akira Takei, who was behind the controls of his own Flag near Patrick's Enact. Of Japanese-Canadian heritage, he was born in Tokyo, but raised in Vancouver, British Columbia since his father felt the need to move his family in order to give them a new life.

Akira joined the Atlantic Federation military after he graduated from high school at the age of 18 and enlisted in the army. This path eventually led him to become an Flag pilot after he served as a Realdo pilot in OMNI-led peacekeeping missions.

**"I'm getting something from control." **Howard spoke up, effectively breaking up the argument.

**"What is it?" **Graham asked Howard.

**"We're being told that the radicals are going to ambush us from the ground?"**

**"How's that possible?"** A British Enact pilot was startled what Howard had said. **"We've got word from the Azadistani intelligence services that the radicals don't have a lot of SAM weapons with them."**

Graham heard a slight beeping sound coming from his console. When the blonde Flag pilot took a quick glance, he was alerted to the presence of several missiles that were fired from some of the building rooftops on the left and right sides of the flying patrol in an effort to catch them in an ambush.

**"EVADE! EVADE!" **Graham shouted before he started to maneuver his Flag to get away from the missile strike. He and the other Flags and Enacts took further evasive action from the ambush with their mounted 20mm Machine Guns to get rid of the incoming missiles.

But a particular Enact pilot was not that lucky.

**"WHYYY MEEEE?!" **

Patrick shouted very loud and at the top of his voice when the Enact began to fall towards the empty streets. His console showed the French pilot that his mobile suit had sustained major damage at the right wing while in flight mode, which also suggested that Patrick needed to eject.

**"Dammit, we got ourselves a man down!"** Sergeant 1st Class Rudolf Schreiber reported in the situation after he was able to gun down most of the missiles meant to shoot down his mobile suit.**  
><strong>

**"EVERYONE! SPREAD OUT AND SHOOT DOWN THOSE INSURGENTS!" **Graham gave out the orders after he shot down most of the missiles meant for the Flag.

**"ROGER!"**

The Flags and Enacts proceeded to fire the machine guns in order to cover Patrick's crash landing, killing off the RPG-armed radicals.

* * *

><p>Somewhere near Solar Array Station, somewhere near Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>While Alpha Team has already engaged the rogue mobile suits and vehicles on the southern side of the solar array station, Bravo Team has started to engage the mobile suits on the northern side of the station after they fired their beam weapons from a short distance to catch them off their guard.<p>

**"Commander Matsunaga! Look out!" **

A white MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jäger gunned down an Anf after it used the Beam Spot Gun mounted on the Zeon-made mobile suit's left arm. The weapon fired several beam shots into the Anf's cockpit area before the Gelgoog Jäger kicked it.

A few minutes later, a few beam shots and an explosion were heard from the rear of the Gelgoog Jäger. The mobile suit turned around to see that a purple and red MS-09F Dom Funf and a RGM-79SR GM Sniper III that has a white and red appearance instead of the blue and purple appearance, since the latter is meant for Titans-controlled mobile suits.

**"My thanks to you both!" **Captain Shin Matsunaga thanked Sophie alongside 2nd Lieutenant Lon Kou for saving his rear.

**"Not a problem sir." **Lon replied while he fired the GM Sniper III's long-range beam rifle to snipe some Anfs. Thankfully to the OMNI veteran, his GM Sniper III is heavily customized to meet his sniper duty requirements.

**"The others are pushing back the rogue Anfs and assisting the loyalists around the area!" **Sophie informed Shin, the latter being informed of this development when he saw several blips on his console, which represented a few Bravo R-Schneides putting up more heat on the enemy like their Alpha counterparts.

**"Captain! Are you alright?!" **The OYBW veteran received a transmission from Nao, who had been assisting a few loyalist Anfs fight off attempts to destroy the station with a few other R-Schneides.

**"I'm alright, Sergeant. For now, mobilize with the others to help loyalist Azadistani forces secure the northern side of the station."**

**"Yes, sir!"**

**"Lieutenant Lon, please provide sniper support for Bravo Team." **Shin started to give out his orders. **"Lieutenant Fran, let's go and show these rebels why they shouldn't mess around with ex-Principality of Zeon veterans."**

**"My pleasure, Commander Matsunaga."** Sophie led the way for Shin when she fired the Dom Funf's Scattering Beam Gun on its chest while Shin fired the Beam Spot Gun on its right arm with Lon moving a bit slow to snipe down rogue mobile suits and vehicles his comrades didn't destroy after the team was deployed.

* * *

><p>Outside Swissôtel Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>Both European Federation soldiers and mobile suits were bogged down as the checkpoint to the hotel was under attack by armed radicals on mobile suit and on foot.<p>

**"GIVE ME A DAMN STATUS REPORT!" **Kati yelled on her headset's microphone while she laid prone on the ground to fire her personal FN F2040 assault rifle, a bullup assault rifle based on the successful FN F2000 assault rifle. The only different was that it had an integral grenade launcher and better ergonomics used in the rifle's construction. The officer felt lucky that her position was next to a parked EF armored 4x4 vehicle.

Several AEU-05G AEU Hellion Ground Types were on the ground to assist their comrades by firing their Linear Rifles at the incoming Anfs. Since not enough Enacts were issued to all EF forces, EF Army Command has issued press statements that the AEU-05/05 Hellion Perpetuum and its variants will still see some service for a little while.

**"Colonel, one of our Enacts has been shot down while on patrol with Atlantic Federation Flags a few hours."**

Kati grumbled when she replied the reply. **"And who's the pilot of that Enact?" **

**"The Enact belonged to 2nd Lieutenant Patrick Colasour." **The glasses-wearing woman grumbled even more when she stopped firing her assault rifle in order to reload a fresh magazine.

_I think I need a word with that man later on._

Suddenly, Kati saw one of the Hellion Ground Types explode after it raised its Linear Rifle up.

**"Who made that shot?!" **Kati shouted on her headset after she watched the Hellion Ground Type, located at the rear of the checkpoint, fall down after being struck by a projectile at its cockpit.

"Colonel! Over there!"

An EF soldier shouted to Kati before he pointed out to her who the culprit was.

"It can't be... I thought most of them were taken out of military service for good."

Kati saw a squad of AEU-05/00 AEU Hellion Mediums armed with Linear Launchers. And all of them were being aimed at the EF-manned checkpoint.

_Then this means a few of them were taken over by armed radicals from the local military._

* * *

><p>Bridge, ZMS <em>Vesalius<em>, Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

><p>"Sir! You need to read this!"<p>

Ades had received a printout from a crewman at the _Vesalius_' CIC station, pertaining to an ongoing NAU/ZAFT military operation in the North African Union.

"Are you sure? The legged ship's spotted in Libyan territory?"

"Then that would be the perfect case for us, Ades."

Le Creuset walked into the bridge minutes after Ades read the printout.

"I don't like this." Ades started to reason with the ZAFT White officer. "We haven't received any solid intelligence on the legged ship after it arrived in Atlantic Federation soil a few weeks ago. And we're not even sure if this is the same ship. Frankly, this ship may be a different one that looked like the legged ship from Heliopolis."

Le Creuset sighed and shook his head. "Ades, Ades, Ades. This is a good opportunity for us to get Athrun and the others down to Earth."

Ades is confused to what he was talking about.

"We can use solid intel from them to confirm to see if Commander Waltfeld is saying that the legged ship is sighted in North Africa."

"But right now?" Ades questioned the "wisdom" on Le Creuset's actions. "We're not even sure if the Titans can interfere with this drop operation."

"Not to worry." Le Creuset reassured Ades. "The last we heard, Mithril has launched one of their anti-Titans operation to prevent G3 nerve gas from being used."

"Then I guess we better move then, Commander Le Creuset."

Le Creuset motioned to the crew to show him whether Athrun, Yzak, Dearka and Nicol are ready for their drop operation. On the screens showed the four ZAFT Red soldiers in the cockpits of their respective mobile suits while they waited in the drop pod.

**"We're ready for the drop, Commander Le Creuset." **Yzak addressed Le Creuset in a calm manner, which was more than unusual since the ZAFT Red soldier wanted to get back into battle against the Strike.

**"Excellent. Make sure your seat belts are on. Drop operation commences in 60 seconds."**

**"Yes, sir."**

The four ZAFT Red soldiers rendered Le Creuset and Ades the ZAFT salute.

"Prepare to launch the pods over North Africa!" Ades gave his instructions to the bridge crew.

"Understood, captain!"

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the streets of Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>Five OZ-manned Leos took cover behind buildings as they were under the suppressive fire of several Anfs and Hellion Mediums. Both groups were busy battling to take control of several areas of the capital, including the downtown core since the Royal Palace and the embassies.<p>

Right now, the Leos were stuck in the middle with the Anfs on one end of the street and the Hellion Mediums on the other side.

**"Where's our backup?!" **A Polish Leo pilot shouted when he fired his mobile suit's 105mm Assault Rifle by leaning on the side before he moved back to take cover behind the building.

**"The Colonel says to hold them off!" **Behind the Assault Rifle-armed Leo was another Leo armed with a OZ-made Beam Rifle. The OZ pilot, who was known to be from Denmark, sighed and backed up his comrade by conducting suppressive fire with the Beam Rifle to keep the radicals at bay. For his luck, one of the Anfs was gunned down with several beam shots at the head and cockpit.

**"Take cover! Take cover!" **

The Hellion Mediums fired their Linear Launchers at the Leos, preventing them from using their rifles. This give them no choice, but for the Leos to conduct blind firing.

Behind another building were two more Leos armed with 105mm Assault Rifles. Like the first two Leos, they also conducted blind firing to fight back despite the problem that they were having a hard time getting a good aim.

**"We need to flank them from the back!" **A Swiss Italian OZ pilot used the Leo's left hand to pat the French pilot's Leo

**"Dammit. If I only have a frag grenade." **A French OZ pilot shouted after he stopped firing his rifle to reload.

The two groups continued to exchange fire with each other until the Leo pilots spotted eight OZ-07AMS Aries outfitted with Chain Guns and Missile Pods. Seven of them had gray and black finishes while one had a green and light brown finish. All of the Aries were seen flying over the Leos.

**"Open fire!" **A female voice was heard on the comms of the Leos as the Aries opened fire with the chain guns, not wanting to risk with the missile pods to risk too much collateral damage.

**"Oh shi-!" **A Hellion Medium pilot shouted, who had just raised his Linear Launcher to open fire at the Aries when it was shot up by the Aries' chain guns from the air.

From the rear of the radical-piloted mobile suits, an OZ-00MS Tallgeese appeared with a beam saber and a shield. It went for the nearest Anf by using the shield to disorient the Anf pilot before the OZ-made mobile suit sliced it in half by the waist.

The Hellion Medium fired the Linear Launcher at the Tallgeese. However, the Tallgeese dodged it by moving out of the way of the linear projectile before the Tallgeese came close and sliced the launcher into two. This was followed by another slice to the waist.

**"Colonel Zechs!" **The Leo pilots shouted when they saw how the Tallgeese was making short work of the remaining Anfs with its beam saber.

**"Right on time." **Zechs grinned from the cockpit of the Tallgeese as he fired the Dober Gun at a couple of Anfs at extremely close range, which took them by surprise.

The Aries contributed to the rescue of the besieged Leos by taking out the remaining Hellion Mediums from the air with their chain guns. Zechs was able to complete his own handiwork when the masked OZ officer personally used his beam saber to slash the last Anf from top to bottom.

**"This is Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin of the OZ's Aries unit. Is everyone alright?" **Lucrezia lowered her green Aries on the ground alongside the other Aries.

**"Yes, ma'am! I'm Staff Sergeant Carlo Barassi of this Leo squad. We were about to run out of ammo if you and Colonel Zechs didn't show up."  
><strong>

**"I'll assume that this sector is secured?" **Zechs asked the staff sergeant for clarifications.

**"Yes it is, Colonel."**

**"Lieutenant Noin." **Zechs addressed the woman. **"I want you to lead your men and secure this area. I'm receiving word that the Swissôtel Tehran is being besieged by Hellion Mediums armed with Linear Launchers."**

**"Understood, Colonel Zechs. I'll take care of this area."**

**"All right. All available Leo pilots, you're with me."**

**"Yes, sir."**

* * *

><p>Penthouse, Hilton Tehran, Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>Alejandro was seen speaking to Wang via laptop with a video connection that enabled the two observers to speak to each other. Ribbons was seen holding the laptop, befitting his duties as Alejandro's personal servant.<p>

**"So you're not going to be evacuated by EF and OZ forces?" **The Chinese socialite was confused when she was told that the UN diplomat wishes to stay on despite the fact that most UN personnel had left after being warned of attacks on the capital.

**"Yes, you heard me right." **Alejandro grinned at her while he took a sip of cognac from a cognac glass he held on his left hand. **"Like I've said before, I'm expressing my interest to see how long Mithril can solve this situation, even though the Space-based forces are the only ones up and running."**

Wang frowned. **"I'm not sure about this. After all, I don't know how I'm going to explain what happens to you in case you die in this country."**

The UN ambassador chuckled before he replied to Wang. **"Have no fear. The European Federation regular military forces are doing a good job in protecting the capital."**

**"I need to tell you that the observers are going to have another meeting regarding the repercussions of the events in Azadistan."  
><strong>

Alejandro nodded. **"Understood, Ms. Wang. Tell our esteemed colleagues that I'll attend the meeting as soon as I can."**

After the connection ended, Alejandro asked Ribbons. "Ribbons, has the plan been placed in progress?"

"Yes, Master Alejandro." Ribbons nodded after he closed the laptop cover and tucked it underneath his left armpit. "They await your word."

"I see. For now, tell them to standby. I can't let Mithril learn of their presence." Alejandro sighed. "At least, until later. Meanwhile, see that a meeting can be arranged with Mr. Laguna Harvey."

"Understood, Master. I'll see what I can do."

Chapter 16 END

* * *

><p>PS - Apologies for the late post. Had surgery to remove a tumor from my brain and I'm expecting further treatment to make sure that I'm fully healthy. Due to that, I had to leave my Winter classes until I'm well. Oh hum, looks like I may have enough time to update again once more. But I also had an annoying headache that I hope to take care of eventually.<p>

Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. With the emergence of Amalgam in this AU Gundam universe, I'll need to put up a scenario when Mithril and Amalgam fully clash without the presence of the other nations, including the two Zeons and ZAFT. But the next one is going to be an original scenario set in Von Braun and it'll involve Emma Sheen. That's for sure. I'll try and go for the cloak and dagger stuff.

While I have no problem with putting Halidda in the story, I'm perplexed by Pasrof himself since the Japanese Gundam 0083 site says his rank is Captain and yet he pilots the Albion. In Army equivalence (Which I'm more familiar with), it would be like saying the Colonel was the ship's driver. To be on the safe side and to make some reasonable sense, I'll go out on a limb and say that Pasrof was a Lieutenant, which would allow him to have the Captain rank in Mithril.

I've got some interesting things in the music department. For the scenes in Freiceadan, I decided to put in "CQC" from the MGS 3 OST by Harry Gregson-Williams. For the conference room scene with Blue Cosmos, "Lavo's Theme" from the Chrono Trigger OST by Yasunori Mitsuda makes sense, given the group's past atrocities in the SEED universe. As for battle scenes going on in Azadistan, including mobile suit urban warfare, I chose "Takedown" from the MGS Peacewalker OST by Todd Haberman. But except for the part where Patrick gets shot down, I'm using ""Ninja! Matenrō Kids" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger by Tu Chee Chen.

For now, enjoy this and let me know how it went when you read and review the chapter. Thanks!


	17. Fighting

Mobile Suit Gundam/Kido Senshi Gundam: Peacekeepers

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters and machines of the various Gundam eras belong to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate, Fumihiko Takayama, Takeyuki Kanda, Umanosuke Iida, Mitsuko Kase, Takashi Imanishi, Masashi Mukaeda, Mitsuo Fukuda, Seiji Mizushima, Susumu Yamaguchi, Satoshi Konno, Junichi Kamino, Bandai, Level 5 and Sunrise. All characters and machines of the various Super Robot Wars games belong to Banpresto and Winkysoft. All characters and machines of the SD Gundam G Generation series belong to Namco Bandai Games. The use of Appleseed concepts/organizations/etc. belong to Masamune Shirow. The use of Full Metal Panic! concepts/organizations/etc. belong to Shoji Gato. The use of Ghost in the Shell concepts/organizations/etc. belong to Masamume Shirow and Kenji Kamiyama. All weapons/equipment of NeoTokyo belong to Studio RADI-8. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

Despite the presence of Mithril and the Titans in their attempt to end the civil war, it seemed that the radicals have stepped up their attacks to topple the civil government and put Azadistan into turmoil. Can Rasa Massoud Rachmadi be secured in time by friendly forces before the country is in anarchy? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 17: Fighting

* * *

><p>Corridor, Terminal, Naval Air Station North Island, Atlantic Federation Navy California Base, United States of America, Atlantic Federation<p>

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Commander Murrue Ramius was being accompanied by Lieutenant Junior Grade Natarle Badgiruel after the two officers arrived in the afternoon from Alaska. They were told to head to AFN California's Naval Air Station North Island and speak to the base commander after their meeting with Mu La Flaga, who also had been recently promoted after his transfer to AFN California with the rank of Lieutenant Commander.<p>

"Lieutenant Ramius." Natarle spoke to her superior. "Do you think it was wise for Alaska to send us here to get some pilot candidates for the _Archangel_?"

"To be honest, I don't know." Murrue replied while being blunt to her XO. "But since Alaska told us to be here to see if we can scout some candidates aside from the willingness of Lieutenant Imelia, the _Archangel_'s not going to be operational any time soon."

"I have a feeling that it's due to the Azadistan crisis." Natarle spoke to Murrue, moving to the side to allow a Chief Petty Officer to walk past by her while carrying some folders with him.

"Ah, my congratulations to you two for a successful promotion."

Murrue and Natarle were greeted by MSWAD engineer/scientist Professor Ralph Eifman, who was standing near the main entrance of the Naval Air Station North Island's main building.

"Professor Eifman." Murrue greeted the scientist after she shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to see you in AFN California."

"My thanks, Lieutenant Ramius." Ralph smiled back and shook Murrue's hand. "I was getting bored in the office, so I volunteered to help out with whatever you're doing right now."

"Hello Professor Eifman." It was now Natarle's turn to greet the scientist and shake his hand. "It's an honor to meet the scientist who created the Flag mobile suit."

Ralph chuckled at Natarle's greeting. "Oh, please. I didn't do so much on creating the Flag alone, but I must credit that to the staff of the MSWAD."

"Mind if I ask why you're here, Professor Eifman." Murrue asked the scientist.

"It has something with you two getting more manpower for the _Archangel_." Ralph said before he added, "I believe that you two are going outside?"

* * *

><p>Near Runway, Naval Air Station North Island, Atlantic Federation Navy California Base, United States of America, Atlantic Federation<p>

* * *

><p>The three walked outside the main building when they headed over one of the runways of the Naval Air Station North Island, since that was where Mu was last seen.<p>

From a short distance, FF-3 and FF-S3 Saberfish fighters of both the OMNI and Atlantic Federation Air Force were seen taking off and landing.

**"Hey! What did I just say about getting your wheels out?! You did it too early!"**

Murrue and Natarle heard the shouts and knew that it came from Mu. He was standing near said runway with a headset and a clipboard on his left hand.

**"Get your Saberfish down here and do the maneuvers again like you've been briefed on!"**

Mu literally shouted on the microphone of his headset in anger, reminding the said Saberfish pilot that he did a mistake.

"Lieutenant Commander La Flaga!" Ralph greeted the blonde-haired officer by shouting because both of his ears are covered by the headset.

Mu turned around to see Ralph, Murrue and Natarle standing near him.

"Professor Eifman!" Mu shouted when he took off his headset. "What are you doing here!"

"I'm here regarding the selection of combat personnel to the _Archangel_!"

After Mu greeted Ralph, he rendered a salute to Murrue and Natarle. The female officers returned the salute in kind.

"Let's move inside!" Mu told the three after he saluted Murrue and Natarle. "It's hard to talk when we're next to the runway!"

* * *

><p>Main Entrance, Terminal, Naval Air Station North Island, Atlantic Federation Navy California Base, United States of America, Atlantic Federation<p>

* * *

><p>"So what brings you guys here?" Mu asked the three after he took off his headset and placed them at the base of his neck. "I wasn't told that I'm expecting guests."<p>

"Actually Lieutenant La Flaga." Natarle spoke to her superior. "We're here in AFN California to see the base commander before we oversaw tests being conducted by Lieutenant Junior Grade Rena Imelia."

"I see." Mu nodded. "And I assume that it's for the _Archangel_?"

"Yes it is." Murrue answered Mu's question. "And the timing can't be more than perfect, considering the Azadistan crisis right now."

"Sure. I'd love to help you get the appropriate personnel for the _Archangel_. Can't wait to get out of this position anyway."

Rena appeared in the terminal building, walking inside before she took her pilot helmet off.

"Ah, Lieutenant Imelia." Mu greeted the woman when she rendered him, Murrue and Natarle a salute. "Good to see you're looking well."

"The tests with the Strike are doing well, Lieutenant Commander La Flaga." Rena gave a brief report on the use of the Strike.

"I assume that you've used the Silver Strand Training Complex, Lieutenant Imelia?"

"Indeed. Controlling the Strike wasn't much of a problem to me, despite the majority of the OS was written for individuals with Coordinator genes."

Mu chuckled and nodded. "Well..." He was scratching the back of his neck since he didn't know if he should tell Rena that Kira was the one who wrote up the Strike's OS.

"I'm pretty sure what Lieutenant Imelia is saying is that she personally wants to thank the person who wrote up the OS for the Strike Gundam." Ralph interceded on Rena's behalf.

Rena nodded, agreeing with what Ralph had said.

"Ummm..." Natarle said before she stared at Mu and Murrue, not sure on what to say.

For their part, the two officers were also not sure on what to say in front of Ralph and Rena.

* * *

><p>Outskirts of Solar Array Station, somewhere near Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"ALLAHU AKBAR! ALLAHU AKBAR!"<strong>

A couple of rogue Azadistani Army Anf was desperate to get control of their situation while the fighting continued from the middle of the night all the way to the early hours of morning. They fired their smoothbore guns at the Mithril mobile suits after seeing that most of their fellow comrades in their Anfs and Infestuses were immediately taken out of action.

**"Hah! Eat this, you oudated mobile suit!"**

One of the rogue Anf pilots saw an incoming mobile suit moving fast and heading straight for them.

**"That mobile suit's moving fast...!" **The first Anf tried to move in and intercept the mobile suit, only to be stabbed in the cockpit by a beam saber-type weapon.

**"YEAH! YOU DON'T MESS WITH DOC DARN!" **The Anf didn't have enough time to immediately react, which meant that he was at the mercy of the PTX-001RV Gespenst Type-RV. Piloted by Sergeant Doc Darn under the SRT's Bravo Team, he chose to pilot it after he agreed to shell out some money to upgrade his original PTX-0001 Gespenst Type-R, with thanks from Mao Industries. **"TAKE THIS! CAN'T ESCAPE MY MEGA PLASMA CUTTER!"**

**"AAAAHHH!" **The Anf was stabbed by the Gespenst Type-RV's Mega Plasma Cutter before it was sliced over and over with its arms and legs cut off.

**"S-stay back! Stay the hell back!" **The second Anf started to retreat away from Doc's Gespenst Type-RV, firing its chin-mounted machine gun in panic.

**"WHAT KINDA SOLDIER ARE YOU?!" **Doc shouted while he grinned, maneuvering his mobile suit to dodge the shots. Even though that anti-mobile suit projectile defense were built into the Gespenst model, the bald man/SRT operative couldn't help but intimidate the enemy by moving at a fast pace thanks to the installed Tesla Engine. **"LOOK! YOUR SHOTS AREN'T EVEN HITTING ME!"**

The Anf moved back and back, its pilot content to fire its smoothbore gun instead of the machine gun to drive Doc back from him.

_What kind of crazy foreigner do I have to face out here?_

A Gespenst with a different body frame and red finish dashed in from the back of the second rogue Anf. It punched the rogue mobile suit several times before the red Gespenst delivered a knee that brought the Anf down to the air, followed by a strong punch when it was about to land.

**"Nicely done!" **Doc grinned again when he saw the rogue Anf knocked off its feet. The Anf was also hurled back a few feet away from the Gespensts, which resulted in an explosion. The bald man saw that the red Gespenst, complete with its charging Plasma Stakes, belonged to Katina with the designation RPT-007KG Gespenst Mark II Mass Production Kai G Type. A few seconds later, Doc also saw another incoming Gespenst with visible beam cannons at its rear and up-armored arms and legs in a blue finish. This Gespenst was designated, according to Doc's console, as the RPT-007KC Gespenst Mk-II M Kai Type-C.

**"Good work there, Sergeant Darm." **Katina complimented Doc for finishing off the last of the rogue Anfs.

**"My pleasure, Captain Tarask." **Doc greeted Katina. **"The outskirts of the Azadistani Solar Array Station is all clear of hostiles!"**

**"Captain!" **Russel called for Katina's attention when he arrived next to her. **"Area's all clear of hostile Anfs and Infestuses! We're just liaising with loyalist Azadistani Army units."**

A mix of SRT-manned R-Schneides and personal mobile suits arrived at the scene, ready to begin the operation.

**"That's good, Lieutenant Bagman."** Katina told her XO before she contacted the _Hiryu Kai_. **"This is Óglach 1 to Soitheach 1. We've succeeded in taking control of the UN Solar Array Station. Now liaising with loyalist Azadistani Army forces to..."****  
><strong>

**"Captain!" **Russel interrupted Katina's transmission. And for a good reason.

Mark's Shalldoll Custom had just arrived to meet up with the Gespensts.

**"What is it now, Óglach 6?" **Katina interrogated her SRT subordinate. **"It better be good or else..."**

**"We've got some transmission that an unknown mobile suit has positioned itself a few klicks near the solar array station."** Mark reported to his superior.

All of a sudden, the four mobile suit pilots could spot several missiles fired from a short distance. They were all heading towards the direction of the solar array station.

**"****Soitheach 1**!**" **Katina frantically called upon the _Hiryu Kai_ once more in an urgent voice. **"We've got incoming missiles bearing down towards coordinates 1614 3014!"  
><strong>

**"This is Teagasc 1!"** Kai's booming voice came on the SRT's encrypted channel before he gave out his order,** "All SRT operators with long-range beam weapons, take down the missiles before they hit the solar array station!"**

* * *

><p>Bridge, MSC-07 <em>Albion<em>, somewhere near the coast of Egypt, North African Union

* * *

><p>The <em>Albion <em>had made good progress in arriving near the end of Egypt's eastern coastline, heading towards the Suez Canal. Thanks to the GN Drives, it had an easy time evading NAU and ZAFT Infestuses and the missile launcher/railgun-equipped TMF/A-802 BuCUEs. But it was also thanks to Desert Dawn guerrilla fighters who agreed to help Mithril escape by luring both forces into an ambush away from their main Libyan hideout.

"Remember that we're still at Level 3 Battle Stations, everyone!" Synapse shouted as the crew was still maneuvering the _Albion _to avoid the last of the Infestuses trying to fire their ASM missiles.

"Incoming Infestus squadrons from Egyptian soil, Colonel!" Peter told Synapse when he studied his console, being responsible for the starboard side of the _Albion_.

"Are they NAU or ZAFT?" Synapse asked.

"Checking... checking..." Peter murmured as he checked his console again before he told his superior, "Got it! They're with the NAU Air Force!"

Outside the bridge, a NAU Air Force Infestus with a mix of brown and desert yellow finish to blend in with the North African desert terrain was approaching the _Albion_ with the intent of attacking the ship with ASMs.

"I want those Infestus squadrons taken care of!" Synapse shouted before he ordered, "Fire the anti-aircraft guns at once to cover the starboard side!"

"Being deployed now, sir!"

The _Albion_'s anti-aircraft laser turrets fired up against any Infestus that may try to go and attack the Mithril-owned ship, the turrets replaced mostly done due to Madorna with some assistance from Mithril's R&D division to improve the firing rate and speed. The beam power was also improved, meant to take down most aircraft with no problem.

A few seconds after the AA laser turrets were activated, four NAU-manned Infestuses were shot down before they could fire their ASMs at the _Albion_'s bridge. The others evaded the laser fire and tried to regroup before they started their approach again.

"How's our guest doing?" Synapse the asked William.

"They're doing fine, sir!" William shouted at Synapse, trying to hear whatever he was hearing on his headset.

"Anything regarding the crisis in Azadistan?"

"Nothing, sir! Nothing that can hamper our movements to the Suez Canal later."

"Captain Pasrof!" Synapse called for Ivan's attention. "Make sure that you're careful when the _Albion _gets to the Suez Canal."

"Understood, Colonel." Ivan replied back.

"For some reason," Aclam began to speak up. "I'm just glad that we didn't go through the Atlantic Ocean route. Otherwise, we'd have to contend with ZAFT forces stationed at the Gibraltar base."

Synapse sighed and shook his head.

"God help us now."

* * *

><p>Bridge, ZMS <em>Vesalius<em>, Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

><p>"Sir! The pod's already beginning their approach towards North Africa!"<p>

Le Creuset and Ades were told by a crewman that the pod that contained Athrun, Dearka, Nicol and Yzak had already dropped from the _Vesalius_.

"Good work." Le Creuset said calmly, glad that the drop operation went off without being spotted by the Titans. "Make contact with Commander Andrew Waltfeld at once. I fear that the legged ship may slip both NAU and local ZAFT forces stationed in North Africa."

"Yes, Commander!"

"I have a gut feeling that the four of them may not be able to catch up with the legged ship in North Africa." Ades frowned before he continued, "Well, if that is the legged ship we fought with from Heliopolis."

The masked ZAFT White officer listened in to Ades' concern before he nodded and said, "I'll have to agree with you on that, Ades. If that's the case, I'll probably have to tell Waltfeld that Athrun and the others may need to transfer via plane to catch up with the ship."

"Okay." Ades nodded in agreement. "I'll go and tell the crew to make contact with Commander Marco Morassim in the UOS to prepare for any interceptions to the legged ship."

"You do that at once, Ades."

* * *

><p>Cockpit, RGE-C350C Shaldoll Custom<p>

* * *

><p>Mark continued to listen in to the SRT radio frequency as he rushed in towards the source of the missile attack.<p>

Which unfortunately made a change for the worst.

**"Óglach 19 to all SRT and PRT forces in the area!" **Mark noted that the voice belonged to Lon, the ex-OMNI sniper ace. **"The missiles aren't missiles! They just ejected its payload!"**

**"What are they?!"** The SRT operative heard the next voice coming from Sean himself.

**"They're cluster bombs, Intleacht 2!"**

Mark gritted his teeth when he heard that the missile barrage was just a smokescreen for the attack on solar array station to launch a cluster bomb attack.

"Dammit!" The ex-COSMOS soldier was angry when he heard the transmission. "I need to find that mobile weapon and take it out fast."

A few minutes later after he moved out a few kilometers from the solar array station, Mark spotted a blue Enact armed with a Custom Blade Rifle. Which was also known as the AEU-09Y812 AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom.

**"This is **Óglach 6 to Soitheach 1! I found the culprit responsible for attacking the solar array station!" ****Mark made his report back to the _Hiryu Kai_ when he caught sight of the said mobile suit.

Mark didn't wait for the reply as he drew out the Shalldoll Custom's beam katars, using both of its hands to grip them. In response, Saachez's personal Enact armed itself with the blade rifle. The EF-made mobile suit held the blade rifle like a sword, operating in a melee fashion.

"Damn! The Enact's suppose to be a puny mobile suit compared to this one!" Mark was trying to get the upper hand from Ali's mobile suit when the beam katars clashed with the blade rifle, being used as a defensive weapon when Ali fired the rifle to get away so that the katars aren't used.

**"No matter how good your mobile suit is," **Ali spoke up via external speakers to mock the SRT operative. **"you won't be able to defeat a seasoned veteran mercenary like me!"**

To prove his point, Ali charged in fast that Mark was nearly taken by surprise.

"Why you...!" Mark was about to stab the Enact's cockpit with the beam katars when the blade on the Enact's blade rifle changed into a scissor-type weapon. The Enact then moved in to cut off the Shalldoll Custom's left arm.

"Holy shit! My arm...!" The Shalldoll Custom's console reported that the left arm was permanently damaged since it was chopped off.

**"See!" **Ali snickered before he got his Enact to use the side of the blade rifle to stun the Shalldoll Custom. **"I told you!"**

Ali changed the blade from scissor to its original blade mode, chopping off the other arm in a quick fashion. The red-haired Arab then disabled the Shalldoll Custom by chopping off its legs.

"Damn you!" Mark shouted at the top of his voice after the console reported that the Shalldoll Custom was permanently disabled.

**"Let's see if you Cold War relics can retaliate after this!" **Ali said before he laughed, stabbing the downed mobile suit hard near the cockpit.

* * *

><p>Silver Strand Training Complex, Atlantic Federation Navy California Base, United States of America, Atlantic Federation<p>

* * *

><p>Murrue, Natarle and Ralph arrived at AFN California's Silver Strand Training Complex after taking a short drive from the Naval Air Station North Island. Their next job was to assess Rena's use of the Strike Gundam while they would assess another pilot candidate to join up with the <em>Archangel<em> soon.

Right now, the Strike was in the Sword Striker Pack configuration as Rena went to put the mobile suit through its paces.

"Ah, yes. I forgot to mention that one more pilot is set to join the _Archangel _soon alongside a new upcoming complement of fighters." Ralph informed Murrue and Natarle.

"Do you know who the person is, professor?" Natarle asked the white-haired scientist. "Up until now, I've been told that Lieutenant Imelia is going to be stationed with the _Archangel_ in a few days."

"You'll see." Ralph grinned. "In fact, I believe that he should be here in a few minutes or so."

"Where?"

Murrue looked around until she saw a white and light gray GINN making its approach towards the Silver Strand Training Complex. It was armed with its standard MA-M3 Heavy Sword and MMI-M8A3 Heavy Assault Machine Gun.

"Is... isn't that a GINN, professor?" Natarle was stunned to see a ZAFT-made GINN in AFN California soil.

"It is." Ralph replied and nodded. "But that particular GINN doesn't belong to ZAFT or any of its terrestrial allies, Lieutenant Badgiruel."

The white and light gray GINN continued to approach the Silver Strand Training Complex until it stopped near the trio.

"Who is he?" Murrue murmured when she watched the GINN kneel down before the cockpit hatch opened up to reveal a man in an OMNI-made white and light gray pilot suit and helmet.

The helmeted man descended down by making a simple jump and landing on his feet safely, which gave Murrue and Natarle the conclusion that the man was of Coordinator origin. While a Natural could do that, the risk of getting injured or having a broken leg is high.

* * *

><p>Near outskirts of makeshift Desert Dawn base, somewhere in Libya, North African Union<p>

* * *

><p>Commander Andrew Waltfeld of the ZAFT terrestrial forces stationed in the North African Union stood from a ZAFT Command Vehicle jeep, observing the battle between NAU and ZAFT forces against Desert Dawn guerrillas. The brown-haired man observed the battle from a pair of military binoculars.<p>

"Looks like we're too late. I don't see this legged ship anywhere." Andrew mused when he watched a BuCUE take down a Desert Dawn missile truck by kicking it out of its way.

"Do you think they already went off, Commander?" Andrew's XO, Martin DaCosta, inquired on whether the _Albion_ had gotten away from their grasp.

"They most likely did." Andrew replied to Martin. "And it's already dark, which means that they'll be able to get away from us, all the way to the Suez Canal."

"It seems that they're pretty smart not to go to the Atlantic Ocean or they'll be bogged down by Gibraltar-based forces."

Both men felt some breeze in the desert, but it was a good thing that both of them wore trenchcoats over their ZAFT uniforms to avoid feeling cold.

Martin reached for the jeep's radio microphone when he heard a transmission being called out for Andrew's jeep.

"See if you can answer that, DaCosta." Andrew told his XO as he continued to scope the battle with his binoculars. "There's something I need to look at first."

"Yes, sir." Martin replied before he pressed the side button of the radio microphone.

_Looks like the BuCUEs are doing well in the raid aside from kicking the Desert Dawn missile trucks, they should be able to take down their caches too._

"Excuse me, Commander Waltfeld! I have some urgent news!" Martin shouted to get Andrew's immediate attention.

Andrew turned to face his XO and lowered his binoculars. "What is it, DaCosta? Something urgent?"

"Yes, sir. I got a message from the _Lesseps_ courtesy of the Gibraltar base." Martin replied to his superior.

The ZAFT veteran was interested and curious to hear what Martin had to tell him at once. "Go on."

"The Le Creuset team's being deployed in North Africa. They're going to be here to help ascertain whether it's the legged ship Orb made from Heliopolis or not. They should be landing in Libyan soil in a few hours."

"Hmmm..." Andrew mused when he heard the news from Martin. "While that's very generous of Commander Le Creuset, I don't think they'll be able to catch up with them."

Martin asked his commanding officer, unsure of what to say next. "Ummm... what should we do with them? Like you said, it's not possible for them to be deployed and pursue the ship since we got report from NAU and ZAFT forces chasing the ship that it has a very different and unique propulsion system that allowed them to gain an advantage over them."

"Go get a plane ready for the Le Creuset team at once. If we're lucky, we could deploy them somewhere around the Suez Canal."

* * *

><p>Bridge, <em>Hiryu Kai<em>, somewhere near Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union

* * *

><p>Lefina, Sean and Kai noted that Mark's Shalldoll Custom was disabled, looking at the tactical map table with his location near the solar array station. The map table also indicated his mobile suit was permanently taken down with the word <strong>DOWN <strong>over a red X mark.

**"Óglach 6 is down! I repeat, Óglach 6 is down!" **Katina frantically shouted with the sounds of beam weapons being fired in the background.

**"Anything regarding the cluster bombs?!"** Lefina made contact with the SRT operator after she heard the news.

**"That's a negative, Intleacht 1! Some of the cluster bombs made some damage to the solar panels, so we weren't able to stop it. Otherwise, the offending mobile weapon already made its retreat."**

**"This is Teagasc 1 to all units!" **Kai spoke up next on his headset. **"Is there any word if **Óglach 6** is still alive?"**

Everyone in the bridge crew became very anxious if Mark was still alive or not, not knowing that his Shalldoll Custom was heavily incapacitated.

**"This is **Óglach 6** to Soitheach 1." **The bridge was relieved to hear the SRT operator's voice, especially that he was still alive. **"I-I'm still alive, but my mobile suit's heavily incapacitated."**

**"Roger that, ****Óglach****** **6." **Lefina responded to Mark's hails when she adjusted the microphone on her headset so that she can speak better. **"What's your current status?"**

**"I'm okay so far, Intleacht 1. My mobile suit's been taken out by an Enact."**

**"An Enact?!" **

Lefina, Sean and Kai were shocked to hear that a heavily customized mobile suit was take out by a EF-made Enact.

**"Yes, ma'am. An Enact. But I think it appears to be customized. I don't know who did it, but the tune-ups appears to have made the Enact quite fast and stronger than the Enacts that are currently being produced in the European Federation."**

**"This is Intleacht 2 to** ****Óglach 6****.**" **It was now Sean's turn to address the downed SRT operator. **"Can you evacuate from your downed mobile suit?"**

Silence was in the encrypted transmission before a reply to the Mithril officer came through. **"I think so, sir. I'll need to take the important stuff with me. I'll also get any data that can show where the customized Enact went off to as well." **

**"Understood."**

**"One more thing, Intleacht 2. Requesting permission for destruction of downed mobile suit."**

Sean looked at Lefina for approval regarding Mark's request to have his downed Shalldoll Custom destroyed, which is Mithril policy in case it can't be recovered during an operation.

**"This is Intleacht 1." **Lefina responded to Mark's request. **"I will grant your request to have your downed mobile suit destroyed."**

Mark sighed, knowing that his request was officially granted. **"Thank you very much, captain."**

**"Take whatever you can salvage from your mobile suit and get out of there. After an hour, I'll have the location painted for a missile strike."  
><strong>

**"Understood **Intleacht 1.** ****Óglach 6 out."******

Kai sighed hard after the transmission was finished. "Let's just hope the boy can get out of there."

"Lieutenant Takizawa." Lefina called for the attention of the ex-REA soldier.

"Yes, captain?" Miyu faced Lefina when her name was called out.

"Contact the PRT team near the solar array station and have them use the laser designator to paint the last location of Óglach 6's mobile suit for a missile strike."

"Understood, captain."

"Also, get in contact with Óglach 1 and tell her to get everyone to withdraw back once the Azadistani Army's able to get control of the solar array station."

"Understood, captain."

* * *

><p>Office, JNN Building, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan, Republic of East Asia<p>

* * *

><p>Kinue was having a lot of work for a few hours, especially if there were non-stop. A while ago, her superiors had instructed one of their JNN reporters in Tehran to cover the Azadistan crisis while telling him to stay alive.<p>

"Ms. Kinue, this is all I got so far regarding Aeolia Schenberg's descendants." A male JNN analyst showed Kinue pictures of various persons, men and women, who had graduated from various universities with doctorate degrees related to fields such as engineering. They don't have different features aside from the fact that they are of Caucasian background.

_They don't have the same surname for instance. But these people have studied in various fields of science like engineering and chemistry._

"I see. Thank you." The brown-haired woman thanked the analyst. She then asked the brown-haired employee. "Was there anything else you were able to find?"

"Nothing much." The analyst shook his head. "But I got some rumors on various forum boards that some of them could have been recruited to work with this Mithril group a few years before the OYBW started."

Kinue nodded after she heard the analyst out. "All right. If there's nothing else that you can dig up, then I want a copy of the files for reference."

"Of course, Ms. Kinue. I'll get right on it."

Kinue sighed when she got an SMS message from Saji, informing her that he'll be a bit late from class. She got out her mobile phone out when it vibrated due to a received SMS and replied to it with a message of her own, telling him that she'll see him later.

_I hope Saji's all right later._

A few minutes, a fellow JNN reporter shouted inside the office that they got information that the Titans and OZ forces are crushing rogue mobile suits forces in Tehran and that the solar array station was attacked by cluster bombs.

"What?" The analyst was stunned to hear the news. "So soon already?"

"I wonder what Mithril is going to do with this new situation?" Kinue murmured to herself.

* * *

><p>Outside Swissôtel Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>"Colonel Mannequin!" An armed EF soldier shouted to Kati when he lobbed a frag grenade at armed rogue Azadistani soldiers. "We're getting a transmission that Colonel Zechs is going to corner the rogue Linear Launcher-armed Hellion Mediums from the back!"<p>

"But how is he going to do it?!" Kati shouted back, shouldering her FN F2040 after it was reloaded with a new magazine. _And we're hopelessly getting cornered here!"_

"ALLAHU AKBAR!" A rogue Azadistani soldier fired an RPG-7 towards the EF-manned checkpoint. The EF soldiers were lucky as it destroyed a parked taxi in front of the said checkpoint.

"Dammit!" Kati gritted her teeth as she returned fire. "This is not my day!"

From overhead, the joint Flag/Enact team arrived in time to fire their machine guns at armed radicals on the streets.

"Look! We're saved!" An EF soldier armed with the Heckler & Koch121A4 light machine gun pointed to the Flags and Enacts overhead. He then shouldered the LMG and resumed firing the the weapon via 4x scope to conduct suppressive fire. The HK121A4 is different from the first HK121 with a much more compact build with better material used to construct it so that it can be easily carried with a 4x scope attached to it via picatinny railing.

Zech's Tallgeese showed up at the rear of the Hellion Mediums, taking them by surprise when he used the mobile suit's beam saber to slice them in half.

**"Why you I oughta...!" **A Hellion Medium tried to aim its Linear Launcher at an extremely close range at the Tallgeese.

**"Like that'll work on me."** Zechs mocked the Hellion Medium pilot before he used the Tallgeese's shield to clobber the said mobile suit. This gave the masked OZ officer the opportunity to make an attack by stabbing the EF-made mobile suit at the cockpit. **"You think you can mess around with OZ?!"**

The OZ Leos that accompanied Zechs made short work of the other Hellion Mediums by ambushing them from the side with their assault rifles. They were fortunate that they were not in flight mode.

**"Colonel Mannequin!" **Zechs proceeded to make contact with Kati after all the Hellion Mediums and the armed radicals on the ground were taken care of. **"We've taken control of this area!"**

The EF soldiers cheered after they heard the news from various EF Army transmissions that most of the capital has been secured, now with the Titans already in the country to back them up.

"Next time..." Kati mused before she flipped up her headset's microphone. "I'll go and really request for a position on a ship instead of being on the ground."

* * *

><p>Bridge, TS <em>Nicosia<em>, outskirts of Azadistan Army Zayer Base, Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union

* * *

><p>Gisele took a good look at the outskirts of the Azadistan Army's Zayer Base.<p>

Or rather, what remained of it after radicals took control of the base and slaughtered all regular EF and OZ Army personnel without any second thought.

"I don't think there's nothing left of Zayer Base, ma'am." Gisele's XO told her of her opinion after Titans Hizack mobile suits were dispatched to check the base to see that no rogue mobile suit was going to ambush them from the ruins.

"I'm afraid you're right." Gisele shared the opinions of her XO. "Nevertheless, we were able to secure Zayer Base since it served as a launching pad for rogue Azadistani Army forces against Tehran."

"What do we do now?"

"As soon as our mobile suit forces can confirm that the base is cleared, inform our Middle Eastern base that they can send in relief forces to secure this spot."

"Understood, Lieutenant Commander."

* * *

><p>Princess Marina Ismail's Office, Azadistan Royal Palace, Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>Marina and Shirin had just returned the former's office in the royal palace after Royal Guard soldiers informed the two of them that they can leave the underground bunker. The Royal Guard's intelligence unit received word from OZ forces that the Titans are already slowly entering the country to help loyalist Azadistani forces secure the capital alongside AF and EF military forces.<p>

"Thank Allah that we're still alive." Marina said to Shirin, feeling a bit shaken that the solar array station was attacked and rogue army forces in the capital nearly destroyed the palace if not for the quick response of Titans and OZ forces.

"Indeed. Let's just hope the two parties can still sit down and talk about this issue." Shirin grabbed the remote control from the top of the coffee table and turned on the HD television, putting in into the regular news channels.

The two women saw that from the TV set, armed OZ and Titans soldiers were detaining rogue Azadistani soldiers after they were disarmed at gunpoint. The news channel showed AF and EF mobile suits securing government buildings with Leos and Hizacks engaging in small skirmishes with Anfs in other parts of Tehran.

"Have they found anything with Rasa yet, Shirin?" Marina asked Shirin, a bit anxious that some fighting is still going on in the capital.

"I'm afraid there is nothing yet, Princess Marina." Shirin replied frankly. "If the Titans and OZ can't find them, then it's either up to Mithril or fighting will resume once again in the capital."

The female prime minister looked at Marina, a serious expression on her face.

"And this time, they may not stop it at all."

* * *

><p>Silver Strand Training Complex, Atlantic Federation Navy California Base, United States of America, Atlantic Federation<p>

* * *

><p>The helmeted pilot approached Murrue and Natarle before he stopped, enough to be at arm's length with the two officers.<p>

"Okay..." Natarle was wondering what was going to happen next when the pilot slowly took off his helmet.

_Wow... _For once, Murrue can't believe that she was looking at a blonde man with glasses. She almost thought that... he was very handsome for a Coordinator.

"May I introduce you Commander Jean Carry." Ralph introduced the two female officers to Jean. "He's the next pilot assigned to be with the _Archangel_."

"I'm very pleased to meet you two." Jean nodded to Murrue and Natarle after Ralph told them of his name.

"Likewise, Commander Carry." Murrue replied before she and Natarle rendered him a salute since Jean was a commander. Murrue and Natarle, on the other hand, were Lieutenant Commander and Lieutenant Junior Grade.

"I take it that all of the surviving _Archangel _personnel were also promoted, Lieutenant Commander Ramius?" Jean asked the woman after he finished saluting her and Natarle.

"That's right, Commander." Natarle replied to Jean.

"Jean here is one of the few Coordinators who are indoctrinated into the ranks of OMNI." Ralph gave a brief explanation to Murrue and Natarle. "Which is interesting considering that some of the hardline OMNI officers do support anti-Coordinator and anti-Newtype ideologies."

"Regardless if you're a Natural, Coordinator or a Newtype," Murrue spoke to Jean. "I'm pleased that you're going to be assigned with the _Archangel_."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Ramius." Jean smiled and shook hands with Murrue. "I look forward to working with you in the field alongside Lieutenant Badgiruel."

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the desert near Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>Mark went to work in the cockpit of his downed Shalldoll Custom by removing the seat belt restraints, feeling lucky that the mobile suit didn't short out and explode.<p>

"Okay, time to take this out." The SRT operator worked on taking out the hard disk drive because of the important information he can show to his superiors regarding the attack. "Alright. Better move out before the whole thing can explode."

After getting the HDD, Mark secured his personal Seburo C-26A assault rifle from the back of his seat. He then opened up the cockpit hatch and immediately ran far away from the downed Shalldoll Custom as far as he can.

"Is that..."

A few minutes later, Mark swore that he heard the sound of a plane coming towards his position.

"Holy crap! It's the tiltrotor!"

The SRT veteran made a run towards a Mithril G2E9 Tiltrotor, which was already landing a few kilometers near him. He knew that the VTOL plane was from the _Hiryu Kai_'s support squadrons, particularly from the 10th Support Squadron.

"GET INSIDE!" The G2E9's loadmaster shouted, who was standing from the rear section of the plane after the rear loading ramp was open.

"THANKS!" Mark rushed inside the G2E9 while he slinged the C-26A on his neck.

"OKAY! HE'S IN!" The loadmaster shouted to the VTOL plane's pilot and co-pilot after Mark got inside. The rear loading ramp began to close the rear section of the plane as it took off.

"Thanks a lot." Mark shook hands with the loadmaster.

"It's not a big deal." The loadmaster chuckled. "After we got your location, we were ordered to mobilize and extract you."

"What about the others?"

"They're already heading back. Now we need to stay clear of the missile strike."

"Right you are."

After the G2E9 took off from the area, it began to move back to the _Hiryu Kai_ with its optical camouflage activated. They were already halfway back to the ship when the missiles were launched to obliterate the downed mobile suit, including its arms and legs to ensure no traces of Mithril mobile suits were present.

* * *

><p>Briefing Room, Hiryu<em> Kai<em>, somewhere near Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union

* * *

><p>Lefina was already in the briefing room when Sean came inside, telling his superior that the G2E9 was already in the <em>Hiryu Kai<em>'s hangar.

"Alright, let's start with this debriefing." Lefina said to all the SRT and PRT operatives who were present in the room. "I'm sure all of you are aware that the solar array station is damaged with most of the capital being secured."

Murmurs from the ranks of the SRT and PRT began to erupt for a bit.

"Quiet down, folks." Sean told the assembled personnel. "We're not totally out of the woods yet."

Lefina nodded, agreeing with Sean's comments. "That's right. The only thing we need to do is to find out where the customized Enact went off after Óglach 6's mobile suit was taken down by surprise."

"You serious?"

"Can't believe that actually happened."

"The guy who took him down must be a hardcore mobile suit pilot."

"Any minute now..." Sean told everyone inside. "We should be getting the location of where the Enact went off too."

The projector was turned on, showing the map of the solar array station with the location of Mark's downed Shalldoll Custom before it was wiped out in the missile strike. An arrow was then shown, pointing out the approximate direction of where the custom Enact fled was last seen.

"And there it is." Sean pointed to the arrow on the map. "It seems that the Enact fled towards former Krugis territory."

"I have a question." Kira voiced out before Lefina and Sean.

"Go ahead, Sergeant Hibiki." Lefina addressed Kira.

"I remember one of the SRT operators from the _Ptolemaios_ is from the area before Azadistan annexed it in a civil war." Kira raised a point he thought of after he saw the map.

Lefina nodded. "Yes, you're correct there. We're going to make contact with one of the observers in the desert since the two _Ptolemaios_-based SRT operatives are with them."

Sean followed up Lefina's reply. "And since the SRT operative you mentioned is from the area, Sergeant Hibiki, it should be easy for him to let us know where the custom Enact is hiding in. It should be done in a few minutes with the help of his local knowledge of the area."

"So what do we do for the meantime, sir?" Rachel raised another question to Sean.

"For now, Corporal Ransom, the SRT and PRT will be on 24/7 standby until the location can be confirmed."

* * *

><p>Command Center, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>"Sir!"<p>

Kowen turned around and saw that an armed PRT operator came inside the command center to see him.

"What is it?" The African-American was monitoring the progress of the _Hiryu Kai_ in Azadistan. He looked clearly a bit irritated.

"The prisoner demands to know if his offer's going to be accepted or not."

"Tell the prisoner that I can't see him because of the current crisis in Azadistan. Also tell him that any more of this ruckus and I'll put him in weekly solitary confinement."

"Yes, sir." The PRT operator saluted Kowen before he left the command center.

"Something with Mr. Mackenzie, General?" Berserk asked his superior after the PRT operator left.

Kowen sighed. "It seems that the prisoner is asking for an update on whether his request to join Mithril is accepted."

"And?"

"I'll just deal with it later. Right now, we got bigger things to worry about."

* * *

><p>Cockpit, GN-001 Gundam Exia<p>

* * *

><p>Setsuna moved in with the Gundam Exia towards the location where Ali's Enact was last seen. He was informed by Wang and Hong about this development with intelligence provided by the <em>Hiryu Kai<em>.

"It should be around here somewhere." Setsuna murmured while he surveyed the area ahead of him. "If intel from the _Hiryu Kai_ is correct, that Enact fled towards..."

The Krugis SRT operator had the Exia towards what appeared to be the ruins of an abandoned rural village.

It appeared to be very familiar to Setsuna. Traumatic memories of his past. Fighting in the area as a child soldier of the KPSA began to flash before his eyes.

**"Setsuna! Hey Setsuna, you alright?!" **Setsuna had appeared to be a bit distraught that he failed to note the transmissions coming from Lockon. He began to inhale and exhale heavily, remembering the days when Ali told him and the other young children that they needed to fight to protect Krugis independence under the banner of jihad.

_No! It's like back in the day when I thought that I'd be fighting in the name of jihad. I was... I was wrong._

"Huh... Oh, it's Lockon." The Krugis teenager sighed and responded to Lockon after he heard the Irish SRT operator calling for him. **"Yes, Lockon?"**

**"Anything ahead of you?" **

**"I'm pretty sure that it's the area where the customized Enact fled off to. We need to inform the _Hiryu Kai_ about this."**

**"Got it. And by the way, Hong Long's with me in case we need to do a raid."**

* * *

><p>Bridge, <em>Hiryu Kai<em>, somewhere near Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union

* * *

><p>"Major Kai!" Sarah called for the officer's attention from her station.<p>

"What is it, Lieutenant Hollins?" Kai moved in towards Sarah's station on the bridge.

"I'm getting an encrypted transmission from Óglach 2-1 and Óglach 2-2!" Sarah replied, studying whatever she was hearing on her headset. "They said they got a credible lead on the custom Enact that attacked the solar array station."

"Anything else from our observers?"

"Ms. Wang says that she's going to support the attack, but she didn't say how."

Kai thought about what Sarah had said to heart before he told her. "Alright. Be sure to alert Major Webley and the captain about this latest development."

Sarah nodded in reply, "Yes, Major Kitamura."

"Contact her at once after the major and the captain know about this. We need to send her a reply."

"Already on it, major."

* * *

><p>Briefing Room, <em>Hiryu Kai<em>, somewhere near Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union

* * *

><p><strong>"This is the briefing room." <strong>

Sean answered the intercom inside the briefing room after Sarah called for him.

**"Major Webley, we have some new development regarding the custom Enact that attacked the solar array station hours ago."** Sarah replied via intercom. **"Intel on the location should be available very soon."****  
><strong>

**"Understood, Lieutenant Hollins."** Sean said before he added, **"Have the information provided as soon as possible."**

**"Yes, sir."  
><strong>

Sean began to address the SRT and PRT personnel in the briefing room after he ended his conversation with Sarah on the briefing room intercom.

"Good news, ladies and gentlemen." The white-haired officer looked at everyone with a grin. "It seems that we've got a bite."

"Everyone!" Lefina shouted to get their attention. "Prepare to move out!"

"YES, CAPTAIN!"

The SRT and PRT personnel moved out of the briefing room, intending to wait for their next deployment assignment.

* * *

><p>Cabin, VTOL Plane, somewhere in the desert near Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>"My mistress." Hong spoke up to Wang while he was typing on his laptop. "I was contacted a while ago by the <em>Hiryu Kai<em>. The data Setsuna and Lockon had sent to theship went through successfully. They should be able to pick up the rest from there."

"Excellent work, Hong Long." Wang was pleased that things were going well.

"Should I be going along with the deployed SRT and PRT operatives as well, mistress?" Hong asked whether he was needed to be in the field for a potential rescue mission to save the captured Imam.

"Hmmm..." The socialite mused on Hong's question for a short while.

Suddenly, Wang's Mithril-issued communication device beeped thrice to indicate that someone was going to speak to her.

"On second thought..." The black-haired Chinese woman grinned at her personal assistant. "I think something might be arranged with the _Hiryu Kai_'s captain."

"I understand, my mistress." The Chinese man nodded in reply after he stopped his work on his laptop.

"Good. This is what we'll do, Hong Long."

Wang began to speak to her assistant on what he would do once word from the _Hiryu Kai _is that a rescue operation is going to be mounted to save Rasa before it's too late.

* * *

><p>Silver Strand Training Complex, Atlantic Federation Navy California Base, United States of America, Atlantic Federation<p>

* * *

><p>"There's one more thing that I forgot to mention." Ralph snapped his right index and middle fingers and showed the officers his electronic tablet. "Apparently, I was told that this man is to be another candidate for being a pilot with the <em>Archangel<em>."

Murrue and Natarle's eyes became wide open when they read the name on Ralph's electronic tablet.

"No, no and no." Natarle was very opposed to the name that she saw. "Please tell me that you're joking, Professor Eifman."

"For once, I'll have to agree with Lieutenant Badgiruel here, professor." Murrue was very nervous after she saw the name, rubbing her left arm.

"Is there something wrong?" Jean raised an eyebrow when he saw the female officers looked very apprehensive. He then later realized the name on the electronic tablet was the "one" that bothered the ladies.

**Amy Zimbalist**

"Amy Zimbalist?" Jean read the name on the professor's electronic tablet.

"You know the man, Commander Carry?" Ralph asked the Coordinator.

The blonde man shrugged his shoulders. "Somewhat, but not personally. I heard that he's got a bad reputation when he first started to pilot the Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type back in the day when he was in the Atlantic Federation Army."

Jean spoke about the SVMS-01SG Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type, a variant of the original Flag used for ground battles. Not much of these particular mobile suits were being made in mass numbers, except for elite AF military pilots and officers commanding various units. These Flags don't have the ability to fly, but they can hover above the ground for several seconds. In addition, these Flags are equipped with a full armor system known as the "Ground Package Type 1". It absorbs and evaporates heat to the armor, reducing damage to the mobile suit.

"And has he gotten better?" Ralph asked Jean regarding Amy's current status in the military.

Jean thought about what to say to the Atlantic Federation military scientist. He then replied, "Last I heard from sources in the AF military, he did before he was able to sign up with the OMNI military. Though I don't know if he's piloting a mobile suit right now."

"I don't want to see that man on the ship, that's for sure." Natarle was dead set against having Amy on the _Archangel _ when it gets the chance to get deployed from Alaska.

"I'll speak for Lieutenant Badgiruel when I say the reason he gets a bad reputation in both the Atlantic Federation and OMNI armies is because of his attempts to hit on females." Murrue explained the reason why she and Natarle are hesitant to accept Amy into the _Archangel_ as an active mobile suit pilot. "Both enlisted and officers alike."

"I see." Jean nodded, understanding why the female officers are objecting to Amy's position in the _Archangel_. "Still... If you ladies think that there's a good reason why you need to not put him in the roster, I suggest filing a complaint right away before its too late."

* * *

><p>Mobile Weapons Hangar, <em>Hiryu Kai<em>, somewhere near Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union

* * *

><p>An assembly of SRT operatives donned in their Mithril-issued SRT desert digital BDUs and combat boots were standing in front of an unmanned G2E9 Tiltrotor, all of them armed with Seburo C-30 assault rifles with underbarrel grenade launchers, extended barrels and brass catchers to ensure their presence in Azadistan is not overtly revealed. They also had their sidearms holstered in drop leg holsters on either their left or right leg, depending on their operational preference.<p>

If anyone had a good eye on who's who in the SRT team, it was everyone from Alpha Team. The team also including Katina and Russel.

"Alright people, listen up!" Katina shouted to get the assembled SRT team to shut their mouths and listen to her. Russel, as always, was seen next to her. "We've got reliable intel that the trail of the custom Enact that Óglach 6 faced against ends in one of the abandoned villages that used to be part of the Krugis Republic. So because of this, we're going in to secure Rasa Massoud Rachmadi from his captors on orders from the captain. This action's being backed by General Kowen. As always, Veda believes that the captors will flee with the prisoner if things don't go so well in their favor since the reports stated that the his kidnappers only packed in small arms and not mobile suits aside from the custom Enact."

"Captain Tarask!"

Katina watched the main entrance to the hangar and saw that Mark was running towards them in his Ninja Suit with his slinged C30 and a drop leg holster on his right leg. He saluted her as soon as he made eye contact with her.

"Are you checked out by the doctor, Sergeant Liu?" The SRT officer saluted while she asked Mark if he had been cleared by the ship's medical doctor after he was rescued.

"Yes, ma'am! The doctor says that I didn't suffer any injuries or any complications when my mobile suit was taken down."

"Good. Have you been brought up to speed on what's happening right now?"

"Yes I have."

"All right. Then I don't need to explain to you why you're here in the hangar with fellow SRT aside from the fact that we need to rescue the hostage before he's relocated to another place."

Russel spoke to one of the pilots of the tiltrotor before he momentarily called for Katina in order to speak to her.

After the two officers spoke for a few minutes, Katina told the team. "Okay! Check your weapons and make sure they're loaded!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The team said in unison before they did brass checks on their C30s to see if the chambers were fully loaded.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Russel shouted as he was the first to run towards the G2E9 alongside Katina. Moments later, the other members of the SRT Alpha Team ran towards the tiltrotor's rear loading ramp, getting inside the plane's cargo bay to get to their seats.

Once the team was inside and the loading ramp was closed, the G2E9's pilot and co-pilot maneuvered the plane towards the port catapult of the _Hiryu Kai_ for deployment. The tiltrotor was being guided by ground crew members with signaling sticks to help the pilots visually see them and the gestures they were going to do, especially if they can take off from the _Hiryu Kai _or not.

* * *

><p>Port Catapult, <em>Hiryu Kai<em>, somewhere near Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union

* * *

><p>When the G2E9 tiltrotor got to the port catapult, the ground crewman signaled to the pilots of the tiltrotor by having his left arm to the side with his right arm in a reverse L form, which meant that the area was clear of all obstructions.<p>

"All clear! We can take off at once!" The loadmaster shouted to Katina, who was busy checking her C30 to make sure the underbarrel grenade launcher was functioning, when the plane began to make preparations to take off in helicopter mode. "Don't forget to buckle your seat belts!"

Katina smirked and gave the loadmaster the thumbs up.

The pilot and co-pilot received word from the loadmaster that things are cleared up with the passengers.

"You heard the loadmaster! Buckle up!" Katina shouted to her SRT subordinates as she fastened the seat belt around her waist. Russel and the others followed suit and fastened the seat belt around their waists as well.

The tiltrotor began to take off from the port catapult of the _Hiryu Kai__. _After it reached an altitude of 10,000 feet from the ground, the tiltrotor began to switch from helicopter to airplane mode before it traveled to the abandoned village Setsuna had found.

Chapter 17 END

* * *

><p>PS - Chapter 17 is now uploaded for your reading pleasures. With this chapter going to be out of the way very soon, I'll be moving settings from Earth to the Moon. Which is probably in the next chapter. I did say that I want to put the next setting to Von Braun or another lunar city, so there. I remember in a previous review that someone suggested that I can use the 2nd Generation characters from Gundam AGE. Thing is I need to figure out how I can introduce them to the story. Just to be sure, though, I probably will get some of them, including 1st-2nd Gen. mobile suitsships in as well. So stay tuned for that part folks. You'll also GITS: SAC references here, so enjoy finding them.

A fanfic author named Resurrection of Kouryuo Sabre has passed away back in 2012. I just recently learned about it recently and as such, I give my condolences to his immediate family and loved ones. As such, I want to dedicate "Peacekeepers" to his memory. Hopefully the stories he passed onto other fanfic authors can be done eventually. My prayers are with him.

In the meantime, I noticed a while ago that I can't find "Gundam SEED: The Shattered Soldiers" since the story itself is deleted from the Fanfiction website. It's a very good Gundam SEED story that I'd recommend. Last I remember, Blood of the Holy Dragon was suppose to be the new author of the story. If anyone can find it still floating around the interweb somewhere, let me know.

You'll notice that some of the mobile suits from the SRW series are used by other characters. I will tell you (probably again) that I don't plan to put in a lot of SRW characters, so there. Also, I'm trying to make Doc Darm hot blooded because Norio Wakamoto is his current seiyu.

Also apologies that I wasn't able to publish this early since I flew out from America to the Philippines and with the planned radiotherapy treatment, future chapters will come late for this, Hostage Rescue and The Stories. In other words, don't expect them to be on the Fanfiction site a bit earlier than usual.

In the music department, I got a lot of tracks that I think are useful in this chapter. For the battle scenes, I used from Marvel Vs. Capcom 2, specifically from the Second Abyss Stage 'cause it rocks. For the extraction of Mark from his downed mobile suit, I used See-Saw's "Anna ni Issho Datta no ni" from the first Gundam SEED OST. With scenes in AFN California, Yoko Kanno's "We're the Great" from the first GITS SAC OST is used since I like the music and it makes sense, especially with the interactions with Murrue, Natarle, Ralph and Jean.

For now, enjoy this and let me know how it went when you read and review the chapter. Please let me know if it's cool or not and ways if I can improve it, especially if I made any mistakes that need to be looked at. Oh well, feel free to let me know how the chapter is. Thanks! Keep up the favs! So far, it's 11 favs and 7 alerts.


	18. Rescue Mission

Mobile Suit Gundam/Kido Senshi Gundam: Peacekeepers

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters and machines of the various Gundam eras belong to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate, Fumihiko Takayama, Takeyuki Kanda, Umanosuke Iida, Mitsuko Kase, Takashi Imanishi, Masashi Mukaeda, Mitsuo Fukuda, Seiji Mizushima, Susumu Yamaguchi, Satoshi Konno, Junichi Kamino, Bandai, Level 5 and Sunrise. All characters and machines of the various Super Robot Wars games belong to Banpresto and Winkysoft. All characters and machines of the SD Gundam G Generation series belong to Namco Bandai Games. The use of Appleseed concepts/organizations/etc. belong to Masamune Shirow. The use of Full Metal Panic! concepts/organizations/etc. belong to Shoji Gato. The use of Ghost in the Shell concepts/organizations/etc. belong to Masamume Shirow and Kenji Kamiyama. All weapons/equipment of NeoTokyo belong to Studio RADI-8. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

Mithril launches a rescue operation to secure Rasa while fighting continues to take place in the cities of Azadistan, even as the Titans intervene to put an end to the entire mess caused by Ali. Can Mithril save the Imam in time? Will the fighting in Tehran seize to end? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 18: Rescue Mission

* * *

><p>Cave Hideout, somewhere in Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>"Load the hostage up when the boss gives the word!"<p>

"On it!"

Ali watched as his men were now making preparations to load Rasa up on a pickup after they checked the outskirts of their hideout to make sure no one was trying to move in against them.

"Is everyone ready?" Ali asked one of the armed men with him.

"Yeah, boss. We're just checking to make sure no one's around to be a witness."

"Alright, deal with it."

"Understood."

* * *

><p>Cabin, Mithril G2E9 tiltrotor, somewhere in Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>The SRT operators deployed on the tiltrotor got their Seburo C-30s ready when the loadmaster informed them that they were almost near their destination.<p>

"Alright, let's go over the plan one more time." Katina spoke to her Alpha Team subordinates when she used an electronic datapad to generate a 3D image of the area they were to be deployed in.

Russel sat patiently next to Katina when she spoke up. "We're going to be deployed in this area, which used to be the abandoned village's northern side since it's the closest to the mountains. But to preserve the element of surprise, we'll be deployed in the square so that the kidnappers won't be able to detect us. In addition, we'll have the tiltrotor's ECS system deployed."

Her 2IC then spoke up next. "Remember that our weapons have suppressors and brass catchers, which should hide our presence in the region. But we need to move fast. There's no doubt that the imam's kidnappers would try to take him away to another country as a future bargaining chip."

"Are we going to have support from the _Hiryu Kai_, sir?" Sheld Foley asked his superior if they would get reinforcements.

"The _Hiryu Kai _will deploy a couple of mobile suits from the _Ptolemaios _as our backup plan in case the kidnappers do flee with Rasa towards the border with Iraq or to a staging point where they can easily take him out of the country by sea."

"We need to rescue Rasa Massoud Rachmadi alive as soon as the operation begins." Katina stared at everyone in the cabin. "I don't need to remind you that failure is not an option that we can accept."

"Yes, ma'am!" All of the Alpha Team SRT operators replied in unison.

"Five minutes, captain!" The loadmaster shouted to Katina as the tiltrotor was now approaching its intended destination.

"Time to lock and load." Kuzzey had a grin on his face when he loaded a smoke grenade on his C-30's underbarrel grenade launcher.

"I don't know who's actually much creepier in battle..." Rachel Aiphath stared at Kuzzey, then at Sai since his facial expression indicates that he's ready for the upcoming fight.

"I'll go and toss a coin and say that you don't want to get in their way, especially when you're the bad guy." Tasuku sighed when he leaned back on his seat. "That's my take on it."

"Indeed it is." Eterna Frail softly said when she stared at Mark and Kira as they prepared their C-30s. "I'm quite surprise that the higher-ups were able to accept them."

"The only thing I'm surprised is why you're with the SRT." Sheld said when he spoke to Eterna. "Seeing that you don't seem to be the type who fights and everything..."

"There is a saying that appearances can be deceiving." Siegfried reminded his young SRT colleague on what he was talking about.

"Okay! We're here!" Katina shouted when she stood up from her seat with her C-30 slung on her right shoulder.

* * *

><p>Square, Abandoned Village, somewhere in Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>When the Mithril G2E9 tiltrotor started to land towards the abandoned village's square, the co-pilot immediately activated the aircraft's ECS system in order to avoid being visually and electronically detected from Ali and his forces. It has been many years since the use of ECS was implemented during the early years of the Cold War, which was then perfected before the Universal Era came rolling in that animals were not able to smell out a vehicle that used ECS camo with the exception of highly advanced anti-ECS equipment.<p>

The invisible G2E9 deposited everyone in Alpha Team on the ground. By now, all of them donned balaclavas, ballistic goggles, tactical gloves and bulletproof lightweight combat helmets alongside their usual SRT BDUs and combat boots with elbow and knee pads, having the proper desert digital camos (At least all of them except for the goggles) to blend in with their surroundings. In addition, they were equipped with headsets to communicate with either each other or with the _Hiryu Kai_.

Katina gestured to her via hand signals to move in towards the northern side of the abandoned village. All of them complied and moved in while the tiltrotor flew back to the _Hiryu Kai_ with its ECS camo still on.

Alpha Team moved swiftly through the empty streets of the village, taking care to check each and every corner and alley to ensure that no one was going to ambush them.

_It's going to be dark soon. _Katina sighed when she led the team through a makeshift roadblock that consisted of abandoned vehicles being used as anti-personnel roadblocks. _We need to move fast. I just hope our NVGs would work here._

The blonde woman took the lead in going through the roadblock by leaping over it, something that Mithril combat personnel learned to do as part of their training prior to indoctrination to either the SRT or the PRT.

_Time to begin Operation Desert Rescue._

* * *

><p>Bridge, MSC-07 <em>Albion<em>, somewhere in the Red Sea near the shores of Eritrea, North African Union

* * *

><p>Synapse praised and prayed silently to whatever god that he can think of since the <em>Albion <em>had successfully taken down NAU Air Force Infestuses and used the confusion to get away safely.

_We can probably use the sunset and the incoming evening to hide ourselves from any further NAU incursions. Good thing the ship wasn't that damaged that we can fix them right now._

"Looks like we're in the clear, sir." Ivan said from his station as the _Albion'_s helmsman. "So far, so good. We should be near the Indian Ocean in a few hours by now."

"I only hope that is the case, captain." Synapse sighed when he turned around to see that Cagalli had stormed into the bridge alongside her bodyguard, his name revealed to everyone on board the Mithril ship as Ledonir Kisaka, an Orban Defense Forces commissioned officer with the Orban Army's 21st Airborne Brigade, which serves as its elite paratrooper unit. The man still had his messy appearance on since he had been secretly ordered to look after Cagalli under the legend of a Desert Dawn guerrilla stationed in Libyan territory.

He also revealed that Cagalli's real name is Cagalli Yula Attha, the only daughter of Orban Prime Minister Uzumi Nara Attha. This revelation brought much gossip and trouble to the crew, wondering what the First Daughter is doing in North African Union territory with Desert Dawn guerrilla forces.

"Now see here...!" Cagalli was now fuming mad at Synapse when she pointed her right index finger at him. "I demand to know what your forces are doing here, escorting me all the way back to Orban territory..."

"Miss Attha." Synapse calmly replied, trying to act nicely around her since she's the daughter of a known politician in the Earth sphere. "Please try to understand that things are already flaring up in the Middle East and North Africa. Your father can't afford to lose you if ZAFT or renegade Zeon factions were able to unmask your identity and make it public."

"Hey! I was already doing very well, thank you very much." The blonde girl huffed when she heard the officer's explanation, even though she knew that he was ordered by his superior to look after her until the _Albion _reached Orban territory. "Besides, I was already fighting in the NAU for a very noble cause alongside my bodyguard here when your ship showed up out of the blue!"

"My apologies, Colonel Synapse." Kisaka tried to intervene in the bridge before either the old OMNI veteran officer or the heir to the Attha family would start to get into a shouting match. "Ms. Attha's trying to explain her point at best."

"I understand, Captain Kisaka." Synapse nodded when Kisaka told Cagalli to wait outside the bridge. She grudgingly agreed before she stepped out, waiting for her bodyguard outside.

"So, Colonel. Do you think that we'll be able to pass through Human Reform League territory without having an incident with either Zeon Republic or ZAFT forces to intercept us?" Kisaka raised the question since the _Albion _was due to arrive at the Indian Ocean very soon.

Synapse long thought about Kisaka's question before he replied. "I think it's possible. While we're going to be out of NAU territory soon, I don't doubt in my mind that ZAFT's NAU command will pass the message along to their comrades based in the UOS. We'll plan out every contingency that we can think of."

"Thank you, Colonel. I'd like to render out any kind of assistance if needed." Kisaka snapped into attention and saluted Synapse.

"Of course, Captain Kisaka. It's very much appreciated." Synapse returned the salute.

* * *

><p>Outskirts of Abandoned Village, somewhere in Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>It took an hour to make the trek from the abandoned village interior to the outskirts due to security reasons to maintain the element of surprise. Since darkness was already looming over Azadistan, everyone in Alpha Team was ordered to don their night vision goggles. They were now viewing their environment in green.<p>

"All clear." Russel whispered when he knelt next to Katina behind a very large rock. She gestured to her subordinates behind them as well.

Rachel Ransom peeked out from her hiding spot and gestured to Katina and Russel with hand signals that she spotted four armed men in a patrol, armed with IZHMASH AK-74Ms.

_We need to take care of them. _Katina leaned her back on the rock so that she would be looking at everyone in Alpha Team via NVGs.

The blonde Mithril SRT officer made the following hand signals to her subordinates that she needed volunteers to silently take down the four-man patrol before they can proceed further.

_Let's see who's going to step up and volunteer to take out the roving patrol._

Rachel Aipath, Sai, Siegfried and Kira all volunteered to take out the patrol. They crouched and walked silently as the roving patrol was about to pass their position. The four SRT operators wielded combat knives, except for Sai since he drew out his karambit knife from its sheath.

As the patrol continued their work, their backs, turned, Siegfried lead the other three towards the rear of the roving patrol by crouching to lower their profile before they walked as fast as they can in order to be at arm's length when they were close to the patrol.

Siegfried gestured to his comrades to immediately move in and kill off the patrol.

Immediately, the four sprang towards the armed gunmen with the intention of killing them off.

Rachel and Kira took down the first two AK-74M-armed gunmen when they forced them on their knees before the two SRT operators used their combat knives to stab their necks. Sai and Siegfried did the same thing to the other two AK-74M-armed gunmen, with the former having a bit more style in his manner of sentry takedown when he twirled the karambit before he stabbed the target at the back. This was followed by twisting the karambit blade when it gutted the man further to ensure that he would go down quicker and easier.

"Sometimes, I think you're the most sadistic operative in the team." Siegfried whispered to Sai as the two dragged the dead bodies. Rachel and Kira did the same thing as well and dragged their corpses out of the open.

"Eh." Sai shrugged while he dragged the corpse. "I just try to be efficient."

"Sure, just try telling yourself that."

* * *

><p>Bridge, <em>Hiryu Kai<em>, somewhere near outskirts of Abandoned Village, somewhere in Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union

* * *

><p>Lefina, Sean and Kai observed the 3D map of the abandoned village and the surrounding mountains via 3D map on the tactical map table. Everyone else on the <em>Hiryu Kai<em>'s bridge were on standby in case the ship needs to be relocated at a moment's notice.

"Looks like Alpha Team took down the tangos nearby." Sean surmised when he studied the 3D map, which showed Alpha Team slowly moving towards the mountains.

"It seems the intelligence we got from the Exia Gundam pilot is correct after all." Kai added, seeing that the team was already moving closer and closer to the mountains by the second.

"Yes, you're right." Lefina was right to give out the order to land near the abandoned village's square to avoid being compromised. "Speaking of which, what are your thoughts on letting Ms. Wang's retainer get involved with the operation?"

"Is she waiting for a reply?" Sean asked his CO.

"She currently is, Major Webley."

"I don't know if that's right for her to do so." Kai objected. "After all, isn't she suppose to be with Ambassador Corner in order to observe the situation in Tehran and report back on their findings for the General Council and Intelligence to analyze?"

"At this point," Lefina told Kai. "we need every available person we can get our hands on to help us break the siege and save the imam from being killed or kidnapped and taken to another country."

"Ma'am, shall I inform the bridge to make contact with Ms. Wang at once?" Sean asked Lefina after the latter had made her point.

"Please do, Major."

"Understood, Colonel Enfield."

Sean approached the bridge officers and spoke to Eun about making contact with Wang Liu Mei at once.

* * *

><p>Near Cave Hideout, somewhere in Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>Alpha Team made their approach towards the cave hideout used by Ali, using the trail that the patrols used to locate it, which was followed by disposing of the said patrols via CQC in order to weaken the enemy's battle strength and to dispose of them since they would be troublesome if any of the armed gunmen witnessed the team's approach towards their temporary hideout.<p>

Katina raised her gloved hand up when she was receiving a transmission from the _Hiryu Kai_. At once, Russel motioned to the others to use a nearby ditch for cover. Katina followed close behind and hid in the ditch.

**"This is Intleacht 1 to Óglach 1." **The blonde woman heard the transmission on her headset. **"Can you read me?"**

**"Óglach 1 here." **Katina replied to Lefina's transmission. **"May I ask what this is about?"**

**"Expect some additional reinforcements to aid you in securing Rasa Massoud Rachmadi in the operation."**

**"I... I'd like to object, Colonel. Frankly, I don't think that's a good idea."**

"Captain, please. Whatever you do, don't shout." Russel whispered to his superior so that she can calm down and not resort to shouting. "We're still out in the open."

**"Please hear me out, Captain Tarask." **Katina sighed and agreed to follow her 2IC's suggestion. **"We're going to run out of time and I need every available person with us in the region who's willing to help us in case the kidnappers are able to take the imam away. This is only a temporary measure until you can assess the situation and confirm that he's secured."**

The Alpha Team commanding officer began to consider what her superior had said. While she feels that the team can use all the help they can muster to safely rescue Rasa and bring him back to Tehran before things could get worse, the blonde woman was worried that Lefina's actions could go against Mithril protocol. At worst, she could be placed by in a court-martial and strip her of her rank and position as the first commanding officer of the _Hiryu Kai_.

Oh well. Since their deployment was their first debut after Mithril announced its return as "M", it probably wouldn't hurt that the team could get reinforcements to back them up aside from Lockon and Setsuna.

**"I understand, Colonel." **Katina decided to listen to the orders of her commanding officer. She then added a condition for her to listen to. **"But if the top brass wants to crucify me over having a civilian involved in this mission, then I'll tell them that it's your idea."  
><strong>

The woman couldn't believe what Lefina had told her when Katina said her thoughts to her superior. **"Understood, Captain Tarask. I shall take responsibility if anyone goes wrong. For now, I want you to lead Alpha Team in there and secure the hostage."**

Katina was surprised to hear her superior's reply. _Wow... this woman is really full of surprises. _

"Captain?" Russel whispered to Katina. "What now?"

Katina nodded and gestured to Russel to wait first before she replied on her headset,** "Roger, **Intleacht 1**. Will proceed at once."**

She ended contact with Lefina and motioned Russel to get close to him. Once that was done, she whispered to him. "Russel, tell the others to keep going. We should be almost to our destination."

"Yes, Captain Tarask."

* * *

><p>Cabin, VTOL Plane, en route to Cave Hideout, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>"It seems that we got the coordinates of the <em>Hiryu Kai<em>'s Alpha Team." Wang said to Hong Long as he piloted her personal VTOL plane towards the outskirts of the abandoned village.

"My mistress, does this mean that the commanding officer of the _Hiryu Kai_ did not object to your idea?" Hong Long asked the Chinese woman after he landed the VTOL plane at a secluded spot where any hostiles could easily reach the VTOL and storm it to take Wang hostage.

"On the contrary, the colonel was more than delighted to have you on board as long as you listen to whatever they need you to do with the rescue mission." Wang shook her head when she replied to her retainer's question.

"Then I shall make the preparations." Hong Long bowed after he got out of the pilot seat. "Please take this in case someone may happen to me."

Wang was about to tell him not to say it, but she stopped herself. The black-haired woman understood what was at stake here, especially since Mithril will surely not unofficially acknowledge it when they'll take the credit for rescuing the imam.

"Understood, Hong Long." Wang accepted the small box from Hong Long before he left the VTOL cabin to make the needed preparations to depart to Ali's cave hideout.

When she opened the lid, the socialite saw that Hong Long had left a semi-automatic pistol for her. It appeared to have the shape of an Austrian-make Glock pistol that was good enough for her hands.

"Thank you, Gēge."

* * *

><p>Outskirts of Cave Hideout, somewhere in Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>Alpha Team had arrived safely after they took care of a couple of sentries, courtesy of Mark and Kira's skills with CQC. The takedown took at least less than 15 seconds, considering the augmentations given to them by COSMOS in order to act swiftly so that they can infiltrate and exfiltrate from the target area.<p>

Katina crouched down at the main road and motioned to her team to stop and crouch to lower their profile.

Russel and the other SRT operators complied with Katina's hand signal as they stopped moving and crouched with one knee on the ground.

When Katina turned her head around, she pointed her gloved left index finger to Russel. It meant that she was calling for his full and undivided attention.

Russel nodded, who understood the hand gesture the officer made.

Next up, Katina gestured to Russel when she pointed her gloved left index finger at him. But afterwards, she held up her left index, middle and rings finger up high for him to see. She then did the same with her right hand.

_Form up a team of six SRT operators at once, Russell._

Russel gave an affirmative nod to Katina before he faced the rest of the team and ordered six of them to come with him and the other six to proceed alongside Katina.

_I understand, Captain Tarask. Moving out._

* * *

><p>Cave Hideout, somewhere in Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>"Move it, old man."<p>

Ali watched one of his henchmen, armed with an IZHMASH AK-101 assault rifle, shoved a restrained Rasa by the back as he was forced to walk towards a waiting pick-up truck.

"Where are you taking me?" Rasa asked his captors, not liking what is going to potentially happen to him.

"Why the heck does it matter to you anyway, old man?" The AK-101-armed gunman said when he glared at him.

"I think it's time those bastards at Amalgam gave me an update or something." Ali glared at the satellite phone he held on his left hand. "They said that they'll give me a call later on what to do with the imam."

"Excuse me, sir." Another gunman armed with a Norinco Type 86 assault rifle approached Ali. "What do we do with the hideout once we're done transporting the old man."

"Make sure the charges are taken care of and are ready to go." Ali gave out his order. "We need to make sure security forces from either Azadistan, the MEU or those peacekeepers can't find any traces of us. Things'll get worse if those bloody Titans will find us and get rid of us just to get a good reputation to the public."

The gunman nodded in reply. "I understand, sir. I'll get some people to check on the charges if they're still active."

"Do it now."

* * *

><p>Princess Marina Ismail's Office, Azadistan Royal Palace, Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>Marina and Shirin had settled back into the royal palace, getting updates from the Royal Guard that things have been quiet in the capital with assistance from the peacekeepers now that the Titans have taken over command from regular Atlantic Federation and European Federation forces alike.<p>

"Now that things are settled down with the Titans assisting our security forces to make sure the protests are dealt with, we can proceed to gathering more intelligence on Rasa's whereabouts." Shirin told Marina after she read a report from the Ministry of Interior and Local Government that anti-riot police officers have managed to subdue the violent protests with help from the Royal Guard while allowing the peaceful ones to disperse without any provocation.

"Has there been any word from our intelligence agencies if Mithril has made contact with them?" Marina asked her prime minister after she muted the HD television with an emergency news broadcast from the Azadistani News Channel or the AZNC that the police have found and secured a suspicious vehicle near the main headquarters of the Royal Guard, which turned to be a vehicle-based IED.

"Not that I'm aware of, princess." Shirin replied. "But hopefully they were able to make some progress."

Two plainclothed bodyguards from the Royal Guards' Royal Bodyguard Protection Group or BPG, who wore black suits and Oxford shoes with white dress shirts and red neckties, eyed the door to Marina's office through their shades when they heard a knock from outside.

"Who is it?" One of the BPG bodyguards said when he heard the knock. The other one was ready to move at a moment's notice should there any trouble, considering the situation of the entire country right now.

"I brought some tea for the princess and the prime minister, sir."

The BPG bodyguard slowly opened the door and saw that it was one of the new maidservants recently hired after at least one of the older maidservants had to leave due to ill health, which resulted in the Royal Household Agency's decision to hire a few new ones. She had short brown hair and had typical Iranian features for her appearance.

"Get in."

The maidservant thanked the BPG bodyguard and brought the two teacups in and placed them on the coffee table when Shirin eyed her carefully.

"Excuse me." The prime minister addressed the maidservant. "But I specifically did not recall asking for a maidservant to come here and bring us tea for both of us."

The maidservant, after she heard the prime minister, immediately drew out a compact pistol from a hidden holster in her maidservant clothes.

"I'M HERE TO BRING YOU DEATH!" The maidservant shouted after she got her sidearm out, now aimed at Marina. The two BPG bodyguards started to draw out their taser pistols located at the hidden holsters on the right side of their hips.

"What?!" Shirin moved to shield Marina from being shot.

"DEATH TO ALL REFORMISTS...!" The armed maidservant shouted when the BPG bodyguards fired their taser pistols at her from the back.

"DEATH TO..." The maidservant felt the electrode darts hit her from the back, which sent several amounts of high voltage throughout her entire body.

"Princess, are you alright?" Shirin asked Marina when the bodyguards checked the downed assassins for a sign of pulse.

"I am." Marina nodded. "But why would she do this..."

"It seems that things are going to turn for the worse."

"She's got some pulse." A BPG bodyguard told his colleague. "Call in the others and make sure that they get some cuffs in."

"Got it." The other BPG bodyguard went to use the PTT button clipped on his suit to request for assistance in Marina's office, which included paramedics and an armed squad of Royal Guard soldiers.

* * *

><p>Makeshift Armory, Cave Hideout, somewhere in Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>Russel and the rest of his SRT team, which is composed of Tasuku, Kira, Kuzzey, Eterna and Rachel Aiphath, managed to infiltrate Ali's cave hideout from another cave entrance, which was patrolled by one sentry. The problem was, however, taken care of when Russel himself crept behind the Type 86-armed gunman when he turned his back to conduct his patrol route from the side cave entrance all the way back inside.<p>

_Nothing personal. Just trying to save a country from going to civil war._

The man was quick to snap the gunman's neck without making any unnecessary noise. Eterna and Kuzzey worked together to drag the corpse by using his arms before they dumped him behind the rocks.

"Move out." Russel whispered to his subordinates. "We'll need to move in before we launch the rescue op."

Together, he and the other five moved in a straight line formation because the cave entrance did not offer much space for moving around. The only thing they needed to worry was whether they might trigger any traps. With this in mind, Russel gave strict instructions to the entire team to move behind him at a normal pace and to not either move fast or ahead of him until he can visually confirm that the path ahead was clear.

* * *

><p>The other team, comprised of Katina, Siegfried, Mark, Sai, Sheld and Rachel Ransom, were still working on infiltrating the cave hideout from another cave entrance that was vulnerable with one sentry since the ex-KPSA terrorist is not expecting any assault towards them any time soon.<p>

_Two tangos ahead. _

Katina pointed out the AK-101-armed gunmen guarding the main path towards the central area of the cave hideout before they made themselves scarce. Luckily, Katina's team found a hiding spot in the makeshift armory that was now empty of weapons since they were transferred out. The team waited until the two gunmen would walk pass by the entrance.

Sheld and Rachel made sure that their C-30s were secured and slung behind their backs. Afterwards, they silently drew out their combat knives and crept out of the makeshift armory. They charged in and stabbed the gunmen twice after their mouths were covered so that they can't scream while the two SRT operators silently killed them.

The blonde officer pointed to Mark and Sai to move out and assist Sheld and Rachel to get the corpses dragged in before anyone else can spot their handiwork.

"We're almost there, ladies and gentlemen." Katina whispered when she peeked her head out to check if the coast is clear. "Let's not keep our hostage waiting for us."

She took the lead in moving out towards the central area of the cave hideout. Siegfried was the first to follow before the others followed him out of the makeshift armory towards their destination.

* * *

><p>Bridge, TS <em>Nicosia<em>, outskirts of Azadistan Army Zayer Base, Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union

* * *

><p>Everyone working in the <em>Nicosia's<em> bridge already had a change of crew an hour ago since they were all working for more than 24 hours due to the ongoing situation in Tehran, with the exception of the CO and the XO.

"Here's our current situation regarding what's happening in Tehran for the past few hours, ma'am." Gisele was being debriefed by her XO after she took some leave to get some rest since their intervention into Azadistani territory gave local security forces the opportunity to round out the violent protests before they made things worse in Tehran.

"All right, major. Start off with the recent events involving any of our forces." Gisele stared at a 3D map of Tehran from the bridge's tactical map table.

"Yes, Lieutenant Commander." The XO nodded when she pointed to the downtown area of Tehran from the 3D map. "Since the deployment of our mobile suits and infantry to the downtown core, this has resulted in the withdrawal of Atlantic and European Federation forces. This only leaves OZ mobile suits and infantry alongside our forces."

"Is there any words regarding the regulars?" Gisele asked her XO.

"For now, they've withdrawn to various Royal Guard facilities throughout Tehran. They'll be ready to be deployed again at a moment's notice if we should need them."

"Ma'am!" The communications specialist shouted for Gisele's attention through his seat. The Caucasian Titans soldier, who was in his late 30s, had short brown hair and Caucasian complexion. "I'm getting word from our forces in the downtown area that there's been an assassination attempt against Princess Ismail!"

"When did it happen?" Gisele asked the communications specialist, who was busy listening through his headset.

"Only a few minutes ago!" The communications specialist replied, who was still listening to another incoming transmission on his headset. "The Royal Guard's got the assassin subdued and they're currently interrogating her!"

"Check on our forces to see if they have a new update on the situation." Gisele gave her new order to the XO.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

><p>Cave Hideout, somewhere in Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>Katina and Russel's teams have managed to infiltrate the central area of Ali's cave hideout, in time to watch the gunmen force Rasa onto the pick-up truck. And since the area had lights, they both ordered their subordinates to seize using their NVGs at once since they can see their surroundings pretty well.<p>

Russel checked if his C-30's UBGL has a smoke grenade loaded. The others did the same likewise before Katina made contact with Russel on his headset.

**"Do it now, Russel. Looks like they're going to load up Rasa and try to get away from Azadistani territory as much as possible."**

Russel went to look for Katina, who took cover with her team behind a stack of crates and benches. He knew that from the transmission that it was time to act.

_Get ready._

The 2IC of Alpha Team shouldered the C-30 and got ready to pull the trigger of the UBGL. The other SRT operators under him did the same thing likewise.

_Move!_

Russel immediately took aim with the UBGL's ladder sight at the center of the cave hideout. He then fired his smoke grenade round at Ali's forces.

Katina's team did the same after Russel's team fired their UBGLs. She immediately exposed herself and fired her UBGL to unload a smoke grenade.

* * *

><p>Bridge, <em>Hiryu Kai<em>, somewhere near outskirts of Abandoned Village, somewhere in Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union

* * *

><p>"Alpha Team's already engaging the hostiles." Sean approached Lefina and Kai at the tactical map table.<p>

"All right. I'm updating the map now." Kai went to work in updating the 3D map to show that everyone in the SRT's Alpha Team were now engaging the armed hostiles.

"I also got word from Wang Liu Mei that her retainer should be starting to engage the armed hostiles." Sean told the two officers. "The same thing with the Exia and the Dynames, although they'll be there in case the terrorists try to engage our forces via mobile suit."

"Let's just hope that we can get out of here safe and sound."

"Colonel!" Eun ran towards Lefina's position on the bridge. "I've just gotten word from our informants in Azadistan. There's been an assassination attempt against Princess Marina Ismail in Tehran."

"When did this happen?" Lefina asked the _Hiryu Kai_'s communications specialist.

"A few hours ago. Currently, the assassin's detained by the Royal Guard for interrogation. The Titans are on their way with someone to interrogate her as well."

"See if you make contact with one of our observers in Tehran at once. And get me a status update on the situation in the capital."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

><p>Cave Hideout, somewhere in Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>"What in the world?!"<p>

Ali shouted after he saw the SRT operators launch smoke grenades at him. This, in turn, obscured his vision. But he was not the only one who's having a hard time in looking around.

"Oy! Smoke grenades!" Ali coughed when he tried to use his hand to clear the gray smoke. _I can't see a goddamn thing from here!_

"NOW! MOVE IN AND SECURE THE PRECIOUS CARGO ASAP!"

The red-haired mercenary couldn't figure out who shouted the order, but he was sure that they're special forces deployed to rescue Rasa.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Ali shouted as a gunman tossed to him a loaded Type 86 for him to use.

"Open fire!" Katina gave out the order.

In response, Alpha Team opened fire with their C-30s in single shot mode to avoid hitting Rasa in the assault. This forced Ali to slowly walk backwards while he fired the Chinese-made assault rifle. He didn't know if he scored a hit. But as long as he can get them to duck down and not fire back, it was okay since they were almost done with loading Rasa onto their getaway vehicle.

"BOSS! WE GOT TROUBLE!" One of the gunmen shouted to get Ali's attention.

"WHAT KIND OF TROUBLE?!" Ali shouted back in reply as he was forced to take cover behind an overturned long table.

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT WE GOT SOME PROBLEMS TO TAKE CARE OF - ACK!"

A swift kick took out the gunman on the truck bed where the detained hostage was.

"Who are you?" Rasa demanded when he saw Hong Long, who wore a black eyemask that covered his eyes. Otherwise, he still wore his purple changshan suit and pants with black leather shoes on with his hair in a ponytail when he hopped onto the truck bed.

"Don't worry, sir." Hong Long assured the imam when he took out another gunman on the truck bed, who tried to use the AK-101's buttstock as a melee weapon, after the Chinese man executed a sharp chop to the gunman's neck, followed by a fast and swift roundhouse kick to the right temple. "I'm working on behalf of the covert peacekeeping force called "M"."

"M?" Rasa said, confused on the name of the organization while Hong Long worked on removing the ropes that restrained the imam's wrists since his arms were placed behind his back. "What is... this M organization that you speak of, young man?"

"Everything will be explained in due time, sir."

Alpha Team kept moving in, firing their C-30s as they advanced in order to corner Ali and his henchmen and take them out of commission.

"Shit!" Ali fired the Type 86 with his right hand, which held the assault rifle's pistol grip, as he made his retreat towards his parked mobile suit. "Everyone, fall back! Fall back!"

* * *

><p>Command Center, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Kowen had personally observed the entire operation proceedings from both in Azadistan and in the Indian Ocean. Berserk had entered the command center and saluted all personnel who greeted him with a salute.<p>

"General Kowen." Berserk greeted his superior when he stood to attention and saluted the African-American officer.

"Glad to see you're back, Berserk." Kowen returned the gesture when he saluted the ex-special forces officer.

"I've got word from intelligence." Berserk spoke to Kowen. "There was an assassination attempt on Princess Ismail in Azadistan."

Kowen nodded and replied to Berserk. "And I'll assume that Azadistan is going to censor the news?"

"That's what intelligence thinks. At least until Rasa is safely rescued and brought under our custody."

"We've made contact with Colonel Enfield in Azadistan and from what I've been told, she allowed Wang Liu Mei's personal retainer to join in the operation as we speak."

"Do you think the General Council will criticize her decision, sir?"

The commander of Mithril's Freiceadan Base stayed quiet after hearing Berserk's question.

* * *

><p>Cave Hideout, somewhere in Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>Seeing that the odds are not in his favor, Ali decided to cut his losses and escape to his mobile suit, parked in the cave hideout. He had the precaution of having a small passageway carved into the mountain, which led him to the makeshift mobile suit hangar.<p>

"Of all the days..." Ali grumbled to himself as he started to get inside the cockpit of his custom Enact. "I better get inside." He then grabbed a remote detonator from his pants pocket and pressed a button to detonate a weak explosives charge, enough to seal up the passageway so that no one would try and follow him.

Meanwhile, things were doing well for Alpha Team as the SRT operators moped up the cave hideout. Hong Long took advantage of the chaos and the gunfire going around to incapacitate the armed gunmen by using well-aimed karate chops and kicks.

"HE'S GETTING AWAY! AFTER HIM!" Katina shouted when she saw him escape into the passageway near where the parked pickup. She then covered her face when she heard the explosives detonate.

"CAPTAIN!" Russel shouted to get his superior's attention after he personally gunned down the last armed gunman standing between him and the pickup, albeit a bit blinded by the smoke grenade earlier.

"HE'S GONE! GET SOMEONE TO CONTACT THE COLONEL!" Katina yelled before she ran up to the rubble and see if she can find way to remove them and gain access to the same passageway.

**"Area is secured. I repeat, area is secured and we have precious cargo with us."** Eterna was on her headset while she executed a swift kick to knock out a gunman who tried to reach for a discarded pistol. For that one, the white-haired SRT operator decided to use her boot to step on his head.**  
><strong>

"I don't like where she's going with this." Kira could have sworn that Eterna had some kind of dark aura coming out of her.

"Yeah, man. I'd agree." Mark muttered to Kira as the two helped Hong Long get Rasa off the pickup truck bed.

* * *

><p>Bridge, <em>Hiryu Kai<em>, somewhere near outskirts of Abandoned Village, somewhere in Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union

* * *

><p><strong>"Roger that, Óglach 10." <strong>Eun was quick to respond to Eterna's transmission when she gestured to Lefina, Sean and Kai that the operation was over with a success. Everyone in the bridge cheered and gave each other hugs or high fives. **"Is there anything else?"**

**"This is Óglach 1." **Katina was next to speak to Eun. **"I think I have a positive identification on the honcho responsible for the kidnapping, but I think he got away. Most likely going for a parked mobile suit of his. Could be the custom Enact that took down Óglach 6's mobile suit recently."**

**"Understood, Óglach 1. Mobile suits stationed outside are now preparing rogue mobile suit."**

**"This is Intleacht 1." **Lefina adjusted the microphone on her headset. **"Rogue custom Enact is now trying to get away from target zone. I need both of you to intercept the mobile suit."**

**"Understood, Intleacht 1."** The voice of Setsuna was heard on the transmission. **"I'll head out to intercept."**

**"Same here."** Lockon's voice was next before the two Gundam pilots/SRT operators from the _Ptolemaios _ended their connection with the _Hiryu Kai_.

"Major Kitamura," Lefina took off her headset and spoke to the mustached officer. "see if you can make contact with Frieceadan and contact the general. Tell him that we're done and we're about to extract Rasa back to Tehran."

"Understood, Colonel Enfield." Kai went to the bridge and spoke to Eun about making a connection to Freiceadan at once.

"All that's left is to figure out if the Exia and the Dynames can apprehend our mysterious instigator." Sean told Lefina when the former showed her the 3D map of Alpha Team getting out of the cave hideout towards a waiting tiltrotor with Rasa alongside. Only Hong Long was not present since he was only there to assist and thus, wasn't going to show up in the woman's field report after the situation in Azadistan is over.

* * *

><p>CabinCargo Hold, ZAFT-made Transport Plane, near Indian Ocean

* * *

><p>Athrun, Dearka, Nicol and Yzak were already on the cabincargo hold of a ZAFT-made Transport Plane that took out from a friendly NAU Air Force-controlled base near the Libya/Chad border, which flew all the way towards the direction of the Indian Ocean after an assessment made by Martin determined that the plane won't be able to catch up with them via the Suez Canal.

The stolen mobiles were also on the transport plane, already set to go with Guul subflight systems ready and waiting in case of a need to be deployed from the air.

"Dammit. Of all the luck." Yzak was now beginning to complain. "Now the legged ship is starting to get away towards HRL territory and we're an hour away from being able to catch up with the ship."

"But Yzak." Nicol tried to persuade Yzak to listen. "Didn't you remember in the debriefing provided by Commander Waltfeld that the legged ship he saw isn't the same one he found from the intelligence photo provided by HQ back in Aprilius One."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Yzak yelled while he raised his clenched fist in emphasis. "Once I'm out there, I'll put a total stop on the legged ship once and for all."

Athrun made his way to the plane's cabin since he was called for by the loadmaster.

"Yes, you needed me?" Athrun asked the loadmaster.

"I was told by the co-pilot that we're near the Indian Ocean." The loadmaster, who was a black-haired man with Caucasian features told Athrun. "We should locate the legged ship in a few minutes."

Athrun nodded. "All right. Thanks for the update."

Dearka spoke to Athrun when he came back from the cockpit. "Anything, Athrun."

"Co-pilot said that we're near the Indian Ocean." Athrun spoke to the blonde ZAFT Red. "So we should be good to go when we can see the ship."

"Now we're talking." Yzak had a grin on his face. "This'll be payback for what happened to us back in space after we jacked up OMNI's mobile suits."

A minute later, the loadmaster came up to Athrun and told him that they've spotted what appeared to be the legged ship and informed the ZAFT Reds to make the necessary preparations.

Athrun and the other three nodded and prepped their gear by wearing their pilot helmets for starters.

* * *

><p>Bridge, MSC-07 <em>Albion<em>, Indian Ocean, en route to Indonesia, Human Reform League

* * *

><p>Synapse had just returned to the <em>Albion<em>'s bridge from a visit to the toilet when he just gotten word that radar spotted what appears to be a transport plane heading towards the ship.

"How long 'til the plane gets near us?" Synapse asked the crew when he took his seat.

"A few more minutes, sir." Jacqueline reported to Synapse. "And we're getting some word from one of our intelligence stations in Australia that ZAFT's Carpentaria base in the UOS is mobilizing its forces."

"This isn't good." Peter checked his CIC console. "The plane's getting closer and closer."

"Do we get the pilots to mobilize?" William faced Synapse from his seat.

Synapse thought about William's question before he gave the order. "Tell all of our active pilots to mobilize and get ready to be on standby. Don't forget that we'll be facing off against water-based mobile suits and submarines."

"Yes, sir!" William went back to his headset and spoke to everyone on the _Albion_ via microphone.

* * *

><p>Cabin, Mithril G2E9 tiltrotor, en route to Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>Rasa had been placed on a seat in the cabin of the same G2E9 tiltrotor that picked up Alpha Team, which was once again deployed from the <em>Hiryu Kai<em>, and now were on the way back to Tehran. Hong Long did not come with them since he went back to Wang's VTOL via another route. The ECS was once again activated after it took off from the abandoned village.

"As-salamu alayk, Rasa Massoud Rachmadi." Katina greeted Rasa when she bowed a bit in front of the imam as a sign of courtesy.

"Wa alaykumu s-salam." Rasa greeted Katina when he lightly bowed his head to her. "I suppose that I should thank you for saving my life."

"Not at all, sir." Katina took a seat next to him while the others were busy checking and making sure their weapons and gear were accounted for.

"And we are heading back to Tehran?"

"Yes, sir. My superiors have contacted Prime Minister Bakthiar and have arranged for a meeting at the Royal Palace as we speak."

"Thank Allah that we were all able to get out of this alive."

"Captain." Russel approached Katina and whispered to her. "Got word from Exia and Dynames that they weren't able to pursue the custom Enact since it got away."

Katina nodded.

"Is there something that I should know about?" Rasa asked the masked officer.

"Nothing to worry about." Katina reassured Rasa. "It's something that we need to follow up on."

"Whoever you are," Rasa placed a hand on Katina's shoulder. "I wish to thank you and your colleagues for saving me and Azadistan from going into a civil war."

"It is nothing." Katina accepted Rasa's thanks. "It's something that everyone in my team is prepared to do for world peace, especially since things got worse after the escalation of the OYBW."

"Indeed. I just hope things won't get too far."

"We're almost approaching the outskirts of Tehran!" The loadmaster shouted to Katina from outside the cockpit.

"Keep our course straight to Tehran!" Katina shouted in reply. "And don't forget to keep our cover up!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"What will happen once we arrive in Tehran?"

"Hopefully the natives won't try and kill us once we arrive at the Royal Palace to safely bring you back to see the princess."

Katina went to check her wristwatch. It was only a few hours after 12 AM when Alpha Team launched the rescue operation to secure the hostage. As far as she knows, it was only a couple of hours before the outskirts of Tehran can be reached.

It's going to be dawn soon. And Katina knew she needed to bring Rasa in safe and sound to make a good impression for Mithril's comeback on the world stage.

* * *

><p>Princess Marina Ismail's Office, Azadistan Royal Palace, Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>"Princess! Madam Prime Minister!"<p>

Marina and Shirin saw that the Defense Minister came inside the former's office, having a surprised expression on his face, after being allowed inside when he knocked four times at a rapid pace. The interior of the office has been cleaned up of the restrained assassin. Otherwise, the two BPG bodyguards were still present in the office.

"What is it?!" Shirin asked the Defense Minister.

"I've received word that Mithril has gained contact with us!"

"Mithril?" Marina said, hearing about the name.

Shirin asked the Defense Minister. "Has this been corroborated by our intelligence agencies?"

"Yes, Madam Prime Minister. The Titans and OZ contingents have also corroborated the transmission as well."

"Very well. Arrange things with the Royal Guard and tell them to be on immediate standby."

"Yes, ma'am."

The Defense Minister left Princess Marina's office, leaving Marina and Shirin alone.

"Well, princess." Shirin addressed Marina. "It's about time that we get ready for Rasa's arrival."

Marina went to address the BPG bodyguard. "Please get ready to move out. I'm about to meet with Rasa shortly."

"Yes, princess." The first BPG bodyguard replied.

_So is the M organization's real name Mithril? Or is it a smokescreen so they can take credit for them?_

* * *

><p>Cockpit, GN-002 Gundam Dynames<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"...I'm afraid we can't catch up to the custom Enact." <strong>Lockon addressed the _Hiryu Kai_ via encrypted transmission, like all Mithril transmissions are always done. **"Looks like our friendly pilot had some help."**

**"It has to be him." **Setsuna murmured in the transmission.

**"Who exactly, Setsuna?" **The Irish SRT operator asked his Krugis colleague.

**"Back when I was still living around here."**

**"I see."**

**"Understood, Lockon. Intleacht 1 will take over from here. Return back for now."**

**"Yes, ma'am."**

* * *

><p>Bridge, <em>Hiryu Kai<em>, en route to Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union

* * *

><p>Sarah handed Lefina a printout she received from his bridge station.<p>

"Here you are." The blonde woman told the officer. "I've received this a while ago from Freiceadan."

"And this corroborates the information we got from Alpha Team in Azadistan?" Sean asked Sarah to make sure that they got the info right.

"Yes, Major Webley."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Lefina thanked Sarah for her work. "You can head back to your station."

Sarah nodded and walked back to her bridge station when the colonel examined the printout.

"I never thought that we'd see him again." Lefina sighed when she read over the printout.

"You're not the only one, Colonel." Sean sighed as well. "I thought that this man would have been caught or killed."

Kai examined the printout and saw that it was in English, which is a second language that he's fluent in aside from his native Japanese. He then saw the name of the supposed mastermind for the crisis in Azadistan.

**Ali al-Saachez**

* * *

><p>Bridge, MSC-07 <em>Albion<em>, Indian Ocean, en route to Indonesia, Human Reform League

* * *

><p>"Colonel!" William shouted to Synapse as he checked his console at the <em>Albion<em>'s bridge. "The pilots are ready to go!"

"Sir!" Peter also shouted to Synapse at the top of his voice. "I'm getting confirmation on the sonar that we got enemy aquatic mobile suits incoming!"

"All deployed from Carpentaria?" Synapse asked Peter.

"It appears so, sir." Jacqueline checked her CIC console to verify the identity of the hostile mobile suits. "I'm confirming a total of two UMF-4A GOOhNs and two UMF-5 ZnOs deployed."

"Which submarine did they come from?" Synapse asked Jacqueline.

"Appears to be confirmed as a Vosgulov-class submarine. It's identified as the _Lebel_."

"Looks like one of the submarines that ZAFT made recently in Carpentaria." Aclam commented when he eyed on the navigation map of the Earth Sphere. "But we should be nearing HRL territory in Indonesian waters soon."

"We need to get the pilots to buy us some time." Synapse murmured before he gave out the order. "Tell the pilots who can pilot the Waterproof Gundams to dive immediately and fight off the GOOhNs and ZnOs!"

"Understood, sir!" William made contact with the _Albion_'s pilots to immediately get ready for combat.

"Sir!" Jacqueline reported new findings to Synapse. "I received an update that the stolen mobile suits are almost near our airspace."

"Make sure our anti-aircraft defense are up when they get close and hit their Guuls! They aren't retrofitted to fly in the atmosphere!"

* * *

><p>Cockpit, RAG-79-G1 Waterproof Gundam<p>

* * *

><p>Kou was in his Mithril pilot suit and helmet in his personal Waterproof Gundam cockpit when he got the order to dive into the waters of the Indian Ocean alongside Chuck, who was also on board another Waterproof Gundam to take out or delay the the GOOhNs and the ZnOs. So far, the two ZAFT-made aquatic mobile suits fired their torpedoes.<p>

**"Chuck, you okay?" **Kou asked his comrade when he piloted his aquatic mobile suit to either dodge the incoming missiles or use its Underwater Beam Rifle to take out the missiles that he can't dodge.

**"Yeah, I should be fine." **The Japanese Mithril SRT operator saw through his monitor that Chuck armed his Waterproof Gundam with dual Beam Picks, being used to stab a GOOhN multiple times when it tried to use its Photon Maser High-energy Cannon at him in close range. This attack made the lone GOOhn and the other two ZnOs back off and prepare to approach the two from another angle. **"I just hope Captain Bendt and that other pilots can hold the line with the _Albion_."  
><strong>

**"Let's do this!" **When Kou's Waterproof Gundam managed to successfully dive in underwater, he moved in towards one of the ZnOs by firing the Underwater Beam Rifle from the side to keep it busy.

**"Thanks for the assist, Kou!" **Chuck thanked his comrade as he used the distraction Kou provided to stab said ZnO when he got in close.

The ZnO didn't have time to react after being stabbed since Kou helped Chuck by using his own Beam Pick to stab the ZAFT mobile suit.

**"Kou! We better move!"**

**"Right!"**

The two moved their mobile suits a few seconds before the ZnO exploded. They were hit by mild shockwaves from the explosion, but were otherwise ready to continue with their mission to defend the _Albion _underwater until it can make it to HRL territory.

* * *

><p>Starboard Launch Catapult Deck, MSC-07 <em>Albion<em>, Indian Ocean, en route to Indonesia, Human Reform League

* * *

><p>Lucien was in the cockpit of his GM Cannon II Lucien Bendt Custom as he aimed the mobile suit's dual beam cannons at the water. <strong>"Okay! Time to take out those bothersome fishies that are bugging the <em>Albion<em>!"**

**"Sir, how long do we have to stay here?"** Corporal First Class Van Asiliaino, pilot of the MSW-004 Gundam [Kestrel] and a supposed promising OMNI military cadet, questioned his superior when he fired the Kestrel's beam rifle at the water to take out the ZnOs. **  
><strong>

**"Until we can reach Indonesian territory. 'Sides, Mithril's got a forward base that we can use to refuel and stuff before we head to Orban soil. The area should be nearby since it's near Papua New Guinea."**

Van sighed before he replied to Lucien. **"I got it, Captain Bendt. I just wish reinforcements could get here."**

**"Don't worry, we just need to back up the guys underwater. We're lucky if we can take out the lone GOOhN and the two ZnOs despite that beam fire effectively can decrease over time after it gets into the water."**

Another few shots from the beam cannons of the GM Cannon II Lucien Bendt Custom made a lucky shot when a GOOhN swam upwards towards the starboard launch catapult in order to fire its dual Mk.70 Supercavitating Torpedos at the Mithril-manned ship.

**"Gotcha." **Lucien chuckled. **"Now we need to support the guys down there with the ZnOs remaining."**

**"Keep the pressure up."** William made contact with Lucien via radio transmission. **"We're near the EEZ waters of Indonesia. A few minutes more and HRL forces should be present to make them back off. We'll use the confrontation to slip pass them towards the Orb Union via ECS."**

**"Understood..."**

**"Attention, Captain Bendt. New intelligence indicates arrival of stolen mobile suits from the _Vesalius_."** Jacqueline made contact with Lucien.

**"ETA?"**

**"Around 3-4 minutes tops if they're not delayed."**

**"All right, Corporal."** Lucien spoke to Van again. **"We're about to get some special guests for this little trip. Let's make sure and give them a welcome when they show up."**

**"Understood, Captain."**

* * *

><p>Courtyard, Azadistan Royal Palace, Tehran, Azadistan, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>The G2E9 tiltrotor began to land at the empty courtyard, which was only filled with Titans and OZ mobile suits only, though there are Atlantic and European Federation soldiers present alongside Royal Guard forces to maintain the cordon around the palace and to make sure any protestors in the area would protest in peace.<p>

"And here they are." Marina was present at the courtyard with Shirin with BPG bodyguards flanking the two. The tiltrotor landed and lowered a ramp, which faced the two women.

"It's Rasa." Shirin said when Russel and his team from the rescue operation ran down the ramp and fanned out to cover the tiltrotor from any armed attack, changing their weapons from assault rifles to semi-automatic shotguns. Katina and her team escorted the imam as he greeted Marina and Shirin. The Exia and the Dynames were seen flying overhead with its GN Drive engines to provide security in case a Titans/OZ mobile suit pilot would try to take the opportunity to attack either them or the tiltrotor.

"ALLAHU AKBAR! ALLAHU AKBAR!"

Four Azadistani protestors, armed with IZHMASH AKMs, had somehow managed to storm the palace grounds and were ready to open fire on the tiltrotor.

In response, Russel gave the order to take on the protestors with non-lethal weapons to avoid hurting them since they're not the enemy. The SRT operators took aim with their shotguns and fired crowd control rubber buckshots. The protestors were surprised by this move after they got hit, which allowed the Royal Guard to move in and arrest the protestors.

Katina and Russel gestured to their teams to head back into the tiltrotor after the Royal Guards detained the armed protestors in plasticuffs.

The Exia and Dynames kept watch over the courtyard as the tiltrotor flew back up in the air, heading towards the outskirts to link up with the _Hiryu Kai_. Meanwhile, Marina and Shirin got Rasa back inside the palace, where they would sit down and talk down resolving the crisis in Azadistan.

* * *

><p>Kati was on the ground leading a contingent of Atlantic and European Federation soldiers when she witnessed the whole thing while being in touch.<p>

**"Looks like things don't look so well for us." **Kati said on her headset when she spoke to Zechs.

**"Indeed. It looks like Mithril's going to have a win on this one in Azadistan." **Zechs replied, somehow agreeing with the glasses-wearing officer.

**"This is Lieutenant Commander Gisele Albert of the Titans." **Gisele made contact with Kati from the _Nicosia_. **"Can someone tell** **me what's happening down there at the Royal Palace, over?"**

**"This is Colonel Kati Mannequin of the European Federation Army." **Kati replied to Gisele's transmission. **"I think Mithril's managed to rescue Rasa and bring him back to Azadistani custody."**

**"I see. We'll probably withdraw since Rasa's return could lead to stability in the region."**

**"What are our orders?"**

**"Remain on standby with other regular Atlantic and European Federation forces. The Titans and OZ will take over until the UN Security Council can make the decision on what to do next."**

* * *

><p>Command Center, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>"Good work everyone. Make sure everyone is ready to go and regroup back to Frieceadan."<p>

Everyone working at Freiceadan's command center clapped their hands before Kowen reached out to the conference table nearby and grabbed a manila envelope.

"General," Berserk addressed Kowen. "the only thing left is with the _Albion_'s mission to bring back Uzumi Nara Attha's daughter back to Orban territory."

"I'm confident that Colonel Synapse has that taken care of." Kowen told Berserk before he handed him the envelope.

_What the heck is this for?_

Curiosity got the better of him when he opened the manila envelope and found two folders with the stamp TOP SECRET on it. A post-it note was found placed on the cover of one of the folders. The handwriting apparently came from Kowen himself:

**Prepare them as soon as they can get back from the _Hiryu Kai_. We're about to launch a major operation in Von Braun.**

Chapter 18 END

* * *

><p>PS - Apologies for the wait. Lot of personal stuff that I had, which is the reason why this was delayed. Hopefully this chapter is fine and cool with you guys.<p>

Lately, I've been thinking of doing Patlabor and Sakura Taisen stories with crossover, but that'll probably have to wait and see if this'll come to fruition or not. They lack more stories and they deserve some. But I'll read some good ones and not ones that are sloppily written.

Letting you folks know that since a Gundam 00 event is done, the next one is original in concept, but it'll have some references to the Gundam UCverse alongside some Gundam CEverse. I probably will have to mix in some AC since I need to bring Relena and Zechs into the light more in the next chapter. I guess that sooner or later, I better reveal the codenames of the other Mithril SRT/PRT operators and officers involved. For now, expect a bit of a timeskip with the next chapter in terms of events since I want the majority of the next chapter to be moving to Von Braun.

For now, read and enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think, especially on the story or if I made some mistakes with grammar, punctutation, etc. Otherwise, I'll see you in the next chapter of "Peacekeepers".

Only music I cared about in terms of playing it over every single thing that I've written for the chapter is "Amami Airport (Vision Quest)", which is found at various soundtracks dedicated to Shin Megami Tensei: Soul Hackers by Shoji Meguro.


	19. Debriefing

Mobile Suit Gundam/Kido Senshi Gundam: Peacekeepers

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters and machines of the various Gundam eras belong to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate, Fumihiko Takayama, Takeyuki Kanda, Umanosuke Iida, Mitsuko Kase, Takashi Imanishi, Masashi Mukaeda, Mitsuo Fukuda, Seiji Mizushima, Susumu Yamaguchi, Satoshi Konno, Junichi Kamino, Bandai, Level 5 and Sunrise. All characters and machines of the various Super Robot Wars games belong to Banpresto and Winkysoft. All characters and machines of the SD Gundam G Generation series belong to Namco Bandai Games. The use of Appleseed concepts/organizations/etc. belong to Masamune Shirow. The use of Full Metal Panic! concepts/organizations/etc. belong to Shoji Gato. The use of Ghost in the Shell concepts/organizations/etc. belong to Masamume Shirow and Kenji Kamiyama. All weapons/equipment of NeoTokyo belong to Studio RADI-8. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

Mithril examines their actions after they revealed their presence to the world that the organization has been revived years after the end of the Cold War. Meanwhile, Kowen has dispatched Freiceadan-based forces to the moon and space for several missions after their successful military intervention in the Middle Eastern Union. What are these missions? Can they make it out alive? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 19: Debriefing

* * *

><p>Conference Room, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Kowen had just entered the dark conference room of Freiceadan, which comprised only of a circular table with seats for up to fourteen people. He took one of the seats inside the room.<p>

_Now for the inevitable..._

Six holographic figures showed up inside the conference room, having the appearance of being seated down in chairs. This was due to the two collapsible holographic projectors, which stores itself on the chair's metallic headrest when unused. These project a perfect likeness of the person by making a scan of his or her body with computers working out the process to allow a projected image to show up in any Mithril facility as long as there is reception between the group's main headquarters and its facilities scattered on earth and in space.

Out of the six figures present, three are Mithril officers. One was a civilian working with Mithril in R&D and two appear to be civilians.

**"I'm glad that we're all here." **One of the two civilians said, who appeared to be in his late 40s and spoke with a British accent. He had a suit and tie on with combed brown hair. **"Due to the urgency of the situation we faced a few days ago, the General Council has agreed to convene this meeting, even though not all of us can make it."**

**"Thank you very much, Lord Mallory."** Kowen thanked the man. Publicly, he's known as Lord Gregory Mallory, a British national who is known to manage several businesses in the United Kingdom and Ireland, ranging from vehicle dealerships, shopping malls and shipping. Some of the man's wealth, however, came from old money that was handed down to him from his wealthy ancestors.

**"I think you know the others who are present with us today, General Kowen." **Lord Mallory directed the African-American's attention to the other five figures present.

**"I do, sir." **Kowen nodded when he replied. Indeed, he did know them.

One of the officers present was Major General Michael Chua, formerly a commissioned officer from the Human Reform League Army of Singaporean origin. His stint included the Second Solar War as a decorated special forces officer who led operations against European Federation-backed rebel fighters trying to break away from the union. He currently serves Mithril as the head of intelligence from its main headquarters. He is in his early 40s.

The second officer was Brigadier General Stephen Clark, an ex-officer of the Atlantic Federation Navy of Canadian origin. He had served on and off with both OMNI and the Atlantic Federation forces, the former when he graduated from OMNI's military academy before he resigned his commissioned after the man personally witnessed atrocities committed by OMNI soldiers against civilians who are anti-United Nations. The blonde man is currently in Mithril as the head of its PRT forces from its main headquarters. He is in his mid 30s.

The third officer was Colonel Anne Marchand, who had just recently joined up with Mithril after she publicly announced her resignation from the European Federation Space Force. Of Swiss French origin, the woman had made a career for herself when she was stationed at Artemis as the commanding officer of its mobile suit forces to help fend off pirate and rogue military forces that went AWOL from both sides after the end of the OYBW. For a shot time, she was also involved in helping OMNI train colony-based space forces in defending their territory from potential attacks from rogue ZAFT/Zeon forces that still refuses to accept the ceasefire. She serves as the head of Mithril's SRT forces from its main headquarters. She is in her late 30s.

Kowen went to check out the one person who was flagged to be from Mithril's R&D. He noted that it was ex-Principality of Zeon officer Commander Elliot Rem, who had been posted for a short time at Zeonic. With degrees in space engineering, nuclear physics, and general astronautics, OMNI officials "requested" for his presence in Alaska. The man later learned that they wanted to use his experience in creating and developing mobile weapons for the Titans. After learning of this, Elliot requested for a teaching position in Canada. From there, the ex-officer took advantage of his position to subsequently flee from Titans surveillance when he adopted a new legend to evade them. His current position is unknown.

The other civilian aside from Lord Mallory is Robert Takeda, a Canadian businessman of Japanese origin responsible for running the Canadian branch of Future Japan Industrial Yield And Manufacturing or Fujiyama Company from the province of British Columbia in the city of Burnaby. He had also dabbled in real estate, restaurants, import/export and in the stock exchange. Robert is one of the many businesspeople covertly supporting Mithril by ensuring that links are present with sympathetic persons willing to assist the group with revenue in order to keep it functioning.

**"We do need to ascertain the status of Master Sergeant Liu's downed mobile suit."** Major General Chua was the first to speak up. **"I have received reports that Captain Enfield was able to order the destruction of his personal mobile suit during _Operation Touchdown_."****  
><strong>

**"That is indeed correct."** Kowen replied. **"I sent out instructions for her to put boots on the ground to confirm if the mobile suit has anything salvegable to be on the safe side."**

**"Ah, that's right. I've seen photos of the charred mobile suit with the captain's report to confirm the destruction of any Mithril equipment installed in it. Thank you for the additional information, general."**

**"The next order of business..."** Lord Mallory spoke to everyone after the head of intelligence had ended his query. **"is with your subordinates currently deployed on the Moon. I didn't expect you to send them out so soon, General Kowen."**

**"I have reasonable intel that the VIP is due to be transported out of the city as we speak, by force against her will." **Kowen explained his stance on the matter. **"I can't afford to wait for another day or so since she's still in danger."**

**"I see." **Lord Mallory nodded. **"And how is this operation doing?"**

Kowen grinned after he heard his question. **"Don't worry about it, Lord Mallory. I can assure you..."**

* * *

><p>Parking Lot, Banaghr Corporation Factory Complex, Aires, Moon, Lagrange 2, Space<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I have capable people on the ground handling the operation..."<em>

Three old Zeonic MS-06FZ Zaku II Kais with Type-B head mounts were seen armed alongside three Maius Military Industries ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Types as they surrounded civilians with two squads that made up a total of ten armed men and women. They wore old Principality-made/issued clothes and gear, although they were armed with a mixture of Zeon and ZAFT-made small arms.

They declared themselves to be part of the Invisible Knights, one of the many elite Principality of Zeon military units that went underground and worked with other anti-treaty Zeon and ZAFT factions to undermine the UN after the end of the OYBW.

For starters, the group seized control of a factory complex located in Aires' industrial district. Due to the scuffle that took place between civilians demanding for better treatment of workers and security guards assigned to protect the place, the IK forces were quick to secure the complex and disarm all the guards.

"Stay put and don't move!" An armed IK soldier of Southeast Asian origin warned a couple of disarmed guards trying to make a move on him. "Unless you want to have a body full of holes."

The guards decided that their current action wouldn't benefit anyone's survival in the long run.

Among the mass of civilians herded in the complex's parking lot, Kuzzey was mixed in with them as a hostage. He wore a gray hoodie, jeans and white sneakers. The hoodie raised to cover his head, while looking plain as normal due to the city's artificial weather that simulates 10-15 degrees Celcius, was able to conceal the earpiece that was inserted on his right ear.

_This doesn't look good, but it's good enough for us to be smack dab in the middle of this mission. At least by looking at their clothes, it seems to be modified with a velcro loop sewn on their jackets so that their IK velcro patches can be added._

Kuzzey checked his Casio Men's GW2310FB-1CR G-Shock watch strapped on his right wrist and noted that the time was 11:57 AM on January 29, UE 0071.

_Been only less a few days after our Azadistan gig and now we're thrown into this? What's the top brass thinking?_

* * *

><p>Conference Room, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"I hope that this mission can go through."<strong> Elliot sighed when he spoke up next. **"The last thing Ms. Kaunwin needs is to be forcibly recruited by Axis or by the Titans. The last time I spoke to her, she was really getting paranoid that she was being followed when she relocated to the Moon from Zeon after the end of the presidential elections."**

**"I did suggest to Commander Rem that Ms. Kaunwin could be relocated to Fujiyama's branch in Von Braun."** Robert had the opportunity to speak to everyone next. **"But I decided against it since I heard rumors that she could be snatched from the downtown core by the Titans or some mercenaries paid off to do it."**

**"I've reminded my people to make her safety a top priority." **Kowen reassured the people present in the meeting, even if they're physically not present. _I seriously need a vacation to get away from this job._

Colonel Marchand decided to raise another issue for the meeting. **"This may be a minor thing, but there is the issue with the presence of a civilian who worked under a Mithril observer in Azadistan in _Operation Desert Rescue_..."  
><strong>

**"I can assure you that Colonel Enfield made a judgement call based on the situation." **Kowen defended Lefina's actions in Azadistan. **"It was due to the kidnappers making a quick retreat with the hostage was the reason why she allowed a civilian affiliated with one of our observers to help make the rescue mission a success."**

**"The General Council will take a vote on this matter, General Kowen." **Lord Mallory then spoke up before the meeting would turn into a debate. **"For now, let's put that aside since I believe there's the matter on the status of the _Albion _after its arrival in Orban territory."**

Brigadier General Clark then spoke next. **"I'll agree with Lord Mallory on this out. They almost didn't make it out alive if it wasn't for Colonel Synapse's judgement in using HRL territory as a smokescreen to help them get to Orb."  
><strong>

**"Yes, about that..." **Kowen sighed before he continued with replying to the officer's inquiry.

* * *

><p>Dry Dock, Morgenroete Maintenance Facility, Mongenroete Compound, Onogoro, United Emirates of Orb<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I received an update that they should be departing soon as the last batch of essential supplies are loaded onto the Albion as we speak right now."<em>

Colonel Synapse had received an update from one of the engineers sent by Morgenroete to oversee the last batch of preventive maintenance done on the _Albion_'s life support systems to ensure that they were still working.

"Thank you." Synapse shook hands with one of the engineers, who was of Korean origin.

"No problems, Colonel." The engineer replied when he shook hands. "My superior should be coming in a few minutes to talk to you on when your ship can head out again."

"All right."

Synapse said his goodbyes to the engineers as they left to head back to the _Albion _and finish off the repairs.

"I hope we're not too late to see you off, Colonel Synapse."

The OYBW veteran turned around to see a woman in her 30s, who wore a Morgenroete jacket, jeans and high heels. She had brown hair tied up in a bun. She was accompanied by an 18-year old woman with her brown hair in a ponytail. She wore a yellow shirt with an orange worker jumpsuit and boots.

"Yes, I'm about to leave once my crew is accounted for since they needed to go to the nearest toilet before we leave." Synapse greeted the jacket-wearing woman. "I don't think I was introduced to you yet."

"My apologies, Colonel." The woman smiled and extended her right hand out to shake hands with Synapse. "I'm Erica Simmons, one of the chief engineers here in Morgenroete."

"My thanks to you, Ms. Simmons." Synapse shook hands with Erica. "Without your help, we'd have trouble evacuating from Orban territory after we safely returned Ms. Attaha and her bodyguard to Olofat."

"Not at all." Erica shook her head. "But I'm not the only one."

"Hm?" Synapse wondered what Erica meant by her comment.

"You also need to thank her too. She was responsible for checking out the ship before we did preventive maintenance, despite its age." Erica explained before she introduced the woman who was next to her. "I'd like to introduce to you Yoon Sefan, one of our junior engineers."

"P-pleased to meet you." Yoon shook hands with Synapse, who reciprocated the gesture. "I'm really interested to know more about the _Albion_'s propulsion system. It looked way different than from Anaheim Electronic's original specifications."

Synapse grinned at the young woman when he heard her praises towards his ship. "As much as I like to help satisfy your curiosity, I'm not at liberty to say it due to secrecy matters."

"Aw..." Yoon looked very sad.

"But I can say that we got some slight outside assistance in getting the _Albion_ modified to meet current standards. Feel free to guess on who helped us out."

Yoon stared at Synapse, trying to digest his comment. It didn't take much longer for her to figure things out. "You mean you got help from the Madornas?!"

The colonel was not surprised when he got the impression from his initial conversation that she was tech savvy. "I guess I'm not surprised you figured that out, given that you seem to be tech savvy."

"That's one of the main reasons why Morgenroete decided to recruit her. She was excited to help out again." Erica said while Yoon was blushing a bit, unable to hide it since she figured out why the _Albion _was modernized.

"Well, I'll personally say that she's going to have a great future with you, Ms. Simmons."

"Colonel!"

Synapse turned around and saw Lucien walking towards him alongside Van and a woman who was at the same age with Van. She was seen with short, brown hair. The trio were seen in SRT BDUs and boots.

"I hope that I'm not too late!"

The engineers and Mithril personnel saw Cagalli enter the dry dock area, wearing a green formal dress. She was accompanied by Kisaka, who was now wearing his Orban Army uniform with his shaved face and hair placed in a ponytail for the meantime until he could get time to have a buzzcut a few days after he had arrived back in Olofat. On her way to meet Synapse, she had to hold up her dress skirt so that she can see her high heels.

"Ms. Cagalli." Lucien greeted Cagalli. The others bowed a bit to give respects to her, given that she's the only daughter of the Orban Chief Representative. "We didn't expect you to be here."

"I was a bit surprised too." Cagalli replied. "My father's talking to a visiting diplomat right now, so he asked me to come here and see you guys off."

"I see." Synapse said before he told the blonde girl. "Anyway, I want to introduce you to some of my subordinates." The officer then began the introductions. "This is Captain Lucien Bendt and Corporal First Class Van Asiliaino."

"Pleased to meet you, guys." Cagalli shook hands with Lucien and Van.

"Same here, Ms. Cagalli." Van smiled when he shook hands with Cagalli after Lucien did so.

"The woman next to Van is Warrant Officer Danica McGuire. She was suppose to be a commissioned officer for OMNI, but dropped out after she found out that her friend Van was arrested by Titans Military Police."

"Hello, Ms. Cagalli. It's a pleasure to meet you." Danica shook hands with Cagalli.

"Do you mind if I ask what happened to the two of you prior to joining Mithril?" Cagalli asked Danica.

"Well long story short..." Danica sighed. "I found out that Van was arrested for_ knowing _what happened regarding the 30 Bunch Incident in Side 1. I was in danger of nearly being arrested when I started to ask around to get him released. We decided to drop out a few semesters before we can graduate."

"Yeah." Van nodded in agreement. "The rest is history so far. Until the Titans are out of the pictures, setting foot anywhere in North America for us equals being arrested. So we're not willing to do that unless necessary."

"Sorry to hear that..." Cagalli sympathized with the two SRT agents. She knew that these two shouldn't have dropped out of the military academy because of learning about what the Titans did in Side 1. "And please, Cagalli is okay."

"Sir!" Chuck ran towards Synapse and saluted him in attention. "The _Albion_'s ready to go. They're just waiting for you and the others to come back."

"I'm afraid we need to cut this meeting short." Synapse told Cagalli, Erica and Yoon. "It looks like we're ready to move out."

"Be careful and good luck, sir." Kisaka saluted Synapse.

"Don't worry. I'm always careful." Synapse returned the salute before he walked back towards the _Albion_.

* * *

><p>Conference Room, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"I'd like to turn to another matter regarding the detention of ZAFT Red soldier Rusty Mackenzie." <strong>Brigadier General Clark brought up Rusty in the meeting. **"I understand that Agent Miller is trying to get through him."**

**"Yes." **Kowen replied. **"As of now, he fully understands the ramifications regarding the destruction of Heliopolis. He insisted that he was never told about using Pardus missiles to take out the colony once they stole the prototype mobile suits made by Morgenroete."**

**"We've checked with our moles in ZAFT and in the PLANT's National Defense Committee and there weren't any orders, written or oral, that Chairman Patrick Zala issued to have the Le Creuset team use them once they secured their objectives. We'll check if it's a decision he made at the last minute." **

**"And do we know if he's agreed to join up?"**

**"Agent Miller has informed me that she's getting some success in trying to convince Mr. Mackenzie that ZAFT could detain for an indefinite period of time if he comes back to the PLANT, especially when his father is a support of Zala's plans to wipe out those who stand against all Spacenoids."**

**"So you're taking advantage of Rusty's hesitation to go back to his father?" **Robert asked Kowen when he heard his reply.

Lord Mallory added more input to the topic once Robert was done speaking. **"It's publicly known that Jeremy Maxwell has divorced from his wife due to the differences in how they treat non-Spacenoids. If this is the case, then Mr. Mackenzie most likely lived with her mother and took her surname until his father made arrangements for him to join the academy in order to be a ZAFT Red."**

**"If that's the case, then I'd like to know Agent Miller's progress in interrogating the prisoner." **Major General Chua inquired about Rusty's current status in Freiceadan.

* * *

><p>Interrogation Room #1, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p>Rusty was seated once again in the interrogation room again in front of Alice. Two Mithril PRT operators are on standby with tasers, pepper sprays, retractable batons and handcuffs in case things would go wrong in their next rounds of talks.<p>

"Okay, Ms. Miller." The orange-haired Coordinator spoke to Alice, moving his cuffed hands on the table. "I made my decision."

"Oh? You don't say." Alice raised an eyebrow, her arms crossed in front of her chest as if she was expecting no decision from the ZAFT Red.

"I decided to join up with Mithril." Rusty said before he leaned back on his chair. "After all, I don't really know why the Commander would use missiles on a neutral colony."

Alice didn't say anything, but she went to listen to the young man rant.

"All right." The ex-OMNI officer replied.

"Plus, my mom gets into arguments with my old man on why he agreed to join up with Chairman Zala's vision on killing all non-Spacenoids when she insisted that not all non-spacenoids are evil."

"I see. So I take it that your dad made the arrangements for you to study and train to be a ZAFT Red."

Rusty simply nodded.

"I'll let my superiors know about your decision, so we're going to watch your every move in the base. You understand that one wrong move means we'll lock you up somewhere and throw away the key."

"Y-yes."

* * *

><p>Conference Room, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"The only thing I'm aware of is that Rusty is so far agreeing to join Mithril." <strong>Kowen stated his answer. **"Per Mithril rules, we'll put him through the anti-infiltration protocols to ensure he's not being used a double agent for ZAFT."  
><strong>

**"I agree, General." **Lord Mallory shared Kowen's view on how to handle Rusty's recruitment to Mithril. **"Before we conclude the meeting, I do want to voice my concern on the prototype G-Weapons that tried to sink the _Albion _when it approached Indonesian territorial waters."**

**"We got reports from our moles in ZAFT that they considered it to be their legged ship from Heliopolis." **Major General Chua chimed in to share his thoughts. **"Many of the analysts were baffled by this train of thoughts, but one must put into consideration that the _Archangel_-class ships were influenced partly by _Pegasus_-class ships during the early years of the OYBW."**

_I see. It seemed that in the Archangel's retreat back to Alaska, ZAFT badly needed a confirmation to see if the legged ship was the one they faced off near the ruins of Heliopolis. From the report intelligence brought up, it seems that they got things wrong._

**"So does this mean that ZAFT is going to back off from further pursuing the _Albion_ even as they're preparing to go back into space?" **Lord Mallory asked Mithril's head of intelligence.

**"Most likely, unless they can find a way to get back on track and locate the _Archangel_."**

* * *

><p>Conference Room #2, ZMB Carpenteria, Shire of Carpenteria, Far North Queensland, Queensland, Australia, United Oceanic States<p>

* * *

><p>Athrun, Dearka, Nicol and Yzak were seated in one of the conference rooms provided by ZMB Carpenteria after they were rescued by their naval forces from their previous standoff a few days with the <em>Albion<em>.

**"I'd like to thank you four for bringing me the proof I needed to explain to Chairman Zala and the rest of the National Defense Committee."** Le Creuset said as he sat down on his seat in his office from inside the _Vesalius__. _**"Without this, they'll make the team a laughing stock for our peers back at the PLANT. Even the Axis would also laugh as us."  
><strong>

_Dammit! _Yzak snarled in anger when he punched his clenched left hand onto the circular conference room table. _Not only we weren't able to find the legged ship that fled from Heliopolis, but we got defeated by those mobile suits from Mithril.  
><em>

A few hours ago, Le Creuset had just informed them that he was able to watch through the video feeds provided by their mobile suits. They showed, from their perspective, their fight against the _Albion_. It lasted for a few minutes since they were attacked by a combination of beam fire from the Waterproof Gundams underwater, the fast target acquisition from the ship's anti-air laser turrets and from skirmishes with HRL Navy MAJ-03 Shuichais alongside Tieren Long-Range Cannon Types positioned from HRL navy ships. These attacks disabled their Guuls, making them easy prey once they fell into the ocean.

"Now that you think about it, we were just lucky to be alive when Carpenteria-based forces bailed us out after being attacked from all sides." Nicol suggested his thoughts to his fellow teammates.

_Indeed. Without them, we would have been in trouble. _Athrun shared Nicol's sentiment also.

**"So what's next for us, commander?" **Nicol asked his commanding officer for advice.

Le Cruset pondered on the green-haired Coordinator's advice before he said. **"Since intelligence is not getting any more information on the legged ship, they presume that the ship is in Alaska. And it'll most likely stay there for the time being. For now, why not consider a vacation for a while. I've convinced Chairman Zala that you four needed it, considering the non-stop operations we had in pursuing it. I'd suggest the lunar cities for starters."**

The four ZAFT Reds wondered if they should follow what Le Creuset said.

The masked ZAFT White officer frowned at the team. **"Don't make it say it again as an order."**

**"Yes, sir."** The entire team gave the ZAFT salute to Le Creuset. The man did the same thing before he ended communication with the team.

"What next?" Dearka asked Athrun, being the most senior in the team. "Do we just take commander Le Creuset's advice?"

Athrun shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not? I'm positive that the commander already talked to my dad and convince him to get us some time off since we faced off against a ship used by Mithril." _Though it's kinda of weird that dad would easily accommodate his request so fast._

"Never expected those guys to be darn good." Yzak sighed when he sat down. "Especially when they surprised us and took advantage of the HRL Navy's attempt to intercept us to escape."

"Agreed." Dearka agreed with Yzak's opinion. "Seems that ship was made a few years ago, though it seemed most of its weapons and equipment were upgraded with current technology. Where'd you think they got that those? Last I heard, Mithril disbanded due to a mole high up that gave up their bases."

"We can put that aside for now." Athrun gave a suggestion to Dearka. "Since the legged ship isn't heading anywhere, I guess it's a good time for us to get some R&R."

"Fine, fine. I can take a hint." Yzak huffed, feeling a bit tired from the debriefing with Le Creuset.

"Do we have a place to go to for a few days?" Nicol asked Athrun. "With the exception of our parents who went there for homeland business, none of us have ever went there."

"I can suggest a place or two." Athrun decided to spell out his suggestions. "We can head to Von Braun for starters. It's one of the most well-known cities. Then, Copernicus is the other one. I lived there for a few years before I went to the academy..."

* * *

><p>Conference Room #3, OMNI Joint Supreme Headquarters Alaska, somewhere in Alaska, United States of America, Atlantic Federation<p>

* * *

><p>Professor Ralph Eifman was invited for a few days to stay at OMNI JOSH-A to assess his thoughts on the <em>Archangel <em>and whether its forces can be augmented by personnel or mobile weapons from the militaries of other power blocs.

_The ship has new things that I haven't seen yet. Like the combat data used by the Strike when it debuted on Heliopolis. _The white-haired man browsed over a printed report on the Strike's arsenal and combat history based on testimony from Murrue, Mu, Natarle and the other personnel who served on the ship prior to returning to Earth.

This was due to complications they found on the Strike's OS when technicians tried to secure the hard drive, which resulted in a virus that forced a shutdown for four days until they could reboot their data and purge infected hard drives from their systems.

_Hmmm... _The professor typed up a report on his personal laptop after he was told that they could not lend him a desktop due to the final stages of clearing out the virus that contaminated their network. _Whoever the pilot is, he surely didn't want anyone to acquire the wealth of combat data it accumulated over at least a week._

"Professor Eifman! You have a visitor here to see you!"

Ralph saw that Natarle was present with a man in his 40s with a blue dress shirt, black suit jacket, pants and Brogue shoes. He also had a red necktie on.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Ralph thanked Natarle for showing the visitor in. "Do you know if Lieutenant Commander Ramius is around?"

"I'm sorry, Professor. JOSH-A command has given her and the other survivors of the _Archangel_ some time off. At least two weeks before we're ordered to report for duty again when the _Archangel _is fully operational again."

"I understand."

"If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask someone for help. I have to be going now since I'm off duty in an hour."

"Thank you very much for your help, lieutenant."

Natarle excused herself when she left the temporary office.

"Nice to see you again, Professor Eifman." The old man immediately shook hands with Ralph. "The last time we each other was back in Dublin for the robotics conference."

"Indeed, Ken Tsubarov." Ralph smiled at the engineer. "I'm surprised that you're here, given that OZ is using your expertise to help create a new mobile suit force for them."

"Ah, yes..." Ken nodded and smiled when he took a seat next to Ralph. "Well, my work has apparently interested JOSH-A that they wanted to see if I can provide some of my prototypes as samples when they finished conducting their tests for their own mobile suits that would succeed the GM."

"I have a feeling that it won't end well." Ralph pondered on Ken's answer. "I don't see the need for JOSH-A to creat another mobile suit line. It'll be nothing but a logistics nightmare even if they don't replace the GM in frontline use."

"I myself don't know what is going through their minds." Ken shared the same sentiment with Ralph. "Though it would not surprise me if the military-industrial complex is going to take advantage of this by conducting private sales for militaries and militias on Earth, the moon and in the various space colonies."

"Mercenaries and terrorists could certainly can get a hold of them if they can talk to the right people as well." Ralph said as he finished typing up a report detailing the Strike before he saved it and encrypted it with passwords to make sure it's safe from OMNI's prying eyes.

"Hopefully our work won't be put to waste then." Ken chuckled.

"Speaking of work, what is it that got JOSH-A impressed?"

"It's a working idea I had in mind. A system that I call a Mobile Doll..."

* * *

><p>Conference Room, Mithril Freiceadan Base, Lagrange 4, Space<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"I've gotten a report from Staff Sergeant Hibiki that he was able to get some time in to add a virus on the Strike's OS after he secured combat data to intelligence." <strong>Major General Chua concluded his report. **"In that case, it should hold back OMNI for some time."**

**"Which means that it would force them to use the GMs as their main mobile suits for a few more months until they can create an OS for their own forces." **Elliot surmised, based on the man's report. **"I have to say, I'm impressed with the sergeant's quick thinking. It's probably after Artemis that he decided to go for this route before he was evacuated."**

**"But it's not enough."** Kowen chimed in. **"At any time, I wish to suggest that we take out the Strike since intelligence and R&D have copies of the combat data of the Strike."**

**"The Council will decide on the best course of action regarding the Strike, since it's in the hands of OMNI." **Lord Mallory advised the general. **"Otherwise, I'd like to end the meeting right now unless there are other matters that we need to raise."**

**"No, Lord Mallory. There's nothing else that I think we need to raise right now."**

**"All right. If there's anything else that may come up later, feel free to contact us at once."**

**"I understand, sir."**

The holographic images disappeared from the conference room, leaving Kowen alone. Only the words **IMAGE OFFLINE **were seen in the place of the images a few seconds ago before they disappeared.

"I think I really need to take up on that vacation right now." Kowen murmured to himself as he took the silence of the conference room in, trying to relax with the two hour long conference. "Wonder where I can go at this time since I probably am getting too old for this job?"

* * *

><p>Interrogation Room #1, Titans Middle Eastern Headquarters, Sharjah City, Sharjah, United Arab Emirates, Middle Eastern Union<p>

* * *

><p>A Titans officer of Arab origin in his mid-30s walked inside the interrogation room inside the Titans HQ in the Middle East. He wore a black beret on top of his head, signifying his status as an officer.<p>

"It seems that I've received word that you're not talking." The officer said when he stared at the assassin, cuffed on the chair she sat on with her arms behind it. Other than that, there was nothing else inside aside from two Titans MPs armed with batons, pepper sprays and metal handcuffs just in case a less than lethal is needed to persuade her.

"Say what you want, you pig." The assassin snarled at her captor. "I won't say anything."

"Is that so?"

The captive spat at his face when he was at arm's length to show her defiance.

"Defiant to the end, are we?" The officer sneered at her when he wiped the saliva from his face with his handkerchief.

"Bitch!" The MPs were about to draw out their pepper sprays when the officer raised his hand, making them stop.

"Since that's your answer," The officer chuckled at the assassin. "then I guess I need to persuade you more."

"Sir?" One of the MPs asked the officer.

"Do the usual methods of persuasion. I'm sure that it can help her... come to her senses."

"Yes, sir!" The MPs replied when the officer was about to leave.

"You know what to do." The first MP replied to his colleague when he went out of the interrogation room for a few seconds.

"Got it." The second MP nodded his head, holding the assassin down by placing a towel on his face.

The cuffed woman tried to struggle and get away from the cloth.

"No use, girlie. We got you now and you're about to suffer the consequences for not cooperating." The first MP smirked before he began to slowly pour the pitcher of cold, ice water down the towel placed on her face to simulate waterboarding.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" The woman shouted at the top of her voice when she started to feel the cold, ice water splash on the towel. But with the towel firmly placed on top of her face, she wasn't able to speak.

* * *

><p>Parking Lot, Banaghr Corporation Factory Complex, Aires, Moon, Lagrange 2, Space<p>

* * *

><p>As the IK soldiers continued to warn the hostages against trying to do anything that can get them killed, Kira was seen in the crowd wearing the same jeans and sneakers, except that he had a white hoodie on.<p>

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" The female IK soldier of African origin armed with a MMI-made assault rifle shouted at a couple of civilians staring at her. "KEEP YOUR EYES TO YOURSELF!"

The civilians sighed in frustration, having no choice but to comply with their captor's demands.

"Dammit. Why are these Zeon remnant forces here?" One of the civilians murmured, who stood next to Kira.

"I dunno." Another civilian murmured in reply. "I'm not surprised if they're trying to revive the principality, even though it doesn't exist anymore."

"Never expected to get into a situation as FUBARed at this." Kira checked the GW2310FB-1CR G-Shock watch on his left wrist. "Dammit, I wish that the situation was better for us to secure the VIP in the first place."

Kira sighed and wondered how he got into the current situation he was in right now.

_I hope the others are near her and secure her away from the IK soldiers before someone else arrives instead of us. Preferably not the Titans._

The ex-COSMOS child soldier examined the velcro patches attached on their jackets. It was a shield with black and blue colors. Two rapiers were seen in the foreground, which formed a X shape. A small blue crown was seen behind the two rapiers with an eyemask placed in front of the rapier blades. A white K was present in the patch, placed below the eyemask.

_Looks to be the real deal. If I recall correctly, their leader was someone from the upper class families in the Principality of Zeon._

He groaned when an IK soldier secured the Principality of Zeon flag on a flagpole while another one used a megaphone to call the crowd's attention.

**"GLORY TO THE PRINCIPALITY OF ZEON!" **The megaphone-equipped soldier spoke to the hostages. **"NO MATTER HOW MUCH THE UN OPPRESSES US, WE'LL GET BACK ON OUR FEET AND FIGHT FOR OUR FREEDOM! LONG LIVE GIHREN ZABI! HE IS THE ONE WHO BROUGHT ZEON OUT OF OPPRESSION...!" **

_Goddamn glory hounds. And they got the principality flag up and about like they own the place.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Undisclosed Location, somewhere in Aires, Moon, Lagrange 2, Space<p>

* * *

><p><em>Kira, Kuzzey, Mark and Sai were seen standing in a deserted office floor somewhere in Aires. They all wore jeans and rubber shoes of various brands with hoodies after they arrived in the city. <em>

_They weren't the only ones deployed from the Hiryu Kai in the city for a covert operation. The four ex-child soldier commandos were present alongside fellow comrades from the SRT including Siegfried, Sheld, Doc and Crowe. The others who joined up with them (at least from the perspective of Kira and team comrades) in the mission consisted of Shin Matsunaga, who was taking command of the group with Yuri Ajissah, Sulu Suluzu and Billy Blaze. Strangely enough, it included the deployment of Tasuku, which baffled everyone in the group since he's known to be clumsy at times. But on the other hand, he's known to be willing to confront the enemy when needed as seen in several training exercises to the point that he had to be reprimanded by his trainers for going overboard a few times.  
><em>

_Colonel Enfield also assigned the PRT to assist their SRT counterparts in Aires. The team included Mercury, taking command of the group, with Dennis and Pat. It also included the deployment of Akira Hongo, who happened to be a hotblooded operator in the unit known for his tenacity, determination and fighting style, whether it's in unarmed combat or with handheld weapons and small arms. It also included Edmund Edgar Smith, an ex-Titans soldier who defected to Mithril due to the unit's "ways" of dealing with dissent in the various space colonies where he was once deployed after a brief stint with the OMNI Army. He's one of the few operators assigned to the PRT/SRT who is familiar with how the Titans operate.  
><em>

_All of them were either wearing jackets of various types, hunting vests and hoodies with jeans or tactical pants with different sneakers, combat and hiking boots. Only Billy and Mark wore baseball caps on top of their heads._

_"Seems to be a lot of us today." Billy mused, his hands on his brown bomber jacket pockets. "Mind if we can get an explanation while we're at it? We were waiting for an hour."_

_"I feel the same way." Doc grinned as he patted his bald head before he stretched his arms. "Man, this doesn't get any more tense than the op back in the MEU. Though it's getting me pumped up."_

_"Someone's coming." Edmund told the others to keep quiet for a bit after he spotted someone opening the door that led to the floor.  
><em>

_A young woman with East Asian physical features and long brown hair done in dual pigtails, placed in front instead of the back. She made her appearance while she wore a brown windbreaker, linen pants and white and red sneakers. She was accompanied by two men in two bomber jackets, jeans and black combat boots with shades worn to conceal their identities. One was of South Asian origin while the other was on Pacific Islander origin. Their hands were on their side, but the SRT/PRT teams knew that they can see some sort of shoulder holster hidden from public view with their jackets.  
><em>

_"When did the Whispered first appear on Earth?" The woman posed a challenge question to the teams._

_"Hey." Dennis whispered to his peers. "It's our challenge question from the debriefing from the Hiryu Kai."  
><em>

_"I'll handle this." Shin whispered to the others. He approached the woman and gave the challenge answer. "The reported case on the Whispered was on December 24 in the year 1981 CE."_

_The woman smiled at the answer. "It seems that everyone from the SRT and PRT have arrived safely from the Hiryu Kai, if I'm not mistaken." _

_"Good thing we didn't have to draw out our sidearms in case of a blue on blue situation." Kuzzey murmured to Kira. _

_Kira, on the other hand, just nodded because he didn't want to say anything.  
><em>

_"Captain Shin Matsunaga." The ex-Principality of Zeon ace pilot introduced himself. "I'm in charge of the SRT team." The bearded man pointed Mercury out to her. "He's Captain Mercury Promenade, in charge of the PRT team."_

_"An interesting surname, I presume?" The woman shook hands with both men when she couldn't help, but giggle for a minute when she looked at Mercury._

_Mercury sighed and replied. "No offense. I get that most of the time."_

_"I'm Major Sally Po from Intelligence." Sally introduced herself to everyone present. "Sorry if I was late from the ship. But there was some brief traffic when I was almost arrived after I took a taxi from the spaceport."_

_"Major." Everyone in the SRT and PRT, except for Mercury and Shin as they greeted her first, acknowledged her with brief nods._

_"I believe it's about time we start the debriefing for Operation Clear Path." Sally was given an electronic tablet by one of the men who came with her. As it was issued to Mithril personnel, it was specially encrypted so that in case anyone tried to gain unauthorized access to it, the device would destroy the data so that no one can get their hands on it.  
><em>

_Sally started the tablet's app by using her right index finger to press it while she held it on her left hand. A few seconds later, the app booted up to show a 3D digital map of Aires.  
><em>

_"Isn't that the map of Aire's industrial sector near the downtown core?" Tasuku asked the intelligence officer when he looked at the digital map._

_"You got a good eye there." Sally complimented Tasuku's analysis of the map. "But we're going into one particular complex."_

_The intelligence officer then used her fingers to tap the tablet screen in order to project the 3D digital map out of the device so that the SRT/PRT operators can see it better.  
><em>

_"This, ladies and gentlemen, is the bird's-eye view of the Banaghr Corporation's complex in Aires." Sally began to debrief the operators with the two men standing guard to provide perimeter protection and security for the Mithril Freiceadan agents. A minute later, the tablet also made a projection of a bio data profile with the image of a woman with short black hair and a sleeveless jacket.  
><em>

_"This is May Kaunwin, an ex-engineer for Zeonic from the Principality of Zeon." Sally introduced the person of interest after the teams got a good luck at the woman in the photo. "She's being sought by the Titans and various Principality of Zeon guerrilla group acting as stay-behind units in their old territories on Earth due to her great knowledge in mobile weapon engineering."_

_"From what I've read from Zeon papers, she's living a quiet life on the moon." Sulu said to Sally about May's presence._

_"Well, we received word that one particular stay-behind unit known as the Invisible Knights are trying to make a move to get her after word came around that she may be taken by the Titans under their custody."_

_"How long do we have to put Ms. Kaunwin in our custody before the Titans or the Invisible Knights show up?" Akira raised the question to the intelligence officer._

_"We're putting you guy out there as soon as the debriefing is over. We don't have a definite ETA, but our observers in the city have indicated that the Titans are looking for her in Aires as we speak."_

_"Guess that's why we're going in naked." Siegfried suggested._

_"Yeah. No weapons and no gear for us except for our radios and earpieces." Sheld added. "Which means we may need to procure on the spot if things go out of hand."_

_"Any questions regarding the mission before we go?" Sally asked the teams._

_"Just one." Yuri asked her. "What about transport? How do we secure the VIP once we neutralize all threats against her?"_

_"That is a good question." Sally went to work on the 3D map of Aires. She eventually zoomed in on a particular area near the city's spaceport._

_"First method is to use the city spaceport." She showed the teams the closeup of the Aires spaceport. "We made arrangements for a private shuttle for her to use."_

_"There a backup for this?" Doc raised his question._

_Sally nodded before she replied. "We do have another one." She manipulated the map to show one of the many surface train stations. "The surface trains that travels to the other lunar cities are another alternative since the subways are limited to the cities only."_

_"On the high speed lines, I presume?" Shin inquired._

_"That's right, captain. We also made arrangements for her to get a seat in case we need to use that option."_

_The intelligence officer then looked around and asked them. "Any more questions or clarifications?"_

_No one spoke up._

_"Thank you, Major Po." Shin thanked Sally for the debriefing as he took the helm in his debrief to the assembled teams. "Remember that we need to make sure that the VIP is safe from harm. Failure is not an opinion, so be sure to adjust yourselves according to what happens in the field. Understood?"_

_"YES, SIR!" The SRT/PRT operators replied in unison._

* * *

><p>Parking Lot, Banaghr Corporation Factory Complex, Aires, Moon, Lagrange 2, Space<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Óglach 7, this is Sonraí 2. How are things on your end there?"<strong>

The brown-haired SRT operator received a transmission from his earpiece, placed on his right ear.

_The major's calling in. Good thing it's not making any noises or I'm dead. _**"Óglach 7 here. Looks like the IKs are bombarding us with propaganda." **Kira replied with a whisper when he pressed the PTT button clipped on the interior pocket of his hoodie.

**"Typical of all Principality stay-behind groups."** Kira heard Sally's frustration on the encrypted frequency for the mission.** "Can you see the VIP among the hostages?"**

Kira tried to look around the parking lot to see if he can locate May. He frowned when he found her, but he couldn't get close due to the crowd. This makes it hard for him to approach her without making too much of a ruckus.

**"I can see the VIP, but I don't know if I can get near her without pushing my way to the crowd. I might draw unwanted attention towards my position if I do that."**

The frequency was silent for a few seconds, so Kira wondered if Sally was trying to think of something.

**"Standby for now. I'll go and see if I can locate someone who's near the VIP." Sally issued a new order to Kira.**

**"Understood**, **Sonraí 2. I'll continue to monitor the situation."**

* * *

><p>Outskirts of Banaghr Corporation Factory Complex, Aires, Moon, Lagrange 2, Space<p>

* * *

><p>In the midst of the hostage situation that was being perpetrated by the last surviving Invisible Knights in Aires, a black-haired man with a white shirt, brown trenchcoat, tactical pants and black combat boots was observing the complex from a safe distance.<p>

"Damn. Never knew that the Invisible Knights would pull of something like this." The man eyed the parking lot via military binoculars. "They needed help to get their mobile suits and gear inside. Otherwise, the Titans, OMNI Space Force Reserves or the Aires Police Force would have detected them."

The man murmured as he continued to survey the complex. "I wish Ken would've sent some help to make this job easier and pick up May."

He used his binoculars to scout the complex until he found May near the center of the parking lot.

"That her?" The man tried to confirm May's presence in the complex by zooming in the view on his binoculars._ It is her._

All that's needed is to make contact with her and get her out of the area before...

_Hm?_

It was either he was too tired from the stakeout or from the long trip he made to Aires from Australia, but he was absolutely sure that someone was starting to slowly May from the back.

"Who is that?" The man checked out the unknown person, who was now near May at arm's length. "Wait a minute, that brown cloak's concealing his green Principality pilot uniform. And he's not looking up."

* * *

><p>Parking Lot, Banaghr Corporation Factory Complex, Aires, Moon, Lagrange 2, Space<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**Sonraí 2 to any **Óglach or Tús assets in the field, do you have a clear visual on the target, over?."****

Sally sent out another transmission to SRT/PRT teams deployed in the complex to check their location near May. It was imperative that they secure her at all costs.

The Major noted the silence in the frequency before someone replied. **"****Sonraí 2, this is Óglach 4. I'm near the VIP enough to get a good look at her."**

**"How close are you, Óglach 4?"**

Tasuku made sure his green bandana was secured on his head before he spoke on his earpiece. **"Very close. Estimate about 10 meters. I can try and get a bit close to her since I'm using the crowds for cover."**

**"See if you can make contact with her."**

**"Roger."**

The SRT operator carefully made his way through the crowd, still keeping an eye on May.

Until he got an urgent transmission on the frequency.

**"All assets!" **Sally made an urgent tranmission. **"We've got incoming!"**

"Look out!" An IK soldier with a rocket launcher warned his fellow soldiers. "Incoming mobile suit from the Titans!"

"The Titans?" Tasuku was alarmed by the shouting. "Dammit."

But before he can get close to May, someone grabbed her from the crowd when they panicked.

**"Dammit! We got Titans mobile suits coming in!" **Kira voiced in Tasuku's earpiece.

A couple of Titans RGM-79Q GM Quel equipped with RGM·M-Sh-ABT/S-00195 Shields and HFW-GR·MR82 90mm GM Rifles stormed the complex in a blitzkrieg assault and moved in to engage one of the IK-manned Zaku II Kais.

The Zaku II Kai, which was equipped with a MMP-80 90mm Machine Gun, opened fire on the incoming Quels. But they used their shields to deflect the 90mm bullets meant for their cockpits. The other Zaku II Kais moved in to assist by conducting suppressive fire against the Quels. The GINN High Maneuver Types prepared their JDP2-MMX22 Experimental 27mm Armor Assault Rifles as they were deployed to the outskirts.

**"I'M GETTING REPORTS THAT THE TITANS GOT THEIR HIZACKS DEPLOYED!" **An IK soldier with a MMI-made bullpup assault rifle, slung on his back, used a radio manpack to make contact with IK pilots in the High Maneuvers. **"BETTER GET INTO POSITION FAST!"**

**"ROGER!" **One of the IK pilots replied on their frequency as he positioned his mobile suit in front of the Banaghr Corporation Factory building. **"WE'RE MOVING OUT!"**

"SCATTER!" Someone from the crowd shouted when they saw empty 90mm casings fall down from the 90mm machine gun. A few of them made impact on the concrete parking lot. Thankfully, most of the crowd had dispersed. Otherwise, there would be casualties if they struck a human on impact.

**"**Sonraí 2 to Óglach 4, someone just grabbed the VIP!" ****Tasuku shouted as he radioed Sally. **"Can't get much of a good luck, but the suspect's wearing an old Principality of Zeon green pilot suit. Situation's getting bad and I don't know if the IKs are going to spot us."**

**"Roger that." **Sally replied as Tasuku prepared to go after May. **"All ****Óglach and Tús assets, start going after the target. You better get rid of the IK soldiers if they get in the way. Otherwise, let the Titans take care of them as a distraction."  
><strong>****

**"Understood!"** came the reply as the SRT/PRT agents prepared to move out and secure the hostage. ****  
><strong>**

One of the IK soldiers spotted Tasuku running after May, trying to stop his advance.

"HOLD IT!"

_Don't have time for this. _Tasuku tried to dash and knock out the soldier. But he suddenly tripped and was about to tumble towards his direction.

"Why you?!" The soldier tried to strike him with the butt of his Zeon Submachine Gun 1. Instead, the SRT operator took advantage of his tumble by using his right hand to push the armed soldier down. Afterwards, Tasuku tackled the armed man and used an elbow strike to knock him out cold before Tasuku continued on with his work in chasing after May and whoever took her.

**"All Invisible Knight forces on ground," **The IK soldier used the radio microphone attached on his jacket while another IK soldier shouldered his MP-71 submachine gun. **"seems like I spotted someone taking down one of our own. Don't know if he's with the Titans, police or Space Force Reserves. I'm going to take him out."  
><strong>

The IK soldier instructed his comrade to open fire at Tasuku.

Chapter 19 END

* * *

><p>PS - Apologies for that. This update's been due for a year and a few months since I attended Japanese classes in Manila, having personal angst over returning back from Vancouver and other stuff that I'm not willing to disclose. Otherwise, that's the only excuse that I have. So please don't hit me.<p>

Like I said before, this is a major timeskip I had in mind before because I want to move on with the plot since I broke off from the mostly SEED-based story. With new Gundam stuff churning out lately, it's becoming a challenge to figure out which one to put in and which one to keep out. But I'm still up on my toes and trying to go over the new stuff that I'm seeing/reading/watching lately. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, which is filled with covert operations like you can find from a technothriller novel.

Note that some of the stuff here is from the Gundam: Legacy manga, which is translated by someone from the internet in English. Never mind that the guy/s never gave out the name, but it's otherwise a good read. Can't give the link for possibility of its deletion, so it should be easy to find with your web search engine. I also found some new info regarding Rusty Mackenzie, especially since he's got a father in the PLANT Supreme Council, but he got a different surname. The wiki should have a good explanation for that.

Also, I'm doing a Macross Frontier story called "Conspiracy", done in the style of a technothriller novel. So far, I got one favorite with no reviews yet. I don't plan to focus much on the triangle as seen through most Macross series since I want to do something different. If any one of my reviewers likes reading Macross and technothriller writing, feel free to leave a review when you read the story. I also updated "The Stories" recently also as well.

For now, feel free to let me know and review on what you think of this latest chapter, especially if I made some mistakes. I hope that I can update as much as I can with my presence in the Philippines being in the long term. But there may be things that could still hinder this. Hopefully, it won't be a long term obstacle.

In terms of music selection, Scott Matthew's "Lithium Flower" is used during the debrieing sequences between Kowen and the other officials in Mithril as they discuss the recent events happening on Earth and in space. Yoko Kanno's "future terror" from the Terror in Resonance OST 2 "crystalized" is used during the debriefing intermission in Aires prior to the rescue mission.

Speaking of which, gotta do my research on who else I can "recruit" for the PRT contingent on the _Hiryu Kai_ from the Gundam/Super Robot Taisen series.

I remember that I never mentioned Mark's official age. Haven't thought about that one yet. Hmmm... (Checks Feldt and Kira's wiki page for reference)


End file.
